Lips Like Sugar
by Paranoid Crack Abuser
Summary: Revised. So he broke her heart, she came back, and it all leads back to the beer. It's the only explanation as to why she keeps glancing at the black hedgehog. And probably why Sonic keeps looking at her. Ah beer...
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**_** (YES, YOU SHOULD READ IT, IT'S IN **__**BOLD!**__**)**_**: Okay, seriously, I am COMPLETELY guilty for not updating this story, but life's a bitch, and I've had some problems, had school, had time to get everything together, and now I'm back, and when I read the story, I saw how much of an ultimate crap condition it was. So many spelling mistakes and rushes and all that other bull shit. At first I thought to just delete it, but then I thought how cruel it would be. First neglecting you all and then turning away from this story, one I remember I had been so enthusiastic about. So instead of deleting it, I'm **_**rewriting**_** it. Okay?**

By the way, characters may be OOC, but that's how I want them.

AND YES, this story contains cussing. You can flame about it, but I'm not gonna stop. This is _my_ story, and this is how _I_ want it.

THIS CHAPTER MAY BE BORING, and in my opinion, it really is, BUT EVERY SCENARIO IS CREATED _**FOR A REASON**_, and also, I realized that in the previously craptastic version, I didn't really delve into the relationship scenarios involving Amy with the others. They all care about her, but its better if it's proven. Besides, in the series of the actual show and game, Amy isn't given that much importance to the rest and my strange obsession over her isn't dissolving.

Pluuuuus, this story might or will have different scenarios from the others, but it will still contain some of the old ideas.

_**WARNING**_**: Will involve Sonic bashing of some sorts. Sonic lovers beware; this is a Shadow fan writing this story. **

**Not that I have anything really bad against Sonic, but I have to have some sort of bad stuff involving someone. I just chose him. **

DO NOT OWN SEGA.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 1

Prelude

* * *

"_Amy…" He whispered, his hot breath meeting my fur, his lips were so close…_

"_Yes… my Sonikku?" My fingers swam through his blue quills. So soft…_

"…_Amy…" He could only whisper. I could only sigh, look up, and stare lovingly into his jade eyes. Oh how I loved them…_

"_Oh my Sonic…" His face travelled closer, his lips brushed against my neck._

"_Ohh…" I breathed out as he kissed my ear. So only he would know…_

_His trail of arrivals finally positioned on my lips. How sweet it was. I couldn't notice how empty the kiss felt, I was too busy with the fact that __**my Sonikku**__ was __kissing __**me**__._

_He slightly parted, his eyes frozen on my lips, and I knew I had that dreamy smile on my face. _

"_Sonic?" I breathed out. He met my eyes before he leaned forward again and we met. How heavenly it seemed… _

"_Love… you…" He mumbled between kisses, and I smiled, whispering replying words tenderly into his twitching ear. _

"_Oh my Sonikku…"_

* * *

"My damned damned Sonikku!" She couldn't help but curse as she stood in the middle of the empty sidewalk, nothing but abandoned pebbles keeping the disappointed hedgehog company. Of course, in a sort of way, they were mocking her, seeing as the pebbles had other pebble buddies with them, those of which that _couldn't_ run away, unlike a certain fan loved hero.

Why couldn't her dreams come true for once? Let him lavish her with kisses like that, find out her secret sensitive spot on her left ear, which once he found out, would continue to lavish her with kisses…

She sighed, brushing her bangs away from her face. Ah well, another day of escape, another day to try.

It… it was wearing her down…

_Tails._

No one better could help her get out of her self-pity other than the guy who could say enough intellectual comments to get her angry at people with IQ's of 400 and apples. Besides, it was about time for a soap opera night with Tails, involving hordes of ice cream and peanut butter. Though no one (Minus a special two) knew, Tails, genius extraordinaire, was a sucker for a good chick-flick/soap opera. It was strange, but he enjoyed watching drama involving others. A sadist perhaps? Who cares? At least Amy got her ice cream and peanut putter.

With her shoulders hunched, she turned and began to make her way to her friendly fox's house. Maybe she would stop by the grocery store; Tails always did finish the peanut butter by the time she always got there…

* * *

"She… She is gonna keep the baby… right?" Tails whispered. Both hedgehog and fox were huddled up behind a large pale blue blanket against the couch, sitting on the floor. The room was dark, minus the flickering screen of the TV.

"She… She has to! She can't abandon it! Damn Conner, messing with everybody!" Amy cried out. Her hands wrapped around the bucket of strawberry ice cream, multiple unnatural shapes of tunnels scarring the surface.

Tails merely remained quiet, his hand repeatedly inching towards the bowel sitting in front of them before returning with a handful of popcorn smothered in peanut butter.

In midst of watching, the lights flashed on as both occupants cried out at the sudden exposure. Pausing the movie, the fox and the hedgehog looked up.

"Come on! We were just about to find out if Michael was going to leave Katie for his second girlfriend!" Amy exclaimed. A red echidna stood leaning against the doorway, a bemused expression on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt your girls' night in," He received a glare from Tails, "But I was just coming to see what you were up to. I haven't seen you guys in a while, and the Master Emerald is on lockdown."

"Yeah well, you didn't really miss anything, just life brooding over how pathetic everything is… or feels." Tails spoke as the echidna shuffled across the room before settling himself on the other side of Amy, his fingers greedily scooping up handfuls of chocolate.

"Sonic issues and aftermath of completing a machine with nothing to do otherwise problems, huh?" He opted.

"Yeah" Tails and Amy spoke in chorus before they resumed their actions and soon enough, all three were holding handfuls of tissues and involving themselves in massive junk food consumption.

* * *

"So… which one?"

"Ohh… I don't know… they all look so good…" The young rabbit quietly spoke. Her soft brown eyes darting from one piece of sugar sweetness to another.

Beside her, Amy stood, also trying to decide which motherly nature sweetness she should pick.

"Strawberries?" Amy suggested, but Cream shook her head, instead, biting on her index finger in thought.

"No…"

"Chocolate then?"

"Not that either…" Amy sighed in frustration. Although the heavenly smell of freshly baked cakes helped ease her. And everything was so warm…

"Then help me out here. How am I supposed to know what cake you want when you can't decide?"

"Ohh…" The young rabbit whispered softly, her wide eyes shining with innocence and life.

"I don't know" They were silenced as they continued to stare at the array of mouth watering cakes aligned next to each other, each more exotic and different then the other.

"Vanilla?"

"No." Amy's face fell, falling into one of disbelief as she threw her arms in the air.

"_Come on_! You've singled out all natural cakes"

"I don't _want_ a natural cake"

"And that just makes my job easier" Amy sighed as her fingers twirled a single strand of bubblegum pink hair, wondering if Sonic would like it if she decided to curl it.

"…I want a peach cake" The bunny spoke triumphantly, happy that she had finally made a decision. Amy smiled gratefully before asking,

"What kind?"

"A frosted one. With lots of cream"

"You got it! You heard her, get her a slice of that, and a slice of the cherry drizzle one. Oh! And a strawberry shortcake" Amy spoke enthusiastically.

"Whole or slice?" The waitress asked.

"Get a whole, and I'll take it to go"

"Whole? Why a whole?" Amy just smirked and said,

"Something for my Sonikku. No one can turn away from cake!" The bunny companion just smiled.

"Alright then!"

* * *

"Sonic? Ooooooh Soooonic! SOOOOONNIIIIIIC!"Amy called out, not caring who got irritated in the process. In her hands was a bland white box with a strand of pink ribbon securely wrapped around the box and laced with her fingers.

"How hard is it to find a blue hedgehog?" Amy muttered mockingly to herself as she began to repeatedly bang her head on a nearby wall, also not caring about the strange looks she received. The stress was finally getting to her, but who could blame her? When was the last time she didn't spend her day chasing Sonic? (Unless she was held captive of course) She couldn't remember.

As a slight upturn and time killer, her stomach grumbled in need of food.

"I guess I could take a lunch break…" She mumbled as she peeled herself off the wall and went in search for decent food.

And what's more decent… than a hot dog house?

Entering, she scurried over to an empty table and seated herself as she called for service. A young looking squirrel approached her, gray fur and pale green eyes.

"Can I have the Double Chilli Deluxe?" Amy asked politely. The animal continued to stand there.

"What ?"

"The Double Chilli Deluxe, please." Amy asked politely once again.

"What?" He looked at her dumbly.

"Can I PLEASE have a Double Chilli Deluxe?" Okay, this was getting annoying…

"..."

"Hello?" Amy asked flicking her finger in front of his face.

"...what?"

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE A DOUBLE CHILLI DELUXE?" She yelled into his ear, glaring at him heatedly. If looks could kill, the poor animal would have been 6 feet under, but the man continued to just stand there stupidly.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what?"

"ARGH! FORGET THIS!" Amy stormed out of the restaurant and walked off furiously. She kept walking until she bumped into something hard and fell back. She also heard another _thud_ beside her.

"Oww..." a male voice rung like an angelic siren in her ears. That voice, she would recognize anywhere, and latched onto the owner with a triumphant cry.

"Oh Sonikku!" Amy said cuddling into him. He looked down nervously at her and tried to pry her off.

"Amy? Uhh... Amy... Can you please get off?" He asked her awkwardly, eyes darting from place to place.

"But Sonikku... I wanna make sure we stay together forever!" She spoke, slightly muffled as she cuddled even closer to him and burying her head into his chest_. He smells like pine… and the forest… with this mountain freshness,_ she smiled to herself.

"Um... Ames... Could you PLEASE get off?" Sonic said, emphasizing please.

"But if I do, you might run away..." Sonic sighed.

"I'm gonna sit right here until you reveal your undying love for me!" She declared and held him tight.

"Amy… get off!" He forcefully pushed her off. She stumbled a bit, but paid no mind to it, instead reaching for the white container.

"Here ya go!" She shoved it into his hands. His eyebrows rose before giving her a questioning look.

"Me and Cream were at the cake shop and I decided to get you something!" Amy smiled. She was right: no one can run from cake!

"Oh… uh… thanks!" He regained his composure and gave her his winning smile. She was a sucker for that, and he knew it. Could get her to do anything he wanted.

"Well I-" But before she could continue, her male companion was gone. She blinked, at first confused, before it turned to one of hurt and disappointment.

With her ears drooped, she turned around and walked the other direction.

* * *

"You're pathetic"

"Shut up and let me sulk" Amy snapped, glaring at the purple figure casually leaning against the wall. She lay sprawled against the ratty brown couch located in the team's office. Unfortunately, the only one available was the blasted chameleon before her.

"What are you even doing here?" His deep voice filtered the air again. Amy opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the door slammed open as a blur of black and yellow zoomed pass the room and landed on the pink hedgehog.

"Amy!" Amy shot up and engulfed the bee in a big hug.

"Charmy! You're here!" She smiled, "That mean ole purple thing kept insulting me all the way. You'll protect me, won't ya Charm'?"

"Thing?" His deep voice drawled.

"Hey! Don't be mean to Amy, Espio!" Charmy glared at the hunched figure, "She's taking me to get ice cream." He finished childishly.

"Hmph, typical, you're both immature… and whiney." He received daggers from both bee and hedgehog.

"What's this I hear about ice cream, 'cause I want some!" The loud voice echoed into the room as a rather large crocodile walked into the room, his gold accessories clicking together.

"Amy said she'd take me to get some ice cream! I want a honey sundae!"

"Chocolate fudge meltdown!" Vector yelled.

"Caramel delight!" Amy laughed as they ran out of the room.

The chameleon sighed as looked down and stared at an empty spot on the ground.

"Hey…" He looked up, his yellow hues meeting emerald ones, surprised to see Amy's face pop through the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

And so he followed her, unable to suppress that little curve that rested on his mouth.

* * *

The dejected form of a hedgehog entered the lonely apartment; footsteps were followed by multiple drips of water. With slumped shoulders, the exhausted, upset, and rain drenched female dragged herself to the room before deciding to merely plop herself in the middle of the ground.

After the return of another failed attempt to catch the hedgehog she held dear to her heart… and he who held hers. Why couldn't he love her back?

"What am I doing wrong?" She whispered to herself, ignoring the wet print she left on the carpeted floor.

After laying there for long heavy minutes, she finally lifted herself up and simply sat on the ground, the only thing supporting her hunched head being the palm of her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees.

Her glossy green eyes swept across the room. Why did it seem _too_ pink all of the sudden?...

Before a tear could fall, Amy quickly rubbed her eyes till she was sure none would fall.

"Not today…" She mumbled, removing her hand from her sore eye. Looking up at her ceiling, she placed a small smile on her face,

"…Another day… because there is hope for tomorrow." She removed herself from the ground, brushing herself off as she continued her day, prepared to try again tomorrow.

* * *

"You think he'll ever buy me these?" Amy questioned softly. Knuckles didn't answer, just staring at the strange batch of pink tipped roses. He didn't need to answer, and she didn't try any further to gain one.

"I wish he would…" They just stared at the flowers, the scent of various different plants hung heavily in the air.

"But you hate roses" Knuckles finally spoke.

"… I know." Knuckles gave his pink companion a funny look before shaking his head. There was no use in asking.

"But still," A soft smile touched her lips, "I want him to get me some"

They stood in contempt silence with each other, ignoring the chimes of the bell announcing customers.

But they both froze when they heard the voice of a very familiar companion of theirs.

"Can I get some red roses?" Amy's eyes widened as she peeked through the split between the shelves. A gasp escaped her lips as she caught sight of her beloved blue hero of a hedgehog.

"Sonic…" She whispered. Her companion's violet purple eyes narrowed as he contemplated the thought of what Sonic would be doing in a flower shop.

They both ducked, hiding away from sight, both wondering and speculating why Sonic was in a flower shop getting _flowers_. Though Amy had hope, Knuckles was filled with suspicion.

He knew, no matter how painful the fact to his dear friend, and contrary to her hope and belief, that Sonic would never dream of giving flowers to Amy. So he immediately scratched off getting flowers for Amy. But then, who?

"Roses? Getting something for your girl?" The female at the counter spoke, a toothy smile on her face.

"You could say that" Amy could barely contain her excitement. Could it be true? Had god answered her prayers and willed Sonic to buy her flowers?

The cashier smiled as she began to lead Sonic to where Amy and Knuckles were. Quickly, they scrambled out of their spot as they took refuge in a secluded area nearby.

"I got a nice batch of pink tipped roses over here. Absolutely gorgeous." Amy's eyes sparkled at the irony. Her wish _had_ come true!

"Yeah…" Sonic's voice echoed as a silence hung before her spoke,

"I'll get a dozen of these."

"Excellent!" The female quickly gathered the flowers in a nice bouquet before she handed over to Sonic, who paid and just as quickly left.

"Can you believe it?" No, she couldn't hold her excitement. "HE got me flowers! He got _me_ _**flowers**_!"

"Now Amy, don't get your hopes up. He might not have…" But Amy wasn't listening, too busy in thinking that the fact that Sonic had finally bought her flowers.

Oh how happy she was…

* * *

"You promise?" Amy tenderly asked, warily eyeing the blue hedgehog held within her grasp.

"Yeah yeah, I'll be there." Amy's eyes shined with happiness.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise. Anythin' for you Ames!" He gave her his trademark grin and she smiled happily at him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She gave him a squeeze before letting him go. Decidedly running away, she abruptly stopped as she half turned before giving him a dazzling smile, one that made Sonic's heart unnoticeably skip a beat.

"I LOVE YOU SONIKKU!" She yelled before running off. She had things to do; Sonic was coming over for dinner!

* * *

Amy glared at the robot that held her captive. Blasted thing, she was only getting some groceries!

She looked down at the abandon pile of plastic bags holding the now ruined food. What a waste…

Never mind that. The fact was that this random robot just scooped her up and was waving her madly into the air. Oh how she'd pummel him with her hammer, if only her arms weren't being crushed.

Bystanders, rather than helping her, ran away in fright. _Wimps_, she couldn't help but think.

"Urg…" She grunted, relentlessly attempting to pry herself from the cold grasp of the metallic robot. Seriously, not that she wished harm to other people or anything, but there was another perfectly available and captive-able girl standing right beside her moments ago. So why, dear god _why_, did it scoop her up instead of that brown squirral?

"This… sucks…" She muttered before grunting as the robot began to walk, its heavy steps shaking the ground as well as send Amy's bones crashing against each other. Was it okay to feel nauseous at the moment? Seeing as his flat round trunk thick fingers was digging into her stomach.

Where was her hedgehog when she needed him?

And fate didn't fail her this time, for a big blue blur zoomed into the scene with his foot outstretched as it smacked the large robot, but the damned thing refused to let her go, instead sending her and him crashing into the ground.

"Amy!" His panicky tone wrung her ears as her breath was knocked out of her, her ribs clenching painfully.

The next few minutes were a blur; everything was bright and hazy around her. But she instantly smiled when she felt the cold harsh metal be replaced by warm fuzzy fur.

"Sonic…" She mumbled happily, not caring what happened any more. As long as she was in his arms…

But the warm feeling was replaced with emptiness as she was separated from her Sonikku. Her arms instantly outreached to her source of warmth, but said source of warmth pushed them away.

"Are you okay?" He blandly asked, as if a question only necessary as his role, caring but not caring?

She smiled, merely happy to be in his presence, if only he didn't always push her away…

"Yeah, I'm fine! Thank you Sonic! You saved me again! My her-"

"Amy!" Sonic and Amy turned to the source of the yell, finding both Knuckles and Tails rushing towards them.

Tails reached her first, wasting no time as he checked her over, making sure she was really fine. Knuckles reached soon after, standing to the side as he waited for Tails to finish up.

"Thank god… you're… okay?" Tails mumbled. Amy giggled at the grateful looks passing over Tails and Knuckles' face, but frowned at the apathetic one she received from Sonic.

"Thanks for saving me Sonic!" She pounced on him for a hug, glad to feel his fuzzy warmth again.

"Amy…" He sighed, but Amy stuck to his chest like glue. She didn't see the desperate looks he sent his companions, or the smug one that replaced soon after.

"Hey Amy…" She looked up, but her eyes immediately widened when she felt his warm lips press against her cheek. Her arms went slack as her mouth hung open.

Was Sonic… _kissing_ her? On the _cheek_?

This had to be a dream. _This had to be a dream!_

She almost burst out crying when she realized that this was not a dream, given the dull throbbing pain pulsing on her stomach.

She knew it! She just knew it! Sonic _did_ have secret feelings for her! He did! She was right! He always saved her, always appeared when she needed him, because he harbored the same feelings!

She felt her heart burst and swell, happiness obviously written all over her face.

She didn't realize that the whole thing was just to get her to let go of him, which, successfully worked.

And just like that, he was gone, angry glares sent to where he was standing moments ago, by none other than said fox and echidna.

* * *

The rose colored hedgehog happily danced through the kitchen, an equally happy tune hummed from her throat, her fingers working their way with kitchen utensils, and her eyes occasionally darting towards the large book opened on one corner of her kitchen.

Twirling twice, she stopped as her fingers hooked the handle of the fridge before reaching inside and pulling out a large can of unidentified red sauce.

And just like that, she was dancing around the kitchen again, one moment working with natural baked potatoes and then flopping cream on the cake before sliding to add chili to a sizzling pan.

"He's gonna love this…" She whispered happily before resuming, her short pink locks and pink fringed apron bouncing with her. She was happy, and she didn't doubt that by the end of tonight, her happiness would be long gone from the point of off-the-meter. Happiness in the purest form of bliss. Love.

When the doorbell rang, she could hardly contain her excitement, and didn't bother to wipe that huge grin plastered on her face, but it quickly fell as the person on the opposite door was not Sonic, rather her neighbor who had accidentally taken her mail.

Hours had passed and Amy sat quietly on her couch. All the food she had cooked was preserved, waiting any moment to be taken up and heated again.

Meanwhile, the rejected form of Amy curled up in a ball on her couch was presented. So many emotions swirled around her. She was angry. She was hurt. She was sad. She was empty.

She was _confused_.

She didn't understand. What exactly did Sonic see her as? He never would give her an answer, so she'd repeat daily trying to get one out of him. She could never know if he thought of her as a friend, as a lover, or as a pesky fan. He always rejected her. But there were… moments. Moments where he didn't reject her. Moments where he didn't push her away. Moments where he didn't neglect her. Moments where they would share something, and as brief and rare as those moments were, she held onto them, allowing them as her source to feed on for hope. Hope for a future with Sonic.

And… just when she would come to finally decide that maybe Sonic and she would just be friends, he would go and…

Amy thought of the earlier afternoon, just where he had affectionately kissed her cheek, _he would go and do something like that…_

_He promised he would come. He promised…_

Her eyes gathered tears before she forcefully disposed of them, making sure none ran down her cheeks.

Sonic probably had a perfectly good reason why he couldn't make it. He might've… or…

Worry crept into her heart as she shook her head of negative thoughts, deciding that she needed to get out of the house.

Closing everything up, seeing as obviously, Sonic would not come to have dinner at such a late hour, she made her way out of the building, smiling at the nice warm weather caressing her fur. It really was a beautiful night, the stars and moon shining.

And so, with the nice weather seemingly and effectively brightening her mood, she lazily strolled, not really knowing exactly where she was going, just walking.

So, after about an hour of random walking, she concluded that yes,

She was lost.

But that was okay, because even though she happened to be lost in a rather creepy forest, the moon and stars were still shining, and that meant that everything was okay.

"Yeah right" Amy muttered as she steered herself away from the dark part of the woods. Rule number one that every nimrod knows: ya don't go where the light don't shine.

And if you're in the woods where there happened to be a dark path, you don't take it.

But of course, in every damsel in a forest story, she either A) gets kidnapped B) murdered on the spot, or C) trips, and then later is either murdered, kidnapped, or something really non-good happens. Amy being C, her toe caught onto a protruding root from the ground before soundlessly falling to the ground.

"Unnnnngh…" She groaned after several moments before lifting her face off the ground, sitting up, she began to pick the leaves and sticks tangled in her hair. During so, she froze when she heard a giggle.

Twitching her ears, she quickly surveyed her surroundings; almost sure that nothing was there. Shaking her head, thinking it was nothing but her imagination, she resumed picking the twigs out of her hair before she heard the giggle again, followed by a very male chuckle.

Amy's eyes narrowed as she realized that the sounds were coming from the other side of the rather large bush settled in front of her.

Silently, she randomly speculated on the possibilities on what could be behind that bush. A wild bear perhaps? Maybe a wild giggling bear?

Smiling at her outrageously silly thoughts, she quietly crept closer to the bush before peering over it.

Squinting, she made out the figure of a female chipmunk. She looked really familiar… but her heart froze at the sight of her one and only blue hero.

"Sonic?" She voicelessly whispered, her thoughts running like wild as her eyes surveyed the scene in front of her.

The female brown chipmunk giggled again, crawling closer towards the male blue hedgehog.

"Wooing me with flowers and cake? Very nice." She giggled, and crept closer to Sonic, all until she was mere centimeters away from him.

'_GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE IS MINE! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!'_ Amy's thoughts burned and raged, her heart clenched with hurt and confusion. What was Sonic doing with another girl?

The very familiar squirrel traced her finger along Sonic's chest, "A strawberry shortcake? Where are your classical manners? I thought girls received chocolates." Amy felt like a cold bucket of water poured on her. She might've as well been frozen, too. The box, that little box, the gift Sonic had given to… to whoever she was… had _pink lace_.

She had bought that cake for _him_ and he… he gave it to…

Her eyes fell before they rose again, widening as she eyed another item abandoned to the side. A gasp fell from her lips, quiet as it was. _He… he didn't… He couldn't…_

"Why pink tipped roses? You know every girl wants red ones"

_Pink tipped roses?_ She was sure an invisible wrestler just came and punched her in the gut. She was sure that the bitter taste in her throat was yesterday's food trying to surface. The flowers Sonic got from the shop, her eyes fell on said flowers, and tears gathered in her eyes. He didn't get them for her…

Why was it so hard to breathe?

Amy felt her hands fly to her throat, desperately trying to claw away the invisible hands constricting her air.

Where had all the stars gone? And the moon…

_All my thoughts were broken, _

_He didn't come to dinner for me… he went to her… instead… and…_

_...he promised…_

_He didn't love me… her… _

_She… It hurts…_

_Sonic… __**What have you done?**_

And just as her thoughts were broken, her heart was shattered, for that moment: Sonic had enveloped his lips into hers. And the lips he had enveloped did not belong to Amy.

So many thoughts, so many feelings, so much _**pain**_. She could barely comprehend what was going on around her.

And she finally let her tears fall.

_I could feel my heart shattering. I felt my world stop. This had to be a dream. How could Sonic do this to me? I..I thought he... I loved him! I loved him!... so why would he do this to me?_

_My heart… cracking by the second... _

_No...Please...no… _

_Why? Why? What did I do wrong? I love him so much... The pain...in my heart... it's… it's so great. It hurt __**so**__**much**__. Why did he have to hurt me? I thought he would protect me... he always has..._

_I could feel memories flash between my eyes and soon everything became darker. All those memories with him... _

_We could have had a great relationship together..._

_A great love..._

_A great family..._

_Does he want to throw it all away? No words can express the amount of pain building up in my heart. I love him so much, too much... _

Her hand was throbbing. Her feet were numb. Everything felt cold. And everything _ached_. But none more than her heart. Her hand clawed against her shirt, trying to reach the fragile thing beating in slow, painful beats. It hurt… it hurt…

_Eyes were blind, seeing but not seeing. They were poisoned by the scene that was before them. _

_And so eyes were shield behind falling eyelids,_

_Not seeing but seeing._

_And afraid… so afraid…_

_Afraid for that little hope in me to vanish._

_For my world to stop._

_For my heart to shatter_

_How could he do this to me...?_

…_He… he was playing me all along! He knew that I loved him! He __**knew**__! And then he picked some other girl and he… he knew! He had always known! _

_How could I've been so __**stupid**__? _

_I believed him! I believed __**in**__ him! All his lies! All his gestures! All his… his everything! I believed it all…_

_And him… him! He… of all KNEW! He PLAYED with me! Played with my heart! He knew that I loved him, and he always pushed me away. Knew that I loved him, and filled me with hope. Knew that I loved him, to crush it again. HE KNEW! _

… _He knew that I loved him, knew that I had hopes. He didn't stop them from growing. He… he encouraged them to grow! He filled me with hope, knowing all of it was a lie!_

_That afternoon… he kissed me, when he KNEW that I loved him, and knew that he had someone else. He… he fooled me…_

_He let me love him, let me dream of him, let me want him…_

_Until it was all too late. _

_Pink tipped roses… Strawberry shortcakes…_

_The irony. _

_And this… this bitter taste… _

_Sonic left me this. _

_I asked him for love and I got…_

…_it hurts…_

_Why? Dammit, WHY would he do this? How could he do this? How… how __**dare**__ he do this?_

The rage building inside burned and surged, eating away the pain to a numb level. She stood, her fists curled. Her rage eyes replaced the hurt ones. The hate replaced the love. The anger replaced the sorrow.

She walked up to them and they didn't even acknowledge her. She was angered. She was furious. But inside, she was hurt by the one she loved.

She roughly pulled the maiden off her '_lover'_ and glared at both of them.

"Hi _Sonic_" Amy hissed. Both eyes upturned to look at her while Sonic's eyes widened in shock…

And in **guilt**.

The squirrel, it seemed, recovered first,

"Who are _you?_" The squirrel hissed at the girl who was holding her by her collar. She shoved her off and the pink hedgehog glared at her.

"No. The question is: Who are **you**? And what are you doing with **him**?" Amy burned holes into the squirrel.

A bitter smile touched her lips as she finally recognized the female. From the grocery store. When the robot could have either snatched her, or the squirrel up. And then Sonic kissed her.

'_I wonder, if it had been her that got snatched by the robot, would he do the same?'_ And Amy felt her heart shatter at the answer she already knew.

"What? Is this some sort of sick joke?" She caught on Sonic's look of guilt, and the look of pain in the pink hedgehog's eyes.

She didn't need an explanation to figure out what was going on, "Never took you for a cheater Sonic. Later!"

She turned on her heel and left. Sonic got up to go after her but the hand wrapped around his elbow pulled him back.

"We're not finished, Sonic." Amy hissed, her anger practically pouring off of her. Sonic, now angry, turned towards her.

"Why the hell did you do that Amy?" He yelled; his grip on Amy's wrist strong to the point of pain, but neither noticed.

"What do you mean 'why the hell did you do that'? I should be asking YOU! What do you think you're doing, running around with other girls?"

"I can do whatever I want!" Sonic shoved her off and she fell onto the ground, but he didn't care.

"And it's none of your business if I see other girls!" Sonic growled.

"It made it my business when you kissed me" Amy spoke angrily.

"I just did that to get you to let go of me!" Sonic yelled. Amy's eyes darkened, _'He really was playing me...'_

"Say it." She spoke, trying to do all she could to not lash out on him, to cry, to scream, all at once.

"Say what?" Sonic spat with venom, but it was laced with confusion.

"Tell me! Tell me the truth! Tell me you never loved me! Tell me you were playing me along! Tell me I was nothing but your annoying fan! Tell me!" Sonic shook his head not answering her as he took a step back.

Amy growled and leaped towards him as her fingers collared him. "Tell me! Tell me so I can stop all this! So I can stop chasing after you in hope! So I can stop getting hurt _every __**single **__**time**_ you run away! Tell me!"

"Amy…" She looked up at his eyes, eyes she once loved so much, eyes that she _still_ did love. It only angered her more. But what angered her most was that… that little lace of hope. The little lace that screamed, _'He really does love me! That girl was nothing! He will take me home and still be together! I am not just an annoying fan, he really does love me, he never was playing me along!' _

She hated herself for even thinking like that.

And so their eyes met, Sonic looking down to see into Amy's tear filled eyes. And he saw. He saw the anger, the hurt, the confusion, the sadness, the pain, and he realized the hurt, it was caused by his actions, actions he never cared for. It never mattered how it affected Amy. He had never cared what happened all those times after he had run away, after he had pushed her away. She was like gum that would stick to his shoe. He'd always wipe it off, but then another day, it would stick to his shoe again. And as he dragged his shoe across the pavement, shredding the gum away from his shoe, had he ever stopped to think what would happen to the gum?

No, nobody would.

Well, that was Amy to him, a gum on his shoe, a toy maybe. Fun to play with sometimes, but he rather never really…

"Tell me Sonikku…" She whispered, her voice no longer filled with rage, but broken.

"Amy… I _can't_…" Amy's eyes immediately rushed up in anger as she raised her hand and swiped it against Sonic's cheek.

"You… You bastard!" Sonic's eyes were wide, his cheek humming a vibrant red.

"SAY IT!" She screamed.

Sonic continued shaking his head, backing away from her as she continued to scream at him.

"SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Frustration was building inside of him. No… no… no…

"SAY IT SONIC!" She screamed with a force she never knew she had, and the final step snapped.

"I NEVER LOVED YOU! I NEVER SAW YOU MORE THAN AN ANNOYING FAN! I NEVER FELT ANYTHING MORE TO YOU THAN ANNOYANCE! YOU WERE ALWAYS A NUISANCE IN MY EYES! I **NEVER** LOVED YOU! I **DON'T** LOVE YOU! _**I HATE YOU**_!" His breath was heavy by the end, and his eyes were confused at the strange smile Amy was giving him.

"Alright then, go back to your slut"

* * *

Amy's eyes were wide, tears following already marked trails on her damp cheeks. She looked up at Sonic, who was looking at her with equal shock.

Shakily, she lifted her hand to her left cheek, the one that had taken an angry red hue with a slight purple swirl.

"You…" She whispered, her voice raspy and hoarse, still trying to recover from the shock. Sonic's eyes were filled with disbelief as he stared at his hand.

The same one that struck her face.

"Amy… I… I didn't…" His eyes were filled with guilt and shame as he looked at her to remove it from him. To tell him it was alright, she was fine, he didn't need to feel bad.

"How…" Her eyes were also filled with disbelief. Shock. Hurt. Despair.

…Anger.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Amy got up and ran, leaving Sonic alone to his emotions.

* * *

"…Amy?" A young orange fox cautiously opened the apartment door, alarmed to find it opened in the first place. His eyes quickly scanned the place, his worry increasing at the disheveled place, everything topple and ripped.

"Amy?" He called again, stepping into the house and careful not to step on any broken glass lying on the floor.

It had been days since the day Sonic kissed Amy's cheek. Tails felt his eyebrows draw together in anger. He knew that Sonic didn't want Amy to hold him, but to do a low as move as to kiss her cheek, knowing exactly what she would think if he did.

It was only fifteen minutes ago did he spot Sonic with this female squirrel, confronting him, before realization fell upon him as he stared at Sonic's guilty face.

'_No wonder nobody's seen Amy. She… She must've found out that Sonic was with another…'_ He thought as he raced to Amy's apartment and here was, mentally beating himself up for not coming sooner.

He entered the room and gasped, immediately rushing to the hedgehog sprawled on the floor, avoiding the small puddles of blood surrounding her.

"Amy!" Alarm raced through him when she didn't respond. He shook her several times before she finally, but slowly lifted her eyes, revealing her dull green eyes.

Tails gasped, looking into her eyes, "Amy?"

"…T…T-tails?" She mumbled, her eyelids fluttering closed. Tails lifted her up and struggled to drop her on the bed, or whatever was left of it anyway.

Rushing out of the room, he came back with a bowl of steaming water and a large box.

Scrambling to his companion, he quickly began treating to her body, surprised at the fading bruises he found there, along with her sprained wrist and broken shard pieces pierced through her hand. For some reason though, seeing as it was not the most serious injury, he was drawn the bruise on her cheek. It had an irregular shape, one he couldn't quite make out…

"Amy… what happened to you?" Tails spoke after finishing up with everything, placing the damp wet cloth on her forehead. Amy merely stared at him, a blank and empty to look in her eyes.

"Amy… please talk to me. It's me. Tails. You know me Amy!" He whispered furiously, not knowing why his eyes suddenly stung. She didn't respond, merely staring at him with that blank look he hated. Amy wasn't blank; she was always full of life. She would pick flowers while screaming childishly and play uncontrollably whilst annoying the people around her on purpose.

She was _Amy_. He didn't really know when he had started caring about her that much. He remembered, she was a friend, once upon a time, a friend that he really didn't pay attention to, but would help if she needed it.

She was Sonic's number one fan girl. And that was once what he had labeled her as. But that changed. He supposed it was that night. That night he was scared and alone, everything in his house squeezing in on him.

He couldn't even remember that night clearly. He remembered shaking with this unknown fright, remembered cowering from his nightmares, and then he remembered Amy being there, helping him, protecting him, like his own guardian angel, and of all times, taking him out to go play in the rain.

He had found a new admiration in Amy. A light he had never seen about her. A light that Sonic had missed.

And from then on, he supposed, they're relationship grew. He cared for Amy like he cared for no one before.

"Please… Amy, you have to say something…" He spoke desperately, trying to get anything, ANYTHING, out of her.

"Please…" He closed his eyes and lowered his head, his voice no higher than a whisper, "Amy… Amy… _Please_…I… I'm scared…"

"…T-tails?" Her voice was small and raspy, and so barely, barely audible, but it was there. Tails whipped his head up and a grateful smile bloomed on his face.

"Thank god…" He muttered as Amy sat up, wincing as she applied pressure to her sprained wrist,

"Easy there…" Tails spoke as he helped her lean against the bed post.

Amy didn't smile, but some life had returned to her eyes. At least she wasn't blank anymore.

"Tai…Tails… Are… are you o-okay?" She spoke, looking over at _him_ in _worry_. Tails gave her an incredulous look,

"Are you serious? I'm fine! It's YOU I should be worried about! Look at you! You're hurt! You're beaten! Yo-"

"Tails," She interrupted his restless babbling, a reassuring smile in her eyes, "Don't be scared."

Tails blinked, staring at her, before a smile he could not hold back grew on his face. Amy smiled slightly before looking up at her ceiling.

Minutes passed and nothing happened, until tears started falling down Amy's cheek. Tails' eyes rose in panic as he scurried to her bed. Instantly, Amy launched on him as she began sobbing into him.

"Amy!"

"…Tails…" Her voice was hoarse, but she continued to sob out sentences that left Tails confused, "I was so stupid! So stupid! I let myself be fooled. And **he**! **He played**! And she… the pink-tipped roses… and the strawberry shortcake! I got it for _him_! Not for _her_! Never for her!"

After a while, Amy's sobs quieted down to small sniffles, "Breathe, Amy, breathe…"

"Amy… what happened?"

Amy was silent before she lifted her hand and touched her cheek, a wince of pain evident on her face.

"...what happened?" Tails spoke softly, his hand gently tracing the bruise on her cheek. It was then, with his eyes wide, he realized that the irregular shape was actually a _handprint_.

"Amy… Who did this to you?" Tails growled as he began checking her other wounds, noticing that her sprained hand was because of _someone_ spraining it, given the obvious blue mark lined around her wrist. The glass was obviously done by her, smashing the window, and the bruises on her back could have been from a fall. A pretty hard fall from the looks of it… maybe _someone_ had **pushed** her?

"Sonic…" Amy spoke so quietly that Tails barely heard her. Her hand moved to her chest, lying on where her heart would be.

"...Sonic?" Amy nodded, more tears leaking out of her tears.

A look of disbelief fell on his face. Sonic was the reason for her bruises, for her wrist, for the big slap mark on her cheek? It couldn't be possible; Sonic would never do anything like that!

Sonic was his hero. A jerk, albeit sometimes, but a true hero! They were buddies for years. And Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, the arrogant, caring, heroic, blue hedgehog. They fought side-by-side, they went through battles, how many machines had he created to aid the blue hero? To be there for him?

No. It's impossible. He couldn't have done anything like this. He… he wouldn't hurt Amy like that. Not Sonic.

But then he looked at Amy, who was staring blankly at the wall with tears leaking out of her eyes. The empty eyes, small sobs, the purple twirl and the red sky resting on her cheek, and that broken look. He'd _never_ seen such a _destroyed_ look on anybody, such a… Amy wouldn't lie about something like this.

But…

But then he remembered. The guilty looks, the second female, the _shame_. All with Sonic.

All doubt, all hesitation, all remorse, all reluctance, dissolved away as a new heat took over.

"That… That bastard! He did this to you? When I s-"

"It hurts." Amy's meek voice froze him as he looked down at her, realizing how fragile, how weak, how heartbroken she looked at the moment.

"What hurts?" He spoke softly, sitting down next to her as he locked away his anger, he'd save it for later.

Amy placed her hand on her heart again and she looked up at Tails with big green tear filled eyes that made his own heart ache,

"It _hurts_." It seemed, this time, that movies and junk food would not serve its purpose to make them feel better. This was much worse. This was down-right _suffering_.

"Amy…" He could say nothing as he gathered her in his arms, Amy breaking down and crying out the event that occurred nights ago, meanwhile Tails' anger only served to grow, as well as sadness, and despair.

She, who had always helped him away from his pain. He, who could do nothing for her.

And that just angered and upset Tails more, because at this point, nothing could take Amy away from the torment she was in.

And so they stayed like that, possible hours had passed, but both of them had not cared. Each lost to their own thoughts.

After what seemed an eternity of silence, Amy stated, "…I can't stay here."

Tails eyes flew up in confusion as he questioned, "What?"

"It hurts Tails. It hurts so much…"

"Amy?"

"I have to leave."

"Leave?" Tails spoke in alarm, panic, his eyes wide and confused.

"Leave. Leave town. Leave. Just leave." Amy repeated, her eyes set with determination.

"You-Amy! You can't just _leave_!" Tails yelled, shooting out of his sitting position.

"How are you going to leave? You don't know anybody outside of town! You…" Tails trailed on, a desperate look set across his face.

"Tails…" He fell to his knees, an utter look of despair set on his face. "You… You can't…"

Amy jumped out of bed and joined Tails on the ground, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing him closer.

"Tails…" She whispered, hugging him tight when he began to tremble.

"You… you can't leave me!" Tails exclaimed, hugging her tighter. He didn't care if nobody understood. He _needed_ Amy.

Fresh tears appeared in Amy's eyes as she held the boy in her arms.

Tails trembled as he fought off the tears, "Why?"

"Because it hurts Tails. It hurts so much. I didn't know that… that this kind of pain existed. The thought of…" Amy trailed off, her thoughts obvious.

"…I'm sorry." Amy whispered, but Tails just shook his head.

"Don't… Don't be sorry. I can't… I can't understand… what you're going through. But… leaving?" Tails said, his eyes held downcast.

"I… I don't know. But… I don't know if I can stand seeing him again… This isn't a big town. It's easy to run into one another as strangers, much less friends. And… seeing him…" Amy clutched his shirt, mindful of her other hurt hand.

Tails didn't want her to go. He didn't want her to leave. To leave him. But… how could he keep her here, knowing she was in pain? What she said was true, the town was small, and running into that guy who stole the last Cheetos bag at the supermarket is a very likely possibility. He didn't understand her hurt, but he understood that she had to leave. He knew staying here wasn't the best, that taking some time away from Sonic would help her heal. And he wanted her to heal, so his only choice was to let her go… But that didn't mean he had to like it.

"…Tails?" He snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at her. A sad smile touched his lips; he would miss her…

"Tails?" She asked again, cocking her head.

"…If that's what you want." An actual smile blossomed on Amy's face as she pounced on him with a bear hug, and Tails wasn't able to resist the smile that succeeded to escape his grasp.

"…You… You will come back… right?" He mumbled.

"Of course! I just… need some time."

"Ok…"

"Thank you Tails! Thank you!" She smiled and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek. Tails gave her a lopsided grin,

"I think… _'Katy on the Run' _is on right now." Tails grinned at Amy's suggestion.

Oh how he'd miss her…

* * *

First of all, THERE IS NO ROMANCE BETWEEN TAILS AND AMY! NU-UH! NO WAY! THIS IS AN AMY AND _SHADOW_! NOT TAILS!

Since I've made that clear, I'd like to thank those of you who have read. And I'm really sorry to those of you who had waited so long. I'll make it up to ya!

Comment if ya can,

Paranoid Crack Abuser.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! Revised, rewritten, and released! Ladies and gentlemen (if there are any), presenting, COLLEGE!

Do not own SEGA. If I did, Tails would be cooler, Sally might die, and Amy would _finally_ be coupled with someone.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 2

The Party and the Blue Bummer

* * *

_Years Later…_

"Sonic! You got the booze right?" A male voice boomed throughout the entire area. A hedgehog walked into the room, his quills in a strange star pattern, his eyes flashing a mischievous gold, and his fur shining a lighter shade of gray with sheen known as silver.

"Yeah I got it!" The blue hedgehog yelled in return. With deep and dark navy blue fur, one that had darkened much over the years from bold blue, and dark jade green eyes, he was known as Sonic the Hedgehog, one of the most popular and hottest males on campus.

"Fwooh!" The silver hedgehog wheezed as he dropped the heavy box he had been holding, its contents rumbling upon contact with the ground.

"Don't be so pathetic Silver and get up." An orange fox appeared, pushing a cart filled with boxes. With sea blue eyes and a smile, he began lifting all the boxes one by one, his long furry tails swishing merrily with him.

"Tails! I am not pathetic! And you have the roller!" Silver defended whereas Tails merely rolled his eyes.

They both began unloading the boxes, various contents with different labels falling on the ground.

"Man, this is gonna be one kick ass party!" Silver yelled out, happily working with the surround system.

"Drunks, girls, dancing, possible getting laid. Nothing better than tonight!" Silver continued a happy smirk on his face.

"Getting laid? I thought you were saving yourself for Blaze." Sonic spoke while Tails snickered.

"Wha-No! I'm not saving myself for anybody!"

"But I thought you and Blaze were…" A devious smile crept on Sonic's face, "…soul mates"

And in a few seconds, both males were on the ground performing several wrestling moves. Tails shook his head and began working with the light system.

"But I thought you two were getting together?" Tails voiced out, trying to hide the obvious snicker in his tone.

"_No_ we're not together." Silver grumbled as he went back to doing his work. Sonic lifted himself off the ground and spoke,

"Yeah but you wanna be" He received a glare before returning to his work as well.

"Ya heard from the girls?" Silver started while smirking at his finely done work, "They're up to something."

"And how do you know that they're up to something, you twit?" Sonic mocked.

"'Cause of my gut feeling!" Silver spoke proudly, holding his fist in the air.

"You moron." Sonic commented before looking at his childhood friend. It was strange, but today Tails seemed… happy. Not that he was never happy, but there was this… thing. This thing Sonic was never able to distinct. But today it was gone, and for once, Tails seemed truly content.

"Hey Tails?" The fox looked at him, no traces of resent or anger whatsoever.

"Hm?"

"...You okay, man?" Sonic asked, while Silver gave him an incredulous look.

"What the hell are you talking about? He looks fine!"

"That's because I _am_ fine." Tails replied.

"And you know what else will be fine? The ladies that will be crawling around here. Ooh…" Silver smirked, a lustful cloudy look in his eyes.

"Yeah Sonic, maybe _you_ should hook up with one." Tails spoke indifferently, hiding a smirk.

"I have a girlfriend ya know."

"Hookers don't count." Tails and Silver shared a high five before smirking back at Sonic, who was glaring heatedly at him.

"Sally is not a hooker."

"Okay man, just sayin'" Silver grinned. Sonic stared at him before muttering,

"What a dick!"

"Hey!"

"Ay yo. Anyone here?" A deep voice called and a red echidna emerged with a few boxes. He placed them down and huffed.

"Knuckles! Come on! You got it!" Silver spoke excitedly, his grin big and his eyes glinting.

"Yeah yeah, all in here." Knuckles smirked and began pulling several materials out consisting of a large glass container that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, a small metal pole, and several tools.

As soon as that was done, Knuckles began setting up… whatever it was he was setting up.

"So, you an' Rouge are together now right?" Sonic stated, finishing up with his line of work involving alcohol.

"Man, we've been an item for a month now, how could you have not known?" Knuckles questioned.

"A month? How could you have been going out for a month?" Sonic exclaimed. He was a popular man with a big status, if word was there, it reached him. Maybe he was losing his stature? No! Never! He was Sonic the Hedgehog!

"When I asked her out." Tails and Silver snickered. Before Sonic could say anything, Silver cut him off, a stern look on his face.

"Let's get professional. We got the bartender in check right?" Silver questioned, heading over to the DJ system where he began arranging the multitude of CDs.

"Yeah, and the DJ's comin' soon too. Should be here in an hour or two to set up his stereo." Knuckles replied, completely calm as any usual level headed man can be. He had learned to control his temper over the years.

"We playin' any bands?" Silver asked, glaring at the CD that had scratched him.

"A bunch of random ones. Mostly Chaotix." Tails calmly spoke, contrary to the response he received.

"What? Tails! Those guys suck!" Silver shouted, but Tails merely remained quiet, seemingly in a happy mood today.

"We rely on DJ otherwise" Sonic cut in, officially done with setting up the bar. They continued on their work, finishing up their work until almost everything had been completed.

"Hey Knuckles, you done there?" Silver asked as he walked over to his red furred friend.

"Gimme a minute." He mumbled as he fiddled with the metal pole.

"That's not gonna fit Knuckles!" Silver exclaimed.

"Chill! See? Lookie here" He pressed on a small button on the side and the poles outstretched from both ends until it touched the ceiling.

"Whatcha usin' that for?" Sonic asked confused. Silver grinned from ear to ear.

"You'll see!"

Knuckles took one of the poles and retreated it to its small form. Silver took a glass tube and placed it in an area in the pent house. Knuckles entered the tube through the small door and placed the pole in the middle. Pressing the button, the pole outstretched once more, and then he placed it firmly to make sure it wasn't loose. Silver was grinning widely and Knuckles came out of the tube.

"Voila!" Silver said admiring the piece of art.

"What the heck is it?" Tails asked from behind. Sonic soon realized what it was and smirked. He slapped Knuckles on the back of his head.

"Where did you get this?"

"It looks like a…" Tails trailed off while Silver stood proudly and continued, grinning from ear to ear,

"A stripper pole."

* * *

Music blasted from the speakers. People danced all over the place. Drunks passed out on the floor, causing other drunks to trip over them. The band actually played properly.

"You guys know how to hold one awesome kick ass party!" A wolf shouted to Silver who nodded in enthusiasm. On the dance floor, Knuckles was busying himself with his irresistible looking girlfriend in a deep purple halter dress.

"You have to stop leaving all those hickeys." She mumbled while Knuckles just continued to do as he pleased while he danced with her.

"But you like it." His deep baritone voice cut in and she laughed. Twirling around so her back was pressed against his chest, she dipped low before slowly rising, happy with after results she received.

"Rouge…" He growled as he flipped her around and smashed his lips against hers, forcefully shoving his tongue into her mouth. She only obeyed and conquered, left breathing heavily as he trailed his kisses down to her collarbone.

"Hm?" He nibbled on an extremely sensitive spot that caused her to moan.

"…What… are…you…up…to?" He spoke between assaults to her mouth. She peered up at him and gave him a rather honestly confused smile,

"Up to…? It's not me this time, I'm not even sure what's… going on anymore." Knuckles gave her a questioning look but she just smiled. Tilting her head to reveal a large amount of red marks on her rather pearl white fur,

"Now continue." Knuckles just grinned and complied.

* * *

On another part of the pent house, Sonic was happily being challenged by several other random people into rounds of shots.

"Round 4!" One of them shouted and the bartender merely poured more of the liquor into their bottles.

"Let's go for some ducks! AND KEEEEEEETCHUP! YEEAAAAAH!"

"N-noooo! Round sevent-blurghba! With SOCKS! And a hot pair a-" Two of the seven contenders passed out. Sonic sweat dropped, still sober unlike the rest of the other drunken partiers.

Just as Sonic was about to claim another round, a loud squeal erupted, several drunks passing out from that high pitched tone, including four more of his challengers. Oh well.

"Sonic baby!" The same shrill voice screamed out, many wincing at the tone. Sonic, being used to the voice, suppressed his flinch and watched as his girlfriend made her way through the ground over to him. She had on an electric blue tube top, her breasts overly spilling, and with a black leather skirt that might as well have been a tube top as well, just placed to wrap around her nether area. Along with white leather boots and multiple jewelry, the excessively make-up caked face was Sally Acorn.

She pounced on him, meeting him with a slobbery kiss that smeared her red lipstick all over his lips.

"Sally." He breathed when she finally released, smirking at him.

"Oh Sonic-poo, I've missed you all day. And I've been feeling very…" She giggled, "…naughty as of lately."

With a smirk of his own he pulled her closer, "We can do something about that…"

She giggled again and met him in another kiss.

* * *

Somewhere ELSE, but not at the party, a fox was whistling happily as he waited for his guest to arrive.

Soon enough, a sleek black limo drove in, stopping right in front of Tails. He couldn't hold back the smile that erupted on his face as the door opened and a small hand came into view, clutching the door before a whole figure pulled itself out.

"A limo?"

"I like to make an impression." They gave each other a quick bear hug, both of them unable to _not_ smile.

"Long time no see." Tails grinned.

"Yeah, like three hours ago when I was running madly around the house with your peanut butter." The other figure smirked, before suddenly stopping and leaning forward.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked. The second figure was silent before a hand took Tails' black button up collar shirt and while the other worked on opening up the first few buttons.

"Amy?" Said figure Amy just smiled and tugged at his collar.

"You gotta look fine if you're gonna impress my girl." Tails raised an eyebrow as he stared at his long time friend.

"Your girl?" He questioned. Amy grinned, "Yeah my girl! She's already upstairs; I'll introduce you to her. Meanwhile…"

Amy checked herself over, twirling into a pose for Tails, "Don't I look fine?"

Tails merely grinned and lifted his arm, which Amy took as he led her into the building. "You look better than fine. How does that go?"

"Great." She squeezed his arm as they entered the elevator. As the elevator shuddered into movement, ascending higher and higher, the tighter Amy's grip on Tails' arm became.

"Amy?" She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his worried ones.

"You don't have to do this. If you're too depressed or scared or-" Tails silenced when Amy giggled.

"I'm not scared or anything Tails. Just nervous." Tails gave her a disbelieving look.

"_Nervous_?"

Amy smiled, "Yeah, everyone'll start talking and the buzz is so annoying!"

Tails gave her another hesitant look, "Not about…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Sonic? Pfft. That loser needs to get a life. He's probably at the top of his game, dating some slut, thinking himself as the almighty, and not worrying about non-superficial things… and a lot about beer"

Tails grinned and threw his arm over his long time friend's shoulder, "It's great to have ya back Amy."

* * *

While deep in lip-locking, something happened. It was strange, but he suddenly felt a strange chill. Maybe it wasn't only him, because a lot of people stopped and looked.

Sonic followed there gazes at the door which had swung open. His eyes slowly traced the foot wrapped in straps of the black high-heels, a long lean leg followed, only to his disappointment; it was concealed by the silky cloth that his eyes hungrily ate up, along with many other eyes of lustful men.

The dark blue of the dress seemed to dance along the feminine curves, hugging and wrapping, along with the contrast as it faded into black at the around her chest, no straps available. From the darkest blue of the dress, washing down to wonderful blue with dancing silver petals, although the open slit beginning from the mostly hidden thigh gave viewers a wonderful view of soft pink fur that enveloped the nicely toned leg.

Tracing his eyes over the wonderful curves, working his way over the nicely shaped hips and moderately sized waist, he shivered when stopping at the chest area, his eyes drooping, although he continued his search, trailing his eyes over the pink collar bone and freezing at the face.

In a twisted bun held by a shiny silver flower, strands poured out in attractive curls, bangs brushed to the side, falling lightly over bright emerald eyes. With silver eye shadow and black eyeliner, the green of those emerald eyes stood out, bright and vivid. Following down the pert nose and nicely shaped face, his eyes stopped at a pair of red gloss, lips looking so luscious and inviting…

Overall, the figure that just came in was extravagant, gorgeous, and downright sexy.

Flashing the crowd a pair of pearly white teeth, and in a smirk, she strode into the room with her nose in the air and smug look on her face.

And it just made Sonic even more… wanting than he already was.

And his girlfriend standing against him was seething. Someone was hot, possible hotter than her, and it just wouldn't do. _She_ had to be what men wanted. _She_ had to be the best. Her, her, and **only** her. _Sally Acorn._

No one could actually say that the female who just walked in was ugly, because that would just be stupid. Even Sally knew that, but that didn't mean she was pleased about it.

And she wasn't too pleased about that bump hitting her hip, which normally she would have, but she had a feeling that this time, it wasn't for her.

And. That. Just. Wouldn't. Do.

As if feeling the especially deadly daggers being sent from his girlfriend, she tilted her head, her gaze stopping on them.

Sonic felt himself freeze. Why was she so familiar…?

* * *

She stared at them, her eyes falling onto the hedgehog and squirral who liked like they were glued together.

She waited for that pang of pain, for that intake of needle-like air, for the burning of her eyes…but she felt nothing.

'_Nothing. I don't feel… anything. No pain. No hurt. No sadness. Nothing…'_ A smile burst on Amy's face, she could scream from happiness. _Nothing_! _**Nothing**_! She felt **nothing**! Ha!

Her happiness was evident, but it was quickly forgotten the second she got attacked.

* * *

"Knuckles!" Rouge somewhat squealed when he poked her inner thigh. He chuckled and continued dancing while teasing his girl.

She was laughing, but when she abruptly stopped, he stopped as well and looked at her in confusion,

"Rouge?"

"Is that…" She trailed off, her eyes wide in disbelief. Knuckles lifted his eyebrows in confusion and followed Rouge's line of sight. He squinted, not really knowing exactly what she was staring at. He spotted a couple of people, but his gaze stopped at a pink hedgehog. Something was familiar about her…

But then he froze. That smirk. That smug little smirk. He'd know that smirk anywhere.

"…_Amy_?" He whispered in disbelief. Rouge had disappeared, but you didn't have to be a genius to know where she went from her scream.

"Oh. My. GOD!" The white bat hit the pink hedgehog in a fierce hug.

"Rouge!" The hedgehog squealed, mostly out of surprise and lack of air.

"I can't believe you're here! You're back! You're back! You…" Rouge pulled back and looked at the new Amy in astonishment.

"You're back?" Amy smiled at her friend and nodded.

"I'm back." They smiled and hugged each other once more.

"Holy shit…" The small whisper made them pull away as Amy turned and saw her long time friend staring at her with in shock and disbelief.

"Amy?" She just pounced on him, enveloping him in a hug.

"I missed you so much Knuckles…" Amy whispered, hugging him tighter, the friend that was always like an older brother to her.

"Amy…" He hugged her back, unable to hold back a smile. She was back...

"How… when…" Knuckles spoke, but he couldn't seem to find the right words.

"Two days ago. She's been staying at my house." Tails broke in, a grin in place. Amy smiled back at him and played with a lock of her hair.

"Two days ago? Why haven't you contacted us or anything!" Rouge practically screeched, but it was dulled by the loud techno music.

"Well I was gonna!" Amy defended, holding up her arms, "But Tails told me about this party and I thought I might as well make my entrance here!"

"You could have always stayed with us…" Knuckles spoke quietly. Amy smiled softly and spoke,

"I could've, but your girlfriend has a big mouth." Knuckles grinned while Rouge pouted,

"I do n…" She shut up at the looks received from the trio.

Rouge huffed, crossing her arms and ending with a 'hmph'. "Well I don't."

Amy grinned, and her grin became even wider when she spotted something in the crowd.

"Cosmo! Over here!" The rest looked at where Amy was staring at, and a plant-like person appeared through the crowd.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Cosmo." Amy stood beside the embarrassed female. She was cute, with big blue eyes and adorable short hair that framed her face with red roses acting as hairclips, her bright green skin was clothed by a layered white dress, a gold ribbon with multiple red rubies traced the neckline as well as the waistline.

"Knuckles." He introduced, throwing his arm over his girlfriend. Rouge smirked and placed her hands on her hips, tilting her head slightly upward and shooting a complete smug trademark Rouge pose.

"Rouge.".

Her eyes fell on the last friend and she felt herself freeze. Standing in front of her was the most gorgeous man. Deep orange fur that looked like velvet, as well as bright blue eyes that twinkled. With gaze as intense as that, she felt herself melt, and also felt the return of the common blush, but this time, it seemed hotter than ever before.

He held his hand towards her, and she felt herself shiver at his cool but deep voice, "Tails."

Blue eyes fell on the outstretched hand before hesitantly shaking it.

Amy caught the stares the sent each other and grinned. Oh yeah, she _loved_ being cupid.

"Ya see Tails, I told you me making you look nice would make an impression on my girl." Amy grinned while her arm was thrown over Cosmo's shoulders.

Tails smirked back while Cosmo blushed harder, "Amy…"

Amy just laughed and shook her head. She smirked devilishly at them before nudging Rouge. Rouge shot her an irritated look, rubbing her ribs as her eyes fell on what Amy was motioning to, eyes widening and a smirk growing upon catching on. Clearing her throat, she spoke,

"Knuckles baby get me a drink. Amy come with me for a sec. Excuse us, Tails and Cosmo." Rouge said quickly. Knuckles didn't process what she had said and just stood there.

When he didn't move, Amy shoved him towards some drunks and caused them to topple over him like dominos. Rouge and Amy sweat dropped while Tails just stared and Cosmo looked around nervously trying to make sure they didn't catch any attention.

"Umm... Yeah let's go!" Amy began thrusting Rouge away from the couple. Tails' eyes widened when he realized what Amy was doing. _'Amy!'_

She turned her head back, throwing him an evil smirk, and he felt his confidence leave and his desperation grow. She couldn't leave him like this! He only felt confident when Amy was around! How was he supposed to… It was just so much simpler with Amy, because he knew, he could act stupid, cool, hyper, or whatever he wanted, and Amy would always back him up.

But that doesn't work if she's not here!

Panic rose as he stared at the red faced female who was leaning on one foot before switching to the other, also avoiding his eyes.

"Yeah… even though we just met and stuff… and this _is_ a party…" Tails trailed off with a sigh. He could hear Amy mocking him in his head.

Cosmo lifted her pretty blue eyes on him and he gulped down the lump that dug itself in his throat.

'_Be a man, ya wimp! There's a pretty girl standing in front of you, ask her to dance moron!'_ His mental Amy screamed in his head.

"You ahh…." She cocked her head in confusion and Tails found himself mentally beating himself up for thinking of something so **naughty** at such an _innocent_ expression.

"You wanna dance?" He spoke lamely, holding out his hand as an invitation. She stared at his hand nervously, seemingly frozen in place. Taking it as a 'no', he was about to let it down until a soft hand grabbed his.

"Ok" She smiled at him and he smiled back. He led her to the dance floor blushing like mad. They stood awkwardly in midst the sea of moving bodies, neither really knowing how to move to the fast techno.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Amy angrily yelled/whispered. Rouge just shook her head while Knuckles stifled a chuckle.

"He finally asks her to dance and they just stand there?" She yelled/whispered again. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at the couple standing awkwardly and tensely in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well that plan blew. You got another one in there, Cupid?" Knuckles smirked. Amy glared at him before her eyes widened and a smirk replaced her frown.

"Yeah I do, hold on!" Rouge and Knuckles raised an eyebrow as they watched Amy get up from her hiding crouching position, although it wasn't really necessary in the first place.

Amy disappeared within the crowd and the couple just waited, realization falling on their faces as the fast upbeat techno fell into one of a soft, slow dance tune.

* * *

Her voice filtered his ears, humming in a ringing tune. Her voice was amazing! Sure, there were many that were way better, but that didn't single out that her voice was pretty decent. Nice and soft, a warm way like the way a mother would sound when singing a lullaby to her child.

Then again, there were also many others with great voices, but personally…

Enough bantering, _she_ was amazing. Sonic found himself staring. She wasn't even up on stage, she made it seem like it was a song was merely being played through a CD, but he caught her sitting beside the DJ with a microphone, grinning to no end, her lips moving in slow, flowing motions.

He found himself smiling softly too, the total contrary of the look on his girlfriend's face. With a contorted look, she began tugging on Sonic's arm.

Making her voice low and sultry, she looked huskily up at him and spoke,

"How about we go somewhere private?" Now Sonic would have normally just jumped at the chance, grabbing her and running out of the room before anyone could blink. But this time… he wanted to hear her sing. Let him stay.

Grabbing her hand, but not even looking at her,

"Let's dance." He began pulling her towards the dance floor. Sally let herself be dragged, still overcoming the shock that had invaded her when a male, much less her male boyfriend _Sonic_, just **refused** her. Just said _no_.

He had taken her to the dance floor, but when she realized what he had done, her cheeks blew up in a cherry red of anger as she roughly pulled Sonic, sending him toppling over several dancing couples, one being the couple the mysterious but gorgeous female was singing for.

"Oof!"

"Ahh!"

"Oww..." Tails rubbed his sore head, a sure bump rising there from the knock on the floor. What happened? One second he was happily slow dancing with Cosmo in his arms and the next, he was staring up at the ceiling of the pent house, the left upper side of his head throbbing.

He lifted his head and attempted to soothe the ache, looking over at Cosmo who was clutching her leg, her ankle in particular, looking swollen whereas Sonic was on the ground flat on his stomach with his face implanted on the ground.

"Oh my god! Tails! Cosmo!" That haunting voice called. He felt his heart thump faster as he quickly peeled his face off the ground and brushed himself off. She ran over to the other two, not even glancing at Sonic as she helped them up. When Cosmo got up, she whimpered painfully, about to fall back down when Tails caught her.

"Cosmo!" The familiar hedgehog cried out in worry as Tails snaked his arm under Cosmo's knees and lifted her up.

Too busy in pain, she didn't bother to notice how close she was with the handsome male.

"She hurt her leg." Tails worriedly spoke.

"We passed by an infirmary didn't we? There's got to be one! Go take her there!" Amy instructed. Tails complied with a nod, throwing Amy a last grateful smile before leaving.

Amy watched as they left before turning to Sonic with a heated glare.

"Nice going _Sonic." _The pink hedgehog hissed at him. He stood there dumbfounded. How did she know his name?

"I can't believe you did that! They were hitting it off so perfectly!" She growled at him.

"Hey!" A voice interrupted the heating glares he was receiving from the very attractive female. Sonic felt himself gulp as he desperately tried to hide the obviousness in his lower clothing. He didn't _want_ her to be mad at him, but he couldn't help it! She looked absolutely _delicious_ with that angry look on her face.

"Whoa! What happened here?" An adult female rabbit approached them. Now for a rabbit, she seemed to steal the word foxy. Long brown curls pulled up in a nicely made ponytail, with almond colored and honey glazed eyes, the black eyeliner really doing its job in bringing out her eyes. With a wonderful creamy cream body and that mouth-watering spaghetti strap dress that tightly clung to her chest area, but let loose until her knees in a waterfall of crimson red, with long, very nice and shapely legs: she was gorgeous.

Who would've ever thought that this sexy bunny was actually former sweet ole innocent Cream the Rabbit?

"Nothing. Just this bastard ruined my genius plan! And he hurt Cosmo!" Cream raised a brow as she glanced at the well-known Sonic the Hedgehog. She used to think of him as a hero too, not as passionately as Amy once did, but she had changed her views upon him the day a red-faced Tails was shrouded in anger and sadness, unable to hold it any longer when he began explaining all to her.

She had never seen him the same again. To play with Amy, another being that had feelings, was a large crime. Honestly speaking, she always secretly expected him to hurt her feelings, especially when he kept leading her on like that, but he took it way too far when he hurt her like that. Promising lies to her and not confessing that he was actually seeing another girl, and then actually hurting, not only emotionally and mentally, but to actually lift his hand and strike her, scarring her physically, was unforgivable.

"Hey! I didn't hurt her purposefully!" He said, defending himself. As hot as she looked when angry, he didn't want her angry at _him_. He just met the girl!

"Sure you didn't, you dick." She scowled at him while Cream stifled her laughter.

"Wait! I di-" He was interrupted by none other than the terror from hell.

"Hey bitch, lay off my man!" She screeched. The female turned her attention to the squirral.

"Skank?" She addressed, her eyebrow cocked in a mock confusion manner, "Who invited you?"

Cream felt tears come out of her eyes from trying to hold back her laughter.

"You bitch!" Sally screeched once more. Amy held a smug smirk in place, "Go to hell!"

"See ya there slut" Amy retaliated, the same cool and smug smirk held in place. Sally went red and threw more words involving her shrill voice.

"I am not a slut!"

"Ohh…" Amy spoke quietly, her smirk fading before it returned with full force, "That explains your need for fake boobs."

Sally screamed and tried to lunge for the other female, but Sonic held her arm, restraining her.

"Sal-"

"That bitch! I'm gonna kill her!"

"Ooh, as if you weren't nasty enough." Cream was sure she was going to die. She was going to die, on this cold floor, her head and stomach exploding; all because she was trying to hold back her laugh.

"You-You bitch!" Amy just stood there coolly with her arms crossed over her chest,

"You seriously can't think of another insult?"

"Bite my ass!"

"Clean it!" Amy finished with a triumphant smirk. Sally was at a loss of words. The other one had won. No one had ever won over her. She always won. She _never_ lost.

Sally just screeched before taking Sonic's hand and stormed off in humiliation and anger.

Many who were watching congratulated and cheered Amy. Afterwards, they all dissolved into the party again, leaving Cream and Amy.

"You know, I really should have expected this. You always did like impressions and big openings." Cream spoke with a smirk as she turned to her friend.

Amy just grinned at her and enveloped her in a hug, "I missed you too Cream."

Cream smiled and mumbled into her friend, "You know we'll have to go to the cake shop after this."

Amy just grinned and nodded vigorously, "Of course, I'm in need for a caramel and chocolate meltdown."

"And peaches 'n' cream!" They laughed together but were interrupted by Rouge.

"I can't believe you just did that to the Queen Bitch!" Rouge called from behind her laughing. Amy turned to her with a huge grin on her face.

"Talk about revenge. Man that felt so good."

Amy felt herself smile when she heard a familiar loud voice bellow,

"Who'd I hear about dissin' the Queen Bia-" Abruptly stopping, standing in front of Amy was a very large crocodile, one she held dear to her heart.

The crocodile squinted, for once silent as looked down and up at the female hedgehog, his mouth hung open slightly.

A sudden lecherous grin appeared on his face as he shoved Knuckles aside and stood in front of Amy.

"And who might you be, lovely lady. I'm Vector, but you already knew that." Vector flirted, attempting to act smooth. He took her hand and slowly kissed it before merely just holding her hand in front of her, as if showing it off. Amy held an amused smirk as she stifled a giggle that wanted to surface.

Rouge was about to correct Vector, but Cream slapped a hand over her mouth with a large smile on her face.

"Of course I did." Amy spoke with a knowing smirk. Vector blinked in surprise,

"You did…? I-I-I mean of course you did!" Amy giggled, unable to hold all her laughter. This was just too funny!

"And what might your name be?" Vector held that same smirk of his.

"Amy." A deep cool tone voiced. Vector stared in confusion as he glanced at his life-long partner.

"Hey Espio." Amy grinned, moving her head so she could look at Espio standing behind the crocodile.

Espio hadn't changed much, although he was obviously taller, along with his fur, becoming a much deeper purple than before. But otherwise…

"Amy?" Vector questioned, confused. He looked back at Espio before looking at Amy and then back at Espio. This process repeated several times before he opened his mouth to say something when his eyes widened and his head snapped back to look at Amy.

"Amy?" She smirked, laughter hidden in her smile. Vector's eyes widened more as he finally realized, "Amy!"

"Hi Vector." She smiled. Vector blinked in shock, continuing to blink as Amy just rolled her eyes and enveloped the long-time friend in a hug.

"Hey Vector." She whispered. He wrapped his arms around here before grinning,

"Just couldn't stay away from me could ya Amy?" Amy laughed and hugged him tighter,

"It's the only reason Espio thinks I'm insane."

"I think you're insane for a lot of reasons." Amy stuck her tongue out on him before she felt a poke on her back.

Turning around, she felt her heart ache at the boy now man standing there with his arms behind his back, his foot drawing circles on the floor.

"I think I need a hug too." She felt tears in her eyes as she jumped at the bee, who had somehow strangely, considered her as his mother.

"Oh Charmy…" He hugged her back with equal force and the rest of the group just smiled at the scene.

"I missed you so much…" Charmy mumbled into her shoulder. Amy clenched her eyes as she hugged him tighter.

"I know. I'm so sorry, Charmy. I didn't want to leave you…" Charmy pulled back, staring down at Amy's face. He placed his hand on her cheek and whispered,

"It's okay. I understand. I'm just glad that you're back." A smile blossomed on Amy's face as she hugged the bee once more.

"Charmy..." She smiled before throwing her arms around him and pulling him into another a tight hug.

"Thank you…" She whispered and Charmy patted her head affectionately.

"Yeah well, at least you're back!" He spoke enthusiastically. Amy pulled back and grinned,

"Oh Charms, you know I can't stay away from you! You would have missed my cookies!"

"Yeah, I would have ate your killer spaghetti too."

"My… Hey! It wasn't that bad!" Amy pouted.

"Amy, you sent 234 and a half people to the hospital." Vector pointed out.

"Hey! At _least_ it wasn't 235!" Amy huffed, a pout stuck on her face.

"You're still childish I see." Espio merely said, shaking his head.

"Well you're still gullible Espio!" Amy said and Espio glared at her.

"Well yo-" He was cut off when Amy hugged him.

"But it's good to see you again." She said smiling.

"Hmph" he said with slight pink dusting his cheeks. She pulled away and rolled her eyes.

"Well, you obviously haven't changed much." Espio just turned his head away while Amy smiled.

"So…" Charmy finally said, "What do you want to do now?"

* * *

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vector and Amy cried out simultaneously as the chugged more alcohol down their throats. Bystanders cheered them on as the other ones who had been doing the same action toppled to the ground, unable to complete the task.

"How many drinks can she hold?" Knuckles asked his eyes wide as he stared at Amy's seventh round. People who he knew that were _very_ familiar with alcohol were toppled on the ground.

"You have no idea. Remember that time Amy came back for a week when she was fifteen?" Knuckles lifted his gaze to the ceiling as he nodded. Amy had come for a surprise visit, although she stayed on the down-low, and she stayed at their house for a while before returning to Petal City.

Knuckles nodded and Rouge just grinned, "Got fake ID's, drank more than 3 gallons, got caught by the cops, let out the next morning, courtesy of Cream."

Knuckles just grinned as Vector finally coughed and sputtered out the drink before collapsing on the ground, crowning Amy triumphant.

"Yes! Whoooo! I AM DA MASTA!" She pumped her fist in the air and before stumbling a bit and then straightening herself up.

She walked over to Knuckles and Rouge, that same smug smirk in place.

"I won!"

"I should take you clubbing! How long are you staying this time?" Rouge spoke happily. Amy just smiled and said,

"Oh, I'm not leaving." Knuckles and Rouge's eyes resembled saucers, as well as their mouths.

"…what?" Rouge choked out.

"I'm not leaving. It's about time I came back to town. Permanently."

Amy grinned at their shocked faces before Rouge's took on a happy one.

"That's great! You're staying! There's so much we have to do and-" Rouge just pounced on Amy with a delighted hug and squealed.

Knuckles, still getting over the shock, whispered, "You're… staying….?"

Amy pulled away from Rouge and grinned from ear to ear, nodding vigorously.

"Staying…" Knuckles mumbled, silent for a moment before this time, throwing his arms over Amy.

Amy… was staying… for good.

* * *

"How hard is it to find a door?" Amy whispered mockingly to herself as she nimbly swept through the wave of people. As parties were fun, the crowdedness of everything was suffocating.

After ending up on another wall that stared blankly at her, she sighed before turning around, determined to find a damned door.

"Hey!" She poked one of the bodies lying on the floor. The person's eyes were closed, but the flicked open after receiving a rather painful jab to the side, courtesy of Amy's heel. Gold eyes met green.

"Unng…" The person groaned, their vision fuzzy, "Whaddya want?"

"Can you help me?" Amy's angelic voice filtered into the person's ears. Eyes that had fluttered close shot wide open, everything else hazy, that is, until the said person's gaze adjusted to the surroundings. The first site meeting the dazed eyes was one that sent them wide in surprise. Leaning down, hands against the knees as balance, with breasts pressed up together and oozing out…

"Hello?" She asked again, not noticing that her position was affecting the person. All she received as a response was half-lidded eyes staring dazedly at her. About to give up and ask someone else, she blinked in surprise when the person that had been sprawled on the ground was suddenly in front of her, a dirty smirk on.

"And who might you be?" The person, male and hedgehog, to be specific, smirked.

"You really don't need to know that." Amy grinned nervously.

"Well… I'm… uhh… who…" The male struggled to find himself within his still drunken foggy mind.

"I… uhh…. Forgot?" Amy giggled at the hedgehog who scratched his head in confusion.

"Oook. Do you know where the door is?" The hedgehog scratched his head as he thought, with a serious look on his face that made Amy burst out laughing. She couldn't help it! It was just too funny!

"Silver!" He suddenly cried out, interrupting her laughter. She stopped and looked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"Silver! My name… is Silver… I think." He finished, a victorious grin plastered on his face. Amy smiled and shook her head,

"Alright then Silver, do you know where the door is?"

"The door… it's at the place you leave from!" He spoke smartly, while Amy's brow twitched in irritation,

"I know that!"

"Then why are you asking?" Amy just huffed and turned around, deciding that she didn't need anyone's help to find a **stupid** _**little**_ _door_!

At last, after ten minutes of searching, she found the door! But happiness was instantly deflated when she opened the door to find an intimate couple doing… intimate things.

Amy huffed as she opened another door, finding similar scenes over and over again. First, she couldn't find a single piece of rectangular crap within sight, and now, every time she found one, someone frisky had to be behind it!

Finding a rather large looking door, she contemplated her luck as she opened it and peered on the other side, doing a small happy dance at her victory of finding a door that led outside!

For some reason, she tilted her head and her eyes met the couple she had once cried over, deep in a lip-lock session. She remembered, so faintly ago, that she felt pain when she looked at this scene, but now, she felt nothing. Absolutely nothing. A nothing you felt when you looked at a sidewalk. And that was it, the nothingness of it all that made her so happy. Made her feel like she had completed a life-long task, like she had gone through this whole journey, and now, it was finally over.

He was a jerk who tossed her aside and she was a bitch who came from hell.

'_They deserve each other.'_ She rolled her eyes at them and finally escaped to freedom.

* * *

He wasn't sure why, but he felt himself angry at his girlfriend at yelling at the other female. It was strange. He wasn't supposed to be siding with someone other than his girlfriend. Especially siding with another girl who wasn't.

It didn't matter if his girlfriend was right or wrong, he HAD to side with her. It's just the way it went. At least, if he wanted to keep his reputation going, something he definatly wanted to keep going.

Although he was quite curious about said female against Sally. He had spotted her several times during the party, one that took place in a ridiculously large penthouse. Throughout the times he had caught a glimpse of her, he had caught moments with Rouge and Cream. He had also caught her talking to Knuckles at one point, and he made a mental note sure to ask the red echidna about that later.

"Sonic-Poo, I'm going to go freshen up at the ladies room. Wait for me baby!" She giggled, stalking off, Sonic's eyes falling on her round behind visible to him from the tube-top skirt. Unfortunately, it was also visible to any other male, those of which who also stared. In return, Sonic glared at them, but it wouldn't do any good to start a fight now.

She abruptly stopped; her shoulders suddenly tense as she turned to look at him with a dark look in her eyes.

"I don't want you talking to **her.**" Sonic shivered as his eyes found the female he knew Sally was talking about. She was laughing and pointing at a rather large green thing lying on the ground.

Sonic squinted, feeling a strong sense of déjà vu. Was that Vector?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when he was suddenly enforced with a heavy weight thrown on him. He stumbled back before recomposing himself and shoving whatever had come in contact with him.

"WHAAAAA!" The source of the heavy weight randomly shouted as Sonic turned to said source.

"H-hey Sooooooooonic" The obviously drunken silver hedgehog slurred. Sonic slapped his forehead,

"I told you not to take too much alcohol!"

"Y-you know that chick? Da-da-da-da-da-da bluuuuuuuee one? She a likes me! Also dat… da red birdie… here birdie birdie… we went to da room! And we did-uhh-wha we do? Me like. But ME! I'm-a like t-t-the p-pink one! She's hot! And a…" Silver said slurring over the words.

"You are drunk beyond salvation."

"Yeah b-but she don't likes me, 'cause she tinks I like d-dat pink chick!"

"You act as if I know who you're talking about." Sonic sighed and leaned back against the wall, watching his friend talk nonsense.

"Blaze! Blaze! Blaze! The chick who makes a… daze! Yeah! Blaze! And a-wha? You say… you sayin' somthin'?" Silver stared unfocusedly at him, his eyes taking on an unclear look.

"Blaze is here?" Sonic piqued, his eyes looking at the crowd, though he stopped when his instincts screamed 'BACK UP!' Always listening to his instinct, he leaned back, missing the wobbly but sure fist swinging in front of him.

"What the hell?" He yelled, but Silver just shakily threw another punch at him, this time though, Sonic caught the fist.

"Ay-Lemme go!"

"What was that for?"

"Wha-What are yu talki-DON'T HIT ON MY GIRL! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER! SHE'S FOR MEEEEEE!" Silver threw himself on Sonic.

"Argh! Dude! Get off!" Sonic shoved him off, sending Silver tumbling backwards. Silver was silent for a while before he looked up at Sonic, a solemn look on his face.

"Blaze… Blaze isn't here…" Silver whispered. Sonic raised a brow and stared at the silver hedgehog.

"Blaze isn't here?" He repeated. He was thrown off guard when Silver suddenly collared him and hollered into his face,

"Yes she is! SHE'S HERE! S-see? Over there." Silver pointed to a male orange bird who was winking at them.

"Uh Silver? That's not Blaze" Sonic held his laughter.

"YES IT IS! YES IT IS! YES IT I-"He stopped in mid-sentence and passed out over Sonic. "Get… OFF!"

Sonic, once more, disposed of the hedgehog by merely throwing him on some random spot on the ground before walking away.

Finding a nice unoccupied corner to lounge around, his eyes searched for that pink hedgehog.

"Where is she…?" He mumbled as his hands dove for his pockets, his thoughts set on one person only.

After a long round of searching and not finding, he shook his head and scoffed, "This is ridiculous! You don't even know her name!"

Sonic's ears lowered as his thoughts jumped from that female and hopped on Sally. "Besides… I have a girlfriend…"

Was that disappointment? No! Impossible! Sally was an awesome girlfriend. Gorgeous and a great partner when involving passionate actions.

What more could he ask for?

His mind went into overloading shock as a picture of his old number one fan flashed in his head. He practically screamed and threw the beer bottle across the room, not really caring where it landed.

He did not just see…. No, he didn't. He was drunk! He wasn't thinking clearly! Dammit! He needed another beer!

As his hand was about to encircle the wonderful bottle, he was shoved against the wall and lips smashed onto his, a pair of legs wrapping around his waist.

"Mm!" He finally realized that he was having a rather intimate make-out session with Sally, who from her breath was obviously drunk.

She pulled back in need of air before hungrily ravishing his neck.

"Sally…" He gasped as his little friend rocketed high. She began rubbing herself against him, making him groan in pleasure.

"Sonic…" She breathed out, her voice heavy. She attempted to rip off his shirt, but he eagerly pulled her up and smashed his lips on hers. In midst of their heated make-out session, something happened. Even though, he was here, kissing one of campus's sexiest females, the face of that pink hedgehog flashed in his mind, the same one who didn't enlighten him with her damn name!

Jerking back, his eyes were wide as he panted, still trying to shake off the surprise, but he was still having troubles dealing with the previous shock he had yet to overcome.

He looked down, his girlfriend who now hung limp in his arms.

Sonic sighed as he lifted her up and walked out in search of the man with the keys.

During his search, he accidentally bumped into a couple and ran into his luck, finding that the couple he had bumped was Knuckles and Rouge.

"Ay! Oh it's you Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Yeah Knuckles, can I have the key for the private room?" Sonic asked, having a bit of trouble holding Sally.

"Yeah right here." Knuckles took it out of his pocket and handed it to Sonic who smiled gratefully before placing the key in his hand pocket

"So, you surprised or what?" Rouge smirked devilishly.

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "'Bout what?"

Rouge's smirk fell, "Don't act stupid. You know what I mean. Aren't you surprised at all at our amazing pink friend?"

His eyes widened as he realized who she was talking about. The angel who had walked into the room and the same one he couldn't seem to receive a name from. He was determined that it fall from her lips. Her lips…

"Sonic?" Rouge questioned after a few moments of silence, seeing as Sonic had yet to reply his answer.

"I guess she's ok, pretty hot." All of the sudden Rouge lost her smirk and pulled on his collar and got him real close to his face,

"I swear to god Sonic, if you ever hurt her in any way I will personally buy you a coffin before shoving you in it with seventeen working chainsaws and electrical wires. May you never see the light again." she said darkly and shoved him off. Sonic's eyes widened and nodded quickly.

"Good." She smiled normally again and Sonic was officially creeped out.

"Uh... ya ok" Sonic said quickly and rushed past them. He made his way across the room, stopping at a large metal door. He struggled but successfully removed the key from his pocket and inserted it into the slot. He leaned her against the wall and pressed his body against her to keep her in place so she wouldn't fall down. She moaned slightly in her sleep before resuming complete silence.

Finally opening the door, he shuffled into the room, gently placing the squirral on the bed. He stepped back and stared hard at the peacefully sleeping female. Something was off. He didn't know what it was, but it was off.

Shaking his head at his foolishness, he exited the room. What was he saying? Of course nothing was wrong! His life was perfect! He had money, friends, popularity, and a girlfriend. What could be wrong?

He stood silently, contemplating on what to do next. And he would have, if not a drunken Silver contacted him once more.

"She left!"

"What?"

"I-I talked to her! And she… she was HOT! W-we and I…" Sonic's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Dude, you are so wasted."

"Nu-uuuuuuh! She left!"

"Who left?"

"That pink chick! The really hot one! She was pink and blue and green…" Sonic's eyes widened in hope. Maybe he could talk to her!

"Where is she?" He spoke excitedly.

"Wha? Weren't… WEREN'T…. WERE YOU NOT listening to… SHE LEFT!" Silver slurred; his mind beyond comprehension. Sonic's hopes fell.

"Yeah…"

"LIKE RIGHT NOW!" Sonic's ear twitched as he looked back up at the bumbling moron.

"What?"

"She just LEEEEEEFT! YEAAAAAAH! I AM ON FIRE!" Sonic shoved the silver hedgehog off of him as he struggled through the crowd, desperately trying to reach the door. He could still catch her! Of course he could, he's the fastest thing alive!

And so the blue hedgehog zoomed through the door, nobody even noticing.

* * *

'_What am I doing? Right, I wanted fresh air and now I'm LOST! Dammit!'_ Amy cursed several colorful words as she turned away from the dark part of the woods she had somehow entered. And we're all very aware of the rule involving darkness, and things where lights don't shine.

"Right…" Amy mumbled as she hiked her dress to step over a twig protruding from the ground. She was sure that she was having a déjà vu moment, up until she had this instinct to lift her leg while she walked and realized that if she hadn't, she would have tripped.

And that would suck.

"Why is this so familiar?" Amy questioned as she walked over the large bush and looked up at the scenery in front of her.

A large land of grass and trees, with many flowers of different colors swaying around with the wind, and a large lake, with a large multitude of panels of wood above the water.

Amy lifted her hand, placing it on her cheek,

"Now this brings back memories." Amy softly spoke, realizing why the nagging déjà vu had clung to her. She couldn't help the excited little giggle that bubbled from her lips as she lifted her dress and ran across the field, flinging her shoes off.

Sliding on the boardwalk, she happily reached the end as she threw her legs over the side and dipped them in the cool water.

She laughed and took her hairclip, pulling it out of the bun as her hair fell out of its constriction, now given freedom. Lifting her hand, she dug it in her hair, ruffling it until she was sure that she looked like she just came back from monkey ravishing.

Staring at the silver gleaming hairclip, she laughed merrily again as she carelessly tossed it into the water, fish appearing to stare at the strange ornament.

"Beautiful…" Amy's ears twitched as she whipped her head behind her to look at the blue hedgehog standing mere meters away.

"Sonic? What are you doing here?" He didn't answer, merely disposing of the distance standing between them as he walked forward.

Once he was only mere inches away from her, he opened his mouth,

"Can… can I sit?" She stared up at him, their eyes locking. Suspicion clouded her as she soundlessly nodded, eyeing the hedgehog as he sat beside her, his eyes avoiding her gaze.

"So umm… did you have fun tonight?" Amy's eyes narrowed, boring holes into the other hedgehog's back.

"Yes…"

"Good…"

"…Sonic…" He turned to look at her, and felt his heart skip a beat when he met her eyes. They were beautiful, like bright jewels, lively and pure.

He forced his gaze away from her, knowing if he stared any longer, he might pin her onto the ground and do unspeakable things.

"I umm… Sorry about Sally. She just had a bad day an-" Amy lifted her hand and waved it off.

"No need to apologize for her. I really don't need an excuse. In all honesty, I couldn't care less." Amy shrugged, stating the truth so bluntly.

"Oh…" They were silent, Amy playing with the water, Sonic fiddling with his fingers, each deep in their own thoughts.

"Why'd you ruin Tails' dance?" Amy questioned, one of the hundreds of questions that she wanted answered. Hundreds of questions… she wasn't really surprised at Sonic's lack of them. He really never did care about her, and she proved it to herself.

"I told you! It was an accident. I didn't mean to do it! Hell, I'm happy that guy has a chick to hand out with. He's been single for a long while, and it'll be good for him. Bes-"

"Never mind, I don't really need an excuse to guilt on after all." She spoke unemotionally. Sonic quieted, not really knowing what to say. Where had his smooth charm gone?

"Say…" Her fuzzy pink ears twitched, indicating that she was listening. "How do you know my name?"

The female threw him a look that could only be described as involving shock, disbelief, incredulousness, and confusion.

"How much alcohol have you consumed Sonic?" Amy spoke sternly.

"Does that really matter? I'm asking you about how you know my name!" That look was back.

"Hello Sonic! What kind of a question is that? How can you even ask me about how _I_ know _your_ name? Hello! Sonic the Hedgehog! If I don't know you, then nobody does." Sonic was left confused, but decided to drop the matter for another time.

"Forget it. How about your name? You got one, right?" Sonic joked, but all he received was that look times ten.

"Sonic?"

"Yeah, my name, and yours?" All he received was silence as he studied her facial expression. First it was shock, the confusion, then realization, followed by anger.

"Should have figured." She spoke darkly as she abruptly stood up and walked over to the area in which she had thoughtlessly thrown her shoes towards.

"What? Wait!" He stood up as well, stumbling to catch up after her. Now was so not the time for lecherousness, but her behind was very attention catching!

"Wait!" He cried out as he finally reached her.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Amy's met his, anger circulating her. How did he have it so easy?

"You wouldn't know. You can't remember!" She stomped off, leaving Sonic in more confusion. He shook his head and zoomed after her again. This time though, he caught her wrist, forcing her to stop.

"Let me go!"

"Wait! At least tell me what you're so upset about!" Amy glared at the spot at the ground before looking up at him.

"It's somewhat of a disappointment when someone who you've tried so hard to forget can so easily forget about you." Amy continued to struggle, but Sonic gave no signs of letting go. It was true. She remembered those nights, begging god to make her forget, to take away the memory of the blue hedgehog, and here he was, standing again, and he could forget her just like that. It was frustrating.

"I know you?"

"You _knew_ me." Amy corrected. Sonic stared long and hard at her. He knew that he knew her. She was too familiar to not know her. Her name was dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't reach it.

"I-" She lifted her hand, silencing him.

"Forget it. It doesn't really matter." She cried out in frustration as she gave another strong tug, but Sonic refused to let her arm go. Sighing, she gave up, seeing as he was stronger than her and she wouldn't be able to regain her wrist back.

She looked up at him, a tired look in her eyes. She knew that the only way to be free of him is if he found out her name. But she didn't want to give it to him. She didn't want him to know. And it was probably better that way.

She could lie about her name, give him an alias, but what good would it do? Buy her time, she supposed. She really needed to get herself a bodyguard…

With a tired sigh, she spoke, "I tell you my name, you let me go?"

He nodded, easing the hold on her wrist, but keeping it firm.

"Alright then… let me go," She paused, thinking about how she wanted to go with this, "…my Sonikku."

She hadn't used that name in **years.** It felt weird, but other than that, she felt no attachment to that name. Maybe she could give it for somebody else to use?

Sonic's eyes widened. Only one person called him that in his whole life. Only one person _could_ call him that. An image flashed in his head as his senses caught up with him and he finally recognized her.

"Amy?"

* * *

And that's that! I could have gone more dramatic I suppose, but I really want to prove that Amy's no longer hung up on Sonic anymore. The last one made it seem like, wow, you had ten years to get over him and you're not done yet? Enough of Amy's suffering; let's lay some drama on Sonic, seeing as Amy will have loads of drama in later chapters.

Later,

Comment if ya want to.

PCA (Paranoid Crack Abuser?)


	3. Chapter 3

Back with a chapter 3! I reread the old version and the last two renewed chapters and I saw how much I changed it! I'm not sure if you guys like the new one better or the old one, so comment and tell me what ya think, 'kay?

BTW, I love originality, but in this story, there will be moments of cliché.

Do not own SEGA!

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 3

Deep into Crimson, In Need of a Stupid Cupid

* * *

Sunshine filtered into the room, specifically hitting the pink hedgehog sprawled all over the sheets. A loud and long bear like groan erupted as something loud and noisy was thrown into the room. Safely landing on the bed, a black rectangular contraption lay upside down, uncontrollably beeping a loud screeching noise with red flashing numbers reading 5:00 AM.

"UUUUNGH!" A hand poked out from under the sheets, grabbing the black rectangular contraption and flinging it across the room, the impact sending the poor alarm into tattered broken pieces on the ground.

"Wake up Amy! We got morning classes!" A voice yelled as a fox entered the room, his eyes falling on his broken alarm clock.

"Hey! That was mine!" He shouted, jumping onto Amy's bed as she groaned, smashing a pillow onto her face as to block out the noises.

"Mm… Sleep…" She grumbled, but Tails just laughed and abruptly pulled the covers off, exposing Amy's long and lean legs to the cool morning air.

"Ack!" She cried out, diving her legs closer to her in attempt to keep whatever warmth was left.

"Come on Amy! Time to wake uuuuuuup!" He chimed, standing up to move around the bed and look at Amy's contorted face.

"You… Suck…" She grumbled as she finally sat up, her hair in disarray and her hand tiredly rubbing her eye.

Tails just smiled and sat next to his best friend, "We have morning classes, so you need to get ready."

Amy scowled and looked up at him, "How are you so cheery?"

Tails laughed and smiled, "Coffee. Does wonders."

Amy nodded and stood up, stretching up as she moaned at the feeling of pulling at her sleep-driven muscles.

"You get ready. I'll make you some." Tails stood up as well. Amy gave him a smile,

"Thanks Tails."

"No problem, just be ready by six!" He yelled and Amy shook her head, dragging herself into the bathroom.

Entering the pristine white bathroom, she quickly stripped herself of her garments and entered the shower, sighing happily when the hot water hit her in multiple heavy drops.

With half lidded eyes, she leaned her cheek onto the cool tiled wall as she recollected her thoughts back to that moment several nights ago.

_(Flashback)_

"_Amy?" And he remembers. Why did I say that again? I really don't want to be indulged by questions…_

"_The triumphant remembers. Hey look, you know me now, Can I go?" I knew I was being too hopeful. Sonic was always stubborn, why would he change now? It has always been the same game to him, and it probably always will be. _

"_Amy…" He repeated, and I was just silent. I had to admit, I did want to see what his reaction was, but other than that, I really didn't want anything to do involving this guy. _

"_Amy…" I rolled my eyes, but allowed him the time for his brain to adjust that, yes I am here, no I will not jump you, and yes I want you to fuck off. But I don't think the last one will really register. _

"_Oh my...god...Amy? You're back? I-I" Ooh, Sonic's stuttering. How __**adorable**__. Blech. That was hard to think. Ew. Wow. I can't even think of Sonic as cute… Wow. _

"_Amy! I-I… Wha… Amy, what are y-you…" What's this ass stuttering for? Amy's being harsh! Three cheers for this chick! I've accomplished being a total bitch!_

_Right, my return is so shocking. He didn't seem to care before now… or ten years ago. Why would it matter now?_

"_You… and... Amy...when did you…" I sighed; I really shouldn't have hinted my name. Giving him an alias would have been way better. _

"_Amy… You came back?" I looked down at my wrist. Bastard didn't let me go. Shit. _

"_I'm here aren't I?"_

"_Amy… What… What are you doing here?" I looked up at him and raised a brow, inwardly pissed off._

"_What kind of a question is that? I can be here if I want to be. I mean, I know it's a really weird forest but-"_

"_No! I mean, what are you doing here? Back. I thought you left." I rolled my eyes._

"_I did leave, much like I want to now." _

"_Then why did you come back?" Okay, time to let out the tiger. WARNING: ANGRY BITCH ON LOOSE!_

"_I don't really think that it's any of your business, Sonic." I hissed. He looked taken back, but I honestly couldn't care less. Really, I felt nothing. _

"_To fucking hell it ain't. What are you doing here?" I glared at him._

"_And to fucking hell with you Sonic, 'cause it's none of your business." In his shocked state, I was able to regain my wrist and I made a mad dash for my shoes. Little black heels, I'm coming for ya! May we run away together to a private island where Sonic will never find us! Mwahahaha!_

_Aaaaaand I spoke too soon. I felt myself pulled back as my wrist was contained again. I smashed into Sonic's chest, my nose taking abuse. Crap and Damnation! How could I have forgotten that this bastard is the fastest thing ever? Damn!_

"_Amy!" He held me tight to his chest. Once upon a time, I would've killed to be in this position, but now, I would kill to get away from it. _

"_Uuung!" I pushed him back with all my force and managed to make some distance between us. _

"_Sonic!" I yelled in anger, but he merely stared at me with a solemn look on his face. _

"_Amy… just give me a chance to say something…" I sighed. Crap, why am I __**that**__ person? That person who feels all bad when someone begs to them and you feel all 'hey, give 'em a chance!' or some other bullshit. Yeah, I'm that person. And that sucks. Couldn't I be like that sort of person who'd turn the other cheek and pull the finger if someone asks that question?_

_Crap. Maybe I should go join forces with Eggman. We'll have ourselves a party in celebration of NO SONIC! Mwahahaha! Maybe I CAN be evil!_

_Right, okay, be serious. "Fine…"_

_Sonic smiled as he took a step closer, but I stepped back. A look of hurt crossed his face for just a second, but I was pretty sure it was either fake, or it was never there at all._

"_Amy..." He spoke softly, his eyes held downcast. I looked at him quizzically, pondering and speculating on what he was going to do._

"_Amy...I..." He trembled slightly, his shoulders tense and a frown marring his face. His eyes darted from place to place, as if the words he was looking for would be found there. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit on his lower lip. _

_I stared at him curiously, testing the possibilities in my head and scratching out the outrageous and ridiculous ones from my head. The tension was thick, but it was cut when Sonic abruptly burst out. _

"_I'M SORRY AMY!" He's __**sorry**__? He's… sorry? Now, I was really interested. An apology ten years late, I wanted to hear what he had to say. _

"_For what?" I asked him softly._

"_For...for... making you...upset" Upset? Forget it, I don't want to hear what he has to say, especially when the words he decides to pick are apologies for making me fall into heartbreak and pain for years and labeling it as upset. He thought the feeling I felt when he broke my damn heart was __**upset**__? He thinks, after all that pain that I had to suffer while he pranced around with his girlfriend, not a care in the world, not caring how his actions affected others, that I will forgive him, after being '__**upset'**__? That no good, arrogant, selfish, prick, dumb, crappy, __**mother fucker**__!_

"_A little late for that huh Sonic?" I spoke softly to him and he seemed taken back. As if he was expecting me to suddenly jump back in his arms like the pitiful obsessed fan girl I used to be._

"_What do you mean 'a little late for that'?" He yelled angrily._

"_I mean that it's too late to be asking for forgiveness!" _

"_What do you mean? The Amy I used to know wouldn't be like this!"_

"_Really?" And I laughed. I just laughed, laughed so hard that tears came out of my eyes and I found myself clutching my stomach, even though Sonic was still hanging tightly to my hand. I knew I looked strange, and I knew Sonic would probably visit a psychologist after this. But I just had to… laugh. So I did. _

_Sonic really __**did**__ expect me to jump back in his arms like the pitiful obsessed fan girl I used to be. He didn't see the change after all. Pity, but some things don't change. Sonic's still blind._

_Man, I was really pathetic back then! I'm just glad I was able to correct myself, and I got over that mistake of mine. _

_But that's what made it so __**damn **__funny__, the fact that Sonic really __**did**__ expect me to jump back in his arms like the pitiful obsessed fan girl I used to be._

_Back to the point, where I had finally stopped laughing at the irony of it all, I looked up at him. He stared at me strangely. _

"_What's wrong with you? You aren't supposed to be like this. You drank too much didn't you? It's okay, let me tak-"_

"_You know what Sonic. Shut up. Seriously." I hissed his name and he inwardly flinched._

"_What do you mean? The Amy __**I**__ used to know wouldn't be like this!" He repeated, but instead of laughing, my eyes narrowed in anger._

"_That girl you used to know, that girl whose heart was shattered, that girl who was foolish enough to think an ass like you could EVER fall in love with her, grew up and doesn't give a __**fuck**__ about what __**you**__ say to her anymore!" I hissed at him and shoved him off of me. He looked shocked but I really didn't need to see his reaction for this one. I stomped away from him, fuming with anger. _

_Does he really think I'll forgive him just like that?_

_(End Flashback) _

"Ahh…" Amy sighed as the source of water had been but off, leaving her to the clutches of the hot steam surrounding the room. Carefully stepping out of the shower, she quickly grabbed the fuzzy necessities, wrapping them around her as she walked into the room.

Running over to the closet, she quickly pulled out her undergarments, but struggled on what to wear.

First day of University, the choices were endless.

"Tails!" She cried out, and the friendly fox popped his head into the room.

"Yeah?" Unlike most boys, Tails wasn't affected by the fact that Amy was standing in only a bra and panties. She was like his sister, and there was no way he'd ever think of her like that.

"I need your opinion." With that said, she began pulling out several articles of clothing.

"Should I go with this shirt and this skirt? No no, maybe that shirt with these jeans an- Wait wait, these shoes with that top!"

Tails shot her a dubious look, "I'm a guy."

Amy glared at him before deciding she didn't need his help. Pulling on a pair of navy blue jeans, throwing on black belt with a glittery red buckle, she added a red tank top with black shred marks made by obvious claws all over it. Adding some gold bangles and a nice red necklace, with just gloss to keep her going as makeup, she had finished for the most part.

"Now what to do…" She mumbled as she decided to just place her mid-length hair in a high ponytail.

"There!" She exclaimed in triumph as she finished tying the lace of her all-star sneakers. She loved those, and Vans! No one could forget those!

"Amy! Come on! We don't have all day!" Tails shouted from somewhere else in the house. Amy smiled as she lifted her beige bag and threw it over her shoulder.

Walking out of the room, she entered the kitchen where Tails was peacefully sipping on his coffee. Dumping her bag on the chair, she grabbed some toast, buttering it before sitting across Tails and happily nibbling on it.

"All ready?"

"Eh, more or less." Tails grinned as he handed her a mug, which she happily took, lifting her leg and settling on the white chair.

They chatted for a while, that is until Tails abruptly pulled her from her seat and dragged her out of the house.

"Mm!" She tried to speak, but she still had that toast dangling out of her mouth. Tails ignored her as he shoved her into his car before hopping onto the driver's seat and taking off.

When Tails looked back at Amy, he couldn't hold back his laughter at the scene she was making. With that shocked look on her face, and the toast she had been nibbling on locked between her teeth, it was priceless.

When Amy finally regained control of her mind, she glared at the fox before pulling the toast out of her mouth and grumbling,

"That wasn't funny."

Tails just smiled and drove. Amy was back, and everything was ok. There was nothing to worry about. Everything was good in life again.

* * *

Amy walked down the halls, her eyes darting from the paper she held in her hands to the doors with numbers on them. She had just been on a 204, how the fuck did she reach 907?

Spotting a red echidna ahead of her, she made a mad dash for him before pouncing on his back.

"Hey Knuckles!" Knuckles just grinned before hoisting the female over his shoulders.

"Hey Amy." Amy smiled before tapping his head.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to find class 302, would you?" Knuckles grinned as he turned around the corner.

"Hey, isn't that Tails… and Cosmo right?" Amy's eyebrows shot up as she looked around for the couple spoken in Knuckles' comment, a speculating look appearing on her face.

"They're together…" She mumbled before a sudden sly smile crept on her face. "They're… together."

"Yeah, weird huh?" Knuckles replied as he made their way over to the chatting couple.

"Helloooo Tails and his girlfriend COSMO!" Amy loudly yelled, catching the attention of many bystanders. Cosmo's face took on a color that resembled the fur on Knuckles whereas Tails glared at Amy, though he was inwardly happy. Cosmo was officially Tails's girlfriend, or as the words were spoken as people rushed to spread the news.

"Amy!" He huffed as she grinned; Knuckles holding an apathetic look, seeing as he really didn't get what was going on. Setting her down on the ground, she turned around and gave him a quick hug.

"Thank you for the ride. Here's a little tip for your services." Handing him a dollar and a wink, he smirked and walked off to his next class.

Slowly turning around, Cosmo and Tails jumped in their places with a look of fear on their faces as they caught the look on Amy's face.

"So…"

"Uhh… Amy?" Tails spoke quietly, knowing the look on her face all too well.

"Why yes Tails?" She spoke casually, but he knew better, and so did Cosmo.

"I… umm…"

"Amy, ah… how are you?" Cosmo started, a nervous smile on her face, obviously uncomfortable at the awkwardness.

"Good. Good. How are _you_?" Amy calmly spoke. Cosmo laughed nervously and said,

"Oh me? I'm ehh… good."

"Good you say?"

Tails just groaned and finally cracked, "Dammit Amy! Fine! Yes! I asked her out!"

"Yes!" Amy pumped her fist in triumph as victory took over her smile.

"Amy…" Cosmo timidly whispered, red adorning her cheeks. Tails smiled at her adorableness but his smile quickly fell when his sight fell on the look on Amy's face.

"Well… I-umm _really_ gotta go 'cause...I have to...um... piss! Yeah!" His face was bright with enthusiasm, but it quickly lost its shine when he realized exactly what he just said. With a red face, he stormed off in embarrassment, leaving a laughing Amy rolling on the ground with a very nervous Cosmo.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Does it hurt?" He asked quietly before mentally slapping himself. Of course it hurt! What kind of a question was that?_

_He looked down at the head of soft green nestled between his arms, and couldn't help but blush. Inhaling deeply, his eyes drooped slightly._

'_Her scent…' He lightly dug his nose to her hair, '…it's nice. Like flowers…'_

"_Only a little. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." She whispered, making sure to block all traces of her face away from the incredibly gorgeous man. She knew her face MUST have been as red as Cream's dress. She could just imagine the rabbit groveling in laughter, and then grabbing Amy to join her in the laughing parade._

"_Oh." He wasn't sure what else to say. It wasn't like a conversation was new to him, he often chatted with many people. But right now…_

_For the first time in… EVER! He didn't know what to say… _

_He suddenly felt a pang go straight to his heart. A feeling he wasn't often acquainted with, at least not when Amy was around, but he would know it anywhere. _

_Fear._

_He was afraid. He didn't know what was happening to him. His mouth suddenly felt dry, like he swallowed a handful of sand paper, his arms felt weak and clammy, he wondered if he would drop Cosmo right there. His mind was racing, this being a new feeling to him. He was organized, collected, never letting anything out of hand. He always had a solution. But he didn't know what to do! He needed to get everything together or… or…_

_Amy. He needed to talk to Amy. She always knew what to do when he was afraid. She's the only one who could help him._

"_Tails?" Cosmo snapped him out of his mind reverie, her big blue eyes looking up at him in concern. He felt himself drown in her bright blues. _

"_Are you okay?" He smiled. She really was caring…_

"_Aren't I supposed to ask you that question?" She giggled and he felt himself ease. _

"_So when did you…" He tried to think of something to say, and the face of his constant heroine flashed in his mind. "… meet Amy?" _

"_Amy? About seven years ago I think. I was kind of… shy and alone. But Amy just comes and…" She trailed off, but Tails smiled._

"_And does that thing." He finished. Her brows furrowed in confusion,_

"_That thing?" _

"_Yeah, that Amy thing. The one where she does something that no one else would do and it just makes you smile." Cosmo's face bloomed into a smile upon realization and nodded._

"_Yeah…" They were silent, the only noises being his footsteps amongst the hall. It was strangely empty, but they weren't complaining. _

"_What about you?" Cosmo finally spoke. _

"_Hm?" _

"_You. How did you meet Amy?" Tails eyes narrowed in thought before he finally came up with an answer._

"_Depends." _

"_Depends? What do you mean?" _

"_Depends if you mean when I met her… or I met her." Cosmo's face took one of confusion._

"_I don't understand." _

"_Well, I met her. But I never really met her until I actually met her." Tails chuckled at Cosmo's look of confusion and decided to clear everything. _

"_I met Amy a long time ago, but I never really knew her. I saw her through Sonic."_

"_Sonic…" Cosmo whispered, her eyes widening in recognition. _

"_You know him?"_

"_Not personally. But I know he has something to do with a certain… phase she was going through." Cosmo's expression held a strange one. _

"_Did she tell you?"_

"_Amy doesn't talk about her past." Cosmo sadly spoke, her fingers idly playing with the hem of her dress. _

_Tails didn't continue on that part, rather completing his explanation, "Well, I never saw her as much. She was just someone that was there. A speck of dirt upon my window if I want to sum up everything."_

"_But you guys are so close!" Cosmo exclaimed. Tails smiled and nodded, "Then I met her."_

"_You're really confusing." Cosmo concluded and Tails threw his head back in laughter. _

"_I know. You see, I met Amy, but I never knew her. But there was this one night…" Tails thought back._

"…_this one night where I needed someone and my best friend wasn't there for me. But somehow, that little speck of dirt on my window had come; __**she**__ came, and helped me. And I saw her. I actually saw her. So I concluded that __**that**__ moment was when I really met her."_

"_That was much easier to understand." Cosmo mumbled. Tails grinned as they both finally reach a door at the end of a narrow and long hallway. _

_Nudging the door open with his knee, the couple squinted as they were assaulted by a sudden flash of bright light. _

_Once there eyes adjusted, Tails growled, "Why do clinic lights have to be so damn bright!" _

_Cosmo giggled and he felt himself smile a little. Stepping inside, he found a rather tightly dressed nurse sitting on a chair and reading a playboy magazine._

"_M'am?" Tails addressed as the female lifted her eyes, staring at them through the clear rimmed glasses._

"_Can I help you?" _

"_My friend here." He addressed his green companion as the nurse stood up and gestured towards the bed._

"_Lay your girlfriend there. I'll be right back." Their faces blew red as Tails quickly but gently laid Cosmo on the bed. _

_They were quiet, a rather awkward silence in the air as the nurse finally came back with her supplies. _

"_My-" Cosmo started, but the nurse cut in._

"_Your leg. I know. I can see that." She began working whilst Tails was busy arguing with himself._

_**Mental picture of what's going on in Tails' head:**_

"_ASK HER OUT!" His mental guru shook him by the collar._

"_I can't!" Mental guru growls._

"_YOU WIMP! ASK HER OUT! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! THINK OF HOW I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU SENSLESS IN REAL LIFE IF YOU __**DON'T**__ ASK HER OUT!" His mental guru/actually mental Amy screamed at him. _

"_But-!" _

"_NO FREAKIN' BUTS! ASK HER OUT! NOW'S YOU CHANCE! THE NURSE IS LEAVING!" Slapping him, she yelled before disappearing as he snapped back to the real world._

"_-er and that should hold it for about two-to-three days. Here some ointment to rub on it every night, and hold on. You're going to need more wrap. I'll be right back." She left the room, also leaving the couple alone._

"_Cosmo" He started before taking a deep breath, "Would you… umm… I-I…"_

'_Stop stuttering you fool! Ask her out already!' Amy screamed in his head. _

"_Well, I was wondering... if…" His words died out as he found the world disappearing around him, his eyes to busy looking into hers._

"_Yes?" He blinked before realizing he went off track. _

"_I-I mean! Do you… err… like… you know, wanna-go-out-some-time?" It was far too quick for poor little Cosmo to understand. Tails found himself smiling at the adorable look of confusion on her face. _

_He breathed in one more time before asking slowly, "Would you like to go out sometime?"_

_His face was either bleeding or he was hit by fifty missile tomatoes. Either way, his face was extremely red._

"_Y-you mean...like a-a d-date?"She mumbled, her face held down as she avoided Tails intense stare._

"_Y-yeah… I know it's a little forward and if I'm moving to quick, you can tel-" He muttered and looked down. Mental Guru/Amy was currently murdering him right now._

_He didn't see the smile creep on Cosmo's face. _

"_Sure!" Tails blinked in shock before settling with staring at her. He continued to stare at her and Cosmo squirmed under his gaze. He snapped out of his trance and muttered a quiet 'sorry'_

"_So... how about Saturday, at 8:00?" Tails asked her with more confidence._

"_Yeah, Saturday sounds great" She smiled at him and he grinned so hard he was sure that his face would hurt in the morning, but it didn't matter. The nurse came back and continued her work._

_All the while, neither Cosmo nor Tails could stop smiling._

_(End of Flashback)_

"That was a long flashback." Amy commented as she popped a grape into her mouth. She was current lying on the couch, her head nestled on the lap of her fox friend while her feet her dangling off the side of the armrest.

"I just tell you my side of the story of how I asked your best friend out and that's all you can say?" Tails scoffed.

"Well it was long. Besides, this is the second time I heard this story. The first time I jumped Cosmo and announced it to the world."

"That's because you decided you wanted both sides of the story."

"Well I just set my two best friends up into a relationship! I should know what's going on!" She popped another grape into her mouth before happily chewing on it.

"Meh." Tails leaned over and caught the grape that was about to fall on Amy's mouth. Amy blinked before glaring at him as he happily gulped it down.

"You got any classes today?" Tails asked as the comfortable settled back into their positions, his fingers occasionally moving to change the channel.

"Afternoon classes. You?"

"Nope. Free for the rest of the day." Tails took another grape from Amy's hand.

"Lucky." Amy growled as she quickly swiped the grape before it fell into his mouth, grinning in victory as she quickly ate it.

"And why don't _you_ have anyone in your life?"

"I do! I'm getting back with Sonic." The air was suddenly thick, neither saying a word before Tails leaned over and smacked Amy with a pillow, sending her in a burst of giggles.

"That isn't funny!" Tails cried out, but Amy just continued to laugh.

"You…shoulda…seen…you…FACE! AHAHAHAHAH!" Tails shook his head and left the room.

Amy just laughed. Her and Sonic.

The thought just made her laugh more.

_Ya right!_

_

* * *

_

"Tails and Cosmo sitting in a tree! S-L-E-E-P-I-N-G-T-O-G-E-T-H-E-R-A-F-T-E-R-C-O-S-M-O-I-N-F-L-A-T-E-D-B-E-R-B-U-T-T-S-O-S-H-E-C-O-U-L-D-G-O-T-O-P-R-O-M! First comes alcohol, and then accidental marriage, then random cookies in a doggy carriage!" The group, which consisted of Cosmo, Knuckles, and Rouge, all stared at Amy in disbelief and confusion.

"That has to be the most worst version of 'sitting in a tree' I've ever heard." Rouge commented simply.

"Well can you come up with something different in celebration of Cosmo and Tails going out?"

"S-L-E-E-P-T-O-P-T-O-G-A-H…K?" Knuckles mumbled as he tried to recite the letters Amy had jumbled up.

"Amy…" Cosmo blushed while the pink female just grinned.

"Classes in five. Gotta go. Good luck and do not go to the bathroom for you-know-what by any means!"

"Amy!" They cried out as she made a dash for it. Laughing after she turned the third corner, she slowed down in a lazy stroll, a grin held on her face.

That is until she found herself on the ground, her papers surrounding her in a cloud, all of them flying madly in the air whilst some of them rested on the ground.

Blinking in shock and confusion, she looked up and found herself frozen.

'_Wow'_ was all she could think as she her eyes danced on the male figure before her.

Black fur adorned his body, red streaks struck his quills. '_I wonder if they run anywhere else…'_

Most of his body was hidden from her view, his large and loose attire consisting of a black hoodie and simple dark jeans, although he had rather nice shoes, she wasn't sure she had seen that brand before.

She gasped when their eyes met, and she found that she couldn't pull herself away.

Crimson eyes. Deep, red, gorgeous, and _dark_. They were beautiful. Like fire, with splashes of black ink and shreds of blood. Normally, that wouldn't sound appealing, but it was breathtaking.

He was breathtaking.

"Hmph." Was her response from him as he simply glared at her and walked past her. She blinked, trying to comprehend what just happened.

'_Wha…t?' _She continued to stare at the spot where the male was moments ago.

Blinking several times before beating herself up for acting so stupid. She just _stared_ at him.

"Rude much?" She scoffed as she brushed herself off.

"And I forgot to say sorry." She mumbled to herself in a mocking manner as she began to collect her papers. Her eye caught one of the papers. Lifting it, she read it closer.

"Well, whaddya know," She mumbled to herself, "Nice to meet you… Shadow."

* * *

Walking away from the irritating crowd, he entered the somewhat safe haven of the unnecessarily large classroom. With the size of one-fourth of a stadium with rows of identical wooden seats with small tables in front of each, he silently made his way to the back of the room and nestled himself in one of the seats.

With the loud music filtering his ears, he let his eyes drift close, but his senses were on alert, never letting his guard down as he tracked movements throughout the room.

The pink woman.

He growled as he mentally berated himself for thinking of her again. It didn't make sense. He merely bumped into her. He wasn't supposed to think of her. She wasn't supposed to affect him in any way. But she did. It wasn't that he really felt anything, more that he was… intrigued. Interested, curious.

Whilst most people who lay eyes on him shiver or cower in fear, keeping their distance from him, she…

She stared at him with something akin to _wonder_.

'_Impossible'_ He mentally scoffed as he drove his thoughts away from her.

…

Her eyes were so green. And they sparkled. What kind of eyes sparkled? They held a twinkle. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything like it. That was probable what made him so curious and interested. That twinkle in her eyes. It was like a… a star of some sort.

And then he was back to mentally beating himself up for thinking of her again.

People had begun piling into the room, he noted. His eyes were closed, but he felt himself feeling slightly drowsy at the sudden assault of citrus, lavender, and rain. Like the way smells were always light and clean after a good wash from a nice downpour.

"Hey…is this seat taken?" He opened his eyes and glanced at her. Damnable woman. She seemed to be following everywhere, physically and mental-wise.

He didn't answer, and he didn't need to anyway, she was already seating herself next to him.

"Whatever." He grumbled, and for some reason, she smiled. He tried to think she was stupid, but he felt warm. It was strange… but it was nice.

And so, he cursed the damn woman.

But with that smile on her face, he couldn't help but think that she…

He shook his head as he focused to the front of the room. A rather stern and tense owl in a gray plaid suit stood at the front, his beady eyes glaring at everything that breathed.

"Franklin Hoot. You will address me as Mr. Hoot. This is advanced math, as I'm sure all of you know that since by some miracle you are before me. **May god have mercy on you while you work with me.**" Hundreds of shivers passed through the filled room.

"I'm sure you all received the 200 page handout given to you upon approval of entrance to this class. You have twenty seconds to review and recheck all of it. Normally, I would take it right away, but circumstances leave _me_ to leave _you_ twenty seconds. If I find one page missing, it might as well qualify as the whole thing missing. One answer missing it will be marked as not done. Do I make myself clear? Your twenty seconds starts now."

Shadow lifted his pack, but felt his eyes narrow when he realized that the first page was missing. Growling, he quickly searched his bag, not finding any light to shine upon his situation.

"BOY!" Shadow's eyes shot up and met the unpleasant sight of the scowling owl beside his seat. How the fuck did he get here so fast? "THE PAPERS!"

'_Dammit_…' Struggling with an answer, his eyes narrowed as he spotted a small hand slide a white sheet of paper onto his desk.

"I believe this is yours…" She mumbled, her eyes held downcast. He was silent as he slowly took the sheet, confirming it was his own and placed it on the rest of the pile, all the while never removing his gaze from her.

She made the mistake of looking up, because at that moment, she doomed them both the second she looked up, and trapped herself in his eyes, unknowingly doing the same to him.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" The teacher suddenly shouted at Shadow. He snapped out of whatever trance he was in and forced away from her eyes.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." He glared at the teacher, who equally glared back at him with resentment in his eyes.

"Shadow the Hedgehog what?" Shadow glared but submitted to the obvious command the teacher was signaling.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, _sir_." He hissed.

"Well, Shadow the Hedgehog. REFRAIN YOURSELF FROM GAWKING AT FEMALES AND HAND ME YOUR PAPERS!" Shadow glared at the teacher, who once again, shot the same spitfire. Reluctant, he none-too-gently handed the papers to the despicable teacher. Eyes were all on them.

A rather heated glare was sent to him. As if sixth sense, his eyes found the source of the glare and gave it an equal glare followed by a promise of pain. The blue hedgehog and black one had commenced an all out glaring war that would carry throughout the rest of the class.

Strangely though unknowingly, the pink hedgehog was in the middle of it.

* * *

That bastard! Who was he to even _look_ at someone such as _Amy_? Fucking bastard!

He shot as much daggers as he could, but quickly faced upright when he caught sight of the teacher making his way towards him. He didn't want to take his eyes off of Amy and that… _that bastard. _But he wasn't stupid. It would all go to hell if he decided to act stubborn now.

He really had to think of something better than bastard…

Mr. Hoot passed him and went to the front of the room. Writing complicated math equations, it was moments like this he wished Tails was with him. But then again, he wouldn't mind having Amy beside him…

His eyes widened as he realized what he just thought. Did he just wish for Amy to be with him? His ex-fan? The same one he rejected and once despised?

He concluded that something was seriously wrong, and just probably had way too much drinks last night. Although, he couldn't recall drinking…

"OPEN PAGE 316! DO THE NEXT 25 PAGES! I WANT IT DONE BY THE END OF THE LESSON!"

What was wrong with this ass wipe teacher?

Silence was held for about five minutes before Sonic's ear twitched at the sound of a sweet giggle. He immediately knew who it was from, his head whipping and eyes narrowing as he realized it was _Shadow_ who had made her laugh.

He felt something hot and bubbly course from his belly and make its way to his chest. It was burning, and it made him think very angry thoughts. Rage.

Amy was smiling… at Shadow. And felt this strange pang of pain strike at him, all the while, all he could think about was how… how she used to smile at him like that. Back where she would come after him and smile before proclaiming her love.

The thought of her proclaiming her love now… made his heart tingle and want to jump. He couldn't understand why, but it did.

But then the boiling feeling rushed back when he realized that she wasn't smiling at him like that, but at _Shadow_. She was smiling at Shadow. Not him. Once him, but now…

His glare was nestled on the black hedgehog. He decided then and there that he hated that bastard. Did that faker think he could replace him, Sonic the Hedgehog, with himself, Shadow the Nobody?

A ruler smacked onto his desk, snapping him out of his thoughts as well as making the students jump at the sudden sound.

"You are Sonic the Hedgehog I presume?" Mr. Hoot spoke quietly, so only him and Sonic would hear what the conversation.

"Yes."

"Related to Shadow the Hedgehog?"

"Never." He growled as Mr. Hoot nodded before suddenly speaking rather loudly.

"I suppose, since you can't refrain yourself from staring at other people, specifically Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose," At the sound of their names, both Amy and Shadow turned to him. Mr. Hoot glared at Sonic and then yelled,

"YOU CAN HAVE TEN EXTRA PAGES!" Sonic stood up in his seat.

"WHAT?"

"DID I NOT MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? 15 PAGES!"

"But Mr. Hoot!"

"TWENTY!" Mr. Hoot growled. Sonic immediatelyshut up and sunk back into his seat. Glaring at him once more, he turned and walked back to the front of the room Sonic slumped and heard the same giggle as before. He turned but stopped himself mid-way.

Did he really want to see them laughing together?

* * *

Green eyes shifted from one hedgehog to the other. It wasn't hard to notice the angry glares; you could start a fire from the heat sent from one another.

'_They kinda look like each other…'_ She placed her hand under her chin as her eyes fell on Shadow again. He was pretty cold, and mysterious, but still, she was kind of… drawn to it… It was kinda cute too.

'_I wonder if they're related?'_ They might as well have been not, from the intensity of the daggers they were shooting at each other, it was obviously more than a harmless rivalry.

As the black hedgehog tilted his head, his eyes sliding to hers, she decided that she loved his eyes. It didn't matter if she didn't know him, she loved his eyes. They suited him so well, just like his name.

_Shadow…_

It was her that reluctantly broke their reverie, looking away from him and staring at a spot on the ground at the opposite direction.

He lowered his eyes, wondering what that was. That thing he felt when he stared at her, but shook it off.

Lifting his eyes, he made contact with that moronic blue hedgehog, returning the daggers that were sent his way.

"Go fuck your shoes, Sonic." Shadow muttered, and Amy couldn't help but giggle. Sonic had always loved his shoes, even when she knew him way back.

The soft triangle on his ear twitched at the soft sound emitted from the female. He kept his eyes downcast, not looking at her, but holding silent glances.

"I'm Amy." She whispered. She wasn't looking at him either, staring at the other direction, making it look like they were never involved with each other in the first place. But still, she couldn't let go of that smile stuck on her face.

He grunted but told his name, and she smiled wider in response.

"Shadow..." She said testing the name out loud. She giggled once again, and he lifted his eyes, finally looking at her, even though she wasn't looking at him. It gave him his chance.

Slowly she tilted her to look at him, her hair falling over her shoulder, "It suits you."

At that moment, when she smiled at him, he felt something strange, this heat rose from his chest and burned his cheeks, giving him a tingling feeling, and this weird feeling tickled the inside of his stomach.

Not knowing what to make of this, neither what to do, he turned away and silently continued his work.

Amy giggled silently, not missing the adorable blush that had adorned the hedgehog's face.

It was absolutely cute!

They continued their work, everyone working silently and wary of the teacher watching them like a hawk. No pun intended.

Soon enough, everyone was quickly shuffling out of the room. Amy sat up and passed Shadow's desk, walking past him, but then abruptly stopping.

Slashing him a smile, "It was nice meeting you, Shadow."

He stared at her, wonder swirling his mind. Looking away, "Hmph."

Instead of being upset or walking away, as most people would have done, she _smiled_.

"Later, Shadow." She turned around, but she was met by Sonic's chest, her nose once again taking abuse.

"You really gotta stop doing that." She grumbled, rubbing her poor nose.

"Uhh… Hey Ames." Sonic looked over her shoulder and glared at the hedgehog behind her, receiving the same response.

"Ugh, Sonic, what do you want?" It sounded funny, seeing as she was rubbing her nose. Sonic removed his eyes from Shadow, placing them on Amy instead, but he still threw glances at Shadow, obviously cautious of him.

"Oh… um… I wanted to apologize…" Amy suddenly screamed and backed up into Shadow, who stumbled slightly but caught her, both hedgehogs staring in alarm at her.

"Amy?"

She covered her eyes with her arm and mumbled to herself, "That's it. Shoulda known it was a dream. Even Shadow was a dream too! And that sucks! And he was pretty hot too…"

"Amy? What are you doing?" Knuckles suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Knuckles, get the fuck out of my dream." She grumbled, still leaning onto Shadow.

"Okay, what happened?" Knuckles questioned, not surprised at Amy's behavior.

"Sonic apologized to me! Sonic! Sonic the Fucking Hedgehog! I _**must**_ be dreaming! _Sonic_ the _**Fucking**__ Hedgehog_ would _**never**_ apologize!" Knuckles just chuckled and shook his head.

Sonic just blinked, not really knowing what to do at the moment.

Although Shadow concluded that this girl was insane, she proved to be very amusing. And he couldn't help but think it felt… nice to have her against him.

When he realized his thoughts, he demanded to shove her off of him, but his body just wouldn't listen!

"Amy, seriously, cut it out. You're not dreaming. Sonic did just apologize…" Knuckles trailed before his wide eyes darted to Sonic.

"You _apologized_?" His voice held sheer shock. Sonic glared at his friend as he nervously shifted from one foot to the other.

"Hey, I _can_ apologize. I can be sensitive, too." Amy and Knuckles gave him dubious looks and he just huffed and looked down.

"I take it back. You are dreaming. Since this is a dream, I have something very important to do. I'll meet you in five, Amy. Or when I wake up. Or when you wake up?" Knuckles brows furrowed at what started as a joke and just got him confused. He shook his head, walking away.

"So, uhh…" Sonic scratched his head, looking at Amy for a few moments before his eyes narrowed. Upon realization that Amy was leaning on Shadow, he clenched his jaw before finally speaking.

"Like I said, I wanted to apologize." Amy's ear twitched, tickling Shadow's cheek.

"Apologize? Really?"

Sonic's eyes narrowed, "Why are you so shocked? I apologized to you that night."

With his bitter words, Amy just laughed at him, "I thought you were drunk is all. That apology doesn't really count."

Sonic's eyebrows drew in anger, "Why are you acting like this?"

At his outburst, instead of getting serious, she smirked and her eyes slyly lowered, "Like what, Sonic?"

"Like this? Like it means nothing to you! Like _I_ mean nothing to you!"

Amy's smirk widened, "But that's just it."

At this, his anger flushed out and was replaced by confusion, "Huh?"

She didn't say anything, she just held that haughty smirk. Seeing his fallen and confused look, she finally answered him.

"You _do_ mean nothing to me."

Sonic's eyebrows rocketed in shock, "Wha… What?"

"I feel nothing towards you. You mean nothing to me. That's it." Amy said simply. Wow, she really could act like a bitch. Where was nice ole Amy?

Sonic opened his mouth, before shutting it, and then opening it, before repeating the process. He looked a lot like a fish at that moment.

"How can I mean nothing to you?" Amy smiled pityingly at him, inwardly wondering why he cared so much.

"Because you don't mean anything to me."

"But-! Amy!" He finally squalled out. Amy couldn't believe how much she was enjoying this. This, this moment, was completely worth it. She was now glad that she never faked her name; otherwise, she wouldn't be having so much fun!

"Another chance!" Sonic suddenly burst out. Amy's eyebrow rose, and she unconsciously leaned into Shadow more, somehow also forgetting that he was there the whole time.

"What?"

"Another chance! Give me another chance!"

"Another chance for what?" Sonic stepped closer to her and Shadow unconsciously growled, but his growl somewhat soothed Amy, and also reminded her that he was there.

"Another chance to prove myself to you!" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Why does that even matter to you?" At this, Sonic froze, because at that moment, he realized, that he didn't even know _why_ it mattered to him, it just did. At this Sonic resigned. He needed to talk to someone. Someone who understood him.

Tails. He always knew what to do!

"Besides," Sonic looked at her, curious at what she was going to do, but he was, for some reason, feeling somewhat hurt. Like she backstabbed him. But, in truth, she didn't really do anything. He just wanted to know why it hurt. And why she mattered…

"I already have a friend. The position is filled, and I don't think you'll be replacing him."

Sonic looked dumbfounded and stood there with his mouth hung open. Was she serious?

"By who?" Sonic yelled. Amy's eyes shifted from Shadow to Sonic. She promptly turned around and linked his arms with Shadow. Shadow was silent, going along with her for now.

"By Shadow!" Amy smirk grew wider when she saw Sonic's face in even more shock, slowly contorting to one of betrayal and anger. She tugged on Shadow and literally dragged him out of the room.

Once a safe distance, she burst out laughing.

"That was _so_ much fun!" Shadow merely looked down at her from his nose.

"Hmph."

"Oh, _lighten up_! That was _hilarious_! Did you _see_ the look on his face?" She continued laughing, crouching and clutching her stomach.

After a series of laughs, it finally leveled down to giggles, "Sonic's face when he's shocked: Priceless!"

She looked up at him, her cheeks red and puffy from all that laughing. His eyes narrowed, his thoughts drifting off to forbidden areas, but with her cheeks and huffy breaths she, dare he say it, looked _attractive_.

"You may have found calling me your friend," Shadow spat, "_amusing._ But I don't recall agreeing to it."

"Lighten up, Sugar!" His eye twitched.

"What… did you call me?" Amy grinned.

"Sugar! It suits you so _perfectly_!"

His eye twitched again, "Never. Call. Me. That."

Amy just laughed, "It's perfect. Sugar you are!"

"Don't I have a say in this?"

"No." A vein appeared on his forehead.

"That isn't fair."

"So?" As of it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Another vein, "Are you always like this."

"Pretty much, it's a personality thing. Comes with the package."

"What package?" She suddenly pounced on his back, wrapping her legs around his waist and throwing her arms around his neck. Instinctively, he wrapped his hands around her thighs. They were really soft…

"The Amy Rose Package! You have been bestowed by the fortune of meeting me!"

"Do you always jump on people you just meet?" She smiled against his cheek, her fur tickling him.

"Only the ones I like." She whispered and his eyes widened. He was silent, refusing to speak, mostly because he didn't know what to say, his thoughts were too jumbled.

"Well, off to Historical Geography!"

"How do you know I have Historical Geography?" His eyes narrowed as he glanced suspiciously at her. When he looked back, he found her holding his schedule.

Promptly dropping her and quickly snatching the paper, he smirked before walking away; he just couldn't think clearly when she was around…

"Hey!" She ran after him, settling with walking beside him.

"That wasn't nice."

"Don't care."

"I'll scream your nickname." He froze and she smirked.

"You wouldn't."

"Don't test me." He just glared at her and allowed her to walk by him. He concluded that this woman was _evil_.

"Do you even have Historical Geography?"

"No. But you do. And I'm stalking you for the rest of the day, so you're stuck with me."

He hated. repulsed, despised, and liked the idea of being stuck with her.

* * *

"Historical Geography is freakin' boring!" Amy wheezed out as they exited the room. Shadow just glanced at her, rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, maybe Creative Literature will be more appealing." Amy frowned as they entered the next room.

Shadow side-glanced at her, wondering why he didn't just ditch the female. It would be much easier, instead of suffering all the childish nonsense she was throwing at him. But…

She liked him. She wanted to be with him. And in some sort of sense, she was, endearing.

He was growing soft.

Soon enough, the teacher had come and began reciting things of creativity and imagination. Literature is a beautiful thing, and people like Shakespeare and that dude were marvelous inventors of art with words. You know: that bullshit they tell you in grade two.

"Assignments are to be given. Normally, it's supposed to be done individually, but we've decided to group you." Groans echoed.

The teacher ignored them and spoke, "More that you will enjoy, _we've_ chosen your partners."

More groans.

She began reciting names, but the two hedgehogs sitting beside each other froze when they heard their names,

"Shadow the Hedgehog will be paired with Amy Rose." Gasps echoed and Shadow suddenly found his throat dry.

Silence…

It was Amy who finally spoke. "How the heck is my name on the list? I don't even go to this class."

* * *

The end of this chapter. Once again, as I said, I reread the old version and the last two renewed chapters and I saw how much I changed it! I'm not sure if you guys like the new one better than the old one, so comment and tell me what ya think, 'kay?

Paranoid Crack Abuser


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Yay!

(Shadow is running on the line of OOC but he still has some of his old qualities)

Do not own Sonic, or Silver would totally come back, and freaky Elise would be dead. No offense to the dudes and gals who like that stuff, but really, Elise must have serious issues if she made out with an animal. I'm not into the whole hedgehog into human type thing. Same thing with Shadow and Maria. I like her, but who's to say Maria's gonna have a hump session with Shadow? Best friends suits them much better. Again, no offense to those of you who like that stuff, just saying that it won't really get into this story.

Do not own SEGA, or else Espio will FINALLY get a girlfriend.

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 4

Quit Being Jealous, Just Let Me Get My Cookies

* * *

The pink hedgehog walked into the large building, book bag in hand and a happy skip in her step.

"Hey! Amy!" Amy stopped at the sound of her voice, looking around her in order to find the source. A rather familiar hedgehog walked up to her.

"I figured out your name!" Amy's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to remember where she had seen this hedgehog before.

Her eyes suddenly widened in realization and a smile brightened her features, "Hey! Drunk guy from the party! Silver, right?"

"Yeah!" He nodded vigorously, a sudden sly smirk on his face.

"But wait… how do you know my name?"

"Sonic."

"Ah." Amy shook her head.

"That guy's really moody about you."

"Can't understand why."

"Probably 'cause you're hot." He said simply. Amy raised a brow,

"Forward, aren't ya?"

"No need to hide myself. Otherwise, the ladies would get upset."

"The ones from rehab?" Amy spoke sweetly. Silver narrowed his eyes before a lecherous smirk fell back into place.

"You're feisty. I like that. What are you doing Friday?"

"Probably avoiding you, squeeze in a little time to buy a taser and some mace, maybe call my bodyguard. I really have one you know; you can thank Sonic for that." Amy spoke dryly.

"I could join you. Oh, we'll compare tasers and I've been dying to get a bodyguard! How fun will that be?"

"Apparently a lot of fun." Dryly spoken, perverted hedgehog smiles.

"Okay, forget that momentarily, I'm wondering, are you and Shadow seriously going out? I don't think our relationship could work if you guys are together."

"Silver, you ass, you _know_ that we _only_ got assigned to the same assignment. People are just stupid and can't tell the difference for something related to education and people sleeping with each other."

"Ooh, Amy, I'll sleep with you!" Amy just smiled and playfully punched him.

"We share the same feelings." Amy joked, about to turn around when Silver suddenly picked her up bridal style, making Amy shriek.

"We better get started Sweetie!" Silver told her laughing and she glared at him.

"To our next class love!" Silver sped down the halls, his laughter echoing along with Amy's screams of anger.

"SILVER! YOU DICK! PUT ME DOWN!"

* * *

A black male hedgehog walked through the halls, an invisible force field drawing others away from him.

At least, the ones who were smart enough.

Shadow growled at the man who asked him the same fucking question!

"Are you and Amy going out?" The stupid _stupid_ _**stupid**_ animal was actually **stupid** enough to walk up to him and ask him that question. Glaring fiercely at the male who visibly shrunk, and for more measured effects, gave the guy a nice punch on the nose.

He should have known getting involved with that insane woman would get him trouble.

Shadow walked away and some people gathered around the man with a bloody nose. A few backed up when they saw him coming and whispers could be heard as if yelling. Weren't whispers supposed to be quiet?

And the words they spoke. They didn't bother him. They didn't disturb him. _Monster. A shell. Cold-blooded. No heart. Nothing like Sonic. A loner. He has nobody. He is nobody._

He passed them and took a turn to the left when suddenly; a blur of silver and pink zoomed past him.

The blur screeched to a halt before zooming in his direction, abruptly stopping, he was met with the sight of a smirking silver hedgehog holding none other than the trouble-attracting female.

He felt a sudden hate for the silver hedgehog. He didn't like that the insane pink woman was in his arms. He didn't know why, he just didn't like it. In fact, loathed would be a pretty good way to describe how he felt towards the scene. That didn't mean he didn't dislike the female either. No, he disliked her too, just not as much as he disliked the silver hedgehog... or the fact that he was holding the pink hedgehog that he disliked.

"Hey Shadow! Got your girlfriend right here!" Silver smirked at him. Shadow glared at him and walked off. No point in staying around people he _disliked_, dislikebeing the key word. He didn't like them, he didn't like her eyes, and he absolutely didn't like her.

"Ugh! Silver put me down!" Amy struggled. She glared at the terribly annoying silver hedgehog. He just smiled at her before simply letting her go, dropping her to the ground with a rather painful thud.

"Ok." Silver smirked at her and she glared at him.

"You're sooo mean!" She picked herself up and punched Silver on the arm.

"Hey! _That_ wasn't nice!" Silver said rubbing his arm.

"_**That **_was for making my ass hurt!"

"Oh? Do you want me to soothe it?" Silver playfully wiggled his eyebrows, but that just earned him a bonk on the head.

"You and your perverted mind." Amy muttered.

"Only for you Amy." He joked.

"You retard, I've only known you for an hour."

"Ah, but I feel like we've know each other forever." He suddenly got down on his knees and held her hand,

"Amy, will you be my Juliet to Romeo? My Barbie to Ken? My Bella to Edward!"

"I didn't know you watched Twilight." Silver's eyes suddenly widened at his slip-up.

"I-I don't! But you know. You chicks love that stuff!"

"Not really. I'm not into Twilight, but Jacob will always be my star." Amy grinned.

"Err, okay. So now all I know about you is that your name is Amy Rose, you're feisty, hot, and give no care to my feelings. How about a game of Twenty Questions? Let's learn about each other!"

"I'd rather not."

"I'll go first! How old are you, my dear sweet Amy?"

"6,458"

"What are your interests?"

"Leaving."

"Any hobbies?"

"Murdering silver hedgehogs."

"Your type of guy?"

"The one who's not you."

"Vanilla or Chocolate?"

"Socks."

"Favorite color?"

"Coldplay."

"Favorite place?"

"My ass."

"Amy!"

"Yes?"

"Why do you hurt me so? You see this little place? You hurt me right there." Silver pointed to his heart.

"Meh, don't care."

"But Amy, I happen to love your luscious bottom!"

"You're off topic, ya perverted dog."

"Hedgehog." Silver corrected, a smirk held in place.

"Bite me"

"I prefer licking." Silver smirked and Amy punched him lightly on the arm. For revenge, she swiped her foot under his feet, promptly tripping him.

"Hey!"

"Later, Silver." She walked away, leaving him on the ground.

Lifting himself off the ground, he supported himself on his elbows and wore a stupid grin on his face.

"Silver like."

* * *

Meanwhile, Amy nimbly swept through the crowd, her eyes darting everywhere, hoping to catch even a glimpse of her hedgehog.

There.

She made a mad dash for it, congratulating herself on her speed and over-gloating that she could even beat Sonic!

Yeah right!

He was right ahead of her! Yippee!

She darted towards him and pounced on his back, immediately wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a tight hug from his back.

"HI SUGAR!" Shadow winced as her voice rang in his ears. Whipping his head around, he glared at the woman who just grinned at him.

"How are you doing?"

"Get off." He grouched and she decided to comply. For now.

"God, Sugar, having you around is gonna be SO much fun."

"Quit calling me that." Shadow spoke coolly, his indifferent tone in place.

"But I REALLY like it, so both ways were keeping it whether you like it or not. " She shrugged walking beside him.

She fell into step beside him, walking with him in a comfortable silence.

"Oh!" Amy suddenly burst out. She reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper, she shoved it into his hands.

"Meet me there at 5:00, 'kay?" He raised a brow.

"Why?"

"I-ehh want to get this assaigment done with?" She gave him a nervous smile, and he just narrowed his eyes at her but let it go.

"Alright." He agreed, tucking the paper in his pocket.

They fell back into the comfortable silence, each of their thoughts involving the other.

'_Dammit! He's too hot to think properly!'_ She glanced at him from the corner of his eye, '_If you had only been in Sonic's place years ago, I would have an actual reason to be chasing you!'_

She glanced at him again, _'I wonder if it's possible…'_

She inwardly sighed,_ 'but he seems so… unreachable…' _

While trailing her eyes on him, she caught the little piece of white plastic stuck to his ear. Grinning mischievously, she swiped the mechanism from his ear and placed it hers, loud music bellowing into her ears. She winced slightly, but kept herself in control. Wouldn't do good to freak out in pain in the middle of school.

She chose to being cheerful, seeing as she recognized the tunes being played, "No way! System of a Down? I love them!"

Shadow's eyes widened when her earphone had not just simply dropped from his ear, but was instead in her hands.

He was even more shocked at her words.

He didn't take this bubbly person to listen to these… type of songs. Not being stereotypical or anything but…

She got his gaze and smiled sheepishly at him, holding up the earphone she had snatched from him. "Mind if I borrow this?"

He didn't respond, sticking to just let her do what she wanted for the moment.

This woman was damn confusing! And she never did what she was expected to do. How was he supposed to react to this?

He really should abandon her. He didn't even know why he was allowing himself to walk by her.

'_Pushing her away would be best. Nothing but bad can come out of feelings…' _

His eyes narrowed as he replayed his sentence, _'There shouldn't __**be**__ any feelings in the first place.'_

He unconsciously sighed, catching Amy's attention. She hesitantly touched his hand, causing his eyes to dart towards her,

"Are you okay?" She spoke softly, her voice as innocent as ever. Something inside of him warmed, something deep, and long forgotten, buried deep in multiple layers of thick ice. Something, _something_ deep inside of him, began to beat.

"I…" He couldn't find his words, not with her eyes staring him like that. Not knowing what to do, he settled with acting cold, it had always worked for him so far,

"Why do _you_ care?" Rather than being taken back by the tone he used, she smiled warmly at him.

"Cause you're my friend silly, of course I care about you!" Amy giggled and walked ahead of him. He froze and stayed back, his eyes refusing to lift and look at her.

'_She cares… she cares… she cares… She shouldn't…' _His thoughts were almost too much, too many things were flowing and feeling and _becoming_ all at once.

'_Pushing her away would be best. Nothing but bad can come out of feelings_. _There shouldn't __**be**__ any feelings in the first place.' _He replayed the thoughts he had pondered on moments ago.

'_But… pushing her away. That's what I'm supposed to do. Push her away. It's for… the best...' _A sour feeling washed over him. He didn't really like the thought. It had only been a couple of days, and the blasted female was… _growing_ on him.

He growled, _'No she isn't! I feel nothing towards her! We have nothing! Why am I even over-acting on this thing…'_

'_It's Maria all over again. But it's different… No! It's the same! If I let myself do this… I can't let myself do this! Push her away!'_

"Shadow?" He hadn't realized how close she'd gotten. Their noses were practically touching.

He only stared down at her, his gaze as intense and heavy.

A soft pink dusted her cheeks as she smiled at him, "I thought I was the slow one."

He didn't say anything, merely staring at her as she giggled and laced her soft fingers with his, and began walking, pulling him with her.

It was silent for a while, Shadow's gaze resting on his hand, tingles rushing from his fingertips and travelling throughout his whole body. It kept travelling in waves, and all he could do was stare in astonishment at the woman who caused it, because through it all, holding her hand felt… _nice_…

Said woman was smiling contently as she led him. It didn't matter where they were going, they were just… going.

His gaze fell back on her hand, the same one entwined with his. He realized that he couldn't pull away, but not because he couldn't, but because he didn't _want _to pull away.

And this realization…

His eyes fell on the pink hedgehog, his eyes unknowingly softening, _'How am I supposed to push you away if you do things like this…?'_

And then, something happened. Something that shocked Amy, shocked Shadow himself, and even fate decided to scream.

Shadow's hand tightened around Amy's. She froze and turned her head to him, her eyes wide in surprise, before they softened and she smiled: her smile bigger and more radiant than anyone had ever seen. With a happy heart, she continued her pace, and not even Shadow could contain the little smile that made his way onto his face.

* * *

_What the __**fuck**__ is she doing holding his hand? What is she doing anywhere near that bastard! And __**WHY**__ is __**SHE**__ smiling at __**HIM**__ like that? Those smiles aren't supposed to be for that bastard! They're supposed to be for…_

_...wait chill, Sonic, you have a girlfriend remember? Why do I need Amy if I got the most popular girl as my girlfriend? Besides, Sally's better anyway. Sally has a very large rack that could satisfy any man and the most curvaceous body! She always bent to my needs, and did whatever I wanted. _

_Amy only had… really big green eyes that sparkled… and her fur was probably really soft. Her body wasn't that bad either. She had a really lithe form and round… and her legs to die for… and her smile. That smile!_

_The boiling anger came back when they appeared in my vision. Her smile. That smile, she was smiling at __**him**__. At __**Shadow**__._

"OHHHHHHHH SOOOONIC-BAAAAABY!" His girlfriend's shrill voice echoed off the walls, annoying many of the occupants, who in return threw him a glare, but it quickly dissolved, seeing as he was Sonic the Hedgehog. He was untouchable.

Even though everyone had returned to whatever, Sonic noticed Amy glaring at him, and couldn't help but notice her ear twitching like mad. It suddenly brought back an old washed up memory…

_(Flashback)_

_Thunder was attacking today, rolling in angry waves and sending torrents of water to attack against the ground. A flash of white, a roar, pitter-patter. An endless pattern to be held throughout the dark night. _

_A blue hedgehog sounded as he stretched his body, pulling against the lazy muscles that had been sleeping moments ago. Sighing in contempt, he leaned back and placed his arms behind his head, his eyes closed as he listened to the sounds of the thunderstorm, loving the flash of white from the lightning, the roar of the thunder, the pitter-patter of the rain. _

_Around the other side of the room, Tails was sitting, a book in hand, deeply concentrating on the papers scattered around him, the rain not bothering him._

_Now, the only who was bothered, was a certain pink hedgehog that starting pounding furiously on the door at that moment, breaking the calm and relaxing moment. _

_Sonic opened an eye, staring at Tails who just shot him a speculating look. The orange fox got up and walked to the door, the sounds of pounding getting heavier and harder with every hit. _

_The fox hesitantly opened the door, only to be pounced on by a wet and furiously shaking Amy. _

"_Amy?" He questioned, staring at her. Lightning flashed, followed by thunder, and at that instant, Amy's hands flew to her ears, her scream erupting. _

_Sonic dashed into the room, his eyes widening in surprise at the shrieking pink hedgehog._

"_Amy?" Just as he shouted her name, the skies roared, and Amy screamed once more. _

"_Amy, what's wrong?" Sonic shouted again, rushing to the two on the ground. As soon as his fingers reached her, she recoiled and threw herself against the wall, the loud smack alarming them to a serious level._

"_Amy!" Tails cried in worry as the female backed up against the wall. The house was dark, only illuminated by the occasional flash of light and the dull glow of the lantern replacing the lack of electricity._

_Tails got closer, hesitantly touching her hand, but it only resulted in her attempting to back herself more into the wall, as if all she wanted to do was melt into it and never come out. _

"_Amy?" He felt something wet and sticky on his hands. At first he thought it was water, but then the flash of light came, and he found himself covered in red. _

"_Sonic! She's bleeding! Go get a light, I'm going to get the first-aid kit!" The both ran to go do as followed, all the sounds seemingly amplified: the rain, the footsteps, the heavy breaths, the roars, the screams. _

_Sonic arrived in the room first, a lit candleholder in his hand. He appeared beside the whimpering female, setting the light down just as Tails ran into the room._

_With the light glowing on her form, they both saw exactly what state she was in. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, her face slightly dirty with mud, as well as her clothes. But the most noticeable thing that attracted their attention was the steady flow of blood streaming from her ears, running along the side of her face. _

"_So…nic…" She whimpered, and he came at her side. _

"_Yeah, Amy. I'm here. It's me." He whispered soothingly. Tails settled beside her, instructing Sonic to place her on his lap._

_She struggled, but immediately settled when she was met with Sonic's warmth, but her struggles started again by the next scream of the skies, followed by her own. _

"_Restrain her; don't let her move too much." Tails began. _

"_Amy, we need you to tell us what's wrong." His eyes narrowed when she tried to speak, but instead screamed as another roll of thunder echoed. _

_"She can't even-" Tails was on the verge of panicking, but he caught Sonic's somewhat shaky reassuring smile and he decided to take a deep breath, slightly calming himself down as he checked Amy's conditon._

"_Symptoms: bleeding ears, hysteria…" Tails began mumbling to himself as his eyes began widening in realization, "Uncontrollable reaction to extremely loud noises…"_

"_Tails? What are saying?" Sonic asked, his eyes filled with confusion and uncertainty. _

"_Her ears…" Tails mumbled as he snapped his fingers, knowing exactly what to do._

_Immediately, he began furiously pulling out odd items, the only one recognizable being bandages._

"_Tails, what's going on with Amy? Why is she acting like this? What's happening to her?" _

_Tails didn't answer, choosing instead on concentrating his work on Amy. Sonic didn't ask any more questions, waiting as Tails began to treat Amy's ear, cleaning them of the blood before adding a strange green salve to her ears, injecting this equally strange blue liquid into her veins._

"_Sonic, this will make her struggle quite a bit. Hold onto her real tight, and put this in her mouth so she doesn't hurt herself." After all was instructed, Tails took out a contraption consisting of a container with a pump attached to a thick wire ending as a needle. _

_Slowly, he inserted the needle into her arm, and she didn't react…_

_Until he began pumping whatever colorless liquid into her. She began to thrash wildly, but Sonic held a sure grip. He didn't say anything, not as Amy's heavy, pained breaths blew on him, not as her nails dug into his fur. _

_But he couldn't understand why __**his**__ heart felt a pang of pain when she opened her teary eyes and looked at him. Locked him into her world of green, into her panicked jems, into her era of pain, and she looked so **scared**. His heart cried out to her at that moment, ached more than it ever had as it called to her, but it was all over when she clenched her eyes, blocking him from her glossy green hues, and just held on as weak, muffled screams were released. _

_And soon, it was all over. The bleeding had stopped, her ears were blocked and bandaged, shielding her away from all source of noise, and all that was left was her soft breaths as she rested from all the exhaustion. _

"_Can you finally explain what's going on?" Sonic spoke lowly, the sleeping Amy still resting on his lap. He refused to put her down for some reason. He wanted her to stay in his lap. It was better that way anyway, especially if she woke up again and needed him…_

_Tails had finished washing his hands, settling on the other side of Sonic on the floor as his eyes rested on the sleeping form of Amy. He didn't know much about her in the first place, he knew that she was madly in love with his best friend, and believed that he returned her feelings. He also knew she was stubborn, and a more or less a dense person, as well as a hot-head, but was always there for her friends._

_It wasn't till much later, months later, did he find out how her stubbornness laid out for the things she cared about, like saving her friends and doing things she was passionate about, as well as things she believed in, and that being dense was for being young and mislead. A hot-head was something she always was. _

_But for now, she was that Amy that was madly in love with Sonic, and believed that he returned her feelings, and that Amy was stubborn, dense, a hot-head, and a good person._

"_Well, she has a sort of sickness, you can say." Tails started, his voice held low as well. _

"_Sickness?" _

"_Yeah, it's really rare. Not a lot of people know it even exists. I found it in one of the old medical books Vanilla lent me… and even that was an uncommon medical…" Tails trailed off, his eyes narrowing. _

"_The percentage of it happening is so ridiculously low that it doesn't even have a name…" He trailed off again._

"_So?" Sonic pestered, curious about this. _

"_Well," Tails thought carefully, trying to see a way to explain it to Sonic in a way he would understand, "Think of it as this. Some people are born with disabilities right? You know, blind, mute, deaf, that stuff?"_

_Sonic nodded, and he continued, "Well, not a lot of people know this, because nothing really happens and-"_

"_Get to the point already, Tails."_

"_Right. Well, like I said, some people can be born with a disability; well it's kind of the same thing. Amy, when she was a kid, or even a baby, must have heard a thunderstorm, or even just a loud noise."_

"_So? That doesn't do anything."_

"_And that's thing. It doesn't usually do anything. Even in high circumstances, nothing happens. But instead of nothing happening, a high-pitched screaming begins in their ear. It's not any normal scream; its high pitch is like needles or sharp items are slicing into your ear. It reacts every time a specifically loud noise occurs. That's what's so unusual about it. You can't really detect it. It's just something in their ear that reacts unstoppably and erratically. You don't even know if someone has that problem or not, there are no signs, no nothing. They only react when there's an extremely loud noise. It's very painful…"_

_Sonic was quiet, but after a long silence, he finally spoke, "So…"_

_But then he realized, he really didn't have anything to say. What could he say?_

_He looked down at her face, at her sleeping peaceful face, and that was the second time that night his heart cried out for her. Only moments ago, she was lurching in unspeakable pain, and now, she looked so calm and peaceful._

'_I never knew someone who was so cheery would have something as dark as this. She doesn't even show it. I would have never known if she hadn't…'_

_(End of Flashback)_

He realized something from this. Amy had lived alone, back then. In those years that she was with them, thunderstorms weren't something that _didn't _occur often. She… she must've suffered so many nights alone.

He wondered… what else did she suffer alone? Did she ever have someone to look up to? Did she ever have someone to go to?

He never realized that the person she always looked up to for comfort, the person she always went to was him. And he was never there for her.

It wasn't until his thoughts trailed off to the lines of _why_ he suddenly remembered a scene like that. It must have been more than ten years!

He _really_ needed to talk to Tails.

A brown blur suddenly materialized in front of him, catching him off guard as she threw all her weight on him, making him stumble back a bit, but he caught himself. It wasn't like she was heavy or anything; on the contrary, she _really_ needed to gain some weight.

"Oh Sonic-coo-coo" She cuddled up to him, and he rolled his eyes.

"_Sally_! Don't _do_ that!"

She pouted, "But I _want_ to do that. So I _will_ do it."

"Check it out, Sonic! It's Queen Bitch!" A male yelled out and pointed to the squirrel hanging onto Sonic's arm.

"Whoa. Oops. It's actually your girlfriend." The red echidna grinned. Sally growled at the male,

"What did you say?"

"Right, sorry about that. Honest mistake. My bad. You look exactly like her." Knuckles smirked at her fuming expression.

She shrieked and pointed, "SONIC! Kick his ass! He insulted ME!"

"Chill out Sally. It's just Knuckles and you know he's joking."

"SONIC! KICK. HIS. ASS!" She repeated slowly, her voice poisoned and filled with venom. Sonic's eyebrows shot up in surprise, never remembering her ever using a tone like that. Or maybe she had always used it and he never noticed?

"Sally?"

"Sonic. DO WHAT I SAY!"

And his mistake was that slip of the tongue,

"Do it yourself." At that moment, a crowd had formed, an echidna began laughing hysterically, people were going '_did he say that?'_ And _'Ooh he's gonna get it',_ and at first, a look of pure disbelief crossed her face, not believing what she had just heard, but it was only a matter of time before a brown squirrel gone red.

"WHAT? HOW **DARE** YOU SAY **THAT** TO **ME**! **I** AM A **PRINCESS**! AND **_NOONE _**TALKS LIKE THAT TO A PRINCESS!" Sally fumed and everyone seemed to back away, even Knuckles.

"Sonic the Hedgehog, YOU WILL REGRET THAT!" She yelled and snapped her fingers, walking away with her posse walking behind her. When she turned to a corner,

Cheers erupted.

* * *

"Class is dismissed." At that exact second, Amy shot out of her seat and began furiously stuffing everything into her bag. She didn't want to be late for the black hedgehog.

Amy smiled when she thought of him. He was special. There was no doubt about it, he was special to her. She didn't really understand the wonderful feeling when she thought of him. She was sure she never felt anything like it.

What was it that made him so special? The only answer was because he was _Shadow_. She found _everything_ about him special.

What did he do? She didn't know. He was the opposite that she'd ever look for in a guy. The guy she imagined would be talkative, romantic, smiles all the time and was a bit on the loud side. While Shadow is silent, blocks himself from others, ice-cold, and seems to despise everything for a reason she did not know.

And yet, he was perfect.

He was _special_.

"She's smiling randomly all the time." A male noted, his female companion taking her time in gathering everything together.

"Oh?" She looked up, following her eyes to where he was looking, a female pink hedgehog who was smiling to herself.

"You see that? She's smiling. For no reason." The female stared hard at that smile, one of her own growing on her face as she realized what that smile was.

"Hey, has there been any… men in Amy's life?" She eyed him before adding, "As of lately."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why would that matter?"

"I don't get how sometimes you can be _so_ smart and _**so dense**_." While she sighed, she also received a glare.

"Just answer the question."

"Erm… Wait, Shadow! They're on an assignment together and some idiots have been saying that they were walking in halls holding hands earlier today."

"_Shadow_? _Shadow the Hedgehog_? The same Shadow the Hedgehog that almost ripped Sonic's head off?" She received a nod as her eyebrows shot up in astonishment.

"Wow, I never thought Amy would go for that sort of thing."

"What do yo… Wait, are saying that she's smiling all stupid all the time because-"

"Yeah, I think she's got the hots for Shadow." At this, Knuckles burst out laughing while Rouge glared at him.

"I don't see what you find so funny. I think it's great that she's finally got someone to have the hots _for_."

"Yeah!... But… it's Shadow!" He wheezed between laughs. Rouge stared thoughtfully at Amy,

"I don't see why not, Shadow isn't that hard to look at. In fact, he's pretty gorgeous…" Knuckles had stopped laughing and abruptly pulled Rouge into a heavy kiss.

"Remember who you belong to." He growled between their kiss. She giggled and kissed his cheek,

"No need to get jealous, I'm _all_ yours." He grinned at this.

* * *

She was a blur through the crowd, rushing and not caring who was pushed on the way. She had one goal set and god dammit she was going to make it!

The doors. There they were, a sudden and unexplainable light shining on them as everything seemed to go in slow motion. Her hand came in contact with the metal door, pushing them open, revealing the sunshine, the trees, the birds, the sky, the world…

And no Shadow.

"Damn!" She let out a string of curses, dejectedly walking away from the building, making her way through the front courtyard.

"I can't believe with all that adrenaline and pushing and everything! That no good damnabl-" A tap on her shoulder interrupted her as she spun around in hopes of finding a black hedgehog, but was instead met with a blue one.

"Oh, Sonic. Hey." She sighed. She was really hoping it was Shadow…

"Amy…" His eyes were locked on her, his gaze intense.

"Uh, yeah? Can I help you?" He just stared at her, his mouth opening as if he was going to say something but closing, and then opening again.

"Dude, you may not be busy, but I don't have all day, so-"

"Stay away from Shadow."

"-if it's okay with you I'l-**what**?" She snapped. His face was serious, repeating what he said.

"Stay away from Shadow, he's bad news."

This time, Amy growled, "And how would _you _know?"

"I've known him longer than you think. He's bad, Amy. Stay away from him."

"What the hell Sonic? You can't tell me what to do!"

"But he's trouble! He's going to do bad things to you Ames!" Sonic desperately yelled. He wanted her to stay away from that bastard!

"Are you fucking kidding me? Don't play this crap Sonic, you don't know _anything!_"

"I know enough to know that he's a cold mother fucker!"

"Don't say that about him!"

"Amy! Listen to yourself! He's a sick bastard!"

By now, Sonic was gripping on Amy's frail wrists and he was gripping it tighter by every word that passed.

"WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?"

"_Why am I defending him?_ Should I be defending _you_? Is that what you're saying?" She hissed, the pain in her hands was making itself known.

"You _should_ be defending me! Not _him_! _Never him_!" Amy growled, ready to bite Sonic's head off, but she needed to get her hands back first if she was ever going to beat him to a pulp.

"Let me go, Sonic!"

"Amy!"

"Sonic! Let me go!"

"LET ME GO!"

"But Am-" He was abruptly cut off just as he was abruptly pulled away, flying through the air and falling roughly on the ground several feet away. He groaned and sat up, his eyes falling on the black hedgehog standing protectively over Amy.

"Shadow…" Amy's soft whisper of surprise and wonder brought his attention to her, his eyes studying for any injuries, secretly pleased in finding none. He didn't know why. Didn't know why he wanted to guard her, didn't know why he felt sudden anger, didn't know why she defended him. He heard Sonic's words, and knew some sang true, and yet, she still defended him, held his image high, going against a man who could harm her in the sake of defending his name.

Turning his eyes back to the enraged hedgehog, his red glare manifested into one of deep hatred. The hedgehog would pay.

Sonic was growling loudly, but his growl ceased when he noticed Amy shift closer to Shadow. Shadow momentarily trailed his eyes on her before returning to the blue hedgehog.

"Amy, what are you doing? Stay away from him!"

Shadow growled as well, and instead of backing away from Shadow, as Sonic expected, she inched _closer_ to him.

"Amy…?" He whispered in confusion, hurt written all over his face, though he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why it hurt. Why everything was so confusing around her. Why she suddenly mattered.

Why would she go to _him_?

"She… is coming with me." Shadow voiced his thoughts, and Sonic felt a deep burning hatred rise and boil his blood, amplifying his already unleashed anger.

Amy yelped as she suddenly found herself in the air, soft black fur surrounding her, warmth pulsing around her, and his heavy musky spice-like scent surrounded her. But just as soon as it started, it was over, the arms snaked around her settling her on the ground.

"Shadow?" She looked up at him, her wide, green, innocent eyes catching him. He stared down at her, his hands on her upper arms.

"Stay here." He instructed, his deep voice ringing in her ears. She could only nod, and just like that, he was gone.

Her eyes fell on the two blurs of blue and black several feet away from her.

It took her a few moments to finally realize what Shadow had done.

'_He… he was…'_

"…_protecting_ _me_…" She whispered, sheer awe shone in her eyes as she watched the black hedgehog fly back and forth.

They... they were _fighting_!

Amy cried out when Shadow received a particular blow that sent him flying several feet.

"Shadow!" She ran to him, her heart pounding madly.

Sonic's eyes narrowed, coarsing hatred flowing through him. Again, she went to him. She went to that black hedgehog. His enemy. His rival.

And just like that, the fighting continued, black and red and blue all flying into one.

Sonic took a hit that sent a rather scary sounding crunch echoing in her ears.

"Ah!" She had to stop this! It was getting too far.

"Enough…" She whispered, but none of them heard her. She didn't expect them to either, because with the looks they sent each other, the attacks they gave each other, neither was planning on letting go.

So many things ran through her head, but it was her heart that cried out when Shadow was thrown once more, and Amy raced to him.

She threw her arms around him, pulling him closer to her and cradled his head in her chest.

"You're hurt. Please stop Shadow! Please don't do this! You're hurt! Don't do this for me!" With her eyes clenched, she didn't even realize the wet trails falling down her cheeks.

Shadow's eyes widened when he felt the little wet droplets fall on him. She was crying. She was _crying_. _For him_. She was crying… for **him**. **Because he was hurt. **

His heart soared for some reason, but also angered. She shouldn't have to cry, not for him. Not over him.

He lifted his hand and tenderly touched her cheek, wiping away one of the tears that made its way down.

"Don't cry." She opened her eyes, her big, glossy, emerald eyes staring down into his.

"Shadow…?" She mumbled, her lids half-opened, herself being trapped in Shadow.

He wiped the last tear, repeating what he said, "Don't cry."

He silently added, _'not for me.'_

They continued to lose themselves in the other's eyes while an enraged hedgehog watched this scene take place.

* * *

Sonic's POV

_Why? Why does she continue to go to him? What does he have that I fuckin' don't? I am ten times better than that bastard will ever be! And yet she goes to him! Him! Not me! Amy should be looking at me like that! Not him! She should be next to me, locked in my embrace, with her lips on mine! _

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...then why was she… with him…?_

* * *

Amy knew that her blush was a vibrant red by know, probably glowing too. Why did he have to have such gorgeous eyes?

The back of her neck suddenly felt very cold as she broke the stare and shifted her attention to Sonic, standing away from them.

He was beaten up pretty badly, just as Shadow was, but their wounds would heal soon enough.

But she couldn't help but see, under that burning look of hatred, was a broken look of pain, and confusion rose.

She truly didn't understand. Sonic had never cared about her before. He had never cared enough to be there for her, never cared enough to…

And why, why now, did he suddenly care so much?

Her attention was drawn back to Shadow when he began coughing out blood.

"Shadow! Shadow!" She cried out in alarm, sitting him upright as he wiped the blood from his lip. Amy's gaze was heavy with worry as she helped him stand up, refusing to let go of him.

"Why…?" It was weak, but it was there, and both hedgehogs heard it.

"Sonic?" She stepped away from Shadow once she made sure he was okay, and rested her attention on Sonic.

"Why… do you go to him?" Amy was slightly taken back by the question, and pondered on the millions of answers she could give him.

"Remember… back then? When I used to devote myself to you? That was the time I went to you Sonic, and maybe if everything had been different…" She smiled slightly, "Maybe I would be at your side. But I stand with Shadow now. Don't you get it Sonic? Me and you are done."

Sonic took in a sharp intake of breath, his lungs aching painfully.

"I…" He didn't know what to say anymore. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he felt himself turn around.

There was nothing to hold him here. He had lost her. He had lost her when he didn't know he did, and now, it came back ten years later to bite him right in the ass.

And… he was hurt. More than he realized. He didn't understand. When she left, it didn't matter. He had felt guilty for what he had done, but he didn't let it hold him back. But seeing her now, again and vibrant, he wondered if this new shine was always there, or if it had come with her change. He was drawn to her. He wanted to be with her. But the blasted hedgehog!

"Wait! Sonic!" He halted in his steps that he didn't even know he was taking.

He refused to turn around. To let her catch the broken look on his face, "…Yeah?"

"You gonna be okay?" He felt himself freeze, before inwardly chuckling. This quality, the one where she cared about people, no matter what, had never changed, and he felt a small soft and bitter smile touch his lips at the strong sense of irony and nostalgia. He could almost hear her screaming her proclamation of love to him.

And this, seeing her with Shadow…

He did not feel jealous! Nope! Impossible! Nada! Not jealous! He was SONIC the Hedgehog! He didn't get jealous over anything, because it was he that had the things that people were jealous over.

With the reminder of who he was, locking away that pathetic look adorning his face, his hands flew to the air and formed a trademark total Sonic thumbs-up, combining it with a super Sonic like grin, Amy smiled at the old image he made.

"Yeah! I'll be alright! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He yelled before running from the scene, slowly but only beginning to realize what a special jewel Amy was all along.

* * *

Amy stared at the spot where Sonic was, letting her eyes linger for a few moments before focusing all of her attention on the male hedgehog beside her.

"Come with me! I'll get you fixed!" Amy tugged softly on his arm, making sure to not hurt him in the process. Leading him towards her car, she managed to get him inside the car and into the house in no time.

"Hey Tails?" She called out upon entering through the door, her male companion silently following after her. Receiving no response, she shrugged and closed the door.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll fix up your cuts."

"Hmph don't need that stuff, I'll heal." Shadow scoffed.

"But… But what if it gets infected?"

"Don't care." Amy's eyes narrowed. How can this guy not care?

"Well _I _**do**! So sit!" Amy pushed him on the couch and left the room, leaving Shadow to his thoughts.

How can she keep saying that? He's never done anything for her… and yet, she cared about him. Why did she have to be so damnably confusing?

Meanwhile, Amy skipped into the bathroom, attaining her first aid kit, and then hopping towards the kitchen.

'_What a moron. It's just like males to over-boast and overestimate their ego and manly abilities. 'Hmph don't need that stuff, I'll heal'. What crap! I'm not listening to that. I'm going to take care of him and make sure he gets better god dammit!'_

She passed by the fridge, tugging at the piece of paper stuck to it.

_Out with Cosmo. Won't be back till late. Don't burn the house._

_Love Tails_

Amy scoffed and tossed the letter in the trash. Like she would burn down the h-

…Never mind.

Filling a pot with hot water, she walked back to the hedgehog lying on her couch.

"Here we go!" She began treating his cuts, the lessons she took with Tails echoing in her ears.

'_Make sure your movements are fluid and steady. Don't prolong the patient's pain.' _

'_Your hands will tremble whenever you'll give a needle. It's probably the most frightening. Accidentally inserting wrong, causing more pain, anything. You'll be afraid. The only way to make it through is to do it fast, and imagine the patient's condition when they're all better, and that will give you the strength._

'_Be strong Amy, for Shadow.'_ She thought to herself as she focused on working.

Meanwhile, Shadow's eyes were focused on her. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on her scent. Lavender, citrus, rain. It was strange, but it was heaven to his nose. He memorized her scent, breathing it in, locking it away in his memory.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at her, the crown of her head right below him. He shivered as her fingers brushed against his leg. She worked steadily, but her touch was gentle, and that's what astonished Shadow. She was treating him with _care_, as if he was something important and fragile.

And… he didn't know what to feel. He felt light, as if his heart was floating, he felt warm, he felt…

It wasn't long before she finished, returning everything to its proper place as she stood up and faced him.

"All done! You stay here and I'll get us something to snack on." She smiled before leaving the room. Shadow inspected her work, begrudgingly admitting that she did a pretty good job.

She returned shortly after carrying a plate of steaming… something. That's the best way to describe it. It was a something.

It was brown, and gooey, and mushy, and _something_. He eyed the thing as his gaze shifted from Amy's eager expression to the plate of something.

Silence occurred with a repetition of him looking from Amy to the plate. After a while, he finally spoke.

"…You don't actually expect me to eat that, do you?" Amy's nervous expression gave him more suspicion.

"It's not like the spaghetti! I swear!"

"Spaghetti?"

"Eh, heh heh... never mind. Just try it Sugar!" He gave her a dubious expression. On the side, there were two glasses of obvious lemonade, straws sticking out of each. Hesitantly, he picked up one of the straws and cautiously poked the… something.

It wiggled and oozed, gushing more brown gooey mush.

"What... exactly is... it?"

"Huh? Oh, It's a cookie" Amy stated simply, receiving a look of disbelief.

"_That's_... a _**cookie**_?"

"Yeah. It's totally harmless" He eyed it.

"It is?"

Amy glared at him, "Just take the damn cookie!"

Shadow inwardly yelped as he quickly picked up the something and held it in front of him. By anybody else, it looked as if he was having a staring contest with the cookie.

"Eat it already!"

"Stop being impatient, it looks like crap."

"You're so lucky you're injured." Amy growled. Shadow glanced at her before glaring at the cookie. He couldn't believe his life was going to end because this damn woman kept pestering him about eating a damn cookie. His only regrets were not killing Sonic by shoving the same cookie down his throat.

Cautiously and reluctantly, he brought the thing to his lips, stopping before it touched his mouth. Clenching his eyes shut, he paused before shoving the thing into his mouth. He began chewing slowly with his usual unimpressionable mask on.

Expecting the worst…

… It tasted… good…? It… tasted better than good. The taste was kind of… addicting. Really addicting. He was actually… wanting more of the something! The damn murderous something tasted good!

He waited a few seconds, also expecting to fall to the ground clutching his chest…

Nothing happened. He was safe, although he suspected there might be some side-effects…

Shadow swallowed it and just sat there.

"So?"

"...taste like crap too" Shadow told her dully.

"Admit it, you love it" Amy smirked.

"No, it tastes like bull."

"You just don't wanna say it, Sugar!"

"When will you let go of that irritating name?"

"Mm, probably never." Amy smiled before grabbing a cookie before _slowly_ taking a bight out of it. She inwardly smirked when she saw Shadow watching the cookie as it swirled into her mouth.

"Mmm...Oh _so_ **good**..." Amy smirked, but Shadow wasn't paying attention. It was the cookie that ran through his mind.

_Cookie..._

_Me like cookie..._

_Me want cookie..._

_She have cookie..._

_Get the cookie!_

She smirked at Shadow's struggle for the cookie. Reaching forward, she jabbed his ribs, forcing him to open his mouth as she stuffed the rest of her cookie into his mouth. She was doing him a big favor, even if he didn't want to admit it.

"Omf?" The sight he made was hilarious. His cheeks were stuffed and the confused expression with a little bit of brown ooze dripping from his lips.

Amy giggled and made a chewing motion, Shadow slowly following her process as he finally realized what she did, glaring at her.

He finally swallowed, his eyes locked onto the plate of something. Sure, it was cookies, but it didn't _look_ like cookies. To him, it was something.

"Go ahead, I won't tell." She giggled, the black hedgehog debating whether to take the something or suffer from wanting it. He could do it, fall into this crazy desire but slightly bruise his pride, or he could ignore the crave, stare at the cookies with want, never to be fulfilled…

'_He's going to crack. He has to crack! If there's one thing I can do, it's make an awesome ass cookie!'_ She shifted nervously in her seat, anxiously waiting for him to make his move.

'_Come on, you freakin' hedgehog! Take the damn cookie!'_

This was it, she was sure he was going to crack. That grimacing look on his face, the more frequent twitch in his fingers, he was going to crack!

And then, it was happening, his fingers lifted, his eyes glazed, he was reaching-

The doorbell rang. He stopped.

Damn.

She reluctantly stood up; disappearing into the hall that led to the door entrance and cursing whoever had the nerve to interrupt her winning time.

Sighing in annoyance, she opened the door, a devilishly handsome wolf leaning against the doorframe smirking with a rather perverted smirk at her.

"Hey Amy, didn't know you lived here. I just came by to give you your mail." Amy folded her arms and rolled her eyes,

"Cole, you idiot, you know that there happens to be a square called a mailbox outside this home, don't you?" And she added, "_And of course_, you _didn't_ know I lived here."

Cole just laughed nervously and stood up straight, desperately thinking of a comeback, "So uh, here's your-err mail!" He shoved it into her hands.

She raised a brow at his but smiled at him anyway, "Thanks, Cole."

Just as she was about to shut the door, he cut in, "By the way, Amy…"

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion as he leaned into her, "You smell… really good."

"Dream on." She shook her head and slammed the door in his face.

Cole just smirked, even though his nose stung a bit, "Cole like."

Back with Amy, she walked back into the living room, her eyes immediately falling on the empty place of cookies.

"Shadow?" She walked up to him, said hedgehog leaning back and staring at the window.

He looked at her, his face expressionless as he acknowledged her, "What?"

"Where are the cookies?" He shrugged and faced the window again. Amy smirked as she suddenly pounced on him, making him fall back onto the couch as she straddled his lap.

His eyebrows shot in the air as his eyes turned to saucers. She suddenly got real close to his face, her breath lightly pushing on his neck,

"What… happened to the cookies, _Shadow_?" He gulped as he stared up at her mischievous emerald eyes.

"I… don't know." He breathed out, a deep heat pooling at his stomach. A smirk crept on her face as her finger trailed up his chest and rested on his face. He could feel even more heat rushing to his head as she dragged her finger across his cheek, her feather touch lightly touching his lips as he felt a shiver cross through him. He couldn't tell what was really burning. Maybe it was her touch, or the blood pounding in his ears, or the hotness swimming in his abdomen.

Finally, she leaned back, leaving Shadow flustered and dazzled as he tried to collect his hazy thoughts. Grinning widely in triumph, she revealed her finger, brown ooze dropping on it. She stuck it in her mouth as she licked of the remains,

"Sure you don't."

* * *

Woohoo! Da end of this chapter. Until next time, leave a comment and tell me what ya think, 'kay?

Paranoid Crack Abuser!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Here it is! And I made it long just for you!

Do not own SEGA, Story is completely mine. MINE!

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 5

Just 'Cause I Was Feeling Lonely, Doesn't Mean I Need to Feed My Pet!

* * *

A white sneaker came in contact with the ground, followed by another identical one, before joining the other round of multicolor footwear surrounding them. Trailing up bare ankles, long legs encased by black jeans following a tilted silver belt, a flattering dark purple frilly collar shirt following up collar bones and a bright smile.

The young female hedgehog in mentioned attire stopped along various other random people upon reaching a crossroad, the signal angrily flashing red.

With bright green and excited eyes, she patiently waited while others around her grumbled in annoyance and fatigue, their impatience made known.

But no, nothing was going to ruin this day!

And so with a smile and an optimistic attitude, the light shone green, and she strolled on forward.

Soon enough, a rather irritating and catchy cheery tune filtered her ears, signaling her arrival at her destination. Her smile grew as she quickened her pace and a pale blue building with laughing children and animals drawn across it appeared.

Sighing at the cool rush of air as she stepped through the glass doors, the sight of bed-ragged parents trying to control their hyper-active kids and stressed out employees also doing the same job met her sight as she giggled when a rather wimpy looking employee tripped over five screaming children.

Walking towards one of the females behind the counters, she waited for the red fox to finish her call.

"I don't care! Get him to do it! That stupid bastard can rot for all I fuckin' care!" Parents glared at the fox. She ignored them and began inspecting her rather freakishly long laser-red nails.

"I just told you I don't care if he doesn't agree!" Continuing her inspection, Amy shifted from one foot to another as the fox continued to yell over the phone.

"Argh! JUST DO IT!" She slammed the phone and began rubbing her temples, numbers occasionally mumbled under her breath. She hid her face with her hands before standing up straight and revealing her face, a rather freaky cheery smile on her smile.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Way to cheerily said. _'Scary'_

"Well, I'm here to adopt a chao!" _'I'm being too cheery.' _

"Wow! Adopt a chao! What a wonderful choice!"

Amy sweat dropped and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Do you have something in my mind or would you like to BROWSE!" She talked as if she just took a sugar pill…

"I'll uhh… have a look around, I guess."

"Okay! Would you like some assistance doing so?"

"No, I just need you to show me where to go-"

"Okay! We'll send someone RIGHT OVER!"

"But-"

"ALL YOU need TO do is sit RIGHT there!"

Amy sweat dropped once again and opened her mouth, but decided against it. The fox was still smiling at her, not even blinking.

"O…kay…" Amy turned around and did as instructed. Closing her eyes, she felt the tender fingers of drowsiness poke at her. Yawning slightly, she blinked before fully opening her eyes, yelping when a familiar wolf's face met her vision.

Calming her breathing, she blinked before staring up at the bemused wolf, "Cole?

"The one and only Amy." He gave her his all natural get-a-girl smile.

"You work here?"Amy asked, ignoring the attempt to make her swoon.

"Yep, one of my glamorous jobs." He joked and Amy rolled her eyes. "So what brings the sexy lady to the Chao Adoption Emporium?"

"I don't know get my belly pierced, maybe a nice tattoo…" He smiled at her joke and she returned the grin,

"To adopt a chao, you doofus."

"After you M'Lady" He bowed and Amy poked him.

"You're the one who's supposed to lead me Mister Tour Guy" Amy said resulting in his sheepish grin. He led her to through a bunch of doors, stopping at an unnecessarily large one.

"Well here we are." He placed his hand on the handle, about to push it before he stopped and tilted his head to look at her, unable to hold back the smile at her adorable confused expression.

"Cole?"

"Brace yourself."

"Brace myself? For what?" He didn't answer, instead throwing the doors wide open.

"Agh! Fuck!" Amy cried out at the sudden extremely bright exposure to that equally extreme light.

"Why the fuck are your lights so damn bright? Are you retarded or what? Do you wanna make people blind?" Cole smiled, even though the use of the cusses, he found it downright adorable.

After a few seconds, Amy blinked, her eyes finally adjusting from the burn. She refused to look up and see what would happen if she tried to stare at one.

"We would normally raise chao in outside gardens, but after a recent addition… well, it became too difficult. The owner had built this large place and the chaos get very uncomfortable when sunlight isn't around, so these super lights keep them happy."

"Doesn't that affect your clients? You should be handing out protective glasses!" A passing female worker was passing and heard the sentence.

"Oh, we do! Donnely, why don't you have the glasses? You know it's dangerous for newcomers!" The worker scolded before entering the area.

Amy's expression left Cole shivering as he laughed nervously and led her into the same area. Her anger quickly dissipated the second she was met with the colorful and marvelous sight of thousands of chaos.

"We got every kind of chao you can find. We even got a special breeding center. This place is pretty impressive." Amy nodded in agreement, her voice refusing to work out of sheer awe.

Every kind of chao had its sort of personal dome. The clear bowl was humongous, and each had its own surroundings. One contained a sort of jungle habitat, while the other was a mountainous one, and some had a built-in waterfall.

"This… is amazing." She breathed out.

"Yeah. Here, let me show you the newborns, they're awesome."

* * *

So… much… chaos! They weren't lying when they said that they had every type of chao. For fucks sake, it was _impossible_ to exaggerate about this place!

"You know, pink chaos would look great with you… the same way a nice, tight hot pink dr-" She interrupted him, pointing at a rather odd dome.

"Hey, what's up with that spot? There's only one chao in it and there's nothing in it!" It was true. A dome at the far corner was just barren, the floor flat and gray, and in the middle, a chao was simply sitting… and staring. What caught her eye was the various locks and security systems placed on every able and escapable spot on the dome.

Before Cole could stop her, she ran towards the dome, her long legs helping her with her strides.

Slowing her pace, she stopped, the only thing separating her and the lone chao being the large clear bowl.

It was probably the strangest chao she had ever seen. It was a black chao, the skin such a deep and rich dark color, with odd but strangely nice deep pink streaks attacking the chao's small body, as well as a pure white crest resting on the chao's chest. Maybe the really odd thing was the large _spiked_ halo on his head.

But what really caught her was the twin pair of strange eyes. The eyes were not like any other chao she had seen this day, and she had seen _a lot, _a lot being an understatement.

Liquid gold. He didn't have any irises, he didn't have any pupils; it was just two large, absolutely adorable, plates of wide liquid gold.

The chao wasn't even looking at her; instead, it seemed to be glaring at the door, which, by far, had the most locks.

"You _have_ to show me that chao!" Amy demanded when Cole finally reached her, panting.

Finally regaining his breath, he lifted himself and his eyes widened at the selection.

"Uhh...Are you sure? I-I mean that, that chao is a bit...different from the others. You know what? Blue chao! You would just love them! They hav-"

"Cole." He gulped, aware of her wrath due to past experiences.

"Come on Amy, spare a guy." He pleaded.

"What's up with this chao anyway? The looks are pretty cool."

"You kidding right? The chao's a total freak." Amy glared at him and his size deflated.

"Okay, okay. It's a… special chao."

"Special?"

"Well remember that special breeding centre I told you about?" Receiving a nod in affirmation, he continued,

"Well, we've bred many. You know, mixing every form you can think of. Normally, we don't tread on dangerous grounds…"

Amy's eyebrows furrowed, "Dangerous grounds?"

"Race-mixing. We don't usually breed the dark with the hero, but our scientists have been getting… antsy lately, and have begun tests at a furious rate. We don't know what's up with them, since it was they who feared what would happen if we cross-bred, but…" He trailed off, but continued shortly after.

"I don't know. But whatever, the point is that they began cross-breeding between hero and dark, and the results are somewhat… disastrous."

"How?"

"Well… it's confidential. I'm not even supposed to telling you this…"

Amy's arms flew up over Cole's shoulders as she crushed him to her and cried out,

"Please! Cole! Please, please, please!" Innocent as the whole idea was, Cole was the opposite, and it was hard not to think naughty with her delightful chest pressed up against him and her pleading voice calling out to him.

"Okay… The more… the merrier…" His voice was cloudy, himself in a daze. She hugged him tighter, sending him in an even deeper reverie.

"Oh thank you, Cole!" She parted and looked at him with hopeful eyes. He leaned forward slightly, still stuck in his dreamy state before finally snapping out of it. Realizing what he'd done, he sighed. _Too late to go back now, I guess… Besides… I think… if anyone can… Amy will be able to help me._

"Well, like I said: cross-breeding. We're not supposed to be doing it, but the scientists have been curious, and they've run more tests than I thought possible. They're absolutely obsessed with it, because each outcome is different."

"How?"

"Well, usually, the chao ends up with many… strange attributes. Horns, excess body appendages, and very extreme behaviors." He paused, thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "I think the worst thing is that those guys don't last long. They die before the day is even over, and sometimes the chaos in which they are born from, you know, like the parents, die after or suffer severe after-effects…"

"That's horrible…"

"I know. You wouldn't believe how many there were…" Cole's eyes hardened, although his shoulders eased when he felt Amy's hand grasp his, "They won't stop."

"What?"

"The scientist, they've gone bizerk ever since…" He eyed the chao sitting still as a statue in the dome, "… he came."

"What's so different about him?"

"Well, the obvious: He survived." His voice had taken a somewhat angry tone, "They're forcing chaos to breed against their will, and more are dying. This guy, when he comes, his sires immediately died, and he developed a hateful personality, the most uncommon in chaos. But I don't think it was from the birth."

Her eyes went from the chao, to the wolf, "What do you mean?"

"Well, after all those experiments and one survivor, imagine how many tests they ran on him. In the end, with no results and nothing left to do with him, they opted to kill him."

"No!"

"I know, but everyone else argued. 'He's just a chao, what's the big deal?' and others fought because he was a living creature."

"So…"

"What I'm trying to say is that after all that, he's angry, and he has hate. The point is, he's dangerous. I told you that the cross-breeds have extreme behaviors: acquiring mental unstableness, blankness, death-crazed, suicidal."

"That can happen?" Amy whispered, and Cole nodded gravely, he appeared in front of her, placing his arms on her shoulders,

"You shouldn't have to see them, Amy. Not you, never you… It's horrible. But a being, _a living being,_ should **never** suffer like that."

"Can't we do something about this?" She suddenly repeated the sentence under her breath in a mocking manner, realizing how stupid that sentence sounded.

"Of course we can do something about this! We _**have**_ to do something about this! We aren't wussies!" A smile touched Cole's lips,

"Amy, may you never change…" Her brows drew in confusion, not understanding the true meaning behind Cole's sentence, nor questioning it.

"So… are you going to show me the chao or what?"

"Did you not just listen to the speech I just gave you?"

"I did, you moron. Now, can I see the chao?"

"Amy! This chao's been labeled under the worst symptom reactions! I want to live!"

"Well, what's up with his reactions?"

"Monster! Ronald Mcdonald! Do you know what that _**means**_?" Amy sweat dropped.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Can I see him?"

"Amy!"

"Come on! I've been begging you for a while now!"

"I'll get hurt!" Amy grunted in frustration as her mind conjured up a plan.

"Ok look, you stay back and let me work my magic. If you're right and I end up screaming for you…" A smile grew on her face at the brilliantness of her thought. There was no way he'd deny her now!

"I'll go on a date with you!" He didn't need to be told twice. In an instant, he was unwinding all the heavily placed locks, although his figure had gone rigid when the final lock was done. Amy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she stepped before him and pushed back the door.

Instead of lunging at them, as Cole expected, the chao simply sat in the same position, glaring at the door, although, his eyes shifted towards the new figure.

Amy stood silently as she allowed the chao to observe her. Trust was earned, and she needed to show him that's exactly what she was giving, as well as wanted.

For a chao, it was strange how she understood the emotions he was feeling. Hostility, uncertainty, disbelief.

Hesitantly, she took a step forward, the chao not reacting.

"Amy, don-" The chao made its first movement, snarling ferociously at the wolf who backed up in fear. Amy watched in awe at the sharp teeth.

As she took another step forward, Cole started to speak, but she held up her hand, silencing him.

"He has a name?" She finally called out.

"Subject 932." Amy scrunched up her nose upon hearing that,

"What kind of a fucking name is that?" The chao seemed to growl in approval.

Focusing her attention to the wary chao, she began taking slow, heavy steps, stopping when she was a few meager centimeters away from him. He stared up at her, unblinking, as did she.

Apprehensive slightly, and more or less anxious, she crouched down, her knee barely scraping the ground,

"Amy. I'm Amy." She whispered, introducing herself. It might have looked insane, seeing as chao didn't usually understand conversing styles of people, but Amy felt compelled to do so.

The chao didn't blink, and Amy raised her hand, waiting to see if the chao could really converse and shake her hand. Whispering even lower than before, "Amy."

The chao looked at her hand, looked at her, and then looked at the hand, half-expecting it to lash out on him, much like many of the people had done so.

"Your hand." She whispered, and the chao's claws, just noticing he had some, twitched. She waited patiently, refusing to let her hand fall.

And then a twitch, and slowly and hesitantly, the chao lifted his hand, reluctant, but he softly placed his hand over Amy's.

Lifting his gaze at her, he waited.

She smiled.

Wrapping her fingers around the soft hand, marveling at the prickly feeling she received from his claws. Turning her hand upward, she opened her palm, revealing his small hand, as well as the claws. In awe, she took her other hand, gently tracing the claw in wonder, much like the same way the chao was staring at her now.

Closing her hand again, enveloping his once more, she lifted her other hand, carefully watching the chao to see if he refused her. Seeing no reaction, she slowly brought her other hand closer to him, his eyes immediately shifting to the hand above him.

Watching her hand carefully, he watched as it descended on his hand, immediately tensing upon her touch, but relaxing as she began stroking his head softly.

"The name Subject 9-two whatever does not suit you at all." She mumbled, and the chao rumbled his answer.

"You know…" She whispered as she unwrapped the hand that was holding his, removing her other hand as well, he released a sort of whine. She smiled slightly, coming upon a decision as she slowly slid her fingers under his arms, pausing out of hesitance at the wary stare she received from the chao. She slowly lifted him up, lifting herself up as well.

She held him in front of her, the chao staring back at her with a strong intensity. A smile poked at her lips as she stared at the pools of gold.

He lifted his head and stared up at her, his emotions flashing in his face. Awe, wonder, surprise, and slowly, keeping all of her movements slow as to not startle the chao, she brought him closer and cradled him in her chest, nestling his head back on her chest, allowing her to resume gliding her fingers on his head,

They were silent; Amy's fingers softly stroking the chao's strange quills on his head. She noticed his back sported black feathered wings, as well as twin tails, a silver twinkling on the edge.

Leaning down until her lips were grazing the softly growling chao's head, she mumbled, "I like you the best."

Her chest tingled from the vibration of the chao's growl. It was funny, no matter how adorable those high-pitched choruses of 'chao!' were, she really liked his growls. It kind of reminded her of…

Why did she always go for the weird stuff? Cream was so right when she commented on that…

"Amy?" Cole's hesitant and slight fear-induced voice echoed, fearfully glancing at the chao who continued to rest on the hedgehog. It was perhaps, his next words that made him predict that his funeral was nearby.

"Watch out! He'll bite you!" He yelled out in warning, eyes widening in fear as the chao bared his fangs at the wolf in a snarl, releasing a venomous hiss. Cole screamed and backed up, and Amy stroked the chao again, releasing soothing sounds to calm him down, and calm him, it did.

He snuggled back into her chest and the wolf eyed the chao enviously.

"How much?" She called out to the wolf.

"What?"

"For this guy, this chao." She spoke, her fingers falling slightly to stroke his smooth tails. The chao growled his appreciation as she twirled the twin appendages around her fingers. She winced when the rather sharp edges sliced at her finger.

Lifting up her finger for examination, the chao released a whine upon seeing her cut, as well as the slow trail of bubbling red making its way through. Reaching forward, he gave her cheek a long, sloppy and wet lick, releasing a happy giggle. She made a mental note to watch for his tails.

Meanwhile, Cole stood in shock as he attempted to register what the possibly rehab escapee said,

"You're not serious, are you?" Amy frowned and the chao bared his fangs at the wolf.

"Damn right, I'm serious." She pulled away from the chao and lifted him towards Cole, the chao glaring at the wolf. "This guy."

She was _so_ not taking no for an answer anyway.

"Amy, I know that pills help, but you have to consider the aftere-"

"I'm not on drugs, you idiot!" She growled, the chao following her example.

"Mushrooms?"

"No!"

"Alcohol?"

"No!"

"W-"

"I'm not on _anything_! I want _this_ chao!" She emphasized the chao she was holding out towards the wolf.

"Amy?" He spoke hesitantly, "Are you sure?"

Amy's brow twitched in annoyance, "Yes!"

She pulled the chao back to her chest as she took a good, hard look at him,

"Ohh, Sugar would have been a wonderful name, but I already gave it to Shadow…" She broke into a grin as she thought of the certain hedgehog.

Cole's lips twitched to a smirk, "Sugar? That's kinda gay for a guy"

Amy frowned and the chao suddenly sensed her distress, his eyes darting angrily to the wolf, the cause of it. With a roar, he was out of her arms in an instant, and a scream erupted from the wolf as he was tackled to the ground by what looked like a demon.

Amy blinked, her gaze falling on what truly did look like a demon. Large, black feathered wings with rather dangerous and poisonous looking tips protruding as if claws, the same strange deep pink appeared as horns at the head, the elongated claws catching her eyes, the tips practically glinting evilly at the sharpness, his twin tails stretching and twirling tauntingly and dangerously.

Perhaps what really startled her were the deep purple magenta swirled eyes. Two big plates of purple and maroon.

The chao.

Her chao.

Instead of feeling scared, frightened, horrified, as any normal sane person would feel, she felt curious, as well as excited.

Stepping closer to the madly screaming wolf and the angrily roaring chao furiously attempting to claw the wolf, she gently slid her fingers under the chao, carefully prying him from the traumatized man.

The chao tilted his head back and looked at her, his strange eyes staring warily at her, but she smiled at him anyways and cradled him as a mother would her baby. His violet eyes stared up in awe as she nestled him between her arms, her fingers tracing his elongated claws. Soon enough, his features retracted, leaving him with his original appearance, his big gold orbs unblinking.

"You have very beautiful eyes…" She mumbled to him, her finger tracing his markings.

Cole shakily got up, his legs wobbly and his eyes wide in fright, "How can you still want that… that thing!"

The chap tensed, about to attack but Amy's hand rested on his stomach, "I _want_ him."

Cole was about to make another remark, but his shoulders slumped in defeat. There was no point, he had known Amy for quite some time, and she was a bulldozer when it came to getting what she wanted.

"You're such a good boy." Amy cooed at the chao and Cole's mind went into overload.

"Are you _**insane**_? That thing tried to **kill** me!" He shrieked, but shrunk back at the glowering looks he received from both chao and hedgehog.

"I know! I'll call you what Shadow loves! Cookie!" Amy smiled at the chao, who grinned back at her simply because she was smiling at him.

"Cookie? Tha-" He halted at the warning look and laughed nervously, although his face took one of surprise when he recognized something from Amy's words.

"Wait Shadow? From World History class?" He asked.

"You guys have World History together?"

"Yeah! That guy is so moody! What's the sexy prep doing with that loner?"

"What are you talking about? Shadow is so cool! You shouldn't say that about him!" Amy huffed.

"But what about us?" He whispered in her ear, his hot breath making her shiver, that is, until a sudden sharp pain shot from his hand.

"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled the chao latched onto his hand, his mouth clenched painfully on him.

"AAAAAAAAMMMMYYYYY! GET HIM OOOOOFFFFF!" He screamed, madly waving around his hand in attempt to shake the blasted chao off.

"Cookie! Come on buddy, Cole's just kidding around!" She called to the chao, he reacted to her call, somehow understanding that she was asking for him. He let go of the wolf's hand, leaving drool all over before hovering back to Amy, who pulled him into a hug.

"You're perfect!" She smiled and Cole muttered a string of incoherent words with following curses, eyeing the chao evilly.

"I'll take him."

* * *

Amy eyed the black bundle as he madly dove into her plate of cookies. It didn't take her long to figure out that Cookie was insane over cookies. Completely bananas over them - he had no issue with eating anything, truly, he'd eat anything: homework, soap, couches, you name it, but when it came to cookies, everything might as well have been disintegrated.

Amy reached over and stroked the little buddy, Cookie's head lifting to her before resuming his eating.

His strange and demonic transformation, she found, resulted in his rather protective nature.

A smile touched her lips: Cookie was a best friend _and_ a body guard. He attacked anything he thought to be harm to her, all coming from his protective nature that he developed for her. She absolutely loved the chao, and began showering him in her affecting as he munched happily on his cookies.

She pressed her lips on his head as he looked up at her again, his mouth surrounded by crumbs and her secret recipe of brown goo. Grinning cheekily, all his sharp teeth flashing at her, he leaned up and let loose his tongue, dragging the thing across her cheek.

Giggling, she picked up the chao after he was finished with his snack and stood up, making sure to cleanse him of any traces of food.

Walking through the gateway of the large park, she smiled at Cookie's reaction to the area. Laughter of children could be heard in vibrations, hills lining the earth with many blankets strewn as people had relaxing picnics, whilst long trails of gravel marred the ground, many food carts strewn on the edges.

It didn't take long for Cookie to get attracted to one of them during their stroll. Amy rolled her eyes as she walked up to the vendor, eyeing Cookie as he nodded vigorously.

"Can I have one chocolate chip cookie dough cone?"

"Excellent choice M'am, you'll love it." The cashier commented as she paid the total.

"It's for the chao." The vendor eyed the chao as he handed the cone, but didn't question any more.

Walking away, Cookie followed Amy, his wings flapping gently as he stared at the cone, his eyes gleaming predatorily. Staring at it for a while, he suddenly opened his mouth real wide and threw the whole thing inside.

"Whoa." Amy turned to the source and grinned.

"Hey Cream!" She jogged up to the rabbit who smiled at her friend. Cream eyed the chao, his strange features interesting her, but her heart felt a shot of pain as the sudden image flickered to a bubbly blue chao smiling brightly at her…

_(Flashback) _

_She merrily skipped on the stone path, careful with the plate of cupcakes in her hands. Her ears flopped alongside her, the long cream-colored appendages occasionally twitching at the hum of Cheese's flapping wings. _

_A twinkle of laughter left her lips as the chao rubbed against her cheek, cooing happily before flying ahead of her again, the same joy in his posture: Cheese, her chao, her best friend, her second to nothing everything. _

_A jolly mirth in her steps as well, her orange dress bouncing merrily with her, her hands steadily balancing the pastries in her hand, those of which she was delivering to a certain fox friend of hers._

_Her smile disappeared as she thought of the melancholy state Tails had entered since Amy's departure. He was really sad… and __**angry**__. So angry. _

_The wondrous skips slowed to thoughtful and slow walking. She was sad, too. But she wasn't angry, not like Tails was. She didn't know what had angered the dear fox so, nor did she know the true reason of Amy's sudden leaving, but she wasn't stupid enough to not dwindle on the thought that the reasons were surely connected. _

_But still, she wasn't going to let herself fall into sadness, not when others were letting themselves do so. She had to help them, pull them out of the emotional holes they fell into, and make the shine again. In order to do that, she had to stay happy,__ so if she was happy, she could make everyone else happy!_

_And that's exactly what she was doing: going over to Tails so she could give him these cupcakes and make him smile again! _

_With her mind set, determination flowing, she continued in her march, a purpose straight and ready. Cheese followed, his adorable face curling up to mimic the rabbit's. She smiled, her smile addictive as the chao smiled back at her, bursting in his cooing sounds of numerous 'chao!'. _

"_Chao!" Cheese sped ahead once the wooden house came into view. She blinked, her honey glazed eyes unfocused before she realized that she was losing sight of the chao._

"_Cheese! Wait!" Darting into a sprint, she found him shortly after, happily hovering and waiting for her in front of a wooden door. _

"_Don't do that Cheese! You had me worried!" She huffed from running, her breathing heavy. He merely voiced his excitement and she smiled again, unable to be anti-cheery with Cheese around to cheer her up all the time. Taking a deep breath, she smiled shyly at the thought of the orange fox. _

_She always felt… nice when she thought of him. She wasn't exactly sure what it meant, but she didn't really do anything about it. Although worries filtered her whenever her stomach felt funny around him, or when her head gets dizzy, especially when her heart beats faster. _

'_But Momma says it's okay, I should just do what I think I should do and follow all my feelings, and everything will be okay.' She recited, her mother's words ringing in her ears, echoing with the thrums of her steady heartbeat._

_With determination shining brightly in her eyes, sure that by the end of this visit, Tails was going to smile! _

'_I… I want him to be happy.' She smiled slightly, her heart feeling suddenly light at the thought of that. Her mother's voice suddenly flooded her senses as she was attacked by another one of her mother's wise lessons, 'But Momma always told me you can't rush a person into emotion, you can only do your best to bring one on, so smiling would do. And so, today I will smile, and today, so will Tails!'_

_With a smile ready in place, she__ knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response._

"_IT'S OPEN!" His voice boomed from the other side of the door, and she hesitantly twisted the knob, pushing the door open, her normally loud chao silent. _

_Squinting through the darkness, she flicked the light on, her eyebrows shooting up in surprise, also unable to hold back the gasp at the disarray of the place._

_Everything was a mess! Papers, folders, tools, books, machines: all scattered on the floor. The rest of the furniture was toppled, the bookcase on the ground, the couch backwards, the desk against the wall, sideways: a mess. _

"_Ta… Tails?" Her voice was meek and hesitant, but it didn't matter, the array of everything, the damp, coldness of the room, __**the claw marks on the wall**__, frightened her._

"_In the kitchen!" She scurried into the kitchen, finding Tails sitting on one of the stools, his head on the counter, his eyes fixated on a photo in his hand. _

_She took a hesitant, shaky step towards him, finding herself slightly apprehensive, "Tails?"_

_He didn't answer, simply staring at the photo. __**Make him smile**__. It whispered in her ear, it chorused, it sang, the strings of her heartbeat asking for elation. She grasped its need, and made it upon herself to grant it. Walking up to him, she froze when her eyes landed on the photo._

_A… Amy… She could only shakily think as a lump caught her throat, her throat suddenly thick. _

_They stood in silence, staring at the smiling photo of the female, her arm slung over her orange fox companion as they made ridiculous faces._

"_Tails…" She repeated, her voice somewhat hoarse. Reluctantly, she lifted her hand, but the fox immediately tensed. Flinching back, she was about to retract her hand when her heart whispered once more, and she gently let her hand fall on his shoulder. "Tell me what you're feeling."_

_He didn't answer, he didn't move, he just stared at the photo. Honey brown eyes narrowed as the other hand joined and placed itself on the unoccupied shoulder and swiftly spun the fox, ignoring his yelp of surprise, forcing him to face her determined face. _

_She almost gasped at the intensity of sadness in his eyes. It was so __**strong**__, and it clung to him in desperation, having nowhere else to go - the host being the lifeline. _

"_Tails…" She swallowed the thickness and repeated, "Tell me what you're feeling." _

_His eyes lowered, refusing to meet hers, and she found herself wondering just what was he thinking. His eyes slowly shifted, falling on the fallen photo. Lifting his hand, gingerly touching the paper, he raised it and gazed at it once more. _

_A long silence ensued, this time, Tails being the one to break it, "…I miss her."_

_Cream sighed in relief, glad that he finally spoke. His shoulders lifted slightly, as if a sudden weight was pulled off and discarded. _

_His eyes fell again, refusing to meet hers once more. A frown marred her features, her lips moving in another command, "Tails."_

_Again, he refused her request for him to acknowledge her. With a beseeching tone, she cried out to him, "Tails, please."_

_Again, she was denied and this time, dedication hardened her features. Placing her fingers under his chin, she gently gripped him, turning his head upwards. Her eyes visibly softened at his big blue eyes, glazed with unshed tears, with her throat stuck, she barely managed to whisper, "I do too." _

_He leapt on her, his arms around her small body as he crushed her to him. She gasped at the sudden movement, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around him. _

_He frowned against her shoulder, his heart reminding him exactly who he was hugging, and exactly who he wanted to be in place. He wanted her to wrap her arms around him, cradle his head under her neck as she ran her cool fingers through his hair. He wanted to hear her whispers of comfort, never lying to him and never giving him words that rung untrue, but telling him what needed to be told, her soft words exposing him to the pain with her soft touch to protect him from it. _

_He needed __**Amy**__._

_His shoulders trembled, his chest shook with heaved racks of pain in attempt to hold back the unbearable heavy tears, his mind cruelly mocking him, laughing at him as it also reminded him who he was hugging, and exactly who he wanted to be in place._

"_Tails… you can cry…" He shook his head, refusing. He would cry, but not with Cream, not unless it was Amy who was holding him, whispering her truthful words, her warmth shielding him from any hurt. He knew he was being selfish and unfair to the poor rabbit, but right now, he just didn't care. He wanted Amy, he wanted his best friend! _

_Cream gulped, heat rushing to her face as she realized the closeness she was with the fox. She couldn't seem to do anything to cool herself down, so she opted for focusing on soothing the fox. She rubbed circles on his back, but he suddenly shook his head furiously, and a frown fell on her face. _

"_I brought cupcakes." She suddenly blurted out, and Tails froze. They stayed like that, Cream focusing on the hot breaths blown on her neck, a shiver following shortly after every time. _

"_You…" He leaned back and she finally got to look at his face. Her face fell when she realized rather than making him smile, as she was hoping, he was frowning. _

_But alas, Cream the Rabbit will not give up!_

"… _You brought cupcakes." He spoke blandly, but she refused to drop the smile on her face._

"_Yes! They're very delicious!" Tails cast an uneasy look, as if not sure what to say to her anymore. _

_Cream searched through her mind, jumping through her mother's wise words, trying to find at least one teaching that could help cheer Tails up a bit. _

_Maybe… She thought of her dear friend, feeling her own sense of melancholy as her image pierced her heart. Lifting her eyes to stare at the fox who'd lost himself on his thoughts, she suddenly burst out, _

"_But first we have to clean." His gaze, which had been at the window, suddenly snapped back to her._

"_What?"_

"_Clean! Clean this house! It's a mess!" She pointed out, motioning the disorder of the house._

"_But…But I don't want to clean!" He cried out._

_Her bright voice chimed, "I'm not taking no for an answer mister! Now get the cleaning supplies, we're going on an early spring cleaning!" _

_Tails stared at her in disbelief, his eyes trailing her form. Her hands on her hips, leaning forward, that adorable pout on her face, his eyes visibly softened. She was trying so hard… to make __**him**__ smile._

_The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, and Cream's face melted into a special smile of her own, "Okay."_

_And clean, they did. They cleaned and cleaned and cleaned and cleaned and kept cleaning - Tails learning that when Cream meant clean, it wasn't a simple tidy up; she expected to remove every speck of a dirty particle from his house!_

"_All done!" She cried out in happiness in triumph, washing her hands. Tails breathed out a sigh of relief, sliding down to the couch in exhaustion. _

"_Oof…" He breathed out as his muscles screamed in happiness upon sitting down. _

"_Since we did all that work, it's time for a treat!" Cream skipped into the kitchen, hopping back with the large plate of cupcakes, Cheese happily in tow. Tails greedily grabbed the plate, his stomach rumbling in need of fulfillment. Quickly discarding the tinfoil, his eyes delighted at the sight of numerous chocolate cupcakes, each sparkling with the torrent of icing on top. _

_Licking his lips, he eagerly grabbed one, a smile spreading on his lips, "Hey, these are pretty good! Did you make them?" He managed to word out. Cream's eyes sparkled with happiness, _

"_Yes! I mean I had a little help from mother but…" He just smiled and popped another one in his mouth. Cream's eyes widened and she was sure that her heart just sang. Tails smiled! He smiled! She did it!_

_Cheese began licking the icing off the cupcakes, not bothering to eat any of them, and she giggled when he began licking the icing off her cheek._

"_Cheese!" She squealed before laughing merrily, and soon, Tails joined her in the laughter. _

"_You know Tails…" She spoke after a while, the pause earlier being filled with joyous conversation and laughter._

"…_Amy wouldn't want you to be like this." Tails immediately lost his smile, his ears drooping slightly._

"_Be like what?" He spoke coldly and Cream visible flinched, Tails immediately regretting his words. He didn't mean to lash out on Cream, but he was angry. So angry. And he could do nothing as his best friend hurt and cried alone while the damn blue hedgehog he once considered his world pranced around with his girlfriend, oblivious to Amy's pain. _

_He was__** furious**__. Ireful. Enraged. _

"_Sad Tails, she wouldn't want you to depress over her. You can't be sad over her leaving forever" She spoke quietly. Tails, with all his bottled anger and fury, abruptly stood up as he glared at the innocent rabbit in the eye._

"_I'm not depressed! I'm not upset at Amy! I'm angry!" Cream, although hated when people yelled, forced back her tears and let Tails vent. If this was the only way for him to release everything and finally be at peace, then so be it, she'd take the verbal abuse. Amy had done so much for her, this was the LEAST she could do. _

_She felt her own set of tears prick her eyes as she thought of her old time friend. She remembered when a bunch of bullies used to tease her all the time, pulling at the new braids her Momma spent all morning doing or messing her new dress, and sometimes they… _

_But then Amy came, and she stood up for her, and even… and even let herself take the actual physical abuse for her. The beatings, the torture, Amy rescued her all from them. She herself had been too afraid, too fearful, to stand up for herself. Amy came, and she stood up for her, and did that all, knowing full well that she'd receive punishment. _

_And… and she didn't even ask for anything in return! She just wanted to help her! _

_That's when Cream began looking up to Amy, her role model, her best friend, always there for her, when her mother was sick, when she twisted her ankle, when she __**needed**__ her. _

_And now, __**Amy**__ needed __**her**__. She needed her to take care of Tails. She needed to make sure that he was going to be okay. _

"_At Amy?" Cream whispered, and Tails eyes widened in disbelief before the anger came washing back in a heat of rage. _

_He couldn't hold it back, and so, he roared,_

"_At Sonic!" Sonic? Sonic? What did Sonic have to do with…_

"_What did Sonic do?" She spoke quietly. Tails blinked, his shoulders trembling at the repressed rage. _

"_You… you don't know?" He spoke quietly too, his eyes unable to look at her anymore. Cream's eyes were so innocent, so clear, so… so something. They made you want to…_

_Cream shook her head, suddenly extremely curious as to what Sonic's part had to play in the whole mess. _

"_Tell me." She urged, the sudden desire, the need, to know. Tails was reluctant, his gaze taking a nervous tint as he shifted his eyes to the ground. _

_He told her. _

"_Sonic… Sonic would never do something like that! Not to Amy!" She yelled, refusing that a hero like Sonic would EVER lay do something as hurtful to a being, much less actually HIT Amy! _

_Tails eyes burned with resent once more, and with a dark tone, his eyes followed, "I saw the marks."_

"_He couldn't have!"_

"_I saw her pain."_

"_But Sonic would never-"_

"_He confessed." She shut her mouth, trembling as she lowered to the couch, hand on mouth. Cheese flew into the room, as if sensing the tense atmosphere, as well as his owner's turmoil, he flew to her and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck, rubbing his cheek against hers and releasing small whines, begging her to be happy again._

_Cream hugged the little chao for all she was worth, her tears unable to be kept. Poor Amy… No wonder she had been so…_

_No wonder she left! She must have gone through so much…_

'_And I never knew… She was hurting and…' _

"_I'm sorry." His voice was raspy and hoarse, but all she could do was leap into his arms, and this time, it was him who held her as she cried, letting her to release the emotions that needed to go. _

_He held her, long after heavy tears calmed to sniffles, and continued to whisper soft apologies into her ear._

"_She didn't deserve that." She whispered, and his arms tightened around her. _

"_I know." _

_And they stayed like that, the bright morning leaving and ending into a quiet sunset._

_Tails sighed, and reluctantly let go of the young rabbit, __"It's getting late. You better get going before Vanilla gets worried."_

_Cream nodded, hesitantly backing away as she gathered her chao and held him tightly. Tails led her to the door, opening the door for her as well. _

_They were silent again, she staring out to the world, not wanting to leave, and he… god knows what he was thinking. _

_She took a step forward, but stopped, seemingly deep in thought before she spun around and flashed the fox a smile. _

"_I made you smile today." Tails felt his heart soften as his lips quirked, _

"_Yeah, yeah you did…" She laughed before running off, her chao flying with her._

_The fox shook his head and closed the door, returning to his thoughts, although now, a smile held him captive. _

"_Cheese!" Cream giggled when the chao licked her cheek and darted forward, his merry sounds echoing. _

"_Cheese! Don't go so fast!" She cried out, dashing after him. Her eyes widened when she noticed something. Her vision, it was blurring! _

_With newfound desperation, she fueled her legs to go faster, and it wasn't long before her lungs ignited on fire, her sides screamed in pain, her vision fogging in even more. No no no!_

'_I can't stop! Cheese! Please!' _

_And so she ran, faster than she ever thought she could. They had long departed the Mystic Ruins, the barren streets overtaking her surroundings. _

"_Cheese! Stop!" The chao didn't listen, as if he never heard her. He continued to happily fly forward, and her desperation grew. _

"_CHEESE!" She screamed, her eyes wide in fear and despair as bright lights began appearing. Her heart sped up, her heart stopped, her heart screamed. _

_Her heart called to her beloved friend, and so she ran, her feet pounding so hard on the ground she was sure that it would crumble, her legs moving so fast she was surprised they didn't start a fire, her mind racing as fast as her feet, she couldn't think. _

_She needed her chao to be __**safe**__._

_The chao stopped, turning to her as he began dancing in the air, waiting for her to catch up with him._

"_CHEESE!" She screamed once more and she took a leap: a leap that defined everything, a leap that caught her._

_In that moment, frights, doubts, needs, hopes, everything, they all came crashing down on her, and she couldn't breathe. _

_But then, it all came back, she felt her fingers slip around her chao, she felt them falling to the ground, she felt them land, she felt them breathe. _

_And so she cried as she held her chao, completely unmindful of the growing lights shining on her, as well as the roars of the world as they tried, pleaded for the rabbit to move. _

"_Cheese, Cheese, don't do that!" She sobbed, her heart crying with her in happiness as she held her chao tight. _

_The lights, they were closer. _

"_Chao!" He cried out to her and she gave him a shaky smile. _

"_Thank goodness, you're okay Cheese, I don't know what I'd do if…"_

_Darkness came. _

* * *

_She was sure that a bowling ball was repeatedly being dropped on her head. Or someone was whacking her with a mallet. Or-_

_It didn't matter, the point was, her head hurt! _

'_Forget my head, my back! My back is screaming! Seriously, who's jumping on me?'_

_A groan slipped past her lips, her eyes fluttering open before clenching shut in pain. A cool breeze, and the shiver that followed must have been the most painful one she ever experienced, but just like that, it was gone, warmth enveloping her._

"_Gets a bit chilly around this time of year huh?" A warm and soft voice tickled her senses. _

'_Who… Who's that? Never mind, my head! Why is it so bright?'_

_Forcing her eyes open, a small cry escaped her lips as the brightness assaulted her, big blotches appearing in her vision. _

_Something soft appeared on her arm… or her leg… her something, she wasn't sure where her body parts were anymore, much less where she was. _

_Bald blanch white sharpened into tiles, corners, furniture, Amy…_

_Amy! _

_Her eyes immediately fell on the figure beside her, a worried and relieved expression on her face. _

"_A…A…" She couldn't speak, her throat was burning! Amy quickly tipped water into her mouth, the welcoming liquid easing her burn._

"_Cream?" She spoke uncertainly as her green eyes trailed the rabbit's form before falling on her face, her cheeks flushed. _

"_A… Amy?" She flashed a trademark smile,_

"_The one and only, kiddo."_

"…_Wh-what are you… doing here?" Why was it so hard to talk?_

"_How can I__** not**__ be here? My best friend ends up in the hospital. Of course I'm supposed to be here!" She hiccupped, and lowered her head._

"_Oh, Cream…" Her big green eyes filled with tears as her fingers wrapped around the rabbit's._

"_Thank god, you're okay..." She sobbed as she lowered her head to the edge of the bed and began trembling._

"_A...my?" A look of confusion crossed Cream's face as her eyes searched her surroundings. White walls, white couch, white, white, white! _

_And that beeping! Cream's ear twitched irritatingly as she tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing upon sight of the monitor. Why was a…_

"_Amy… What… What happened?" Amy's sobs halted, her head lifting as her teary gaze fell on me._

"_You don't…" She sniffled, choking on a sob, "You don't remember?"_

"_Remember…" Her head shook, her ears following, her eyes narrowing, "Remember what?"_

"_Cream…" Why was there a horn blaring in her ears? And… a crash? And…_

_The accident, Cream's face blanched as all the sounds, the images, the screams, all meshed together and attacked her senses._

_She was sure her heart stopped as a blue smiling face flashed in her mind. _

"_Cheese…" She mumbled, too low for anyone to here before she abruptly rose, crying in pain at the sudden burn. Amy cried out and quickly rushed to her side, frantically scolding her for moving. _

"_Cheese. Where's Cheese?" She was sure that the feeling of despair that washed over her when she caught sight of the expression on Amy's face drowned her. _

"_Cheese! Where's Cheese?" She cried out, her panicky tone and worry causing Amy's heart to squeeze in pain._

"_Cream…" _

"_Amy! Please! Tell me! Tell me where Cheese is!" Amy would never lie to her! She wouldn't beat around the bush! Cheese! Where was her chao?_

_She was sure that she was drowning in the feeling of pure agony taking her over. Amy's head lowered, her bangs shielding her eyes, the silver diamonds creeping down her face,_

"_Cream… Cheese… Cheese is gone…" __**No**__._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Cream?" Amy's hands outreached as they glided on her shoulder. Soft brown eyes glistened as emerald ones widened, another hand reaching and pulling the first figure into a tight embrace.

"I… I still miss him…" Cream mumbled, thanking god that she had someone like Amy. It might've seemed childish, still pining over a dead pet, but somehow, Amy always understood. She never cared if the problem was losing a sock to a suicidal attempt, what always mattered was that the friend was hurting, and she was there to fix.

That was another thing about Amy, something in this field that she was envious of the kind hedgehog. While she, the one who tried so hard to help, could only do that: help. Amy could _fix_. She mended, she pushed, she pulled, she could take away all that sadness. While she, a rabbit who once devoted herself to helping, could never fix. She couldn't shield, she couldn't…

But now, it was she who needed to be mended, to be pushed, to be pulled, to have that sadness taken away, and for this, she could never be angry at the hedgehog for.

"I know that a sorry isn't something that's going to help Cream, and I won't tell you something some idiot would say when he doesn't understand, but for what it's worth, I miss that little guy too, and he and Cookie would have been the best of friends." Amy mumbled, and Cream's lips quivered into a smile.

"…Cookie?" They pulled away as Amy pulled the lovable chao to her and held it to Cream,

"This Cream… is Cookie." The chao grinned toothily at her, his sharp teeth all fitting together and portraying a rather terrifying scene. Sticking his tongue out, he sloppily dragged it on the rabbit's cheek.

"Did… your chao just _lick_ me?" Cream blinked and Amy nodded vigorously, pulling the chao in to her chest.

"Isn't he adorable?"

"He's weird."

Amy grinned, and hugged him closer, "Yeah, but he's my weirdo."

"He kind of looks like a… I don't know, mix of a hero chao and a dark chao" Cream inspected poking the chao, who growled in retaliation, but didn't attack, knowing she was of no harm.

"That's cause he is one." Cream's eyebrow shot up in surprise,

"Cross-breed? I didn't know they did that." Amy's eyes narrowed as she remembered her conversation with Cole.

"Yeah, but it's a terrible thing."

"Terrible? What's wrong with mixing?"

"Nothing is really terrible with that," Amy stroked the chao's head and he purred in happiness, "It's the after-stuff. They don't survive, and they get side effects that… are drastic."

"Oh, then, that sucks." They grinned as Cream took the chao from Amy and held him up for inspection,

"You know, he looks pretty cool." Cream noted after a while, the chao grinning in approval, and Cream found his smile addictive.

They chatted, walking in the park, merry laughter winkling in the air.

"Hey Cream," Amy brushed back a quill that escaped her ponytail, "What would you think about… trying again?"

Cream widened her eyes, "Trying… Amy I… I don't know."

"I know nothing will ever replace Cheese. He's too special for that. And I know how hard it was for you. But I… I think you can do it."

"But…" Cream's lip quivered, inwardly scolding herself; she still cried, even after all those years of holding her barrier, of building herself to be the woman she was today, dammit! She still cried!

…Or maybe it was just Amy. She could never hold herself around Amy, because she never needed to.

"I don't want to. I can do it, but it won't, Cheese-" She struggled to speak, tears welling up in her eyes, that barrier, that wall she built for herself, to make herself strong, to be strong, crumbled.

"Cream, ut won't fill his void. It won't replace him. It will remind you of your deceased chao constantly." Amy spoke simply, her voice never wavering as she filed the truth in front of the rabbit.

"Why? Why can't I? I can't even hold myself when I think of him!" She choked on a sob and Amy smiled softly at her, placing her hand on her shoulder,

"It's okay."

Cream blinked, a tear slipping down her cheek, "Wh-what?"

"It's okay." Amy continued to smile softly, her eyes sparkling, "It's okay. You miss him. He was your best friend, and you don't have to let that go. You know he won't come back, you know he's gone, and you miss him, Cream, it's okay."

Her eyes sparkled even more, and Cream idly wondered if Amy could control the glitter in her eyes, "But, adopting another chao will make you _happy_."

Cream inhaled sharply, her eyes wide, emotions flowing through, fear being one of them, "Why? Why would I even _do_ something like that?"

"Because," Amy spoke simply again, as if everything was obvious and clear, "It would mean that you moved on."

_It would mean that you've finally forgiven yourself._ Cream could only marvel at how Amy's eyes would see right through her, right through everything. She laid out the truth in front of her so plainly, without effort, and shoved it right in her face, preventing her to hide from it, to face it alone at night.

"How can you always do that?" Cream choked as she fell into her friend's arms, the pink haired hedgehog smiling softly as she held her friend, soft sobs muffling into her fur.

"It's about time you finally let yourself cry, Cream." She spoke, her voice so soft, so gentle, delicately handling the rabbit, allowing her the release she had denied herself for so long.

"You'd think eight years is a great way to get over someone." Cream laughed wearily, her friend following after,

"You did, Cream, but you won't allow yourself to do the final step, the hardest thing, that little thing you've been hiding in for so long, you haven't even told your mother, have you…?" Cream was silent, and Amy allowed her to be so, knowing that her friend _needed_ this.

"You have X-ray vision don't you? That's how you do it." Cream stated, and Amy laughed merrily.

"I… Amy, he died. He was _mine_. _I_ was supposed to _protect_ him. I **failed**, and that's the thing, I can't do anything about it!" At this, Cream found something strange. She was… breathing easier?

That was strange; she never knew something was wrong with her breathing in the first place. But, she felt… _lighter_.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Amy said, and Cream laughed brokenly,

"You have to be the worst reassurer ever. Don't they usually say 'Aw, honey, it's not your fault.'?" Amy laughed again and nodded,

"Yes, but you wouldn't believe it, because though others think it's true, you don't believe it. You believe that you failed, that it's your fault, that he would still be here if you had been better."

"But that's where it all stops." Cream blinked in confusion as she lifted her head to finally look at her friend, the same one who stared at a spot, her eyes far away.

"You blame yourself because you were his guardian, you saw yourself as his protector, because you loved him. Just as he _loves_ _you_. You believe that you could have done something to stop it from happening, but in truth, you couldn't have done anything. And you know this, because you know it's not possible, because that bitch called Fate doesn't let us."

Cream laughed, but continued to listen, "And so you miss him, and you hate the reality of everything, but Cheese is gone, and you couldn't have done anything. You love him, just as he loves you, and you know that guy would be beating himself up in sorrow had it been the opposite."

"And that's where it ends." Amy finished.

"So…What's… What's your point?" Cream idled on the thought, but a small voice, something foreign, screamed in happiness in her upon release.

Amy stared hard at her, "You're beating yourself for something that was never your fault Cream, and deep down, _you_ don't believe it to be your fault either, because you know, in every way, you couldn't do anything to have known, but you're compelled to blame yourself, because you were his."

"Just as he was mine." Cream finished, her eyes widening as her gaze lifted to the sky, and she concentrated on that breeze dancing on their fur. How was it that Amy could force you into an epiphany? And she… she was right. It didn't change the fact that she still missed him but… it didn't hurt anymore? It just… made her sad.

"But… what _can_ I do?"

"You can be happy again."

"He… I loved him very much." She breathed out.

"I know, Cream, I know."

"But you don't understand my feelings either." Amy smiled sadly and shook her head.

"I can only sympathize, Cream. The rest… I think you're doing just fine on your own." Cream smiled at the praise, happy that all the building she made for herself had not gone to waste.

"So," Amy grinned, a small smile spreading on Cream's face as well, "You wanna go get some cake? And maybe visit the Chao Adoption Emporium? That fucker is _huge_."

* * *

A giddy smile captured her lips, her toes dangling into the rather chilly water. Retreating her foot, she once again slowly dipped it into the crisp water, only to recoil once more in a squeal. Oh how she loved doing that!

Grinning, she rubbed her fingers on the dozing chao, his small snores halting as he lifted his lids, peering at her through lethargic eyes before swatting at her hand.

She chimed with laughter as she complied, withdrawing her fingers from the chao, allowing him to return to his slumber.

Lifting her eyes, she eyed the area all the way across the large lake before her, blinking when she recognized for the second time that exact spot.

Across from her, all on the other side of this rather nice lake, a scene played before her eyes:

The fight between her and Sonic.

The same fight which led her to leave in despair.

The same fight that led her to be the person she was today.

Smiling softly, she gingerly twirled a piece of grass in her hand, her eyes closing,

Her ears twitched at the sound of the crunch when a leaf is crushed, her shoulders tensing in wary alarm, but his unmistakable musky cinnamon wafted, and she smiled.

"Didn't know you came here too." She laughed as his signature 'hmph' rang in her ears. Patting on the empty patch of grass, she plucked on another helpless green string, twirling it in her fingers once more.

"Come _on_, Sugar, I won't bite!" She giggled and the grass rustled upon movement. His eyes fell on her, and she shivered under the power he held in his eyes. That was something she wanted to figure out, the ability to draw power in her eyes.

I mean, how cool would that be?

"I didn't figure that you got out much, but you coming to this place suits you so much, it's unbelievable!" She laughed at his incredulous expression, her eyes shyly taking in his form. How is it that he was so damn gorgeous? And that fur! It was so dark! She wondered what it would be like to run her fingers on his body.

'_It's probably like silk…'_ A heavy blush crept on Amy's cheeks as her thoughts took more… productive turns.

"Sugar is such infantile name." He spoke dryly, his deep voice sending trembles down her back.

"You act as if that should bother me." She retaliated in the same anhydrous tone. He inwardly smirked, although he outwardly frowned.

"Besides, there's no better way to describe you. Sugar: it's simply Shadow." He eyed her curiously,

"How so?"

"Because…" Amy's eyes participated little diamonds in them, and Shadow softly gasped, marveling at how…

At how radiant and beautiful they were.

"…Because." She repeated again, dipping her legs deeper into the cold water, but not answering anymore.

"Because?" He continued, unconsciously inching closer to the female.

"Because." She stated simply, as if there was nothing more to it.

"That's it, you're idiotic answer being 'because'?"

"Yep."

"Insufferable woman." He mumbled, but her chimes of laughter tickled his ears, and he found his heart… soaring, of some sorts. He was happy that he made her happy.

And he had no idea why.

And that irritating twitch! His fingers practically trembled, begging to reach and grasp the female. His arms shook, pleading to wrap themselves around her.

His lips burned, wanting to envelop hers.

Dammit! Why? Why, dammit, why?

"You know Shadow, meeting you was possibly the greatest thing that happened to me." She stated it so simply, the exact opposite of his reaction. His fingers tweaked, his arms fevered, his eyes clenched, his heart beat.

He wanted to hold her now more than ever.

But still, one little lingering question echoed in his mind, '_Why_?'

Why did she want to be with him?

Why did she look at him like that?

Why did she have to say things like that, making him want to be with her even more?

And so he turned away, shielding himself from her eyes, from her body, from _her_, because he knew, if he looked up, he would be forever doomed.

'_Maybe she tastes like strawberries or sugar, something sweet…'_ He thought, not even realizing the words rolling in his mind.

Amy smiled, her gaze lifting to the sky as she stared at the passing clouds above them, the fluffy white figures shielding them from the glare from the sun, only to continue its journey and release the light and warmth upon them.

Squinting slightly, a smile crept on her lips as she caught sight of a cloud that resembled the sleeping chao beside her.

"That one looks like Cookie!" Her finger flew to the air, stirring the chao upon hearing his name, as well as forcing Shadow from his thoughts.

Eyebrows drawing, a subtle look of confusion settled on his face,

"Cookie?"

"Yeah! This little guy here!" She shifted her position so Shadow could finally see the dozing chao beside her.

"What is that thing?" Amy threw him an annoyed look.

"It's a chao, stupid."

"I know what a chao is. That's not one."

"Yes it is!" She cried out defiantly, and the adorable look of determination on her face was enough to get Shadow to back down.

"You named a **male** _Cookie_?"

"Yeah. Nothing's wrong with naming a guy Cookie. I named you Sugar." Amy shrugged.

"My name is _not_ Sugar!" He growled, but it was soon cut off, his back roughly meeting the awaiting grass, his eyes falling on the monstrosity roaring at him.

"Cookie! It's okay! He's not gonna hurt me…" She whispered reassuringly as she picked up the chao and brought him into her tight embrace.

"What… was that…?"

"Cookie." She acted as if it was so normal, so simple, so plain.

"THAT was _Cookie_?" He eyed the rather innocent and adorable looking chao nestled in the pink hedgehog's arms. He leisurely wondered what it would be like if he was nestled in her arms…

And then he mentally smacked himself for even thinking like that.

"Yep! Isn't he the greatest little thing?" Amy squealed and the chao grinned.

"What…" He started, but she quickly explained,

"Cookie goes demon when he thinks something's a threat."

"Chaos don't do that." He defended, but he shut up upon the next words.

"_Cookie_ does."

He eyed the grinning chao, a question clinging to his thoughts, "Doesn't that _bother_ you? Aren't you the _least_ bit afraid?"

He found himself wondering if he was like that, if his situation was parallel to that chao.

What did Amy think of him?

"Nope! He's still Cookie in the end! I love all of him! I know he would never hurt me. It just shows that he cares about me!" Amy smiled and hugged Cookie again. Gently placing him on her lap, it wasn't long before the chao drifted to sleep.

"A shoe." She spoke after a while, her arms behind her head as she lay back on the grass, the little green speckles tickling the back of her neck. Cookie's soft snores rumbled onto her stomach, nestling happily as the rises and lowers continued to lull him.

"Hm?" He turned his head to look down at her, eyes widening as something in him spiked at the scene of her splayed on the ground with half-lidded eyes.

He was screwed.

"That one. It looks like a shoe." Amy pointed to a cloud that held the formation of a sneaker.

"Yeah it kinda does..." Shadow mumbled after further inspection, admitting that it did resemble a shoe.

"Ok now your turn." Amy said.

"Huh?"

"I found one. Now it's your turn to look for one."

"It's absolutely pointless to participate in your childish games."

She stuck her tongue out at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he stared at the outreached appendage,

"Meanie." Fortunately, she pulled it back in her mouth before he lost control, and he was so close too.

His eyes widened, realizing he'd broken out of that daze. He was so sure, right then he'd leap and she'd be all his.

This was getting dangerous…

"It doesn't matter if it's pointless. I want you to play with me." She pouted, her lower lip puckered forward. His eyes visibly softened, and his gaze never left her. Throwing one last glance at him, she lifted her gaze back to the sky, unable to find a recognizable shape.

"A bird…" His gaze never left her, and hers shot back to him in surprise.

"What?"

"The one above you, it looks like a bird." _'He didn't even look up!' _

Shifting her vision to the sky, she gasped when she realized that Shadow's words were true. It _did_ look like a bird.

"Yeah it does! Ok my turn..." And so the game ensued, Amy lying on the ground, randomly shouting a word, Shadow sitting beside her, their fur barely scraping against each other, his eyes fixated on the female.

The world had long faded, the only ones left sitting side by side together, laughs ringing in the air, inaudible chuckles, shining happiness, twitching fingers, longing glances, realizations, wonders, discoveries: only him and her.

"That one looks like...Mario." Shadow stated and Amy burst out in laughter.

"Where did you get that from?"

"Nintendo."

"You play video games?"

"The idiotic systems, yes, someone has to deflate Sonic's ego."

Amy laughed again, and Shadow's heart warmed at the sight. He could only marvel at the flowing pink quills, the sparkling green jewels, the merry chimes of laughter, her scent, that _smile_.

His eyes softened even more,

She was beautiful.

"You'll have to invite me the next time! You have no idea how much I would _love_ to see the look on Sonic's face!" She grinned, and Shadow was unable to hold one of his own.

"I suppose...and that one looks like that rabid dog that we saw outside the building last week." His heart sang at the release of her happiness, resulting in his own. He didn't understand, the feelings, the longing, _Amy_.

But it was okay.

As long as he was with her, he was happy.

The sky soon erupted into colors, the sun announcing its departure, and the couple stayed like that, simply content to be in each other's presence.

"What an awesome time killer…" Amy giggled as she stroked the continuously napping chao, her thoughts completely surrounding the hedgehog beside her.

Her eyes followed the sky, the stars soon dotting the night blue.

Shadow could honestly say he found no difference between the stars and the twinkle in Amy's eyes.

A thought poked his mind, and he tried to swat it away, but the damn thing was persistent. Eying the softly smiling hedgehog, he took a deep breath before releasing the question that had hunted his mind for some time now.

"How did you and faker know each other?" Amy's eyes widened. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity." She sighed, her eyes falling on the hedgehog, a small realization falling in the light

She _trusted_ Shadow.

"You do realize if I tell you this, you will be burdened with my issues." She joked, but she didn't expect such a serious answer.

"Then let me share your darkness." She stared at him, a newfound awe shining brightly within her green hues.

No words could describe how she was feeling.

Slowly, Amy sat up, her eyes never leaving the hedgehog.

They wouldn't pull away for the world.

Slowly, Amy's face leaned closer, Shadow's lids drooped as his eyes following her form, and then, he felt his body burst into heat as her soft lips pressed against his cheek, and he leaned into her touch, loving the feeling of her lips on him.

She lingered like that before slowly pulling her lips from his cheek, an insatiable tingle flaming where her lips had fallen.

"You… have no idea how much that means to me." She whispered, and Shadow's thoughts drifted to her lips.

They were softer than he thought.

And he couldn't get rid of the feeling of her tantalizing lips from his cheeks, and he suddenly wanted them running all over him.

His thoughts halted when she finally spoke, "I was young when I met Sonic."

Her gaze left him, and began tracing the stars above.

"Sonic had saved me, and I saw him as my hero. It wasn't long, with all his heroics, that the hero he was shined in my eyes everywhere. He was _my_ hero." She whispered, her mind drifting off.

"I think it had begun as an idle crush. Something small and something secret, but then, he started…" She laughed, but somewhat bitterly, and Shadow frowned, the sound sounding so wrong from her lips,

"Or maybe it was me, but somehow, my crush grew into an obsession, with all the times of Sonic coming for me, saving me, I grew into the impression that he himself had some sort of affection returned for me. That he cared for me." She paused, a strange taste in her tongue.

"I remember being in love with him. Everyone saw my admiration and infatuation as something simple, something stupid, something so easy replaceable and dissolvable, I didn't. I actually fell in love with him…"

"Maybe that's why it had hurt so much…" She mumbled, her eyes drifting off as she let her head fall against Shadow's shoulder, her whispers continuing,

"I tried. I tried so hard. Day after day I would go in search after him, running and running, trying so hard to just catch his attention. But there… there were times when Sonic would do these things. These little, little things, showing me that affection, a glimpse of the feelings I believed he held for me, and I…" Amy melted into the embrace Shadow had pulled her in, not realizing she had begun trembling.

"They fueled my hope. He let me believe. I…_I_ let me believe. And so I continued, day after day, constantly questioning myself, wondering what was wrong with me, why he always ran away…" Amy grasped the hedgehog tightly, burying her nose into his chest as she breathed in his deep, musky cinnamon and spice scent.

"Years passed, and my love for him only grew…" His arms tightened around her, the thought of her and that… that blue faker, that self-centered egotistical hedgehog!

His eyes trailed over her form, lavender and rain overriding his senses, his feelings reacting over the meter, his needs, his wants…

"I bought him something, he kissed me that day, he bought something I thought was for me, he promised to come to me that night." Her eyes hardened, and Shadow found himself wishing that look would go away. Her sparkle, it was dim. That childish brightness, that loving, caring twinkle, that cheeriness, he wanted them to flood his head again.

"He went to _her_." And Shadow's arms held her tighter than she thought possible. His heartbeat. It was nice…

"We argued, we screamed, I cried, he…" Amy's hand gingerly touched her cheek, the sound echoing loudly in her ears. If his anger wasn't enough, the promises of pain to be brought to the declared dead blue hedgehog were absolutely _murderous_.

He hurt her, betrayed her, this innocent woman, incapable of doing harm to anyone, she…

His finger softly touched her hair, marveling how soft and silky it was, letting his finger trace the line of her jaw, but stopped when his eyes fell on her hand, the same one hesitantly rubbing her cheek.

His eyes suddenly hardened, wide, angry, surprised, enraged.

He was sure his blood was on fire, he was sure his anger was screaming, he was sure that his rage was erupting, that hedgehog!

Placing his hand over her own, her eyes gazing up into his, her other hand unconsciously searching for his.

"What did he do?" His voice was so soft, so _dangerous_, so… so alluring. She shivered under his embrace, and he only held her tighter.

"Shadow…"

"What did he do, Amy?"

And so she told him, and his eyes flamed red, everything, _everything_, burned with a need to punish that hedgehog. He knew the fucker was low, but as low as to hit a woman, much less Amy. The dirt was probably royalty to that bastard! He made plans, plans that will result in Sonic's slow, and torturous death.

Deep pain was promised, he would torture the hedgehog, slowly, he would-

"Shadow." His heart stopped, and he stared into her eyes, and so _many _emotions ran through him in an instant. And then, his heart did something strange. As if… it _called_ for her, flailing outreached arms desperately trying to reach the woman, his heart _wanted_ her.

The damnable hedgehog later, she came first.

And her eyes, she kept pulling him into her emerald jewels. Her scent was driving him crazy. Her touch was setting fire to his body.

He was the one to break the stare, burying his nose into her hair. Lavender and rain with citrus. He inhaled deeply, his eyes shutting as he concentrated on her smell, the feel of her against him. Her heart thrums silently vibrated in his ears, her warmth beating against him, her breathing, the rise and fall of her chest, the tickle of her eyelashes brushing against him as if butterflies dancing on his fur.

"The stupid faker… You deserve so much better…" He was suddenly filled with the urge to make her happy, to make her smile. To hear that little giggle of happiness escape her lips.

"I'm going to make sure he burns in Mario Kart." There it was. That laughter, the one that forced a smile on his face and caused his heart to beat faster. Her laugh.

"In the end?" He hummed slightly, and she smiled against his chest.

"In the end, the pain became too much to bear. Tails had found me days later, and tended to me, staying and taking care of me. But it didn't change the fact that I was hurting. Sonic was a hero in this town, his name was everywhere. He was everywhere. It soon became apparent that staying here wasn't going to make anything any better."

"So you left." He finished, and she nodded,

"I didn't want to leave, but it was the only way I could actually heal."

"And did you heal?" She closed her eyes, a small smile touching her lips before lifting her head and staring up into those eyes she loved so much.

"Yeah, yeah I did."

"Good." His lips barely brushed against her temple, a shiver passing her, her thoughts running wild, her heart beating at an unimaginable rate, a sigh escaping her lips, her happiness unable to be described by words.

"Thank you, Shadow." She whispered, and she smiled, so brightly and so radiantly, so happy, that he couldn't help but give her one of his own.

"You… should do that more often." She breathed out, appearing somewhat flustered and happy.

"Do what?"

"Smile. It's beautiful." She whispered, her cheeks dusting pink, his following too. He wasn't really sure how to exactly react to that, seeing that he wasn't the type of guy to go all mushy mushy, and so, he settled for simply holding her, listening to her breathe.

And so they remained like that, neither wanting to pull away as they held onto each other's warmth, all their thoughts surrounding the others.

"Cookie?" Amy questioned, her head lifting from its nest under Shadow's chin as she looked at the chao, the one who was now growling at a tree several feet away from him, his appearances flickering from regular to demonic.

"What's wrong?" Reluctantly, she pulled away from the hedgehog's embrace, a small cry escaping her as soon as they lost contact, and she found herself wanting to jump back in his arms again, similar feelings running through the male hedgehog.

Gently, she picked up the chao, but he didn't respond to her, his growls loudening in intensity as he hissed at the forest surrounding them.

A sudden large wind blew against them, an untraceable blue blur passing by for a mere moment and then it was gone, as if it wasn't there. Amy blinked, thoughts running in her head as many leaves flew rabidly and frenziedly, dancing in the air.

As soon as that happened, Cookie immediately transitioned back into normalcy, although he held a cautious eye to the forest.

Holding the chao in her arms, she regarded him ludicrously,

"Cookie? You okay?"

"Chao."

* * *

_Sonic's P.O.V _

DAMMIT! That stupid chao ruined it! Since when did Amy have a fucking devil as a chao? And since when did Amy CUDDLE with SHADOW? I'll rip that bastard's balls for touching her! **IM** the only one who should touch her! WHAT does Amy SEE in HIM? I'm so much better than that...that BASTARD! He shouldn't have his fucking dirty hands on her! Not Shadow! Not on Amy! I'm the only one who can touch her!

No...No... Wait... I chose _**Sally**_**!** So why am I upset over **Amy? **This is all wrong! I shouldn't feel anything for Amy. She's my ex-fan. I never paid any attention to her before, so why does she suddenly matter now? Damn! This is confusing! Why did she have to cuddle up with him?

_(Flashback) __**(Even though it's not really that far...)**_

"_Ohh Sonic baby... you doing something tonight? Maybe we could have some 'fun'" Sally giggled, her sugary and husky voice rolling in my ears. Nobody was lying when they spoke of Sally as a master of seduction, because it was true. With that leather V-neck clinging so tightly to her, her breast barely being held, and that checkered skirt, her bottom cheeks peeking out, and her lips all puckered and painted in red, she was irresistibly tempting._

_But then, why, why did I suddenly feel this… disgust? I feel… repulsed by her, my body rejected her. Where was that hard-on? _

_The idea of even kissing her sounded… dirty. Not dirty in the naughty-excited way, no, it actually made me feel… dirty._

"_Not tonight Sal." I looked away. Sally's eyes widened, although she recovered from the shock much sooner, a few earlier rejections burning in her mind. Stomping her foot, she released a growl, her anger bubbling to the surface. These recent rejections were only fueling her rage even more, and she had a very direct idea why._

"_What do you mean? Any day you would have just willingly said yes!" Sally's features darkened, _

"_It's because of that pink slut isn't it?" _

"_Don't say stuff like that about her!" I yelled angrily, a new sense of exasperation running through me. Since when did Sally become so… so downright bitchy? Everything about Amy was…_

"_I can say whatever I want!" Sally huffed, "You're sleeping with her aren't you?" _

"_No! Sally! Listen to what you're saying! I only want you!" I breathed out, my eyebrows brunching as I realized how wrong it sounded… Or maybe what was wrong was the person I was saying it to…_

_I quickly diminished the ridiculous thought. _

"_Yeah you're right! Why would you even sleep with that...thing." Her tone retained its prevalence, and her attention drifted to her nails, her inspection renewing. _

"_Uhh yeah...sure..." I uncertainly spoke, but shrugged it off. I wouldn't sleep with Amy... but that idea doesn't sound too bad... NO! I have Sally. Sally has me! I wouldn't sleep with someone else and Sally won't either..._

"_Are you sure we can't have any fun tonight?" Sally pouted, a failed attempt of puckering her lip ensuing, and that disgusted feeling rushed back to me. Sally couldn't pout, not in the adorable way Amy did… _

"_No, not tonight Sally" I rolled my eyes as she continued to purse her lips._

"_But why?"_

"_I'm just not in the mood" _

"_How about I put you in the mood?" Sally hot breath settled on my ear, her husky voice deep in attempt to incite excitement, her body intimately pressed against me. I couldn't feel anything. Nothing even remotely close, but it didn't make any sense! There was a time where I would have already dragged her into an alleyway, but that was before…_

_Before Amy came._

"_Just leave me alone Sal. I have a lot to do." I sighed. God, this girl is dense, as well as irritating. How did I put up with her?_

"_But-" She spluttered, but it soon became apparent that none of her advances were going to work, and with that, she huffed, turning on her heel, her nails gleaming viciously. She stomped away, her heels clicking against the tile floor, although she abruptly halted midway. Slowly and seductively, she shook her bottom, halfway turning as she trailed her finger from her chest and sliding into her skirt, biting his lip and releasing a forced moan, but I just stood there, watching as her eyes widened before she screamed in frustration and ran off. _

_I couldn't help but think that I'd be all over her and on the ground if she were Amy…_

_And I also deleted the thought out of existence, all though its aftereffects continued to linger. Walking in the opposite direction, I left the building, burying my hands in my pockets as I began walking, the pink hedgehog surrounding my mind._

_I really didn't get it. I never cared about her before, the feeling I felt for her departure all those years ago was gratitude and relief, and some admitted and hidden guilt. But that's it, and it wasn't long before I forgot her completely. And Sally was always there. _

_But now…_

_I miss her. I truly did. But now she's with that...that faker. Why him of all people? She can do so much better than him! She can be with... with me..._

_And so I walked aimlessly, not even sure where I was anymore._

_My ears twitched, a soft sigh breezing in my ear._

"_...Thank you Shadow..." That voice... Amy?_

_I quickly followed the sounds of conversing, my curiosity and worry growing, my mind racing as some many speculations coursed through me, finally reaching the tree, the only barrier from me and finding out what Amy was doing being a simple, simple tree, something hiding something that might very well start an all out drama. _

_I took a deep breath, peeking over the side of the tree; the sight that met my now fiery eyes was something that was NOT happy with. MY Amy cuddling up to that FAKER! Why is she with him? Why is he holding her like that? _

_Anger, rage, disappointment… hurt? Why… why did I feel… betrayed and…_

_I can't feel betrayed! Amy and I aren't even together! It's stupid! It doesn't make any sense!_

_Dammit! Why does it hurt so much to see them like this?__** I'M **__the one who should be in that faker's spot not him! __**I'M**__ the one who should be hugging her. Not faker. Not anybody. Just __**ME**__! _

_Even through all those restraints I was placing on myself, I was unable to contain that little growl that was completely unworthy of the anger I felt right now. Although, my gaze shifted from the cuddling couple to the growling hunched thing growling, too. It was a funny looking dark chao and… it was looking my way? It must've heard me growl because it's starting to growl to- HOLY SHIT! WHAT IS THAT THING? _

_What the fuck is that? I think it's going to… Ack! Dammit! It's gonna attack! Shit! Amy's turning! I gotta run! Stupid son-of-a bitch chao!_

_(End of Flashback)_

Dammit. Why would she do something like that to me? Does she LIKE that faker?...no... She wouldn't ACTUALLY have FEELINGS for HIM?

She wouldn't...

No, she can't have feelings for him, not when I have feelings for… wait… I...I...

No... no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Since when did I...Since when did I have...

I...I have feelings for Amy!

* * *

Shadow inaudibly sighed, staring at the pink hedgehog out of the corner of her eye as she inspected the chao for the fifth time.

Cookie waved his hand at her, mindful of his claws, attempting to wave her off out of pure irritation.

"Cookie! Stop fussing! Just let me see…"

"I'm sure he's fine Amy, whatever he was all riled up about, it's gone now." He glanced at her, his body unable to forget the feeling of her warm body nestled and molded with him, everywhere she touched still tingled with sensation.

"I guess you're right..." Amy stroked the chao before placing him on Shadow's lap. "Here..."

"What? No, take him off." He didn't move, sitting stiff as the chao stared up at him, inspecting him in his own little way.

"Come on, here." She removed her hands, inwardly laughing at the sight they made. They were having a sort of… glaring contest. Trying to see who blinked first.

...

"Fine, but deals off otherwise." Shadow suddenly blurted out, both males looking away from each other at the same time.

"O…kay?" '_Weird_.' A sudden idea pooped in her mind, and with a mischievous grin, she reached into her bag, pulling out a clear plastic bag, and both males in the area locked their eyes onto it the second they realized just _exactly_ what it was.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, you are about to learn one of the many reasons why Cookie is such a good name for Cookie." Waving the bag in the air, she slowly pulled one out, making sure to show off the oozing brown goop.

"Cookie, boy…" With that said, a playful quirk in place, she threw her arm back and launched the cookie in the air.

Cookie's eyes noticeably widened, and with a strange battle cry, he became a blur, suddenly zooming after the soaring cookie.

Shadow and Amy watched as Cookie skid on the grass, arms outreached as the cookie landed in his hands…

And then he molested it.

He came wobbling back to them moments later, his whole front covered in crumbs and goop.

"Oh you messy little boy!" Amy giggled and handed him another one.

Shadow though, was staring at the cookie, remembering that wonderful, weird sugary taste and that sticky, lick-able yumminess… the crave hit him full force.

"I believe you're _drooling_ Shadow the Hedgehog." Amy giggled as she took out another piece and handed it to Cookie, Shadow's gaze never leaving that little piece of deliciousness. Cookie didn't waste any time, immediately gobbling it down in less than a mili-second. He wanted that cookie...

"You want it?" Amy giggled. Shadow nodded slowly and the chao nodded as well. Shadow reached over, his hand almost touching that little bag that contained all that…

As soon as his finger touched the plastic container, she took off, grinning like crazy.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Amy laughed, running off at rather nice speed. Shadow felt a smirk creep onto his face: a chase it was. She didn't know it yet, but he was the fastest being on earth. Sonic the Dumbass Hedgehog only CLAIMS that he is. Stupid hedgehog…

Zooming after her, Cookie latched onto Shadow's tail, a wide grin on his face as he clung to the appendage, the rest of his body flailing wildly.

Amy looked back, a frown of confusion marring her features when she realized Shadow wasn't behind her…

She spoke too soon.

She suddenly slammed into his hard chest, her nose, once again taking abuse as she lost her footing and began falling, her arms flailing wildly, throwing away the bag of cookies (Don't worry, Cookie caught them!) as she caught Shadow's shirt and pulled him with her.

"Hey, what are y-!" A loud splash followed, followed by a shriek and a grunt. Both hedgehogs were drenched, and glaring at each other.

"You know, this is clearly your fault." She glared heatedly from under him, propped up on her elbows while Shadow had his arms supporting him on either side of her head, their lower bodies stuck together.

"Me? Rose, this is completely and utterly _your_ fault."

"Then you don't think straight _at all_!"

"You shouldn't speak of others when you're really speaking of yourself. What about… you…" He breathed out, unable to continue, his mind finally processing their position, her hot breath against his neck, how utterly _gorgeous_ she looked when she was wet.

Her bangs clung to her forehead, strands clinging to the side of her face while her hair lost its restriction, pooling around her in a waterfall of pink, crystal water drops dripped down her muzzle, her fur all wet, her black tank top clinging to her so wonderfully, her curves _all_ visible to him, and her _eyes_, the stars were _literally_ reflecting in them.

Her scent, dammit! It was amplified, and overtaking his senses. Her lavender and citrus…

Technically, she wasn't doing so good either.

The feel of him was driving her mind crazy! And with him, his warmth beating against her in midst of shivering water, breathing on her cheek, she was going to lose it!

And that cinnamon and spice! Ohh, he looked absolutely delicious, with his eyes drooping, his half-lidded eyes, those gleaming red orbs, bloody and glorious, staring into hers like that, that deep, intense look making her melt before him.

He couldn't hold it. That need, that little need, he needed to feel her lips. He needed to press his against hers. He needed to taste her. It was driving him mad!

He concentrated on her scent, her plump lips parted so slightly, she looked so tantalizing…

Lifting his hand, he let it gently glide across her cheek, sliding over her shoulder before resting at the back of her neck, and so he leaned down, his eyes falling from her emerald jewels to her luscious lips.

She was so close, too. She could almost feel his lips, barely touching her own, her mind screaming to just plunge and press herself onto him. The smell of him flooded her, his heat, his everything: completely driving her insane.

"Ack!" She shrieked as she and Shadow were suddenly overthrown by water, she losing her grip and slipping, clinging to Shadow, taking him down with her. Again.

It was silent for a moment before both hedgehogs emerged from the water, completely soaked, sputtering, and taking huge breaths of air.

Amy crawled to the shore, flipping herself over and lying on the ground as she caught sight of the cause of the disaster.

Shadow, following after her, squeezed the water out of his quills, "What… was that?"

"Cookie cannonball." It was true, whilst the hedgehogs were stuck in their intimate moment, the chao decided to join them, jumping into the water, and for a guy who has a pretty small body, he could make a HUGE wave.

Amy shivered, the chilly wind biting at her, her eyes trailing to the hedgehog, her cheeks heating up as she thought of moments ago.

She… almost kissed _Shadow_. She almost KISSED SHADOW! **SHADOW**! HER! SHE almost _KISSED_ **SHADOW**!

…She was so utterly damned.

She sighed, standing up as she called to her companion, unaware that his thoughts treaded on the same lines as hers.

"Come on, let's go."

"What do you mean?"

"We're both wet, and my house isn't very far, we can get dried there." She picked up the smiling chao, attaining his new fondness to swimming. Just as soaked as they were, he shook madly, droplets showering both hedgehogs in newfound dampness.

"Cookie!"

"Hey!"

The chao grinned and Amy shook her head, a smile on her face as she began walking away, but frowned when she noticed that Shadow wasn't following her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I never agreed." He closed his eyes, but they shot open when he felt her soft, slender fingers lace with his,

"But," She smiled a small little shy smile that made his heart skip a beat and marvel at how adorable she looked, "I want you to."

His eyes visibly softened, and he knew, he could never go back to being without Amy. But strangely, he was okay with that, and so, he allowed her to lead them, hand in hand, both blushing, completely soaked, and a happy Cookie flying beside them.

* * *

How did ya like that chapter? A little fluff moment between Shadow and Amy! Plus she got a new chao! I thought it would be nice to have an over protective chao with her. And Sonic finally realizes that he has feelings for Amy!

I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but they really help make an author feel better, ya know?

Love,

Paranoid Crack Abuser


	6. Chapter 6

Whaddya know? Another exceptionally long chapter, hope ya guys like! Chapter 6 is here!

Amy kinda acts like a bitch to Sonic here, but I think it's awesome! Payback's a bitch anyway!

Some of you may think as Amy being stupid at times, but consider her position, and how one's feeling would be in that scenario. And that I developed Amy as a non-normal person, so yeah.

Character may be OOC, but this is how I want them.

Do…not…own…SEGA.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 6

Two Male Hedgehogs are Hell if there's A Hot Chick Involved

* * *

A pink silhouette stood at the top of the room, many students filing out of the large class, hundreds of chatter acting as a hum buzzing in faint ears, footsteps falling every second, a somewhat beat ensuing and reoccurring within the footfalls, the different sounds of heels and pads blending with each other.

Languidly calling out good-byes to several acquaintances, she resumed stuffing the large books into her bag, grunting at their rejection, their refusal to mesh together and fit into her damn bag! Shoving them with a force of retaliation, her eyes lit when the books made their slow descent into the carriage.

Smiling in approval, she slung it over her shoulder, grunting at the jab of pain as the heavy books smacked against her back, she quickly picked up her second bag, gently sliding it up her arm and allowing it to rest on her shoulder, she made a quick check to see if she had forgotten anything before humming in approval and making her exit along with the rest of the students, a happy twinkle in her green eyes.

Intermingling with the crowd down the hall, she silently followed them as they made their exit as hurriedly as possible, although the female kept her slow, relaxed pace as the crowd around her laughed and chatted with their companions or just stayed silent as her. Her footsteps halted though, her name ringing in her ear as she turned, her eyes washing over the mass of people in search of the source.

"Ames! Hey!" A hedgehog, male and navy blue to be more descriptive, rushed up to her, a toothy grin in place. Amy smiled softly, although she silently questioned herself, wondering if she was drunk when she told Sonic he could try to get another chance.

_(Flashback) (I do that in most of my chapters don't I?) _

_A perky pink hedgehog walked through the streets, a smile of accomplishment glowing radiantly on her face, her path redirecting from a success of getting Cream to finally adopt a new chao, although her mind was still stuck on the night she had shared with a certain dark hedgehog. _

_Stomach grumbling, she eyed the annoyingly monstrous sound, but resigned to its wishes, her eyes scanning for something edible enough to eat. _

'_What is this, Food City?' She thought as she turned the corner, only to be met by nothing but endless rows of restaurants._

"_Well, okay, weird, but whatever!" She smiled as she decided to just walk into a random one. Seating herself in one of the chairs, she nonchalantly picked up the menu, browsing through the list of food._

'_Wait… Chili Dogs… No, it can't be…' She winced at the voice, one she could never forget as nostalgia came washing over her in drowning currents._

"_Hi, welcome to the Chili Dog House, may I take your order?" She smacked her forehead, unable to believe her luck. There, in front of her, stood the same grey squirrel from all those years ago._

'_How is it this guy still working here? Looking exactly the same! Does his IQ still match bread?'_

"_Could I have... a Chili Chili Dog?" 'Maybe he's his smart twin brother…?'_

"_What?" 'I spoke too soon.' _

"_A Chili Chili Dog?" _

"_What?" _

"_Could I PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE just get a Chili Chili Dog?" 'I swear I'll blow any minute'_

"_..."_

"_..."_

"_..." _

"_..."_

"_...what?" 'That's it.' She took intake of breath, about to strangle the poor waiter, but she was interrupted when a hand slapped on her table, a very familiar voice chiming, _

"_Ella quiere un perro frío sazonado suplementario ... tendré el habitual (__**She'll have the double chili one... get me the usual)**__" Amy raised a brow. Okay, sure, it wasn't a surprise what Sonic was doing in a Chilli Dog House, but speaking __**Spanish**__?_

_His green eyes fell on her, his eyes laughing with mirth. _

"_¡Ah Sónico mi hombre! ¿Cómo va esto? ¡Usted no estaba aquí ayer! (__**Ah Sonic my man! How's it going? You didn't come yesterday!)**__" The squirrel laughed. 'That damn… that damn waiter! No wonder he was a bumbling fool! The guy only knows SPANISH! …At least it makes sense now… Wait a second… Didn't I already know this? Err, Nevermind.' _

"_Ya yo era yo poco ocupado. Y consiga a para la señora aquí (__**Yeah, I've been a bit busy. Get a Dr. Chaos for the lovely lady here)**__"_

"_El Ohh que veo donde este va. ¡Sónico mi hombre usted es apretado! Pero yo debería advertirle, ella está un poco caliente encabezado. __**(The... Ohh that I see where this going. Sonic my man you are tight! But I should warn you, she is a little hot headed.**__" Both males shared a silent laugh, the squirrel nodding briefly towards them before taking his leave. _

"_Can I sit here?" Sonic finally turned to her, his eyes shining with so much hope that Amy couldn't find it in her heart to deny him. Besides, it didn't matter anymore, Sonic completely left her heart the second Shadow entered. _

"_I didn't know you knew Spanish." Amy told him after a long pause, slightly suspicious of the hedgehog sitting across from her, but didn't indulge in it. _

"_Yeah, I started taking lessons a few years back…" Speaking of which, Sonic did grow much, growing out of that boyish cuteness to full adult maleness. Denying him of his beauty would be stupid, Sonic was absolutely downright gorgeous. Deep blue fur, toned body, jade eyes, amazing personality, heroic, who could deny him of his coolness? _

_Amy had once seen that all in a bright spotlight that never seemed to move. He was her everything, he had been her everything, but she opened her eyes, she saw him, she saw what she had avoided, and finally grew up. _

_And that's what led her to be who she was today, and in the male population's eyes, her girly moments were gone, and she too had become a gorgeous woman, and no one could deny that either. _

_Especially not in Sonic's eyes, (or Shadow's either, but he doesn't count right now, but he will forever be cooler.)_

"_Amy, can I… can I ask you something?" He spoke hesitantly, and she eyed him curiously, idly taking a sip of the drink placed before her. _

"_Shoot."_

_He took a deep breath, locking himself deep into those sparkling and dazzling emeralds, "Did… did it hurt?"_

_Her nose scrunched up in confusion, the sight she made adorable as she questioned him, "Did what hurt?"_

"_You. That night, all those years ago…" Her eyes lit up in recognition, and instead of tearing up or attaining a solemn look as Sonic expected, she flashed him a bright smile and replied so simply, "Yes."_

"_How bad…?" He spoke quietly, unnerved and uncertain as she continued to smile amusedly at him._

"_Well, aside from when you slapped me," He flinched, "I became emotionally scarred and you ruined that part of my life. Left 'cause I couldn't stand seeing you without having an emotional breakdown, healed myself, got over you, and came back. So I guess you hurt me pretty bad, but I'm okay now." She explained, her face never wavering. _

"_Oh…" He wasn't sure how to respond to that, so he settled in staying silent._

"_Hey," His attention was brought back to her when she clicked her tongue, "I got a question of my own."_

_She didn't wait for him to answer, instead just voicing her thoughts, "I'm wondering why the sudden attention, Sonic the Hedgehog. It's not like I mattered before." She eyed the look on his face and rolled her eyes,_

"_Oh, __**come on**__ Sonic, no need to make that face. And that's just proving it all, I mean, it suddenly matters to you about the past, although when the past was occurring, it never passed your mind that you always ignored me and ran away."_

"_I…" He couldn't defend himself, because anything he said wouldn't have mattered anyway. _

"_Honestly, why the sudden interest?"_

"_That's the thing…" He started, his eyes locking with hers again, _

"_Hm?"_

"_I don't really know…" _

"_Oh…" Amy leaned back in her seat, her gaze shifting to the ceiling, "That sucks."_

_He couldn't help revealing that little grin poking at the corner of his lips._

"_You've changed." He spoke softly, watching as her ears twitched and she turned her attention back to him. _

"_Appearance-wise, I'm supposed to." She grinned, but he shook his head._

"_No, __**you**__ changed." At this, Amy laughed._

"_What, Sonic? I'm a whole different person just 'cause I don't chase you anymore?" She teased. _

_Sonic was, instead of taking it as a harmless joke, taken back. "Well… a lot of your… err… personality has changed."_

_Amy laughed again, "Sonic, you really should consider what you say. Come on, hero, think. In all the time we've been together, when have we __**ever**__ spent some quality time where you actually got to know me?"_

_Sonic opened his mouth, answering her, but all that came out was air. Frowning, he opened his mouth again, but he shut it, a crease lining his forehead as he searched his memory, a disturbed look of shock falling on his face when he realized she was right. _

_Eying his expression, she laughed again, knowing her point had hit, "Ya see that, hero? You never really knew me, you never took the time to actually know me, and I haven't changed at all, just altered my feelings for you."_

_Giggling at Sonic's expression, her expression perked when he opened his mouth, "I gave you a rose once."_

_Amy laughed again, her amusement out of all of this unable to be contained, especially the irony of it all, "I hate roses." _

"_What?" Sonic's eyebrows furrowed, "Since when did you hate roses?"_

_Dammit, this was just too funny! Sonic was finally getting the time to get to know her, and she was the one playing the cards. Which reminded her: What's Shadow's favorite flower? She'd have to ask him later…_

"_Hero," She liked using that mocking nickname, "I've always hated roses."_

_Sonic frowned, and all this time…_

"_So hero," She leaned back, a smirk on her features, "I'm curious, despite how much I cursed you at that time, what did you do after I left? I mean, whatever you say know won't bother me, so I'm curious."_

_She wasn't lying, if Sonic told her that he didn't even care if she left, she'd be totally okay with it. Sure, it was such a dick-move, but she already thought of him as just that, so it didn't matter anymore. She was over Sonic._

_But she did lie when she said she was completely over the whole Sonic issue. Emotionally, there was nothing left for him, but there was just this itsy bitsy little part left for the whole thing to dissipate. _

_She needed to forgive him, and she still didn't, not until he said that sorry - that sorry that made her feel like he actually felt sure, truly did regret his actions, truly wanted to repent for his actions, and until he did, she would never forgive him. She could act friendly, but she wouldn't forgive him for all that grief, that pain, that emptiness he threw her in until she believed it right to give him his forgiveness. _

"_Angry." He replied, and Amy blinked in shock._

"_Angry? You actually felt __**something**__ when I left?" She sounded so astonished, so full of disbelief, that Sonic wondered how much of a jackass had he acted towards her. He remembered, years back, running care-free, and Amy would somehow come, her red dress matching his shoes, her eyes filled with hope, her lips moving in a proclamation of love. Her fingers would reach forward, searching for him, but he'd run, he'd hide, he left her…_

_How was it now that he noticed how horrible he'd been? Or maybe it was things that she… that she suffered from him. Because of him, that really irked him. _

"_Angry, I was angry. I was angry at you leaving, I was angry at myself for hitting you, I was angry at everyone for being affected and getting depressed by your leaving. I was just angry."_

"_Wow…" Amy continued to listen, taking another sip of her drink and wondering why the food was taking so damn long, okay, she did care what Sonic had to say, a little bit, especially since he actually FELT SOMETHING, but that didn't change that she was hungry. Really hungry… Where was that Spanish waiter? She was just about ready to whip out her fist and call a bunch of friends and buy a bunch of mallets… or walk up to the kitchen and ask about the hold up. _

"_I didn't know what they saw in you, because… you were right." Amy outright spit her drink and half choked, as well as fell out of her seat. Sonic stood up in alarm as he was met by the rather erotic and lustful sight of Amy sprawled on the ground taking deep, throaty breaths. _

"_I died, right? This is all part of your humor, God, isn't it? I know I really should have daydreamed about those really naughty thoughts but I couldn't help it! He was all wet an-"_

"_Amy?" The look he sent her wasn't one of amusement. "That isn't funny."_

"_Shut up hallucination Sonic, seriously, this is some sick shit of a joke. Oh god, I'm really __**am**__ screwed." Amy shakily got up and sat back in her seat, smiling weakly at Sonic, _

"_Okay, sorry about that, but the shock is huge." He shot her an irritated look._

"_You can't seriously think that I-" She interrupted him,_

"_Yes, I do. Knuckles knows it, Cosmo knows it, that guy knows it, hell, Vanilla knows it." Sonic frowned._

_Amy took a deep breath, rubbing her temple slightly before glancing at Sonic, "Okay, hero, seeing as I've regained my sanity, what, in the rightly minds of earth, am I right about?"_

"_About… seeing you as only an annoying fan girl." He finished quietly, and Amy rolled her eyes,_

"_Okay, I already established __**that**__." Sonic threw her a rather angry look,_

"_How can you act like that?"_

"_Act like what?"_

"_Like you don't care!"_

"_Didn't we already establish that, too? Err, Chapter three, right? I think…" She mumbled under her breath. Sonic opened his mouth, but quickly closed it in a huff._

"_I don't get it, how can you not care? You talk so easily about that hurt you said that practically cost you everything."_

"_Remember who caused it, hero." She chimed, a strange smile on her face. Sonic flinched, but refused to back down._

"_Why do you act like this-"_

"_Don't care."_

"_Dammit! Stop acting like an emotionless bitch!"_

"_Can't help it." Amy grinned, oh yes, she was getting sweet ole revenge from this. Sure it was small, and sure, she really shouldn't use Sonic's strange interest in her, but this was just too good to pass up. Sweet payback, and her enjoyment out of it was amazing. _

_Sonic growled and released a cry of frustration, his nerves driven over the cliff of insanity._

"_Amy-"_

"_Karma's a bitch isn't it? Do take note that I'm enjoying this thoroughly." He should have been angry, he should have left, but that spitfire, that damn spitfire that she always had but never paid attention to… was turning him on._

"_Look," He sighed, "I'm sorry."_

_Her face brightened, "Ah, ah, ah, hero. You can't say words that hold no meaning."_

_His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?" _

_Her eyes gleamed, "You're not sorry, Sonic."_

"_What? Yes, I am, I just apologized to you!"_

_She smiled eerily, "Ah, but what's an apology when one knows not the true meaning of it. Merely words."_

"_What are you talking about? I know the meaning of being sorry." _

"_No, hero, you don't. When you do, you'll know, I'll know, and then you'll be truly sorry."_

"_But-" He continued to blabber, but she drowned out his voice. _

'_God, although you won't really answer me, may I thank you for allowing me this pleasure of torturing Sonic, and also, do you mind willing that Spanish guy to get our food? I mean, seriously, is he sleeping on the fryer?'_

"_But… you can't completely blame me for your pain! You did have a lot to take part in! It's not MY fault YOU had a crush on ME." Sonic defended, emphasizing his words._

"_Ooh, hero, how insensitive." She gave him that strange smile, "No, that parts not your fault; I'm stupid too, for letting myself like a jackass like you. A big ones on me."_

"_So…"_

"_But hero, the rest is ALL yours. Seriously, kissing me on the cheek to make me let you go?" She leaned back, throwing him a grin that made him uncomfortable._

"_Harsh. And the whole, I'm-with-another-girl-but-informing-my-fangirl-really-isn't-an-option-since-ya-know-I-don't-really-care-about-what-happens-to-everyone-else thing really pisses off."_

"_That's a little uncalled for."_

"_Right? I know. But it makes it more interesting for me. You gotta admit, promising me that you'd come to me when you already knew you had plans was pretty uncalled for, too."_

"_Well… how would you know if I made my plans afterwards?" He spoke awkwardly, trying to make it sound like he was innocent, but it made him look guilty both ways._

"_You didn't, otherwise, you wouldn't have bought the flowers before you promised me."_

"_How did you…" He trailed off, but it didn't matter. He was guilty, caught, and couldn't do anything about it. And she, she made it harder, because she made it seem like she didn't care at all. Normally, that would have been easier but… it didn't __**feel**__ easier. _

"_Alright hero, do me a favor and get my mind off of my hunger. Talk to me about something."_

"_Like what?" His eye twitched._

"_Oookay, err Oreos?" _

"_Why would I talk about Oreos?"_

"_Why wouldn't you talk about Oreos?" She threw her arms in the air, "They're freakin' awesome!"_

_He held back a grin, and settled for rolling his eyes. _

"_You might have grown up, but you're quite childish."_

"_Oh, don't play that bullshit with me, hero, you sound like Espio." He grinned at the mention of the chameleon._

"_Amy…" He lost himself in her eyes, his heart picking a quicker pace, and he couldn't help but wonder, ten years ago, he would have rolled his eyes and looked away, but now..._

_He was completely and utterly lost in them. _

"_Earth to hero? Ya there?" He growled, his annoyance only growing._

"_Why do you call me that?"_

"_What?"_

"_Hero." He somewhat spat, but found it strange. Wasn't that what he was anyway? A hero? A savior?_

"_Oh, it's just a small mockery to myself and to you as to how I used to view you, and how I see you now."_

_His voice suddenly took a husky and low tone, "How do you see me now?"_

"_Food!" He blinked, not really expecting that as her answer._

"_What?"_

_His answer was immediately received as the waiter settled the food. Amy, her eyes wide in happiness, immediately began indulging herself, although her eyes grew into saucers as she watched Sonic pig down about 12 chilly dogs per second, a rather sloppy and meaty mess being created. _

"_¿Siempre come él como este? __**(Is he always like this?**__)" Amy looked away in disgust, glancing at the squirrel instead._

"_Sí, nuestro muchacho de autobús tiene un tiempo duro limpiando después de él. __**(Yeah, our bus boy has a hard time cleaning up after him)" **__Amy giggled and continued with her food, making sure to keep her eyes downcast and avoid viewing Sonic throughout the whole meal. Ooh, spicy…_

"_I didn't know you spoke Spanish too." Sonic said between bites. Amy shrugged before taking another piece of the chili dog._

"_There are a lot of things you don't know about me" Sonic froze, although Amy didn't take notice to it. He suddenly felt the urge to… make her happy? To know her? To __**be**__ with her?_

"_Amy..." Amy looked up and found him staring at her intensely again, "Remember when I… asked for… another chance?"_

"_Yeah, a chance to mean more than nothing to me, I recall." Sonic winced at her words, but didn't indulge himself into deep thought just yet._

"_Would you… would you let me? You know, have that chance?" _

"_Meh, I dunno." Sonic blinked, and Amy continued,_

"_I can't really say anything, 'cause you still haven't really given me an answer to my question."_

_Sonic frowned, "What do you mean?"_

_She suddenly leaned closer, her eyes gleaming, "Why are you suddenly so interested in me?"_

_The dryness clung to his throat as he slumped, still unable to get an answer._

"_See? I get my answer, and I'll consider it. Until then, I'm eating a chilly dog with you, isn't that enough?" He grinned at her notion and nodded weakly, continuing with his meal, but for some reason, it just didn't taste that great anymore…_

"_Can't you trust me?" He whispered quietly, and he was half-surprised by her answer,_

"_No."_

"_Wha-why? I've always been there for you! I saved you a lot of times!" He rebelled, _

"_But you were never there when I really needed you." She spoke before twirling a fry, "Besides, you can't really talk to me about trust Sonic. You always seem to forget that little incident."_

_He grunted, but didn't answer anymore, and Amy frowned slightly at his fallen face, a small twinge of guilt poking at her. Sighing, she knew she was going to regret her words._

"_You can try." _

_Sonic froze, his eyes falling on her in shock, "Wh-What?"_

"_You can try… to get another chance." Sonic's face held shock and disbelief, but it quickly morphed into one of happiness and relief._

"_Thanks, Ames." He smiled at her and she offered him a weak one, secretly wondering if she was going to regret this later._

"_So, about those Oreos…" Amy started, and Sonic let a small smile on his face. Maybe, just maybe, this was okay, too._

_(End Flashback)_

"So, how've ya been doin'?" Amy blinked, realizing Sonic was talking to her. Softly shaking her head, she smiled at him,

"Great, getting along. Historical Geography sucks."

"You take that class?"

"No." Sonic's eyebrows drew in confusion, but shrugged.

Drowning out Sonic's words, she focused on eying the crowd, hoping to catch sight of the black hedgehog. Her heart jumped at the thought of him, and she smiled slightly, her green eyes swirling through the various colors drowning the halls.

'_Come on… come out! Please!'_

"And so I-… Amy?" She wasn't concentrating on him, he finally noticed.

"Hm…?"

"Amy!" She blinked, her gaze unfocused before she shook her head.

"Sorry, hero, lost myself for a minute there." She smiled apologetically, "What were you saying?"

"I said do you want to go do something right now?"

"Do something? Can't, already got plans for now." Her eyes drifted the crowd again whilst Sonic frowned in disappointment.

Amy mumbled incoherently, though it sounded a lot like a curse as she pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder when it began sliding. Sonic watched her, attempting to think of a plan that might get her to sway over to him. A thought crossed his mind, a thought he'd rather never think of, but managed to wedge itself into his train of thinking, and his eyes darkened,

"It's not Shadow is it?" Amy looked up at him, her eyebrow rising.

"What?"

"Shadow. Your plans don't have anything to do with Shadow, do they?"

Amy's frown marred her face, "As a matter of fact, they do. Going to meet up with him right now."

Sonic growled low, his eyes narrowing, "You shouldn't be around him Amy. He's bad news."

Amy shot him an irritated look, "This is getting really old and annoying. Cut it out, Sonic, I don't want to hear it."

"Amy! You gotta listen to me!"

"Sonic! I'm not stupid! I'm not the innocent little girl you used to know Sonic! I've grown, you idiot. Quit treating me like a baby, it shouldn't even concern you! I know how to take care of myself! I don't need you to go around telling me who I should or not be with. " Sonic was a bit taken back. He hadn't really thought of it...

"But Ames-"

"Look I'm gonna be late, I really gotta go. Just lay off of Shadow 'kay? I don't know what happened with you guys but I don't want to be in the middle of it." Amy sighed, the frown refusing to leave, before turning around to depart, but she halted when Sonic threw her a last warning.

"I don't want you around him Amy." She was silent, and he wondered what she looked like right now, although he got his answer when she suddenly spun around, her hands curled to fists, her fiery eyes boring into him. She was _livid_.

"You selfish conceited bastard! Is all you ever think about yourself? Have you ever thought that maybe _I_ **want** to be with him?"

"Amy, I'm trying to watch out for y-"

"No you're not, Sonic! I'm not stupid! You can't play me for a fool Sonic, I _**know**_ you! You hate Shadow, and the thought of me being with him makes you angry!" Well yeah, that was a part of it but…

"Amy-"

"I'm getting real tired of you Sonic, do me a favor and fuck off. Go back to your bitch, _hero_." She hissed, her words venomous and dark. Sonic stepped back, his eyes wide, his thoughts running, his heart aching. She couldn't possibly…

And she was gone.

* * *

Amy, still fuming from her anger, stomped on the poor weed as she made her way through the forest. _The nerve of that bastard! _

Her anger dispersed when she felt a sudden bulge against her side, and rolling her eyes, she gently opened the clasp to her second bag, the one that didn't contain her books, rather than that, it contained-

"Chao!" Cookie! He shot out of her bag, a goofy smile on his face.

"Didn't I tell you to stay home?" He licked her cheek, her erupting in a giggle and shaking her head. There was no point in stopping the little devil; he always came in her bag the next day. Maybe it was her fault for taking that unnecessary extra bag every day, but whatever.

The first time she did it, she had packed a small picnic in there, planning on having lunch with Shadow after class, when she abruptly screamed in the middle of the class, all freaked out after her bag moved and _poked_ her. Of course the teacher sent her to the nurse thinking she had mental issues, and she made sure to give the chao a scolding of a lifetime, as well as strangle Shadow for even thinking of laughing.

Of course, after Cookie almost suffocated from lack of air, she had to create several holes. As worried as she was that one time, it was funny to see her chao go blue. It seemed that the chao would come every time with her, though she suspected it was because he secretly wanted to see Shadow. They really did love having glaring contests, and snacking on her cookies before continuing the glaring contests.

Her schedule didn't tread far from Shadow's, and they had several morning classes as well as afternoon and evening classes together, so they often spent time after sessions, always going to that one spot.

The spot exact opposite from the spot where she fought with Sonic all those years ago and the same spot she almost kissed Shadow.

Her face took a red shade as she thought back to the incident, and how bad her want, her need, to kiss that damnably gorgeous hedgehog. And his red streaks with his eyes, damnably irresistible.

Damn.

As she made her way, moving swiftly and avoiding protruding branches, her path memorized, as well as with every branch, rock, stick, and log she had ever experienced being stabbed by, tripped over, whacked by, or acted as a cause for smacking into a tree.

Cookie, taking interest to the various flowers protruding off the edges of the dirt path, began picking flowers, only to pluck every petal one-by-one before placing them on Amy's head.

Following suit to Cookie, Amy picked up a lavender flower, whiffing at the wonderfully soft and amazing scent, although she handed it to Cookie, who just ripped the tiny petals off and placed them on her head as well.

Laughing, she shook them off, sending a tornado of colored petals to fly around her, unbeknownst to the pair of eyes watching her.

Her chimes of laughter ran in his ears, his eyes trailing on her from, and…

She truly was the most beautiful creature he had ever met. He couldn't shift his gaze; she looked too… angelic to even hide away from such a beautiful sight. Her soft pink hair was falling out in long strands from her bun, her green eyes sparkling happily, her pink lips curled into a soft smile, and all those colors washing away with her, surrounding her, and her smile…

And then their eyes locked, her eyes lighting up in fireworks, and all he needed was that smile! That dazzling smile… and he knew he lost. There was no point in fighting, in denying, that he wanted to be around Amy. He wasn't exactly sure where his feelings stood, much less what his feelings were, but still…

He was… her eyes… her _smile_… he…

He was _happy_.

"Hey Sugar!" Never mind. No matter how much he tried, she never let go of the nickname, and she probably never will, which just struck the reality of it all. He scowled at her, her eyes laughing as she ran up to him whilst he glared at her, but he just couldn't… put his heart into it, not with that _feeling_ spreading from his chest.

Of course, he didn't have time to even anticipate it with that damn chao throwing petals on his head!

"Cut that out." He growled, but it only seemed to encourage the two companions, one laughed while the other continued to throw petals onto him.

She giggled and looked away from the scene, her eyes landing on the water. It was kind of a hot day today… and a nice swim would…

"Swimming!" Amy burst out, laughing happily at the dumbfound look on both males faces. She didn't waste any time, sliding out of her shirt, she didn't bother throwing off the shorts, so she settled for screaming, attracting the already full attention of a male hedgehog, and jumping into the water, and it didn't take too long for Cookie to follow her example.

She smiled at the coolness of the water around her, her eyes locking to the surface as she caught sight of her hedgehog leaning over to peer at her. A mischievous thought entering her mind, she swam forwards, exactly until she was under Shadow, and launched forth, spraying him with water.

She half-expected him to back away, but she couldn't say that she didn't like being half naked, wet, her fingers hoisting her as she floated, her nose touching Shadow's, him above her, his eyes fell heavily on her, and she couldn't remember a time where his gaze was filled with so much heat and intensity. Maybe it was the half naked part, seriously, what non-gay male avoided being able to stare at a gorgeous female who was only clothed in a bra and shorts?

"You're insane." He mumbled, and if so suddenly decided to lean forward, they would…

"Meh, no one cares. Besides…" She whispered, that evil little glint flashing, "I really wanna see you wet."

"Wha-" He didn't have time to answer as his body suddenly jerked forward, Amy's lithe figure lurching back as the water hit him, the cause only being her fingers wrapped around his wrist.

Spluttering, he rose to the surface, only to be met face to face with a laughing Amy, and although, with the scowl on his face, he couldn't keep his heart for leaping at the sight of her laughing face, her hair unbound and pooling around her, clinging to her face, small drips of water trailing down her face, falling to make small ripples.

"You got me wet." He said flatly and she giggled, but quickly swam away from him, instead heading towards Cookie, who couldn't hold his breath for more than twenty seconds, but was doing just fine in not resurfacing the water.

Eying him warily, she smiled when he began poking and disturbing all the inhabiting fish. She lifted him out of the water; he tackled her in a rather strong hug, the force sending her falling back into the water, which only served to allow Cookie his freedom in the water as he went back to poking the fish.

Whilst underwater, she caught sight of Shadow attempting to maneuver out of the water, that is, until something slithered around his ankle and pulled him into the water, and so, Shadow decided, maybe, for just a little bit, he could forget himself, forget who he was for just a little bit, and decided to smile, decided to _laugh_, to play, to do all these things because he was _happy_.

And so, began the war in water.

Amy shrieked madly as Shadow managed to sneak under her and tug her foot for the fifth time, and swerved a nice wave of water onto his face when he surfaced, but only resulted to get herself pulled underwater again.

Neither could stop grinning madly as they played, Amy somehow managed to throw herself on Shadow's shoulders, dunking his head underwater, but he quickly retaliated, pushing her off his back, her scream of happiness and laughter echoing pleasantly in his ears, and his soon followed.

"Crap, I'm gonna have a baby if I swallow any more water." Amy stated, waddling out of the water, unaware of the pair of eyes settled on her bottom as she got out. (Sure, Shadow's a total aloof dude, but he _is_ a dude.)

Shadow soon followed, his eyes avoiding the pink hedgehog, instead watching as the chao meddled with the irritated fish, having developed an infinite oxygen capacity in water.

"Eh, I gotta change. No peeking!" She squealed as she hopped behind a thick tree.

He scoffed, "Not like I want to..."

'_Now __**that's**__ a lie' _

As if she heard his thoughts, she giggled, before emerging, fully clothed and rather hungry.

"Food time!" Squealing and laughing, she launched at her bag, only to throw a bag of those delicious cookies… and it was aiming for the water!

Both Shadow and Cookie zoomed towards the bag, leaping and inevitably, Shadow, who could not fly, dove straight for the water while Cookie, a chao that can definatly fly, succeeded in catching the bag of wonderful cookie and goo.

She couldn't stop laughing, rolling on the ground, gasping for breath, fisting the grass, it was too much. It was just so damn hilarious!

Shadow didn't seem to think so, dripping wet and walking back onto shore with displeasure written all over and Amy just fell into another bout of laughter.

With gleaming eyes, he pounced on her, forcefully pressing himself against her as she shrieked the cool water seeping into her dry clothes.

"Ack! Shadow! No! I just changed!" She squealed, crawling away from him, but the damage had been done, and she glared at him, and at that smug look on his face, happy for his revenge.

Glaring at him from the corner of her eye, she began pulling out a bunch of sandwiches, throwing out several bottles of juice.

Smiling softly, she pulled out another smaller bag from the original excess, Shadow's eyes widening as he stared at the rather small thing.

"How many things can that bag hold?" Shadow mumbled and Amy laughed at his statement.

"You'd be surprised," Amy pulled out a pale blue blanket, throwing it Cookie who had already caught it, and was by some miracle, placing it properly.

"Alright I know Cookie loves peanut butter..." She launched a peanut butter and jelly sandwich to Cookie who happily grabbed and began gobbling it down. "What about you Shadow, would you like a sandwich of cheese, or peanut butter?" Shadow frowned, his eyebrows drawing.

"Sandwich?"

"Yeah sandwiches..." When she saw Shadow's confused face, hers grew to one of shock, "You… you don't know what a sandwich is?"

Shadow, slowly shaking his head, eyed the white square in her hand.

"You…" She breathed out before shaking her head,

"Well a sandwich is... umm... stuff you put in between bread... Look I'm no dictionary but..." Amy gave a frustrated sigh and asked him, "Do you feel like something sweet or salty?"

Shadow eyed the options in her hands, his gaze flickering to Cookie and back, "I want what's not poisoned."

Amy's look of annoyance struck him, "Neither are poisoned."

"Then what the chao has."

"Cookie? He's eating peanut butter and jelly. Here try it, you'll love it!" Amy handed him a white squishy square that had some brown and red stuffing oozing out of the outlines. He eyed the thing before turning his gaze on Amy.

"Remember how you tried the cookie? Just go ahead. If you don't like it, I'll give you something else instead." Taking his chances, he brought the mushy thing to his lips and bit down. He know realized, if anything was to be cooked by Amy's hand, it was never to be questioned ever again. 'Nuff said.

"What do you call this…'_sandwich'_?"

"It's a peanut butter and jelly. Do you like it? I made it myself!" Amy smiled proudly. Cookie was already eating his 7th peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"It is... satisfactory" He took another bite while Amy rolled her eyes and took her grilled cheese sandwich, sneaking glances at the black hedgehog, although her gaze stopped, watching his form, leaning against a tree, looking away, his gleaming eyes, that faraway look… _he_ looked so… faraway. Utterly unreachable. Her eyes lowering as she stared at her lap, and she wondered…

If she and Shadow could ever…

She knew that with the whole incident with Sonic, and the blind one-sided love, that she was being stupid again, but Shadow wasn't like Sonic. They looked alike, but in truth, they were polar opposites.

Sonic was brash, loud, arrogant, self-centered, heroic, charming, a naturedly good guy, social, and practically dense, but his heart was in the right place.

Shadow was thoughtful, quiet, deadly, dark, secretive, a real softie, alluring, and…

And so…

She didn't know, but the list still continued, on and on and on about who Shadow was, and she couldn't seem to end it. But that was okay, because there was no need to.

Eyeing the hedgehog again, a light pink dusted her cheeks when he caught her staring at him, and with a small squeak, she turned away, her face blooming into a vibrant red.

Their eyes.

A really stark difference between the two was their eyes.

Sonic's jade eyes were a very bright green, they glowed and flashed, they smiled, too. She found it strange, how a person could smile through their eyes, but Sonic could do it, the little flash in his eyes, and the smile always came running after his arrogant grin.

Shadow's eyes were a stark red, a crimson red blended with waves and splashes of a pure black ink, and oranges and red with the most untraceable flicks of vibrant gold, a personal fire delved with his eyes. His eyes were the most… beautiful she had ever seen, whilst Sonic's eyes smiled, Shadow's eyes felt. Happiness, anger, sadness, amusement, anything - Shadow's eyes _felt_.

"Chao!" She blinked, her body slammed back into the real world, her thoughts crashing, a sudden sense of reality and sadness washing over. _Reality_. In reality, Shadow didn't have feelings for her, she was still lonely, and she still felt that tugging feeling for love, something she hadn't done since…

So many reasons… so little that made her happy.

"I…" She shook her head, before eyeing the black hedgehog, her form freezing as their eyes locked.

'_Not now.'_ She broke the connection, standing up and silently began cleaning up.

Shadow frowned, a sense of… worry striking his heart, his eyes searching her form. She didn't seem to be in any pain…

"…Amy?" He watched as she suddenly tensed, and he was suddenly crashed by a torrent of emotions: anger at whatever caused this, worry over her, sadness over her sudden state, longing for her smile and her energetic laughter, the need to make her happy again.

Slowly, she lifted her head, but refused to meet his eyes. He frowned once more, standing up and slowly walked towards her, his heart squeezing in a slight ache as she tensed when he got closer to her, shielding her face away from him. Did she not want to see him? Did she…

Gently, he placed her fingers under her chin, lifting her face so she could look at him, his eyes widening in shock as he gaze in her tear glazed orbs of gorgeous, gorgeous green.

"Amy…?" He whispered softly, and her heart throbbed. Could she ever have this? Have Shadow? Was there even a chance for them to…

"Shadow…" His thumb glided across her cheek, eliminating the tear before it could fall, his eyes, those eyes she loved so much, stared so heatedly, so intensely, so caringly at her, that she couldn't help but bury herself in his chest, and all restraints broke as her tears were let loose.

"Amy…" He brought his arms around her, holding her close, his heart clenching painfully every time she released a sob. He didn't know why she was crying, didn't know why he hurt because she hurt, but _did_ know that he wanted to hold her, to comfort her, to make her smile again.

And so he held the woman close to his heart, her warmth spreading around him, her scent surrounding him.

"I… I'm sorry." She whispered after calming down, attempting to pull away, although her eyes widened in shock as the hedgehog simply pulled her back, holding her close again.

"Sh…Shadow?" She spoke meekly, though didn't complain. She was more than happy to stay with him, to stay in his arms, and she smiled against his chest, and somehow, even though she couldn't see him with her head tucked under his chin, she knew,

He was smiling, too.

"Thank you…" She mumbled, snuggling closer to his chest rather than pulling away, and Shadow had no objections.

"Hn."

"I…" She frowned, but she knew that this had to end. It was getting rather dark, and it was time for her to take her leave.

Reluctantly, she pulled away, Shadow's arms easing slightly around her.

"It's getting dark, we better clean up." She mumbled, motioning towards the pile of plastic plates and food.

He almost screamed in frustration when she pulled away, the loss of heat, his arms a step away from reaching out and pulling her back again.

Amy started to clean up while Shadow 'helped' as he so called it by laying around doing nothing and watching Amy do the work.

"Come help me, arrogant hedgehog." Amy growled as she threw a plastic plate on him. He yelped and glared at her, although he was desperately trying to hide a smile. She was back to her old self, and so, all was good again.

"I don't have to, you're the _woman_. Do the job." He lips quirked at her look of irritation, although this was just another one of their playful arguing.

"_You're_ the _man_, get your lazy ass up and _help_ me." She threw another plastic plate on him, which by now, he was ready for and easily caught it this time.

"I'm _not_ lazy. I'm just too good to be doing this kind of stuff." He leaned back, stretching his muscles and earning a small pop.

Her eyes narrowed, although her mind stimulated an idea as she suddenly smirked evilly, Shadow's eyes widening a bit in apprehension and slight fright.

Suddenly, she leaped, pouncing on the hedgehog with a yell, her legs straddling his waist. Blinking in shock, he glared at her, but she still held her smirk, getting close to his face until her lips were scraping his ear, shivers coursing his body at the tickles and her hot breath beating on his twitching appendage.

"Get your proud lazy ass up."

"Or what?" Shadow bit back, a smirk in place as well

"Or I'll..." Amy whispered something in his ear, and it wasn't long before her desired reaction appeared.

"You wouldn't" Shadow growled.

"I would." She taunted.

* * *

"How is that even ice cream?" Amy blinked, eyeing the cone in the rabbit's hand.

"It's ice cream. There's cream, it's frozen, there's a cone."

"_No._" Amy exclaimed, "That's a frozen Peaches 'n' Cream cake _stuffed_ into a **cone**."

"So?"

"That's not ice cream!"

"_Is so!" _Amy stuck her tongue out in retaliation, but Cream just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Amy? We're in our twenties, let's try to act mature."

"You're telling _me_ this?" Cream just smiled before dumping her half-finished cone in the trash.

"Hey!" Amy yelled, her eyes trailing on the trashcan, "That's total wasting."

"Shut up, Amy." Once again, she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, I was sorta wondering, why in the world did you name your chao Cookie?" Cream inquired, a smirk spreading on her face as she caught Amy's blush.

"Oh..." Amy remembered the real reason, and was unsuccessful in removing that red hue on her cheeks. Cream shot her a knowing smile, already aware it had something to do with Shadow. Cream already knew about Shadow, hearing from Sonic and Knuckles, spotting him several times in school, and he always pushed everyone away, it was only natural that Amy be the one to get close to him.

Now _her_ love life status: Completely sucks. Why? Her friend was going out with the guy she liked.

"Well... What about you Cream? Do you have a guy in your life?" Amy's eyes widened as she caught that almost invisible tint of pink on Cream's cheeks, and couldn't help but envelop her best friend in a hug, a squeal erupting from her throat.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me? What does he look like? Boxers or underwear? Job? Prince charming or Cool and Creepy? Cream! Tell me!" She shook her friend, not even giving her the chance to answer any one of those questions.

"Forget all that, _who is he_?" She smiled, happy that Cream had finally found someone.

Cream frowned as an image flashed in her mind, her face falling as she looked down, her fists clenched.

"Doesn't matter," Bitterness couldn't be kept from her tone, "He already likes someone else."

"What? How? Who? You want me to kick his ass? I can do that!"

Cream laughed softly, "No, Amy. It's okay, it's my fault anyway."

"How is it _your_ fault that _that_ **moron** chose someone who was not you?" Cream gave her a watery smile,

"Because I had all the time in the world to make a move and now… it's too late."

Amy frowned; unpleased at the fact her friend was hurting. "I… I understand."

Cream's eyes narrowed, anger and misery falling into her glare, "How… How can YOU understand?"

Amy wasn't taken back by her anger, but instead, gave her a knowing smile, "He likes someone else."

"Wha…" Cream shut her mouth, realization washing over her, as well as guilt. Sonic. Amy had once wanted Sonic, but he wanted Sally. That's how Amy understood. They're situations may have been different, but their feelings were parallel.

"I…" She choked on a sob, but drew back all her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's cool. I just need this guy's name and I'll go kick his ass and stalk him until he moves for the rest of his life."

Cream laughed, although her foot was busy attempting to dig a hole on the gravel ground.

"Well, I think that's where everything goes wrong."

Amy's eyebrows drew together in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"The guy, per say, isn't… err, someone you can exactly…" Amy rolled her eyes in annoyance,

"Just tell me who he is, Cream!"

"Amy-"

"**Who is he**?" Amy repeated the question.

"...Tails."

It was probably then that Amy felt herself crashing to the ground, not physically, of course, but the realization, the attack of pure dread and misery, the guilt, all came down on her. Tails. Cream had always like Tails. And she… She practically gave Tails on a silver platter to _Cosmo_.

"This…" Cream frowned at Amy's expression. So many negative emotions flashed on her face, and they looked so wrong on her, Amy was always happy or cheery or smiling.

"Cream…" Cream blinked, surprise and confusion etched on her face as Amy threw her arms around her, pulling her close as the pink female began to tremble.

"Amy?"

"Cream… I'm _so sorry_. This is _my_ fault." A look of pure horror fell on Cream's face. Pulling back, she looked at her best friends face, even more surprised to find she wasn't joking, she _actually_ believed that it was her fault.

"No! Amy! What are you saying? It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is! _I_ hurt you! _I'm_ the one who gave Cosmo to Tails!"

"I know that! It's not your fault! If… If Tails truly liked me, then he would pick me. He picked Cosmo."

"But-"

"Amy! You can't do that! You're blaming yourself for something that had **nothing** to do with you!"

"You're hurting."

"I know." Cream sighed, "But I'll… I'll get over it. It wasn't your fault. I never told Tails, so that's one on me. Tails would've eventually met Cosmo either way, and the same results would've happened."

"How do _you_ know?"

"The same way you seem to know everything, everything unless it comes to you. God Amy, you can be so clueless sometimes."

Amy frowned, "Besides, Amy, they're happy. They truly do like each other. Maybe they even…"

She couldn't bring herself to say it, and Amy knew that. "You can't control what the heart wants Amy. He wants Cosmo, and I'll… I'll have to learn to accept that."

"I…" This feeling, this horrible, horrible feeling, clung to her, although she knew that Cream's words wrung true. She couldn't help but still feel… guilty, guilty for her friend's obvious suffering, guilty for her pain. She was guilty, and she could apologize all she wanted, even though even if it was her fault, Cream would still forgive her, and nothing would make her feel better, and she knew this, because she had once experienced the same pain.

* * *

Cream's POV

He's sitting with her again. I can't believe he's with her. No, that's stupid. I _can_ believe he's with her, I just can't believe I missed my chance.

Cosmo. She has no idea how much I want to be in her place. She gets to touch him, to feel him, to kiss him. I'm _such_ an idiot for not speaking sooner. Now all I can do is watch as he ravishes her in his attention and love, wishing it was me right there.

I… I feel like I should hate her. But I don't want to. She's my friend. But sometimes... I DO want to hate her. But it's wrong, and I know it. But I can't help it, knowing she has everything I want.

I kicked a rock as I softly sang to myself.

"_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life..."_ I sang bitterly.

I know, I'm pathetic. But hey, let me wallow in my self-pity for a while before I get all cheery and say it's gonna be ok. Right now, it was the exact opposite. It wasn't time to be cheery; it wasn't time to be happy again. For now…

I walked with that frown etched on my face. I remember those days, those days where me, Cheese, Tails, and Amy would all just sit together, our childish innocence still intact, laughing as we shared cookies and drank tea. We would play, we would shine our hero searching eyes on Sonic, we would love, we would hold each other close, we ran with games, we laughed, we never had to worry about pain, about sadness, because we were always together, we were happy.

None of this adult business to depress ourselves.

Sighing, I dug my hands in my pockets. Look at how far we've come. And that moment. Most people realized the hardships of life as they grow up, but it was completely different for me. I wish, I hoped that I could've learned it like everyone else, and not in that moment. One moment. That's all it took to rip away all naïve innocence.

How hard that was, the darkest moments in my life, but… I made it through. With Amy and Tails at my side, I got through.

Sighing again, fiddling with the edge of my ear, twirling the small bit of white fuzz there, I lifted my honey eyes to look at the laughing couple. They look so happy together…

That's exactly what I can't believe, missing my chance at that. That happiness. I could have had that…

Or would Tails still reject me? Who's to say that I had that chance at all? Even, if by some miracle, he had never met Cosmo and I finally spoke up, would he agree, at least retain the same feelings?

Whatever, too late, I missed my chance. Then there's the bad feeling in my stomach. I'm not stupid though, I know that the feeling is jealousy. But can I help it? The guy I want the most is with my friend.

Friend or not, I'd never try to steal someone from somebody. I would never make a move on someone else's hubby. If Tails wanted me, he would come to me, but I'd never go and take that happiness from someone else.

I wonder… If I truly did confess before, would Tails love me? And if we even worked out, and he met Cosmo, would he just end up with her all over again? I didn't believe in fate. Not like I used to. Fate just… doesn't exist. People make choices, and I…

Meh, my beliefs. In the end, it's Tails's decision if he wants to be with me. But in my opinion, I'm already losing the battle.

My gaze froze on the beautiful fox, my eyes watching his every move, his every breath. He has no idea how much I love him, or at least, the way I think I love him. But I do know that I love the way his orange bangs move when a slight breeze dances with it or when his eyes twinkle with that special smile that only he can give...

I sighed, running my hand through my light brown hair. Even though my mother had rather orange hair, my hair turned out to be brown. Maybe it's from my father. I never met him. He died just a few months after I was born. My mom used to say that he was happy when he died. She said that he was happy to be able to see me before he left this world. I guess it makes me happy to know that I'm the one that made him happy.

Mom… Now that's a whole different topic. I haven't even mentioned it to Amy, and I know she'll just go insane and run over the cops trying to get to the hospital.

Yes, my mother is in the hospital now. Apparently those measly dizzy problems turned out to be a big one. She diagnosed breast cancer.

But I can't tell Amy. She cares too much, too much about everyone. Maybe that's what truly makes Amy weird? She doesn't care what people think of her, she just cares about them. About their well-being, about how they feel. And I know that if I tell her it'll just add more stress and drama to her. It's not as if her life isn't complicated already. I easily noticed the secret looks that Shadow's been giving her. But I also noticed Sonic has been too.

And Amy, she's become so independent, she would help everybody else with their problems, but when it came to her, she wouldn't dare to burden someone with her own.

Although I secretly suspected she might've confessed to Shadow…

It wasn't long till my thoughts drove back to the one I so loved.

"Cream! Hey Cream!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts, my honey brown eyes falling on the male bumble bee waving at me. I forced a smile as he came over,

"Oh hey Charmy. How's it goin'?" He grinned and said,

"Just aced another test and I wanna brag about it since I got the highest mark." I giggled and he smiled real wide.

"So what about you Cream?"

"Me? Well let me think, school is boring, I have this huge math test and I'm gonna suck bad. So I'm pretty much living the boring life." I rolled my eyes.

"That's probably 'cause your single"

"Single? I don't think love has much to do with it."

"Love has everything to do with anything"

"Wasn't I the one who was supposed to be a girl?" I laughed at Charmy's glare.

"Well I heard Tails and that plant girl are getting together. I think her name was Momo..."

"Cosmo." I replied bitterly. Here comes the feeling again. Oh jealousy, why do you haunt me so? Someone above must really love torturing me.

"Yeah that was her name! Anyway I'm starving, you wanna go grab a bite to eat?" Charmy piped and pointed to his growling stomach. I laughed and grinned, looping my arm around his outstretched one as he led me.

* * *

"It's gonna hurt!"

"You're so childish, just let me do it!"

"But it's BIG!"

"It's not _that_ big."

"You don' call that THING big?

"Stop being ridiculous, just let me do it!"

"But it'll hurt!"

"Well, then…Take it like a man."

"I'm female, you idiot!"

"Amy!"

WHAM!

Amy huffed as she backed up while clutching her bleeding finger, her eyes wide as her back pressed against the wall.

She and Shadow were currently in her and Tails's house; her lovable little chao was dozing off in her room.

Shadow though, was busy glaring at her as he rubbed the back of his head, sure that he would sport a bump.

"It's just a damn splinter! Let me take it out!" Shadow exclaimed, attempting to get through to her, but she just shook her head, adamant on being stubborn. She was hurt, and he didn't like it when she was hurt, because then he hurt, and he wanted to help her! But this infuriating woman wouldn't let him!

"Look… it won't hurt, I promise." Amy froze, her eyes trailing on the hedgehog. Her thoughts leaped back into the past, and for a minute, Sonic's image flickered in front of her.

"_Promise. Anythin' for you Ames!"_

And her heart suddenly constricted, her lungs cutting her off from her, and that pain, that pain from all those years ago.

'_No! Shadow would never do that! He wouldn't hurt me like Sonic did!' _

Warm arms wrapped around her, her body falling gently into his embrace, and she clung to him, for all she was worth, she clung to him. She could breathe. Her heart could beat. She could feel him. Her pain was gone.

And this is where her trust lay. If anywhere, her trust lay with this hedgehog, not Sonic, not anyone else, just Shadow. This hedgehog, the same one who held both her and her heart.

"I trust you." Amy whispered. His heart leaped, understanding the meaning, the weight of those words, and placed them upon him, accepted them, and held them close to his heart. He would never forget the way her sweet lips uttered those words.

With this, he gently took her hand, lifting it up to his face as he examined her injured finger, his eyes lowering as he enveloped her finger in his mouth, his body igniting on fire.

No, she couldn't help it if her face decided to imitate Knuckles's fur, but with her finger in his mouth and his tongue, his molten sinful tongue working its way with her finger!

It was too much, she couldn't hold that little moan that escaped her throat, and both hedgehogs were heating up, Shadow almost foaming upon hearing that erotic sound. His lids fell, blocking his eyes as he breathed in her scent, tasted the rather unique flavor of her.

Pure, raw passion. Passion in it's sheerest form of hot and molten want and need burst through them, the same exposed heat licking their skins as a fire burst and blazed, pure molten like no other rushing in unimaginable speed.

Whilst she was too distracted with what he was doing to her that, she hadn't noticed when he finally finished, didn't notice that he kept her finger in his mouth for lingering unnecessary minutes. Reluctantly, he removed her finger from the caverns of his mouth, spitting out the wooden stick in the nearby trashcan, the male hedgehog unaware that his female one was idly wondering what her tongue would be like in the caverns of his mouth, although his thoughts followed on the same road.

With red faces, Amy snapped out of her trance, bringing her finger up to her face as she inspected it, her surprise evident as she realized that her finger was now… perfectly fine.

A smile breaking on her face, she leaped at the hedgehog, enveloping him in a tight hug.

"Oh thank you Shadow!" His arms immediately responded, wrapping around her, his nose burying in her hair as he surrounded himself in his scent once more, her special own scent that no one could have, that he wanted to forever wrap himself in, his heart beating erratically at her closeness, his happiness spreading from his core.

He had gotten pass the denial of not caring about Amy. Because there's no point in hiding behind the truth. And the truth was that he truly cared about Amy. And maybe, maybe he eve-

DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG DING DON-

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT I'M COMING! Damn!" Amy cursed as she pulled away from Shadow, immediately yearning for his touch. Threats of pain echoing in her head as she damned whoever interrupted her time with Shadow, all thoughts erased into surprise as she opened the door.

"Sonic?"

* * *

_Sonic's POV (Right after Amy left him)_

_I can't believe she left me for that...that faker! What does he have that I don't? He doesn't deserve her! She should be with someone like me! She SHOULD be with ME! There's no one out there better for her than me! Screw that faker, Amy's gonna be with me and that's how its gonna be, god dammit! _

_I delved into the crowd, my eyes searched for the pink hedgehog. Dammit! Why did this school have to be so big? No forget that, why were there so many people? I wanted to run, to use my enhanced speed so bad, but there were too many people, too much squishing against me!_

_Finally! The door! I was willing to do a victory dance right then and there in front of everybody, but then I remembered my goal. Amy. She couldn't have gotten far. Not with this much people, and the school being so big. I pushed the doors open; everything seemed to go in slow motion. The sun streamed in, hitting my face with its warmth, bird chirps could be heard in the distance, and lush green trees were greeting me in sight. I ran further only to realize... Amy isn't here._

_Dammit, I was so sure I was gonna catch her! I'm the fastest thing alive! When I get my hands on that faker... _

"_OHH SONIC-POO!" Her shrill voice bounced off the walls as I yelped at her voice. Of course, I already knew who it was; no one has a more annoying voice than that. Maybe, I can make a run for i-_

_Never mind. I think I'm losing my touch…_

_No! I'll just take a run through the fields later, and my speed will be back to normal. _

_Sighing, I turned to look at my girlfriend, her attire suddenly resembling a prostitute. Strange, she usually dresses like that, why is it only now I make that connection? _

_Prostitute clothes my girlfriend was wearing: tight hot pink leather tank top with so many revealing patterned triangles revealing her body that she might as well have been wearing no shirt. It spilled her breasts so much that just a slight push could reveal everything, her silver belly ring gleaming in the light, with a way too tight and really revealing black micro-skirt with black 5-inch pumps. As usual, her face was caked with makeup and practically every bit of her body had an accessory on, I couldn't help but think that Amy, who usually doesn't wear make-up, __**still**__ looks prettier. _

_Damn Sally, couldn't you shine some light in this situation? If you were at least prettier than Amy then I could have a __**reason**__ to question myself as to why I want her over you. You make it real hard, Sal. _

"_Oh Sally hey." I forced a smile, although held back a grimace as she batted her eyelashes at me. _

"_I fell really naughty today. You want to teach this bad girl a lesson?" She whispered heatedly into my ear, thrusting forward and grinding her hips against me. I took a few steps back, but Sally stuck onto me with ever move. Damn, no escape. _

"_Uh... I can't Sal." This time, she was ready, and she wasn't taking no for a fucking answer! With her fists balled and in a serious horny state, she glared hotly at him, her lusty and angry eyes ravishing him. _

"_You always say no ever since that... that pink bitch came along! What happened to you? Any day before you would have said yes!" I frowned. I changed? I didn't change. What was she saying? I…_

…_I DID change! I... What was I doing to myself? I'm changing just because one girl? What kind of a man was I? Here was a gorgeous horny and needful female and I was too busy thinking about some chick who doesn't even bother to show interest in me? This can't happen! I will NOT let one girl change me from my tactics. Sally is my girlfriend, Amy is not. There. I don't __**care**__ if it sounds wrong..._

_I rid myself from thoughts of Amy, wrapping my arms around Sally's toothpick waist. She smirked in triumph as I gave her the answer she wanted. "How about we go find somewhere more... private." _

"_Ohh Sonic." Sally giggled girlishly as she led me to a secluded area._

_I walked away from the alley way as I wiped some smeared lipstick off my face. I felt disgusted... dirty...soiled, __**wrong**__. These weren't feelings I was supposed to feel after nailing a very gorgeous chick._

_At least, they weren't feelings I was supposed to feel…_

_Before she came. _

_She made everything confusing! It was so easy before! Flirt with girls, a room with Sally, hang out with the guys, and life goes on! But then one night, she decides to come back and make everything difficult. I can't even think properly anymore without her face popping in my mind! The way her hair sways in the wind, and… how much I wanted to run my hands through her silky pink quills. And her eyes, shining and twinkling brightly like jewels; I want to get lost in them. And her lips... _

_She made this all so confusing! I'm supposed to want SALLY but here I am wishing for AMY. _

_I felt something wet on my nose as I let out a sneeze. Looking up, dark grey clouds loomed the sky as more crystal water drops fell on the ground. Another sneeze erupted as I banged my fist into the wall, making a nice round dent. Could this day get any worse? _

_As if on cue, the light drops turned into a raining shower. Dammit! Running in need to find some shelter, I yelped as I tripped over an invisible force that someone out there in some world thought would be funny to put there. The impact with my face and the mud was reason enough to conclude that I was going to this was a really crappy-ass night. _

_I lay there for a few seconds before groaning and lifting myself off the ground. Growling, I stood up, but for some fucked up reason, I slipped BACKWARDS, so laying on my back on the cold, wet, slosh mud seeping into my clothes, I got up, but I did it slowly this time. _

_Dammit! I look like I decided to bathe in mud! God, isn't there some light to this horrible, horrible moment?_

_Wait… I squinted through the rain, wiping the mud from my eyes._

_Is that… Tails house? _

_It is! My luck! I've been meaning to talk to him anyway_

* * *

Walking up to the door, I was about to knock, but a certain voice caught my attention.

"It's gonna hurt!" Isn't that Amy's voice? I quickly pressed my ear against the door. If she was here, maybe I could work my charms on her! She wouldn't be able to resist those!

"You're so childish, just let me do it!" Shadow? What is that bastard doing there! And what is he doing with her?

"But it's BIG!"

"It's not that big"

"You don' call that THING big?" Are they talking about-?

"Ok so what if it's big. Just let me do it!" They're gonna-!

"But it'll hurt!"

"Take it like a man"

"I'm a woman!"

"You don't look like one!"

WHAM!

Did that bastard hit her? Oh I'm gonna bash this door down!

Just as I was about to ram the door, I heard a moan. Amy's moan. That made me freeze. Did that mean she was enjoying this? She wanted it?

No no... that bastard is touching her! I should be touching her! Touching her… Ohh… and she'd be withering under me, her hands, and I'd be ravishing her body. She would be moaning my name as I feel my hands up her...

"Oh thank you Shadow..." Dammit! That's my name she was supposed to be saying! I jabbed the doorbell continuously hoping I could stop them.

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'M COMING! Damn!" Curses that I never knew she knew rung in my ears, but I was too angry, too upset, too turned-on, to think properly anymore.

The door opened to reveal a fully clothed Amy, a lilac t-shirt and a white sweater with a cargo skirt. Her hair wasn't messy, in fact it was in a perfect low ponytail, and she didn't look sweaty, which means... She didn't do it!

I almost jumped for joy if it wasn't for her voice which brought me back.

"Sonic?"

* * *

Amy blinked as she stared at the dripping wet and barely identifiable hedgehog. He looked like he had fallen into a pond and then jumped into a batter of chocolate before rolling around in grass. After standing there for a few moments, Sonic spoke up,

"Do you think you could uhh... help me out?" Amy blinked, finally ridding herself off the shock, immediately nodding. She pushed him into the house, slamming the door behind him as she ran into the cozy home, quickly coming back with a fresh pair of clothes and a towel.

"Go go!" Amy shoved him into the bathroom, shaking the shock from her head as she closed the door behind him. Sonic stood there dumbfounded as he stared in front of him before everything registered in his mind and he hopped in the shower.

Shadow. Sonic. Both in the house. The same house.

Not. Good.

Tails was so lucky that he wasn't home. In fact, why is he never home when she needs him to be?

It was that moment, she realized, that she was totally and utterly screwed, her father's sadistic humor still followed her after death, and…

Well, no point on dwelling on it now.

Sighing, and preparing herself for the inevitable, she opted jumping out the window as she walked into her living room, her sights immediately falling on the ireful form of the black male hedgehog.

"Was that faker?" Shadow growled. Nervously laughing, she readily wiped her muddy hands into the towel.

"Err… Well… Yeah-"

"Why'd you let him in?"

"It's practically raining cats and dogs out there! I can't just leave him!"

"I would." Shadow grumbled as he leaned back on the couch. He didn't want faker around Amy. In fact, he wouldn't mind if faker stayed away from Amy completely.

Amy rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner for the two boys, making note to make lots of excess for her male chao.

Speak of the literal devil; Cookie flew into the living room, although he abruptly stopped. Lifting his head, he began sniffing the air, his head snapping towards the direction of the bathroom as his growls began to increase in volume. About to attack the door, Amy's warning calls left a sour look on his face.

"Yeah..." Shadow mumbled as Cookie turned to him. He flew over to the couch and sat beside him. Grabbing the remote, Cookie's claws gently poked the 'POWER' button and the TV came to life.

Shadow watched, slightly astonished though not that surprised, as Cookie slumped in the chair while changing channels like a 40 year old man who has nothing better to do. But of course he didn't show it, his face impassive as he continued to flicker between channels.

Stopping at Jerry Springer, Cookie yawned as he sat up more properly, but then his head snapped over to the bathroom door as it cracked open. A now clean Sonic stepped out in a white t-shirt and some boxers.

It was probably that moment that triggered the moment of total damnation of that night for the pink hedgehog. When both male hedgehogs caught each other's gaze, the both erupted in growls, insults flying. Cookie hopped on Shadow's shoulder and growled at Sonic, the blue threat causing him to morph into his other state,

"Don't you dare go demon now Cookie!" Cookie stopped himself, but he didn't cease his growling.

"And will you men stop growling? You sound like you're from the puppy channel!" Amy yelled from the kitchen.

"I do not!" Shadow yelled back.

"Yes you do! So shut up and watch TV or something until I'm done!" Shadow huffed as he glared daggers at Sonic. Sonic was doing the same action, seating himself in the armchair, leaning back while burning holes into Shadow. Cookie nestled himself on Shadow's shoulder, his eyes watching the blue hedgehog intensely, his every movement locked and analyzed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Sonic hissed, the tension in the room thick.

"It's _you_ that shouldn't be here." Shadow growled, all restraints bent on not popping this guy's head off.

"You shouldn't be here. Not with Amy."

"Watch it faker, we wouldn't want blood in this house."

"Yeah, Amy would just be devastated if I got hurt. Now your blood-"

"You're treading dangerous ground, faker." Shadow warned, his blood boiling.

"Yeah, Shadow? Does it bother you? She just wants me?"

"Don't be stupid," Shadow's eyes narrowed, a malicious smirk spreading on his lips, and Sonic held back his fear,

His voice as thick as venom, he spat, "You were the one who hurt her, filthy scum."

Sonic's eyes widened, "You… You know?"

Shadow smirked even more, "I know more than you do."

That's what it took. They were face to face, angry glares on fire, growls erupting.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Can't handle it?" he smirked again, though his smirk lifted a snarl as he remembered the pain she had spoken of. Fisting Sonic's shirt, he pulled him close, "You hurt her. You played with her. Your fucking hand struck her, and I'll make sure you'll suffer. Not today, not now, not while this innocent creature floats by in risk of seeing bloodshed, but know this Sonic the Hedgehog, you will suffer by my hand, and may god have mercy on you that day."

Those dark words spoken, Sonic couldn't help that rising fear. _Never_ had he seen Shadow so angry, so dangerous. He wasn't kidding, and he practically flinched at the promises of future pain.

Before he even knew it, the words flew from his lips.

"Amy is _mine_." Pain shot up his spine, the back of his head screaming as he realized he was pressed against a wall, his legs dangling as Shadow's tight grip clenched her shirt.

"You… You son of a bitch!" Sonic's eyes widened in fear at the pure rage blazing in Shadow's eyes. The hedgehog was trembling from the ferocity of his anger.

"You sick bastard! After what you did, you still think that you can even be with her?"

Swallowing his fear, and though he thought he was being brave, in reality, he was just being stupid.

"What, you think _you_ can have her?"

"Much more than you can." His voice was rich with poison, low and _very dangerous_.

"Bastard! You don't deserve her! Amy is mine, stay away from her!" Sonic began struggling against his grip, but it was no use.

"I will be with whoever I please." His eyes narrowed as a thought reached his mind, "You think of Amy when you already have a bitch? You're lower than filth." He spat.

"I want _Amy_."

"You can't have her!"

"Y-"

"Could one of you two come here and help me?" Amy's sweet, melodious voice reached their ears, and it only took them a split second to glare at each other before dashing into the kitchen.

"I was going to help her!" Sonic yelled.

"No, I'm the one, faker!" Shadow yelled back. Amy slapped her forehead and said,

"Fine! Both of you go set the table!" She shoved four plates in Sonic's hand and the eating materials in Shadow's. Sighing, she rubbed her temples, watching the two idiots standing there dumbfounded,

"Well? Go!" Pointing to the door, her venomous glare reminding both men of something called promising pain as they scrambled to get out of the kitchen. Shaking her head, she sighed,

"Men." She took one of the cooking bowls as she walked out of the kitchen and she looked over to Cookie, who was now watching 'Rachel Ray'.

"Hey Cookie, can you give me a hand and grab the other bowls?" Cookie looked at her from the couch and nodded quickly. He flew over to the kitchen and came back with the other bowls in his hands. Smiling at him, they both treaded into the dining room, Amy sweat dropping at the sight. Both Sonic and Shadow were fighting with the little metal knives as if they were two quarrelling knights.

"Ugh, will you two _morons_ **stop**?" Amy placed the bowl on the rectangular marble table. She opened it and revealed a plate of steaming... green goo. She placed another plate and it revealed this purple thing that resembled… something. Cookie placed the other plate of food down, which contained this grey mushy thing. Shadow and Sonic both stopped when they caught sight of the food.

"Amy… I…" Dropping all politeness, Sonic spoke bluntly, "I want to live."

Amy folded her arms, rolling her eyes in the process,

"It's really good. I've improved my cooking ever since the spaghetti incident."

"Oh yeah, the spaghetti..." Sonic mumbled, grimacing upon remembering the hundreds of people vomiting all over the place.

"The spaghetti?" Shadow asked. Amy laughed nervously and said,

"Never mind, just try it; I'm sure you'll love it!" With enthusiasm, she put the purple loaf thing on each man's plate, following suit with the grey stuff on the side, and throwing the green goo in soup bowls.

"Rose, what the hell did you make?" Shadow said rudely. Amy huffed and she said,

"Meatloaf with garlic mashed potatoes and some soup! Plus I made dessert!" Amy smiled. Shadow poked the meatloaf and it groaned.

"Oh try it please!" Amy pleaded and used her spoiled puppy dog eyes that neither human nor animal can resist. Sonic turned to Shadow and said,

"You do it"

"Why don't you go first?"

"I'm lactose intolerant"

"There's no milk in this!"

"I'm a vegetarian!"

"You eat chili dogs as your breakfast, you retarded dumbass!"

"Well ah… you're the one who goes emo all over Amy!"

"You are the one who tried to trade her for a slut!"

"I di-"

"ENOUGH!" Amy yelled as she pulled on her quills out of frustration. Both hedgehogs shut up as they turned to her.

"Eat your damn food while I go get the drinks!" Amy cried out as she stomped off into the kitchen angrily. Cookie growled at them momentarily, warning them about making her angry and then followed her into the kitchen.

"Look what you did?" Sonic yelled at him. Shadow growled and rolled his eyes,

"I can't believe how immature you are" Shadow cut the purple loaf up as he place the weird loaf in his mouth. That's when it happened, the exploding of his taste buds in his mouth, the juicy flavor to be savored swirling around his tongue.

Sonic eyed Shadow, although seeing as he didn't die after a few minutes, followed his actions and placed the stuff in his mouth. Feeling the same sensation Shadow did, he quickly grabbed his knife to cut another piece up, but when his knife didn't work against the loaf, he growled and stabbed his fork into the loaf, pulling the whole thing up and began ripping huge chunks of it with his teeth.

Meanwhile, Amy stomped into the kitchen, steam flowing above her head as she sat on one of the high chair kitchen stools. Cookie flew over to her and gave her a sloppy lick on her cheek, trying to cheer her up. Effectively working, she giggled and wiped the drool from her cheek.

"Oh Cookie," She pulled him into a hug, "Are you the only mature male in this house?"

Giggling, she let go of the chao, his voiced happiness making her smile as she grabbed the tray with her beverages on it. She walked to the dining room, pausing, warily eyeing the entrance, took a deep breath before finally entering.

_Of course_ she was expecting to see two male hedgehogs eating like pigs with rabies.

"Wow, okay. Err… didn't really think this… would happen?" She sweat dropped, but shook her head, placing the tray down and eyeing the hedgehogs once more. The two men had smears all over their faces from the traces of food, some dripped out of their plates which they happily gobbled up, and basically resembled starved… could she use an animal to compare them with when they themselves were animals…?

Somewhere around eating, Sonic forgot about the fork and started using his hands. Shadow was calmer than that, but his eating habits weren't far from that either. Seating herself much farther than them, she ate her food quietly, trying to imagine that there were not two males in the house eating like crazy.

"Man, Amy, since when did you learn to cook like that?" Sonic said after finishing his meal. He leaned back in his chair while Amy handed out slices of chocolate cake.

"Oh, this guy I knew, Pierro. He taught me everything I know." Amy said placing a slice of cake on Shadow's plate, but he shook his head saying he didn't want any. Amy shrugged and placed it on Cookie's plate, receiving a growl of approval as he greedily dug in.

"Hey, I was wondering. Why _are_ you in Tails's house?" Sonic piqued, happily munching on the sweet dessert.

"I live with Tails now. I don't know if it's permanent or anything but…"

"Oh…" Sonic thought for a moment, his eyes falling on the floor, but not before he FINALLY realized that he was wearing… man clothes… that he got from _Amy_.

"And whose clothes are these?" He secretly hoped that these were her father's…

"Pierro." A few deadly seconds passed before Sonic screamed bloody murder. He ripped off the pieces of clothing, causing Amy to turn red and scream at seeing the sight of a naked Sonic. She turned away blushing madly while Shadow was beating the bloody pulp out of Sonic.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Undressing in front of Amy, you bastard!"

"I ain't wearing no other man's clothes!"

"I don't care! Put the clothes on now!" Shadow shoved Sonic on the ground next to the clothes. Amy was blushing like crazy as she placed her hands on her very red and hot face.

"Sonic for the love of god! PLEASE put the clothes back on!" Amy cried out. She kept her back at him, full intention of NOT turning around until the navy blue hedgehog was fully dressed.

"But Amy-" Sonic whined but Shadow growled.

"You heard her! Put it on you sick bastard!"

"Shut up Shadow!"

"Ugh! Sonic stop being immature and put it on!"

"I'm not wearing any clothes of some man you slept with!" Shadow growled dangerously low while Amy blushed harder. (if possible)

"I didn't sleep with him! Pierro is gay!" Sonic was picking up the shirt, but just as those words slipped out of Amy's mouth, he screamed and let go of it as if it were some disease.

"That's fucking worse!" Sonic yelled.

"Just put the fucking clothes on before I make sure I will hang you by your balls and then make you eat it!" Shadow roared, throwing another punch at the blue hedgehog's stomach.

"EWWWWWWWW GROOOOOSS!" Amy shrieked as she ran out of the room. All this while, Cookie was happily eating cake, completely unaware of what was going on.

After quite a while, Amy cautiously returned to the dining room. Slowly walking in, her eyes clenched shut, she hesitantly opened them, blinking at the sight before her. Sonic had the clothes on him, although he was quite messy, his fur rustled, and he looked like someone just beat him up with a baseball bat. The most peculiar thing: his hands were tied with rope, tying him to the chair, effectively denying him of the need to remove the clothing. His legs were bound to the chair as well. To add the icing, he was effectively gagged, stripping him the right to scream, and right beside him, was a calm Shadow sipping from his drink.

"You actually had to go as far as to gag him and tie him to the chair?"

"It's the only way to assure that his clothes would stay on him."

"But are you sure ALL that was necessary?"

"Quite necessary." Sonic squealed through the gag as he tried to get some attention. Amy looked at him but then blushed when she remembered what happened.

It wasn't long before Amy made Sonic promise to not take off his clothes again. Since it was still raining heavily outside, and it was already getting dark, Amy was now stuck between the arguing men on who would sleep on the couch.

"I'm sleeping on the couch faker! You sleep on the floor!"

"No way! You're the one who belongs on the ground! I'm sleeping on the couch!"

"You stupid blue fake, YOU sleep on the GROUND! I get the COUCH!"

"I get it you fucking bastard!"

"No, I do, dumbass hedgehog!"

"You crazy asshole!"

"Idiotic moron!"

"Fucking crackhead!"

"Look you retarted d-"

"WILL YOU **SHUT UP**!" Amy yelled as she folded her arms over her chest. Shadow's pupils delated, his eyes narrowing, following the slow, agonizing twirl of her hip, the angry pout on her lips, the red on her cheeks, and the blue hedgehog wasn't doing so good either. Sonic gulped, unable to force back thoughts as his eyes froze on her angry form. Dammit! Why did she have to…

"_I'll_ decide who gets to sleep on the couch." Amy said simply. Both males waited her answer as she took in a deep breath.

"I choose..."

* * *

The black hedgehog shifted uncomfortably on the ground, pulling the blanket over him as he tried to decide on a position. A grunt escaped his throat, his eyes rolling at the calling of his name.

"I blame this on you Shadow." He heard the male voice say from behind him. Shadow growled and sat up. His head snapped at the other side of the room, his eyes launching flaming arrows at the navy blue hedgehog across the room, his back against the wall with gleaming green eyes glaring at him, his blanket and pillow were sprawled all around him. Shadow's eyes flickered to the couch where the softly snoring chao dozed happily and easily.

"My fault? I think not, faker. Clearly she had invited me; she only took you in out of pure politeness and mercy that only she is capable of." Shadow replied. The hedgehog growled at Shadow's response.

"Are you fucking crazy? You're the one who came barging into her life when it's clear that she doesn't want you!" By now, both males were face to face, glaring at each other with their fists raised. Rain splashed outside on the windows while thunder roared in an echo, insults flying back and forth, but their blood ran cold when they heard a shriek come from a room.

Amy's room.

Both men rushed to the room, eyes widening, worry seeping, fear crawling.

The room was terrible. The bed was ruffled and ripped; the pillows looked beat up and were thrown to the side. The dresser was toppled over and the full body length mirror was faced down on the ground, the shards soundlessly sprawled. The room had no lights on but the moonlight seeping into the room and the occasional flash of white.

Another roar erupted as another shriek was sounded. Their eyes darted towards the source, Amy in her silk red nightgown, clutching her ears with her nails dug into them, her eyes tightly shut as she curled in a corner. Beside her was a demon Cookie, trying to find the source of her pain while trying to soothe her.

Both men rushed to her side, bumping into each other while cursing at the other.

"Get out of here, I need to help Amy!" Sonic yelled at Shadow.

"You're the one who's supposed to get out. Amy needs me, stay out!" Shadow shoved him and ran to Amy's side, confused on what's going on, his eyes raging. Fear, something he wasn't so familiar with, but would know in a heartbeat, sunk into his heart, the poison fangs that induced horrible thoughts and worries sinking into his mind. The thought of Amy being hurt…

And he didn't know what was wrong! He was sure that his heart was crying, there was no other explanation as to why his beating organ hurt so much.

Sonic growled and stomped over to them while looking down at Amy, freezing as another shriek erupted, right after…

"The thunder…" He whispered, his eyes widening as he recalled the memory of her sensitive ears.

"Her ears." Sonic whispered. Shadow was kneeling beside Amy, gathering her in his arms, whispering sweet, calming words, trying to soothe her.

There was no doubt he was furious. Enraged, livid, he was angry. Shadow wasn't supposed to be the one holding her. _**He**_ was supposed to be holding her, be the one to calm her when she needed him, be the one to…

He shook his head. It was no time to be foolish and think of himself right now. Amy is hurt right now and she's the number one priority.

Shadow's eyes drifted to Amy's ears, his eyes falling on the steady flow of blood streaming from her ears. Another flash shone in the room, followed by a load roar, and another shriek from Amy. Cookie was growling and started attacking the furniture in the room.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked a little panicked. Shadow remained calm and said,

"Go fetch some water and a towel, and some ear plugs."

"Why don't you do i-"

"Just go do it Sonic!" He roared, completely not in the mood to argue. Not when Amy needed him. He wouldn't let anything get in his way.

"GO!" Sonic scrambled out of the room, fear from Shadow, fear for Amy, and desperation in his eyes, he went searching for the materials needed.

Shadow lowered his eyes, his hand pushing away the hair from her face as he rested his hand against her cheek.

"Amy?"

"...Sha...dow...?" She barely managed to get out. Slowly and shakily, she opened her eyes, and Shadow took in a sharp intake of breath, and could've sworn his heart stopped for a moment. Her eyes looked so pained_, _so _scared_. He wanted to help her, so _badly_; more than anything he ever wanted to do in his life. He needed her to be happy again. He needed to make her happy again. He needed to take her pain. Those big emerald jewels, those special ones that only she could have, were glassed; tears welled up in them, begging him for salvation, pleading to him to help her.

Oh how much he wanted to.

"Shadow…" Her pleading cry, her weak, trembling form falling against him. Her hands shakily released her ears and wrapped themselves around him, searching for his warmth, searching for him, falling into his protection, her trust resting upon him.

Another flash eliminated, followed by the thunder screech, Amy hugged Shadow tightly as she released a scream, burying her face in Shadow's chest, muffling the sound.

Shadow hugged her close, the desire to protect filling him. He wanted to protect this woman. And protect her is exactly what he would do. Somehow, this insufferable endearing woman had made it to through his icy exterior, snuck her way under his skin and planted herself deep within him. He wanted, _needed_ her, and he couldn't stand the fact that she was in pain right now.

Sonic came tumbling into the room, although froze at the sight he saw. Amy and Shadow in an embrace. He couldn't move, couldn't breathe. He was sure his heart was screaming.

It hurt. Badly.

And he couldn't tear his eyes away. There she was, the woman who… he didn't know, the woman who meant something to him, clinging into the comfort and embrace of his rival.

And this pain, he knew it wasn't physical. He knew that he wasn't gutted, he wasn't stabbed, he wasn't crushed by some unimaginable force, but it felt like it. He was sure the temperature in the room was much lower than zero, he was sure that he wanted to throw up, and if anything he was sure that Amy was Shadow's arms, Shadow had Amy in his arms, and Sonic wanted Amy in his arms.

"Well? Get over here!" Shadow told him impatiently. Sonic blinked, drawing out of his trance, his furiously shaking shoulders sending courses of heavy racks down his spine, he breathed in, shakily gave him the things before looking away, not wanting to watch the two of them in embrace. _'I shouldn't be hurt; in fact I should fucking tear those two apart! He doesn't deserve her! I do! I'm the only one Amy can have!' _

His eyes slowly rolled, falling on the couple. Shadow was gently working on Amy's bandages, his face…

He had never seen that expression before. Not on that hedgehog, not on Shadow. That look.

Maybe it was this realization that angered him, that truly made him hateful, rage-filled, distressful, and upset all at once.

Shadow _cared_ for Amy.

He actually cared for her. The hedgehog who he had seen for so long as a cold-hearted, emotionless, sadistic, lonesome bastard. That cold-hearted, emotionless, sadistic, lonesome bastard cared for someone.

That sour feeling, that bitter feeling, it was probably not that Shadow cared for someone that upset him so much, but that that someone was Amy, the one female that he actually wanted. How is it that he had the fame, the speed, the popularity, the looks, the _everything_, but he didn't have the one thing he wanted most?

Shadow gently placed the second bandage on her torn ear, careful as to not press on the wound anymore than possible.

"Why don' you just place the damn ear plugs first?" Sonic yelled in irritation, trying to cool of some anger, and screaming mindlessly at someone is the best way to do it. Although, he didn't expect that his voice was loud enough to induce a whimper from the already sensitive Amy. Shadow glared so angrily at Sonic and his voice dripping with venom,

"I'd have to bandage them first; otherwise, the earplugs would be blocking her ears while I wrap them up, pressing in her ear which will hurt her even more. So just shut up and sit there. I know what I'm doing."

Sonic scowled, leaning on to the wall, turning his head away from them as he decided to inspect the room to keep his mind off of them, all though he winced every time Amy's muffled shriek beat against his ears..

The room had a pale beige paint-over, backed up against a wall in the middle of the room was Amy's bed, the ruffled, fluffy white blankets strewn and ripped, the mahogany nightstand intact, but the lamp was obviously broken, although the alarm clock looked brand new. On the left side wall, there was a door, clearly leading into the bathroom, the tiled floor as reason. A little farther from it was her toppled mirror and dresser, with a balcony across the room, displaying the rain attempting to break through the glass blockade. Other than the thrown plushie chairs, a desk rested on the far corner, computer and materials as well as scattered paper displayed on it, although what really caught his eye was the picture frame sitting on her desk.

Walking up to it, he gently picked it up, his eyes scanning the photo: Amy, Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, and Cream, all smiling and holding up… milk?

They were all holding glasses of milk. WTF?

'_Weird'_ Sonic sweat dropped as he placed down the frame and picked up another with the same characters in them, but that plant girl, Momo? Whatever, she was in it, too. Tails had his arm over Amy's shoulder with a goofy smile on his face while she was sticking her tongue out, smiling. Knuckles had Rouge riding on his back piggyback style; both were doing silly faces at the camera. Cream and Cosmo were hand in hand like best friends smiling brightly. Sonic's eyebrows furrowed when he realized that he wasn't in the picture.

Here were all his life-time friends (Not including Cosmo) and he wasn't in there. He…

Amy… How was it that she was secretly the glue? The one who truly stuck them together? He never noticed, never knew. He didn't think much would change if she disappeared.

Cream had begun to avoid him, she never asked him for help anymore - she barely talked to him.

"_**Hello Mister Sonic, how was your day?"**_ Her childish bright voice would ask whenever she saw him, her eyes staring at him in awe. Where had those eyes gone, that idolization? Cream had turned her cheek the other way, the little innocent rabbit had grown, and no longer was he her hero.

Knuckles. Nothing much changed with them. They were still best friends, still together, but… deep down, he knew that Knuckles held a small amount of animosity to him. Not that old stupid rivalry they had, no, it was a true despising. Deep down, his friend held a great disliking and disappointment to him.

And Tails. His number one man, his true best friend, the guy who was always there for him, the one who could fix any problem. If it was any relationship that was affected, it was theirs. He remembered - that day the friendly fox came up to him, with balled fists and anger in his eyes that he didn't know the fox was capable of.

"_**You fucking bastard."**_ Imagine his surprise. So much hatred, so much anger. And Sonic, he didn't get upset, no, he got angry at him for defending Amy, for going against him. So many unforgettable words, so much poison filled hate, they fought for a long time. A very long time.

And then, one day, it all stops. He didn't know what happened, Tails just came up to him one day, looked him in the eye,

"_**I'm done with this. I won't continue hating you, she won't let me. We'll be okay again, but I'll never forgive you for what you did." **_And just like that, it was as if nothing ever happened, but that rift, that small, little rift, never left, and clung to them for years, still clung to them, even now, but…

But it was… gone, sort of. And he knew why. Amy was here. She was the one that could truly dispose of any issue.

He never really knew when Amy and Tails formed their 'special' bond, but it didn't take long to figure it out it existed. Somehow, those two began spending a lot of time together, and Tails had formed this… protectiveness over Amy.

Amy, how was it that she always messed up everything? Always doing what she wanted to do, never doing what she was supposed to. His troubles were probably based on her.

And somehow, he couldn't be mad at her. He couldn't, not when something completely her fault was completely not.

His eyes lingered on her form, her smiling face in the photo, and couldn't help but notice her radiance, her pure smile, and her wonderful eyes. Idly glancing at Shadow and Amy, making sure they were occupied and too busy to notice him, he slid the photo out of the frame and folded it neatly, placing it in his pocket.

After that, he let out a breath as his eyes trailed to the photos all in various frames and stuck onto the wall. The wall was practically littered in them, so many photos of her, her friends, of people.

Amy and Tails. Amy with over-sized glasses and a goofy smile. A female fox he didn't recognize. A middle-aged man that looked a lot like Amy. Amy with Cosmo and a handful of shopping bags. Amy, Amy, Amy…

But Sonic frowned when he came across a photo of Shadow and Amy together. She was smiling like he'd never seen her before, sitting next to Shadow, the male hedgehog looking away with a small tint of pink on his cheeks. There was a bit of a clawed tip at the end of the picture, and Sonic rolled his eyes when he realized that the dumb chao had taken the photo. Beside it was a photo of the same damnable chao grinning into the camera. He was about to look at more, but he halted when he heard movement, his eyes falling on the sleeping form of the pink hedgehog and the solemn black hedgehog.

With a gentleness and care he'd never seen before, Shadow tucked the female under the covers, his eyes lingering on her form.

It wasn't long before the red-streaked hedgehog lifted his crimson eyes and brushed past Sonic, out of the room. Sonic took one glance at Amy, a thought squirming into his head as he wondered if he had accepted Amy all those years ago…

He shook his head before walking out of the room as well. As ridiculous as he thought the idea was, he couldn't seem to get it out of his head.

'_Maybe, if I hadn't been so foolish back then... Amy would have been with __**me**__...'_

* * *

Finally! Done! Damn! Do you know this whole thing is 45 pages. Crap. It's 3:00 AM, too. And I'm… so… tir_ed…_

(_Snore_) Revie-_ZZZZZ…_

(Too Sleepy To Write My Name but Can Still Somehow Write This Whole Sentence)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7! Yes!

This chapter is pretty short compared to the last few, but I've been working excessively with the others anyway, and school's really been slowing me down right now, and I'm being bombed with so much homework and tests I barely had time to scrape by for this story so…

Story contains cussing. I like cussing. It's funny. Don't read if you don't like.

Do not own SEGA, or I would've already come up with a super cool awesome idea that brings back Silver into the story. I think. Whatever. We all want Silver back right?

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 7

Yes, We're in College, But We Can Still Act Like Idiots

* * *

What's the best alarm clock in the world?

A) That really cool digital alarm clock that's so cool that you expect it to float and play techno music.

B) A bland alarm clock that sucks so badly, mainly because it effectively wakes you up.

C) A screaming girl.

The correct answer would be all of the above, but the whole thing was bogus anyway since there really was no point of putting that when we could've just said that a screaming girl is what woke the two male hedgehogs that morning.

"Amy!" They burst into her room for the second time, their eyes searching for any form of danger. Imagine their faces when they saw that she was perfectly fine, standing out in her balcony, squealing because of… something.

But that didn't matter right now, because as she turned her head, her emerald eyes sparkling happiness, that big smile on her face, nothing mattered at that moment. She was beautiful, her pink locks falling around her, twisting in soft, attractive curls as they wrapped around her form, bangs falling on her star-dazzled eyes.

"What is it?" Shadow asked softly, inwardly sighing in relief in seeing that Amy was fine and not hurt.

"Look!" She spoke excitedly, like a little child who just saw ice cream. Both men walked to the balcony, and that's when they noticed,

"It's _snowing_!" Amy beamed. She was radiating with so much happiness, her eyes sparkling so much, her smile, they just had to smile with her. Taking their sides beside her out in the balcony, the trio silently watched the little flakes fall. Amy was standing, her elbows propped up on the rail, eyes darting between crystal flakes as they fell. Even though it had been raining the previous night, the snow had come quick, falling on the ground before dissipating into water along with the hundreds of puddles.

A cool breeze passed and Amy shivered, her silk gown not providing any source of warmth.

"Get in Amy, before you catch a cold." Shadow spoke in a commanding tone, Sonic shooting him a glare while Amy rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I'll go in and make us a nice breakfast. You two, be some help and go wake Cookie"

"Why both of us?" Sonic asked, hatefully glancing at Shadow, receiving the same look. The image of last night wouldn't leave him.

She walked past them before stopping,

"Trust me; it WILL take both of you to wake up Cookie"

* * *

"Fuck! How much can one fucking sleep for shit's sake?" Sonic exclaimed, running his hands through his blue quills. Shadow was sitting on the armchair, rubbing his temple while trying to figure out how to wake up the sleeping chao. Cookie was probably the heaviest sleeper that they had ever known, and probably ever will know. Setting him on fire wouldn't wake up the little devil.

Opting for another try, Shadow picked up the little chao and started strangling him, only to receive a snore in reply.

"What the bloody hell..." Shadow muttered, literally throwing the chao back down on the couch, watching as his body bounced. Sonic took a try and he poured a cup of water on Cookie, dampening the couch in the process. Cookie didn't even twitch, he just continued to snore.

"You know what? I fucking give up." Sonic plopped back onto the chair, leaning back and closing his eyes. Shadow ignored him, eyeing the kitchen, his ears twitching at the small humming tune that drifted in the air, following the delicious aroma of food.

Bringing his attention back to the chao, his fiery red eyes glared at the heavy sleeper before flickering back at the door, waiting for the pink hedgehog to emerge.

As if on cue, the rose hedgehog came out of the kitchen in her all smiling glory. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, her silk gown had been replaced by a yellow t-shirt, a jean skirt and knee high socks. Her green emerald eyes darted toward Cookie. All was silent before her angelic laugh reached all ears.

"You never managed to wake him up?"

"Amy, hell, not even the damn army can wake that little devil up." Sonic scoffed. Amy glared at him and said,

"He's my little angel." She huffed and walked over to Cookie. She gently picked him up and whispered something softly in his ear, too soft for any of the males to pick up.

Immediately, Cookie sprang to life and was grinning like an idiot, his gold eyes resting on his laughing owner as she smiled at the men who were forced with dumbstruck looks on their faces.

"That's it?" Sonic said. It had taken him a whole freakin' HOUR to _TRY_ to wake the little devil up and all little miss sunshine had to do was whisper in his ear? "THAT'S IT?"

"What did you tell him?" Shadow asked, masking his shock.

"I promised him I'd make him a batch of my cookies." Amy said simply before walking away with her head high. She looked back and said,

"Oh and..." She smiled as if a funny thought crossed her mind, "Breakfast is ready"

She flashed them a dazzling smile with a happy fully awake Cookie following her. Shadow felt the funny feeling again. He had no clue as to what it was. But then again, he never was good with emotions, but his eyes could leave the way her hips danced as she hummed away, striding back to the kitchen.

He inwardly sighed before turning around, eyes narrowing, not missing the sudden huge bulge in _someone's_ boxers and the look on that _someone's_ face.

"You sick **bastard**." Shadow growled.

* * *

Amy winced, slowly placing the ice pack on Sonic's bruising forehead. He yelped and shut his eyes close, and she threw him an apologetic smile, lifting the ice pack slightly, making sure it didn't press too much on him.

"I got it…" He mumbled, replacing her hand with his own as he held the freezing sack.

Amy leaned back on the arm chair, staring at the huge bump that shined brightly atop of his head. It was a funny sight, Sonic with multiple hills scattered across his head, a nasty blue-black bruise on his stomach, and all that was rest to say is that he really needed to nestle ice between his legs.

"Ugh, Sonic, what did you do?" She didn't need to think twice.

"Shadow…" Shadow's face remained impassive as his red eyes averted to her.

"Hmph," She looked at him knowingly, her gaze clearly reading him. He rolled his eyes, but confessed,

"He deserved it."

"What _did_ you do anyway?" Amy asked Sonic, who gulped in nervousness.

"Hey! Why do you think it's me?" Amy threw him a '_you're kidding, right?'_ look, clearly in disbelief.

Shadow smirked evilly, and opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

"Coming!" Amy sighed, getting up. She brushed her skirt before disappearing down the hall. The second she was gone, Sonic and Shadow were face to face, shooting daggers at each other.

"You're one lucky bastard that I didn't tell her." Shadow growled darkly, glaring into Sonic's fury surged eyes.

"You don't like her, you don't even _care_. You're just a heartless bastard!" Sonic growled back.

"What would you know Sonic? Weren't you the lowly bastard that broke her heart?"

"It's not like tha-" Sonic suddenly froze when he heard a laughter. Male laughter. Confusion flashed in his face as he looked at his rival, who had the same look. In seconds, they shared a perfect moment of exact confusion, before it contorted to possessiveness as they dashed to the door. Poking their heads from the side of the wall, they caught full view of a smiling Amy with a rather handsome wolf.

"Very funny Cole, that's the last thing I need." Amy told her companion, not noticing the two hedgehogs glaring deeply at the male wolf.

"Awww, are you sure Ames? I think we'd look so good together. Me, you, and a hot little red dress with a nice little lacy bra to match your delicious b-" He stopped when he suddenly heard two pairs of loud _growling_. His eyes trailed behind her, widening as he caught sight of two similar looking hedgehogs with menacing faces.

"Whoa, who're your friends?" Amy tilted her head to look at the pair of hedgehogs who looked very alike at the moment with their facial expressions.

"Shadow, Sonic? What _**are**_ you guys **doing**?" She turned around, her back facing Cole. Both male hedgehogs walked up to either side of the rose hedgehog and glared at the male who attempted to flirt with Amy. Amy blinked before turning around once more and looking between the two hedgehogs with possessiveness issues.

"Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic the Hedgehog? Whoa, what are you two doing here?" Cole looked between the two, ignoring the fact that both hedgehogs looked like they were about to strangle him.

"I don't believe we've met." Shadows dark voice broke in. He took a step forward, stepping out in the hallway. Sonic glared at Shadow before mimicking his movements and stepping out on the hallway as well. Amy's eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what was wrong with the two hedgehogs.

"The names Cole, good ole friend of Amy's. I'm guessing you're part of the club, seeing as you guys are…here."

"Back to the whole point… as to why you're here, what do ya got for me?" Amy folded her arms across her chest. Cole smirked before holding out a package. Amy's eyes widened before she whispered, "Is that what I think it is?"

"It's what you got, I mean, it's from someone named," he searched the box before finding the name, "Paolo Fa-something"

"Peirro?" Amy asked, her eyes widening in happiness.

"Yeah! That's it." Amy suddenly squealed before swiping the package and subconsciously slamming the door shut, and laving three shocked males outside.

"Amy!"

* * *

The rose colored hedgehog let out a laugh that sounded so _ridiculous_ that everyone who heard it had to laugh too. Her hair was let loose, held back by a navy blue head band with her three bangs sticking out. She had on a deep blue turtle neck and black jeans with white tennis shoes. Her eyes shone with mirth as she smiled at her friends.

"I can't believe you're serious about this, we're in college Amy." Rouge shook her head, but she knew both ways she was going to end up agreeing with it.

"Come on! Just like we used to when we were young!" Cream beamed.

"Except with beer!" Amy proclaimed as laughter erupted within the group.

"Ooh ooh can I come?" Silver smirked playfully. Amy laughed, while he threw an arm over her shoulder.

"Sorry Silver, girls only. Unless... you have this dark secret that tells us you wither had sex change or you're gay." Amy grinned, knowing she hit a spot. "'Cause then, you're totally invited to our slumber party!"

Silver did a shriek of fake horror and said,

"Hell no! I am _one hundred percent_ **man**!" They laughed and a deep male voice interrupted them.

"Are you sure?" Silver growled and threw a punch at the red echidna. He ducked, effectively dodging the punch before popping up beside Rouge.

"Hey." He smirked, looking down at her with his violet eyes. He was about a head taller that she was, but she regularly wore heels.

"Knuckles! Do _you_ want to come? I'd _**love**_ to do _your_ hair." Amy emphasized, tugging on one of his quills. He playfully growled and pounced on her. She fell back onto the soft carpet before erupting in giggles as Knuckles attacked her ticklish points.

"No! No!" She squealed, attempting to get him off of her. The group smiled at them, also feeling quite happy at the moment.

"Well then it's settled. A little girls night together" Rouge proclaimed. Amy finally managed to get Knuckles off of her and added,

"And UNADULT-RATED ALCOHOL!" Laughter erupted once more amidst the group, although interrupted as a shy, familiar voice broke in.

"Eh, hello everybody." All eyes turned to her, she kept hers downward.

"Cosmo!" Amy giggled, "Hey!"

They all greeted her, Rouge's eyes lighting up as a thought entered her head,

"Hey Cosmo, I'm having an unnecessary sleepover tomorrow, wanna come?"

"Oh…" She fidgeted with her sleeve, her eyes held downcast.

"We'll decorate Knuckles's hair!" Amy burst into giggles as Knuckles attacked her sides once more.

"No! No!" She laughed again while Cream shook her head, her eyes finally falling on the female who took the man she wanted, but couldn't seem to hate.

"You should come, Cosmo." Cream spoke softly, and she could feel Amy's eyes on her.

"It'll be fun, and we'll all act stupid and get drunk, too." Grins were shared as Cosmo tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"O-okay…"

"Whoooo! Awesome!" Rouge cried out a bit too loudly, knowing looks falling on her.

"Where is it?" Knuckles outstretched his hand, his palm in front of her as she cocked her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Rouge!" Cream chuckled, "We know it's impossible that you don't have alcohol on you."

"No! I don't! I swear!" She tripped, also removing all forms of doubt.

"Okay, that's it, hand it over."

"No!"

Cream smiled as the couple hassled each other, although it lost some of its radiance, and OF COURSE, it was AMY to notice.

'_Damn bitch notices everything.'_ Cream idly joked when she heard her voice whisper to her in her soft tone, not the one with pity, but the one that she loved, the one where Amy _understood_.

"Amy, not now…" She mumbled, forcing a smile. Amy's all seeing and knowing eyes rested on her, the group fell into silence at the noticeable tension before Amy broke it with a voice so low that it would be a crime to call it a whisper, "We have to talk."

Cream shook her head before turning around and leaving the silent group behind.

* * *

Huffing, she threw another article of clothing out of her closet, not caring where it randomly landed.

"Hey! Amy!" Tails laughed as he caught the flying shorts. She grunted in acknowledgement, not halting her actions as she ravaged her closet.

"Um, wow, if it's spring cleaning then eh, I gotta go." He'd never forget the spring cleaning with Cream.

He laughed at her venomous glare, throwing himself on her bed as he leaned back, watching as she picked up a shirt, sticking her tongue at it in rejection before allowing it to follow the rest of the pile on the floor.

"What _are_ you doing?"

"Rouge's alcohol party." She mumbled, shoving her underwear to the side.

"You mean the high school supposed college sleepover?" He chuckled at her cry of displeasure as she launched another article of clothing.

"Damn! I can't find it!" She yelled, flopping onto the ground as she stared at the ceiling. Tails smiled and scooted to the edge of the bed.

"And you're looking for…?"

"The really cute silk tank top!"

"The blue one?"

"No! The pink one!"

"Didn't you burn it?" Amy gasped before leaping on Tails, playfully strangling him as he stifled his laughter.

"Wah! Tell me what you've done!"

"No-nothing!" He laughed deeply as he flipped her over.

"You're wearing it aren't you?" She accused madly, attempting to rip of his shirt.

"Amy!" He softly pushed her off before walking into the middle of the room, and there, glowing with a random light shining upon it…

Her silk pink clingy tank top!

"Yes!" Amy screamed in triumph as she leaped off the bed and rolled on the ground, pounding her fist in the air when she finally caught the item.

Tails smiled bemusedly, "Seeing as you're out of the house for the rest of the night…"

Amy rolled onto her stomach, propping up on her elbows as she looked up at him, "Don't you have a class?"

"Yeah, I'll be heading out in a few min. Just checkin' on ya before I go."

Amy smiled at him, teasingly poking him, "Aw, so sweet, you're like my itty bitty broderrrrrr!"

Tails frowned at her playful insight, "Am not! Besides, Cookie is enough for you."

Amy smiled and stood up, dusting herself off, "Ah, not taking Cookie with me."

Tails eyebrows disappeared into his bangs, "You're not?"

"No, I'm getting Shadow to babysit." Ah, infamous Shadow. Although the hedgehog was aloof and always kept to himself, EVERYONE knew about the unique hedgehog. His reputation went far, catching many titles, one being Sonic's number one rival, but that didn't really matter right now.

Not that Tails had a bitter opinion about the hedgehog, in fact, quite the opposite. He was grateful towards the black hedgehog, for making his best friend happy, and he knew that it wouldn't take long before Shadow became a permanent constant.

It was so obvious, especially with Amy's hopeful and dreamful reactions, and he had met the hedgehog himself, and although he was rather cold, it was also obvious for his soft spot for his female companion.

But deep down, the hedgehog, all in all, was a good person.

So Shadow had his approval.

"He agreed to it?"

"Not at first, but I have my methods of persuasion…"

"Persuasion?"

"Cookies."

"Ah." That was all that needed to be said.

After a few minutes of idle and meaningful chatter, Tails took his leave and left the house.

"I think I got everything…" She said, fingers swiftly maneuvering through the items, checking over all the materials. Her ear twitched, a soft, whiney whimper chiming her ear, a wet, sticky feeling following after. Turing her head, she looked at the chao, the same one that had somehow made his big gold eyes look extra wide and glossy.

"Oh Cookie don't do that! You know that I can't take you!" She tried to block her eyes from staring into his big adorable golden hues. Something wet and long dragged across her cheek and she giggled at the ticklish feeling.

"Cookie! Stop!" She opened her eyes and looked at her chao. She almost burst out laughing at his chosen position. He was on one knee, his eyes looking up to her, and his hand held up with an oozing cookie on it.

"Cookie, I can't take you with me! But you'll have fun with Shadow! Think of all the things you guys could do!" Cookie gave her a funny face while she replayed her sentence in her mind. Her eyes went blank, her head fumbling over the things they _could_ possibly do. Shadow wasn't one to play games, let alone start a conversation and Cookie… well, let's not get into that.

"You'll have fun with him… I guess…?" Cookie made this sound that sounded awfully like a snort before flying over to the living room. Animated sounds of the TV filtered her hears as she smiled before resuming her work.

"Okay… I _think_ I got everything…" She mumbled, trying to zip up the bag, but the zipper was being rather irritable today.

6 minutes later, a red fingered Amy finally managed to close her bag, and just on time, the doorbell rang.

Amy rushed to the door and threw the door open, also pouncing on the hedgehog with a big hug.

"SUGAR!" She smiled, oblivious to the black hedgehog's coloring face, his cheeks matching his streaks.

"Mmph..." Came the groaned answer as she retreated from the hug and stepped aside to let him in. Rolling his crimson eyes and looking away, a desperate attempt to keep his blush away from view before stepping inside. He smiled slightly as he took in the sight of which had now become very familiar, along with the scent of Amy flooded everywhere. That was one of his favorite characteristics about this place, along with some others.

"So there's a bunch of food left in the oven, I also left some cookies in there too. Help yourself to whatever you want. I also left my number and bunch of other numbers there too!" Amy said hurriedly as she placed her coat on and opened the door.

"You act like I can't handle one chao." Shadow told her, his eyes focused on her. Amy smiled and looked over to the side where Cookie was watching them both.

"Yeah but Cookie's special." She paused suddenly, glancing shyly at Shadow before lifting onto her toes and pressed her lips softly against his cheek. Quickly retreating, she smiled bashfully,

"Bye, Shadow." And with that, she embarrassedly dashed out of the door with a red face.

"I know you guys can do it! Have fun!" She called over her shoulder before disappearing from sight, leaving a disappointed Cookie, and a _very_ happy Shadow.

* * *

Smiling, she walked up through the familiar steps, her eyes falling on the large, golden, and obviously-trying-to-show-off gate.

"Well, I see they haven't changed their tastes much." She spoke dryly, entering the code and walking into the large courtyard. Eyes passing the grass and ornaments, as well as avoiding the desire to jump into the fountain, she walked forward, stopping at the door as she stared rather dazedly at the jewel encrusted lion head. She could've sworn that the red eyes look a lot like the chaos em-

She stopped herself there. Chaos Emeralds. Wow. That was something she hadn't thought of in a loooooooong time. What happened to those things? Forget that, what happened to that guy who kept trying to take them?

Eggman! Right! His name was Eggman… What kind of a name is Eggman? Wow.

'_I mean, I know you can't choose your names or anything but WOW, his mom must've been a lunatic or a really funny lady with an ironic sense of humor.'_ Regaining her hold on reality, she pushed the gold button; a loud ring erupted, shaking the ground slightly, along with hurting Amy's ears.

"Amy!" Rouge cried out in anticipation as she lunged at her friend in a hug. Amy laughed before saying,

"Aren't we getting a little too old for this?"

Rouge frowned before scoffing, "You're one to talk."

Amy laughed as she stepped in the mansion, also getting a fantastic sight inside the house. There was everything you'd expect in a mansion: flourished walls, long glorious carpets, and a huge gold chandelier to add the whole awesomeness of it all.

She smiled as Rouge led her to another room. There, all sprawled out on the ground was Cream and a purple cat that Amy wasn't familiar with.

"Amy!" Cream jumped off the spot and gave her friend a huge hug.

"It's good thing you came, this thing is totally blah without you!" Cream joked and Rouge threw a pillow at her.

"Hey!"

"You're so immature." The new voice interrupted, and Amy's eyes fell on the purple feline.

"Hey, the names Blaze. And I'm guessing you're the Amy I've heard so much about." Amy's eyes widened with recognition as she smiled.

"Oh so you're Blaze! I've been waiting to meet you ever since my loser of a friend babbled on about you!" Amy exclaimed, shaking her hand. Blaze's eyebrows rose in curiosity as she asked,

"From who?" Amy got a mischievous smile.

"From Silver! That guy doesn't shut up about you! Once I start a conversation it always seems to go back to you!" Amy laughed. She smiled wide as she spotted Blaze's blush. Ah, yes, to think they were all mature adults... Ya right! But yes, that's how it went.

"Catch!" Amy turned and barely managed to catch the can of soda that flew her way.

"What are you, insane? God, give me a warning first!" Amy scowled at the rabbit who was laughing.

"It's great to have ya back Ames!" Cream anticipated. Amy shook her head and threw herself onto one of the many enormous plush pillows that Rouge threw on the ground.

* * *

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"I know."

"It's completely violating."

"I know."

"Bad."

"I know."

"Wrong."

"I _**know.**_"

"..."

"..."

"You fucking sick pervert." Although those words were laced with disgust, the smirk on the red echidna's face belied everything that should have meant in that sentence.

The silver hedgehog had an equally smug smirk plastered on his face as he watched the screen that portrayed the girls that _happened_ to be three floors down.

"You know that if Rouge finds out about this, you're so dead. So dead in fact, you would have to be put in a special room in Hell to signify how wrong your actions have been and how you're even more dead than most dead… Physically speaking of course." Knuckles stated, but Silver just smiled, his golden eyes dancing with the usual playfulness that resided in there.

"But we have manly urges! And our manly urges requires to watch some of our... own girl action."

"You act like they'll perform female porn for us."

"Well, no, but that would be awesome. And it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Ah." Knuckles shook his head and looked towards the far end of the room, where Sonic was repeatedly bouncing a rubber blue ball while lazily lying on the couch.

"Sonic!" He hollered, successfully catching and averting his attention from the ball. Sonic sat up, his eyes falling on them.

"What?" He snapped, disappointed that he had been forced away from his rather happy day dream that involved a certain pink like someone.

"You might wanna see this!" Silver said in a sing-song voice. Sonic grumbled and started walking over to them. He looked at both males, who pointed towards the screen, and nearly popped his eyes out of his sockets.

"Is... is that what I think it is?" Sonic said, a slow smirk creeping onto his face. Silver and Knuckles looked at each other, the perverted and idiotic smirk on their faces, and nodded in pure glee.

In a flash, Sonic was seated on a chair, the wooden end in front of him as he threw his legs on either side and leaned onto it.

"What are they doing right now?" Sonic asked as he frowned when he noticed that he couldn't hear any of the girls. He glanced at Knuckles and inwardly sighed in relief when he saw him fixing the sound monitor.

"Just talking and shit and—Ooh here comes Amy!" Silver exclaimed happily. Sonic's full attention went back to the screen as he watched the beautiful pink hedgehog saunter into the room.

"Hey, haven't you got that thing hooked already?" Silver barked at Knuckles, the red echidna frowning as he struggled with the wires.

"Ay, I'm no Tails. You're just gonna have to wait for him to come." Knuckles sighed, giving up on wiring the monitor and leaned back on his chair. Silver growled before taking out his cell phone, only to realize in shock that Sonic had already beat him to it and was currently arguing with Tails on the phone.

"Listen here Tails, I need you to get over to Knuckles' house, pronto." He was silent for a bit before he growled.

"I don't _**care**_ if you have things to do. THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Silver and Knuckles glanced at each other in shock before looking back at Sonic.

"Does it matter what we're doing? It's- Yes I swear that this is not like the time we called you to try to see if you really had balls- No, I swear!" The duo snickered in the background before Silver snatched the phone away from Sonic.

"Listen, buddy, it really is important!... No, it's just us... well, could you sorta come through the window?... Dammit Tails, what do we have to say to get your ass over here?" Silver sighed. Knuckles rolled his eyes before grabbing the phone.

Knuckles only spoke two words, "Cosmo's here"

And the line went dead.

Knuckles closed the phone with a smug smirk as Sonic and Silver stared at him in disbelief.

In a few seconds, Tails burst through the window and landed on the ground with a thud, panting heavily. The trio gathered around him and Silver muttered,

"That was fast."

After several moments spent on regaining lost oxygen, Tails rose from the ground.

"So... what's …the emergency?" He panted slightly, his hair ruffled, and his shirt unbuttoned.

"We need you to fix the sound monitor so we can spy on the girls." Silver exclaimed. A long silence ensued, nobody moving, and everybody barely breathing.

"Uhh… Tails?" Silver questioned, but quickly regretted it as he shrieked, Tails pouncing on him and strangling him. He grabbed the poor hedgehog by the collar and began shaking him violently,

"THIS IS WHAT YOU CALLED ME FOR? YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PEOPLE ARE YOU? I THOUGHT YOU SAID COSMO WAS HERE YOU FUC-" A hand was slapped over his mouth as he growled. He looked up at Knuckles, who yet again, had a brilliant way to get Tails to help them.

"If you help us, you might find out what Cosmo really thinks about you." Tails tensed, but narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not gonna help you spy on the girls, you sick bastards!" He spat. Sonic rolled his eyes before dragging Tails off the somewhat unconscious Silver and made him face the screen, the large monitor zooming in on Cosmo's bashful face.

"But who knows what Cosmo might say! You wouldn't want to miss anything if it's about… you." Tails eyes shifted to the screen, a lump forming on his throat as sweat slid down his back.

"I'm… I'm not falling for it Sonic!"

"Come on, Tails!" Sonic came closer, "I…"

A sudden evil smirk crept on Sonic's face as he walked up behind Tails, placing his hands on his shoulders and leaning down, mumbling in a low voice.

"Don't you want to know how she _really_ feels? After all, the girl is innocent… or so we think…"

"Wha-… _No_, Cosmo **is** innocent" Tails drew in a shaky breath, his resolve trembling under Sonic's hard forces with weapon grade rammers with AK's and full out emotional grenade launchers.

"Really Tails? Really? I mean… haven't you ever wondered? If… if her thoughts get… dirty? If she thinks about things girls shouldn't think about." Sonic's smirk grew as he watched the crumbling remains of what Tails held onto to shuddered with a hard ram, his dignity dissolving.

Tails gulped. No.

"All of this can be made known... if you just tune up that sound monitor." Sonic whispered, his voice thick and slick. Like the seduction of hot, melting chocolate.

Tails drew in a shaky breath,

"I…I…" His shoulders slumped as the last of his withdrawal dissipated

"You guys are evil." Knuckles and Silver cheered in the background.

Tails sighed, running his hand through his spiky golden-like locks. Yes, he knew it was wrong, but he also knew that either way, one of the trio would find another way to get him to play, force being the hand at matter.

He walked over to the machine and took a good hard look at it before advancing in further examination. He nodded before turning around, meeting the eyes of the hopeful creatures.

"So?" Silver inclined, "Can you do it?"

"In my sleep, blindfolded, with my _tail._" He concluded. The trio once more cheered as Tails got to work, attaching the system to the camera, along the way asking for necessity tools.

"I can't believe you son-of-a-bitches got me to do this…" Tails muttered as he connected the final wire.

"_What are talking about? He is so gay!" _Cream's voice played out.

All men looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

Okay, this _was _pretty short compared to other chapters, but once again, the other ones were pretty long. I could've made this longer, but not enough time, and I'm still plopping up ideas on what to do so…

Review and tell me how ya like it!

Paranoid Crack Abuser!


	8. Chapter 8

I told you I'd update again! Anyway, here's chapter 8! By the way, this chapter has a lot of randomness in it.

DO NOT OWN SEGA. TADA. Whatever.

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 8

Drunkies Are The Best of Friends, Even When They Throw Beer Bottles At You

* * *

Amy drawled in the red candy, rolling it around her tongue.

"Well, umm… you see, doing this crap really isn't my style." Cream and Amy watched from the sidelines, trying so hard to not burst out laughing from the humorous scene in front of them.

"Aww come on Blaze! I just want you to try it on! It's not so bad!" Rouge anticipated, holding up the lacy black thong.

"Besides," Amy added, biting on the candy as to not burst out laughing, much like what Cream wanted to do at the moment. "It's just a test. Maybe if it looks really good…"

"You could use it to seduce _a certain silver someone!_" Ending with a sing-song voice, along with a pillow thrown, Amy laughed as she lifted the pillow off her head and placed it underneath her shirt.

"And maybe you could have a little Blazer! Or Silvaze!" Amy waddled around as a pregnant woman would do, only to get shoved onto the ground by the cat in topic.

"You're _awful._" Blaze exclaimed, earning a laugh from the pink hedgehog. It was probably most wise to suspect that the female hedgehog had already begun to consummate alcohol.

The doorbell sounded and Cream stood up, rolling her eyes at her somewhat immature friends.

"I'll get it." She spoke, walking out into the corridor.

"If you can find it!" Rouge shouted, laughing somewhat maniacally-like.

'_She __**must**__ be drunk'_ Cream sweat dropped as she found the large mahogany door, reaching forward and twisting the handle.

The smile that had been shining on her face slowly faded as she saw the green female standing at the doorway, smiling shyly.

"Hey Cream!" She spoke, tugging nervously at the small duffel bag she was holding. Cream's eyes narrowed before she mentally shook herself and plastered a smile.

"Cosmo! Hey! You made it!" Cream exclaimed, pulling the girl into the house and shutting the door. They began walking towards the room the rest were sitting at, which was by no means a short trip. The mansion was quite large.

Cosmo silently observed the mansion with awe, walking in sync with Cream by one step behind.

Meanwhile, Cream was arguing with her emotions as to keep them down. Dammit! She shouldn't be feeling any sort of resentment towards Cosmo! She had done nothing wrong!

Cream tiredly sighed as she reached the room, pushing the door open, revealing the trio who had somehow gotten themselves stuck in a pile, with Rouge at the top gurgling some beer.

"I should've known you'd get yourself drunk." Cream inclined, catching the attention of the trio on the ground, them finally catching sight of the rabbit and the female companion.

"Cosmo, you're here!" Rouge hiccupped slightly, lifting her finger, although she was abruptly shoved onto the ground, revealing a heavily breathing Amy, the pink hedgehog's appearance resembling that of a woman after mad monkey rutting.

"Dammit Rouge! Do _not_ jump on me when I'm trying to do something important!" She stood up too, removing herself from the cat who was simply laying face down onto the ground.

"I think… you… y-you killed Blaze." Rouge slurred slightly, about to take another sip of the alcohol, but unfortunately, it was swiped from her hands by an irritated Amy, a cry in result from Rouge.

"Don't blame this on me. _You're_ the one who decided to get drunk at the _wrongest_ of times" She scolded and threw the remains of the drink in the trash.

She shook her head before turning around and finally realizing that Cosmo was standing there staring bewildered at them all.

"Cosmo, hey!" Amy spoke softly as she greeted the girl, who smiled at her. Cream didn't pay any mind to them, instead, settling for poking Blaze, who was still face down onto the ground with a stick she had somehow found.

* * *

"I think your girlfriend is dead." Knuckles grinned, ducking the fist that flew his way.

Tails, refusing to spy on the girls, sat on the other side of the room and settled with sulking. He wasn't particularly proud of his actions, and even though his main intention was to eavesdrop, he somehow talked himself out of it and was now refusing to play a part in indulging himself in heinous acts such as the three morons in front of him.

"Shuddup! Blaze isn't my girlfriend." Silver closed his eyes and grabbed a handful of chips. Stuffing into his mouth, he looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke,

"But I wouldn't mind Amy as one…" Sonic's eyes narrowed at the silver hedgehog as he suddenly had this very angry vision of Amy smiling with Silver holding her in his arms.

"Amy? Yeah right, she so has that 'friend' thing for you." Knuckles grinned as he gulped down the beverage.

"Whatever, it's a thought. I mean, first of all, she isn't at all bad to look at. Opposite actually…" Silver trailed off when he caught on Sonic's contorted face.

"Sonic? You okay man?" At this point, Knuckles and Tails looked at him too. Blinking furiously, he mentally slapped himself and threw on a fake grin.

"'Course man, what are you talking about?" Suspicious looks were thrown his way, but he was saved when a loud thud sounded behind them. The four turned around, surprised to see a somewhat flat bee lying in the middle of the room, his face planted firmly into the ground.

"…Charmy?" Tails questioned. A muffled scream erupted before the bee slowly peeled his head off the ground, his golden struck eyes sheepishly peering at them.

"Heh… Hey guys…"

"Charmy, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked, clearly confused on why the bee was in his mansion, much less how he got in there in the first place.

"Yeah, well you see…" No sooner did a large green blur fall onto the ground from out of nowhere. Lying on his face was none other than Vector, the crocodile who was now… grunting in pain.

Silver and Tails were staring curiously at the air where Vector had suddenly appeared and fallen from.

"Vector?" Sonic glanced at crocodile, the green croc groaning in pain from the fall, and then averted his eyes towards the bee beside him, Charmy grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What are you two doing here?" Knuckles asked again, staring incredulously at the duo, much like the rest were.

After a few moments, Vector finally sat up and began rubbing his abused nose.

"When I get the purple son-of-a-" His grunts stopped when he finally caught sight of the group.

"Hey guys!" And as soon as that was said, a purple chameleon landed gracefully on the backs of the two already pained buddies of his and sent them smacking face down back to the ground.

The said purple chameleon flicked some imaginary dust of his shoulders before coolly walking off the two men, effectively stomping on the crocodiles face in the process.

"Sonic, Silver, Knuckles" He spoke calmly, "Tails" He nodded at the fox who was somewhat shocked at the event that just occurred.

"Wha-" He started, but it died off the minute the angry crocodile burst out.

* * *

A large thump executed, causing the girls to jump slightly.

"What… was that?" Amy was the first to recover. Jumping over to her bag, she pulled out a large baseball bat. They all stared at her in incredulity and she smiled sheepishly,

"How the heck did that fit in your bag?" Blaze spoke up, seemingly ignoring the loud bang that had occurred for a moment and focusing on how a large bat such as that fit into the small duffel bag that barely held her clothes.

"Forget that! What the heck happened to your Piko Piko hammer?" Cream inquired, thinking back to her younger years in which Amy used to magically pop that thing up out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah! You always used to carry around that oversized red hammer… thing."

"Oh… uhh…" Amy looked at Cosmo, the green female laughing nervously,

_(Flashback) _

_A young fourteen-year-old hedgehog crouched beside the equally young plant-alien as they hid behind a wall, effectively hiding from a wolf who 'happened' to be passing by,_

"_Amyyy! AMYYYYY! Ooooh AAAAMMYYY!" He sang, walking by their hidden spot while holding a bouquet of roses._

"_Roses are red and violets are… something. Amy, go on a date with me!" He continued to chime, his voice fading away as he continued his search for the hedgehog. _

"_That… was close." the hedgehog sighed, brushing her pink bangs to the side. _

"_Maybe you __**should**__ go out with him." The figure standing beside her, Cosmo, piped. Amy gave her a dubious look but she still continued, _

"_I mean, he really does like you and eh…" A pink hue adorned Cosmo's cheeks. Amy shook her head and smiled. They both left their hiding spot and walked out onto the sidewalk where many people where huffing to get to their destinations. _

"_C'mon, let's go get something to eat. I'm starving!" Amy exclaimed, taking Cosmo's hand and leading her around the streets._

"_O-okay…" _

"_Which one…?" Amy asked her, her eyes trailing over the lined restaurants. Cosmo randomly decided to enter a restaurant. They just walked in and Amy plopped herself on a seat, her head resting on the table. Cosmo sat more gracefully, her eyes taking in the decorations within the restaurant. _

"_Amy?"_

"_Mm… you order for me." She kept her head on the table her eyes fluttered close. 'I wonder how Cream's doing…' _

"_Hello…" Cosmo's timid voice rang in her ears. Funny, it sounded so close…_

"_I'd like… 2 chili cheese hot dogs. And eh… make one milder than the other please" _

"…_what?" Amy stiffened when she heard that oh-so familiar and annoying voice. _

"_Oh? I said I'd like 2 chili cheese hot dogs. One more mild…" _

"…_what?" Amy slowly sat up, her eyes fell on the gray squirrel with pale green eyes._

_Her hand smacked her forehead, "WHAT THE FUCK? This guy is EVERYWHERE!"_

_Both the waiter and Cosmo looked at her strangely. _

"_¿Señora, usted bien?" __**(Lady, you okay?)**__ Amy looked at him in confusion while Cosmo's eyes lit up in recognition. _

"_Oh!" She smiled excitedly before clearing her throat. _

"_No importa mi amigo. Por favor, nos gustaría dos queso de chile perros calientes. Si es posible, haga un mucho menos sazonado que el otro." __**(Never mind my friend. Please, we'd like two chili cheese hot dogs. If it's possible, make one much less spicy than the other)**__ Amy looked between them in confusion. _

"_¡Seguro! ¿Usted quiere alguna comida frita con esto?" __**(Sure! You want some fries with that?) **__Cosmo smiled, and nodded vigorously. _

"_Sí por favor!" __**(Yes please!) **_

"_¡Bien, ellos estarán listos en un poco!" __**(Okay, they'll be ready in a bit!)**__ With that said, he left. _

"_I didn't know you knew…" She stopped, not really knowing what language they were speaking. _

"_Spanish. I'm taking some extra elective courses, you should take it up with me sometime its real-"_

_(For some reason, half way cut of flashback)_

"ARGH! You're taking too long! What does that have ANYTHING to do with what happened to your hammer?" Rouge shouted.

"Well, if you WAIT you'd hear me getting to that part!" Amy huffed.

"Yeah, well you're taking too long…" Rouge grumbled and sank in her seat.

Cream rolled her eyes, "Ignore her, continue."

"Fine…" Amy puffed, folding her arms and swallowing the red candy that had grown small over time.

_(Continuing of the flashback. Literally.) _

"_-ly fun" _

_They chatted for a while, time passing and soon enough, the waiter walked up to them,_

"_Eh, aquí usted v__**-**__"__** (Eh, Here are your o-)**__ He was interrupted by a loud yell._

"_AMY!" A male voice rang through the place._

"_Ack!"Amy ducked beneath the table, pulling Cosmo with her. The waiter stared in confusion, still holding the orders._

"_No no no no no no no no no no no no…" Amy cursed, wishing she could somehow teleport or disappear or something. _

"_Amy, my love! I know you're heeeeere!" _

_A male wolf roughly around the age of fourteen, possibly fifteen, walked up the waiter._

"_You didn't happen to see an incredibly fine pink hedgehog around here have you?" It was this moment when Amy tried to crawl out of the store and the boy caught sight of her. _

"_Amy!" _

"_Damn!" She stood up and brushed herself off. The male smirked and walked up to her, knelt down on one knee, and held up a box. _

"_So now, finally, Amy, since I found you holding a pack of roses and your favorite chocolate chip mango glazed, whip cream smothered, peanut butter stuffed, and strawberry dipped __**muffin**__, I didn't even know they made those either, and you have no idea how hard it is to fund BUUUUT NOW, will you go on a date with me?" Amy's smirk grew and a mischievous glint sparkled in her eyes._

"_Well, he did win the bet: find you at 12:00 P.M. holding two romantic items, and one of them had to be an item of your picking. So you owe him a date…" Cosmo recited. Amy only continued to smirk and Cole took this as a sign that she agreed, but still he asked. _

"_So, lovely Amy Rose, will you go on a date with me?" _

"…" _She was silent, that smirk still plastered on her face, her face gleaming with triumph, before she finally opened her mouth._

"_No." Cole's face fell and he looked at her in shock. _

"_Why?" _

"'_Cause you lost!" _

"_Whaddya mean? I was supposed to find you before 12:00 P.M an-" Amy cut him off and raised her watch to his face. There, mocking him with vertical plastic lines:_

_12:03 P.M _

_Damn. _

_He would forever call this his unlucky time. _

"_I was only late by three minutes!" Amy laughed and Cosmo giggled, her finger twisting a strand of her hair. _

"_Then Amy wins! And that means she gets to…" Cosmo didn't have to continue as an evil smirk crept on Amy's face and a fearful look fell on Cole's. _

_Quickly scrambling on to his feet as Amy somehow pulled a large red and yellow hammer from behind her. _

"_Nyaa! Amy! Nooo!" He began running around madly through the restaurant, Amy on his tail. Everyone excluding Cosmo sweat dropped, while she giggled and smiled happily. _

"_Amy!" He cried out, ducking as the overly large hammer swung over the area where his head had been just seconds ago. _

"_C'mon Cole! Take it like a man! I won the bet, so I get to hit you with my Piko Piko Hammer!" _

" _¿Qué ... es esto?" __**(What… is that?)**__ The waiter finally questioned, asking the strangely smiling girl beside him. _

"_¿Ah? ¡Esto es su Martillo de Piko Piko__**!" (Ah? That's her Piko Piko Hammer!)**__ She replied, her eyes shining brightly. _

"_Err... ¿Qué?" __**(Err…What?) **_

"_¡El Martillo de Piko Piko!" __**(The Piko Piko Hammer!)**_

"_¡Pero ello ... cómo ... esto no salió en ninguna parte!" __**(But it... how... it came out of nowhere!)**_

_Cosmo rubbed the back of her forehead and smiled sheepishly,_

"_Eh... No pregúntelo. No lo consigo tampoco." __**(Eh... Don't question it. I don't get it either.) **_

_Meanwhile, Cole, who had somehow survived from Amy's hammer, was growing tired. Searching for a way to avoid to getting hit by the thing, he did the first idea that popped into his head. _

_Halting from his run, he quickly whirled in his place and lunged at Amy. Unable to stop fast enough from her run, she fell on the ground with great impact with the heavy male on top of her, and her hammer that had slipped from her grasp landed somewhere on something. _

"_Cole…" She wheezed. Cole smiled nervously as he quickly got off of her, knowing that he had just caused a bigger issue. _

"_You son of a bitch!" She cursed, and that's when he knew that this was his last day on beautiful earth. _

"_AHH! FIRE!" The cry of alarm caught the attention of the pair who wore the humorous scene in which the hedgehog straddled the wolf's waist, her arm outstretched and curled into a punch, yet frozen in mid-air. _

_Amy's green eyes widened as she caught sight of her beloved Piko Piko Hammer engulfed in flames over the open kitchen stove. The cook was madly trying to make the fire extinguisher work, but it wasn't long before a brave co-worker came in and dismissed the fire. _

_Amy whimpered and stared at her beloved hammer as it lay trapped in a blazing inf-_

_(Once again, cutting of flashback)_

"Wait, wait! Doesn't your hammer always regenerate the next time?" Once again, Rouge interrupted. Amy growled in frustration and Cream lightly whacked Rouge, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid'.

"Argh! Rouge! Interrupt me one more time!" Amy growled out, the rest visibly shrinking at her fierceness.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Amy is so feisty! I like that!" Silver smirked perverted-like. Sonic held back the growl trying to surface, all the while angry at that stupid wolf, Cobe or something, for hitting on Amy. That bastard!

"You think you can get Amy? She is so out of your league!" Vector barked out in between laughs. Silver glared at him and began throwing punches at the croc; the green reptile dodging while Espio scoffed at their immaturity.

"You act as if you can get Amy yourself." He coolly spoke. Vector shot him a glare before huffing and pointing at his chest.

"I CAN date Amy if I wanted to! She wouldn't be able to resist my charms!" He looked nervous for a moment before smiling sheepishly, "I just-uhhh…. Think of her as a little sister! Yeah!"

Realization crossed Charmy's face before he burst out laughing, pointing at Vector and squealing, "She turned you down! Ahahahahaha!"

The crocodiles face went red and he whacked his fist square on the top of Charmy's head,

"She did not!" And so the bickering commenced, leaving a somewhat agitated fox, an annoyed echidna, an indifferent chameleon, a pleased silver hedgehog, and a very distraught blue one.

* * *

_(Once again, continuing of flashback)_

_-erno. _

_Just as soon, the hammer disappeared in a puff of pink smoke, leaving hundreds of eyes wide in surprise. Well, a hundred eyes minus one pair. _

"_Where did it go?" Cosmo finally found her voice, but it came out meeker than anything._

_Amy suddenly rose, a triumphant smirk on her face. Pulling her hand from behind her, she pulled out a freshly and perfectly new hammer, looking exactly like the old one before it got burnt. _

"_Whaaaaaaaa!" Cole yelled out, stumbling back and falling on his butt. An evil smirk once again crawled on her lips as she lifted her hammer and swung it down with incredible force. _

_Cole yelped and quickly rolled to his left, missing the hammer, though something strange happened. Everyone watched in pure awe as the hammer swung to the ground and, Amy wide-eyed, as it made contact with the ground and suddenly combusted in flames._

"_Ahh!" Amy let go of the blazing hammer, watching in sheer shock as it fell to the ground before succumbing into the pink cloud of smoke. _

_She opened her mouth to speak but found her voice was lost. Her eyes drifted over to the wolf she had planned to hit before a look of determination settled on her face. _

_Once more, she pulled out her glorious Piko Piko Hammer, and once more, it looked as powerful and new as before. With determination, she swung the hammer to the ground and just as before, the hammer burst into flames._

"_Nooo!" She cried out. Once more she experimented with it and the same results would happen: the hammer would burst into flames as soon as it made contact with something. _

'_One last time' the desperate thought lingered. She took her hammer and this time, she slowly swung it down and with the lightest of touches, as if it barely touched it,_

_Tap._

'_The hammer didn't blow up in flames!' She thought happily. But just as soon as that was thought, the hammer blew up in flames. _

_And that night, a wolf was sent to the hospital from suffering the rage of a female hedgehog who had lost her most precious weapon._

_(End of… sad flashback)_

"How… the hell is that even possible?" Blaze spoke up, while Amy was busy sobbing into Cream.

"Oh my Piko Piko Hammer!" She cried.

"Aww Amy, it's okay!" Cream attempted to soothe her friend while shooting desperate looks at the rest, who just shrugged.

"What sort of a glitch is that?" Rouge snapped, "Seriously, Amy, what really happened to your hammer?"

Amy lifted her head and stared at Rouge with big, glossy green orbs, "You don't believe me?"

"I mean, how is your hammer able to go on fire every time you touch something with it?"

"I dunno." Amy shrugged. She pulled her hand behind her and in front of all of them; she pulled out the infamous large hammer.

Blaze walked behind Amy and started looking her over, "How the hell did you just do that? I don't see any pockets on this thing!"

"Well, I think that that's a load of bull and c-" Rouge's eyes widened slightly when she saw Amy walk up to her, her hammer resting on the crook of her shoulder.

"H-hey! What are yo-" Too late. The hammer swung to her and she closed her eyes for the impact, but Amy's light laughing met her ears instead.

"You didn't think I'd actually whack you did ya?" She grinned. Rouge's eyes narrowed and Amy's eyes widened fearfully as Rouge began to advance her.

"Hey wait! You touch this and it'll blow up in fire!" Yelling, with the hammer held firmly in front of her.

"Ya right! Seriously Amy, cut it out!"

"It's true!"

"Fine! Prove it!"

"…Ok." She said simply. Lifting her arm, she plainly opened her palm and let the hammer fall, promptly dropping it.

"See, I told you it was a bunch o-" Rouge was silenced when the hammer suddenly burst into flames.

"…Oh." She refused to look at Amy and see the smug smile on her face. They just stood still, staring at the blaze at the center of the room.

"Umm… shouldn't we be doing something about the fire?" Every pair of eyes suddenly widened as Rouge and Amy rushed to get the fire extinguisher and Cream shook her head.

'_Oh boy'_

* * *

Amy's eyes swept through the large, extravagant bedroom, her eyes falling on Rouge again,

"What happened to being simple? You just couldn't hold yourself, could you?" Amy grumbled, her eyes searching the exquisitely decorated room. Rouge nervously laughed, before effectively hiding it with a smug smirk and pointed out,

"Yeah, well, when Knuckles saved that billionaire and got this MANSION," Rouge emphasized, motion the house, "It was impossible to hold back, ESPECIALLY when your boyfriend gets 10 BILLION DOLLARS IN THE FUCKING PROCESS!"

"It's just a spare room, besides, Rouge, chill. I'm just surprised you're not rolling in the money."

"I can definatly imagine that." Blaze added dryly, ignoring the glare in response.

"Nah, I already did that, gets boring after a while. Now something that doesn't get boring: going around with exploring with your boyfriend."

Amy frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Amy, you can't seriously not know what I'm talking about." Rouge rolled her eyes upon the still dubious look,

"Me and Knuckles have practically done it and screwed in every r-"

"Ack! I get it!" Amy shouted, blocking her ears.

"Yeah, spare us Rouge, we don't wanna know how good your Knuckles is in the sac." Cream chimed, popping gummy bears into her mouth.

"Ames, quite being immature. You did already lose your…" Rouge trailed off as she caught the expression on Amy's face.

"You DIDN'T?"

"Eh…"

"But-HOW? WHY?"

"I just didn't find anyone… suitable."

"Find anyone suitable-WHAT KIND OF BULLSHIT ARE YOU FEEDING ME?"

"Wah! Rouge! You know I'm not like that! And you already suspected that I didn't either!"

"Yeah, until you I discovered how truly dirty your mind was, and the night of the party! Remember that guy you danced with?"

"Eh, Rouge, you lost it. How drunk were you?"

Rouge opened her mouth, but Amy cut her off, "And it's not like YOU gave yourself to anyone OTHER than Knuckles."

Rouge fell silent and Amy wore her triumphant smirk.

"Oh yeah, exactly!"

* * *

The men were silent, but it was Silver who finally spoke,

"I'm completely in love with Amy. There's no denying it, my love for her burns like the sun!" He shot up from his seat, but Knuckles forced him back down.

"Shut up, you idiot. I already knew Amy was innocent."

"EXACTLY! Do you how hard it is to find someone who IS?"

Sonic felt his blood boil, at the thought of someone else taking Amy's purity… and how much he wanted to.

"What about Blaze?" Knuckles piqued, and Silver slumped,

"I don't know. That chick makes me work hard for anything! I can barely get her to like me. Let alone carry it to another level."

"Which means she's _perfect_ for you." Knuckles scoffed.

"Eh… I still say going for Amy's best!" His perverted smirk returned.

"…You idiot."

* * *

Red eyes blinked at the city lights blinking below, separating him from them by a flimsy number of inches of glass.

Whilst doing this, his mind followed the familiar path towards the green eyed female who had managed to wedge herself in his life. And somehow, he knew, that the wedge she made of herself was something he wouldn't be able to let go. At least not willingly anyway.

He also wondered how in the world she managed to talk him into doing this. One second he was flat out refusing her and then… it was blur.

Suddenly, something fast whoozed by his ear and he instinctively rolled out of the way, just in time to avoid the shattering of glass as the bits and pieces flew by him.

Eyes wide, he scanned the living room, shocked to find everything in mishap. The couches were toppled over, water was pouring into the living room from the bathroom, feathers were flying past from the fan placed on the floor to face the ceiling, the TV was tilted sideways, the screen screeching shrilly, and there was no damnable Cookie in sight.

"Cookie!" He roared, rocketing to his legs and swiftly filtering the house for the chao.

A large _swoosh_ sound voiced from above him and he once again, instinctively ducked, missing the small foot that sailed above him with a small body following after it.

Growling, he lunged and caught the rabid chao before it collided with the wall. Quickly recovering from the rough landing, he picked up the chao by his collar, it being pretty small he needed only his index and thumb. Bringing him close to his face, he glared at the grinning male.

"You are in **such** _**big**_ trouble" The chao continued to grin, not even bothering to struggle from Shadow's grip whilst Shadow finally noticed that the chao was wearing a miniature white karate outfit with a belt wrapped around his head and the words 'Jackie-chan' written messily over it.

Shadow sighed and dropped the chao, turning around and surveying the mess behind him.

He was _so_ fucked.

* * *

"Really? Truth or dare? How more cliché can you get?" Blaze scoffed. Rouge just smirked; somewhat drunk from the round of shots she challenged Cream and Amy. Cosmo refused to drink and Blaze decided that one of them had to stay sane enough to keep everyone in line, and poor Cosmo would never be able to handle four drunk and hormonal females.

"Well, it's the whole point of being here"

"Truth… or dare? That's in like… every sleepover story and movie." Amy added, attempting to stand up before she fell back on the couch, still in her drunken stupor. I mean, who can resist a challenge to get drunk with no possible issues following? Blaze was a very good caretaker.

"Besides, there's always someone who witnesses it. It's either some horny dudes watching or some random person reading this situation." Cream piped. They all looked at her strangely and she shrugged,

"I'm drunk, I can say whatever I want."

"O…kay" Amy spoke, still trying to stand up, before a thought crossed her mind, "Well, if we are going to play stupid truth or dare even though we're all in our twenties, I say we all get really drunk"

"…That's your excuse for more beer?" Blaze scoffed while Amy just grinned.

"Well… I'm all in for it. More beer!" Rouge shouted, pounding her fist in the air.

"More beer?" Cream said somewhat flatly, more sober than the other two.

"More beer!" Amy shouted, abruptly standing up and pounding her fist in the air, but only for a moment as her legs gave out and she tripped forward, landing flat on her face.

"Are… are you sure more beer is a good idea?" Cosmo timidly spoke as they all stared at an unmoving Amy.

* * *

"It's official. I'm undeniably and uncontrollably in love with drunk Amy" Silver announced. Knuckles rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat, popping potato chips into his mouth.

"You shoulda seen what we did in April." Knuckles spoke smugly, his smirk on his face representing just that.

"April, April…" Tails mumbled before his eyes widened in recognition, "Were you the one who dyed Mr. Hoot's feathers pink and who pasted Playboy photos all over the classroom?"

Vector, also recalling the wild incidents in April, continued, "And the one who ordered 13 foreign strippers to dance in English? AND the one who got that bulldog in a pink bra and thong and strewed like, 15 steaks all over the school?"

Charmy shot up from his seat, reciting the incidents in April, his eyes wide. "AND the one who threw popcorn all over Math class and drew smiley faces with toothpaste and glued Fruit Loops all over the front of the building?"

"That was Amy's idea, and we also refilled the water pipes with Vodka, and froze our shoes."

"You and AMY did all of that? In one night?"

"Well it was me, Amy, some dude named Cole or something, and this hippie we picked up on the streets."

Silver raised his hand and Knuckles slapped it, both exchanging grins, "Dude, you guys must've been so wasted! That was awesome!"

"You and Amy could get into so much trouble if it ever got to the cops" Tails spoke, somewhat surprised that Amy had the capability to do all of that, but hey, who was he to question Amy's capabilities, although, couldn't decide if they were for the better or the worst, but he felt pretty good about it, so he settled with better.

"Never knew Amy could do stuff like that…" Sonic mumbled before a strange smile crept onto his face.

"Meh, shoulda known Amy would'a turned out to be a drinkin' bud. I mean, she changed… a lot" Vector commented and a silence fell over the room.

"Well, I'm happy for her!" Charmy spoke up, huffing his chest in pride.

"Amy's strong now. She's not what she used to be/" He spoke seriously, Sonic tensing as his eyes were anywhere but on the group, and all looked solemn…That is until a goofy smile appeared on Charmy's face,

"And she's cooler, too." The somewhat strange tension flew out the window and they all laughed. Even silent Espio added a chuckle.

"_Hey, Charmy is pretty cute."_ Amy's voice filtered through the room and all eyes fell on the screen, eyes wide and excitement creeping. Charmy shuffled to the front and stared at Amy,

"She's smarter too" He added.

"_But I'm not into bees."_ The crocodile erupted in laughter and patted the dubious looking bee on the back.

"Good luck, buddy." A scowl fell on Charmy's face before he sulkily walked to the back of the room.

"_And Knuckles?"_ Rouge's voice joined.

"_I cannot believe you're asking me for a somewhat romantic opinion about __**your**__ boyfriend." _

"_You said truth, and I spoke to answer the opinions of the 3 dudes I asked you about."_ The screen displayed as Cream rose her and smacked the back of Rouge's head, resulting in a yelp, a glare, and a loud 'what was that for!'.

"_At least ask her about someone important!"_ Cream's voice retorted.

"Hey!" The group of males chorused, minus Espio, who glared at the screen. He still wondered what he was still doing here. _Of course_ it was wrong to spy on the girls, but, really, no man can resist the chance to spy on a bunch of girls…

And Espio was _**assuredly**_ male.

"_Important? Aren't they all important?"_ Cosmo spoke sweetly, though confusion was evident in her voice.

"Ahh, ya see, that's a great gal." Vector barked out, "I'd go out with her, but she too innocent for big ole V-"

"That's my girlfriend, you dick." Tails cursed darkly. Vector's eyes shot up in surprise before a sheepish smile appeared.

"Eh, sorry man, I didn't know. You know that I wouldn't ever go out with someone else's girl. 'Specially yours"

Tails shook his head, "You better not"

"Heh heh, yeah…" Vector laughed nervously.

Their attention was brought back to the screen when Cream spoke, irritation available in her voice,

"_Not exactly, when involving Amy, people like Charmy, Espio, Vector, Knuckles, Tails, and Silver are just people we people don't care about" Cream explained._

"Wahh! Cream! Nooo! I'm important!" Silver cried out.

"_Well… ahh… I think Tails is important"_ Cosmo smiled shyly, and Tails gave a cry of approval.

"_Cosmo! Tails… ahh… d-doesn't matter when it-t-t comes t-to Amy!" _Rouge whispered strangely, her eyes staring with a large amount of longing at the trashcan filled with empty bottles of alcohol.

"_Oh… But… ah, why not?" _

"'_Cause Amy wouldn't make out with Silver.. or-or Vector or… ESPIO_!" Rouge yelled, even though they were all in the same room.

"_No! Silver's hooooott."_ Amy slurred.

"Yes!" Silver cried out, jumping out of his seat. Meanwhile, Sonic held back a growl, settling for balling his fists and grinding his teeth together.

" _I'll make out with Silver!"_ The monitor displayed Amy dramatically falling to the ground, more out of tipsiness rather than drama.

Silver bounced out of his seat and was making his way to the door when the rest stopped him.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Knuckles questioned, his brow raised.

Silver gave him an _'why are you even asking me that' _look. "I believe I have a make-out date with Amy."

Just when he turned around he was sent crashing into the ground, the wind escaping from his lungs and his ribs crushing painfully upon impact on the ground, whatever thing on his back heavy and _growling_.

"Sonic?" Cries of alarm echoed from the background, but Sonic ignored them, instead focusing on the soon-to-be dead hedgehog.

"AHH! Sonic! Get _oooooooff_! That **HURTS**!" Silver struggled, but Sonic held a firm grip. He dug his knee deeper into Silver's back, but at the moment, he didn't see Silver, his friend the jokester. He saw another man trying to make the moves on **his** Amy. **Another man attempting to go kiss her. Amy**_**. His Amy.**_

At this, Sonic could feel his blood boiling. The only thing that Amy's sweet lips would touch were _**his own.**_

And that's the way it would stay.

He'd make sure of it.

Crouching low so that his mouth was next to Silver's madly twitching ears, he spoke, his voice soft and dangerous,

"If you try to make another move on **my** Amy, **I will personally make sure that what I put you through will either send you to hell, or make you wish that you were there." **

Silver's eyes widened in shock, and just as those last words were spoken, Sonic was wrenched from Silver and crashed roughly onto the ground, the force extremely strong from the numerous pairs of hands that sent his back cracking.

Silver began coughing violently as Knuckles helped him stand up, whilst glaring at him.

"What… the hell was that for?" Silver wheezed. Sonic's eyes narrowed at the hedgehog. Suddenly, Sonic was whirled around, facing a pair of angry honey colored eyes,

"What did you mean by Amy being yours? She's not yours! What right do you have for threatening Silver?" Charmy growled angrily, miraculously the only one other than Silver hearing those words.

Sonic had been great to him in the past, but he had not forgotten what the son of a bitch did to Amy. Amy was important to him. Just as she was to Vector, to Espio, to Knuckles, and to a lot of other people. She was his _friend_, and he would do anything for her, just as he knew she would do anything for him. She had taught him that, the true meaning of friends, and showed him that Espio and Vector weren't just his partners or his business pals, they were his **brothers**. And Amy was their sister.

Now you may not know this, but bees are very protective creatures of their families. Although it's probably not true, it is for Charmy, and someone was threatening his family's happiness.

"She is _**mine.**_" Sonic hissed, his voice dripping with venom, as if all those years of friendship were replaced with bitter years of hatred.

"No she _**isn't**_. Leave Amy _**alone.**_" He hissed with equal poison, and in a flash, Sonic's fist was raised upward, about to fly down and come in contact with his cheek, instead, restrained back by another hand, connecting to a body with a very loyal companion whose regular warm blue eyes were replaced by icy ones.

"**We need to talk."** His voice was so cold that the room literally dropped in degrees.

* * *

How did she get dragged here? Ah yes, her be-damned friend of a drunk bat had literally ripped her from her peaceful slumber and carried her all the way here, only to announce that she had been 'invited' to this thing she was having.

"And now, I'm stuck with a bunch of drunk fucks." She cussed under her breath, eying the trio who had started a conversation about the males involved in their life. She didn't pay attention, it didn't really matter.

She had to be thankful that they didn't corrupt the poor innocent female sitting next to her, eyeing the same trio cautiously.

"Should… should we do something about them?" Her voice was soft, timid and quiet. A little too innocent for her tastes. She was a cat, she loved the thrill of danger and adventure, and hanging around Silver seemed to bring a _**whole**_ different type of adventure for her, but nevertheless, an adventure.

But still, she was a nice girl. Cosmo was it? She was thankful there was another person sane enough to not drink.

But, like said before, Cosmo was innocent, and didn't seem to be the type to randomly drink hordes of maddening alcohol. Though Blaze suspected she was far less innocent than she led on.

And then there was Cream. Sensible girl, but unable to resist the temptation to drink.

Though she didn't go cross country like the others in drinking. She had watched her drinks, and lay on her level of sober…

"WHOOO!"

…somewhat.

But otherwise, responsible and proper features shone on the female rabbit. Now Blaze, being who she was, was a very observant character. She didn't miss the glances to the second sober character in the room. And hurt and anger was no mystery to Blaze, the ultra super observant kitty (Silver's mockery of her)

Now _Amy_ was definatly interesting. The girl had a lot mystery around her, and Silver mentioned her, and that just piqued her curiosity. No pun intended to cats.

Although Silver spoke romantically of Amy, she knew there was no actual romance between them; mere play. First of all, many were aware of Amy's close relationship with Shadow, and if there was any doubt, it was diminished at that moment,

"People like… Shadow! He's definatly important!" The rabbit cried out, much too loudly. _'Must have had an extra drink' _

"Shadow?" Amy whispered so quietly that only Blaze, who was sitting beside her, heard. Green eyes, though cloudy, widened and shone, and lips, pausing from the drunken sayings, curled into a soft and beautiful smile.

That left no doubt, Amy was Shadow's.

"Oh YEEAAAAAH! What's going on wit… y-y-y-YOU and-and-who?" Rouge stumbled on her words. One day, she would get revenge on that bat for bringing her here, but for now…

"Shadow!" Cream piped._ What_ _a bunch of college drunks acted like moronic teenagers… _

"Ohhh-oh-oh wh-what? SHADOW! He-he… where?" Rouge was by far, the most moronic.

"Sleepy… Shadow?" Amy mumbled. Her lids struggled to stay open, but only resulted in fluttering like butterfly wings before settling with closing.

Not soon after, Rouge toppled to the ground, her eyes closed before she even hit the floor.

Well, it's not like she was going to help her: the ground was comfy enough. Although the bat would receive a very bad sore neck in the morning.

…Heh heh….

Cream remained, her eyes straying on the plant female, whom had fallen asleep some time ago due to exhaustion.

"Hn, none of my business or anythin', but it seems something's up between you and… Cosmo?" Is that her name? Maybe…

Cream smiled sheepishly and lifted her gaze to the cat before dropping into her cup, staring at the unidentified red liquid. Cherry juice…?

"I uhh… um… She… Eh…" Cream sighed, her eyes somehow loosing the cloudy look when one is drunk, but replaced by a solemn look of one who is… _tired_.

"We… have history."

"I see." She wouldn't ask for more, and Cream was grateful. She decided that she really liked Blaze.

"Well, ummm… what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you and Silver. I don't really talk to him that much, since we only have one evening class together every week, but he hangs around Amy a lot." While saying this, her eyes traveled towards Amy's sleeping form and a small smile touched her lips.

"I'm aware."

"Well, eh… you don't seem to be upset about that fact. Most females do, especially when the guy they like hangs around with another girl." Hurt and betrayal on another level with honey brown eyes staring sadly, self- anger…

"Hm… Who says there's anything but friendship between Silver and I?"

"I only mentioned like."

This girl was clever indeed. This time, she had lost the game of cat and mouse, instead, the cat was the one who was caught in the trap, and the mouse the predator.

Although she had lost, she admired and respected the rabbit more.

"There's a catcher, but the answer will not be brought forth"

"Eh, shoulda figured." Cream leaned back, her arms behind her head. Closing her eyes, she sighed. Maybe those blue eyes would look lovingly at her one day. Opening one eye, she looked at Cosmo.

No, she wouldn't do that to Cosmo. They were friends, and friends don't do that to each other. She would never do anything like that to someone else, and she wouldn't know what she would do if someone did that to her. Unless Amy was with her, of course, they would head over to the sorry bitch's house with hammers and baseball bats, and then murder the ex-boyfriend. Or at least scare him until he's sobbing to his underwear.

"What's your relationship with Amy then?" Blaze inquired.

"Amy?"

"Yes, I'm curious to know"

"You speak quite formally, you know?"

"And you haven't answered my question."

"Meh, childhood friends."

"You and Amy?"

"Yeah, and a lot of the others, like Rouge, Tails, Knuckles, those Chaotix losers-"

"**WE ARE NOT LOSERS**!" Through all the walls, the words came as a small, ignored, muffled, whisper of a sound that nobody heard.

"-and Sonic" Cream finished.

Blaze's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Sonic the Hedgehog? The one who's dating Sally Acorn?"

"Yeah, total bitch and crazy slut. You won't catch me **dead** hanging with that bimbo."

* * *

"Go Cream! You tell them!" Charmy cheered.

Silver was lying painfully on the couch, multiple bruises on his back, and a worlds most painful headache, with dulling effects of aspirin, plus a killer of a sore throat thanks to the numerous amount of coughing from the crushing of his ribs.

This description was painful enough to elicit a moan of agony, and looks of sympathy.

Knuckles sighed and leaned back in his chair, his eyes darting towards the door in which Sonic and Tails disappeared minutes ago. Silence was given, other than the voices of the females that started up small conversation.

The tension was killing.

That is, until a female pink hedgehog flung herself into the room and landed on the floor.

"Heh-heh, H-hi Knuxie!" The female lifted herself and sat on the ground, her legs tucked under her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"(WTF?)…"

"A… Amy?" Everyone in the room was looking at the hysterically giggling hedgehog.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" She screamed before laughing all over again.

"Amy…" Knuckles spoke, the only one recovered from the shock, "Where…. Is your shirt?"

Amy looked down at her chest, her breasts slightly spilling over the black bra. She started giggling again and shrugged, "Ohhh I don't know!"

"Uhh…" Knuckles gulped, his eyes landing anywhere but on Amy. "W-What are you doing here?"

Amy giggled and opened her mouth to speak when Espio walked into the room. His eyebrow rose at the silence before he was attacked by a flying pink thing.

"Wha-" He questioned before uncontrollable giggling met his ear and he looked down to find a half naked Amy cuddling up to his fur.

"So warm…" She whispered and it was then Espio, as a male, finally realized she was half naked and his face turned beet red.

"Uhh… A-a-amy?" He stuttered, finding himself suddenly very hot. She giggled again and cuddled deeper into his chest.

"You're like a blankie!" Espio found himself at a loss of words and looked towards the others for help.

Vector's shocked face suddenly took on a lecherous look as he got up from his seat to walk towards them, but was stopped by a huffing bee.

But... who was stopping Silver? Not his injuries of course! _Especially_ when someone who happened to be Amy was involved.

"Why Amy, what brings you to this room?" He spoke charmingly, all the while shoving Espio to the side and appearing in front of Amy. She blinked dazedly before giggling.

"Oh Silver, I knew you guys wouldn't pass up the chance to spy on us-WHOOPS!" Amy lost her balance and fell onto Silver, who caught her and steadied her, minding his lecherous thoughts to act upon his equally perverted hands.

Amy blinked confusedly before giggling all over again, "So I… I decided to look for you guys!"

"You knew all along huh?" Charmy spoke, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Wha… Oh! Yeah!"

"You're hopelessly drunk, aren't you?" Espio spoke, finally done with recollecting himself and whatever left of dignity he still had.

"Wha-NO! I am NOT… Uhh… wha' you say again?"

"I knew it" Just as those words were spoken, Espio was struck to the ground, losing whatever dignity he had the second Amy hopped on him, obviously drunk.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N-" Knuckles clamped a hand over her mouth and pulled her off of Espio, who was as red as he was grateful.

"Shh! You'll wake up the others!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Amy screamed into his hand, the muffled sound dying out only seconds later to be replaced by the same ditzy giggling.

"I woke up and everyone was… sleeeeeeeping!" She giggled again, "So I decided that you guys would probably be awake and we could do something fun!"

"Fun?..." Devious smirks grew on the faces of Silver and Vector, while dreaded ones grew on Espio, Knuckles, and Charmy's.

* * *

Tails shut the door behind him before turning his cold eyes to the hedgehog who was picking himself up from the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Sonic growled, glaring at his upmost 'best friend'.

A scowl formed on the fox's face, his blue eyes freezing cold, icier than glass five thousand feet under the Arctic Ocean.

"No, you tell me. Why are you acting like this every time involving… Amy." Tails breathed out, desperately trying to calm himself. Yet right now was one of the moments he wished to do nothing more that punch his 'friend'.

"What do ya mean what's going on between Ames an' me?" Sonic yelled.

"**Sonic, I'm not **_**asking**_** for an answer. You ****will**** tell me."** Tails tone just slipped to a very dark one. One that Sonic had never heard before.

"You have Sally." Tails informed.

"I want Amy." Sonic responded immediately, and then he was sent flying to the wall, colliding upon hard impact before sliding down to the ground.

He looked in shock at Tails, before it changed to one of anger as he disappeared in a flash before appearing and in front of Tails and punching his left cheek, a sure bruise swelling there, much like the one that would surely appear on Sonic.

Tails slid back a bit before touching the blood trailing from his cheek and dodging as Sonic came for another punch, but Tails countered with a swiftly done round house kick.

"What are you thinking?" Tails growled as his fist collided with Sonic's cheek, "All of the sudden, you got bored of your slut and you want to play with Amy?"

"It's-" He punched Tails, his blow landing on his stomach, sending him doubling over, "-nothing like that!"

"So…" Tails leaped, landing on Sonic as he threw a nicely made punch to Sonic's jaw, "what is it like-" He threw another punch,"-huh Sonic?"

Sonic threw Tails off of him, picking himself up as he wiped the blood from his lip, "I… I don't love Sally"

Sonic's eyes widened at this new found realization, though he was surprised to find that he wasn't that shocked about not being in love with Sally. As if it had been obvious all along.

And then he thought of Amy's smiling face, her beautiful green eyes shining brightly…

But he was caught off guard as he fell back, Tails landing a well blow to his ribs.

Sonic coughed, clutching his chest before he shakily spoke, "I think I… I might be… I… I don't want Sally… **I want Amy**"

Instead of shock, he was met by anger. Yes, Miles 'Tails' Prower felt rage like none before.

"You bastard…" Tails was trembling; his head hung low, his shoulders shaking out of his fury. "You think that you can… after what you did…"

Tails lifted his face, his eyes burning in anger, "You hurt her. Ten years ago, you hurt her like no other, physically, emotionally, and mentally. We understood that you couldn't make yourself like Amy before. But you led her on. You never told her you loved her, instead, you kept sending her mixed messages, silent promises of love. And you knew it, because you were having fun out of it. All for your fucking image, your fucking pride, and your fucked up ego."

Sonic couldn't meet Tails' eyes, and they both knew that what Tails spoke was the truth, and the reason for Sonic's looks of guilt, but he lowered his head, his shoulders trembling as blue eyes widened even more in rage as Sonic lifted his head, catching the look on the blue hedgehog's face.

"…So?" Sonic chuckled.

Tails eyes widened before his eyes narrowed and he ran to Sonic, making sure that Sonic **will** pay.

"So?" He cried out, punching Sonic, "SO?" Punch.

"You dare to say that, knowing what you did?" Punch.

"Amy's my friend!" Punch.

"All she's ever done is good for us!" Punch.

"And you, you think that after what you've done, you can even think to have her?" Punch. Punch.

"She loved you!" Punch.

"But you hurt her! You fucking hit her!" Punch. Punch. Punch.

Tails breathed heavily, his chest rising and descending as his body shook with rage. Oh the things he wanted to do to that wretched blue hedgehog. _His best friend._

And then, Sonic lifted his face, a sadistic smirk on his face. **"She's mine"**

Angry cry. Run. Punch.

Sonic slumped, knocked out and would probably remain unconscious for a while. But it wasn't enough.

'_It will __**never**__ be enough',_ Tails thought. This **bastard** could even choose to _think_ like that, to want his best friend like that, after all he's done to her.

This fucker was the one that drove her away from him, the one that made him suffer those nights alone where he would have nightmares, and would call Amy, and she'd be there no matter what, just to comfort him. But he suffered those nights, knowing somewhere else, she was suffering too.

And though it was Amy's choice to leave, he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

It always angered him, whenever those nights ago, he wanted to beg her to stay, but he knew, he wouldn't be able to handle…

He knew that if he asked this of her, she wouldn't refuse. She wouldn't hate him for keeping her to her suffering; she wouldn't scorn him, nothing. She would continue to love him, and he wouldn't be able to handle the guilt, much less even look her in the eye, wishing to find some sort of hatred there, something to relieve the guilt with punishment, but would only find love and warmth.

She had no idea how grateful he was that she finally came back.

And no matter how many times he hated that she left, he could never hate _her_.

_**Not like how I hate this son of a bitch.**_ Tails glared menacingly at the unconscious form of Sonic.

'_It seems,'_ he realized, '_that I've grown a hatred for you, Sonic.'_

'_Or maybe… has it been there all along?' _

Sighing, he stood there for a few minutes, calming himself down to the point where he could leave.

He walked to the door and twisted the handle,

But the door wouldn't budge.

What the hell?

He tried again, but again the door wouldn't budge.

Aww hell.

* * *

"You lost her?" Knuckles cried out, his eyes wide in panic. Charmy and Vector wore guilty looks while Silver couldn't hold back his laughter.

"Well, we-we just turned around for a sec and when we looked back she was-eh… gone" Charmy squeaked.

Knuckles took in a deep breath, rubbing his temples, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"Well then, let's go half naked hot chick hunting!" Silver bounced.

"How can you even move? You were just injured 10 minutes ago." Charmy piqued.

Silver shrugged, "Who cares, at least I'm back in action!"

Charmy slapped his forehead, "We're screwed"

* * *

Hope that was long enough for ya! I suppose, it's getting harder to write with school and all, but Ill do my best!

Paranoid Crack Abuser! Says 'Later!'


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9!

Do not own SEGA, or Chris Thorn-Bullshit wouldn't even be a character. Seriously, as much as I love Shadow in the story, Sonic X was a real piss-off! There were some decent parts, but otherwise, blah. Sonic used to be so cool before that! Now he (Sadly shakes head)…

NOTE TO THOSE OF YOU WHO NEED IT: ONCE AGAIN, STORY CONTAINS CUSSING. I HAVE NOT STOPPED, AND WILL NOT STOP! IN FACT, I ADDED A BUNCH OF EXTRA CUSSIES IN THIS CHAPTER!

Sorry that updates can't be as frequent, but I'm trying really hard.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 9

Total Half-Naked Hot Chick Hunting

* * *

_(Previously)_

"_You lost her?" Knuckles cried out, his eyes wide in panic. Charmy and Vector wore guilty looks while Silver attempted and failed to hold back his laughter. _

"_Well, we-we just turned around for a sec and when we looked back she was-ehh… gone" Charmy squeaked._

_Knuckles took in a deep breath, rubbing his temples, obviously trying to calm himself down. _

"_Well then, let's go half naked hot chick hunting!" Silver bounced. _

"_How can you even move? You were just injured 10 minutes ago" Charmy piqued. _

_Silver shrugged, "Who cares, at least I'm back in action!" _

_Charmy slapped his forehead, "We're screwed"_

_

* * *

_

"You go check the hallway, I'm gonna try the rooms on the left side." Charmy whispered, his army helmet slightly heavy, making him hunch. He grabbed the thick black marker, drawing two lines against his cheeks, right below his eyes.

"Check and clear. I'm talking PLAYBOY with me on the battlefield, it's gonna be tough." Vector spoke.

"Affirmative, all equipment in station, JEWELGUARDIAN?" Charmy whispered to Knuckles, who rolled his eyes and continued to hand out the black colored walkie talkies.

"Army helmets: check. Cool gloves: check. Unnecessary boots: check. Uncomfortable plastic Nerf armor: check. Flashlights just to make everything seem cooler: check. Awesome ass paint ball guns: check. The best freakin' walkie talks: check." Vector recited.

"All right MUSICBITCH, let's go." Silver, codename: PLAYBOY, spoke and stood up, his gun ready.

"Hey hey! Why is my codename MUSICBITCH?" Vector broke in.

"'Cause it just is!" Charmy cried out.

"Affirmative, thank you RABID-HONEYLOVER." Charmy sighed at the codename picked out for him. He would've gone with something cooler, but nooooo, Silver decided that everyone had to pick _each other's_ names.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Espio grumbled.

"Copy that, JEWELGURDIAN and UNEMOTIONAL PURPLE-DUDE will scrounge the second and ground floor halls, RABIDHONEYLOVER will execute the rooms."

"You stations have been given," Silver spoke into the walkie talkie, his static voice echoing in all the others. "It will be tough out there, remember that the drunk female hedgehog is a species that can lead to trickery, so I advise you to remain on guard. Should you need help, press the red button t-"

"The green one." Knuckles cut in. Silver glared at him before continuing,

"Should you need help, press the green button and we will arrive as soon as possible. Is everything clear?" Receiving all nods.

"I can only hope…" Silver paused for dramatic effect, as lousy as it was, "...That by the end of this, I'll see your faces once more."

"Ay aye!" Vector and Charmy saluted while Knuckles and Espio just shook their heads in disbelief.

"To your stations," They all took in deep breaths, "**Operation: Find a Half-Naked Hot Chick** is commenced!"

They all scurried out of the room, their flashlights open and their eyes wide and searching, each member heading in a specific direction.

* * *

"I cannot believe how stupid this is!" Espio muttered angrily. But still, he participated. Maybe there was this small inner childish part of Espio that actually wanted to join. We may never know.

"Shh!" Knuckles hushed him as he stealthily glided around the walls. Yes it was childish, but who says that uptight ole Knuckles can't have some fun? So he played along.

Both males froze as a small rustle was heard…

And a _giggle_.

* * *

Charmy swiftly flew through the corridors, his wings humming softly, having lots of trouble with his chosen mission. Open the door and check the room, easy right? Wrong.

All the doors wouldn't budge. Every knob he'd twist, the panel of wood refused to move.

"Stupid door…" He mumbled.

"_Status check_." The device on his hip buzzed. He lifted it and pressed on the black button.

"RABID… HONEYLOVER check. Strange pattern available. Possible trail."

"_Speak your position."_

"Left hand-side corridors, fourth floor, all doors locked. Your location PLAYBOY?"

"_Second floor, Grand Hallway, MUSICBITCH in tow."_

"Are your doors locked?" There was silence before Silver's metallic voice cut in,

"_Negative. All doors open. Keep an eye out." _

"Affirmative. RABID HONEYLOVER out." Charmy placed the walkie talkie back on his hip before he resumed his search. It was going to be a _long_ night. And it smelled like cheese.

* * *

"This is so cool!" Vector whispered, obviously excited. Silver grinned, holding up his paintball gun in front of him as he randomly struck a pose, feeling in the mood.

"I love chick hunting… Especially half naked chick hunting" Silver's lecherous grin would never leave.

"In complete agreement, friend." Vector spoke, about to continue when something loud and wailing interrupted.

Silver's eyebrows shot up as he lifted his walkie talkie.

"What's wrong?" Vector asked.

"They caught her."

"Wha?" Silver ignored him and clicked on the flashing red button.

"What's your status?"

"_Third floor, fourth corridor, target in check."_

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive and confirmed. Target is within vision line."_

"Alright then, we'l-"

"_Wha- No! Damn!" _

"JEWELGUARDIAN? JEWELGUARDIAN! Immediate status report!"

"_Target has escaped."_

Silver sighed, but was inwardly happy. The hunt would go on.

"So they didn't get Amy?" Vector questioned.

"_No, Amy was never spotted."_

"What? Then what do you mean you saw the target?"

"_I saw the target. A half naked female. Isn't that what you asked for?"_

"Yeah so, what do you mean?"

"_We spotted a half naked female running around." _

"But you just said you didn't see Amy!"

An exasperated sigh filtered through the other line,

"_That's because we __**didn't**__ see Amy."_

"Then _who_ did you see?"

"_Cream."_

Silence.

"Repeat that." Silver was deadly quiet.

"_Cream, sir" _

"…"

"Silver?" Vector questioned, wondering why his friend was deathly silent at the moment. His back was facing him, so he couldn't see the look that plastered itself on Silver's face.

"Report the others." Silver finally spoke.

"_Affirmative. JEWELGUARDIAN out."_ Then there was a click.

Suddenly, Silver slowly turned around to face his friend, a full blown out smirk nestled smugly,

"Things just got a whole lot of fucking interesting."

* * *

Charmy rounded a corner, making sure he was soft on his feet as to not make any sounds. Peeking over the corner, honey eyes widened as they caught sight of the target.

"Amy" Charmy whispered as he slowly got closer. Amy was nestled on the ground, something strange in her hands as she traced the edges of a door.

"Amy!" Charmy spoke a little more loudly. She turned her head to him, her large emerald eyes twinkling with mischief. Spotting him, she giggled before resuming her work. Charmy couldn't help but think of how much of a child Amy acted. It only seemed to endear her more.

"What are you doing?"

"Soooomthing!" She giggled and Charmy took another step closer, trying to see what she was doing to the door. He stepped closer, squinting as he finally realized what Amy was holding.

"Amy," He sniffed, whiffing the cheesy scent, "why are you holding a bottle of cheese spray?"

"It's not cheese spray silly!" She giggled, continuing to spray the substance on the edges.

He stepped closer, eyeing the empty bottle beside her. Picking it up, his eyes widened as he read the label,

"SUPER MONSTER GLUE SPRAY?" All he received in response was mad giggling. His eyes fell on the bottle again, "WITH CHEESE AROMA?"

He eyed what she was doing, his mouth falling in shock as he realized what was happening.

"YOU'RE GLUING ALL THE DOORS SHUT?"

"Yes, silly."

"Wha-WHY?"

"To make sure the socks will fly!"

"Wha… That doesn't even make any sense!"

"_RABID HONEYLOVER, PLAYBOY here, what's your status?"_ Amy's eyes fell on the walkie talkie as she snatched it before Charmy could.

"Hey!"

"HI SILVER!" She screamed happily into the device, cries of pain heard on the other side.

* * *

"A-amy?" Silver stuttered, his eyes wide.

"Hey! A-Amy!" Charmy's voice filtered through the device, although it was fading, "H-hey! Come back! Stop! A-"

The line was dead.

"PLAYBOY?" Vector questioned, eyeing his friend.

"We've lost contact with RABID HONEYLOVER."

"So…" His eyes drifted, "Should we find him?"

"…Let's go."

* * *

Espio blinked, his mind still recovering from the shock of seeing a giggling and underwear and bra clad rabbit run past them.

Knuckles sighed as he hooked the walkie talkie back to his waist, his eyes falling on the chameleon.

"It seems Cream just joined the playfield. I wonder-"

"KNUXIEEEEEEE!" The white blur pounced on the red echidna.

"R-rouge?" He blinked, the female cooing happily and rubbing herself against him, up and down and up and down and…

"R-r….Rouge…" He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, his face on fire as the purple chameleon turned away. "Wh… Where are your clothes?"

It's not like this was the first time seeing his girlfriend naked, quite contrary, but he was rather… frazzled… And he was rather tempted to take his female right there on the ground.

"It was sooo hooooooooot." She whispered seductively, "So I decided to take off ALLLLL my clothes."

He attempted to swallow the lump in his throat, "I can see that."

She giggled and nuzzled into his neck, "Come on Knuxie. I'm getting chilly without my clothes, won't you make me warm?"

Dammit! She was making it so hard to resist! "Rouge… I…I can't."

She pouted, but her seductive smile returned, "Why noooooooot? I can feel your excitement! Don't you want to plunge into me over and o-"

"ENOUGH!" Espio roared, blocking his ears. "I'm not listening to this!"

With that, he began walking away, "Wait! Espio! We can't split up!"

The chameleon didn't listen, instead continuing his pace.

The couple watched him go, neither saying anything until Rouge slurred, "What's stopping you now?"

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Tails yelled desperately as he banged on the door once more. Sonic was still knocked out; although his loud snoring began after some time, the blue hedgehog sprawled on the ground.

He sighed, slumping as he leaned on the door, his back slowly dragging down until his butt met the ground.

His eyes fell on the blue hedgehog across the room, his anger replenishing, although his exhaustion leaked. He'd been stuck here for over two hours, and he was rather hungry…

"Errghh…" The groan elicited from the hedgehog, his lids fluttering open as he attempted to sit up from his uncomfortable position, although he cried out in pain at his back's protest.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the hedgehog before turning his head, not wanting to look at the male anymore. He was sure that he would start another fistfight if he did.

"Wherr…" The hedgehog slurred, his head pounding madly as if it was constantly being hit by a truck.

"Fllavverggoo…" Tails eyebrows drew at Sonic's choice of words, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, finding the hedgehog wheezing, his hands clutching his chest tightly.

His eyes drawing together, he turned his head, finally looking straight at Sonic, his blue eyes calculating the hedgehog's movements.

Eyebrows furrowing, he leaned forward slightly, his eyes scanning in inspection.

Sonic's shallow breathing, the heavy wheezes…

'_It could be something serious…'_ He replayed the heavy kick and punch he threw to Sonic's chest.

"The angle…" He mumbled, replaying it in his mind once more. "An inch under his left nipple, another right above his pelvis…"

His eyes widened in shock, "His lungs. The ribs, they're…"

Sonic began coughing blood, his body racking in violent shakes.

"Dammit!" Tails cursed, realization dawning on him. _'He needs medical attention. Two hours passed. Three more hours until he might choke or suffer severe suffocation.'_

"Why does it smell like cheese?" He cursed again, playing out his limited options. The door wouldn't budge, that much was made obvious and clear.

His eyes fell on the hedgehog once more.

Sonic.

Sonic was the one who had helped Knuckles decorate the manor all those years ago, so he had seen the house's planning. He knew every door, every exit, and every secret opening in the large house.

Yes, as stupid as it sounded, he was _sure_ Sonic would add secret entrances if Knuckles didn't.

Grumbling his distaste for acquiring assistance from Sonic, he quickly swallowed it, aware that it was no time to act stubborn.

Rushing to the hedgehog's side, he gently shook him, "Sonic. Sonic! Wake up!"

He groaned, his eye fluttering open as they stared unfocusedly at him before shutting again

"Come on, you fucko, wake up!" He gave the hedgehog another good shake, effectively waking him up as he groaned in pain.

"W…what?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing, although he lacked the ability to talk properly.

"Sonic, we're stuck in a room, you need medical attention, and we gotta get outta here."

"Use the door… dipshit…" He grumbled. Tails eye twitched in annoyance.

"The door won't budge, we need another way out!" Sonic groaned, shakily standing up with the fox's support.

"Whoa…" The hedgehog tumbled against the fox, but he quickly caught him, throwing his arm over his shoulder and letting him place his weight on him.

Sonic's eyes scanned the room, his eyes drifting to the painting on the wall before falling on the silk white sheets on the bed.

"The… The bed. There's a… stairway leading to… the third floor… under it…" He wheezed, his hand clasping his shirt, trying to rip it off as if it was the pain.

Tails nodded, setting the hedgehog against the wall before moving to the bed, his eyes falling on it as he juggled on whether or not he could even push it.

Sighing, he gave it a shot, leaning down and thrusting forward with all his strength, his strain placed in attempt to make the thing budge.

It wouldn't.

"OOOF!" He wheezed before attempting to push again, but the bed refused to move.

"You… can't… do it like… that…" Sonic breathed out through struggled breaths. Tails turned to him, eyeing the struggling hedgehog.

"The…the bedpost. You can only push… it from there." Following his orders, he went the edge of the bed, thrusting forward, only to find that bed gliding smoothly against the wall, as if it was on wheels.

There. Although though the tiles looked exact, Tails, being an expert at inspections and discoveries, spotted the small, barely unidentifiable, uneven loop on the edge of one tile.

Kneeling, he placed his hand on it, tracing the irregular golden embroidery. All the tiles had golden patterns, but this tile, this specific tile, had one, single, barely noticeable extra loop.

Digging his thumb into the space in between the loop, he cried in triumph as it sunk into the ground, a groan shuddering as the tiles began lowering, a sure staircase lowering and a pathway discovered.

Standing up, he stared at the dark bottom, whistling his approval.

"Nice." He was impressed. Turning to the hedgehog, he quickly gathered him again, allowing him to transfer his weight onto him once more, all the while lending him his support.

Walking down the staircase, his eyes took in the dimply lit path.

He always did like adventures anyway.

* * *

"Can't you talk to her?" Charmy groaned, upset he lost his walkie talkie to his target. He walked alongside Silver, a desperate look on his face.

"Negative. She's blocked any contact between us."

"Can't you track her?"

"She probably took out the batteries… or ate them." Vector piped, aiming his gun at a random wall.

"WHOOOOOOOO!" The rabbit was heading straight for them, her long strides and fast pace, sure to break into them.

"Ahh!" The barreled out of the way just in time for her to zoom past them.

"Shoot her!" Silver cried out, Vector already firing multiple balls of colors at the female, but all missed, splattering onto the walls as rainbow goo.

"Damn!" Silver stood up and brushing his clothes as he eyed his companions.

"Come on! Let's go after her!" The scampered to their feet, the trio darting in the female's direction.

They reached the end of the hall, their eyebrows drawing in confusion when they were met with nothing.

"Where is she?" Charmy asked, but Silver held up his hand.

"Shh!" He silenced him, his eyes searching the shadows. Vector loaded his gun, his knees shaking as the silence and heavy atmosphere surrounded him, his eyes darting place to place.

"Wha-" Charmy was cut off when a sudden jungle yell was heard, and they jumped out of the way, rolling on the ground and avoiding the collision just in time as the rabbit zoomed past them on… a vine?

Where did she get a vine?

With a mad giggling cry, she disappeared into the halls, the trio left shocked.

"Men! Let's go!" They cried out their own battle cry, dashing forward, following the rain of Skittles she threw behind.

"Wah! Why Skittles? WHY SKITTLES? Why didn't you throw those weird cherry covered almond chocolate? Nobody likes those! JUST NOT THE SKITTLES! THE RANBOW GOODNESS!" Vector sobbed out, frantically piling the fallen pieces in his helmet.

"Wait? Is… is that a snowball? HOT THE FUCK DID SHE GET A SNOWB-" They were showered with the raining balls of snow. It might as well have been an avalanche; they were literally swimming in it.

"Pfwoo!" Charmy cried out as his head popped out of the snow. "How did she get snow?"

Silver's head popped out of the white blanket, "Forget that! Where is she?"

Charmy's eyes drifted to the high ceiling, all those a nervous twitch settled with his wings. "Err, w-we lost her?"

Vector burst out of the snow, sending chunks of the white sparkles everywhere as he gasped for air.

"Wait, is this even snow? It's not cold…" Charmy held up a handful, his eyes widening.

"It's…. It's _glitter_!" The men's eyes resembled saucers as the shrieked rather girlishly, frantically making their way out of the pile of glitter.

"AHHH! THERE'S SEQUENCE IN IT!"

"NOOO!"

"AHH! NO! RHINESTONES!"

"AND THERE'S A FUCKIN' BARBIE!"

"_WHAT?"_

"**IT'S **_**KEN**_**!"**

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOOO! AH FUCK! THE HORROR!" They shrieked, bursting out of the pile, all though their whole bodies were covered in sparkling white glitter, colorful plastic jewels, and Vector had a Beach Barbie Ken glued to his waist.

"NOOO! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Vector shrieked, frantically spinning around, sending showers of glitter flying off of him, some plastic flowers, but everything else stuck.

"QUICK! LET'S GO TO THE POOL! WE'LL DUMP OURSELVES THERE!" The group nodded, rushing down the hall, decorating materials flying off of them as they made it to the large balcony, a huge glowing pool laying harmlessly and unmoving.

"AHHHHH!" Vector screamed, not even hesitating as he jumped head first into the pool.

Meh…Maybe the problem was that he was still on the surface.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" All though it was muffled, the message was clear. Charmy's eyes narrowed as he kneeled next to the pool, dipping his finger, only to find that he was met with a sticky, squishy substance.

Cautiously, he lifted to the blue jiggly… something, inserting it into his mouth.

"It's…" Silver crept closer to him, eyeing the bee and pondering on whether or not he'd go mutant any second now.

"…Jell-O?" Silver's face flashed with confusion.

"Jell-O?" With disbelief written across his face, Charmy gave a nod, and he rushed to the pool, dipping his hand into the mushy substance and stuffing the thing into his mouth.

"It is Jell-O…" His eyes widened in horror, "AND IT'S KOOL-AID FLAVOR!" (No offense to Kool-Aid fans. I love the blue and purple!)

Vector's scream erupted as he attempted to pull himself out of the blue Jell-O, scurrying to the edge, although the movement was very difficult seeing as we was trying to clamber out of very sticky jell-o, and managed to lose his shoe in the process. "What about your sneaker?"

"Fuck that! No way am I going back there!" Vector dashed out of the area, his two companions following him closely.

"Vector! Man! Slow down!" Silver cried out, his feet screeching as he abruptly tried to stop, seeing as the big croc suddenly halted and they were bound to collide.

"Vector?" Charmy questioned, his voice like a honey chime.

The two companions jumped at Vector's sudden scream, watching as the crocodile whirled around and ran the opposite direction.

"Wh…What's up with him?" Charmy piqued, Silver's eyes narrowing as he turned around, his jaw dropping as he caught sight of what Vector had seen.

Charmy blinked, watching as his silver friend suddenly screeched in horror and ran after Vector.

"What…" Charmy froze as he heard a growl behind him. Slowly, turning around, his body froze with shock.

In front of him was… a rather large, scratch that, humongous dog… humping Teletubbies dolls… and a BARNEY!

"What…?" Charmy shivered at the nausea that ran through him at the sight. Gagging slightly, he realized why his two companions were running away.

The dog, larger than Silver, was directing his attention at him. With bead eyes, it halted it's 'mating' and was focusing his hungry, or horny, attention at him.

He trembled, backing up slightly, watching as the Giga-Dog, as of now what he would be named, lifted his lips in a snarl.

Charmy froze. The dog didn't move.

…

"NOOOOOO!" Charmy made a mad dash for it, screaming as the Giga-Dog released a howl before thoroughly running after the bee.

"NOOOOO!" Charmy sobbed as his wings fluttered furiously, "I don't wanna be raped!"

"Nyaaah!" He squealed as the dog latched onto his backpack, his much smaller frame twirling madly around to get the dog off of him.

"Ahh!" He screamed after minutes of mad spinning, his body collapsing on the ground. Clenching his eyes, he whispered his prayers as he waited for the damnable Giga-Dog to take over him…

Nothing happened.

Opening his eyes, he shakily got up, his eyes immediately falling on the scene before him.

"Noo! My Aqua-Man!" Indeed, the dog's new bed partner was a freakin' plastic toy.

"He just wanted to be loved." Silver suddenly whispered hauntingly behind him. Charmy jumped in fright, his eyes narrowing at his two 'loyal' companions.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? LEAVING ME LIKE THAT! YOU ASSES! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"Ack! Charmy! I can't breathe!"

"Hey whoa! Buddy! Calm down!" Vector yelped as the bee focused his strangling attentions at him.

"I WAS GONNA GET RAPED YOU SHITHEAD! RAPED! YOU MADE ME THINK I WAS GONNA LOSE MY FUCKING VIRGINITY TO A FUCKING RABID DOG!"

…

"You…" Silver started, "You've never been laid?"

Charmy's eyes widened as he realized that he had just blurted out a rather dark and well kept secret.

"PWAHAHAHAHAHA!" His companions burst into laughter, the bee's face filling with red as he profusely yelled out useless defenses.

"We… HAVE to get you a woman!" Silver choked out, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I already got my eyes on someone." Charmy mumbled, Vector's eyes widening before a perverted grin fell on his face. Throwing his arm over the bee, he barked,

"Don't tell me it's the young sexy little Spanish teacher?" Just as Silver was restoring from his previous laughter, he burst out once more in painful racks of screamed amusement.

"Wah? No!" Charmy's face heated up in red. Of course it wasn't the Spanish teacher. It was more like…

"What about the girl in Math? She's been trying to get up your tree." The crocodile chortled.

Charmy fumed, his face an impossible shade of red out of his embarrassment and anger, "It's not funny!"

"Sorry buddy…" The crocodile wheezed, sliding in a mental note to figure out Charmy's love.

"Well, what are we gonna do about _this_?" Charmy inquired, motioning their glitter covered bodies.

Silver opened his mouth to answer, but abruptly froze as he heard a familiar voice.

"Silver? What are _you_ doing **here**?" Thick and dangerous, he slowly turned to the source of the voice, gulping as he caught sight of the venomous look, knowing he was in for trouble.

_She was looking rather green…_

* * *

She knew she shouldn't have. Especially after seeing the effects of it, she knew much better than to do it, but really, it was just a measly little taste.

…at first.

But… it tasted bad… and good… and amazing… and _so addicting_. She took another sip… and another…. And another…

And she was ashamed of herself…

But right now, she wasn't even in the right mind to be so.

And all she could think about was how dizzy everything was and how she kept tripping and that strange urge to giggle like a madwoman and bathing in ketchup…

It smelled like cheese….

And it was really hard to walk, but it didn't really hurt whenever she fell….

Maybe that stuff was an invincibility potion, a pain reliever? She couldn't feel anything really, and as she said before, she didn't feel anything when she tripped and landed square on her face. So it temporarily took pain huh…

Are the effects permanent? Wouldn't that be awesome? No wonder people drink!

"EHeeheheheHHEHEHEHEH-Whooo, wow! Omygosh! Bill Cosby! Walooo…" She giggled again as she stumbled through the hallway, ignoring the spinning walls, well only to her, and the strange shift in the wall and the equally strange and familiar men walking out of it.

"Wher…Where…. WHERE… IS DA KETCHUP! WHERE DA KETCHUP! WHOOT-WHOOOOT!" She sang, ignoring the looks of disbelief on the male's faces as she passed them, happily skipping and waving her hand in the air.

"_Cosmo_?" Flies would have surely nestled in his mouth. Twirling happily, her eyes landed on the fox who had uttered her name in pure disbelief.

"Heehee!" She giggled, "Tails! You-You heehee!"

She began twirling again, walking away from them. "Co-Cosmo! Wait!"

Tails carelessly leaned the hedgehog against the wall before running after the female, skidding to a stop and blocking her path.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he halted her spinning as he balanced her tipsy form, her eyes staring hazily at him.

"Cosmo?" His eyes widened as he realized that look, "Are you _drunk_?"

It sounded so weird. So _wrong_. Cosmo and drunk did not go in the same sentence. She was too innocent, to naïve, to do something like that.

Or maybe it was her naivety that led her to drinking? Was Sonic right? Maybe she _was_ less innocent than she led on…

No. One of those IDIOTS tricked his poor innocent Cosmo into drinking! She probably didn't even know what was going on!

"Cosmo? Who did this to you?"

She giggled, "Nobody silly! I woke up and nobody was everywhere so I walked into this… ROOOM! A ROOOOOOOOM!" She squealed happily before continuing, "And there was juice EVERYWHERE! I knew it wasn't juice. It didn't smell like juice!"

She giggled and leaned on him, arching her back, "But I kneeeew it was beeeeeeer! And EEEEEEEVERYONE was drinking that stuff… good stuff-AND WHAT? I GOT SO BOOORED AND INTERESTED AND BORED AND CURIOUS AND YELLOW THAT I HAD TO TRY SOME! I'M SUPPOSED TO GO TO JAIL FOR OVER-AGED DRINKING! WHHHYYYYY? WHAT DID I DO WROOOONG?" She screamed, sobbing, but then began giggling again, her eyes trailing on Tails's face.

His mouth was hung open in disbelief, his eyes so wide in shock.

Sonic was struggling so hard with his laughter. It hurt to even chuckle! But it was so fucking hilarious!

Cosmo's eyes fell on his open mouth, her gaze suddenly heavy as she lunged forward, throwing her arms around the fox and crashing her lips against his, thrusting her tongue in his open mouth.

That's it. Sonic was going to die from laughter. Not just die, but slowly and painfully suffocate from wheezing and screaming all at the same time.

"Told you she wasn't as innocent as you thought!" He gasped through laughs and racked coughs.

But the fox couldn't answer; he was too busy being assaulted by his supposed innocent girlfriend, although he couldn't help but push back with equal force.

So much for innocence, her tongue was _sinful_.

Sonic died from laughter.

Okay, not really, but he _did_ faint from it.

* * *

Yes, he was a satisfied man.

Grinning like an idiot, he carried his now clothed girlfriend on his back out of the room he had dragged her in, both thoroughly satisfied with their needs. Pressing against her thighs, he smirked at her elicited moan.

"Are you sober now?" He grinned as she mumbled incoherently into his neck.

Picking up his walkie talkie, he pressed the white button, informing all the others of his capture.

"AHHHHHH!" A shrill scream echoed followed by the faint sound of a wail that was getting closer and closer.

He squinted, his eyes as he caught sight of something darting towards him. Who was…

His answers were quickly answered as a rabbit came darting towards him like a cannonball, a screaming walkie talkie in her hands.

Knuckles blinked, still stunned before he realized that Cream was darting towards them.

Hopping out of the way, he effectively dodged the live speeding bullet as she zoomed past him, the sound of her cries and the wailing walkie talkie fading.

"…I thought Amy was the one who stole the walkie talkie." Knuckles blinked at Rouge's notion.

* * *

"Err… Hey Blaze…" Silver laughed nervously. She narrowed her eyes at them, herself taking a slight green hue as she held her breath, trying her best to retrain herself from leaping forward and _strangling_ the hedgehog.

"How are you…err… doing?"

"What…," She finally let go of her breath, although her voice had taken that low, dangerous, silky and thick tone, "…are you doing here?"

"Oh-Err… Yeah… About that…"

"Blaze! Hey!" Charmy and Vector piped in unison, big grins on their faces, though it didn't falter the deep scowl penetrated on the cat's face.

"Silver," He squeaked a bit, a shiver crawling up his spine as she repeated, "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Well, I-ummm am here be-because I am-errr visiting Knuckles because he is-ermmm sick and needs to be taken care of with love and gay compassion!" He finished with a smile that spoke '_No, I'm not lying, believe me!'_

"Love… and gay compassion?" Blaze recited coolly, her eyes trailing over his attire and weaponry, Silver gulping as sweat began to participate on his body.

"Yeah! You know…" He slumped in defeat, knowing that she didn't buy it for a second.

"We err…" He sighed and Charmy stepped in,

"We were all together upstairs when Amy burst into our room all drunk and stuff and we were with her but we turned around for just a sec-"

"ONE SECOND!" Vector barked out, emphasizing that this was clearly not their fault.

"Yeah… and then she was gone so we're on Operation Find a Half-Naked Hot Chick!" Silver slapped the back of the bee's head.

"Stupid! You're not supposed to tell the enemy the mission!" He hissed and Charmy began blubbering apologies profusely.

Blaze's eyes narrowed as she caught the hidden slip up in Charmy's sentence.

"What were you guys all doing together?" The males froze, CAUGHT written all over them.

"Oh, uhh… we were…" Silver started, but Charmy just flatly pointed out.

"Spying." Silver swore that the cat froze up fearfully for a second, although her eyes burned with fury that literal flames were bursting in her eye, the wind around her freezing and heating at the same time, her tail twitching madly.

'_We're so FUCKED!' _

"Spying!" She roared out as the men froze fearfully, their eyes wide in fright as the cat burst into real flames, "You sick bastards!"

They screamed, breaking into a run as the cat chased them, literally hot on their trail.

* * *

He was floating, he was sure. Not just floating, but happily hovering in a blissful embrace of peace and true happiness. Maybe he had died and gone to heaven?

No need of explaining his happiness on and ON – no one wants to hear that, we just need to know you're… '_happy'_.

"Wow…" He whispered dazedly as he stared unfocusedly at the wall, the female under him snoring softly. He was aware that the blue hedgehog was also no longer awake, seeing as his sounds had died out, but that didn't matter, because he was in pure bliss…

"…Tails?" Tails blinked at the sound of his name, the world still foggy and hazy as he stared at the strangely attired purple chameleon in front of him.

"Er…Marko?" Espio blinked, disbelief leaking onto his face as he stared at the unfocused and rather dizzy looking fox, the same one he had usually admired for his impressive intelligence and personality.

Obviously, in front of him was not that usual intellectual fox, rather, a member of the idiot group of bumbling idiots and morons he was usually surrounded by.

Beside him was a giggling unknown female, her body wavering and her cheeks holding a strange pink hue.

It didn't take long to figure out she was drunk.

"FLUFFY PURPLE THINGYYYYYY!" She pounced on him, much like Amy had earlier, but instead, she just squeezed him before darting off into another direction.

It was official: The world had officially gone mad.

"Espio." He corrected the fox's mistaken name, his voice cool, indifferent as it echoed around the walls, his pristine eerie yellow glowing eyes falling on the unmoving hedgehog that lay several feet away from them.

"Espio…" Tails repeated, a blank look on his face, blinking several times.

…

"Espio!" His eyes lit up with recognition as he blinked furiously before smiling sheepishly,

"Hey Espio…" His eyes trailed on him, his apologetic eyes transitioning into disbelief and incredulity.

"Uhh… What's with the get-up? And the… gun?"

"We're going half naked hot chick hunting" He stated simply, as if it was completely normal.

"Half… naked… hot chick hunting?" He repeated slowly, unable to believe he heard right.

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…What the fuck?"

Espio sighed, "The females had consumed a remarkable amount of alcohol and are now running loose with missing articles of clothing and mad intentions."

"So you're… hunting them."

"Yes."

"_Ay, Espio, ya there?"_ The static voice cracked, catching Tails's attention.

"Is that Knuckles?" He questioned, but Espio ignored him,

"What do you want?"

"_I caught Rouge."_ Espio's eyes narrowed,

"Of course you did." He wasn't stupid, and was very aware of what they did in his absence.

"_Yeah… Anyway-"_ The walkie talkie was abruptly snatched from Espio.

"Hey Knuckles!"

"_Tails? Hey! Where've ya been? Ya got Sonic?"_ At the reminder of the blue hedgehog, his blue eyes darted towards the fallen form of the male before shifting back to the device.

"Yeah, I have him, but we sorta got into a fight."

"_What?"_

"Yeah, look, no time for explanations, he needs medical attention."

"_Shit, look, meet us as the main entrance; I'll get the first-aid kit."_ Tails handed the device back to Espio.

"Think you can help me?"

"…Yeah." They lifted the hedgehog, each holding him from one side as they began walking.

"…Fuck." Tails abruptly stopped, his lip pursed.

"What?"

"I just made out with my drunk girlfriend."

"Oh…"

"Damn."

"What's so bad about it?"

"That was her first kiss."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Fuck."

* * *

"Waaaah!" They screamed as they tripped down the stairs in their run, yelping every time their bodies bounced on the marble steps.

"AAAAHHHH!" Their girlish screams echoed as they yelled even more in fright, their eyes darting at the launched fire balls shot at them.

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" Silver shrieked as one of the flaming infernos bounced on him.

Finally reaching the bottom of the ground, he began rolling, screaming out the fire instructions.

"Stop! Halt! Roll! Stop! Halt! Roll! ROLL! FUCK! AHHHH!" The other two males stood up and watched him, the cat calmly walking up beside them as the three merely stood there, watching as the silver hedgehog screamed and continuously rolled, long after the fire had diminished.

"Is he ever gonna stop?" Vector questioned, eyeing the hedgehog. Blaze blinked,

"Probably not. Silver can be wise at times, but he's pretty dense…" She thought for a while, before adding, "…and stupid."

"Well…" Charmy fidgeted with his fingers, "Shouldn't we… err… you know, tell him he's not on fire?"

The stared at him, not doing anything, that is, until Blaze bluntly shot another ball of fire at him, igniting him on fire once more.

"No need."

* * *

Technically, and professionally, and _supposedly_, he was supposed to be heading straight for the main entrance, but it was _very_ hard when his girlfriend kept dragging him into _every room they passed. _

And he was male. Very, very male.

"Knuckles…" She started, tugging him to another direction, straight for another door.

"Rouge, Sonic's hurt. We really shou-"

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT!" A loud, billowy voice echoed through the halls, the echidna and somewhat sober bat watching as the pink female hedgehog skipped down the hall, holding a basket of cucumbers…? No… Play-Do? Whatever, she was carrying cucumber shaped clay and tossing them as if they were mere flower petals at a wedding, the items sticking and flattening when colliding with the wall.

"WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?" She repeated, screaming happily, "Wait… Who let the dogs out? Wh-Why would anyone let them out? WHY? WHHHHHHYYYYYY?"

"Amy?" Knuckles called her, her green eyes falling on them before sparkling merrily as she skipped towards them.

"Did… Did _you_ let the dogs out?" She blinked innocently as she leaned forward on her heels, smiling adorably,

"Er… no?" He was blown back by her sudden outburst.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU LET THE DOGS OUT?" She suddenly burst into tears, falling into a heap on the ground as she rolled down the hall.

"Wha-! Amy!" Knuckles ran after her, but for some reason, Amy was rolling in a speed as if she was spinning down a hill. How the hell did she do that?

"PUPPIES! PUPPIES! PUPPIES! MAYO! Mayo…? MAYOOOOOOO!" She squealed, a large staircase coming into view.

"Ungh!" Knuckles's eyes widened as he realized she was heading directly towards the stairs.

"Amy! AMY!" He began running faster, but it was too late, she already went over the edge. His eyes widened as he looked over the stairs, only to find her giggling every time she fell on a step.

"What the…" He sweat dropped at her happy squeal, so busy with his incredulity that he didn't notice that his girlfriend decided to follow Amy's example.

"Ar-" His mouth popped open as he watched the bat bounce of the edge, twirling in the air as she too began bouncing down the large staircase, her giggles joining Amy's.

Maybe it the weirdness of it all was the abnormal amount of stairs in the damn staircase! They just kept bouncing and bouncing and bouncing…

Amy laughed as she finally fell at the bottom, opening her eyes and staring up at the purple female above her.

"Hey kitty kitty!" She giggled as Blaze stared disbelievingly at her, Charmy and Vector now looking away from the burning hedgehog to the giggling one.

"See you later alligator!" She laughed, pointing childishly at Vector before patting Charmy on the head,

"HONEYNUT CHEERIOS!" She squealed happily, the incredulous look on the groups' faces sending her into a desire to roll again, so roll, she did.

"What the f…" Charmy trailed off as a screaming green female suddenly came into view. Running down one hall and making her way through the grand space of… the ballroom?

"PILLOWS AND TURTLES SITTING IN A BATHROOM! KETCHUP AND MOUTARD IN FREEEEEENCH! I LOOOOOOOOOVE FREEEEEENCH TOOOOOOAAAASSSST!"

"This is getting waaaay too... insane." Knuckles grumbled as he finally reached the end of the stairs.

Silver, who miraculously was not on fire anymore, seeing as he had the strange ability to recover from strange injuries whenever deemed necessary… or something?

"Amy! My love! Come back! Don't roll awwaaaa-"

"Silver." He froze at her voice, his eyes warming up in fear and unspoken feelings.

"Er… Yes Blaze?"

"COSMO! COME BACK!" An orange fox burst into the room, his pace frantic as he stumbled several times, his final stumble sending him to the ground as he lay unmoving, not uttering a sound.

"Hey, Tails is here!" Charmy pointed at the now screaming fox on the ground, "But…"

His eyes narrowed, "Where's Sonic?"

"Knuckles, do you have the items?" They turned to Espio, an unconscious hedgehog leaning onto him.

"Sonic! Whoa! What happened to him?" Vector yelled, his eyes wide at the beaten up state the blue hedgehog was in, but he soon realized that Tails was in a slightly better, but similar state.

"GIVE ME YOP! MEH MAMA! YOP MEH MAMA!" Cream swung happily on the large chandelier, her legs dangling as she sang happily.

And they were sort of smiling… that is, until she whipped out a large pain ball gun, destroyed the lights so the whole room would fall into a blanket of darkness…

And an all out paint ball war started.

* * *

"It's quiet…" Silver whispered to his comrades. "_Too_ quiet…

His side: The really freaked out and somewhat perverted non-drunk males.

Them VS The really _really_ drunk females.

Yes, even Blaze whipped up a few drinks as payback towards Silver and had confiscated herself of her shirt as well, and Silver was literally foaming at the mouth at the sight of her lacy purple bra.

"I can't believe how utterly stupid this is!" Tails whispered harshly, lifting the rather heavy army hat above his eyes. Silver ignored him, continuing with more… important manners.

"Alright gentlemen, what are we aware of involving the enemy?" He whispered lowly, his eyes darting from place to place.

"Uncontrollable giggling." Knuckles responded immediately.

"Random impulses and phrases." Tails grumbled, his eyes trailing to the wall as he recalled the incident with a small blush.

"Unstable movement!" Charmy threw in.

"Desires of confiscating their clothing." Vector mumbled, a lecherous smile in place.

"Wait…" Tails's eyes narrowed, "Cosmo is still fully clothed."

All their eyes were glued to the item as a single white skirt fluttered above them, all watching as it softly landed on the ground.

Tails got a nose bleed.

And then, a small, blue inky ball flew their way, passing by them as it splattered the wall.

"THEY'RE HEEEEERE!" Silver cried out as he rolled to the side, pumping up his gun as multiple shots began darting their way.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" Vector launched multiple paint bullets, but that damn rabbit kept jumping all over the place!

Grunting, he switched his target to the supposedly harmless green female…

"HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" He ducked, barely avoiding the huge glob of paint soaring above him.

"WE ARE SPAAAAAARTAAAA!" Amy and Cream flew above them on a vine, their screams and cries erupting as they dropped multiple paint balls at them.

"TAKE COVER!"

"AHHHHH!"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOO!" Charmy cried out as the big blue splattered against his back, sending him to the ground as he laid unmoving, occasional yellows, purples, reds, and greens added on him.

"We lost one! We lost one!"

"CHARMY!" Vector rolled to his friend, flipping him onto his back. "No! WHYYYY? HE WAS SO YOUNG!"

Espio leaned against the makeshift blockade, hopping up to shoot bullets at the females, but while drunk, they were rather skillful. Grunting as a yellow paintball splattered against his shoulder, he ducked as a torrent of balls launched towards him.

"Damn…" He mumbled, but rose again to get back in the field.

Soon, Rouge and Blaze were zooming by on vines, throwing paint grenades, bombs that literally blew up in paint.

"WHERE DO ALL THESE FUCKING VINES COME FROM?" Silver screamed, jumping out of the way of the pain bomb, a small orange splatter spraying against his side.

"HOOOOOOOLY FUUUUUUCK!" He didn't have enough time, the huge grenade was going to hit him, directly on his head, and he was going to die.

"No, no no no no NO! I'm sorry that I said all those dirty things about B-"

And now he was wondering why he was suddenly in a closet.

"What…?" His eyes scanned the tiny storage room. Wasn't he on the battlefield a few seconds ago?

"Silver…" He shivered; that thick, sultry voice singing against his ears. He knew that voice. Oh, he _**knew**_ that voice. But he never knew he'd ever hear that seductive tone, much less _receive_ it.

He drew in a shuddery breath, his skin burning as her tongue danced across his shoulder.

"Bl…Blaze…" He breathed out, shakily turning around, but he didn't get the chance to look at her, she smashed her lips to his, shoving him against the wall as she ravaged his mouth.

His eyebrows shot up, his eyes wider than plates, his body more heated than he ever thought possible.

Blaze was… was kissing him….

Blaze was kissing him!

His eyes drooping, he pushed back, wrapping his arms around her as her hands slinked around his chest.

He dreamt of this, so many times, but this, this heated make out session, was so much better than the fantasy…

Fantasy… Blaze… Blaze would never do this. At least, not in the right mind…

He pulled her closer, trying to savor the sweetness she held, to hold onto it, but although the heat burned him with an incredible desire he never knew he had, he couldn't do it. Not when she didn't even know what _she_ was doing.

Dammit! Why couldn't he do it? He'd been dreaming of this for years. And now, now she was the one fulfilling for him and he couldn't…

No. He'd never do that to Blaze. Not to Blaze. Not to _his_ Blaze.

Pulling away, she broke out in a cry as her eyes found his, catching him as she leaned forward once more, attempting to capture his lips, but he pulled back, only allowing a shuddery light brush.

She growled, and he shook his head, "Blaze… not like this…"

She continued to press against his lips, pulling away when she was in need of air. "We…Can't…"

Her kisses were driving him insane! He could barely pull out a string of words between their heated contact. "You're… drunk…"

Regrettably, he forced her away, gripping her shoulder gently as he forced her to look at him, sadly taking note that she was indeed drunk, that hazy look in her eyes…

"Blaze, don't get me wrong. I love doing this with you, more than you'll ever be able to imagine. You have no idea how much I _want_ you." His voice was pleading, but he couldn't seem to force it away.

"Then have me." Damn her sultry voice! It was so delectably seductive and enticing! And her fire ignited looks…

"I… I can't. Not like this. Not when you don't even know what you're doing…" He let his fingers finger her soft hair, her lilac scent drifting over to him.

"You're drunk dammit!" He cried out, mostly to himself as he pulled away from another kiss, wondering how many minutes it had been since his last speech.

"I'm… not… drunk…" She mumbled between kisses, her hands clawing up his back. He'd cherish the marks to come.

"Yes you are…" He mumbled, pushing into another kiss, but it was her that broke the kiss this time,

"No, I'm not. Silver, I'm sober."

And that's when he finally took in the small adorable red tint on her cheeks.

"What do you mean you… You're fully clothed." He finished lamely. She smiled slightly,

"I only had a few drinks, and I might be a little dizzy…" Smiled up at him, leaning closer, and in her low voice, he didn't need anything else. "But I know what I'm doing…"

* * *

"FINALLY!" Amy cried out, her ear, along with many other faces, pressed up against the door, "I thought they were NEVER going to get together. It's about damn time!"

"I thought you guys were drunk." Sonic piped, he being the only male who was perfectly clean.

"We can't be drunk while Silver and Blaze finally get together!"

"How does that even work?" Charmy added, his mouth pursing in confusion.

"Who cares? They finally got together!" Amy exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air for emphasis as she eyed Cream, the female rolling her eyes as she backed away from the door.

"You think they'll sleep with each other in the closet?" The rabbit piqued, her ears twitching out of habit when she was thinking.

"Once again, who cares? At least they got together." Rouge added, tying the straps to her pajama pants.

"Forget all this," Knuckles's eye twitched as he surveyed the colorful area, pulling out a mop as he held it towards "You guys are cleaning this up!"

"Wha-No!"

"Knuckles! Come on!"

"Buddy! Please! I'll give you my money!"

"Why the fuck don't you have any maids?" They all stopped their chorus of groans, considering Amy's thought.

"Yeah, seriously, you have more than 5 billion dollars and you can't even get a damn maid?" Tails cried out, backing away from the sloppy and wet stick of cleaning.

"Look, I don't care!" Knuckles turned around, picking up the bucket of water as he turned back to them.

"You will clean up this mes-" His eyes narrowed, a frown falling on his face.

They were all sleeping; each knocked out and sprawled on the ground.

"You guys are such bastards." He growled.

* * *

Why did her back hurt so much?

No, it didn't really hurt, but it was a hell of a lot sore. Stiff, sore, and very groggy.

Lids fluttering open, her green emerald eyes revealed, she stared up at the ceiling, that annoying sunlight filtering down on her face.

And WHY couldn't she MOVE?

Propping on her elbows, she tried to lift herself, only to find her source of discomfort and reason as to why she couldn't get up, the damn blue hedgehog was sprawled on her stomach, his face dangerously close to her swells.

"Nngh…" She grunted, easing herself out of his hold on her, but the instant she removed his pillow, being her stomach, his head smacked the tile ground.

"Ah FUCK!" He shouted, but her soft hand clamped on his mouth, her hard but soft 'Shh!' drifting in his ears.

"Everybody's sleeping!" She whispered harshly, her eyes falling on her comrades. Tails was sprawled on his stomach, his soft snores and drool colliding with the ground, Rouge's legs thrown on his back, her head nestled on Vector's tail, her limbs tangled with Cream's arms, although the bee had his body wrapped around the rabbit, clutching her almost as if she was a teddy bear, and Cosmo was lying on ALL of them.

"Ahh…" She reached up, stretching her muscles, a deep sigh and moan escaping her, unaware of the heavy, more so lustful eyes watching her.

Eyeing the group again, a rather evil glint sparkled in her eye, and she motioned Sonic to follow her as she softly tip-toed out of the room.

Once they were a safe distance, he finally spoke, "What are you doing?"

She smirked evilly, and Sonic found that she looked so damn sexy like that; he began to have a hard time hiding his huge bulge. How was it that Sally had to give him a full rub-down to elicit a small boner, but Amy just had to lower her eyes and glance at him with those eyes of hers and he was already hard and undressing her with his eyes.

Damn…

What did this mean for him and Sally?

No… What did this mean for him and _Amy_? Did he even have a chance with her? She already declared that the feelings she once held for him were gone, but… they couldn't be completely gone. Maybe… Maybe, he could reignite that flame, correct his mistake, and make something of them.

And he could imagine it, that sweet edge at the tip of his tongue, taunting him, as if he was a man without food for days, and when food is suddenly there, he can only reach out, his fingertips brushing against the desires, but never able to lean forward and capture.

Walking into the kitchen, Sonic's eyes curiously trailed over her, wondering what on earth she was doing.

It didn't take long to figure it out, not when she was filling up a large bucket of ice and water.

"You know how screwed you're going to be." She grinned.

"Nu uh! _We're_ going to be screwed." She stated.

"What do you m-" He closed his mouth, his eyes falling on the empty bucket she held out to him. And how could he deny her, with her eyes shining beautifully with mirth and mischief, her dazzling smile weakening his knees, all the while dissipating his resolve?

No, he couldn't deny her, and so with a grin, he took the bucket, filling it with the frozen cubes and chilled water.

And he also realized how absolutely adorable she looked when she was trying to hold her laughter. Her cheeks were a bright red, her eyes sparkling with jollity, her lip pursing slightly in order to keep the bubbly sound from erupting.

"On my three." She whispered, smiling at him, and his heart sang.

"One…" He readied his bucket.

"Two…" She made his heart leap.

"THREE!"

"AHHHH!"

"WHAT THE FUUUUCK?"

"C-C-C-COLD!"

"WHY IS THERE KETCHUP?"

"AMY! SONIC! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" But they were already gone, scurrying from the scene, their laughter fading away.

Sonic ran with her, having no trouble at all keeping his pace with her, but was rather impressed at how fast she was.

And looking now, at her smiling face, that radiant smile, that vibrant shine…

His eyes lingered on the beauty, wondering how much of a big idiot he was back then. How did he not see this, _her_, how did he not see _her_?

He must have been blind, stupid, and dense enough to make an illness out of it to miss this, to miss his chance with _her_.

'_How could I have given up this?'_

* * *

Another ending! Chapter 9 is complete! Hear from ya later with Chapter 10!

Paranoid Crack Abuser.


	10. Chapter 10

Well I'm back! Took a while to get this chapter done, and I hope it's worth it.

Recently, I've been reading Silver x Amy fics, and as adorable as they are (and addicting too. Try them out. They're not as sexy or awesome as ShadAmy smut is, but it's really nice.) I kinda thought that maybe I portrayed Silver as an OOC idiot in the past few chapters, and I want you guys to tell me what you think, 'kay?

DO NOT OWN SEGA.

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 10

Hey! Since When Did I Have A Family AND Have to Get Needles on THE SAME DAY?

* * *

"Where are they?" Rouge hiss venomously, rapidly aiming the taken paint gun left and right. To say the least, she was furious, but her temper had its own issue. The little bastards had ruined her hair, and made her break one of _her French Pierre nails_.

They would pay.

Tails blinked sleepily, his steps in following the group lacking to a lazy stroll. Sure, he had been angry and surprised at first, but years with Amy had taught him patience. It was just a thing when she got bored, or when she decided to spice things up.

Both ways, it would lead to something fun.

_Most_ of the time.

Of course, he didn't appreciate too much the dumping on his girlfriend, and had promptly ordered her to go change before they started their pointless search. Of course, it was all for her well-being - she might get sick… and her adorable pajamas were _white_.

But then again, another other than him, it seemed Cosmo expected it as well. She too wasn't surprised by Amy's behavior, and had accompanied him by his side in the lazy walk, although her steps were much more graceful.

"Hey Knuckles…" Charmy yawned out, stretching his legs with a small cry of pleasure.

"Yeah…" He grumbled. He wasn't surprised either, but that didn't make him any less grouchy. It was bad enough he hated mornings, although it used to be somewhat pleasant back then, guarding the Master Emerald, but after being locked into a sealed dimension, life toppled into a completely different scenario.

Back then, life had been hectic with adventures, but all at once, everything started to disappear – the problems, the emeralds, the power – they all just… left, and life had calmed and became domesticated, degrading their special abilities and lives into the normal ones of the people they saved.

Funny, it was probably just coincidence or those wrong-time things, but all the fading events had occurred, maybe a couple of months after Amy left…

"There was this weird dog in your house yesterday. When did you guys get a dog?"

"Dog?" Knuckles frowned, eyeing Rouge, "We don't have a dog."

Vector's eyes glinted slightly, his eyes falling on the bee.

'_A girl that he likes…'_ He yawned lightly, his eyes washing over the group as he recalled yesterday's conversation, _'… it wouldn't happen to be one of ours, would it?'_

Rouge… Nah. It just wasn't possible. First of all, Rouge was tied to Knuckles, and the bee, from past experiences, was _very aware_ of the echidna's capabilities, and _very terrified_ of them, so he wouldn't even _think_ of having anything remotely similar to attraction. Sure, Rouge was attractive – very attractive, but no one would dare lay their eyes on her while she was with the red echidna.

And second, and probably most sensible: he had never shown any sign of feelings towards Rouge. If there were any, Vector would have surely seen it, so he immediately crossed her out.

Blaze?

….

Just…_no_.

Cosmo? Possibly. She was rather cute, and somewhat resembled a flower. Bees were into that, right?

But then again, Charmy had failed to show any sign of attraction, _and_ she was taken.

Errm… Amy? A very likely possibility. She was incredibly hot, funny, a really great drinking buddy, and she'd spent her childhood with them, so Charmy _could_ have developed a little crush…

But… nah. Call it instincts, but Vector knew it wasn't Amy.

Then…

"Cream…?" Vector whispered, his eyebrows slowly rising as a realization began to form before him. Cream. Why not? The rabbit was very hot, very sweet, and _very single._

He eyed the rabbit, the once adorable little bunny that had now blossomed into a very beautiful woman. Her lengthy ears were a great attraction magnet, for they looked so soft and thin and velvety that it had men twitching to touch it. Her big brown eyes had remained large over the years, and the color of her fur blended so nicely with the shade of her brown hues. Body-wise… well, it had men drooling over her. She was toned, and the body had really outdone itself to fill in the curves properly.

And it was the bunny tail. He wasn't sure what it was, but the men at the school based their judgments on tails just as much as on chest size, and bunny tails were probably the biggest attraction to ever hit, next to leopard tails and, to those who loved short tails, the strange abandoning of short, puppy tails to that of hedgehogs, but _that_ hadn't reached its peak yet. That was Sonic's fault though…

Anyway, Cream's little ball of fur was the apple in men's eyes.

And she was _single_…

'_No, bad Vector. Charmy likes Cream. Stop thinking such dirty, dirty thoughts.'_ He grinned lecherously to himself. Then again, he could be wrong. Charmy could've liked someone outside the group but…

_Whatever_!

His eyes fell on the floating bee who made it seem like he could sleep while flying.

After a few moments, Vector's expression softened upon watching the bee. _'We've come so far. How long has it been? And we've been together for so long… how many times have I worried if that would change?'_

He saw her angry pout and heard her heart-warming words: _"Don't be stupid! If ANY of you decides to leave then I'll PERSONALLY return to come and drag your ass back, got it?"_

He, Espio, and Charmy had always been together. From the start, they had formed a pact and ventured through brotherhood. He had often come across Sonic's group, laughed at the hilarious scenarios of Amy attacking Sonic, tooled around with Tails upon mechanics, listened to music with Knuckles, had shared endearing tea parties with the rabbit family: they had _memories_.

Funny thing was, even though they didn't really know it back then, he had considered them a part of his group. The Sonic team was his buddies, and little Amy and little Cream were his sisters.

They were a _family_.

Years had passed, and so much had happened, but still that relationship was intact. Was it because of Sonic's awesome adventures? Or Tails' fun machines? Or Knuckles' funny issues? Or maybe it was because of Amy's incapability of letting anyone lose grasp of the other? Or Cream's tea parties that kept everyone running back?

It didn't matter, and now, their family had grown. More faces, more smiles, more _memories_.

"We've come far…" He whispered, closing his eyes as a smile crept on his face. Vector… was at peace.

"Rouge," Cream started, stretching lightly as she tugged the bottom of the orange tank top, "I know that you want to murder Sonic and Amy right now, but do consider the facts. We are in a five floor mansion with two grand ballrooms and forty bedrooms. How in the _world_ do you expect to find them?"

Rouge's eyes narrowed as she clenched her teeth, but didn't answer, for she was trying to come up with one.

Meanwhile, Tails had begun to grow hot with ire as realization dawned upon them. How did he not think of this before? Amy… was with Sonic. AMY was with _SONIC_!

The words of last night burned in his mind, and he curled his fist, his teeth gnashing together as he pictured his smiling friend… and that bastard! A new sense of anger washed over him, and he wouldn't mind attacking Sonic once more. How could he say such things? Such things… about _Amy_!

That bastard didn't even realize the utter _**crap**_ that left his mouth. Amy was a person! She was his friend! And Sonic! Sonic just acted like the egotistical son-of-a-bitch he was!

Truth be told, Sonic wasn't _really_ a bad guy. His heart was in the right place, but he never thought of what _HIS_ **damn** actions did! He thought about saving people, but he could never save people from the one fucking thing that really affected them the most: himself. He never even realized it! His actions, his words, attacked people everywhere, and he never noticed it! Sonic never noticed!

'_What a bastard!' _

And Amy! She was with that bastard! How could… how could she be so _**stupid**_? _She_ of ALL people knew of how much of an **ASS** Sonic was, and still, she did something as _STUPID_ as sneak off with him in a giddy run!

But she didn't KNOW! She had no CLUE as to what Sonic's true motives were! She was probably not even aware Sonic was after her affection! She-

"Tails?" Her chime-like voice tinkled like bells in the spring. He opened his eyes, his stomach jumping at the sudden crashing of reality, although they burst into flutters as he looked at her sweet face and her big blue eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She spoke quietly, but he had adjusted to it. It was just naturally what she did – she was a shy person, and he was okay with it. He could never really picture himself with a loud person like Rouge or Amy anyway.

"I… I'm fine." It wouldn't do good to trouble poor Cosmo with his problems. He only did that with Amy.

"Tails…" His eyes lowered, a new heat rushed in him as her delicate fingers made contact with his fur, her fingers sending little bolts of tingles.

And he lost himself in her electric like blue eyes.

"I…" She bit her lip, lowering her head a little before rising up so fast she almost knocked the wind out of Tails, but he was too surprised by the sudden, hard determination swirling around her.

"I want you to tell me what's wrong. I need to know what's happening with you so I can… so I can help you, Tails!" She finished with a blush, and Tails smiled warmly. How could he deny her? With her shiny green hair framing the curve of her face and the adorably little blush on her cheeks with a cute little smile on her lips?

"I'm worried about Amy." He finally confessed.

"Amy? Why would you be worried? I'm sure she's fine."

"She's with Sonic." He spat. Cosmo's eyebrows drew together and a frown marred her features.

"What's wrong with that?" He had a sudden urge to go run and hide. He felt some sort of… guilt and anger at Cosmo. It wasn't her fault she didn't know, and he didn't want her to know, but he… kind of resented the fact she didn't know. She didn't understand, and he could never sympathize, because damn, **damn** Amy _always_ understood him, and because of that **damnable** woman, he kept comparing everyone to her.

It wasn't like the love between him and the pink hedgehog was romantic – _that_, he saved for Cosmo, but it was hard when he wanted her and she wasn't there. She was there when he needed her, but not when he wanted her. How fucked up was that?

In all honesty, he often thought everything would just be easier if he loved Amy the way he… well, the way he felt about Cosmo, but he just couldn't think of Amy that way. It didn't work.

Cream muttered something, catching the fox's attention at the mention of his hedgehog friend's name.

"What?" He leaned closer, staring at the back of the rabbit's head.

She tilted her head, enough to look back at them, although her eyes refused to meet the sight of the walking couple.

"I said, Amy will be fine. She can take care of herself."

Tails frowned, "But she's with Sonic."

Cream lifted her eyes, brown clashing blue, "Amy can take care of herself. She'll be fine. Sonic can't do anything to her. Not anymore."

Tails mouth parted as he stared at the rabbit in awe, his eyes taking a shine as his hand grasped the female beside him, Cosmo blushing prettily as Tails smiled at Cream.

"Thanks."

"Sure." She spoke monotonously, turning back to the front as Tails frowned. That didn't sound like Cream…

* * *

"Crap. Crap. CRAAAAAP!" Amy and Sonic screamed as they run away from the fucking HUGE dog barking and howling behind them as the sound of his claws scraped on the marble in a scratchy sound, the clicking of either his nails or a strange Aqua Man attached to his… well, you already know.

"Shit! Shit! NO! Ah FUCK!" They skidded around the corner, accelerating into a new pace as Amy panted wildly, although Sonic was not as in bad condition, being isolated in school and settling with parties and girls instead of running free around had taken its toll on his speed, and he frowned at the decrease.

"Aaah! Okay! Time for plan B!" Amy called out. Sonic narrowed his eyes,

"What…?" He yelped when Amy suddenly lunged at him, instincts kicking in as he caught her, a huge tingling bolt shooting through him as a sudden volcano exploded in his stomach and lights flashed in his eyes.

"RUN!" She ordered, and his feet automatically worked, and soon, colors were blurring and everything was rushing fast and he was plagued with a heavy sense of nostalgia. His eyes trailed to down to the figure held in his arms, but her eyes were set ahead of them, occasionally checking back to see if the dog had supersonic speed too.

He could almost _see_ them being replaced by his younger self and her own younger self. Sweet, little Amy Rose grasping his neck and cuddling into his fur as she thanked and thanked him over and over, praising his heroics and proclaiming her love. She'd smile and state that she loved it when he carried her, loved the rush and wind he greeted whenever he ran.

"I… think we lost him." Amy breathed out, and he took that as a signal to stop, although he didn't want to. He wanted to do so many things – take her to the room, kiss her senseless, carry her again, hold her – he _wanted_ her.

But what could he do? He had Sally. And the things he wanted to do with _Amy_! It was driving him _**mad**_!

And… and the damn thought that clung to his mind…

If he had… _If he had given Amy a chance back then, he would have her now. _

He was absolutely sure of it. There was no way one man would lose a woman like this after realizing the absolute… absolute everything that made up his female, and he had no doubt that if he had chosen Amy all those years ago, he probably would be dragging her into a room, and there was no Sally to nag in his mind, reminding him of his choice.

He did have to take into consideration that Amy _might_ have protested but… _come on_! Who could deny _Sonic the Hedgehog_?

Why? Why now? Why when she had to come back all glamorous and grown up did he have to want her? His body practically screamed for her! Maybe, in some sense, he was yearning, but that wasn't possible. Sonic the Hedgehog didn't _yearn_.

"Man! One night of drunkenness and we've got the after-effects of a fucking giant dog!" His eyes danced across her form, taking in the long, lean legs to the lithe form stopping at her as he observed the change from short, framing locks to a long flowing back of spikes, curls, and straights. Seriously, what kind of hair was that? It was spiked, some tips striking out, it was curly, strands would end in a crescent twist, and it was straight.

'_If Amy and I started dating, the popularity boost could do wonders, and that hairstyle could turn out to be a thing. It really works for her too, I guess. I wonder if she styles it, or if it's natural…?'_

He smiled half-heartedly, _'If it's natural, that would be pretty hot. But with Amy… I don't know if she likes to style her hair… I didn't even know if THAT short style all those years ago WAS a style. Was that natural or…'_

'_I'm not starting this again…'_ He frowned, recalling the guilt trip.

Sonic blinked, snapping back to the real world as she called his name.

"Were you even _listening_?" She narrowed her eyes at him, and he quickly threw an excuse in.

"Uhhh-Yeah! I was just thinking how… you're not toppled in pain with a migraine or something. You had a lot of alcohol yesterday, shouldn't you feel _something_?"

Amy smiled knowingly, "It just takes three limes, a lemon, a diet coke, and one painkiller, and it's an instant, five-minute hangover be-gone!"

"You got that up yourself?" His eyebrows rose in slight admiration.

"Ah, well, no. Tails did." She smiled sheepishly.

"Tails, huh…" He closed his eyes, recalling the fight they had yesterday. Not much was left of the evidence, just invisible bruises and scratches, but the rest… well, it struck him inside.

He and Tails were buddies, and he considered the fox to be one of his own, even with all that has happened. Tails believed that he shouldn't have Amy, but… he was wrong.

'_He's just lookin' out for Amy is all,' _Sonic smiled, _'Although it's gettin' kinda annoyin', I guess I get why they're so close.'_

"Hey, I think I hear some noises, and facing Rouge might just be worse than the dog." Sonic paled at the thought of the angry bat. She was absolutely… well, let's just say vicious would act as an understatement.

A sudden plan formulated in his head, and grin grew on his face in pleasure at his own cleverness. He could squeal with glee!

"Here, I know a place where no one will catch us for a while. Hopefully, they'll cool down."

Amy blinked before smiling up at him, "Great, where?"

He grinned, "You see… it's kind of far, and it might be easier if I carry you."

She blinked again, and then shrugged. It didn't make a difference to her. In fact, it would make it a lot easier on her, and she was energetic as she was lazy.

She giggled, swinging her feet off the floor as she hopped on Sonic, but he was prepared, and immediately caught her in his arms, shifting her to the previous position. He grinned at her, and she flashed him a smile that made his heart soar, swell, scream, burst, EVERYTHING! He couldn't remember the last time he was as happy as he was now. Sure, there had been many happy moments – he was a happy guy – but never like this. Nothing like this. This was a… was a completely different happiness.

He burst into a run, and Amy's delightful chime of laughter accelerated him.

"You know…" She spoke in their run. His eyes trailed down at her, his lips parting in sheer awe as he locked eyes with her. Her eyes were _sparkling_. How in the world was it possible for eyes to _sparkle_? It was… absolutely breathtaking! It was… it was amazing… Beautiful…

'_She is beautiful'_ He thought as a nice burst of warmth pooled in his stomach. This wasn't the typical call for carnal pleasure, something Sonic had grown very accustomed to around women. This… was strange. Strange, but nice. It wasn't a burning flame of hot passion; it was a foreign, nice warmness. It made him feel… good. He wasn't sure he ever recalled a sensation such as this. He was definatly sure that he had never received such with Sally, nor with any of the previous women he had been surrounded by.

He… He liked it. It was weird that his mind wasn't calling upon pleasurable thoughts, but not because he couldn't, but because he was _already_ feeling pleasure, feeling content…

Sonic's eyes widened.

He was happy just _being_ with her. Not in his bed, not in the closet. Just here, doing nothing, and being with her.

"I think you can start a business with this."

"Huh?" He blinked.

She laughed again, "This whole running, carriage and transportation thing. You could totally start a business; get people to pay you to take them places in supersonic seconds!"

He blinked before he too burst into laughter, joining hers, and he realized something else.

He was… truly and utterly happy. That's the kind of happiness he had. A happy where you didn't know what the hell was going on around you, a happy where you didn't have to _try_ to be happy, a happy that made him forget himself – a happy that he never wanted to let go.

And it was _she_ who brought him this happiness. Not Sally, not any of the other women.

It was Amy he wanted.

Amy: A place where he didn't have to try to meet its standards – it was content with him being him. A place where one could find true bliss and happiness. A place where…

A place where he wanted to stand. He wanted Amy. He wanted to _have_ Amy. What was with Sally diminished, but how could it not? With these new rushing fireworks in his blood upon realization, he _knew_ what he wanted.

"Hey Sonic!" He blinked as he collided with the world of reality. He realized that he had been staring at her the whole time, and slight embarrassment washed over him. And then, another strange thing happened. Something hot started in his chest, making him feel queasy and tense as it crept up his neck, rushing to his head as he felt slightly dizzy, and saw somewhat red.

"Are you…" Amy suddenly sucked in a breath, cheeks suddenly puffed, and a tinted red settling on them as she stared up at him, more so at his face.

Lowly, with air mostly tucked, she released, "Are you _blushing_?"

Sonic's widened. No, that was _impossible_. He didn't… _blush_. He _never_ blushed. He made girls blush, but he did **NOT** blush. Nope. Never in his life. She must have seen wrong.

"Ah, check your eyes Amy. **I. don't. blush."** He spoke firmly.

"Sonic the Hedgehog… blushing! Oh my god! I wish I had my camera!" She wasn't listening, stuck in a feat of giggles, and only resulted in Sonic's face to grow hotter. Why was it hot? He wasn't aroused by any sort… well, kinda. She was looking pretty hot, and he couldn't help it! Naughty thoughts were rushing back!

Ack! But that didn't explain why his _face_ was growing hot!

"Hey! I don't blush!" He skidded to a stop, locking eyes with her as she pointed to his cheeks.

"That's blush right there! Unless you're wearing maaaaaake-uuuuuuup!" She ended in a sing-song voice. Sonic's eyes narrowed as his cheeks grew hotter,

"I do not! And I don't blush!" She just giggled and pointed to his cheeks. Sonic suddenly sucked in air, his breath stopping as her finger brushed against his cheek, a feathery, silky sensation rushing to his mind, fireworks of tingles left in the spot.

"Amy…" He lowered his eyes to lock with hers, but she was seemingly unaffected. How could she not feel that? How could she not feel what he felt?

"Hey Sonic, we've been running for a while now. This place coming up in a while now or are we just plain lost?" She told him, tucking a lock of hair away behind her ear that had escaped its constriction of her ponytail.

Sonic finally considered his surroundings, realizing with slight acknowledgement that he wasn't lost, but he had long passed his destination.

Eh… Amy would have probably freaked out in the love-making room anyway.

He slowed down to a walk, taking in her lovely lavender and rainy citrus scent. He stopped, hearing a sudden groan, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to find the source.

"Ah, that would be my call." She informed him, looking up to meet his gaze, "Any chance you can fly to the kitchen in less than a minute?"

He flashed a grin, "Of course I can! I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

With that, he rocketed into a speed he hadn't used in years, Amy's shriek of surprise and happiness pumping the sudden rush of adrenaline. He decided he loved doing this - carrying Amy and running loose and free. He had never done such with Sally, and she wasn't too accepting of messing up her hair, much like Amy's was.

He stopped mere inches away from the kitchen entrance, his feet squealing on the marble.

"We're here!" He announced and gently, although albeit reluctantly, let her down.

"Thanks Sonic!" She turned around and he finally caught sight of her.

"A… Amy…" She gave him a confused look. What was wrong with him? Why was he looking at her like that?

"Your…" His eyes hazed, a goofy grin growing on his face as he couldn't take it anymore. He burst into laughs as held his stomach at the sight she made.

Her nice white cotton pants were disheveled, one side hanging of the top of her leg while the other lowering slightly as he barely caught sight of the pink undergarment. Her shirt was ruffled; the satiny pink tank top in need of serious ironing, one strap hanging of her shoulder.

It was the hair that did it all. All those spikes and curls and straights: if they had blended before, there was no way it was even related to the utter windswept mess that resided there now. It was even worse than bed hair, and looked damn outrageous and bizarre! The curls were flying, the spikes were everywhere, and god knows what happened to the straights!

"Hey!" She stomped on her foot, a pout pursing on her lips as she glared at him, the adorable and outright ridiculous sight she made etching itself into his heart as he laughed harder.

Well, until a sudden white blur knocked the pink hedgehog down, a sudden shrill scream erupting in the air as he looked at the scene before him.

"Ack! Rouge! No! Stooooop!" Amy pleaded, attempting to remove the horrifying nails connected to the fingers wrapped around her neck.

"I'm going to kill you!" The bat shrieked, shaking the poor female harder.

"NO! NO! ROOOOOOOOUGE!" Amy cried out. Knuckles finally rounded the corner, eyes widening as he rushed to pry his girlfriend off the unfortunate hedgehog.

"No! No! Let me at her! I'm going to kill her!" She screamed as Knuckles pulled her away, Sonic scrambling by Amy's side as he helped her up.

"Eeeep!" Amy squealed as Rouge released a snarl, the pink hedgehog taking refuge behind the blue one. Sonic puffed his chest up in pride, although it deflated after he realized no one was paying attention. (Or they didn't care)

"Aw come on, Rouge! Spare me!"

"Sorry, hun, but I am _so_ not letting you off the hook for that!"

"Hey! Amy! Knuckles!" Tails rounded the corner, rushing straight toward them, or more specifically Amy, his worry growing.

"Amy?" He stopped and her head popped into view, her body following cautiously as she stepped out from behind the blue hedgehog, and the fox's eyes widened in surprise, narrowed in suspicion, and the flamed in anger.

Well, what was he supposed to think? In front of him was a couple, one of which he was sure was attracted to the other, standing together after being missing for about two hours, clothes disheveled, hair in a mess, looking rather tired… like they had been getting '_rough'_ or something…

"Sonic!" He roared, lunging for the hedgehog. Sonic sounded in a cry, backing up as his eyes widened. Beside him, the pink hedgehog yelped as her not-so-quick instincts somehow kicked in and her fingers curled around the blue hedgehog's arm, pulling him out of the way just in time before the fox landed.

"Tails! What are you doing?" She cried out. Her eyes trailing on the fox, and green emerald caught on the hunched shoulders, the heavy breathing, and she rushed to the boy she loved dearly.

"Tails?" He hid his face from her, and Amy stood in front of him, and everyone watched as the pink hedgehog's frame suddenly stilled, watched in awe as her eyes suddenly hardened with fortitude and something unidentifiable.

She raised her hands, and a sigh left his lips as Tails was met with the nice, cool sensation of Amy's fingers as each hand settled on his cheeks. Lifting his face so she could look him in the eye, her eyebrows furrowed at the ireful hatred lying in there.

"Tails?" She whispered, and he stared into green gems. These were the same eyes that watched him when he needed, the same eyes he looked at every night before he went to bed, the same eyes that protected him from the shadows.

"Why?" He spoke softly, his fist clenching. Had Sonic forced her to? No, Sonic wouldn't have forced it upon her. This was decisive, optional, and she had chosen it. Why? Why would she…

"Tails? Why what?" Her confused expression confused him.

"You slept with Sonic." He accused low so only she would hear.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Amy suddenly burst out laughing, her form soon leaning as she clutched her stomach.

"OH… MY… GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU-!" She was having a terrible time trying to breath, but a wonderful one in her laughter. Her eyes fell on Tails' face as her laughter eased after a _while_.

"You… YOU'RE SERIOUS?" It was her turn to be shocked. Of course, it was her who induced the confusion, but now she had joined him.

"I didn't sleep with Sonic!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands on her hips as she leaned close to the fox.

"Come on Tails! Who do you take me for? You know me better than that!" A guilty expression overtook the fox's face.

"But… you… and you're clothes…" Amy looked down at her form, finally realizing the disheveled for she was occupying.

"Ack! That's not the point!" She ignored her appearance for the moment, "You know me! How could you think I'd do something like that with _Sonic_?"

She watched the guilt on his face grow deeper, and normally, if their situation was fragile, it would go something like in a sob story, or with someone who loves tragedies:

"_Don't… Don't you trust me?" Sob-story-tragedy-loving Amy spoke. Sob-story-tragedy-loving Tails would widen his eyes._

"_No! No! Amy! Of course I trust you!" He'd scream, but the damage had been done, and he hurt her. How could he hurt his sob-story-tragedy-loving Amy? No! Why? Why did he doubt her?_

"_I… Let's go eat, I'm hungry." She'd fake a smile, although it was obvious that she wanted to cry, or at least in sob-story-tragedy-loving Tails's eyes. He'd feel guilty and would want to beat himself up and cry and stuff._

_They'd continue on in life and eventually Tails and Amy would have a talk and he'd apologize and she'd apologize too for some reason. Then their bond would grow stronger but the memory will scar their hearts reminding them that there was a time they didn't trust each other, so this could be the time they didn't trust each other and maybe another problem would happen and one would prove the other wrong in the situation of heroism and angst, trial and other things._

Buuuuuuut Amy wasn't into that sort of stuff, and if that scene occurred, all the hard work of emphasizing the strong relationship Tails and Amy had would've been bull, since clearly in the above scene, it proves that their bond is weak and crappy and that they honestly and truly don't know each other, and we're not going for that, now are we?

So _instead_, **this** is what happened:

"I mean, seriously! Like _I'm_ gonna actually sleep with _Sonic_!"

"Wha-Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped out of the perverted fantasy he was in when those words interrupted.

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you! I'm busy bitching Tails!" She yelled in frustration as she turned back to the shame-struck friend.

"Hey…" Her expression softening, her voice lowering to achieve a soothing gentleness. "This isn't like you. You don't attack people out of nowhere, and Sonic had done nothing."

"He hurt you before." He spoke quietly again, so only Amy would hear him. She smiled, "Yeah, but I know you're over that, and I am too. Besides, even if you _were_ hung up on that, suddenly attacking now doesn't answer anything, much less my question, and you know that Tails. Something happened."

Ah, in science, she could never surpass him. In math, it would be a miracle if she reached him. In just about knowledge of everything in the world, he beat her.

But when it came to wisdom, to _knowing_, he could never seem to understand as she did.

"Also," She started, her eyes trailing on him knowingly, "I _know_ you, Tails, and _you_ know that, too. You don't jump to conclusions or act impulsive unless you're extremely angry or overly upset. So something _must_ have happened."

"We'll speak of it later." He informed. She nodded seriously, although a playful expression fell on her face,

"Until then, don't accuse me of sleeping with people every time I get a little messy."

Tails suddenly grinned mischievously, "But what if it's with Shadow?"

"WHAT?" Sonic cried out, but they ignored him.

"Ok, _maybe_, **then** you can accuse me of _that_." She joked, grinning widely as she looped arms with Tails, passing the screaming blue hedgehog.

"I could go for some pancakes." Amy and Tails spoke simultaneously after both their stomach's grumbled in unison, grinning at each other.

"I'm making them!" Cream shouted out of nowhere.

"I think you guys hang out with each other so much that you can be classified as official twins, or siblings. Either way, it's gonna get creepy soon." Knuckles smiled easily. Today would turn out to be a beautiful day.

* * *

"I…" She couldn't speak, couldn't talk. How in the world could she?

Beside her was the equally shocked fox, his own jaw hanging as they stared at the scenery before them.

Maybe, _maybe_, if she wasn't so _shocked_ and tying to sustain the rising anger within her, she could stop and admire how _gorgeous_ he looked when he was wet. She would stop and take in the dripping quills and the clinging shirt, but she couldn't pay attention to that when the _whole_ **fucking** house was in as bad a condition as he was.

Scratch that, the house was worse, but after _**she**_ was done with him, he would be on the top of the list.

"A-!" The sound cracked out of Tails's throat, he lifted his finger, opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again before letting his arm drop back down beside him.

What could he say?

Everything, _**EVERYTHING**_ in the house was either molested, trashed, or massacred.

Her eyes moved from the hedgehog, to the chao, to the hedgehog, to the chao, to the hedgehog again before running over the wreckage.

And… the idiot! He didn't look guilty or anything! He was still wearing that _stupid_, _**stupid**_ apathetic and emotionless look!

"Wha…" She tried to let out a breath of air, realizing that she had held it in the whole time. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, breathing out slowly,

"What… happened?" The chao grinned, he didn't blink.

Tails swallowed the lump in his throat, also surveying the disaster. Best way to explain it: A plane had crashed through the house. Yes, there was a HUGE FUCKING HOLE the size of what could be an airplane's nose behind the standing hedgehog and chao, sunlight filtering in and shining upon the debris.

"Your chao decided to inhale cocaine and had gone insane." The male in charge, the 'man of the house' for a night, stated ever-so simply.

"My… My chao… took some crack and had gone insane?" She repeated slowly. Beside her, she heard Tails sigh.

Tails stepped up, regaining motion as he mumbled something along the lines 'Shoulda expected this' as his eyes fell on the black hedgehog.

"Did Cookie get into the underground room?"

Eyes narrowed, "Underground room?"

"Then I'm fine with it." Tails suddenly smiled as he wiped some dust off his pants while Amy stared at him in shock.

"Are you fucking serious?" Her anger was beginning to make itself known.

"I left you with the house for ONE night! ONE NIGHT! How the FUCK did you destroy it in ONE FUCKING NIGHT? " Both men flinched at her increasing volume, but she was just getting started.

"ONE CHAO, SHADOW! I left you to take care of ONE chao. Not a baby, not a kid, a CHAO!"

"Yes, but you failed to inform me the chao would acquire productive rabies. This is clearly your fault." Ooh. Tails winced. That was a really bad move. It might've worked, if Amy was one of those push-overs, but then she wouldn't be Amy, now would she?

Point is: Shadow knew a lot of things – of insights, of life, of wisdom. Nothing prepared him of knowing about Amy.

Amy had become a blur as she suddenly moved past him, leaping into the air as she pounced on Shadow, sending the hedgehog crashing to the ground with his weight and her added one combined as a roar of pain silently moved through his body, coming out as an unworthy grunt.

"Take it back." She spoke straightly, hands on her hips and lips in a pout as she sat on his back.

"No." Although it came out muffled, seeing as his face was smushed to the ground, the meaning was clear – he refused to succumb to this insane woman.

"Take it back!"

"No."

"Take it back!"

"No."

"TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK!"

"I _won't_." Amy suddenly took in a breath of air, her lips pursing into an adorable, angry pout, and with that, she threw her arms in the air, latching onto Shadow's ears in a pinch, and _pulled_.

Today was probably the end of the world, Tails concluded. Maybe Hell had frozen over. Maybe pigs had flown? The thing was, and the reason his jaw was hanging once more as he stared in utter shock, as Amy pinched her fingers on poor Shadow's ears, and pulled, _**hard**_ not to mention,

Shadow released a _squeal_. A high-pitched, fully pained, loud, wailing _squeal_. From _Shadow_.

Shadow the Hedgehog… _squealed_… under the mighty hands of a furious woman.

Tails just stared, walked out of the room, and didn't come back.

* * *

"Actually, maybe we should go-"

"Come on, Amy. You dragged me down here. Not that I mind or anything…"

"Shut up, Silver. Remember, you're a taken man." Amy informed annoyed, although it was a cover-up to the nervousness she had.

Okay, normally, she would've brought Shadow with her, seeing as he always seemed to eliminate all her nerves, but after the whole destruction incident, including the destruction of his ears, she decided to let him stay home while she took someone else as a substitute to blow away her anxiety.

Apparently though, Silver wasn't really good at that, seeing as he was just as scared of needles as she was, although he hid it rather well, he had left a little slip-up.

She took a deep breath, attempting to ease her own worry, also inhaling the clean, medicine smell of the clinic.

"Well, officially, I'm not really taken, bu-" She eyed him, irritated.

"Silver, sleeping with Blaze does make it official. Especially since she's not a lady of words," A smirk grew on her lips, "and you're not a man of action."

Silver's eyes widened, "Wha-Hey! Yes I am!"

"Then come on! Let's go get that shot!" Silver paled at the thought of seeing needles again as Amy looped her arm with his and dragged him to the secretary.

Amy's eyebrow rose. Huh, how ironic, it was the fox lady from the Chao Emporium.

"How may I help you?" She spoke calmly, a VERY big difference from the last encounter. She looked different too. Maybe it was the rather revealing nurse outfit? Maybe it was the sophisticated clear rimmed glasses? Whatever – she didn't care.

"We'd like to get our health records renewed." Amy spoke firmly.

"Wait-we?" Silver's eyes narrowed.

Amy smirked at him deviously, "I checked your medical files, and I'm really curious. How in the world did you manage to evade all needle-related tests?"

Silver paled and gulped nervously, "Typo?"

"Nu-uh. If I have to renew it, then you might as well complete it."

"Wha-No! Amy! You can't do this to me!"

"Come on Silver! Be a man!"

"No! Amy! You're being unfair!"

"Silver! Don't be a baby!"

"Amy-"

"This your girlfriend?" The fox suddenly spoke, leaning back in her chair, her breasts a sight for all men through the practically transparent white shirt and bra.

"Eh, no." Silver spoke.

"Yeah, his girlfriend is waiting for him to man-up and ask her out." Amy informed, eyeing Silver deviously as the hedgehog cried out.

"Come on Amy!" He pleaded desperately

The fox spoke up again, clicking her tongue "Well, I feel sorry for _her_. She's gotta have a wimp like this."

Silver froze. Amy smirked, silently passing a ten dollar bill to the secretary in concealment under the desk.

"We're both getting our health records renewed." He spoke securely, tapping the table as both the female and the pink hedgehog smirked.

"Alright then, let's get started."

* * *

"Wah! Amy! You're here!" Amy cried out as the silver hedgehog suddenly pounced on her.

"Whoa! Silver! Hey!"

"They did things to me! Horrible things!"

"What? Silver?"

"I'm so glad you made it out okay! I had feared that I had lost you." He spoke dramatically.

"What?" She _was_ lost.

"Aaaaaaamy!" He whined, but she just raised a brow. What was he…?

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to hold your hand as they injected the accursed needle. I hope you hadn't shed much tears."

"She didn't cry like you, stupid." The fox appeared, Silver glaring at her.

"I did not cry!" The deep, red-burnt furred fox turned to Amy.

"He kept screaming out your name. Seriously, it's guys like him that really make us see the heroes."

Amy, in slight pity and sympathy towards the ego abused Silver, decided to jump in and help him out, "Sure, I guess, but the heroes turn out to be the wimps and it's guys like _him_ who end up saving the day."

Silver blinked, surprise leaking onto his face. Did… did she just _defend_ him? That… that was… unexpected. It wasn't like he didn't know what being defended was, but… it was usually him that was attacked with a lack of defense.

'_I think… this is the first time... it's not really a big deal… hadn't Blaze ever defended me?'_ A stupid smile struck his face at the thought of the cat. That night was sheer bliss. In midst of heated lip lock, they had pressed against one of the walls, the delusive solid wall sliding to the side to reveal…

A love-making room. A dream of where a couple should make love. The perfect love making spot – the love-making room.

Silver sighed happily, although he blinked when Amy snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Wha-?" He stared unfocusedly at her before his eyes adjusted, her eyes trailing over him accusingly.

"Okay, look. I'm happy for you and Blaze, I really am, but come on! Please don't zone out on me just to fantasize about her! Especially when I'm pouring out my feelings to you!"

"Wait-what?"

The red fox, who for some reason was missing a nametag and therefore lacked a name, shook her head amusedly.

"She confessed how she secretly loved you and how she decided to sleep with you."

"WHAT?"

Amy shook her head sadly, "Forget it. I think I'll just go to females now. Obviously the male population has abandoned me. Why?"

"Amy? No! Why?"

"But…"

"Do you always mess with him?" The fox inquired.

"Ah… no. But he zoned out on me to fantasize about Blaze and you had to stop our results just to get his attention."

"Wha-You're not…?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Come on Silver. I know you've got it in for Blaze. You don't really think I'd try to win your affection, right?"

'_Come on, Silver. Turn on the charm and regain whatever dignity you've got left!'_

He leaned in, "So deep down, you do want my affection?"

"_Please_. I'm fine. Save it for the kitty." Silver snickered as he threw attractive sentiments and she handed funny rejections.

"You know, you guys are pretty weird. I didn't think relatives flirted with each other anymore." Silver and Amy froze.

"… _What_?" Amy spoke slowly.

"What?" The fox asked confused.

Silver, taller than both females, turned to the fox, "Hold it there, _relatives_? Me and Amy **aren't** _related_!"

The female fox's eyebrows furrowed, "You're kidding, right? I mean, it's obvious you two are jokers, but I see no point of this."

"No, no! Hold it there. RELATED? You got it all WRONG! Me and Silver aren't RELATED." Amy repeated, but the fox looked even more confused. First, she looked at both of them, then she lifted the clipboard she was holding, scanning the words again before looking at them more confused than ever.

"Yeah, seriously, if I was related to Amy, how am I supposed to seduce her into my bed?"

Amy smacked his arm at the joke he found humorous, rather she found irritating. Sure, Silver was funny, and she loved that he was just a much of a fun-lover as she was, but his perverted jokes were getting on her nerves. Seriously, the guy had a girlfriend!

"Erm, okay. You're not related, and the tests are lying?" She spoke sarcastically, her eyes narrowing in annoyance.

"Look, Silver's just a friend that goes to school with me. HOW THE FUCK ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE RELATED?"

The fox growled, ticking her nails as she lifted the clipboard and shoved it in their faces,

"You're DNAs are almost exactly the same! You're either siblings or cousins. Simple. It's all there in black and white, and the tests don't lie."

"Well… then they're must be a mistake. Maybe you accidentally switched them… or mixed them or something!" Amy spoke, and Silver nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't work that way. The machine can differentiate and separate two different body fluids and match them to their corresponding fluid. DNA analysis shows your DNA and its components and structure is very similar to his, meaning hereditary leading to relation." She nodded; proud of the proper description she gave.

"But…"

"Argh! Take the damn information already!" She shoved it in their hands.

"Sign here, here, and here!" Silver and Amy worked numbly and mechanically, to shocked to be aware of what they were doing.

"Great, now fuck off. The extra copies and whatever will be sent to you in a few days."

Her nail tapped against the counter as they silently walked away.

"This job is just as bad as the last one." She grimaced at the reminder of screaming kids.

* * *

"Then you _do_ have a something related to old stuff. Like photos or that sort." Amy exclaimed. She wasn't too sure on how to react to the news, and Silver wasn't either. She could very well have a sibling or relative that she had no idea about and that meant…

That mean she still had a family…

"Yeah…" His eyes slid to the side, resting on the pink hedgehog who avoided his gaze, although he couldn't blame her. What was he supposed to do? Hug and say, 'Welcome to the family!'?

A helpless look fell on his face. What was he supposed to say? To do? He doubted she had more of a clue than him, and it somewhat eased his weight, but unfortunately, added tension. The last time he had a family was the faint memories of a barely recognizable woman laughing and playing with him, and with that he could only assume that was his mother.

But now he could possibly have…

Well, it wasn't for sure… but…

He _knew_ there was a reason Amy's smile was so nice and familiar.

"Well… then… where is it?"

"Follow me." He spoke quietly, leading her through the grounds of the school. He, along with Cream, Espio, Charmy, Vector, and some other friends, lived on campus rather than out of school grounds.

"Okay…" It was strange, hearing her speak quietly. It wasn't that Amy was loud or anything, well… she was _loud_, but in the way of lots of energy and full of life kind of loud.

But she was quiet for now, and he wondered how long it would take for her to bounce back to life.

…Although, again, he couldn't blame her, because he was just as shocked. He wondered… did she have a family? If she had a family… and he really was related to her, did that make him a part of them too?

And there were still so many things he didn't know about her! They were friends, and had occasionally snuck out for drinks, but he didn't really know her. Didn't know her likes, her dislikes, her hobbies, her actions, her childhood. In all realism, he wasn't required to know all these things… but he wanted too. If she really was his family, then he wanted to know his only family.

He… he was a part of a family…

A smile touched his lips, and a purpose had formed in Silver's mind, and when Silver had a purpose, he might as well have been a bull dozer… well, a smart bull dozer who knows when to back off and find another way to get what he wants, but ends up getting what he wants… like a bull dozer… maybe… I guess…

They finally reached his door, and Amy read the gold inscription on the wooden slate.

'_Silver's dorm… 650…'_ She stored it in her mind. Her eyes left the door, resting on the male as she stared at the back of his head.

"You're hairstyle is weird." She spoke aloud, anxiety crawling on her as she saw his form suddenly tense.

He remained frozen.

She blinked.

"You… You're not really supposed to be talking." Silver tilted his head back, his eyes washing over her form as she smiled eagerly at him, although he saw the nervousness and uncertainty hidden beneath.

'_She's trying, too…'_ His expression softened as he smiled at her as well.

"I mean, look at _your_ hairstyle." Amy's eyebrows furrowed as she fingered one of the spiking locks. Adjusting the yellow headband, she pouted.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean… well, look at it! Why in the world would you style it like that?"

She frowned, "I don't style it."

Silver blinked, "What?"

"It's natural, stupid." If he was going to insult her, she was going to snarl right back.

"Natural? Seriously?"

Her frown grew deeper, "Well at least I go natural. What kind of a weirdo sets his hair in a… what is that, spikes and a star?"

He frowned too. Trying to get to know each other? Hey, let's insult each other to get info!

"It's natural." He spoke quietly, Amy's triumphant gaze fading. So much for that horrible, failed attempt.

"Erm…" Amy's mind went to action as she tried ot think of a way to turn the situation.

"Well… at least we found something that makes _sense_."

Silver blinked, "What do you mean?"

"You know, being related and stuff… it explains why we _both_ have all-natural wacko hairdos." Silver grinned easily. The sayings were true – Amy really _did_ know how to save a killer awkward situation.

"Come on, let's get in." He unlocked the door, pushing it in as he stepped inside, Amy following after him.

Her eyes danced over the room, one of the strangest things she'd ever seen. On one side of the room was what you'd expect to be an all-boy royale. Clothes, food, books, unexplainable things and stuff that shouldn't be there, all strewn over the bed, the floor, the dresser and whatever was unfortunate to be stuck under the other items. The most eye-catching though, was the pile of clothes, things, and goo starting from the floor and crushing against the ceiling.

But then, there was sort of an invisible line cutting the room, the dirty items immediately stopping to create a straight separating it from the borders of the second half of the room, which was completely and utterly clean, not a crease on the sheets, not a smidge on the floor. It looked as neat as when you've come back to your hotel room after the housecleaner had finished.

She didn't know whether to grimace at the awful sight of the right side of the room or smile at the nice, fresh scent wafting from the left.

And all she could say was,

"Whoa." Silver chuckled.

"Erm… uhh… nice place and stuff-ahh, forget it. _Please_ tell me the clean side is yours?" Silver laughed, leading her to the spotless area.

"Don't worry, it is. I just can't seem to get my roommate to clean, so somebody's gotta stay that way, you know?" His eyes smiled as amusement played in them, and she laughed as well.

"But, I should warn you though. Don't cross the line, or the fumes on the 'other side' might kill you from inhalation… or you'll faint."

"Who in the world _lives_ like that?"

"I know, but the supervisor won't let me switch roommates, so I'm just making the best of it."

"I'd kick my roommate's ass if he did this." Amy's face contorted as she stared at the oozing goo, but Silver just found it amusing and laughed.

"So… you got the stuff?" She asked, hopping onto Silver's bed.

"Yeah, hold on a sec, I'll be back in a minute." With that, he left, and Amy paddled her legs back and forth over the edge. Silence passed and then the knob at the door sounded with a rattle, and Amy's eyes locked with it. Slowly, it turned before pushing outwards.

"Hey Silver, did you get the mail?" A voice boomed as the male figure stepped into the room, slamming the door with his foot.

Amy blinked, "…Cole?"

His eyes, which had been concentrated on the ground, seeing as he hadn't noticed her earlier, shot up and fell on her with wildness. His mouth rounded in surprise as his eyes ate up her sitting form.

And then, something she'd expect of the wolf – he wore a slick grin as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I knew you'd finally come Amy. If you wanted me so badly, all you had to do is ask. I didn't know you wanted to skip the whole dating and get to the whole 'fun' part." He smirked, scooting closer as she rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Cole. I'm here for Silver." The grin fell from his face.

"Silver?" He whispered disbelievingly. Eyes in surprise, then anger before settling on disappointment.

"Come on! What does that guy have that I don't?"

"A clean room." Cole stopped, taking in his side of the room as he grinned sheepishly.

"Eh, erm… I kinda forgot to clean it." He threw in the excuse, although he knew Amy wasn't buying it.

"Alright, so I'm a messy guy. Whatever. I recall us getting messy that night." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"What are you talking about? I've never slept with you."

"Yes you did, don't deny it Amy. Remember the party in April?" Ah yes, _that_ was a wild night. Amy recalled, but then frowned.

"Well, yeah, I remember it. But I didn't sleep with you. I passed out at Knuckles's house."

It was his turn to frown in confusion, "What do you mean? I remember having one of the best ruts of my life with _you_."

Amy shook her head, "Cole, I'm telling you that it wasn't me you had your 'fun' with."

"But… But weren't you the one who sent me the pregnancy test?"

"WHAT?"

"Never mind!" Cole shook his hands madly, wearing an eager and nervous grin.

"So then…" His eyebrows drew together, "Who'd I sleep with?"

"Some fox, I think." Silver informed, walking into the room with a box in hand. It wasn't terribly large, and it rustled with contents as he walked.

"Silver! Man! I can't believe you'd do this to me and sleep with Amy! You knew I liked her man!"

"Why does everyone accuse me of sleeping with someone?" She muttered angrily.

"You were talking about Amy?"

"Come on man! How could you not know? I mean, you wouldn't see me hitting on the chick you were talking about!"

Silver grinned sheepishly, "I was talking about Amy."

"You were… WHAT?"

"As flattering as it is to hear you talk," Amy spoke dryly, "I did come here for a reason."

Silver grinned at her, while Cole took it the wrong way, much like everyone has been doing lately.

"Nu-uh! You are not sleeping with Silver! It's not fair!"

Amy slapped her forehead, "I'M NOT SLEEPING WITH ANYBODY!"

"Well, technically, I would've slept with you, but since we're possibly related-"

"And you have a girlfriend." Amy said sternly.

"Right." He flashed her a smile as he settled himself on the ground, and she slid off the bad and landed beside him.

"Wait, hold it… you guys are related?" You'd think the awkwardness would return, but for some reason, the uneasy feeling had edged away, and… she was okay with it.

"Long story short:" Silver grunted, although he was glad that there was no longer any tension, and he could only assume that the pink hedgehog had adjusted to the idea as he had. "We went to renew our health records and sort of got a match on our DNA or something."

"DNA can't be matched unless it's by the same person." Amy informed smartly, but she got a look of annoyance.

"Whatever, point is, we're possibly related and now we're searching for some evidence, I guess."

Cole settled himself on the floor as well, scooting closer to Amy as he sighed happily at her scent. It was like heaven compared to the faint wafting of the utterly repulsive… _things_ coming from his side of the room.

"Well, do you have any parents?" Amy asked. It was kind of weird, asking that question. 'Hey, how are you doing? Say, you got any parents?' Odd, huh?

But she had to know, since, possibly, she _could_ be related to him.

"No." He spoke normally, and it was safe to assume he was okay with it… or he had the same ability as her to sound normal about things she didn't feel normal about, but she didn't really do that anyway, seeing as since she never held back any emotion.

"Orphan?"

"Yep."

"'Kay."

Cole looked back and forth between the two, "You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you were related. You _both_ talk weird, and you act weird, too."

They both looked at him at the same time, and he grinned as his point was proven right in front of him. They kinda did look like each other. Sorta. Their eyes were both pretty big, and they had the same mouth structure, sorta.

'_What am I even saying…?' _Cole thought to himself.

"Alright! Let's see what we've got in here!" Amy spoke enthusiastically as she carefully and gently peeled off the covers. Silver watched her with fascination. Funny, he kind of expected her to rip the lid off in her curiosity, but she treated it as if it was something special and worth taking care of. It was a box - easily replaceable. Who in the world cared about a square with a cover?

Another strange thing: as she lifted the lid, her eyes fell on the contents and – oh, how could he explain it…? It was amazing was what he could say. It looked like – Aargh! He couldn't really describe it! Kind of – as ridiculous as it sounded – like they _sparkled_. Like shiny glitter was sprinkled into her eyes, and the sun was reflecting on them.

How... _stupid_… and nice... but still, _stupid_...

Carefully placing the lid to the side, she tenderly brushed her fingers along the rim of the cardboard, her eyes searching as she picked up the first item – a book.

"… Chronicles of Norina's Romance?" Silver's eyes widened as he snatched the book from her.

"I-It was gift!" He tucked it behind him, blushing lightly as Amy threw him a knowing look.

"I have the second and third." She spoke, giggling at his embarrassment as Cole slapped him on the back with a grin.

She smiled eagerly as her curiosity ate at her again, and she fingered a piece of paper sticking out. Tugging at it lightly, she gently pulled out of its confines. While Cole and Silver wrestled, mindful of the 'other side', her eyes scanned what she confirmed to be a letter.

"This…" Her cheeks puffed as red attacked them. "This… is…"

She burst out laughing, "OH MY GOD! THIS IS A **LOVE LETTER** TO _BLAZE_! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Silver's eyes widened as he snatched the paper from her.

"I burned this!"

Cole began snickering, "Sorry man, I had to make a copy."

After five minutes of wrestling, screaming, and consuming slight alcohol (Cole found it necessary to cool down, and Amy was all in for it), Silver managed to confiscate anything that would dig his shattered ego deeper underground.

"Hey…" She pulled out a photo, her form freezing as her eyes fell on it.

"Oh… that's a picture of my mom," He informed, sitting next to her as he looked her shoulder to observe the picture he had stared at many nights. Two very similar looking women had their arms throw over each other's shoulders and smiles bright. With a sigh, he confessed, "although I'm not sure who the other one is. Her sister, I guess."

"… That… That's my mom." She spoke so quietly, that even Silver, who was sitting right next to her, shoulders touching, barely caught it. He blinked,

"What?"

With a somewhat shaky hand, she lifted her finger and pointed to the second female in the picture, the woman who looked exactly identical to the woman on the right, except for the deep purple eyes, and the lack of a star-shaped hairdo.

"**That's** _your_ mother?" The first woman in the picture, the one with the star-patterned style of hair and gold eyes, was obviously Silver's mother, but the twin looked nothing like Amy.

… Scratch that. Now that he studied her and the woman, he could see similarities. Even though she wasn't smiling right now, he could relate Amy's smile to the smile the woman held in the photo. The bright eyes, although not the same color, the same effects resided there, and it was obvious were her womanly good looks came from.

"Whoa, that's _your_ mom? And that's yours? They're hot." Cole, unaware of the shock and trauma the two hedgehogs were in, spoke perversely.

"But hey, if that's your mom, and that's your mom and they're _twins_, doesn't that actually make you guys related?" Cole smiled lopsidedly, "And you never even knew!"

At that second, Amy suddenly burst out crying and leapt onto the silver hedgehog. Cole widened his eyes in shock, but didn't say anything, 'cause he was just as surprised and confused when he saw a look of hardening understanding pass Silver's face as he threw his arms around the sobbing pink hedgehog and held her.

As sobs echoed and Cole took his leave, Silver held the pink hedgehog and smiled as she whispered happy and broken words to him.

They were a family.

* * *

"Favorite color?"

"Silver."

"Right, duh! Favorite food?"

"Pineapples."

"Nice." He and Amy slapped five in agreement as she grinned and asked him another one,

"Favorite Twilight Character?"

"Wha-No! I don't have a Twilight character!" She grinned at him.

"Come on Silver! You're the one who wanted to play twenty questions, and I've answered **yours** _honestly_, now answer mine!"

They were currently in a field, somewhere in that forest Amy kept getting lost in. They were wandering around, doing nothing and reached here where Silver promptly fell onto the soft grass to lay on his back and watch the clouds and she had settled her head on his stomach as she watched the clouds from a horizontal point of view, and they had remained in that position for quite a while now, confessing things of their lives that they normally kept secret. He didn't talk to people about his past, she didn't talk to people about her past, but now, for some reason, it was okay to tell each other. Words flowed easily, and they knew the other would listen, and there was no problem.

It was nice – to confess things kept in the dark, not because they had to be, but because they just were, and now the other was carrying a shovel and digging them out.

Then again, there were things that she told Shadow that she'd never utter to him, and she knew that it applied for him too.

Except, he didn't tell Shadow his secrets, he told Blaze. I mean, seriously, Silver and Shadow?

…Actually pretty hot. Silver was hot enough on his own, and she was already melting from the heat of Shadow's sexy gorgeousness, together would make an awesome pact homosexual team that she'd totally root for.

Although that kind of _would_ get in the way of her somewhat admitted affections towards Shadow…

'_Ah, forget it!' _

"But Amy!"

She closed her left eye, sticking out her tongue as she remarked cutely, "Come on Silver, I won't tell."

"Besides," She sat up and turned her body so she was facing him. Placing her fists on her knees, she leaned close to his face, and with a half-lidded eyes, she smirked, "You have to fair. I answered _all_ of _your_ questions."

He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it in renunciation. There was no point anyway, seeing as she was right.

"We're never playing this stupid game again."

She grinned, "Aw come on! Your answer for 'favorite game' was Twenty Questions, and I've grown quite a liking to it, as annoying as it is."

With sigh, he resigned, and muttered words too incoherent for Amy to understand.

"Sorry, can't hear you!" She spoke in a sing-song voice. She loved doing this!

"Jacob! My favorite character on Twilight is Jacob!" He admitted, and she giggled.

"See? We _do_ have a lot of things in common!" He smiled weakly at her.

"Alright, last question…" Amy thought real hard on this one.

"Hmm…" She shifted, and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do you regret taking the DNA test?"

_Do you regret having me as your family? _

It was the last she needed to know.

She was surprised at the sudden fierceness and fire as he answered her.

"No." She smiled brightly at him, and her eyes sparkled again, something he find so strange and beautiful that he smiled too. She threw her arms around him and pulled him into a hug, something they both needed and appreciated.

Not like it was a bad thing – Silver had found Amy's hugs to be nice. They weren't extremely tight, nor loose, but they were warm, and made him feel warm.

"Alright, my twenty questions are done."

"Great! Now I can finish my five!"

_Oh yeah… _

On one of the previous questions, he had asked her of her undergarment size, in which she openly refused him, and they came to a compromise – She'd start her twenty questions, and when she finished, he could ask questions of any sort, on any personal level, as long as they didn't involve her body parts or the clothing revolving it. Sure, it kinda pulled out the fun from him, but he did have to remind himself that they were related now, and it kind of _would _be considered incest.

And after spending time with her, much like they were doing now, she was beginning to slip into the sister side, and it was hard to think of her like that anymore.

"Here goes… Something real personal…" As he brainstormed on ideas, Amy sighed and rolled onto her back, resting her head back on Silver's stomach.

"Alright… You think I'm hot right?"

"Does that count as a question?"

"Erm… I guess."

"Then yeah." He grinned.

"Then why'd you turn me down?"

"Silver, just because I find you hot doesn't mean I HAVE to date you."

"Then forget the reason. You were single, I was single, and you have some form of attraction for me. Can you say that if there hadn't been something in the way, you wouldn't have gone out with me?"

"Ah, caught. You really are smarter than you mislead to be."

"My grades aren't for nothing you know."

"Right, okay. Do I really gotta answer this one?"

"Yes, you agreed." He mocked her, his tone rising to match hers in a terrible imitation of a high pitched tone, "Besides, you have to fair. I answered _all_ of _your_ questions."

"I do _not_ sound like that."

"Doesn't matter. Answer."

"Err… fine." She searched through her head, ensuing a search to an answer she already knew.

With a sigh, she confessed, "I think it was because of Shadow."

"Shadow…?" A goofy grin grew on his face, "You mean you-"

"Shut up!"

"What? I just said that you were in lo-"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" She shrieked, blocking her ears.

"Quit being stubborn!"

"You're just as stubborn as I am! You deny Blaze!"

"Yeah, but you're supposed to be the better person!"

"Doesn't work anymore since we're related!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Shut up and ask the next question!"

He opened his mouth, but she cut in, "And it cannot have anything Shadow-related."

"What? That's not fair! It wasn't in the terms of agreement!"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

"Shut up!"

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"Until you shut up about Shadow, then yes!"

"You're as terrible as I am!"

"That's cause we're RELATED!"

"You don't have to keep reminding me!"

"Shut up!"

"That wasn't Shadow-related!"

"Just ask the next question!"

"Fine!" He finally resigned, huffing.

"Okay." She said simply, causing him to look at her in confusion. When he caught the triumphant and goofy grin on her face…

'_She played me!'_ In an act to divert him from the question, she had tricked him into agreeing,_ 'She's good.'_

"Alright then…"

"Ever had a boyfriend?"

"Really? That's your question?"

"Yes. Come on, just curious."

"A real one, no."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Really?"

"Well, I've been on dates, yeah, but no one's really caught my fancy."

He grinned cheekily, "'Cept Shadow."

"Shut up!"

"So, what, you do something creepy to scare them off?"

"No. I just don't want them. By the way, that counts as a question, and you're lucky I'm not counting the previous ones in the argument, so you only got one left."

He widened his eyes. _Shit_!

"Fine…" '_One last question, choose wisely Silver…'_

"When you came her a while ago, you already knew everybody, and I've been here for a long time and haven't met you. Explain?"

"I used to live here a long time ago. Pre-mature child period, but I moved away."

"Why?" _'Hey! Your questions are up!'_

She answered, none the less, "Got bored."

"No seriously."

"Who says I'm lying?"

"That's not a good enough excuse. For one thing, this place is too awesome to leave, and there's no getting bored."

"Ah, good point. Okay then, family business." She opted.

"You said you don't have a family."

"Well, not anymore… Well, err… I do, but…" She eyed him. Well she _did_ have him now, but that was it.

"It… it has something to do with Sonic, right?"

She froze, eyeing him suspiciously, "Why in the world would you say _that_?"

"Because it's him who acts most dramatic to your return. And I'm not stupid, and have noticed the angry auras surrounding him and Tails."

"_What_? What did he do to Tails?" She abruptly stood up, but Silver pulled her back down.

"Hey, slow down. Tails is fine. You're like his little healer or something, you know? A medicine that gets rid of anything for him. I don't really get that."

"Well, he's special to me."

"Yeah, and you're special to him. The same bizarre way you are too everyone else." She didn't answer, shifting her position more comfortably as she watched the passing clouds and reveled in the warm breeze.

"You know, this is weird." Her ear twitched against his stomach, causing him to grin at the following ticklish feeling.

"What do you mean by _this_?"

"Well, usually, family bonding was movies, amusement parks… You know, stuff like that." He smiled funny. "But as weird as this is, it's nice."

She smiled, picking up strands of grass as she carelessly ripped their lives away.

"What happened… to make you leave?" He was suddenly hesitant to ask the question, but he wanted to know. He had told her his life story – from the sad orphanage to Blaze's arms – and now he needed to hear hers.

"I don't want to tell you." She spoke seriously. Abruptly sitting up, she hid her face from him, staring blankly off to the other side. With a confused expression, he sat up too, wondering what was with the sudden change of mood.

"What's wrong?" He spoke softly as he grabbed her shoulders, gently forcing her to look at him. His eyes narrowed as he searched her face, suspicion and worry clouding him as he caught the trails of shame on her face.

"I… It's _my_ fault Tails and Sonic are fighting. I must have ruined him in Cream's eyes, and he was just a hero to her as he was to me and… I… I don't even _know_ what Knuckles thinks of him anymore! And Charmy! Vector! Espio! What do _they_ think of him?" She broke out, on the verge of crying from the heavy weight of guilt.

"Amy? What are you talking about?"

"I told him! I told him, and somehow, everyone knew! And they all fight, they all get angry! I didn't want them to get involved; I didn't want them to hate Sonic! But Tails hates him! He hates him! He hates him! They were brothers! And I ruined it!" She cried out. Her shoulders slumped from the immensity of the guilt, the shame, the self-hatred. It was her fault!

She… She'd seen this before. She knew it was her fault, but everyone was okay, and Tails was smiling, Sonic and Knuckles were laughing.

But they fought again! Those two would have never fought!

If… if it hadn't been for her.

"I…" Her voice cracked, her eyes red and her cheeks flushed, "I don't want to tell you. You'll hate him too. I don't want you to hate him. I don't want it to happen to you too. I didn't want this to happen! I didn't want to cause hatred! But that's exactly what I did! It's my fault!"

"Amy…" Silver pleaded desperately, his beseeching voice making her heart ache, "I don't understand what you're talking about…"

"It's better that way. Please, Silver, I don't want to tell you. I don't want you to hate him too." She sobbed, burying her head in his chest as he held her, trying to provide the best comfort he could, although the lack of knowledge of what she meant really deflated things. But… he knew she was hurting. And he knew he had to help her.

"Amy… I don't know what you're talking about. But…" He pulled away, locking eyes with her as he told her with the every fiber of honesty and sincerity he had, "But whatever it was, there is no possible way whatever happened between Sonic and Tails was your fault. Even if it was about _you_…"

And he had a sneaking suspicious it was, especially after the night of the girls' sleepover, and Sonic had attacked him, claiming Amy as his own. Knowing Sonic for as long as he did, he probably said something to rile Tails up, and knowing Tails, it was probably about Amy, and with the fierce defensiveness he had for the pink hedgehog - the attacks had started.

"It doesn't mean it was _your_ fault."

Amy shook her head sadly, thoroughly unconvinced, "You don't understand, Silver. And I'd rather you don't either-"

Her eyes widened as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders roughly and stared her right in the eye with such anger and determination that her mouth parted with awe, a new respect welling within her.

"Look, Amy, I'm not going to make you tell me, and maybe that's for the best too, but _**do not**_ blame yourself for something that was _completely_ out of your reach. Whether Tails chose to hate Sonic or not was _his_ choice, as is anyone else's. Whatever happened had happened, Amy, and what Tails or anyone decides to about it is their choice, so don't beat yourself up over this. I don't have to know what's happening to know what's right."

"But I feel so guilty!"

His expression softened, "That's because you believe you're guilty."

"Well, it's not like it's a switch I can turn on and off!"

He grinned lightly, "Doesn't matter. As long as you _know_ that it was of your reach and _accept_ that you couldn't have done anything about it, the guilt will only be there as a sense of your good heart rather than real foreboding."

She sniffled, "We really are related! You're just as weird as I am!"

He smiled, "To match our weird hairstyles, right?"

She smiled a watery smile, letting out a laugh as she hugged Silver tighter.

"Let's go to the movies." She announced, Silver's eyebrows furrowing.

"Movies? I thought we were really working with this weird family bonding thing." She pulled away, drying the last of her tears as she smiled brightly at him, warming his heart.

"Yeah, but after all this teary and mushy stuff, I need to see some action."

He laughed merrily, helping her up as they left the area with big smiles on their faces.

They were a family.

* * *

Yes! Done! Nice! Since I took a while to update, I made sure to make this chapter long, so I hope you liked it!

I kinda made Vector OOC with that whole reminiscence stuff at the beginning, and sure, Vector's not sentimental, and a bunch of other characters aren't, but everyone faces these kinds of thoughts once in a while, right?

Tell me what you think, and don't hold back if you need to criticize. I can take an insult or two, if necessary.

Later,

Paranoid Crack Abuser


	11. Chapter 11

**HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! **Since it's 2011, it's time for chapter 11! A little treat from me to you, so I hope you like it!

**WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GORE! **_**Look, even though this is an M rated story, and I can do whatever I want, I feel like I should warn you about the gore ahead. I dunno. I'm cool with that stuff, don't know if you are, so just a warning there. You'll figure it out when you get there. **_

**IF YOU FEEL THE NEED FOR AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY I ADDED THAT SORT OF STUFF: ****I dunno. I like to throw in unexpected stuff and mix it with all the clichéness. Romance/humor/angst/drama stories are pretty common, but isn't it just better to add more to it? Besides, as some people hate dark stuff, you gotta love the way it sticks to your mind, even if you don't like the idea, and I've been feeling rather dark recently. Weird way to feel on New Years, huh?**

**Now that I read it though, it's pretty creepy, but a friend of mine talked me out of deleting it, so here it is. **

Sorry for the OOCness – I'm not really sure how to make the character's _into_ character anymore. If you got any tips, feel free to share.

DO NOT OWN SEGA.

* * *

Lips like Sugar

Chapter 11

Temptations and Worries, Fear Not, My Plant, The Bitch is Gone.

* * *

"_Mmm…" Her delightful moan, her leg pulling up, her foot brushing against his ankles. His groan, his hands crawling up her nude form, running lines against her flat stomach before resting upon her heavenly swells, her heavy, hot breathing patting against his neck, his embodiment plunged deep within her, his shifting causing a moan to elicit from both figures._

"_Amy…" He groaned as her hands travelled up his back, quills tangling in an ocean of blue and pink, her lips gliding, her delightful shudder, his own following, howls of ecstasy, slick bodies moving._

_They fell against the sheets in heavy pants, bliss and pleasure washing over them. _

"_Amy…"_

"_Shadow…." His eyes shot open, narrowing as a growl erupted from his throat. She merely smiled, never opening her eyes, sliding off the bed before wrapping her body in silk pink robes, her eyes glancing slyly at him, her body taunting him. _

"_Does it bother you, __**Sonic**__?" She hissed, hate-filled eyes glaring at him with such venom he never knew the kind hedgehog was capable of._

_He blinked, why was he in a forest? _

"_Tell me! Tell me the truth! Tell me you never loved me! Tell me you were playing me along! Tell me I was nothing but your annoying fan! Tell me!" He blinked once more, his eyes falling on the young Amy, angry green eyes, adorable short pink quills framing her face, sweet and childish face, her pout, that red dress that matched his favorite shoes, the gold bangles jingling on her wrists, that red hair band warming his heart at the old sight of her. _

_Unconsciously, he shook his head, stepping back. _

_Amy growled and leaped towards him as her fingers collared him. "Tell me! Tell me so I can stop all this! So I can stop chasing after you in hope! So I can stop getting hurt every __**single**__**time**__ you run away! Tell me!" Wait… His eyes washing over the scene, widening in realization. This… this is where he broke her heart. _

"_Amy…" And he finally saw, that pain he was causing her, that love she held for him, that line of hope, the one that wished for him to deny her, to tell her he actually loved her. _

_He couldn't. _

_And her tear-filled eyes, so much pain, so much anguish, how could he have done this to someone? To __**her**__? To the woman he…_

"_Tell me Sonikku…" She whispered, her voice no longer filled with rage, but broken. He wanted to fix it, he wanted to make it better, he wanted to remove her pain, dammit! He wanted to BE with her! But he couldn't, and his heart cried as words flew from his mouth. _

"_Amy… I can't…" Her eyes were filled with anger, filled with hate, bitterness, sadness. He was breaking her, and he was washed with a feeling of __**satisfaction**__. _

'_No! No! I don't want to hurt you! I was stupid Amy! I'm not like that! Stop! Stop!'_

_Her anger washed his skin in scorching fire, filled with so much fury, his cheek burned as her hand slashed against his cheek. _

"_You… You bastard!" Sonic's eyes were wide, his cheek humming a vibrant red. _

"_SAY IT!" She screamed, and he looked at her with a helpless gaze. He wanted to stop this! He didn't want to hurt her! He didn't want to see this - see her face filled with pain as he tortured her. _

_He could hear her heart cracking, and he was pretty sure that he could hear his own too. _

_Sonic continued shaking his head, backing away from her as she continued to scream at him._

"_SAY IT! SAY IT! SAY IT!" Frustration was building inside of him. No… no… no…_

_Dread filled him, words clawing at his throat. No! No! No! He didn't want to say those horrible words. He didn't want to tell her the truth that once rung. He didn't hate her! He didn't hate her! He… He LO-_

"_SAY IT SONIC!" She screamed with such a force, and he broke out in a cry as the words were released, forcing him to watch with misery as he crushed her._

"_I NEVER LOVED YOU! I NEVER SAW YOU MORE THAN AN ANNOYING FAN! I NEVER FELT ANYTHING MORE TO YOU THAN ANNOYANCE! YOU WERE ALWAYS A NUISANCE IN MY EYES! I __**NEVER**__ LOVED YOU! I __**DON'T**__ LOVE YOU! __**I HATE YOU**__!" His breath was heavy by the end, and he was washed with confusion that he didn't feel. _

"_Alright then, go back to your slut." His eyes widened as his hand rose with its own accord._

_No no no no no no no no no NO!_

_Her head was tilted to the side, her eyes wide, her cheek a buzzing cherry. _

_Misery, guilt, and horror like no other washed over him._

"_You…" She whispered, her voice raspy and hoarse, still trying to recover from the shock. _

_His gaze ripped from her face to his hand, the same one that struck her face. Amy. The one that struck Amy. His Amy._

"_Amy… I… I didn't…" His eyes searched her face for repentance – ANYTHING – to remove that choking guilt constricting his air. _

"_How…" Her eyes were also filled with disbelief. Shock. Hurt. Despair. He brought this to her. He did this, and could only watch, his body cold - so cold - numb as her eyes filled with hate and anger. _

"_HOW COULD YOU?"_

_And then she turned around, and his arms flailed, desperately trying to catch her, to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless, to tell her he was lying and he truly did love her, that he wanted to be with her. _

_Eyes wide, he watched in anger, sadness, and despair as she ran from him, away from him, and leapt into the arms of his rival, the hedgehog holding her with that gentleness, that care, that love, as she cried. _

_Jealousy filled him, and he reached forward, wanting to snatch her from Shadow's arms, but he couldn't move. Couldn't move! Couldn't get her! _

_Thunder erupted, the loud boom making Amy scream, and he tried to run for her, tried to go to her, but his body was paralyzed, frozen, and could only watch as Shadow be the one to soothe her, to protect her, when he couldn't. _

_Shadow was there for her, and he wasn't. _

"_No!" He screamed, falling to his knees as he tried to reach for her, tried and __**tried**__, he tried so __**hard**__, but she seemed to go farther and farther away, the scene of her clutching to Shadow, him holding her, promises for each other being whispered, burned into his mind. _

_His rival's eyes fell on him, staring right at him, his cold eyes burning with hatred. _

"_She's mine!" He snarled; angry red eyes filled with loathe._

_His mind swirled as he suddenly found himself against the wall, pain shooting from his spine, Shadow's dead eyes glaring at him with deep hatred._

"_You hurt her. You played with her. Your fucking hand struck her, and I'll make sure you'll suffer. Not today, not now, not while this innocent creature floats by in risk of seeing bloodshed, but know this Sonic the Hedgehog, you will suffer by my hand, and may god have mercy on you that day."_

_And then, a slow, dangerous, and very malicious smirk crawled on Shadow's face, the hedgehog looking around, and Sonic's eyes widened in terror as he realized that the sinister turned hedgehog was searching for the sweet pink one._

_The cold fear dripped down his spine like bloody ice, his eyes widening, his body freezing as the next words came from Shadow's lips._

"_Well, well well…" Fear. Fear like no other washed over him, choked him, clung to him as the hedgehog's malevolent and cruel eyes fell on him, a wicked smirk in place. "She's not here. Not innocent anymore either. You poisoned her, didn't you? You crushed her, forced her into a cruel world, stripped her from her innocence." He chuckled darkly, and Sonic's eyes widened in sheer horror as the edge of the cool blade rested on his cheek._

"_Remember when I promised you pain for hurting her? Promised you suffering? Well…" Shadow laughed darkly again, throwing his head back as his loud laughter boomed in Sonic's ears. _

"_It seems," He felt the chilled blade swipe a clean cut against his cheek, and he screamed as the slice burned, the blood bubbling down his cheek, and Shadow's warm hand fell on his cheek, the hot red liquid pouring and seeping onto his hand, and the black hedgehog stared at it in wonder and sick pleasure. _

"_That today is that day." And he could only scream and cry as blood flew from his mouth, Shadow's fist retreating before the deep spikes on his knuckles shredded through his face. And the __**pain**__, it hurt so much._

_Again and again and again. The fist kept coming back, hitting his face, his stomach, his legs, his arms, his back, everywhere. Again and again, tearing into his flesh, his spleen spilling onto the ground, his lip torn out, a huge chunk of his stomach ripped out and thrown to the side, all his fingers broken and ripped off one by one, those large hands digging deep into his legs before ripping off his feet, and he would try to cry, try to scream, but he was so enveloped with pain, so much pain. Horrible pain. Torture in its darkest forms of pain, and like no other he could have imagined. _

_And then, swiftly and agonizingly, the smooth, cold metal of the penetrating spikes smashed into his mouth, his teeth shattering and blood lunging for escape, flowing from his lips. _

_But the worst of it all, when she, his angel, his haven, smiled down at him with her angelic smile, and he felt peace, felt content, for one moment, but only for a second before her face contorted to one of hatred as she ripped his happiness from him, tearing into his chest, pulling out his heart as she held it in front of him, his eyes widening and unable to do anything as he watched his beating organ in horror. _

"_I hate you Sonic the Hedgehog." Her voice was so venomous as he lifted his eyes, pure terror and fear freezing his body as he stared upon what was left of the angel she was. Scars littered her body, many red fresh cuts scattered all over her frail, clammy body, many ripped batches of fur revealing the insides of her stomach, arms and legs, and all parts that weren't torn had strange black cuts all forming words: Sonic, Pain, Die, Love, Hate, Sonic, Sonic, SONIC. Bruises, all over her body, her bones were broken, all twisted to irregular angles._

_Though her face, her face was the one that brought him most panic. Her once angelic face, all cut, carved, torn, stabbed. Her left eye was gone, blood gushing like a fountain, and what was left of her other eye was gazing so hauntingly at him, his blood freezing at the sight, his air gone, the last of anything that was him sent into the pits of utter terror._

_He wanted to scream! He __**needed**__ to scream!_

"_You hurt me, Sonic the Hedgehog. You made me into this. You did this to me." Her head lolled, and he cried, cried for him, cried for her, cried. Scream. He couldn't scream._

_He looked up again, and once more he fell into her belied angelic face. She was smiling softly at him, her hand reaching for him, but Shadow's black one fell on her shoulder, and she turned to the black hedgehog with child-like innocence as she listened to the silent words spoken in her ear. _

_And slowly, Sonic watched in horror as he saw __**himself**__, whispering words into her ear, __**himself**__ striking her over and over with that same hand, and he saw as her young and sweet face was soon deformed, and returned to the cruel one. _

_Fear. Fear. Fear as she slowly walked up to him, hate, hate, hate, and she held his heart in front of him. His black, black, black heart. _

_No! No! That wasn't his! _

"_It's yours." She whispered hauntingly, her sweet, sickening voice sending tremors of unimaginable fright as his body shook in an insatiable earthquake. _

_It… It couldn't be his…_

"_Look at it." She pleaded more than ordered, and he cried at her high, young and unmistakable voice that had once begged for his love, now beseeched him to lift his head and look at what was not his. _

"_Sonikku… Look at it, Sonikku…" He cried, and raised his head, locking eyes with her as tears streamed down his face. He couldn't deny her. She was so beautiful, and she was crying too, and what he would give to wipe away those tears. She whispered that heartbreaking name over and over again, and he watched as her hand reached for him and he leaned his face forward. He wanted to feel her touch; he wanted to feel her touch…_

_Her eyes widened in fright and alarm, her arm jerking back as she held it to her chest._

_No! No! Why'd she pull away? _

_She kept staring wide-eyed behind him, and what he would give for the ability to crane his neck and see what she saw. _

"_Sonikku…" She choked on a sob, sinking to her knees as she stared right at him, and he cried too. Her heartbroken look was enough to send any man into tears, and he wished to wipe those crystalline tears away. He wanted to hold her and scare away all her frights; he wanted to protect her…_

_Sonic's eyes widened as the sounds of footsteps approached, and before him in the surrounding dark, Shadow melted from the abyss, his form wrapping around Amy as he pulled her to his chest. Why did she keep staring at him? Why did she look at him and cry? _

_Shadow, too, placed his eyes on the torn blue hedgehog, smirking maliciously as he wove his fingers through Amy's hair, his eyes lowering as his lips brushed against her ear, and though his whispers were so quiet, Sonic heard every word. _

"_He's with Sally. He cast you away…" The devil-impersonated hedgehog brushed his lips upon her collar bone, and Sonic's silent scream rang as the wide-eyed pink hedgehog shivered. She looked so innocent, so frightened. Her fingers curled, and he continued to murmur deceptions in a soft voice as he lavished her with affections. _

"_He never cared about you. You're nothing to him. He used you, and never cared. Those sweet roses… Amy Rose… They were never for you… your favoring were never for him… he gave them to her…"_

_No! No! No! Those aren't true! Amy! Amy! _

_He could only watch in anguish and despair as the life faded from her eyes and finally, she broke her stare from him, and the sense of gagging and screaming fell upon him. She sighed, looking down at her lap as the black hedgehog wove his hands around her, mumbling sweet words that contradicted the wicked spark in his eye. _

_His body was so cold, cold sweat dripping down his spine, cold blood rushing through his vein, cold, cold, cold…_

_Shadow looked at him knowingly, a mocking look of sympathizing pity on his face. He gently brushed Amy's hair, and Sonic cried. No, no, Amy…_

_And he pulled her into a kiss, one that Sonic could not bear to watch as he ripped his eyes away from the scene._

_And he finally looked at the pumping, black organ._

_And then, he watched in pure numbness and utter horror that he could no longer comprehend as her fingers tightened around his heart, watching as she literally crushed it before him, and everything fell into the dark, cold hands of Death._

* * *

"AAHHH!" Finally, he released that scream, his body drenched in cold sweat, fear shaking his body in tremulous racks, his mind driven on overload as he struggled to breathe, his arms flailing wildly as he gasped for air.

"Ah…" He clenched his chest, hands running over his body, checking and feeling, and everything was intact.

Desperately, he jumped out of the bed, dashing out of the room as he frantically searched for a source of water, grabbing a cup as he greedily drowned down the cool liquid. More till more, he drank until his eyes blinked into sleepy consciousness, and slowly, he pulled the glass cup from his lips and shakily set it down on the counter with a slam.

Resting his head on the cool counter, he breathed heavily for the longest of times, his breath settling into a calm pace.

"Nightmare…" He whispered to himself, informing his terrorized mind into awareness. He rose, leaning back against the cool wall of the humming fridge, sliding to the ground as he supported his head with his fist.

With glowing green eyes in the darkness, he stared in front of him for what could've passed as an eternity, silence with no companion but the soft breathes of the sleep-deprived hedgehog.

"Why… do I still feel… afraid…?" It was always the same question after the same nightmare intruded. At the random of times, the cruel dream would take over him at night, filling him with fear he knew not was possible.

When you have a nightmare, and you wake up after it's over, you feel relief at the nothingness and safety around you, right? The nightmares over, it was all a dream, everything was okay.

Then why couldn't he feel that way? Why was he still clung by an insignificant sense of fear? Why did he still shake of barely memorable red eyes and broken bodies? He couldn't recall but the false pain and her crying sobs and those menacing red eyes he had yet to determine. Yet, why did he still tremble with fear of it? The nightmare was gone, it wasn't real.

And why did it return to him as a constant? He wasn't superstitious, didn't believe in the whole 'message' thing, but surely this dream meant _something_… or nothing at all.

"_But it won't stop…" _He whimpered.

Clenching his eyes tight, her smiling face flashed in his mind. Her short red dress was adorned; she held her hands before her as she yelled her undying love. Ah, young, sweet Amy. She was something that he would have never expected to change. In the younger days, everyone was so sure Amy would never give up on Sonic no matter what, and with the repeated actions of affections, _she_ had become a constant.

And with everything that came as a constant, it was taken for granted. Since she was there as the rising sun, every day coming to chase the wind, no one would ever expect it to leave, right? I mean, _come on_, it was the _sun_.

Did anybody ever stop and think, _'Hey, sun, how's it going? Say, don't you ever get bored? Aren't you tired of everything? Won't you leave at one point?'_ And why not? Maybe the sun was tired of mistreatment, maybe it didn't want to come back anymore, and who are we to stop it?

…Not like it's possible anyway. I mean seriously, imagine trying to persuade the sun to come back and help the human race. What would we do, shove our hands in front of it and try to push it back to us? Yeah right! Then again, the situation wouldn't be likely to happen in the first place, but if it did, the sun would be very stubborn and pissed.

Point was: Amy was a constant to Sonic as the sun was to Earth. She had chased Sonic for so long, in the vibrancy of her hope and faith, everyone too had believed that she loved Sonic, and would never give up on him. With the amazing belief she held in the hero, no one would ever think she'd stop. No one ever thought that the sun would leave the Earth right?

Ah… technically, the sun got cheated on by the Earth, but the Earth wasn't even dating the sun in the first place, _and_ the sun was pretty annoying. But then again, the Earth didn't have to slap the sun! But eh… it was probably the 'heat of the moment' thing. No one could really blame the Earth for that, since he was all cool and stuff.

But…

Ah, forget it. Sun and Earth do _not_ match Sonic and Amy's situation.

An inaudible sigh escaped his lips, lofting his head to stare at the ceiling. With a blink, he saw her face again, but now it was older, and he saw her now. The red dress was forgotten, and not even words of _like_ had left her lips. She spoke instead of her nothingness to him, her mentioned dislike to him, and her intoned affections towards his blasted rival.

Why in the world did _anything_ have to change? Why couldn't the world have stayed the same? He would save everyone, be a hero, get chased by fan girls, mostly Amy of course, visit his brother Tails, and life would be at its best.

With a sigh of resignation, he stood up, dragging himself to the bedroom as he fell onto the sheets in attempt to retain whatever was left of his stolen sleep.

…

Yeah, so not working.

He sighed _again_, throwing his legs over the side of the bed as he threw on his boxers. Stumbling out of the room, he threw himself upon the couch, his arm falling on his face to block his eyes as he released a groan.

"What am I supposed to do _now_?" The city noises hit against his ears, and he idly wondered why he moved to the city. The forest was much calmer, and he always felt more comfortable there, so why did he come here? The place that limited his running, that restricted his needs?

Right, the people, the crowds, the girls, the image, the reputation - that's why he came here.

But still he missed the ole days, being free, nothing to worry, just running…

Running… That was something he hadn't done in a long while. Yeah…

An eager smile grew on his face as he threw on a pair of clothes, his eyes lingering in his closet, his fingers clawing till he reached the very end, a wide grin touching his lips as he pulled out the dusty box, opening the lid with care as his eyes brightened upon the sight of his old shoes.

The same shoes he wore when saving everyone. The same one he wore when saving her. Saving Amy. The same when she went out of her way to create a dress to match its exact color. He chuckled, remembering the day she ran up to him in her pink glory, an eager and hopeful smile on her face, gold bracelets to symbolize the rings that gave him power.

"_Hey Sonikku! Notice anything different? It's devoted to you!" _

But he… out of his guilt that day. His shoes were… as ridiculous as it sounds… burning him. They were strapped to heavy blocks, and they were on fire. The guilt… he relinquished his favorite shoes that day. Abandoning them in this box, as if undeserving of them, and remained unopened…

Until now.

He couldn't exactly explain it but… the wonderful feeling, that light feeling, the carefree feeling that swam over him when he wore those shoes once more, fitting exactly as they once did, although he wasn't sure how, but they were big shoes.

And the old days, the days where he'd save everyone because he wanted to, got chased by his number one fan, hung out with his two best buddies, and smelled flowers in the mountains at its freshest without care, washed over him in the heaviest sense of longing and lingering happiness.

And he ran, ran again, no Sally to weigh him down, no image to keep, no pressure of expectations, no need for anything. Just running - free.

He greeted his old friends: the rush, the wind, the smells, the adrenaline, the pride, the freedom. It was what defined him, why had he neglected this for so long?

It all swam around him - the wind caressing his face in its familiar call, the color rushing past him, and he felt free once more. With the wind, he ran, because that's who he was, Sonic the Hedgehog, world's fastest hedgehog, running with the wind, everywhere, there when he was needed, because he was a free creature.

He was a hero.

He breathed deep, breathing in the wonderful smells crashing and blending with each other. The wet grass in the early dawn, the sweet honey in the bees' awake, the floral scent of the flowers, her lavender and fresh waterfall scent…

He skidded to a stop, his eyes widening as he realized indeed that the hedgehog was lying out on the grass in nightwear, just staring at the sky. He just stood there, not saying anything, but somehow, she knew.

"Hey, hero." Her voice was soft; her hair was sprawled out wildly and amazingly around her.

"Hey." He replied, walking up to her and settling himself down, staring in sheer awe, in wonder at how beautiful she looked. "Watcha doin'?"

She blinked, a thoughtful look for a moment, "I dunno."

"Well…" He scanned the area, "What are you doing here? This isn't Tails' house."

She glowered, her eyes taking on a fire, "Well we had to relocate after a certain someone destroyed our house."

Sonic's eyebrows drew together, "What? Who?"

She ignored him, instead mumbling to herself, "Which reminds me, I gotta go visit the hospital…"

"What…?" He shook his head; there was no point in asking anyway. She'd become weird ever since she came back… or was she always like this?

"You know, it's kind of cold now." He eyed the simple green tank top.

"Don't care. It's too nice out to care." He smiled, and her eyes took that thoughtful look again.

With a side-glance at him, she knew, "You finally wore those shoes again. I never thought you'd separate from those in the first place."

He blinked, awe at her ability to suddenly know things.

"But, maybe they were too small for you." A smile touched her lips, as if she just thought of something funny, "Why'd ya take them off in the first place?"

"…" He didn't answer, not sure how to reply to her and her green eyes fell on him, before returning to the cloudless sky.

"They burned me." He finally said, the only thing that seemed to make sense to him, and didn't.

"Burned you…" Her smile was strange, as if she understood something he didn't.

"So, I took them off."

"Mhmm…" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"What do you know?"

"Me?" She wore that funny smile again. "I don't know anything."

"You know something I don't."

"Your shoes burned you."

"Yeah, so?"

"Exactly." He frowned, not understanding, and idly wondering how it was that she was so wise and knowing of things people couldn't normally understand.

"Come on, explain what you mean!"

"What are you talking about?" She gave him a questioning look.

"About the whole… thing you're doing!"

"Again, hero, you've lost your mind."

"No! You're just driving me insane!" She laughed lightly, and his heart took on an irregular pattern.

"Yeah, but it's my job!" She grinned and he couldn't help but grin too, deciding to just drop the whole thing. Eyes gliding over her form, he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Watcha thinking about?" Possibly him…?

"Shadow." She replied honestly, but that didn't mean his honest reaction was pleasant.

"Why him?" He snarled bitterly and venomously, and she glanced at him in surprise, but thought real hard for a moment, coming up with an answer that only could frustrate the hedgehog.

"Because it can only be him."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He yelled, although he was interrupted by a new voice.

"Sonic." He looked up, surprised to find hard, gold eyes staring at him.

"Espio? What are _you_ doing here?"

"You know, these lines seem to happen often lately…" Amy noted, sitting up, but they paid no mind to her rather confusing statement.

Espio didn't answer him, settling for glaring at him while Amy rolled her eyes, answering for him instead,

"I called him here."

"_Him_?" Amy's eyes narrowed at the blue hedgehog.

"Yeah, him. Seriously Sonic, your attitude is beginning to suck balls."

"Me?" They glanced annoyingly at him before thoroughly ignoring him, Espio seating himself beside Amy as they sat there… doing nothing.

He sighed angrily, not wanting to leave, but his presence was clearly unwanted, and it wasn't like Espio was a threat to his feelings. Espio's stick up the ass was far too up to let the male have feelings, much less for Amy. He was too reserved for that, and he was probably here because of Amy's incredible powers of persuasion, if anything, he was being polite, but nothing otherwise.

Sliding out of the scene to return to his thoughtless run, Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

His eyes gleamed, "You haven't thrown any form of hatred."

"Meh."

"Why?" She blinked, her mind circling once more.

"'Cause I can't bring myself to." His eyes narrowed. He had such strange eyes…

"He caused you pain. You should make him repent."

"Yeah, I probably should." His eyes softened.

"But you won't."

"Mhmm…"

"You're too kind-hearted." She laughed lightly, rolling to the side and resting her head on Espio's lap.

"Yeah, maybe, but give him some credit, he did save my life more than once."

"I could have done that too." He spoke quietly, his fingers gingerly fiddling with the tip of her quills.

"Mm… I'm sure you could've, but he did. So I'm just being fair here." His eyes gleamed once more, his eyes slowly shifting to her.

"Then let _us_ hurt him."

"_No_. No one is getting hurt on my account, so shut up Espio, and let me enjoy being here with you." And so they sat in silence.

"Sonic harbors displeasure to your feelings towards Shadow." Espio stated, eyes narrowing.

"Yeah, I really don't get that. Probably a whole rivalry thing."

"No, it's more than that." Amy blinked, sitting up, her eyes searching his, as if she could read the answer from him. Espio's eyes were special, could see things people couldn't see, and nobody knew.

But Amy had figured it out long ago. Damnable little Amy somehow figured it out, even though he first kept his distance from her, holding a hate-hate relationship.

"_Your eyes. They're different." Her young sweet face puzzled him, but it was her statement that did it all._

"What do you mean?" Her voice was low, not a whisper, just quiet.

"_You're pretty special, aren't you?" She smiled that radiant smile of hers, giggling lightly, "That's pretty cool. So, what can you do that I can't?"_

To this day, he still pondered on how she knew, how she figured it out.

"Reasons of Sonic's hatred are more than just rivalry." Amy frowned, not understanding, her eyes still searching his, as if the answer will be written in his clear, secretive eyes.

"I won't find out." She replied, eyes still locked with his.

"You will."

"Not from you." He was secretly amazed how she could understand, how she could read his eyes, how she realized what he spoke of, without speaking of it. She didn't have the same eyes as his, didn't have that secret power, but she always seemed to understand what he was feeling, always seemed to understand unspoken words.

"Not from me." He repeated slowly, and she smiled, her eyes flashing mischievously. The wet dew was sprinkling against them, the grass brushing lazily as the wind, and Amy shivered.

"You're gonna get sick." Espio spoke knowingly, and Amy pouted.

"Am not!"

"Yes, you will."

"Well, I _wasn't_ until _you_ jinxed me with that comment."

"I jinxed you?"

"Ahh! Stop increasing the power of the jinx! I'm doomed!" Amy cried out, shivering again.

…And then she sneezed.

"Told you so." He spoke smugly.

"Shut up, Espio." His lips were dying to break out into a smile.

She stood up, he following her as she eyed the house a little walk away, a grin growing on her face, that mischievous glint growing brighter and brighter.

"Tails is still sleeping, and I've got a whole can of whipped cream."

His lips twitched into a smirk.

* * *

How ridiculous was he? So _what_ if she didn't arrive as usual to their meetings, it was okay right? He wasn't supposed to be worried or thoughtful of her or anything! He was supposed to-

Fuck it, he was worried. She didn't arrive at the class session, she didn't appear after it, she didn't come, and he was worried, anxious, on edge and very distraught.

What if something was wrong? What if something happened to her? _What if…_

"Tails." He spoke deeply, calmly, coolly, but somehow, the fox's wise eyes saw right through the façade and spotted his deep anxiety and worry for his female companion. Damn fox. He was one of the few people he liked… Damn fox.

"She's sick today, a really bad flu, I think. I was just heading over to the drug store to get some medicine." He smiled knowingly, "You should see her. That would really make her happy."

He glared at the fox, but he just received a smile in return, his blue eyes twinkling in that annoying knowing way of his, the same one Amy had, before he turned and left, leaving Shadow to his grumbles.

'_I don't need __**you**__ to tell me to go see her' _He scowled, but was inwardly grateful… and worried again. His Amy was tired, in pain, sick. She needed him, and so he would be there for her!

…Wow. Okay, so _maybe_ his feelings were a little more that strong, but it didn't matter. It wasn't like he was in love or something. Ha! Impossible. He didn't _love_. He... grudgingly and admittedly, _cared_, but **impossible** to love.

…Maybe.

"_Why do you stay with me?"_

"_Because you're special."_

"_Special…?"_

"_Yes, you're special."_

"… _That's not a reason."_

"_It is," Her eyes were sparkling again, "Because I like you too much to let you go."_

"_Oh."_

"_That reason enough for you?" Her smirk._

"_Yeah."_

"_Good."_

_He smiled._

She was pale, and sick, and tired, and needed him. Her beautiful pink fur was dull, its sheen had faded, her body was clammy, weak, her eyes were tired, but still, she smiled.

"I still smile for you." Of course he was surprised, but it also made him happy, and he took care of her, knowing that he was willing to do anything and everything for this woman. His heart beat so fast right now…

"Stupid, why would you still smile for me?" He spoke softly, sitting at the edge of her bed as she strained her efforts to give him that smile again. Brushing his fingers lightly over her hand, he frowned at the how cold she felt, and got up, immediately disappearing into the house.

He was frantically running around, doing his best with the medicine, the comforts, ANYTHING to make her feel better. She shakily captured his wrist, her red cheeks and puffy eyes captivating him to her, her nose twitching, and she smiled again,

"Shadow, stay. I'll be fine."

"You're sick."

"So? I'll be cool." Even when sick, she was still her own arrogant, cheery, smile-filled self, and he didn't want it any other way.

"Actually, maybe you should go. I don't want you getting too close and getting sick too."

He growled as she tried to slip her hand from his, so he reached forward and tangled  
their fingers once more. He wasn't going to let her go.

"I'm not leaving."

She smiled amusedly, "Not even with promises of cookies?"

"I'm staying with _you_." Her eyes widened, a bare push of air, a tear slipped from her green eyes, but she smiled, and tightened her hand, reminding him of how fragile and small she was compared to him.

"Thank you." She whispered, smiling, but still added, "You're going to get sick."

"Then I'll get sick, I'm not leaving you." He added for extra measure, his deep voice rolling with the small hum of laughter, "Besides, I'm too strong to get sick."

She threw the pillow at him, but her grip was weak, her hands were frail, and so he held them, he gave her his strength, and that surreal, that special, secret little bond of theirs bloomed.

"For the record, you still owe me for destroying my house, need I remind you." Shadow winced. Of _course_ he didn't need a reminder. He was cleaning up, but the retarded chao had escaped from the government worthy security Shadow had placed him under and had flown out of the house, forcing the poor chao-sitter to search for the chao for the remainder of the night, returning home successful to severe torture, mainly Amy's never ending screaming, and the apathetic and murderous expression that was Tails. Luckily though, he was in the good, and very _merciful_ hands, of the kind fox, and he had been spared, but not from Amy's shrieking, and the rather humorous sight of her sitting on his back, pulling madly at his ears while they shouted blames at each other.

Ah, one of the very rare moments that proved Shadow to humiliation.

"Aaaaand You still owe me five dollars. I'm _so_ not putting you off the line just for that mushy comment." She smiled, her eyes twinkling again, her happiness radiant, her fur regaining their lustrous and lively pink, and all he could do was smile back, happiness swelling in his own heart, as well as pride - the knowledge of bringing her happiness, him being her happiness, making him feel…

Whole.

Strange, he never knew that he was incomplete, but he knew that he'd never be whole without her.

"It wasn't mushy."

She grinned cheekily, "Corny then."

"Was _not_."

"Was too!"

"_**Was not!"**_

"Cheesy?"

"No!"

"Sweet?"

"No."

"Adorable?"

"No."

"Romantic?" He shut his mouth. She too realized her words, a blush spreading on her cheeks. With a shy and bashful smile, she crept onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzled her cheek against his, giving him her sign of affection, and he gladly accepted it.

"Never mind, no need for labels. Just know that it means a lot to me." His arms slinked around her, frowning slightly when he realized her waist was slightly smaller than the last time he held her.

"Have you been eating?" His frown deepened when her shoulders suddenly tensed. He pulled back, his eyes searching hers,

"Er… Yes?"

"You're a _terrible_ liar."

"I can lie if I need to!"

"So you are lying."

"Am not!" He didn't answer, instead, gently lifting her from his lap and setting her on the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Wait here." His voice left no room for arguments.

"What…?" She mumbled. Her eyes following him as he left the room, her heart left in tingles and smiles.

She wasn't far from the truth, and she definatly played with the thought. But could she do that to herself, do that again…

Do something like…

Like fall in love? With Shadow?

No, it wasn't the idea of being in love with Shadow that was preposterous, but that… that she let herself do that, love someone, lose her restraints, and she didn't even know it.

Maybe, maybe, the whole thing that was preposterous was that she liked the idea, didn't mind those nice feelings that led her to where she was, and that maybe, maybe…

She had feelings for Shadow.

And at this, she smiled; because, even though it would lead to impending doom and terrible pain, even though she was putting herself on the line again… it was okay.

She trusted Shadow, and she knew he would never willingly hurt her.

But that's when it fell apart.

Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. She had feelings for him, but did _he_ have feelings for _her_? Would they find happiness, or would she end up a hollow shell once more, her heart shattered?

The fear of rejection sank its fangs into her heart.

She didn't forget what happened with Sonic, what happened that night, didn't forget the _pain_.

But she knew, Sonic wasn't Shadow, Shadow wasn't Sonic. She could never mistake them for the other.

"Amy?" She lifted her eyes, a soft smile falling on her lips. For one thing, Sonic never made her chicken soup.

She took the bowl and shot a grateful smile towards him, a murmured thank you, her fingers reaching for the spoon, that is, until he abruptly snatched it, the bowl as well.

She blinked in confusion, her eyes meeting his, and he didn't answer, only lifting the spoon to her mouth, the steam gently clouding and evaporating above.

"What…" Her eyes widened when she realized he wanted to _feed_ her.

"Hey, hey, I can feed myself!" His eyes narrowed, bringing the spoon closer,

"No, I will feed you."

"You're being corny and cliché again!" He growled, and she merely turned her head, lifting her nose in the air, her eyes closed, a smile dying to break out, but she held strong.

"You are no-Mmmph!" Her eyes shot open, wide and surprised and shocked and in disbelief and so many things! She was _so_ not expecting this! But his lips were warm, her heart was exploding! She was sure of it!

And so many feelings! They were rushing too fast! She couldn't think!

So instead, she pressed back, let a moan slip as she tasted him, his spices, unaware of how crazy she was making him.

And she enjoyed it, loved it, didn't care what happened, and savored his tangy taste, the heat pooling within her stomach, the exploding rushes from the caverns of his hot mouth, a wild passion springing forth and… chicken soup?

"Mmmph!" She screamed, but it was muffled as the warm soup was forced into her mouth, but still, he didn't let go of her just yet...

With all her struggles, she finally broke free of his grip, pulling away, her angry glare falling on him,

"Sh-Shadow!" His face remained expressionless, while hers angry, but inside, they were trembling, shaking with exploding bottled emotions.

_That… was amazing. _

She shoulders trembled, her anger at Shadow, at herself, for letting herself fall again, for letting herself…

"Shall I repeat that, or will you willingly let me feed you now?"

"N-no, you can…" She took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm herself and her raging emotions, "Feeding me is g-good… With the spoon!"

She was going to lose it, dammit! What she would do to just lean forward and enforce a full-fledged _real_ kiss.

He brought the spoon to her lips, gently tipping it in her mouth as she gulped down the liquid.

And it was nice. Shadow, feeding her, it was… really nice.

Still, she retaliated, verbally of course,

"You know… there _were_ other ways to force food into me." She reminded of the 'shoving soup down her throat through maddening lip-lock'.

"It seemed the quickest and most effective, without using instruments to open your stomach." She stuck her tongue out at the gross imagery.

"Quickest and most effective my ass… We're in reality, Shadow!" He didn't say anything, and continued to feed her. Really, for something so wimple as feeding someone, it was rather hard, and she was practically taunting him! He was the one who held the spoon, so why was it she who held the cards?

"You don't have to baby me."

"Let me baby you."

"But I can-" He forced the spoon in her mouth once more, loving the way her lips pursed in a pout, and idly wondered if he should switch back to the old method. He definatly wanted to, but he wasn't entirely sure that she did, and so, he settled with this. He found a sort of… enjoyment, from lavishing her with his attention like this, _'babying her'_, as she called it, caring for her. She was his, his to care for, his to nurture, his to protect.

"-do it myself!"

"I know." He stated calmly, paying attention to the wonderful red on her cheeks. He wondered if he should kiss those too. Maybe they'll grow brighter? He'd like to see that.

"Then _why_ are you feeding me?"

He sighed, no point in hiding the truth from her anyway,

"Because I _want_ to." Her mouth shut with an animated '_pop_!' How could she argue with that? She was bursting with happiness, and she smiled at him, loving the small smile he gave her in return.

So she stayed silent, enjoying the moment, secretly enjoying the process.

"Mm… Where did you learn to make chicken soup?" She thought for a moment, "I mean, it's good."

He glared at her, "I can make good food."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, and he mumbled a small confession, "Tails."

She grinned.

* * *

While walking down the hall, one should expect to be jumped by a squealing woman.

Well, only if you knew Amy.

She latched onto him with her shrill, endearing scream of happiness, her legs wrapping around his waist, her arms looping around his neck.

"You did it!" He hid his smile, settling for a questioning look, since really, he didn't know what she was talking about.

"The doctor said that I'd be sick for two weeks! I thought I'd miss the big test! I passed! Passed! Did it! I was supposed to be sick for **two weeks**! You healed me in _three days_! Three days! I did it! You did it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed, hugging him tightly and smiling in joy. He let out a smile of his own, not caring who watched the scene – instead, caring about the woman in his arms, holding onto her, and the happiness she brought him.

A little farther from the occurring scene, four heads peaked out of a corner, watching the scene.

"I told you those guys totally have the hots for each other." Rouge smirked, a smug look on her face.

"Well it's great she finally got someone, but _Shadow_?" Charmy eyed the hedgehog in question.

"Hey," Cream poked the bee, "Don't underestimate the guy. He looks cold, but an idiot can see the special bond they have."

"Okay, we established _that_, now why are we hiding and spying when just about everyone else is standing and gawking at them out in the open?" Knuckles stated, his back starting to complain from leaning for so long.

"Because we're more important! Besides, Amy will chew our asses out if she catches _us_." Cream huffed, tearing away from the rather heartwarming scene and standing up, arching her back, and Charmy followed suit.

"Well, class is over. Cream, you doing anything right now?" He gave her a goofy grin. She shook her head, giving him a questioning look.

" 'Cause I could really go for a burger or two." She smiled at him, standing up and taking the arm he offered her.

"Sure, lead the way." They walked off, leaving the couple to alone.

"Hey! They totally blew us off!" Rouge fumed, her eye twitching.

"Seriously, those two are gonna get hooked up."

"Dammit, everyone is getting hooked up!"

"Espio and Vector aren't."

"Yeah well…" Rouge thought for a moment, "If they don't find chicks, then they'll eventually hook up with each other."

They both shivered at the mental image, "Espio and Vector do _not_ look good together!"

"I mean, Espio's hot enough to be gay, but it's just plain wrong of Vector switches to that side too." Rouge exclaimed, noting that a manly gay Espio _was_ sort of hot and sexy.

"Uh-huh."

"…"

"…"

"…Wanna go get some burgers?"

"Sure.

* * *

Dammit! He had to get those two away from each other! Amy was his!

"I'm all yours." He was so sick of her voice!

"Sally." He growled, "Not now!"

"But-" Her whiney voice, and so his went dangerously low, "I said, not. Now."

Her eyes widened, but Sonic's eyes narrowed in disgust when he realized she was just _aroused_ by this.

But his look of disgust melted away as he saw his pink hedgehog walking towards them. She was so beautiful, her pink quills bouncing with her bubbly mood, her bangs brushed to the side, slightly falling on her shining emerald eyes, curving to wrap the elegant curve of her jaw, her ability to make red look amazing on her, the way the loose shirt still showed off her form, and those legs to die for, wrapped in absolutely irresistible and plain jeans, so simple, yet she made it look so damnably enticing on her.

"Hey Amy." He completely forgot of Sally, smiling at the pink hedgehog as she passed them. His smile falling when she didn't answer, though it quickly returned when she tilted her head to the side slightly , her erratic quills framing her face, the long straights and curls and spikes falling like a waterfall, only some of her face visible to him, her green eyes glinting.

"Hey hero." Her lips curved upright, his heart jumped, her dazzling smile, and his fuming girlfriend.

"Oh that is it, you bitch!" Sonic was unable to stop Sally as she lunged at the pink hedgehog.

But who to save her other than her true hero?

Amy blinked, warmth flooding her as she found herself being held by the hedgehog she truly believed in, his arms nestling under her shoulders and knees.

"Shadow?" She breathed, her eyes locking with his.

"She was going to hurt you." His angry whisper.

"You saved me." Her awed one.

He held her closer, his deep, soothing voice rumbling in her chest, his words forever locked in her heart, "You're mine to protect."

"Shadow…" Her eyes sparkled brighter than he'd ever seen them before, and he felt himself falling all over again.

And he was… happy.

But that seemed to happen every time he was with this woman…

'_He's holding her with __**gentleness**__. They look at each other like… they're the only two people in the world… and she… Amy… He's looking at her like…Shadow almost looks like… like he's in… No! It doesn't matter! I want Amy! I __**will**__ have her!'_

'_But how can you have her, when you have __**me**__?'_ She mocked in his head, her brown furry tail swishing in an attempted arousal jump.

"I don't want you." He growled, his eyes narrowing at the squirrel who landed on the ground, her shrill voice erupting in a scream of frustration.

"What's wrong with you Sally?" He yelled, not caring the attention they attracted. Murmurs spread like wildfire, hundreds of eyes watching them, many others leaving to call more.

"Me…?" He couldn't see her face, with her bottom facing him, her back hunched, her palms on the ground, her heavy trembling.

"Me…" She whispered again, her voice mysteriously soft, but the clenching of her fists belied, her nails twitching and screeching gently against the tiled ground.

"ME?" She screamed, abruptly standing and turning on her heel, lashing out on the pink hedgehog once more. Shadow backed up, growling, determined to not let ANYTHING touch her. He even managed to avoid the amazingly long seven inch nails.

And seeing her, his Amy, the beautiful form of her today, the little young on of her in the past, his old fan girl, in another man's arms, the protection she sought from him, his angered looks, her poisonous hatred for his angel, his raging blood, her wince, her _eyes_.

Sonic snapped.

"What the fuck, you stupid bitch?" He yelled at the surprised squirrel. No one, much less Sonic, had ever yelled at her like that. The crowd gasped, their whispers growing louder, so many voices, so many _people_.

"Sonic-"

"What's wrong with you? You actually _attacked_ Amy? What the fuck did she do?" He was seething, but in order to hide her fear, so was she.

"What the fuck did she do? She's stealing you away from me! Look at you! You're defending her! Not me, HER! Ever since she came, it's always been about HER!"

"You think this is a competition Sally? Amy didn't steal me from you! It's me that finally realized how much of a bitch you truly were!" The crowd gasps, many cheer, others watch in awe. Sonic was living up to his true title.

"WHAT?" Her shrill voice, Amy winced, he growled.

"How can you EVER pick _**that**_ over me?"

"Amy's way better than you! The list of how she's better than you would never fucking end! She's _prettier_, smarter, funnier, _cooler," _He didn't miss Amy's thumbs-up, as well as her silent cheer, and he used that to strive him, knowing every word only shocked and angered the squirrel even more.

"AND she's not a fucking stupid SLUT!" Usually, he never really noticed how much of a slut she looked, more that she dressed hot and how she looked, but ever since… Well, he finally opened his eyes and saw this female for who she truly was.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CALLING ME A SLUT? YOU… YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?" It was him that was now the target for her scarily long nails, but he caught her hand right before it struck him, his facial expression much like Shadow's.

The crowd's shocked and numerous gasps, her shocked face, Amy's proud smile, drove the final button.

"You bitch. You disgust me_. We are __**through**__._"

Her mouth was agape, but she didn't say anything as she got up, not looking at him as she turned around, nothing as she walked away, but they all heard her last, venomous, broken words.

"This…This _**isn't**_ over." Shivers spread, murmurs of beliefs and disbeliefs, and she left. Gasps, cheers, awe, smiles, gazes, screams, laughter, _happiness_.

And then, he was filled with the feeling of… right. Everything was right. Everything was okay again.

And then, for the first time in a long time, he lifted his gaze, and saw his group, the friends of his childhood. Tails, his long time best friend, the same one who secretly hated him, was standing in front of him, smiling. Tails was _smiling_ at him. At _him_.

Knuckles, the rival, the best buddy, gazed upon him with pride. That secret dislike locked away, happiness replaced; an old look in his eye. He too, for the first time, wasn't smiling with him, wasn't giving him a smile for the sake of a smile, but was actually looking at him, seeing him, seeing Sonic the Hedgehog, and _smiling_.

And Amy - dear, sweet, Amy. It was probably her that made him happiest. She was _proud_ of him. No mocking gazes, no indifference, no small dislike, no, she was staring at him with pure content, pleasure and pride found from his actions, the same way she looked upon him all those years ago with adoring eyes after a defeated robot lay behind him and he stepped up to shine in the light she put upon him - as a hero. It was her eyes, sparkling at him with her dazzling green, and her smile, that little curve at the end of her mouth, that soft smile, she was giving to _him_.

Tails finally spoke up, "Ya finally did it…" His ears sang at the name he hadn't heard in a long time, "…buddy."

"Tails…"

"'Bout time you got rid of that bitch anyway." He grinned at the red echidna. Finally he turned to Amy, his eyes locking with hers, wondering what could have been.

Her lips parted, and she spoke softly,

"Way to go," And for once, she dropped the mocking tone, speaking genuinely, "…hero."

"Amy…" He stepped forward, his eyes searching hers, searching for any signs of hatred, any signs of bitterness, anything negative, towards him, but found nothing.

"You should hate me." He started, many eyes widening, but somehow, Amy's eyes took an understanding look.

"You shouldn't even be talking with me without being angry. I deserve everything you throw at me. What I did Amy… I finally get it." His eyes trailed off.

"Yeah…" Her voice was really soft, and gentle, almost like a whisper in the wind, but he could hear her so clearly.

"I understand… what you meant. About being sorry. I really didn't understand earlier but…" His pleading eyes locked with hers once more, and he was shocked to find that she still held no form of distaste towards him, only understanding and…

"When you said I should be sorry, you meant being truly sorry. Fully regretting my actions, wishing I could change it, would do anything to make it better. And me being truly sorry would lead to now where I'd ask you what you want and how to make it better and all these other and…"

"You… You really should hate me." She smiled slightly, "I can't believe I actually did something like that, to you. To someone, and I can't imagine how much I must've… And the guilt really eats me away and…"

"Sonic." His eyes washed over her smiling face, "Get to the point."

He gave his own smile, "I know I said this before, and… I know I'm probably gonna get a total no, because I _deserve_ it, but… I'm sorry, Ames."

His eyes were clenched, but imagine his surprise when he felt her soft arms wrap around his neck,

"About time, hero." He smiled, savoring every moment of this as he wrapped his arms around her as well, inhaling her wonderful lavender and citrus scent.

"Thanks, Ames." He whispered, ignoring the chorus of '_Aww'_.

He was quite reluctant when she pulled back, but asked one, final question, "So, Amy… we cool?"

"Not really." He blinked.

"What?"

"You still have to get me that pack of Oreos you promised." He broke into a grin, as well as his friends as they gathered around him.

"Hey, Tails." Knuckles motioned, and Amy grinned, knowing the words that were going to flow, "You know what this means right?"

Tails broke into a grin, pulling his girlfriend close to him as he whispered words to her, a smile of understanding growing onto her face. Playing along, Tails used a purposeful loud voice. "No, what?"

"PARTY!" Everyone erupted in cheers, smiling and pulling out random beers.

Amy's eyes trailed to the side, falling on the hedgehog who was staring so intensely at her. With a smile, she slipped through the crowd, walking up to him, immediately being pulled into his embrace the second she got within range.

With a soft sigh, she rested her head on his shoulder, her fingers finding his.

"You didn't need to forgive him."

"It's about time anyway." She looked up at him, pondering on whether or not she should lean forward. "Besides, he finally apologized."

"I've heard his apologies before, why now?"

"Because he _apologized_." Shadow's eyes narrowed in understanding as he nestled his head on top of hers.

"Did you mean it?" She whispered, loving the way his arms wrapped around her.

"Hm?" His chest thrummed, and she listened to his heart beat.

"About me. About… protecting me." He pulled back slightly, only enough to look at her face, his thumb brushing over her cheek.

"_**Never**_ will I let anything hurt you." She smiled at him, tucking her head under his chin, falling where she belonged, her fur tingling as he brushed his lips against her temple; she breathed his scent.

"I trust you, Shadow." His grip on her tightened, his nose buried in her hair.

"I know."

"And I want to make sure that… that you'll never doubt that."

"I never will."

"Hm…" Her lids fell, and he could feel her smile against his chest, and he couldn't hold a smile of his own. "Good."

And so he held her, pondering on what a strange enigma she was, and how lucky he was to have met her.

Her eyes trailed on his chest, her eyes hazing slightly as she caught view of the white fur tucked under his shirt. She was going to faint! Dammit! Why did Shadow have to be so damn _sexy_? Her eyes were clouding, images flashing through her eyes, heat pooling at her stomach.

"Amy…" His fingers fiddled with her quills, marveling at how soft and silky it was, and her fur, it brushed against him with her silken touch, a satiny feeling washing on him, her velvet like skin sending shivers down his spine.

"Hm?" He shuddered as her fingers brushed against the white fur, a groan rumbling in his chest, his mind blowing up in pure pleasure.

'_So I found a sensitive spot…'_ She smiled, awed at the feathery soft touch flowing through her fingers, and he did nothing to stop her, trembling as fireworks of pleasure and ecstasy exploded within him. No one could ever bring him happiness like she did.

"Will you… will you stay with me?"

She smiled, understanding what he meant, but still stating the obvious, "I am with you."

He closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, mumbling his question into her ear. She pulled back, he opening his eyes slightly, his intense gaze searching her eyes. Her fingers crept down his chest, running down his arm before meeting his and curling with each other,

"Yes." He dipped down, fully intending on capturing her lips, growling in annoyance at the purposeful cry of his name.

"SHADOW!" He was so close too…

"Damn." She cursed, and he smiled slightly. Pulling away, they turned, meeting the rather humorous sight of Cream _strangling_ Sonic.

"You idiot! They were going to kiss! Finally! Dammit! Do you know how many people are gonna be pissed about this? The bets are on! I've got _FIVE HUNDRED BUCKS_ on this, _**FIVE HUNDRED FUCKING DOLLARS**_, so stop interfering, dammit!" Amy cleared her throat, catching their attention as the eyes of her childhood comrades turned to her, apologetic smiles thrown her way.

She smiled, her fingers lacing with Shadow behind her, away from the eyes of the others, but all were aware anyway, and Sonic was very tempted to say something, but held back, not wanting to destroy the newly formed friendship with her. But later…

She would be his.

"So…" Her eyes sparkling, his hand tightening around hers, "Anyone up for some cake?"

"I thought we were going to the bar…" Cosmo whispered, recieving stares from everyone. Yes, even Shadow.

* * *

He was watching her again, but he couldn't help it. She spoke of something important to do, but she didn't state it, making him more curious, and she was looking so damn lovely with the fall leaves surrounding her, he just had to!

Of course, he was an expert of blending with the shadows, or so his name stated, and slyly, he silently followed her, eyeing the strange box she held, as well as the way she held a solemn look about her.

And she was doing that thing again! He was really tempted to march up to her and grab her, but he slinked his way through, blending nicely and wonderfully with the patterns of dark abyss.

She… She was walking into a… a cemetery?

What in the world would she be doing in a graveyard?

And she moved with precision, her movements sure and steady, as if she'd walked down this road before.

She stopped, right in front of a rather large tombstone, a strange one actually, one decorated with faded stickers and rhinestones.

_Kane Rose. _

Rose… Could this… possibly be her husband? Amy couldn't be married, could she? No! Not A-

"Hey Dad." Oh…

"Long time no… hear? I guess. Whatever, sorry for not visiting you that often." Her chiming voice rang in his ears, and she was humming a small tune as she began listing some of the things in her life, as well as incredulities of how the deceased man was doing underground… or above.

"Hm… Hey, Shadow, think you can help me here?" He froze, shoulders tense, but she shot him a knowing smirk. She… She knew!

Dejectedly, he stepped out from his hidden darkness, walking up to her before stopping beside her.

"How did you know?" She smiled.

"I just do." He wondered about the reality of this female, and how powerful she misleads to be.

His eyes fell on the tombstone, and he went silent.

"He died a while ago, six years ago actually." She seemed to answer him, but rather than crying or becoming depressed, she was _smiling_.

Damnable confusing woman.

"He must've been a great person." He spoke, more out of sympathy than anything. It seemed more appropriate to do than anything, but she didn't seem to mind, instead smiling wider as she pulled out a bunch of white roses settling them in front of the large rock.

'_Amy hates roses. Her father loves them…?' _

"Actually, he was a total dick." Shadow's eye twitched.

"A real jerk, too." She added, looking thoughtful. Pursing her lips slightly, her nose scrunching and making the adorable look that was Amy, she continued, "I guess you can say he was a good person at heart. He's a total ass when it comes to attitude but…"

She smiled softly, pulling out another item from the box, "He loved me very much."

He wasn't really sure what to feel at the moment, but he was surely in disbelief and slight annoyance when he caught sight of what she was holding.

There, on the front cover of the _magazine_, was a very familiar looking and rather gorgeous male pink hedgehog, posing with his pristine white shirt open to reveal a rather chiseled six-pack, a pearly white very familiar smirk, and mischievous green eyes, surrounded by red roses, the male himself holding one.

"He was a half European super male model." She stated, setting the magazine against the tombstone, the large silver writing on the paper glinting in the sun.

"Total womanizer, too, but I guess that's expected."

"You take after him." She grinned, giggling lightly.

"I know, but I don't think I work as a male model." His lips twitched slightly at her humorless joke.

"Your mother?" Her grin faltered, her eyes taking a sad tint, and Shadow immediately regretted asking.

"I don't really know. I know that she died but…"

"You don't have to tell me."

"Argh! Shut up! I'm explaining my guts to you!" He grinned slightly, looking down at her as her eyes fell back on the large stone.

"A while back, when dad was still alive, I got really curious. He told me that she died, but he refused to give me any details, or what happened, at least. I know, he's hurt, a lot. He always gets sad and upset when I mention her…"

"Anyway, I got curious, and I started to, you know…"

"Research?" She grinned at his suggestion, but she gave him hers, "Spying and snooping, really."

"Father, although a male model, a really famous one at that, was really busy, he was actually rather smart." Her eyes sparkled.

"He covered the story really well, mostly destroying evidence of the whole thing, but I managed to recover some scraps and bits of the story, and I'm still not sure what exactly happened."

Her fur was brushing against him, the cool autumn air breezing every little while, sending quills flying and shivers producing.

"Well, clues lead me to either my father had a one night-stand and she figured it out and left him or…"

"Or she left him for someone else." Shadow finished for her, their eyes locking.

"Yeah, but I think that… that she really did love my father, you know. And I knew, even though my father always hid it really well, I knew, he was… secretly hurting inside." She broke their eye contact, resting on the box again,

"You don't believe either story." Shadow stated, and Amy was rather surprised at how well he knew her.

"Yeah… I think that… someone else was in the story." Shadow blinked.

"You believe that there was an interference between your parents."

"Yes. I was young, but I wasn't stupid. My parents loved each other too much to let the other go just like that. Especially my dad. He's really stubborn and kinda stupid too, and goes out of his was way just to make sure my mother is happy." Doesn't that situation sound familiar?

"I'm very aware that my father had a few enemies; he always did love getting on people's nerves. And mother gained a bunch after getting together with father. While getting curious and all, I went through my dad's medical records, you know, just to see anything interesting."

Of course he was curious, scooting closer, he mumbled, "What did you find?"

"The usual, health pills, vaccines, but… something wasn't right."

"Hm?"

"A drug for prescription. The medical reason stated that my father was having mental withdrawals and blackouts, but if something like that happened, he'd have to pulled out of modeling until he was better, but he shot his huge modeling gig the day after the prescription was dated."

"So?"

"I called in a few favors, got hackers on my side and I began my 'research'"

"And…"

"And I found that the prescription drug they'd given my father was a false."

"Fake medicine?"

"It was actually... sex pills. You know, the one that made you go wild in need of… you know." She was red, but she couldn't help it! Shadow's chest fur was driving her insane!

"So?" Yeah, like he was unaffected by it…

"Interference. My dad slept with a woman, but that's where everything gets really suspicious." She paused a bit, "At first glance, it could be coincidence, but the odds are far too much. You wouldn't believe how _**hard**_ it was to find this information, but the woman my father bed that night was the perfect exact image of my mother."

"_Why? Why? How could I have been so stupid? Luna! My Luna…"_

"No wonder it's suspicious." Amy grinned at Shadow's scoffing remark, and he finally sat down beside her, and instantly, her fingers sought his.

"Anyway, the next day, it was posted out, and somehow the news reporters already knew that this wasn't my mother, and they, you know, hid the lady's face to wrap up the whole scheme."

"What happened next?"

"Mother didn't believe it, until dad confessed."

"She left him."

"_No! Don't go! I swear, darling, I'll make it better! Please, you can't leave me! I know I made a mistake but… please… don't go." _

"Of course. Loyalty was everything to my mother. She had pretty bad experiences with cheating, so this just worsened everything."

"Then?"

"Father was heartbroken, and _that's_ when he began having withdrawals and blackouts. But it was definatly the worst when mother passed away."

"_She… She's gone Amy…"_

"What happened to you?"

"They fought guardianship, but the answer was clear when she was gone."

"How did she…"

"Sick. She got really sick and depressed and passed away."

"Oh." Their fingers laced with one another.

"That's when father's big modeling career started."

"Your mother's death resulted in his success?" She laughed at his notion.

"You could say that. Unattached and depressed, he devoted himself to his work. I guess, although I didn't like it back then, but then again, I was really, really little, so I didn't understand why modeling and jumping from one woman's bed to another helped him heal, but in a weird way, it did… but he'd never forgiven himself for what happened to mom, and he committed himself to never loving again."

She smiled slightly, pulling out a picture frame. "He always told me love hurts, that I should never do it, I should distance myself away from people."

"You never listened to him."

"No way! He was being a total idiot. Besides, I didn't see him that often anyway."

"He doesn't live with you?"

"No, modeling gigs take him around the world. I lived on my own, but he always sent plenty of money to fund my life."

"_Honey, Daddy's got to go. He has work… no, I can't stay, but I'll visit you sometime. Look out for me in a couple of months, okay kiddo?"_

His hand tightened around hers, and she smiled brighter, "You never thought to catch the person who started all of this?"

"Well yeah, but there are far too many people to narrow it down for, and father demanded a stop to my search when he found out I was 'researching'."

"_Enough with this nonsense! Stop searching for her! She's gone!"_

"And did you?"

"Of course not, I was as stubborn as he was. But maybe it was…" She trailed off, her head resting on Shadow's shoulder,

"There was this day… when he finally didn't block himself, didn't hide, and finally broke down, begging me to stop that I did. He couldn't take it; he was still in a lot of pain, even after all those years. He begged me, saying he didn't want me to know, didn't want me to leave him like she did, didn't want to… to lose me like he lost her. He believed if I discovered the truth, he'd lose me too."

"_Amy, please… not you too. You're all I have."_

Their eyes fell on the picture frame, the photo inside really beautiful.

The male from the magazine was there in the photo, smiling like he was the luckiest man in the world, an extremely adorable possibly four-year-old Amy waving happily to the photo, a banana plushie in her hand?

The female hedgehog was noticeable though, gorgeous, happy, and a very familiar smile that can be related to the Amy smile. White, very _very_ white fur, in a nice red summer dress, and sparkling purple eyes… and she was holding a banana plushie in her hand.

"What's with the banana?"

Amy smiled embarrassedly, "Eh… There used to be this show about fruits and my… eh… my favorite character was the banana."

He stared at the photo again.

"Her name?"

"Luna."

"The moon?"

"Yeah."

After more staring of the picture for a while, he noted the many similarities between the pink little female and her mother, and in a sort of way, although wrong, knew why a modeling job, one that separated him from his daughter, helped him heal. "He saw you as her."

"In a sort of way, I guess. Our relationship sucked and rocked at the same time. You know, I pissed him off a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, with my canny ability to get on his nerves like no other, also, since I never did anything he expected me to do."

"He expected you to hate him after abandoning you."

"You know me really well." She whispered, smiling at him, and he gave his own smile back, pulling her closer to him. He cherished her warmth, as much as he cherished moments like these when it was just them, together, and he could…

"It pissed him off. A lot and…" She suddenly laughed, leaning more into his shoulder.

His eyebrows furrowed as he pondered on what was just so funny, but she answered him, "You know, you're the first person I've ever told this."

"You never spoke of it?"

"Well, only Cream, Knuckles, and Tails even know that I _had_ a father who once existed, but you're the first person to ever hear the _story_."

"Why me?" Their voices were suddenly low and husky.

Her eyes were sparkling again, their foreheads barely touching, shoulder to shoulder.

"Because you're special." She whispered, and he grabbed her chin, because dammit, he wanted to kiss her!

But it was she, the only person other than him and Cream that wanted him to kiss her so badly, that stopped him.

Narrowing his eyes, he gave her a questioning look, wondering if she suddenly changed her mind and didn't want to…

"My father will hunt you down and haunt you till you go mad. It doesn't matter if he'd dead; he's willing to rise six feet to make sure a dude goes running away."

"You don't want me to… because we're in front of your father's tombstone in a graveyard and you believe he'll rise from the dead to come after me because his over-protectiveness of you lives on after his death and he still doesn't believe you should be around males?" She smiled, settling herself on his lap, her legs on either side of his waist, rubbing her cheek against his,

"Exactly."

* * *

Her jewels were sparkling, the stars twinkling in an ocean of green, her mouth was held in a gasp, her fingers barely touching the ends of her soft lips, and he wondered if he should claim those plump lips right now.

But he held back, loving the way her eyes lit up as she spotted the item in her hands, loving the surprised expression, loving…

His heart bubbled with pride at her reaction, his eyes watching her, her awed green hues shifting from him to the item in his hand, the one he held out for her.

"You…" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and he was extremely pleased, enjoying that he was able to bring such an expression from her, and doubts in his head of possible dislike for it completely dissipated as the joyous emotions flooded her wondrous windows of green.

Her eyes widened even more as he leaned forward, nudging the item to her, confirming that it was indeed for her, and he wanted her to have it.

"Oh… my god…" He practically used all his strength to hold back that smile that wanted to break on his lips.

She took a shuddery breath, shaking her head as she finally calmed herself down. "That… That's not for me… is it?"

He frowned, a line creasing his forehead as he decided to voice his actions, "Yes, it's for you."

"Shadow…" Her fingers gingerly touched the edges of the delicate gift, marveling how something that looked so sharp could feel so smooth.

"Wh… Why?" Her voice was so quiet, and he patiently waited for her to take it.

"Because I wanted to."

"This must have cost a fortune. Shadow… I can't accept this." She spoke reluctantly, and Shadow frowned.

"Yes you can, and you **will**." She was so stubborn, but the adorable pout on her face made his heart warm.

"Why… Why would you give it to _me_?"

"Because I made it for you." Her eyes widened in surprise, her already star-struck eyes shining with new respect and awe, and he didn't bother hiding that smile anymore.

"You… You _made_ this?" Her eyes fell on the beauty, both the hedgehog and the wonderful structure his hands had created.

"Yes, now take it."

"Shadow…" His name falling softly from her lips, his favorite sound from her, and this time, he reached for her hand, wrapping his fingers around the soft, warm palm as he brought it to him and placed it over his other hand, the gift nestled gently between their hands. Pushing it towards her, his hands slipped away, leaving her to stare in amazement.

"It's beautiful." Indeed, it was. In her hand, a flower like no other rested in her hand. A flower, so distinct from any other, a glorious sun beginning with in the middle, the vibrant colors washing together in a wonderful blend, the red of Shadow's eyes melting into a deep orange, fading to a wonderful hue of sunny yellow, washing into a glorious gold before waving into the pristine colors of white before ending in marvelous pink that blended perfectly with her own fur. He had made it perfect, made it exact, his hands crafting this beauty. Her fingers brushed against the smooth surfaces of the petals, feeling as if it were clear glass, but the material was stiff, and very hard, and she doubted it would crack if she threw it to the ground.

Cupping the bottom, her eyes widened as she felt his fingers dig into her hair, a soft, tickly feeling resting on her ear as the sweet scent filtered in her nose, immediately recognizing the hint of the grape syrup delved within.

Lifting her eyes, her happiness indescribable, her heart racing. She already knew what he had done, her fingers lifting to touch the soft petals of the real flower.

"How did you…" She trailed off her eyes meeting his, falling back to the crystallized form of her favorite flower.

"A Plumeria?" He nodded at her, his fingers brushing against the beautiful flower resting so wonderfully in her hair.

"Flames of the Sun." He recited, happiness filling him as she smiled at him.

"You… you got the exact one." She looked at him in awe, an unbelievable expression in her eyes that just seemed to boost his pride.

"Yes." His eyes softened at her smile, the delicate way she held his gift as if it were glass.

"How… how did you get this?" She caught his eyes, her delighted sparkle meeting his gaze, and he spoke softly.

"Does it matter?" He fingered the live flower in her hair, the one she was speaking of.

"You went through so much trouble." Their voices were low, only loud enough for each other to hear, but no one else.

"It was worth it." He spoke honestly. It definatly was worth it. He saw her smile, he made her happy, and it made him happy that she was happy. It was the least he could do. A flower in comparison to changing his whole world. It seemed he received the better end of the deal, and his desire to make her happy, well, he was happy to comply.

Change his world… She did more than that. Flipped it, turned it, and morphed it into something completely new. She had given him new eyes, and everything seemed to… have colors now. Not that he couldn't see colors before, but he… he could actually see everything, every color, and everything was so bright, so colorful.

Especially around her.

He smiled at the familiar warm feeling of her wrapped around him, and he responded immediately, holding her tightly as he nuzzled his nose against her shoulder, rather enjoying her pleasant scent mixed with the flower's sweet grape aroma.

"How in the world did you get a flower that grows in _Thailand_?" She mumbled into his shoulder and he chuckled, nuzzling his cheek with hers, relishing the soft, warm, fuzzy feeling between their contact, the feel of her sending tingles through his body.

"Shadow…" She blew against his ear, smiling at the shiver she produced. She loved enticing reactions for him, it thrilled her. _Especially his chest fur…_

"Thank you so much. You… have no idea how _much_ means to me." She whispered, and he smiled, his fingers running through her hair, tugging the band away and throwing it to the side, inaudibly sighing as her wild hair brushed against his face in their descent, her sweet aroma hitting him tenfold.

"I didn't know you were an artist." Amy noted, and Shadow shook his head, his nose still nuzzling her neck.

"I'm not."

"Well, then, you should really start being one." She smiled against him, pulling away as her hands wrapped around his larger ones, "You have very beautiful hands."

His eyes shone with an unidentifiable emotion, his gaze held on the woman before him, and only her. She was all he had, all he needed, and he never planned on letting go.

"You _should_ become an artist."

"No."

"Why not? You can obviously become one! This… This is very beautiful." She breathed out, her breath somewhat taken by the intense look in his eye as he stared at her.

"I do not wish to become one. What I create, I create for _you_. Not for anyone else." He spoke honestly, and Amy's heart lifted, tears gathering in her eyes, Shadow's eyes widening.

"Wh… Why are you crying!" She shook her head, lightly pounding her fist on his chest.

"You… You idiot!" She pressed back into his chest, and he smiled, holding her close, happier than ever.

* * *

"You know, too much coffee will give you sugar high issues." Amy stated, sipping lightly on her chilled lemonade. Tails ignored her, gulping down the steaming liquid down his throat as they lazily strolled through the streets.

"Don't you remember when Charmy drank some coffee?" Tails shoulders tensed, recalling the incident.

"Yeah but… Charmy already had sugar high issues." He replied smartly, resuming gulping down the caffeine.

"That's my point! It's exactly the same!"

Tails raised a brow, "How is it the same? Charmy already has sugar high issues while I am drink-"

"It's the same!" She yelled out in frustration, bluntly closing the discussion as Tails shook his head amusedly.

They walked in a content silence, several colored bags held in Amy's hands.

"Ooh! Check out that stuffie!"

"The… what?" His gaze followed Amy's finger, his eye twitching when he realized she was pointing to a stuffed Pikachu.

"So what? It's Pikachu."

"IT'S PIKACHU!" Amy yelled loudly, catching attention, but before it was drawn to her, she zoomed into the store, emerging ten seconds later with a new bag in hand.

"Was that necessary?"

"Very." She grinned, and he couldn't help but grin back.

"Wait… Why would you need a Pikachu?" He questioned, aware of her sudden extremely bright mood.

"I don't need it."

"Then why did you buy it?"

"I'm gonna give it to Shadow." Tails blinked, not sure if he was hearing right.

"_Shadow_?"

"Yeah! That guy has no stuffed animals! It's just not normal."

Tails eyebrow twitched. _'What are you talking about? It's not normal for a guy __**to have**__ stuffed animals.'_

But he didn't question her antics.

"I mean really, who does he cuddle with at night?" She spoke haughtily, and Tails just chuckled, although he paused at the sound of their names being yelled.

"Amy! Tails!" The blue hedgehog suddenly materialized in front of them, a grin on his face as he greeted him, but his attention was immediately focused on Amy.

"So, watcha doin'?"

"Hey to you too." She rolled her eyes, but held a grin anyway.

"So, Amy…" They began small conversation, but something strange happened.

"That guy is a total dick!" He grinned, but then everything stopped when she laughed. Her lips parting, light, laughter of bells tinkling in the air, and then his heart swelled, it burst, it soared, it did _something_, but all he could do now was stare at her lips, wondering what they tasted like. There was no Sally to stop him, nobody to stop him. He was single, she was single, and he was dying to sample her sweet lips…

"Sonic?" She blinked, wondering why he was suddenly staring at her like that. He wasn't even focused on her; he looked more like he was focused on-

Her eyes flew up in shock as he smashed his lips onto hers, wrapping his hands around her arms, locking her in place as he forced his tongue into her mouth.

"Mmph!" It was all happening too fast. She couldn't tell what was going on. She didn't want this! She didn't!

Something wet slid down her cheek, sparkling like a crystal in the sun, but her body wouldn't move. She couldn't move!

'_Somebody! Help me!' _

And then a fist flew out of nowhere, smashing into Sonic's cheek as he was forced away from Amy, flying several feet away.

She stumbled back, falling on to the ground, her feet under her while her hands fell limply at her side.

"T…Tails?" She trembled, looking behind her, the fox still in shock, frozen in the same place. Turning back, she looked up, red met green, and she knew she was safe.

"Shadow…" He stood protectively in front of her, his eyes on fire, his fury rolling off of him, his rage trembling in sheer force.

Sonic stumbled to his feet, his fear rocketing when he caught the look of fury on Shadow's face. He had _never_ seen such an angered look in his life.

And so the fighting began, people a safe distance away, but close enough to observe, Amy on the floor, staring in numb shock at a spot on the floor.

Sonic… kissed her. He kissed her! Why… Why the **fuck** would he kiss her? Why would he…

That bastard! He KISSED her! Her! Amy Rose! The damn chick who had been craving his attention ten years ago while he ignored her, but when she finally didn't give a flying fuck about him, he KISSES HER! So many emotions, all rushing through her head and blurring her vision. Too much was happening; she could _barely_ comprehend what was going on.

Nothing, _nothing_ on earth, the universe, could describe the fury, the hatred, the burning feeling coursing through him, the need to kill this son of a bitch fueling him. This bastard! The fucking blue hedgehog! He kissed his Amy! **His** Amy!

Nobody touched her! And this bastard dared to grab her and… kiss her! He was going to _**kill**_ him!

And that abandoned, barely noticeable damp little circle on the ground, fueled him, knowing that this bastard caused her distress, his Amy…

But then his blood ran cold as her scream hit his ears, and he whipped around so fast he almost knocked the wind out of himself, but his heart refused to beat as he caught sight of his Amy, his precious Amy, the woman he was supposed to protect, being held by a massive huge robot, her tiny frame looking as if it was being crushed by the robot's large hand.

And so many things happened - his heart fell prey to the iciest blizzard in the world, a deep, sickly dread pooled in his stomach, his head clouded with so many thoughts, so many possibilities, his veins pumped, although the blood never seemed to move, and he cried for her, the burning need to… to protect her. He wanted her back, back where she really belonged.

He _needed_ to hold her again.

Their eyes met, her fearful ones, his angry ones, and he ran, faster than he knew he could, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Rage eyes narrowed as smaller, but surely strong robots landed in front of him, breaking him from view of his Amy.

"Amy!" He cried out, fist curling as he punched the first robot, a large hole throwing the machine back, but more kept falling, all blocking him from Amy as they shot towards him, and his eyes narrowed.

'_Hold on Amy, nothing will stop me from getting to you!'_

And with that, the battle started, screams of others as they ran away, kicks, punches, throws, the crunch of metal against bone, the screech of metal grinding against another, blood spilling onto the ground, desperate eyes searching.

He threw another robot away, and he finally caught sight of the giant robot, the one holding his angel captive, and his worry, his anguish, his misery, his despair, his need - all came crashing down on him as his hand tried to reach her.

"Amy!" He called for her, and she painfully opened her eyes, shooting him a weak smile that made his heart call out for her, his blood boiling. This large robot would be nothing but a tin can by the time he was done with it!

"Amy!" The blue hedgehog called out to her, stepping forward, and she cried out in pain once more, the robot crushing her the closer they got, and the blue one received a venomous glare from the black hedgehog.

"Amy…" A while away, the weak orange fox stepped out of the shattered window, several shards of glass protruding from his body as blood poured from his wounds.

"Amy!" He called out to her, his hand arching forward, trying to reach her, but he could do nothing but watch helplessly as his best friend, his sister, his mother, his everything, was taken away.

_Everything was happening so fast…_

"Shadow…" So quiet, barely audible, but he'd know his name from her lips anywhere, and for the first time, the feeling of sheer dread and desperation filled him, anger upon realizing that he couldn't do anything without hurting his darling, and for the first time:

He felt helpless. Absolutely and undeniably hopeless.

Weak. He...

"Amy!" The robots, they came back, reaching him and wrapping their cold metal claws around him, holding him back. He struggled, but too many robots… and all he could do was attempt and fail to pull his body away from their iron grip, and then he looked up, and their eyes met for just a moment, and he hated himself more than ever.

He was failing her, and she didn't look at him with hatred, with bitterness. She was looking at him with those warm, loving, beautiful green eyes of hers. She wasn't angry with him, like she should be. She… she kept staring at him with that gentle, caring...

And it was truly _killing_ him, because he failed her, and she still…

She was being taken away, she was being pulled away from him, and he could do _nothing, __**NOTHING**_, as she tried to reach for him, he trying to reach for her, but she was still ripped from his grasp, taking his heart with her and leaving an incomplete man.

He was useless, pathetic, a damn excuse of a man trying to save the woman he…

"No!" Shadow cried out, not caring who watched as he fell to his knees, the robots all disappearing after their leader, shoving his fist into the ground, a large hole created as he felt a strange sensation pricking his eye.

"Dammit!" He screamed out his anguish, repeatedly smashing the ground with his fist.

Amy… Amy… Amy…

Gone… She was gone…

_Amy… Amy… Amy…_

He lost her…

_Amy…_

Was it raining?

He…

_Amy… _

His eyes widened as he realized what he was doing.

_Amy…_

He… he wanted to cry…?

He… wasn't _crying_-!

He never cried. Ever. He didn't cry. Never. Not for anything, not for anyone.

_Amy… _

He let his forehead rest on the ground, let his tears fall, let his fear run over him, let the guilt wash over him. Amy was gone. Gone…

"Get up." Sonic's voice was cold, colder than he ever thought, but dammit! His conscious wouldn't leave him alone. The black hedgehog, grudgingly but admitted, was the strongest person he knew. Strong, respected, feared, prideful, that was _Shadow_. And… and seeing him like this was _wrong_, and he couldn't…

"Argh…" Sonic groaned, shakily getting up and rubbing his cheek. "That really hurt."

Well, he kind of _was_ expecting Shadow to punch him, but it really hurt!

"You son of a bitch!"

"Well… at least you're up." Failed attempt of a joke.

"She's gone! Gone!" Shadow yelled, although his repeated words lowered to a whisper, the most dejected look Sonic had ever seen on someone.

The one when a man loses the woman he _loves_.

He hung around Amy too much, but this had to be done. He needed to know… exactly how Shadow felt about Amy.

He couldn't believe he was doing this… but he had to do this… for Amy.

He had kissed her, felt incredible, but she...

He didn't doubt that it would be him, Sonic the Hedgehog, would have her. He sure as hell wasn't going to let Shadow have her, but he wasn't stupid, and knew that, by looking at the black hedgehog, that he could sympathize. He lost Amy, and as unbelievable as it is, contrary to his previous belief… Shadow just might have feelings for Amy too. And for once, he couldn't blame him.

It all happened so fast. How in the world did it happen?

'_Well… I know I should be worried but… this… this is my chance to… to get back the old days. This is what I've been waiting for! A robot, a problem, and I'll be the hero, and Amy… It'll be like old times…' _After that a thought, the idea of Amy being his, being his fan girl once more, pumped him as he did what he had to do.

"So, I'll get her back." Throwing on a smug and arrogant façade.

"_**You**_? If you hadn't-" Sonic dodged, narrowly missing the fist.

"Yeah? If I hadn't what?" Provoking the black hedgehog without reason was fun, but he had a purpose here.

"She could be killed this very instant!" His words hit them both, and they both paused.

Amy… gone…?

No, it wasn't possible…

"This isn't an old childish kidnapping, you stupid bastard!" Shadow lashed out, although his shoulders trembled with fury and fear. _Amy…_

"This bastard has her… and he can do anything!" Sonic knew Shadow was speaking about the blue hedgehog's heroic past. Knew that he was talking about the days were a robot kidnapping was just a foot through the door and save the day. Amy would never really get hurt and…

But this was reality… the old kidnappings had faded and… It was bad enough that this was happening now, a time where this... _this _situation, the robots, the attacks, this wasn't supposed to _exist _anymore. How was this even happening...? And...

And this guy could do _anything_!

Sonic's own panic had started to rise as the weight of the situation began to sink into his mind. With wide eyes, he searched for the one person possibly stronger than him, the man who looked his equal and opposite, and saw his reflection.

Shadow was slipping as well, because the one thing that gave him reason to get up… could very well be under the edge of a knife.

No… They had to get her back! They couldn't give up! Sonic the Hedgehog was a hero, so a hero he would be!

'_But first…'_ His eyes fell on the black hedgehog. Red eyes stared blankly at a spot, the same spot Amy was taken, he realized. And the look on his face… No! No! Shadow couldn't give up! Amy wasn't gone yet! She could still very well be alive and…

No… His own resolve was weakening. He had to act fast!

'_First I need to convince Shadow… and… I need to know if it's Amy he's really fighting for… or the way she makes him feel. If he's willing to do anything for her, then we've got a shot!_' He shivered in anger at the thought. Really, he was becoming like Amy if he was doing weird things and forcing people into self realizations.

"So, I'll save her, I always do."

He leaned back, Shadow's foot sliding by his face, before he threw a few attacks of his own.

"I'm the hero here, back off Shadow, I'll save her."

"You? You're a-" Dodge. "-fucking phoney!"

"And what are you? An angel? Leave saving Amy to me, I can do it better than you ever could." _'He's close to cracking, I just gotta find the right words…'_

"YOU? Amy's gone because of you!"

"And you're busy moping around. Obviously you can't-" Lean back! "-save her!"

Shadow didn't say anything, although guilt shadowed his features, and Sonic actually halted from the sadness and pain he found. Shadow… blamed himself? Why… Why would he blame himself? He didn't do anything wrong…

'_Attacking the way he didn't protect her won't work, because he actually __**believes**__ it. How… How __**stupid**__! Why would he think that he didn't protect her? There were too many, we were outnumbered, and… and it's been so long since I've fought, that I can barely remember how to destroy a robot… Argh! That doesn't matter! I…'_ Sonic paused for a moment, an idea formulating in his head. _'His feelings. It's obvious Shadow cares about Amy, so I attack that, and he's sure to confess, making him realize, and he'll end up gathering the determination to save Amy himself.'_

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"Well, this is kind of weird." Amy shrugged before adding, "But I guess I live for weird stuff."

Looking before her, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, Sonic, and a bunch of random people she didn't care about were sitting in their seats, and with wide eyes, she idly wondered how University teachers handled so many eyes staring at them like this. It was like half a stadium, many students in their seats, and they all had shocked, surprised, and any form of disbelief on their faces. Why would they look like that, you may ask? As well as to why she was standing at the front of the room? Well…

"How in the world did you get Mr. Hoot to drag the Historical Geography teacher into the closet?"

Amy grinned nervously, "I dunno."

"Aw, come on Amy!" Cream shouted from the middle of the room, enjoying her embarrassment, "It's about time we learned your secret! How did you get Mr. Hoot to become a horn dog?"

"It was probably the Playboy pictures." Silver and Knuckles snickered at the remark.

From the front of the room, Sonic watched intensely and amusedly at the shifting pink hedgehog. She always did seem to get herself in messes she wasn't supposed to get herself in. What she had done: she had come in late, Mr. Hoot about to sentence her to death when she suddenly began this talk of how hot the Historical Geography teacher looked today. Mr. Hoot was about to shout at her and pull out a knife when she suddenly started to blabber this shit… that Mr. Hoot actually listened to. It was as if she was pumping him up for a match, and by the end, Mr. Hoot was so determined for something that all Amy had done then was shout a _'go for it' _and Mr. Hoot ran out, coming back with the Historical Geography teacher in hand, who _did _look kind of hot, and they had stomped to the back of the room, taking the back closet, and haven't come out since.

They _all_ knew what was happening in there though.

"What did you do?" Tails exclaimed, eager to gain more knowledge.

Psh, yeah right to that! Wouldn't _anyone_ what to know the secret to cheating death from your Math teacher?

"I got him laid. You all said he needed to anyway." That got a laugh from the class.

"No, really Amy!"

"Yeah, come on Ames!"

"Aaaaaaamy!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

A look of irritation crossed her face, and Sonic chuckled at the string of curses only he could hear. Normally, he sat in the middle, or the back, but when Amy had begun her 'speech', he had shoved every person there was to get to the very front, and he probably traumatized and scarred that poor nerd for life.

He didn't care.

"Erm… okay. All I did was…" She sighed in frustration, her eyes washing over the crowd as she lifted her hand, placing her finger over her lips as she rested her head on her fist, a thoughtful look cradling her delightful features.

"Hm… I kinda… made him realize." Sonic's ears perked, a great sense of zeal and curiosity taking over, and soon, he was unconsciously leaning forward in his seat.

"Realize…?" It was barely a whisper, but it didn't matter, for many others had repeated it aloud. Of course they wanted to know Amy's secret, although he doubted they'd be able to pick up her unique tactless talent for placing it under commission. Still, he was curious, and also wanted to know of her ways. Get to know her better…?

"Umm… well… it's sort of like a weak point you have to find and… well, when you find it… sometimes you can tell if he hasn't realized it and..."

She groaned in frustration, although she snapped her fingers after a moment's thought.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself, but Sonic heard.

"Basically," She grinned deviously, seating herself on the owl's desk as she began opening the drawers one by one, searching for something. "I figured that Mr. Hoot was unmarried, he'd be awfully lonely."

She grinned at everyone, some shooting her knowing smirks, "And one is awfully lonely, one is awfully horny."

Chatters of agreement began, but Tails cut in. "Then how'd you know it would be the Historical Geography teacher?"

"'Cause she's so boring! They're perfect for each other." Many murmurs of agreement began on that one.

Hands digging into the locked drawer, Silver's useful technique of breaking and entering, as he taught her, coming to use as she opened in and cried out in triumph as she found what she wanted.

"And…" Pulling her item out, she flashed it for the whole class to see, gasps, giggles, yells, and knowing proclamations echoing. "Because of this."

Of course, why else would Mr. Hoot have a bunch of photo-shopped photos of the Historical Geography teacher in various poses of… acknowledging anatomy.

"So you got him to realize he wanted the Historical Geography teacher?" Cream questioned curiously. Amy nodded eagerly, walking to a student at the edge of the class, an order for copies to be made as the colleague nodded in agreement.

"Is it really that easy?"

"Well," Amy pressed her finger against her cheek, "you gotta choose the right tactics, in order to make him get a self-realization. Once you do that, he'll build his own confidence and determination, so the rest is on his own. In other words, after he realizes what he wants, he starts remembering stupid crap or something along those lines, and it will go something like 'I can do it!' or he'll, you know, realize something, build self-strength and do what he knows is what he wants or what he has to do... i think." She scratched her head, but the class was pleased anyway.

"Well, when the world are we gonna use _that_?" Sonic questioned. It was pretty stupid after all…

"To get snuck out from giving your math homework." Amy shrugged

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

'_The right words, the right words… If I attack his feelings, he'll soon pick up the sad act and go for saving Amy... but what am I supposed to pinpoint?'_ Sonic thought as he skidded back from the force of another blow. A sudden resolve hardened in his eyes, and he smiled at his victory. '_I know…'_

"You are cold, you mislead people, you're cruel, you can't even _feel_. You think you can save her?"

The red of Shadow's eyes flamed, the black in his anger rose. "You stupid faker, you're so delusional to believe you can save her, you're incapable of being visible to your own obvious weakness of idiocy. She was just taken, and you already claim that you have the power to _over_power the same strength that had recently overcome you." '_Ouch. That was a point. Why do you think I'm trying to persuade you? It can't just be me.'_

"So? I'll save her, and it'll be like old times. Remember when she told you that she was in love with me?" He snickered emptily. He'd never actually say words as these… at least not purposefully and meaningful.

"She doesn't love you!"

"Why do you even _care_? She means nothing to you."

"She means EVERYTHING to me!" His shoulders shook, from anger, from force, from exhaustion, from…

"Then let's go."

Shadow blinked, "What?"

"Let's go get Amy."

"_We_?"

"Yes, _**we**_, now come on, I don't got all day, and Amy needs _us_." Shadow was silent, searching him in suspicion, searching for any forms of distrust, betrayal, anything to make him back down from this deal, and Sonic let him, knowing that the hedgehog had every right to be suspicious of him.

Sonic the Hedgehog. A hero. A man of greatness. A leader, a natural at everything. But he, Sonic the Hedgehog, he… he had done many mistakes in his life, made too many enemies, and… it was time to make things right with the things that needed to be.

Tails was right. Knuckles was right. She was right.

Their eyes locked, eyes that hated each other for so long, and they formed a pact.

Holding out his hand, red eyes fell on the outstretched hand, locking back with jade eyes.

Palm met palm, red met green, rivalry met forgiveness.

"Let's get her back."

* * *

Wow, developing a like for Sonic, aren't I? I dunno, I think I've made him the bad guy long enough, especially after the last few episodes. But really, I love Shadow, think Sally's a bitch (sometimes. She can be cool –_sometimes_- but really… what are you _supposed_ to think of princesses these days…), but eh… I think I'm growing a small liking to the blue hedgehog for some reason.

Any cure?

Ha, made it long too. I have no idea how I managed to pull that off.

_**AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! YOU'LL GET COOKIES SOMETIME THIS YEAR FOR READING THIS SENTENCE… MAYBE!**_

Anyway, tell me how ya liked it! (Yes, you can flame. It's understandable if you guys are weirded out by the beginning, cause i kind of freaked out too after reading what I did, but this is my story, and I decided adding something unexpected and... freaky like that would be good. Mix things up, you know? Make it unique, in a sort of way, I guess.)

Paranoid Crack Abuser~ Says Later!


	12. Chapter 12

Woot! Chapter Twelve! Sorry it took more than usual, but with all the work that's been crammed up on me, I'm surprised I even managed to get this done, much less make it as long as it is.

Characters are soooo OCC, but like I said, that's the way I want them.

You might get confused at first, but it will all clear up, and to be honest, I'm actually expecting you guys to figure it all out on your own.

You know, it's somewhat difficult to create realistic scenarios while using Sonic's past. I wanted to involve that, so the most I've done is use the Chaos Emerald, I don't want to go any deeper and make him transform and stuff. I'm using nowadays situations, with the Sonic group craziness, but getting kidnapped isn't that much of normal, is it? Argh, it's frustrating…

Do not own Sonic, do not own anything related to SEGA, and do not own any of the products I mentioned and will mention, nor do I own any of the shows, programs, things, people etc. I mention either.

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 12

Dude, It's Not Like We Were Expecting Anyone Else

* * *

Rubbing her legs together, she sleepily blinked, ignoring the rather scary surrounding she was in. A dungeon. A freakin' classical, old school and complete cliché dungeon. The darkened blue and placid gray irregular shaped rock-littered wall, the rusty, yet strong metal bars, the chains, and the rest of the works.

"How lame…" She rolled her eyes at the… un-originalness of it all.

But apparently, she wasn't _dangerous_ enough to chain up. Damn assholes just tossed her in here and voila! She's taken care of.

She sighed, a melancholy mood falling over her, "This sucks."

She didn't even know who the ass of her kidnapper was.

How depressing.

Maybe she should really worry about the fact that she was KIDNAPPED, but she couldn't really bring herself to. She was rather lacking in the whole 'worry' gene, mostly when it came to herself. She'd been kidnapped so _many _times back in the days that the usual insistent nagging of worry decided to just shut up and give in. Besides, nothing ever really happened before. Get kidnapped, get bored, get saved by Sonic, get love-crazed and try to jump Sonic, and the day would go on.

So she was kidnapped – she knew at one point, especially with her life involving the hero of a blue hedgehog, she was bound to get kidnapped, although to be honest, she didn't expect it to happen around nowadays, when life was 'normal' of sorts, and the worst that happened everyday was being attacked by some rabid loser. She knew, if anything like the old days, Sonic would burst in with a toothy grin and a wise-crack remark before busting everybody up and take her home.

But then again, an adventure was now an amazing thing, but they didn't exist, or at least they didn't happen anymore, and she idly wondered how the wild blue hedgehog had coped to this… domesticated life.

Speaking of that damnable blue hedgehog, she had yet to figure out why the FUCK would he KISS her. Dammit! He had to do it NOW! TEN FUCKING YEARS after she FINALLY didn't give a damn! Why would he even kiss her in the first place? Sonic had made it clear they were never going to be anything revolving lovers, and it hurt at first, and then she used those TEN FUCKING YEARS to get over him and the bastard just diddly-do pops back in and goes right ahead!

'…_I wanna see Shadow…'_

She frowned as a thought entered her head. "He better be taking care of Cookie. Properly. And the house better be intact… I wonder how Cookie's doing without me…"

She sniffed, her thoughts trailing off, seemingly into la-la land, but what was one to do?

Then again, Amy was a rather hyper-active person, and staying in one spot was not her thing. She HAD to do something, and was definatly not going to start talking to herself. Insanity was _not_ getting her.

Scooting over to the bars, her emerald green eyes searched for some mischief she could cause.

So maybe they did take some precautions… but then again, with every stupid kidnapping that doesn't involve some creepy stalker guy or a maniac who has a strange liking to knives and whatnot, there has to be some stupid guy guarding her stupid door so she wouldn't try to be stupid and escape.

The difference was – her stupid guard was a robot.

She wondered… if she could annoy a _robot_?

She grinned evilly, just staring at the robot that blocked her from freedom.

"Hey robot!" No response. His metallic, white and red streaked back merely taunted her, his posture steady.

"Dude! Hello!" She waved her hands madly, poking out of the bars.

"YOOOHOOO! HELLLOOOO!" No response.

"Hmph!" She glared at the contraption, her eyes trailing over his form, her eyebrows shooting as she caught something at the back of his left leg.

"Err…. Famma…. E… 305? No… 209?" No response. She squinted, desperately trying to read the small print between the open slopes in his leg.

"Argh… Bamma?" She tried to force her head between the bars, just to get a closer look at the letters.

"Wait… E… Umm… 70…2 err….Lamma… No, wait. That's an E… one… oh two… err… _I think that's a G_… Gamma?" Beep. The squeal of metal, his body slowly creaked into a turn, and eerily bright, _glowing_ marbles halted on her.

"Whoa! Dude!" She screamed, pointing on his eyes, "Your eyes are GLOWING!"

"E-102 Gamma, commence of communication sequence activated."

"What the hell?" He started cackling numbers, and Amy sweat dropped,

"E-102 Gamma, project ST-499, sequence complete."

"O…kay? Err…" She tried to think of a conversation, "How'd your… sequence go?"

"Sequence completed. Operation success. Communication program is now efficient."

"Oh… Err… Great." She suddenly thought of something, propping herself on her knees, she began talking.

"Hey, you know, I always wanted to know about robots, but never really got to it."

"Robot programming based on performer. Action 211.4678.333…"

"Anyway," She cut him off, but he still continued with his whole number streak, so she went on with her own talking one.

"I have this friend, kinda stupid, but super awesome. His name's Silver, so annoying that guy! He really knows how to get on someone's nerves." She babbled words, he babbled numbers, though it primarily stopped between the whole first ten minutes of her non-stop chatter.

"And later he was all like TWENTY QUESTIONS or something and I was like whatever. So anyway," She smirked at her ability to do the incessant chatter that usually grated... well, _anyone's _nerves, but frowned when she noticed it had no effect on him, so she opted to change her tactics.

"That's it! Twenty questions! Alright…. E...102 Bamma?"

"False answer. Correction: E-102 Gamma."

"Er… Wow. Alright, but can I call you something like…" She eyes his stature, a strange built, but the design was pretty nice, aside from the creepy glowing eyes, the candy red and white really went well together.

"Umm… Candy Cane?" She opted.

"Negative."

"Lollipop?"

"Negative."

"Stripes?"

"Negative."

"Strawberries and cream?"

"Negative."

"Cherry and vanilla?"

"Negative."

"Err… Canadian Guy?"

"Negative."

She was running out of things. _'Red and white, red and white, red and white…'_

"SANTA CLAUSE!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Negative."

"Dammit!"

* * *

Rather cool fingers worked on him, wrapping, gliding, brushing.

He groaned, his eyes fluttering open, grunting at the swords of fire running along the length of his form.

"Hold still." Hands. A voice. He knew that voice.

"Urgh…" He groaned against the stiffness of his body, sighing at the cold sensation on his forehead, easing the burn.

"Eh…" A sigh fell beside him, a tightening around his arm, and his eyes fluttered open, though the use they served was pathetic. Everything was blurry.

"Hold on there, Tails, I'm almost done."

"Nngh… Cream?" His voice was hoarse, added that he couldn't really see properly, but she gently patted him on the stomach, giving him her own form of confirm.

"This'll sting a bit, but it's the last I gotta do, so bear with me." A bit. What an understatement! She was sending freakin' electrodes into his body!

A whine escaped him, but her cool fingers firmly grasped his hand, and it helped ease the burn a bit.

"There…" The burning sensation faded, and rushing water rang in his ears. He successfully propped himself up, but not unscathed.

"Hey, easy there. I just cleaned those, and you might start bleeding again." He blinked, some of his vision returned, and minutes followed before everything became clear again.

"Cream?"

"Yeah?" She came into his view, resting at the edge of the bed as she gave him a soft smile.

"How ya feeling?" She asked him, her eyes searching his form to observe her work. With this good a job, that doctor's degree was already hers!

"Like crap." She laughed, tipping some water down his throat, and he greedily drank it up.

"It could be worse. Your injuries weren't that bad, but they'll take two weeks tops to heal."

"Injuries…?"

Her eyes narrowed, and she scooted closer to him, "What can you remember?"

"Remember…" He blinked, searching his head. It was so foggy, and he kept remembering a… a Pikachu for Shadow?

Wait… Pikachu for Shadow…

"AMY!" He bolted in his bed, ignoring the cackling laughter from his cuts running through him with the ferocity of lightning.

"Whoa! Hey! Tails!" She pushed him back on the bed, but he refused to stop struggling.

"Dammit! Tails! Stop!"

"Amy! Cream! Amy's gone! They took her! I have to get to her! Cream!" He struggled even more now, and Cream grunted, but Tails was still stronger than her. He leaped, but she held on, and they both went crashing to the ground.

"Urgh…" Tails groaned, opening his eyes and gasping when he realized Cream was underneath him, her eyes shut and her face contorted in pain.

"Oh my god! Cream! I'm so sorry!" She opened her eyes, smiling weakly as she shakily got up, doing her best to show Tails that she was not in pain, but it was rather hard.

"Cream I…"

"Get back on the bed." He couldn't ignore the order; guilt was controlling his legs.

Cream suddenly sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, "This is so not the best time, but I don't want a best time."

"Cream… what are you talking about?"

"It's killing me Tails. I need to tell you, and I need you to tell me."

"Cream, what are you talking about?"

"Tails…" She sat at the edge of the bed, and she was smiling softly. Her eyes were… accepting. As if she fought this whole battle, won, came home tired, found everyone she fought for gone, and after all that crying, she was just… tired. Tired and… ready. Ready to go on, or ready to accept? He… he couldn't…

He didn't understand, and she knew, but she still smiled that smile. Taking a deep breath, she breathed out her fatigue, and spoke words that have been silent and encrypted for too long.

"Tails, I'm in love with you." His eyes shot open, his jaw dropped, a rush of air escaped his lips, and she was smiling, not like she was happy or anything, but like she knew what was coming, and had expected it.

"I…" He couldn't talk, he didn't know what to say, and she kept smiling. WHAT COULD HE SAY? He didn't even know what to _think_!

"And I need you to tell me."

He took another rush of air, his eyes widening even more as he thoughts rocketed through his head of what she wanted him to do.

"Cream, I… can't." She rolled her eyes, but those warm brown eyes refused to meet his.

"I'm not asking you to tell me you love me." His eyes narrowed in confusion, his brows drawing together.

She smiled again, but… He hated that look of defeat on her. Not on Cream. The rabbit who was so strong, stronger than any of them were. If they had all given up, it would be she who would stay strong and pull them back up. She would never give up, always adamant, persistent, and firm with what she believed. She was always going forward, never letting anything pull her down.

And now… that look. _She was so strong - _how was it even possible that a look like that could be on her face? She was _Cream_, and that damn **look**! Her eyes were scared, but still she stood tall, she was hurting, but still she withstood, but she looked so ready to _fall_.

He hated that look.

"What do you want?" His voice was hoarse.

"In all honesty, I'm not sure anymore. But I do know that I want to move on."

"Cream?"

"Tell me."

"Cream…?" He… he didn't understand.

"I want you to tell me her name, and tell me that you love her, and I'll be…"

"That… that will make you happy?" He was so **_damn_** **_shocked_**! It wasn't like he could've foreseen this! He didn't expect it! Hell! He always thought Cream thought of him as a _friend_. He didn't expect this, expect Cream to… He didn't expect Cream to be in love with him, and after all this time…

And _still_, she made it confusing for him. She had asked him to tell her that he loved someone else. Why in the world would anyone ask that?

"Happy? No. It won't make me happy." He frowned, "But at least I'll be able to use that as my reason to move on."

He sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I need to hear it."

"Cream…" His eyes fell on her in sadness and she finally locked eyes with him, and he was somewhat surprised to find an angry swirl in her eyes. It was so… wrong.

"Don't look at me like that!" She yelled, abruptly standing up as his eyes took confusion.

"I don't want pity or sympathy or anything!" She yelled, and he couldn't help it, the sadness and crushing guilt he felt washed back. She pointed a finger at him, an angry look he'd never seen before on her face. She was furious.

"I swear to God if you blame yourself for this I will **_destroy _**you. **_I'm_** the one who fell in love, 'kay? **_You_** are not supposed to feel **ANYTHING**. Now tell me."

"Cream-"

"For fuck's sake Tails! Tell me!"

"I… I love Cosmo, Cream." There. He held his breath, but Cream released one. Her shoulder rose, as if she finally got rid of something on them, her eyelids fell, and she smiled.

"Thanks." She breathed out, slumping as she sat back down on the bed.

"…You're hanging around Amy waaaay too much." She grinned at his remark.

"Why would you say that?"

"You're doing weird things that nobody else would do."

"I guess…"

"So…"

"Huh…"

"What… What are you gonna do now?"

"Well, probably replace your bandages, that jump made you-"

"No! No! I mean like… **_now_**." She understood, and shrugged.

"I don't know. I… I'm not even sure I love you anymore."

"…What?"

"I don't know. It's just… all too weird to explain."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"You gonna tell her?"

"What?"

"Tell Cosmo. Tell her you love her. She wants to hear it." Tails grinned sheepishly, and inwardly wondered if he ever noticed back then, how strong Cream truly was. She was stronger than all of them, and there was no way anything would be able to pull her down. Not even a broken heart, where most people would crumble and fall, still she stood, looked the man she loved in the eye, and asked him to tell her the name of the other woman he loved. She admitted her hidden feelings, and still spoke to him of things like this.

"I… I don't know."

"You ought to." But she stopped, looking thoughtful for a moment, "But only after Amy's saved. She'll wanna eavesdrop, you know, she wouldn't want to miss the moment. She's still going on with that whole cupid thing ever since she got you two to dance."

"So… let's save her to get on with it?" He spoke hopefully, but she just smirked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nice try. Nope. Not happening. Besides, Shadow's on it."

"Oh…"

"Sonic too."

"…**_What_**?"

"Tails?"

* * *

"Blue could be your thing."

"Response non-active, question in detail not available." Amy frowned.

"This robot bullshit is really hard to understand." She muttered under her breath, frustrated.

"Gold, too. Yeah, gold! Can you turn into a car like Transformers?" She jumped up; hopping in her spot excitedly as she her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What are you? A truck? A sports car? A BMW Volkswagen… No, forget that! What about a Mustang look-alike? Or you're a completely new car, aren't you? Duh!" She sprung up, crying out, "I bet you'll end up in MTV or something! A gold super Transformers car could totally be on MTV!"

"Your conversing lacks meaning. I am Project-499, E-102 Gamma. My program does not attain the means to transform into an automobile."

"What? That sucks! What kind of a Transformer are you?"

"Negative. I am not a 'Transformer'." Amy frowned.

"Woulda been cool though…" The robot didn't answer and she opted for a different turn.

"Does your creator like red?"

"I question your meaning."

"I mean, he probably hates red."

"Your initial comment holds no meaning."

"Seriously, I mean, if you think about it, if your creator DID hate red, wouldn't he hate you?"

"He created me. His will is what I am. I can only be what he favors."

"Aha! But what if he doesn't? What if he hates RED?"

"He MUST love it if he chose to design me this way."

"BUT WHAT IF HE HATES YOU AND THAT'S WHY HE MADE YOU RED?"

"… Unsuccessful of researching potential answer. Knowledge data scrambled. Impossible. Such action is stupidity. The creator is wise and the smartest."

"YOU ONLY THINK HE'S SMART BECAUSE HE MAKES YOU THINK HE'S SMART!" Amy yelled, waving her hands madly, determined to win this argument.

Heh… When she went to University, she didn't expect to be fighting with a robot on whether or not his master hates red. But if she _did _study this in University or whatever, she would know sudden cackling from a robot was a pretty good sign of it having a seizure.

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NegaTIVE! Im-Im-Im-Im-Im-Im-Bzzzzrrrtttt-possible. The creator is almighty. He shall rule over the world. He is the smartest evil scientist."

'_Evil scientist. Clichééééééééééé'_ She rolled her eyes, but continued her side in her speech.

"HE HATES RED! HE HATES RED! HE HATES RED!" She danced around in her spot, yelling in a sing-song voice that would normally irritate people, oblivious to the ticking robot.

"Ac-Ac-Ac-Action is stupidity. The creator is almighty. He shall rule over the world. He is the smartest evil scientist. The creator is AL-AL-M-M-MIGHTY. He shall rule over the WORLD. He is-is-is-is the SMARTEST evil scientist."

"HE HATES RED! HE HATES RED! HE HATES RED!"

"Creator… SHHEEerrrkkk… ALMIGHTY! Rule over the SMARTEST EVIL SCIENTIST world. He is the NO stupidity! Such action is STUPIDITY. IMPOSSIBLE! The master is ALMIGHTY!"

"HE HATES RED! HE HATES RED! HE HATES RED!"

"Data… SCRAMBLED! SYSTEMS OVERBOARD! OFFLINE SEQUENCE! BZZZZZRTTT! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! MALFUNCTION IN COMMENCE!"

Amy halted, staring at the robot.

"Are you… okay?"

"SYSTEMS SHUTTING DOWN! DATA SCRAMBLED! SYSTEM OVERDRIVE! AUTOMATIC OVER-HEATING!"

"AHH!" She screamed as the robot's head suddenly blew up.

He… His head blew up.

"Oh… Oh crap." Amy nervously muttered curses as she realized that she drove a robot so insane with her attempt at irritation that his head blew up.

His **HEAD BLEW UP!**

Tails was never gonna let her hear the end of it. Cream would die of laughter. Shadow! He would give her that damnable smirk and never let her live it down!

"I'm sorry robot." She mumbled apologetically, watching the standing still mechanical thing as smoke filtered out of the large hole at the top of his neck.

"_Did you…"_ This voice echoed in the area, and Amy's ears tweaked. _"Did you just make my robot blow up?"_

Amy laughed nervously, looking for the source of the voice, "Yeah… sorry about that. I sorta meant to annoy him I just… didn't think his head would blow up."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"For the record, he thinks you're smart!" There was a click sound, and she knew whoever her captor was, he was gone.

Maybe she should ask him who he was, or why he took her, but she was falling into another state of dejection, and it'd probably be a while before anyone saved her.

'_How… depressing…. And hopeless.'_ She slumped, backing into the wall as she sat against it, pulling her knees up and resting her head on it. '_I can't believe I just made a robot's head blow up just by annoying him.'_

'…_Man! I must be **SUPER** annoying if I can irritate a ROBOT! Wow… I can't believe…'_

Sigh. _'I wonder how Shadow's doing…'_

Silence.

Too bad Tails isn't here; he'd know exactly what to do when she was upset.

"Umm… Mister Kidnapper Guy?" She called out, and at first there was silence, but then a click sounded and a grouchy voice came in.

"_What? What is it? What do you want?"_

"Oooh, irritable, aren't we?"

"_You're in no position to be questioning my status."_

"Err, okay, I guess you're kinda upset over the robot, and I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT, but err… can I ask for something?"

"_You're in no position to be making demands either."_

"Yeah! I know! But it's really small! Please? Please? Oh pleeeeease?"

A sigh, _"What is it?"_

"Can I get some cereal?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_What?"_

"Can I get some cereal?" She repeated.

"…_Cereal."_Disbelief shone in whoever's voice that was.

"Cereal." She said firmly.

"_You… want cereal?"_

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"…_Why?"_

"I… ummm…" She smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and wondering where on earth was the hidden camera, "I kinda eat cereal when I'm upset."

"_You… eat cereal when you're upset."_ The voice repeated, not believing what it was hearing.

"Yep."

"_Cereal_?"

"Yes." Amy spoke exhaustedly. Was it so hard to believe? Maybe because she was kidnapped and being held hostage and she was asking for cereal was what made it so unbelievable? _Come on_, she just wanted _cereal_!

There was a click, and it didn't take long for a rather small robot to come rolling into the room, holding a tray as he slid it into the cell, quickly running off. He probably didn't want his head to blow up, too.

Amy quickly scrambled to the tray, but threw out a cry of disapproval.

"Nooooo!"

Click. _"What is it now?"_

"It's ALL-BRAN FLAKES!"

"_So?"_

"Don't you have anything like Lucky Charms or something?"

An exasperated sigh, and a grunt, and soon the robot came back, quickly switching the All-Bran Cereal with a fresh new pack of Lucky Charms.

Squealing, she happily dug in.

* * *

Eying the monitor screens displaying the giddy woman eating cereal, disbelief written on all the faces of the occupants, one spoke.

"She annoyed your E-102 Gamma so much that his head blew up?" A grunt, the figure shifted in the large chair as he continued to stare at the monitor, ignoring the comment from the second figure.

"And she just asked you for cereal?"

"Yes." He gruffly spoke, still not able to believe it himself.

"She… She must be insane!"

"I already suspected that."

"I mean, I _know_ Shadow is all up in that unpredictable thing but this is just too much! I mean, look at her!" The youthful slender female cried out, throwing her arms out for emphasis.

"She's not ugly." A new voice added – a female as well, although her short brown hair was opposed to the first female, who bore long tresses.

A sigh. "I _know_ she's not ugly. I said she's insane."

"Aw come on, stop! You're just judging her 'cause-"

"Don't finish the sentence."

"But-"

"Both of you, hush!"

Two females eyed the male, the auburn-haired one pursing her lips in distaste, "How… How uncool. Nobody says '_hush' _anymore, Unc."

Blue eyes shined in agreement, "Seriously, '_hush'_? _'Be quiet'_ worked way better."

"Will both of you shut up?" He growled.

The females smiled, "That's better!"

The pink hedgehog on the screen had finished eating cereal, and was building a fort with the pebbles she found on the ground.

"I told she's insane! Look!" The man in the chair grunted again, also again ignoring his elder niece's comment.

"Argh, you're never gonna let this go." His younger niece breathed out exasperatedly, twirling a fallen brown lock. It was more reddish than anything, but that didn't matter.

"I'm just trying to help Shadow! And look at her! She does no-"

"Hey uncle," Auburn hair and milky skin, she cut off the female with blue eyes, "You knew this girl, right?"

"Yes," He grunted, shifting in his seat, "Way back."

"With the blue hedgehog right? Sonic?" His younger niece piqued, the older one shooting her a look of irritation, flipping her somewhat shiny gold-resembling hair out of her face.

"She was his number one fan-girl."

"Was she nutty back then too?" The elder niece cut in. They both stared at her with annoyance.

"Shut up already, or I'll send you down there to get _your_ head blown up." The large male threatened.

"Hmph."

Blue eyes rolled, "Ignore her, just continue. You said she was with Sonic?"

He grunted again, "She believed Sonic loved her. Followed him around everywhere. She was kind of crazy-"

"Told you."

The male growled, "And her temper was scary."

"See? We shouldn't let Shadow be with her! She's crazy!" His elder niece protested.

"BUT she had a heck of a passion for the thing's she cared about." He retaliated.

"Stop trying to make her sound good!" She whined.

The brown haired female - technically the one not against Amy _and_ the younger niece - shifted closer to her uncle, "You speak good about her. You don't do that. Do you know her personally?"

"I've kidnapped her one too many times, yes."

"See?" She turned to her stubborn elder cousin, "He says she's not bad!"

"Hmph!"

"I think you should go reveal yourself." She turned back to her uncle.

"Now?"

"Well, if we want our plan to get moving, then yeah!"

"Fine…"

"Uncle, don't go! You'll go crazy, too, with her evil charms!"

Sighs of exasperation echoed.

* * *

He sped into the room, leaping over the couch as he skidded to a stop, the ground shrieking in protest as he stopped, standing next to the fox who typed furiously on the keyboard, seven different computers linked together and surrounding him.

"You got it?" Icy blue eyes fell on him, but his voice was indifferent. He was not going to argue now, not when they needed to find Amy. He'd kill Sonic later, but for now, it was strictly business.

"Yeah." He handed Tails the metal contraption he asked for, and Knuckles burst into the room.

"You got the Chaos Emerald?"

Sonic's eyes widened at the familiar name, "Chaos Emerald?"

They ignored him, conversing again, "Rouge is heading over with one now. How are we doing? Any sign of Amy?"

"No luck." Tails frowned, typing furiously on the board. "I have no idea who took her, much less where she is."

Knuckles eyes narrowed angrily,

"Dammit!" He punched the wall, not caring about the hole he made.

"What does the Chaos Emeralds have to do with anything? I thought they were destroyed!" Sonic yelled, desperately trying to get some answers. Things were bad. Really bad.

"They weren't destroyed, just hidden." Tails replied, schooling his face to match that of the black hedgehog.

"What? You mean to tell me all these years they were-"

"Yes. They're under the best security, and no one knows where any of the other six are, it's impossible to find them because all seven have been shut down."

"So-"

"Explanations later Sonic! Now's not the time!" Cream yelled tiredly. It's been five days. No Amy. No news. Nothing.

They couldn't find her, NO ONE could find her, she was gone. And… And she couldn't believe it. Just like that!

Amy was smiling that morning, they were playing with their chaos and…

"Just like that…" Cream whispered, and all eyes fell on her, and… they understood.

"Cream…" Tails mumbled, his eyes trailing on her, and he wanted to hug her, but…

"I'm gonna… go for a walk. Call me if you need anything." Cream spoke hurriedly, rushing out of the room.

"Cream…" Tails whispered, and Knuckles stood up.

"I'll go with her." They nodded and Knuckles parted, leaving Sonic to Tails.

The silence was awkward, tense, and nothing short of uncomfortable.

"Tails-"

"I don't want to hear it Sonic." He flinched at the icy tone he used. Just when they were on good terms again, just when Amy forgave him, he… he messed it up again.

"Hey guys." Rouge walked in, a box in her hands.

"Do you have the Chaos Emerald?" Tails asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, but remember? Knuckles shut them all down. They're _useless_."

"I know that. Hand it over." Complying, she gave him the box, her fingers gingerly lingering before releasing, and he lifted the lid, picking up the jewel.

What was once a lustrous red humming with power - a now empty and blank jewel rested in his hand.

Sonic's eyes trailed on the familiar jewel, so many memories rushing of days in the past piercing through his head, many involving the jewel.

And, he felt… strange, staring at the jewel. It was so empty, so lifeless. He remembered, once holding the emerald, the song it gave with promises of strength, of power, the ability to turn thoughts into reality. Amazing.

But not this, not this empty piece of crap resting before him.

"Why in the world would you need it?" Sonic toned out Rouge's voice, instead staring at the jewel intensely. It made him feel… pathetic. Worthless. Just staring at how lifeless and useless it was reflected on him, somehow projected on him, and mirrored its worth.

All but Tails gave a cry of surprise when the fox suddenly smashed the emerald against the wall, shattering it to pieces.

"Wha-What in the world did you do that for?"

"Tails! That was the Chaos Emerald! Why w-"

"Be quiet!" He roared, and they shut up, watching as Tails collected every shattered remain and carried it to a metallic table.

"I need you to shut your eyes." He ordered.

"Why?"

"Don't question me right now Sonic, do as I say!"

Clinking, scratching, screeching, cracking, so many sounds, squeal, and then, he felt it. The beat, like a first hit on the drum of a new life.

"You can open them now."

"You…" Rouge gasped as she stared at the work Tails did, "You re-activated it?"

"I had to _try_."

"How…" Rouge shut herself. It didn't matter right now.

"Did… did any of you have luck finding Amy?" Cosmo's frail voice broke the silence.

"I think we're at a turning point." Rouge answered for Tails, knowing with the Chaos Emerald, they'd finally make some progress.

"Actually…" Tails started, his shoulders slumping. He didn't want to give them false hope, but he didn't want to say the truth either.

"We're hopeless." Sonic spoke instead, still staring at the blank, empty, shattered pieces.

Silence. Work. Anxiety. Stress.

Amy was gone.

* * *

"All along."

"Yep."

"You were in love with him the whole time."

"Uh-huh."

"And you only told Amy."

"She told me to tell Tails."

"You told Tails."

"Yep."

"Huh…"

"…"

"…"

"…Does it hurt?"

"Like shit." She grumbled, walking alongside the red echidna. They never really did that much together, Knuckles was rough, Cream was gentle, there was never really a connection, but they were definatly friends.

"But… I'm doing okay. I just…" She didn't need to finish the sentence, because Knuckles was wishing along the same lines as well.

"I wonder how she's doing… with all of it." Cream inquired, breathing out a puff of air. It was going to snow soon…

"Five days with… whoever that sicko is. Who… Who _knows_ what he's done to her. We're… we're not kids anymore. This isn't just a silly old kidnapping. For all we know, this bastard could be _touching_ her and…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Tears welled up in her eyes as she kept walking, but Knuckles stopped.

After a few seconds, she realized that he halted his pace.

"Knuckles…?"

"She'll be fine."

Cream's eyes widened, "What?"

"Amy. She's too stubborn to allow some asshole to hurt her. She'll be fine."

"But… But she doesn't have any of us to help her! She's alone! Alone with someone who could…" The list of possibilities began and never ended.

"She's not completely defenseless."

Cream slumped, "Why would you say that?"

"Well… she's got her Thingy Thingy hammer with her right?"

"But it doesn't work! It bursts into flames! She can't even hold it!"

"So? She'll just set the fuck-face on fire." Silence…

Cream finally smiled.

* * *

"We're here." The echidna and rabbit walked back into the room, and the occupants jumped at their arrival.

"Knuckles! We're having some trouble." Tails announced as Knuckles rushed to his side, staring at the shattered remains of red.

"You **_broke_** it?"

"Yes, I needed to know if it retained _some_ sort of power."

"So?"

"It shattered, so it doesn't."

"So it's useless?" He cried out desperately.

"Not… entirely."

"Then what?" Cream piped.

"I tried using… this." He pulled out a tube, a strange glowing blue thing.

Sonic's eyes narrowed. He knew that. He'd seen it somewhere before. He was _sure_ he'd seen it somewhere before, the words were dancing on his tongue.

Where… Where had he seen it before? Dammit! Why couldn't he remember? Where had he seen it?

"Amy!" He cried out, snapping his fingers. All their eyes fell on him as he continued his sentence, "That's the same thing you used when there was a thunderstorm and things got really bad with her ears!"

Tails looked… impressed. "I can't believe you still remember."

"What is that?" Rouge asked, not really knowing what either male was talking about.

"It's concentrated liquid from the Chaos Emerald." Tails answered, eyes narrowing at the tube as he shook it lightly.

"What?" Knuckles roared.

"It's not the same. It has no powers whatsoever, it's just medicine developed from the _fifth_ Chaos emerald."

"Then how would that help at all?" Cream growled; she wanted Tails to get to the point.

"Skipping the whole process, I think that… that a natural user of the Chaos Emerald can use the artificial medicine to reactivate it."

"Is that even possible?" Cosmo inquired.

"I'm not sure, but what do we have to lose? If a natural holder of the Chaos Emerald ingests the liquid, then it might allow the user the properties to restore the power, even for a short amount of time."

Knuckles threw in, "That sounds simple. I'll do it. I am the g-"

"There's a catch." Tails interrupted, cutting Knuckles off and ignoring the annoyed look, "By natural holder of Chaos Emerald, I mean someone who truly understands the meaning and power of it… and holds its property."

"What do you mean by that?" Cream questioned. Tails turned to her, bobbing his head towards the shattered remains of the emerald.

"Well, once the emerald is used at least once, this sort of property or gene is created. Ignoring a whole technological explanation you won't comprehend, the only ones who can find Amy are the ones who have _used_ the Chaos Emeralds."

"So? Hand it over." Knuckles interrupted, and Cream and Rouge smacked him.

"Shut up Knuckles!"

"Look, there might be some problems. I've only ever used it on Amy, and that's because she _needed _it."

"She needed it…?" Cream spoke under her breath, her eyes sliding to the fox.

"If it'll help us save Amy, then I'll do it." Bravely spoken, his bat smooched him for his heroic words.

"Wait… will… Is there a possibility…?" Eyes fell on Cream as her eyes narrowed, her footsteps firm in walking up to the fox. She looked straight in the eye, and asked,

"Do you even _know _what'll happen if it _does_ work and he _does_ use the Chaos Emerald? The emerald's been deprived of energy, what's to stop it from taking from Knuckles? For all you know, it might end up absorbing his life force."

"You know about Chaos Energy..." Tails mumbled, his eyes drifting off.

"What… What do you mean?" Rouge trembled, her grip tightening around the echidna.

"She means that there's a possibility Knuckles will die if he does this." Tails spoke grimly, and Rouge gasped.

"Wha-No! You're not doing this! You can't do this! You-" He gathered her in his arms, locking eyes with Tails as the fox got the message, nodding as the echidna carried the hysterical bat out of the room.

"Wait-Die? If we do this, we might die?" Sonic cried out.

"Look, look, I know. It's scary, but there's an upside, sort of." Tails spoke uncertainly.

"What…?" Cream spoke quietly. A possibility one of her friends would die… it was just too much. And what about Amy? What if Amy was already…?

"Erm, for one thing. The liquid won't kill… whoever drinks it. Just a probable side-effect that'll last a month."

"So?"

"Well… we can er… sorta _find out_ who the natural holder is." Tails shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like this, and the chances were slim, but he, in his own way, was kind of selfish. He knew he was selfish. Otherwise, he wouldn't be secretly pleading for someone to risk their lives so that he could get his Amy back.

"What do you mean?"

"The emerald will react… I think. It's worth a shot to at least try. The rest… I don't know."

"There's no other way to find Amy?" A new voice added, and they somewhat acknowledged the arrival of the Chaotix team.

"No. This guy isn't causing havoc, and he left no trails. He planned it out so perfectly, and left _nothing_ behind. His main motive was only to kidnap Amy."

"How about the cops?" Vector suggested quietly, but Sonic cut in.

"_Please_. If Tails isn't able to find her, there's no way the FBI or any other bullshit will find her." Sonic scoffed, and they all silenced.

"So we're going to find her… using the Chaos Emeralds." Espio finished, and if one looked you could see… you didn't need to look. The chameleon was heartbroken.

"Okay, wait, first, if we _were_ gonna go through with this," Cream had to be calm, had to be collected, had to stay intact. Everyone was falling apart, she needed to be strong or else…

It was obvious everyone was on their last chain, and they were _so ready_ to break.

How could one hedgehog do so much damage?

"…Let's list the people who act as candidates." Tails gave her a grateful smile, relieved that the rabbit decided to share the weight on his shoulders. They all looked to him for the bad news, for the results. He failed, they all failed. It all depended on _him_, and he could only do so much…

"Knuckles, most obvious." She tapped her chin, "Sonic too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, you've used the emeralds more times than I can remember. You'd work out." Sonic's eyes shined. Him. He could save Amy. He could save her, just like he used to. It didn't matter that… that he might end up…

He wanted to save her.

And maybe, she'd look at him with those hope-filled eyes he adored, the ones he once received but never appreciated.

"I used it once." Espio opted, and Cream listed his name.

"What about you, Tails? You've used it to help your machines don't you?" Cream asked, brown eyes falling on him.

"Yes, and I tried. I took the liquid and held the emerald… Nothing happened. I didn't feel anything, it didn't react. I'm not the one."

"Okay, fine." She was inwardly grateful. She knew that if it worked, Tails would leap at the chance if he could get Amy back. Their relationship was so special and confusing, and she wished she had something like that. She knew Tails and Amy were not lovers, they never were. But what they shared…

She didn't want to lose Tails, even if she never had him in the first place.

"I… I used it, too." Charmy's voice was so small, so tiny, so meek, but they heard it, and Cream's heart stopped.

"You?" Tails eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Ch…_Charmy_?" Cream choked. She didn't know what this was, but she couldn't breathe. Not Charmy. How could… They were… together yesterday, walking in the park and laughing - he could leave?

Why was her heart screaming? Charmy! Charmy! The sweet bee, the one always grinning at her and cheering her up and making her forget. Forget Tails, forget Cosmo, forget everything! He…

The idea of not seeing him tomorrow, his toothy grin, his honey eyes, his maple smell, the gentle whizz of his wings-!

Not Charmy! Not her sweet little bee!

"Cream?" Tails looked at her, eyes widening when he realized she wasn't breathing. He stood up in alarm, and the others threw their attention on the rabbit when she suddenly fell, the fox launching forward and catching her before she collided with the ground, and the bee was instantly at her side.

"Cream! Cream!" He cried out, shaking her shoulders, desperately trying to wake her up.

"She's not breathing! Get me the oxygen mask!" He roared, and Sonic complied, darting to the tank and back, Tails wasting no time in pumping air into her lungs.

"Charmy grab her hand. Check for a pulse."

"It…It's there!" Charmy trembled, tightly holding her hand. _'Cream! Come on! You have to come back! We need you! Cream!'_

Tails checked her eyes, relieved to see a reaction. Pressing his ear to her chest, mindful of not pressing too close, he sighed happily as the erratic breathing slowed to low, thrummed beats.

"She's gonna be okay. Charmy, can you take her to Amy's room? Let her rest on the bed, she probably fainted out of exhaustion. Sonic, you should go help him." The bee and hedgehog complied, and the silent crocodile finally spoke.

"Man… too much is happening. Everything is so hectic. And Amy…" The crocodile didn't speak loudly, for once, quiet and solemn.

Everyone was on shaky ground. Amy was gone, one of them might die, Cream had fallen.

They were all ready to collapse.

"I… I need her to be okay." Vector whispered, and sympathetic looks were shared, because they too felt the same.

"Hand me the tube." Espio demanded.

"You want to try?"

"Yes." Tails gave him the tube, but warned, "Only take a small sip, a fraction. It's all you need. Taking more would be dangerous, and since your sensitivity level isn't as high as… as high as Amy's, it could do something bad."

Espio nodded, doing what was told and taking only a sip from the rather sweet liquid. It was kind of addicting, and he suddenly had the urge to take more. A lot more. He wanted to chug it down.

His fingers twitched, his pupils deflating. The tube… it was right there… and his lips. All he had to do was tilt…

He blinked in surprise as the tube was suddenly snatched from his hands, his eyes falling on the fox who stared at him with wide eyes.

"Here, take this and drink three whole glasses of chilled water." He handed him pills with a similar color to the liquid.

"**_Now_**." Espio nodded and quickly did so, returning.

"It… it _called_ to me."

"Do you have something special?" Tails responded immediately, his eyes watching him critically and suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"The serum reacted like that because _you _have your own sensitivity level, as in something that could remotely relate to the Chaos Emerald." Espio eyes widened at the exposed secret as Vector's eyes fell on him too.

"Espio?"

"Like the Chaos Emerald, it grants power, but it only reacts when one _has_ power."

"Is it a side-effect?" He spoke quietly Tails sighed.

"For you, since you took the… and…"

"Espio… what is… what is he talking about?" Vector questioned, wondering what on earth his life-long partner had hidden.

He grunted, folding his arms, "We'll speak of this later."

"But-"

"He's right. Look, Espio, as long as you're not near it, you won't get the crave, if… in case there's an emergency, take these pills." He handed him the small container, but his eyes lowered sadly.

"But these are just as dangerous, and should only be used for emergencies."

"Vector." Blue eyes addressed strictly, and the croc straightened, "From now to the next two months, you'll need to stay with Espio by **all_ means_**. There is not one _second_ where you won't be with him."

"WHAT?"

"This is serious. It's… it's my fault. I didn't take it into consideration that… I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened. I-"

"Tails! Calm down! What's gonna happen to Espio if, you know, he decides to drink that stuff up?"

"I… He'll lose himself to… And… and we won't be able to get him back. Look, it's fine, he's not in any real danger as long as he doesn't drink this liquid up. You just have to make sure he doesn't. It's only for two months tops, the effects wear off."

Espio's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but didn't question any more.

"What now?" He asked.

"Here…" Tails picked up a small pouch, turning it over and spilling the shards into Espio's hand.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What now?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well, nothing happened, you know. So I guess you're not the one." Vector breathed a sigh of relief, but Espio questioned the tactic.

"How do you even know something _will_ happen?"

"Because…. Because six years ago, it hummed to Amy."

* * *

Knuckles walked back into the room, Rouge missing from his side.

"How's Rouge?"

"She… She's okay. For now. She's taking a rest."

Tails sighed, running his hand through his hair, "How did things get so out of hand?"

"God knows…"

"What's the progress so far?" Tails explained the situation, and how everything would go, not wasting any time in explaining the testing process.

"Me and Espio are out. It leaves you, Sonic, and Charmy."

"Charmy?" He blinked in disbelief.

"He says he used it once, and if he really did… he might be able to find Amy."

"How 'bout me?" He took the syrup, grimacing at the bitter taste as he took only a sip.

"This tastes like shit." He coughed, and Tails instructed him to go drink three glasses of chilled water, although he didn't include the pills this time.

"Well, what now?" Knuckles spoke, eyeing the fox. He would lie if he said that he didn't believe that it would work. He knew that it would work with him, and he would do it. To save Amy, he would do it. But being honest, he was… afraid. Afraid to do it, afraid to leave Rouge, afraid to die. He… he didn't want to die.

It was times like this he really wished Amy was with them. It was only she that could make everything better.

"Here…" The little shards fell into his palm, and Knuckles stared at it, eyes widening.

…Nothing happened.

"Am I supposed to squeeze it or something?" He tried that too, squeezing it, shaking it, rubbing his palms together – nothing.

Nothing happened.

"It's not you…" Eyes wide, his jaw fell open.

"What?"

"It's not you. You… you don't truly…" Tails lowered his eyes. He too had thought it was Knuckles. Guardian of the Master Emerald. He… he was so sure. So _close_. Amy would smile at them again once more.

But… Maybe it really didn't work. Maybe that beat of power six years ago never happened. He was imagining it. He…

"Knuckles…"

"Yeah…?" Although he was glad it wasn't him, and disappointed he didn't get to save Amy, he was sort of… mystified. How could it _not_ be him?

"Remember… when Amy came back when she was fifteen? That week that she stayed with you guys?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I wasn't the only one who saw it right? After I gave her the serum and she went back to your house. She knocked on the door, the one with the lion on it. Please tell me you felt it too."

"I felt it." Rouge stepped into the room, her eyes happy. Knuckles wouldn't leave her. He'd be by her side. They'd stay together.

"What?" Knuckles pulled her close, mumbling the question.

"When Amy used that golden handle, I touched the handle. Knuckles, I _felt_ it. It _glowed_." Rouge too, would recognize the emerald's power, but she had never used one herself.

"But Amy's never used a Chaos Emerald." Knuckles mumbled.

"But she takes high doses of that medicine you guys were talking about right?" Rouge inquired, finding the red echidna's hand for comfort.

"Yeah…"

"It's to balance out her system. Since we're mostly stable, a sip is enough to do it." Tails spoke quietly.

"Then…" Rouge's beautiful crystal eyes lit up, "It's not you, Knuckles."

He was, admittedly, albeit upset that he wasn't that great of a guardian as he thought, but if that's what had to be accepted to stay with Rouge, then it was fine.

"Sonic and Charmy then." At the sound of his name, the hedgehog revealed himself from behind the door, walking up to the group.

"Then let's do this!" He tried to be cheerful, seem ready, but he too was lost in his form of fear. And Amy… when he was done with that son-of-a-bitch who took her…

"Here, only take a sip of this, Sonic." Listening to the fox, he did just that.

"Aww FUCK! This taste like shit!" Sonic coughed, also following the same orders that Tails gave Knuckles, drowning down three glasses of ice-filled water.

Espio's eyes narrowed, _'But it was sweet… it… This… this must be what the fox spoke of.'_

"Ew, god, what the fuck is in that thing?" Sonic grumbled as he walked back to the group, asking Tails what to do next.

It had to be Sonic. There was no way it couldn't be him. A man who used the _seven_ chaos emeralds to evolve himself into a form of unimaginable power.

Sonic _had_ to be the one.

"Here…" The shards sprinkled his hands, and he glared at the nothing feeling they gave. Closing his hands over each other, he closed his eyes, and waited…

They all waited.

And then…

"WHY THE FUCK ISN'T ANYTHING HAPPENING?" Sonic screamed, angrily stomping as he threw the unusable pieces of the jewel on the ground, frustration building up and something sting-like attacked his eye.

It… it didn't work. He couldn't save Amy. He failed her. Failed her. Again. Failed to be the one she needed. Ten years, before, and now, again he couldn't be the one person he truly wanted to be.

The one by Amy's side.

He, the hero, the one who saved all, couldn't save the one person he truly wanted to… to be with.

What a joke he was…

Tails couldn't stop the wash of despair, of agony, of pure and sheer hopelessness as he realized it didn't work. Sonic couldn't save them. Not like before, like always.

Sonic couldn't help him.

And for once… he was okay with crying in front of everyone.

"Tails…" They turned to his voice; they all having their own form of tears, "Can… I want to try."

"Charmy…"

* * *

"_But then I saw the white one and it was so cute that I just had to buy it!" Amy nodded vigorously at the story she was hearing._

"_I know. I have one just like it, except it's pink! I swear it's like a cute switch!"_

"_So right! And then I got this…" The conversation continued, being that it started God knows when. It might as well have been two full days of non-stop chatter – those two were unstoppable. _

_Sitting across from Amy in the not-so-impressive dungeon, a human sat, auburn hair and bright blue eyes, she was as bad a gossiper as Amy. _

"_And he's so hooooot! Did you see him on 'Love you Later'?" _

"_Yes! Ugh! He was so damn gorgeous! And he's all chiseled and stuff…" They got dreamy look in their eyes. _

"_And so I was like 'No way!' and he totally flipped and…"_

"Why are they still talking?" In another room, another equally aged female stood next to the male spinning lazily around in the rolling chair.

"Seriously, I shoulda figured she'd turn on me and go chat with the enemy! She was always like that! And that pink hedgehog is so not getting anywhere near Shadow! She's not good enough!"

"You're as insane as your mother." He interrupted her banter, and she glared at him.

"Am not! If anyone is crazy, it's her!" She pointed to the bubbling female on the monitor.

"Alright, but you're over-reacting. Amy's not _really_ a bad person, she's just… willful."

"Willful? You've gotta be kiddin' me Unc, who do you think you're talking to?"

"My insane niece." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" He visibly shrunk under her venomous glare.

"Eh… Nothing."

"Thought so."

'_Scary'_

* * *

"So are you captive too?" Amy asked, curling her toes.

"Not really. I'm sorta in the whole 'kidnap you' plan."

"Really?" Amy spoke disinterested, "Must have been hard work."

The other female smiled. Amy was so damn awesome to be around! She was funny and energetic and sarcastic and she always did the damn opposite of what she was supposed to do! She just admitted that she was a part of the whole scheme, and the reaction she got was the reaction she wasn't supposed to get! No wonder Shadow hung around her!

"Should I ask you about who really kidnapped me?" Amy inquired, painting the other female's nails a nice shiny silver with rather dazzling sparkles.

"Well, you can, I guess. I'm not really supposed to reveal anything, so I'll lie both ways, but you'll meet him soon."

"You sure it's not a chick that kidnapped me." A grin bloomed on her face,

"Well, sometimes I think that, but I'm sure my uncle is a male."

* * *

"Ack! She's revealing information! Pull her out of there!"

The male sighed. _'Why do I put up with this… ?' _

"Do it now!"

"Fine fine…" He muttered incoherent words under his breath as he pressed the button.

"Mm?" Both females looked up at the click.

He sighed, _"Elise, get up here before your cousin murders me."_

"_Hey!"_

"Wha-No! Me and Amy are having so much fun!"

"Yeah come on _uncle_, at least let me finish up her nails." Amy smirked.

"_Elise, you've been down there for four hours." _

"Four? Wow. Hey, how long have I been stuck here?"

"I think you've been here for six days." Elise, the human with short, auburn hair, ocean colored eyes, a rather nice pristine white dress, and strange feathers in her hair.

"Wow, Sonic and the others must have trouble finding me."

"_Have you ever wondered that maybe they didn't care enough about you that they would abandon you and not even notice you left?"_ A new voice piqued through the monitor, and Elise's eyes narrowed at her cousin's harsh words. She knew that her beloved cousin tended to get competitive, and she was especially defensive with this new plan, but she was stooping rather low.

"You can't really pull this bullshit with me. I'm not stupid, and I am _so_ not taking an angst turn in my life. I have people that care about me, people I care about too, and I know they'll look for me, even if they don't successfully find me."

"You're are so cool! You know, I knew this one girl who lost her-"

"_Argh! Stop talking already!" _

Elise and Amy sweat dropped.

* * *

"You're just jealous because Elise likes spending time with Amy."

"Shut up!"

"Come on, lighten up. Go join them, and you might end up liking Amy too." Her uncle offered, but she was adamant.

"No way! I am so not falling into her trap! Getting people to like her and falling into her wicked charms! Not me! No! My resolve shall not falter!" The large male sighed at his niece's rant.

"You're so critical when it comes to that black hedgehog."

She stopped, a smile growing on her lips, "Shadow is special, and I want the best for him."

But the smile fell, her eyes falling on the screen, "And she's not the one! Shadow doesn't go for the preppy, ditzy type. He doesn't go for people like… like Elise." She shuddered.

"Why?" He already knew, but he needed her to realize it too.

"Because… she's not good enough for him."

"And you are?" She froze, her shoulders tensing and her eyes widening in fear.

"I… Quit joking around. You should really pull Elise out of there, if you're planning on going on with the plan like you _promised_."

"Yeah yeah…"

* * *

Charmy shakily held the tube, trying to find something, _anything_ to give him the strength to tip the glass and pour the proclaimed bad tasting liquid into his mouth.

He looked at all their faces. He was the last. If there wasn't him, there was nobody. He… he was the only chance of saving Amy.

Amy…

_Amy_. She was his resolve, and he used her as his strength. Lowering the tube, he quickly drowned the bitter liquid, immediately pulling it away from him as if it were poison and quickly grabbing the glass of water they held out for him, although Tails made him drink two more.

He breathed deeply, eyes drooping as he readied himself. Who knew, one measly little time using the Chaos Emerald to aid his companions would somehow possible end up killing him later. It wasn't the fact that he was going to die for Amy that bothered him. She'd done so much for him, for everybody. Dying for her sounded like an honor, or something to prove of nobility. Dying for Amy… was okay, because in his eyes, she was worth it. But… he didn't want to die. Not when he still didn't tell Cream that he…

"Charmy…" Tails locked eyes with him, pleading and anxiety, and they understood. Closing his eyes, he outstretched his palm, flinching every time a shard hit his hand. _Clink, clink, clink_ as they ticked together, and he immediately threw his other hand over the one with the shards. He didn't want to look at them. He didn't want to see it.

"Charmy?"

His nose wrinkled as he sighed, slowly opening his eyes to look at his enclosed fist. His eye fell on every face in the room, stopping at this empty little corner, and he could've sworn Amy was there, waving and smiling, calling him to come play, and he wanted to, wanted to run to her, wanted to see her again, her smile, share laughter and more… more memories.

His eyes locked with her brown ones, crystal water glassing them, making them just as beautiful as they truly were, and her lips moved in a silent calling of his name, and he gave her the best reassuring smile that he could, breaking the eye contact with the rabbit he adored.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his hand, revealing the shards, and they gasped.

"She… How…" Tails eyes were wide, as were the eyes of the others. None could believe it.

Silence…

The shock…

"No!" Tails cried out as he fell from the chair, landing in front of the bee as he stared at the lifeless, nothing shards. Nothing happened.

**Nothing happened.**

He took the shards, staring at them real hard, anything, anything, they had to work!

He hated the Chaos Emeralds.

"Work! Dammit work!" He begged it, whispered his pleas, prayed to God, it **_had_** to work! They… no… it… it _had_ to!

The tears could fall, it didn't matter, Amy…

"No… no… this…. This can't be happening." He whispered brokenly, and none of the others could react. Amy couldn't be gone, she just couldn't! They… They'd find another way, they'd…

"She… _Amy_…" No! No! No! This couldn't be happening!

His heart was shattering. Like crumbling buildings being shaken by an earthquake.

Amy.

She… she couldn't be _gone_… No… she… she promised to stay with him! She promised! When she spoke to him and shooed away his nightmares! She said she wouldn't leave!

You're being stupid. Think logically. It's not what she spoke of. The rational part of his mind spoke, but he didn't want to listen. There was no need for rationality, for intelligence, for realism.

She was supposed to stay! But she was gone!

How could she stay with him if he couldn't even keep her! Couldn't help her! As she cried when Sonic kissed her, he stood in shock, unable to help her. When she cried at night alone in a completely different area, he sat in another only thinking of what pain she could be in, unable to help her. When he found her crying in her bed over Sonic, he was never able to help her.

She had always helped him, but when did he ever come through for her?

And he was such a selfish bastard, because all he could think about was wanting her back to stop his pain, but he couldn't help it. He could be selfish, be stupid, be ANYTHING, as long as it got her back! Amy! Amy!

But she was gone! It was over.

"No!" He cried out, and big fat drops of water fell to the ground.

She just…

"Give it to me." He froze, recognizing the voice immediately. With wide eyes, the smallest thread of hope wrapped around him as he looked up at the towering figure.

"Shadow…?" Red and black, they bore into him. They hedgehog repeated his demand, his eyes burning with anger, his purpose set in stone. Shadow believed.

Shakily, he rose to his feet, handing Shadow the tube, and as if already knowing, he took a small sip, quickly drowning himself in the water, before sighing, his eyes hardening with determination.

**_Nothing_** would stop him from getting to Amy.

The shards fell one by one, and Tails stared at them with despair, his heart sinking with every drop.

Shadow… _Shadow_ was his last hope.

As the last shard fell, they watched with dread as they rested there, flashing their mockery of what they once were, and what they wanted it to be.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"It's… it's not going to work." Charmy whispered, fresh tears trailing after the line of old ones.

"She's gone…"

"No…"

"She… She can't be…"

"I… what…?"

Tails blinked as he stared at the black hedgehog, the only one not reacting to their mourns. He stared at the emerald, the shattered remains, and his eyes. Something strange… something completely unidentifiable was in them, and….

Willpower, sheer faith, pure determination, strived the hedgehog, although unaware, the feelings he held for the pink hedgehog dear to him gave him his strength.

Throb. Beat. Throb. Beat.

He could hear his heart, pumping slowly, and whispering her name with every pump.

_Amy. Amy. Amy. Amy…_

"What…" Their eyes fell on the fox, following to the hedgehog as they watched as he placed his other hand over it.

Still… nothing happened, but… nothing was really happening to the emerald.

But something was… happening to Shadow?

He grunted, tightening his hands around each other as he closed his eyes, blocking everyone from the fiery orbs as they waited.

And waited.

And waited…

Slowly, eyelids lifted, revealing cerise, ink splashed eyes, hard and strong, ready and firm, lost and hurting…

He wanted Amy back.

Slowly, his hand loosened, and he lifted his palm.

They all gasped, all eyes widened, all were in disbelief.

Tails cried, and Cosmo held him.

"He… He…" He tried to breathe, but it was hard. He couldn't believe it. He…

"You… you did it." Sonic mumbled, staring at the glowing, red, perfectly intact emerald pulsing in Shadow's hand.

Shadow did it. He failed once more, and Shadow succeeded when he could not.

He failed her.

He didn't.

Why?

Dammit, why! Why him? Why…

"Tails…" Cosmo stroked his head lovingly, whispering comforting words as she held him, smiling as much as he. The emotions were just too much - he had to cry.

They… they were going to save Amy.

* * *

"_Wah-No! My Daffy Duck!" Elise smiled in triumph as Amy sobbed over the plastic Daffy Duck. _

"Are they-" Her eye twitched, her uncle walking back into the room with a nice cup of hot chocolate and marshmallows and whipped cream…

"Oh, it seems Elise is finally getting into intellectual things. About time." He remarked, not really paying attention as he cooed the mug, inwardly dancing with delight as he took the first sip.

"Playing chess with Warner Bros. and Mickey Mouse dolls is not _intellectual_."

"They're using Megatron and Optimus Prime too." He noted.

"So? It doesn't make a difference." Her eye twitched again with annoyance, "And WHY haven't you gone down yet?"

"I had to make my hot _chooooocolate_!" He whined, sipping the delightful and heavenly drink.

"GET DOWN THERE!"

"ACK! Okay! Fine!"

He grumbled, but this time, he assuredly went down the stairs, although he refused to relinquish the cup.

* * *

He worked furiously, his twin tails swishing madly, his arms darting from one place to another, his fingers curling, twitching, working. He was _exhausted_.

Exhausted from everything, but he couldn't stop! They were so _close_! So close to finding Amy. They were so close it practically ached and made him tremble. After six days, seven hours, and those damnable twelve minutes and _three_ seconds with utterly _no_ luck whatsoever, they had reached a breaking point, and it was the man who had never cared for anything that was going to step up and save them all.

All because of her.

"Tails, slow down." She tenderly touched his arm, grasping at as he shook his head frenziedly.

"N-No! Cosmo! I can't stop!"

"Tails!" She cried out, leaping forward, her face curling into a frown that had completely no business being there, and with that, she did the total non-cliché and complete cliché thing and smashed her lips onto his to shut him up and stop him.

And that's _exactly_ what it did.

Cosmo blinked, pulling away, her eyes narrowing in confusion before she looked up at Tails, his cloudy expression catching her sight and pulling forth a giggle.

"I…what?" He whispered, blinking slowly.

"You know, she said that doing this work, but I never really thought it would. I guess I was wrong."

He blinked again, "What?"

She smiled, "Amy said if I ever needed you to listen or be quiet, I should eh… erm… you know… k-kiss you." Ah, Miss. Bold was gone, and her shyness had returned as she realized what she had done.

"… I… Amy!" Thoughts had finally straightened as her name registered in his head, and just as he was about to renew his frantic and hurried state, she firmly grasped his arms, trapping him in place.

"Slow down for a minute, Tails."

"I can't! We don't have time!"

"Tails! Yes we do!"

"No we don't!"

"Tails, **_we do_**."

"I… Cosmo?" That look on her face was so _angry_. How did he not notice it earlier?

"Listen to me Tails. I know you want Amy back, but think of this for _one second_. You're the brightest man I've ever met, and we all know that we could've never made it this far without you, but Shadow is about to throw away his life to save the woman he cares for. At _least_ give _him_ the moment he deserves."

"Cosmo…?"

"We all know… that he won't waste a second once you give him the final step. He'll jump into this, throw everything away, and he probably wouldn't even wonder what would happen if he did. Give him the chance to _think_." Her eyes softened knowingly at the small doubt that entered his amazing blue eyes, "Shadow won't give up on Amy, but just give him this."

"But what about…?"

"She'll be fine." His eyes narrowed angrily.

"That's what anyone can say, but how do any of us know it's true? How do we know that she's not against the wall with a slit throat or a hole through her stomach?" Cosmo trembled, tears poking at her eyes, and so she clenched them shut.

"If not for Amy, Tails, then for Shadow!"

"We're doing this for _Amy_, Cosmo!"

"…Then for me." Tails took in a sudden rush of air. Amy… or Cosmo? No, no, this was not… He couldn't…

"Amy could die." He whispered brokenly.

"And Shadow might if he does this. Amy will still be away from our grasp five minutes from now, just give Shadow this."

"But…"

Cosmo puffed up her chest, using the last of her firepower that she had to convince Tails, "If Amy were here, and anyone else on this line, then this is _exactly_ what she'd ask for." Her eyes searched his, happiness upon finding resignation shadow his face.

"Alright. I'll stop for now. But just for a little while."

"A break, 'kay?" She smiled, and he returned it, wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you." He finally spoke after the long silence.

"Hm?"

"I wasn't thinking clearly. You were right." He admitted, and she smiled.

"Right, but before we go back to being serious, can I ask you something?"

His eyebrows drew together. What on earth could she ask about? Something about Amy? Her past? Or maybe about him? Or… maybe she knew about Cream and wanted to talk about it? No! Cosmo! _'I don't have any feelings for her! They're for you!'_

She placed her palms together, her eyes shining with mirth and hope, "Are the Chaos Emeralds really magical?"

He stared... and blinked. Once. Twice. He burst out in a hearty laugh.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, her shoulders slumping a bit. "What's so funny?"

"You, Cosmo. You're just so… cute." Her face flamed up in red, a bashful smile spreading across her face, and this time, Tails finally kissed her himself.

Ah… Amy was right… he did jump to conclusion and assumptions whenever his emotions ran too high.

Pulling away, he stared down at her face, "Wow…"

"Yeah…" He smiled. She still looked awed somewhat, but still, she asked,

"_Are_ the Chaos Emeralds magical?"

"No, not really." She blinked, a frown of disappointment falling on her face.

"Why not?"

"It's not really magical. Well, I guess you _could_ call it magical, but nothing magical can be described in physics, which in this case, it can."

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled lightly, "The whole explanation is something you'll probably get lost in, but the 'magic' in the Chaos Emeralds is just energy. A special form of energy that somewhat relates to the way pixels are formed, as well as the energy given to living beings, in a sort of mix. Remember that this isn't a fairytale." He smiled funnily, running his hand through his hair, "Reality…"

"Sonic said it gives power."

"That's because it _does_. Kind of like the energy you use every day, except it gives a rather excessive amount that your body can use rather than having to store it, and if it didn't, that much energy can kill you and…"

"Ah… lots of physics." Cosmo spoke, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"…I hate physics." Tails eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Really?"

"My worst subject."

"But I've seen your grades, the scores amazing." It was true – it almost rivaled his.

"Still don't like it."

"You know, if Shadow knew you were talking about school while he's on the verge of saving Amy, he would _slaughter_ both of you, ya bunch of nerds." They turned to the scoffing rabbit at the kitchen door.

"Cream?" He raised a brow.

"The energy drink? You said you needed to give it to Shadow to make sure he's in full energy and at his best." Tails's eye widened in remembrance.

"Right!"

* * *

"You… you know what might happen right?" Cream whispered, lightly touching the hedgehog's arm. He acknowledged her, his eyes sliding to her as he nodded.

She nervously bit her lip, thoroughly unconvinced that they should go through with this.

"Shadow…" Their eyes locked, green and red, hatred was shared, acceptance was formed, and they turned away.

Shadow looked at the fox who called out to him, and he understood what the fox said without words. They didn't need to use them, not when he knew too.

"Hey Shadow…" A new voice called out, and they spotted the new couple standing at the doorway. With a hard look in the eye of deep gold, Sonic, the one who had known how for almost a decade, had NEVER seen such a serious, saddened look on the hedgehog. The wet cheeks were in no need of sending clues; the sleepless eyes carried bags and flames, the fading redness, all was said, but still he spoke,

"Get her back." Silver told fiercely, and no more words needed to be shared.

Shadow's eyes met the emerald with the same hue of his own. It shone dully, but it still shone. The energy was so little; it could only last for so long…

With a firm grip, he held the emerald in front of him, eyes on him, eyes on the emerald, hope in them, faith in him.

He would save Amy.

_Show me her… Take my eyes to where she is… _

The emerald sparkled, shining brightly to his command.

"Nngh!" He grunted, groaning slightly as the other jumped in alarm, watching as his fist shook furiously in front of him, but he didn't stop. The emerald would obey, it would listen to his call, it would answer to his demand, because by god he swore that he would have her back in his arms today!

Although trembling, he steadied his grip, clenching his eyes as the emerald violently shook in his hand, searching for escape, but it was denied, it took from him, and again it was denied.

Opening one eye, he locked with the jewel, the others watching in awe as Shadow's body trembled, his grip even tighter,

_I will have her back! She is mine! Mine to protect! Mine! I will protect her! Until this is over, nothing will relinquish until I hold her once more! **Amy**!_

And then, it happened.

They watched in awe as the emerald shone, brighter and brighter, as ablaze and vigorous as it once was.

In front of them, a scene was painted. Clear and bright skies, blue and wondrous ocean, marvelous and great harbor, and a large, yet simple house.

"What is this…?"

"Looks like a regular beach house to me."

Darting inside, beeps, clicks, clanks, metal, machines, computers.

"Oh my god…"

And then, blurring, it cleared, revealing a wide eyed a female hedgehog, and the captor before her, and all the jaws of the former companions of Sonic, including the brain-stopped blue hedgehog, fell.

* * *

"Errmmm…. Wait… Dr. something…" Okay, shocked was way too much of an understatement. Understatement was an understatement. It was an under-under-under-under-under-super under- waaaay super mega ultra hyper under-statement.

Okay, so before her was her ex-crush's ex-arch nemesis. Maybe she should be doing something like screaming or blowing her brains out – AND SHE WAS GETTING TO THAT – but first she had to remember his name.

"ROBOTNIOD!" She yelled out, watching his frown as her smile fell to match his.

"Okay no, umm…"

"Hey Unc." Elise waved, eyeing the board in front of her as she moved Minnie Mouse a step forward.

"Wait, wait, wait…" It was on her tongue! Dammit! It was right there! Fat guy, round body, egg shaped head…

"EGGHEAD!"

"No." He released flatly, although a rather creepy vein throbbed on his head. Her face fell as she placed her finger on her mouth, her mind searching. I mean, come on, ten years and instant remember? It was too bad it didn't work that way.

"Wait! Wait! I know it!" She snapped her finger, and released with a scream, "EGGDUDE!"

"…You serious?" She still held her look, although she blinked. "Not… Eggdude?"

He sighed, "Come on, you seriously can't remember?"

A frown rested upon his barren forehead. Amy's face fell once more, her mouth open in soft shock.

"It's _not _Eggdude? I was so sure! Dammit! Hold on, gimme a sec…"

"Take your time." He replied dryly.

"Erm…" She smiled nervously, "Can I call you Eggdude? It's probably cooler than your real name anyway."

"His names Ivo." Elise called out.

Amy shook her head, "No, no. Not that one. I'm talking about the one he used to… your name's Ivo?"

"Look, that's not the point. The point i-" He started, but he was cut off by her shrill scream.

"EGGMAN!" Yes! That was it! She got it! EGGMAN! EGGMAN! EGGMAN! That was his name! She got it! She got it!

Wait… _Eggman _was standing in front of her… the old bad guy… used to try to blow a hole through Sonic's head… tried to take over the world… STANDING IN FRONT OF HER AFTER TEN YEARS!

"A long time, hedgehog."

"I… Wha…" She couldn't talk, she was under extreme shock. It finally hit her now that she remembered his name. Why? She didn't know. It was all in the name, maybe? Like, _'I remember your name, so I remember you'_ kind of thing.

Screw it all, she was shocked. She probably had to get medication for this.

'_Medication… Medication… argh… everything's so dizzy. I think I really **do** have to get medication.'_

Too… shocked…

She settled for fainting. That's what most people do when their shocked anyways, right?

* * *

Chapter 12! Yes!

I know it's confusing, but it'll all clear up in the next chapter, promise! (I woulda made it less confusing, and flat out introduced everybody, but I was plagued with the thought that the story would kinda seem… pathetic and boring. And I just read this story that was COMPLETELY confusing, where I could not understand one _single **bit**_ of who was talking, and it kinda rubbed off on me. I don't know why.)

**Originally, I was going to use someone else, but the other day I was just lazing around and played with the idea of Eggman, and I was like why not? It would make most sense since I used _robots_ in the last chapter.**

**Besides, I know you were ALL expecting Eggman, and as much as it would be nice to do something else, as said before, why in the _world_ would I use anyone else? I mean, first of all, like _Sally_ was going to work. What the hell is she doing with _robots_? Someone new? Why confuse you more, I've already done enough of that, right? **

**Besides, how _stupid_ would it be if I put someone else? I'd just be a matter of time before I get a review saying 'what the hell? If you use robots, you use Eggman', and nobody wants to deal with a self-I-told-you-so. **

**Besides, I'm pretty sure half of you already guessed who the three occupants are. The next chapter is just to wrap that thing all up.**

BTW, there _might_ be a slight delay (such as this one, maybe longer) for the next chapter, seeing as the most I've had on a laptop writing this week was an hour, so yeah.

Anyway, tell me how ya liked it!

Paranoid Crack Abuser! Says 'Later~!'


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! Chapter 13! Awesome!

Once again, characters are OOC, but like I want them to be blah blah blah…

Disclaimer: Do not own SEGA. If Sonic suddenly turns green, or pink and possible becomes gay, that's when I'll own SEGA. (Ha! Just kidding.)

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 13

So You Love Me, but That's What They Say

* * *

"She's waking up!" Hushed voices rung in her ear.

"Arhg! Shut up! Your voice is so annoying!" No kidding. It was probably Elise, but she was pretty nice.

"Eh… Do you really think I should be here?" _'Wait, I know that voice…'_

"Yeah, good point. It's the whole reason she's knocked out in the first place." '_That voice is kind of familiar… sort of… I think it was the one that was like…'your friends won't come for you' or some bullshit… yeah… I think… argh…' _

"Which reminds me… _Why_ did she call you _Eggman_?" Yep, this one was definatly Elise…

"Oh… Errm… Stop talking about it!"

"What? I-"

"Enough with talking back! You're grounded!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Ooh Eliiiiiise you got grooooooundeeeed!"

"My god! Shut up M-"

"Urrrghhh." The rumbled sound echoed from the very pit of her throat as her eyes were slowly revealed, eyelids fluttering as she caught sight of the three blurry figures.

"What... happened...?" Lifting her hand, she rubbed her eyes, mumbling to herself, "Right… kidnapped… and… _Eggman_! Oh god, I must've gone senile and started hallucinating. Shit, this is so not gonna look good on my record."

"I told you she was crazy." A somewhat familiar smug voice. The one with big blue blobs.

"You're grounded too." The fat guy. Who was the fat guy?

"Wha-No! That's not fair!"

"Amy? Are you okay?" Elise spoke gently, and the pink hedgehog blinked.

"Elise… are you part of my insanity trip too?" She laughed, helping the hedgehog sit up as she patted her back.

"Err… no, I think. Hey, _Eggman_, what do _you_ think?"

"She's never gonna let me live it down…" The male voice grumbled, and Amy, with her vision finally adjusted, realized the _Eggman_ was right in front of her.

"HOLY CRAP!" She backed up, her sneakers squealing until her back came in contact with the wall.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" The other two females in the room burst out laughing; the bald man's face flushing red as he glared at the young female hedgehog.

"I thought you would have been the least _polite_."

"Oh… Uhh… okay, err… did you lose some weight?" The two females began their laughter anew, but claimed Eggman just kept glaring at her, his face even more red.

"Alright seriously, Eggman is that you?" It was kind of hard to believe, but he didn't really look all that different. Dropping the red outfit to proper modern day clothes - a red jumpsuit - which was _kind_ of a start? A few wrinkles on his face, but his bald head was as shiny and wrinkle free as ever. A true egg in head and body.

"PFFTT! UNCLE IVO! AHAHAHA! _EGGMAN_? OH GOD, WHERE DID YOU GET **_THAT_**? AHAHAHAHA!" The other girl squealed, clutching the wall for support.

"When I was planning your kidnapping, I didn't expect to be ridiculed." Eggman scowled.

"Can you blame me? Come on, Eggman, it's been ten years!" She waved her arms for emphasis. "Let's not forget you were after WORLD DOMINATION! THE ALL-MIGHTY EGGMAN EMPIRE!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA! WORLD DOMINATION? OH MY GOD, **_THIS IS TOO MUCH_**!" Elise was rolling on the ground, her face as red as the former doctor.

"Eeeh…" The ex-evil madman exasperated, spinning in his rolling chair.

"Okay…" Amy got up, brushing herself off as she took a good look around her surroundings.

And then deciding she didn't care anymore.

Walking up to Eggman, she stopped, and so did he, and they locked eyes.

"Well, long time no see… I guess?"

"You've grown."

"I kinda had to." She scratched the back of her head. This was so _awkward_, but it wasn't like she was _expecting _to be kidnapped by a former evil scientist that tried to kill her ex-crush.

"You're not stupid anymore."

She frowned, "Whaddya mean?"

"The blasted blue hedgehog." He started spinning again.

"Ah." She watched him for a while. It's been so long since she last saw him…

"Can I get one of those?" She pointed to his rolley chair. He stopped, locking eyes with her.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm the boss, so I'm the only one who should have a master chair."

"Wha-! That's not fair! _I'm_ the _prisoner_, I should get one too."

"What? The prisoner doesn't get anything! They're the _prisoners_!"

"Why you got to be racist to prisoners, huh?"

"That-That doesn't even make sense!"

"Oh Elise!" The pink hedgehog suddenly burst out crying, sobbing into Elise as the brown haired female cooed softly, glaring at Eggman and giving him 'tsk, tsk' sounds.

"That's mean, uncle. I thought you were over with that evil stuff, but here you are… breaking a woman's heart." Elise scolded.

"What... No! I didn't-!" But Elise didn't listen, shaking her head and continued on with her dramatic speech of womanly rights and boxers.

"What are you doing right now anyway?" Amy questioned curiously.

"Eh…"

"He's an accountant!" _'Girl who she didn't really know her name'_ shouted.

"An…" Amy's eye twitched, her mouth pursing, her cheeks turning a vibrant red, "accountant…?"

Wait for it… There, she couldn't hold it. She allowed herself to explode in laughter.

"PWAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!" She laughed and laughed and _laughed_ until the others, minus Eggman, who also didn't really see what was funny anyway, laughed with her too.

"God… sheesh. Why the hell are you an accountant?" Amy exclaimed, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Well… he's good with numbers. It works fine." Elise answered instead.

"Yeah but you've got like, what, fifty different robots around you? God knows how many you created back then. Why don't you _sell_ one of them? You'll get millions for one piece of working trash."

"Because I… uhh…"

The nieces frowned, realizing that they too had never been rested upon with this knowledge. "Wait a second… Pinkie has a point. Why are you an accountant when you could just sell robots?" The second female spoke. Why couldn't she get her name?

Amy's eye twitched. _Pinkie_? Really?

"Err…"

"My god, you never thought of it! You could build a 3000-Mega speed acting and technologized robot with a few tools and scraps of metal but you couldn't even think to _sell_ them for money?" Elise accused, pointing her finger.

"It just never really crossed my mind…?" He scratched his head, wondering why it never really _did_ cross his mind.

Dammit… ten minutes after reintroducing himself, and she already makes him look like a fool.

"Some things never change…" He grumbled.

"Ok, whatever, forget that. You haven't struck for ten years, why in the world did you kidnap me _now_ to get to Sonic? You could have done that a bunch of times. Why now?"

She didn't let him answer, "Wait, is it 'cause I came back? But it's been months! You had plenty of time before. No, wait, you just waited for the right moment didn't you? Haven't you given up over Sonic! Seriously! This sucks!"

"Girl…" He addressed, annoyed. "I didn't kidnap you for Sonic. I kidnapped you for _you_."

Amy blinked, her emerald eyes sparkling with confusion. "What?"

"The whole reason for this thing was-"

"EGGMAN! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! GIVE HER BACK!" And then a loud crash, followed by an explosion as smoke filtered into the room as their eyes widened.

"Okay, I'll be honest, I expected him to break in, but I didn't think he'd **blow up** the side of my house!" Eggman yelled.

"Forget that! Take Amy and go! We'll hold up the hedgehogs!" Elise shouted, shoving Eggman through a rather barely visible door.

Grabbing her hand, he ran, somewhat wobbly from his rather funny egg shape.

"Wha-Eggman! Wait!" He didn't answer, dragging her into a series of doors till she could no longer tell where up and down was.

"Come… on… Eggman. If you're… blech… hiding me from Sonic. He won't find us for a while… here…" She swore she was gonna vomit any minute now.

After a short while, they finally stopped - a room with only one door and made of fully solid steel.

"Okay! It's not like Sonic will find us _here_. At least, not for some time."

"Hiding you from Sonic, _please_. It's the black hedgehog I'm worried about." Eggman muttered, and Amy's eyebrows drew together. _Shadow_?

"This isn't like you." She announced.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're… nicer. Sort of." She scrunched up her nose, and Eggman was met with the warmness in his heart at the nostalgic and endearing sight. Normally, in the initial comment, the when where she stated that he wasn't like his old self, he would have responded with a prompt, _'how would you know?'_, but that would be stupid if he had done so, because she _did_ know.

* * *

_(Mental (Insanity Trip) / Memory Relapse)_

She glared in the darkness, rubbing her bare arms as she tugged the skirt lower, trying to retain whatever heat she could. In the dark and damp cage, she growled, and shook the unbreakable metal once more, her gold bangles rattling and clinking.

"You're never gonna get away with this!" Eggman glanced at her from the corner of his eye, eyeing the locked seal at the far corner of the room. He returned to the computer, but again her annoying and high-pitched voice broke into his concentration – her irritable nature refused to be forgotten.

"Sonic's gonna come and kick your butt! He'll save me! You'll see!"

"Oh the hedgehog will come alright." He mumbled softly, turning switches as he checked all the defense systems. This had not been the first time he kidnapped the pink hedgehog, but it didn't mean he had done so many times either. What was this, the sixth time he did?

But it didn't matter, for the idea was still too new and nascent for her to give up hope.

"Your stupid plan and your stupid head are all gonna drown the second Sonic gets here!" She cried out, pressing her face against the metal bars. Her eyes lowered, and darkened invisibly, "You'll see…."

* * *

They had reached kidnap seventeen, and still she taunted him and shouted those stupid lines,

"Sonic'll be here any minute!" He scoffed, and continued to work with the machine. He smirked proudly – this machine would surely bring the blasted hedgehog down. With a triumphant smile, he bolted the next part.

She shouted more incredulous words, and his eyes narrowed. It was only a matter of time before the routine would begin once more, and he'd send her away, or Sonic would arrive.

"Sonic will come!"

"I'm sure…"

This time, all she could sum up was quiet, "He will…"

* * *

Kidnap 23.

He had begun numbering them. He didn't know why, he just did. It was always at the top of his record book, and he'd always find himself writing it. Sure, it was rather strategy-wise and logical, but he couldn't help but attempt to eliminate that little idea at the back of his mind in which he wasn't thinking of strategy when he had done so.

It didn't matter.

"Sonic will…" She started, but stopped, and this time, so did Eggman. He lifted his head to look at her, finding her young form sitting on the ground, and watching him.

Why did her eyes look sad? Sonic did always save her in the end, there was no need to be disappointed, although he doubted the blue hedgehog would be able to get past this new robot.

She was huddled on the ground, against the wall, her knees up to her chest, and her eyes… well, as he said – sad. And alone. She looked alone.

"Sonic will what?" He questioned softly. She lifted her eyes, locking with him, before lowering her them and shaking her head.

She didn't say anything else.

* * *

Kidnap 31.

"Whatcha doing?" She piped. The gloominess that had settled upon her the past few times had diminished, and was replaced with a rather cheery happiness.

"It would be rather unwise to tell you what I'm doing." He remarked coolly.

"Yeah, but I'm really bored. And really curious."

"How does that concern me?"

"Well… be a little fair, will ya? I mean, it's not my fault that I act as bait. At least be a little courteous."

"I don't care."

"Ohh…" She frowned, inching towards the edge of the cell – closer to him.

She was silent, and she wasn't lying of being curious. Her big, green eyes watched his every move as he worked on the new mechanism. He really should've repeated the routine, and moved her to a different location in another part of the ship, but this time, he let her stay.

She smiled and waved good-bye before Sonic took her away.

* * *

Kidnap 45.

"You makin' another Sonic?" She piqued. He halted for a while, eyeing her. She seemed to notice and smirked a little,

"When you made Metal Sonic, you used that doo-whatever and had to use four Chaos Emeralds to power him up. You also always use that thingy over there because it's the perfect generating system and most basic for your metal copy to win right? Although I'm not sure what it does…"

"It predicts his moves." He answered, for the first time actually. Maybe he was impressed; maybe he decided it was about time to reply. Whatever.

"You've been watching me."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Well, yeah! You noticed, too. And it's not like I have anything else to do around here."

His eyes narrowed, and he sent her to another part of the ship until Sonic came to save her.

* * *

Kidnap 50.

"What's this?" He questioned. When he had taken her this time, she had been clutching a bag, and until now, she refused to relinquish it, even as his robot cackled in the air, taking her away, although she didn't struggle this time either, and silently moved to where she was led without straining his mechanical guards.

And now, right before he had placed her in the metal cage in his main room, she had turned, smiled at him, and was holding out a box wrapped in pink cloth.

"For you." She stated, pushing it into his hands. Of course, he was surprised, and confused, and very suspicious.

"Why?" He didn't bother hiding his accusing tone.

Her nose scrunched up, her lips forming a smile as if to state the most obvious thing in the world,

"Because it's our fiftieth anniversary!"

_What…? _

"You… You've been counting?" She smiled funnily.

"Haven't you?" He was floored.

"…Why?" He asked.

She shrugged, "Aren't fiftieth anniversaries special?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Is this a trap?"

Her eyes widened in genuine shock. "_No_!"

He wasn't about to relinquish, "What? Did the fox put you up to it? Or Sonic? He gave you this and told you to carry it around and give it to me, correct?"

"N-no." Her lip quivered.

More ideas entered his head, and the angrier he became.

"Then _you_ wish to end me, and this is your plan? Feigning innocence and giving me what could very well be a bomb?" He sneered. He should have known, too. She was like them all, and his plan of domination had no room for soft hearts and annoying females.

"Never! I wouldn't do that!" She broke out, and it was then that he noticed the glassy look in her eyes. Was she… was she crying?

"I…" She started, but this time, she backed away from him – his heart thrashing painfully with each step – backing until her back reached the wall and she soundlessly slid to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees, the box beside her forgotten.

"Never mind." She had buried her face within the shadowy confines of her knees and the embrace of her arms.

Why did his heart squeeze painfully at that moment? What was he supposed to _do_? It wasn't like he was stuck with females like her every other day. He didn't deal with these sorts of things.

He locked the cage, and left her to herself, although now, he couldn't even concentrate, dammit! He kept glancing back at her, and this ugly feeling would attack his heart and mind. Something like… shame. Shame and guilt – but that was ridiculous. Why on earth would he feel guilt now? He hadn't felt guilt for anything in his whole damn life! There was _nothing_ to feel guilt for.

His whole life he had known he was above others due to his exquisite genius. He had shadowed his own mother with his superior intelligence, despised her and that damnable two-syllable name, and had turned away against the very cheeriness that made no sense to him. Ever since he was young he knew he could veer for greatness, would achieve it, and he had set his path.

He had not cared for anyone – his father was a pathetic excuse of a doctor, and his mother was every bit sweet and cruel one could be. He had never seen them as much, and he was perfectly content that way. He had no need for them, and was leisurely strolling through his thrilling life of discoveries. And with that, his life passed before him in a blur.

Literally. He could barely remember anything from the age of five. He had been playing with a soda-packed modulated hand-crafted space rocket and the next that he could be aware of, staring at various blue prints with the most complicated of equations. Strange, isn't it? He had thought so too, and of course, with the curiosity of a scientist, he had to be sated.

As intriguing thought, all he could remember about the whirlwind that rested as memories in his mind was of his mother and father during infancy and childhood, but then everything rushed to another time, a time where no one had even heard of his parents, and he was left wondering what the hell had happened. He had searched of course, and sought, but without motivation, and the constant reminder of the lack of purpose, the pursue had soon dissipated, and he no longer cared. He needed only to look ahead, and so he abandoned what was left and set on to his new path.

And in his new path, right forward in his sight… was that damnable pink hedgehog. Again, his eyes followed the trail back to her form, and she hadn't moved. Still in that position and scene that made his heart ache. Why? He didn't know. He didn't love the stupid girl, and there was utterly no doubt about it, but why did he feel guilty? Why did he have this small damnable sense to make things right?

A frown marred his smooth forehead. He could submit to the obvious answers lain strewn before him, resolve all his problems, but then what did that prove to him? If he went and… fixed his problems by… by erm… making things right, then what did that say?

That he _cared_? No, it just couldn't be possible. He didn't care, because he never cared and there was no need to care.

He tore his eyes back to his machine – his newest creation. Bah! What creation? He hadn't even started!

With a soft growl, he resigned. _'For now.'_

Standing up, he silently moved towards the carrying cell. Through the large rims of his glasses, he watched as she made no move and remained motionless, just as that abandoned, heart-decorated box was.

_'How… childish…'_ Was all he could think, although what else could it be? The girl herself was only a child; the blue hedgehog he was fighting was only a child. They were all children compared to him – both in age and mind, so how did he keep losing? It just wasn't natural, there had to be _something_ that he was doing wrong, something he was missing, but what in the world could a stupid, ridiculous, foolhardy blue hedgehog have that he didn't? **(Minus the exemplary super speed.)**

"What's in the box?" He asked softly, eyes studying, speculating every move – from the tensing on her shoulders to the sudden shaking. Narrowing his eyes, he wondered and calculated what the increase of violent shaking in her shoulders could mean, but he came up with absolutely nothing as the soft and bright chimes of giggles echoed off the cold walls of his hideout.

"Cookies."

He blinked. "What?"

She gave him a watery smile, rubbing her puffy red eyes, "Cookies. I made cookies."

Now how was he supposed to react to that? How could he? There was no way he could form a plan that could possibly work, because he had no way to go.

"Why?"

She smiled softly, but her smile was somewhat… wrong. Kind of mocking. But not at him, kind of at… at herself.

"Because it's out fiftieth anniversary." She repeated quietly, lowering her head and resting her head with her fists, staring blankly off into a corner.

"You're upset?"

She glanced at him, "What does it matter?"

He shrugged, "It doesn't."

It was true – it didn't matter, but he wanted to know. She was the cheery fan girl who never gave up hope or happiness, that person that seemed to be of all the bright things in life and shielded away from the dark things.

It didn't explain why he wanted to know, but maybe he could use such information to his advantage?

"I'm… lonely." She confessed, and Eggman's eyebrows flew.

"Lonely?" That… had to be the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard. Amy Rose… _lonely_? It didn't work, and it just wasn't possible. She was probably the most cheery, hot-tempered, insane-love-driven female he knew; depression didn't follow her. It just didn't. She never gave up, she never lost hope – she was _Amy_.

Her eyes fell on the box.

"I guess… it was a stupid idea." She spoke mostly to herself, but he answered by shifting next to her, and doing something he didn't normally do. He sat on the ground, cross-legged and as comfortably as he could in the uncomfortable leather pants, and pulled the box closer, unwrapping it.

He didn't do these things, he was an evil scientist, he was a ruler, he didn't do these things – that voice whispered in his head and he agreed with it completely and whole-heartedly, but that didn't stop his fingers from working their way through the secure knot.

"How could you have had this when I kidnapped you?" He could feel her eyes on him.

"I was prepared?"

"Hn."

"I figured it was about time you start something up, and that one of your robots would come along. I just kept it with me, and it didn't take long for it to happen." He eyed her. She placed her finger on her lip, "Ten minutes after I made the cookies actually…"

It was weird, and he figured that by doing this, everything would be awkward, but strangely, it wasn't. She was somehow… making it sort of easy to talk. He didn't know how, and it was strange how he was attaining a lack of knowledge as of recently. Kind of like when he was with…

She was watching him carefully, and he was watching the monstrosity in the box carefully. What in the world was that? If any of his creations looked anything like this, he was sure Sonic would use his speed to run the hell away in an Amy-like scream. Maybe he should start kidnapping her for the purpose of designing his evil mechanisms? He was sure that if anything like… like this, she would be able to create and complete his vice for world control.

Was… was that what he needed? He needed this stupid, childish, whiney female to help him complete his ultimate goals?

No. He was being ridiculous, and absolutely preposterous. He would have outright laughed had it not been for the actual consideration and small thought that it might not be a bad idea. With a nervous smile, he was set in his mind of thoughts revolving world domination, but the idea didn't quite reach his heart at the moment.

With a reluctant sigh, he had unconsciously taken the bad cookie impersonation and took a bite.

He wrote his will later that night.

* * *

Kidnap 53.

Believe it or not, the time between the fiftieth kidnap till now was actually in the span of nine months rather than the usual couple of weeks. After his somewhat display of affection that somehow led to the strange laughing and talking and things that didn't normally happen, like smiling, he had finally snapped back to his senses and decided that the best way to world domination was not using Amy, and so he stopped kidnapping her and took other tactics.

But then something happened, and his plans started failing out of the lack of Sonic – as in Sonic failed to show up – and he was left with options in which he chose upon kidnapping Amy Rose once more. How… weird that had been. It was as if she didn't know, didn't recognize him, and was a completely different from the Amy Rose he knew. She was silent and awkward and angry. It had been so strange, and she had been strange, and all he could do to ease his unwelcome nerves was send her to another part of the ship.

The second kidnapping from that one had left him very reluctant and hesitant, but he had done so and it left him as confused as ever. She was still distant, and he wondered where the girl from that night had gone. The same one who believed in Sonic with a passion that seemed impossible, the one he had apprehensively and easily opened up to. It wasn't something he was proud to admit, but he wasn't willing to lie to himself of something as clear as day. He had opened up to her that night, and she accepted and smiled at him wholeheartedly. As strange and wrong as it was, it was nice and a memory he wished nothing but to forget and held onto.

That second night from the fiftieth one, she finally looked up at him in the eye and bluntly questioned him, his status, his work, and why he kidnapped her now after so long.

He couldn't answer any of them.

And that's what led him here, with uncertainty in his heart, to kidnap number fifty-three.

She still wore that ridiculous red dress, still looked exactly the same, still hoped after Sonic. He worked on his newest creation, she watched him with a critical eye.

"Aren't you lonely?" She suddenly asked, throwing him completely off-guard as he froze in his actions. How… how stupid! Of course he wasn't lonely! He was Eggman! Dr. Ivo Eggman Robotnik! He did not get _lonely_.

"Of course not." He scoffed.

She smiled somewhat knowingly, the awkwardness and tension that had plagued slowly sliding away, "I think you do get lonely. Sometimes."

"Then it is foolish of you to think so." He called robots to send her away, but she threw him one winning look that left him pondering and thinking more than he ever had in his life.

* * *

Kidnap 64.

You'd think that after so long, he'd quit, but noooooo, _instead_ he kept kidnapping if only to destroy Sonic… and have those strange talks that gave him a sense of comfort. A new routine had begun, but one that mimicked the old one. He'd kidnap her, put her in a cell in the same room where he worked in, and they'd talk as he worked. Yes, _talk_. The strangest of things – they'd just talk, and sometimes joke, and smile, and enjoy each other's company. How in the world could he ever have predicted that something such as a… well, something between him and whatever he stood as to Amy Rose.

But the following night, long after he sent her to another part of his ship, he was rather disturbed by his newest creation – the components would not fit! How could they not fit? The blue prints were exactly precise. In frustration and anger, with occasional wonderings of why everything was so wrong, his minion had come forward and spoke to him words that would normally seem normal, but sent his heart crashing to his stomach.

"This prisoner, sir. She's escaped." Escaped? She… left…? Why would she leave?

Okay, that sounded utterly and inconsolably odd, but he didn't know how to explain it. Sure, she was his prisoner, he the kidnaper, but… how was it that it made him so… angered and upset that she left? He wasn't supposed to feel anything like that. He felt like he lost something… well, he _did_ lose his prisoner, but it didn't feel like he lost his prisoner. He felt like he lost something more, like he lost his…

"Hey, you okay?" He froze at her voice. Slowly turning, his eyes fell to lock with hers, although she couldn't really tell from the glasses that blocked her view of his eyes.

She was… she was still here? And why did she look… concerned? How perplexing…

"Eggman?" She stepped closer to him, straining her neck to look up at him. She was concerned, but he just couldn't believe she was concerned for _him_. Surely this girl couldn't be the same Amy Rose, the Amy Rose who was brash, stupid, loud, and foolishly in love with Sonic.

To him this girl wasn't the same Amy Rose he once saw as his foolish victim for his kidnappings. It was too… different, now, to think of her as that. This Amy Rose was someone completely different from what he first saw her to be, or at least thought her to be. He had kidnapped her one too many times, and had somehow learned her habits.

"You seem a little stressed, today," It seemed she had learned his as well.

"Why did you come back?" He asked softly. A funny look fell on her face, as if she thought it was something ridiculous to say.

"I never left." She stated. He sucked in a breath, and waited.

She nervously tugged at her dress, breaking the gaze. "I thought maybe you needed some help – you seemed pretty upset over something, and I got worried, so decided to come."

"Why?"

She smiled brightly at him, "'Cause you're my friend, silly!"

_Friend_? Is that what he was to her? Her friend? That was preposterous. He didn't have friends, he didn't make friends, he had no need for friends. He was Eggman, ruler of the Eggman Empire, he didn't work with friends. He worked… alone.

Alone.

He was… lonely, too.

How… ridiculous. He was lonely. Eggman was lonely.

And that's what they did the rest of the night – he talked to her how having friends wasn't supposed to happen, how he was Eggman, ruler of the Eggman Empire, how she was Amy, his enemy and friend of Sonic, how stupid it was of him to be lonely and feel alone, and she listened. She sat there with him and just listened, smiling knowingly, and giving him the best comfort she could.

As his friend.

* * *

Right, Kidnap something-something, you'd think it'd be _over_ by now.

All he did now was work on his robot, and she'd run around the ship playing with one of his robots – they had grown a strange affinity to her, and it seemed more well-fit to say the least that they adored her, speaking as if robots had feelings – sometimes she'd come over and sit with him and they'd chat, or she'd try to cook, of which he was now forbidding her to, or she'd do something and just about anything.

It was weird, everything that happened was weird. Kidnappings were supposed to be dark times, a time for crying and hope, instead, it was a time for Eggman and Amy to spend time with each other and nurture that strange relationship that had blossomed between them. No one ever thought that someone as self-centered and more or less shallow as Amy could ever really be a good friend to Eggman, but it happened.

Besides, it wasn't like anything would really happen to her in the kidnappings any more. While Sonic believed her to be in danger, Eggman would never really put her in any. Apparently, he cared now, but it gave him a sense of comfort when she confessed to him that she, too, had been frightened about becoming friends with him, and had many a nights pondered on how wrong it was as he did. A grown man and a child, an enemy and an enemy – yeah, that's where everything and everyone gets bizarre.

And it turned out that Amy was much more of a person than she was made out to be. She was still loud, and annoying, and brash, and stupid, and all those other qualities that had people running from her, but aside from being mean at **_many_** times, she was also rather nice, maybe even pleasant, and very caring and passionate of things she believed in, and had this habit of sticking herself into his heart. Or maybe that was just him, whatever; he had a blue hedgehog to thwart.

You'd think that would bother her, but no, because she believed that Sonic would always kick his butt, whereas he corrected her and stated that Sonic would fall and a short, easily diffusible argument would start and end.

"No! No! No! I'm way faster!" She laughed as she tried to outrun his robot.

"Silence, you infuriating girl, I can't work!" He growled out.

"Oh, lighten up, Eggman! Take a break! Have some fun!" Her bells of merriment rang.

"So you can distract me from my work, and Sonic would win? No." Of course, he knew that wasn't her real intention, but he still wasn't going to _play_ with her, as she somehow got his robots to do. He was a grown man – he didn't play little, childish games.

Sometimes.

* * *

This… was wrong… was what he could say. The world seemed wrong. The sun shining seemed to be wrong. The happy atmosphere seemed to be wrong. _Everything_ was _wrong_.

And he couldn't find her anywhere. It was like she just disappeared. But how could she be gone, just like that? It was only two weeks ago. Two weeks ago. He had just seen her two weeks ago. He had sent his robot for afterwards, maybe a week after, but it seemed Sonic destroyed _that_ one, so it took him another week to create another robot, but he couldn't find her, and it was absolutely driving him mad!

"Fox." Tails stiffened, his shoulders drawn, tense and ready.

"I am not here to fight." Tails slowly turned, disbelieving eyes cast at him, suspicious swirling around an angry cloud.

She had spoken that as of recently, the fox and her had gotten very close, and hopefully, with some luck, he would be able to tell him where she was.

"What do you want?" The fox's voice was a lot different than when he last heard it. It sounded scratchy, and dry. Now into notice, his whole posture seemed as wrong as the world. The deepest and heaviest set of bags rested below his eyes, his fur ruffled and dirty, his attire in similar state, his shoulders hunched, his back slouched, his eyes tired. Angry, sad, and drained.

This was not the intellectual fox that matched his own genius.

"Where is she?" The doctor demanded bluntly, but the reaction he received overthrew him. Big tears welled up in the fox's red eyes, magnifying the blue as they spilled over his cheeks and the boy crumbled before him.

He wasn't exactly sure what to do at that very awkward and sad moment. The boy sobbed and cried for a long while, throwing what could only be described as a heartbroken look at the doctor, who himself, was beginning to get very nervous and uncomfortable. Why would the fox get upset of him mentioning Amy? He would only get upset if something happ…_ened_…

No… no… no, nothing happened. Amy was fine. She was fine. The fox was just crying because… something happened to Sonic! Yeah! It didn't matter, something must have happened to Sonic, and Amy was fine…

"Where is she?" He asked louder, threads of desperation lacing in his voice. Nothing happened… nothing happened…

This had to be the first time he ever felt the fangs of worry sink themselves into his heart, but that didn't matter. Where was she? Where was Amy?

"Where is she?" His tone was panicked, but the fox kept sobbing and crying, unable to answer, but Eggman would have none of it.

Picking up the fox, he roared, "Where is she?"

"She's gone!"

And it was at that exact moment that his world, and everything around it, came crashing down upon him.

_(End of Mental / Memory Relapse)_

* * *

Eggman blinked. Whoa, talk about a sudden recap. His eyes trailed down, falling on the grown hedgehog he used to hold captive. It was amazing – she grown so much, yet so much stayed the same. Like those bright green eyes. His heart warmed upon looking at them once more.

"So… what's this all about?" Amy piped, shifting from one foot to another.

"Returning a favor." He stated simply, his eyes darting to the door every few seconds.

"Ya know, I never noticed but… you look really… different without those glasses." It was true. Without those blue goggles hogging his face, he actually looked… kind of _decent_. Like, if a chick was okay with bald and fat guys, he wouldn't be a bad choice. Unless we're talking about potential males, in which case…

"It really works for you." He glanced at her, this time not trailing his eyes off her as he sort of… _smiled_. Not the smile he gave when he was about to shoot a missile through Sonic's head, but an actual smile. It was strange… and nice, and her heart tingled as she remembered those days as well, and remembered his frequent smiles he had given her in those 'bonding' sessions.

"Alright, off topic." She reminded herself, "Why _exactly_ did you kidnap me?"

"For your father." Amy's eyes widened; her mouth dropping.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold it… did you say my _father_?"

"Yes."

"Kane _Rose_?"

"Yes."

"You _knew_ my old man?"

"We were… close." Eggman scratched his head, as if finding the thought sort of funny.

"Hold it, you knew my father? Since when?"

"Since he was dating your mother." He spoke grimly.

"Wait, what? That was before I was even born!"

"Your point?"

"Well… what does my father have to do with this?"

"He asked for it."

"He _asked_ you to _kidnap_ me?"

"_No_. He asked me to make sure you would be happy."

"And just when did he ask you this?"

"On his deathbed."

"You…" Her ears flattened, but she refused to show any other sign of distress. She swallowed thickly, and continued, "You were there?"

"He came to visit." His voice was low, and solemn. Melancholy.

"He died here?" Amy whispered.

"He was already dying when he did." He recalled, his eyes refusing to meet that of the pink females. So much like their father's but very much on its own, and as much as it hurt to admit it, he felt the urge to _cry_ when he looked at those desperate hues of glistening green.

"I…" She swallowed again, "What did he…"

"He knew he was dying. He came to me… and asked me to do one last thing." He sighed, meeting her eyes.

"Make sure the most important thing of all in his life was happy." _Dad…?_

"Me?"

"Well, I didn't know it was _you_, at first. I wasn't aware he had a child in the first place."

"Then… what did you do?" Her voice was quiet… and fragile. He wasn't sure how a voice could sound fragile, but she did, and his eyes lowered. He never knew, never knew that his jackass best friend had a daughter, one he had tried to destroy, and when his jackass best friend was gone… who _knows_ what happened to Amy.

In a sort of way, he felt… guilty? Sympathetic, remorseful, but guilty? It was a twinge, like a needle poke, but it was there.

"I searched. Looked. I found things, found people, and I wasn't sure what to do. I made the best of it though, trying to… make them all happy. I was…" He had never really spoken of this. The change he had gone through from the sociopathic doctor with a broken heart to the man helping person after person in desperation of avoiding failure. He hadn't told his darling Elise, hadn't told his precious-

"You were what?"

Maybe telling Amy was okay.

"I… was afraid. Afraid of failing. Really afraid. I didn't want… want to fail your father. And not knowing what he meant drove me insane. It wasn't until a while ago that I finally found the hidden birth records, and found _you_."

Amy was silent for a while, her head down, her hand rubbing her arm. Really, Eggman wasn't as bad as a lot of people made him out to be. Under everything there, he actually had a heart, and he had a big one, too. Especially over the people he cared about.

"I didn't get to see him… before he died. I remember…" She whispered, her voice thick with tears. "The last time he visited he… He was happy and sad and so _tired… _He…he told me that he wanted to stay, told me he didn't want to go…"

Eggman's eyes were _blue_. Very, very blue. Blue like electricity, but blue like the moonless night. Blue. Funny, she had just realized that before now, she had never really looked at his eyes. Back then, those large, blue goggles disrupted the view of his eyes, but now she could see them clear as day, and she couldn't help but think that, although the difference of color, they reminded her so much of how her father used to look at her. Weird, huh?

"He loved you very much." He mumbled, remembering the way green eyes would shine when he talked about a certain someone. At first, he thought his friend had met a female; he didn't know his friend was talking about his _daughter_.

Isn't it strange? First, he had become friends with the supermodel Kane Rose, and then, unknowingly, was attracted to the same friendship with his daughter. How… ironic, is what it's best described as.

"I guess…" It was _awkward_ – talking to Eggman like this, after so long – but it was okay too. She… she needed this.

"Did… Did he die happy?"

"I… I don't know." He spoke honestly. He wasn't there when his lifelong friend died, alone in a bed while… while he thought of something. What Eggman _wouldn't_ give to know of the last thoughts run through the male pink hedgehog's mind before he passed away, although at first, before becoming dawned upon the knowledge of Amy Rose being the daughter of Kane Rose – the last name was purely coincidental and not of importance before, until he realized, of course – the doctor idly joked that the hedgehog was probably thinking about getting laid or women or beer before he died, but now, he had a sinking suspicion that it might have been about the young lady in front of him.

"I miss him." She stated, lifting her eyes and catching the former doctor. How… unusual – a man that once tried to take over the world, them being once enemies, and here they were, talking and not fighting, confessing their feelings… but…

She really needed Shadow right now…

"He was a very good friend." Eggman told her, "But…"

"He's also a total dickhead." Eggman smiled, nodding slightly.

"Does anyone… know about… you and your father?" Eggman asked her, and her eyes slid to the corner, the ends of her lips twitching slightly.

"Shadow."

"The black hedgehog." He mumbled, and she nodded.

"Technically, he followed me into the grave but I… I told him. Everything."

"I see."

"What does… all this have to do with kidnapping me?"

"Your father wanted me to make sure you lived happy."

"So?"

"So I kidnapped you."

"You kidnapped me to assure my happiness?"

"Well… err, to make sure you got on your path to happiness." Eggman scratched his head again, brow furrowing.

"In all honesty, it wasn't my idea. My idea of happiness is living healthy. Elise is convinced that you needed to have that 'special person'." He mocked, and Amy giggled.

"And well… our rebellious friend," He smiled gently, and Amy remembered the second female – the one with really big, sad blue eyes, "isn't so convinced with _your_ happiness, more like Shadow's."

"Shadow?" That woman… "She knows Shadow?"

"They were very close."

"I… I never knew."

Eggman stared hard at her, and she kept her eyes downcast. To be a little honest, a pang of jealousy struck her. Green, and hot, it played along her heart and thoughts.

She shook her head, refusing to meet his blue eyes – maybe it was her paranoia, or she was hallucinating, or she really, _really_ missed Shadow, because she could've sworn when she did look at those blue eyes, she saw red ones instead.

"I… Can I go back to the cell?" She whispered. It didn't matter. She needed some time. Time to think, time to understand, just _time_. Sadly, Eggman couldn't give it to her; the faint sounds were becoming louder.

"Not yet. Look, we don't have much time." He put his rather large hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lock eyes with him. "The whole reason I brought you here is so you can _realize_."

"Realize? Realize what?"

"How do you feel about Shadow?" Amy frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"Why are you even asking me that?"

"Answer the question!" The thumps were heaving.

"I… I feel really strong about him."

"How strong?"

"Pretty strong."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah."

"Do you _love_ him?"

"Love him? I guess. He's pretty lovable, and he's pretty awesome when it comes to-"

"No! Do you **_love_** him?"

"I have a nickname for him."

"I said do you lov… You have a nickname for him?"

"Yeah: Sugar. Isn't it awesome?"

"_Sugar_? Are you _serious_?" Amy pouted.

"Yes! It completely suits him!"

"Ten years and you're _still_ out of your mind!"

"And you're still bald!" She huffed, and he glared.

"You're not listening!"

"To what?"

"To what I've been saying for the past two minutes!"

"And **what** have you been trying to accomplish?" She folded her arms, trying her best to give a serious and stern look mixed with a hybrid of a pout and a frown.

"I'm trying to make you realize that you're in love with Shadow!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Okay?"

"What?"

"What's your point?" Eggman blinked.

"You… You already know?"

"By having self realization? Yeah, I got that on the third day in the slammer." Amy smiled somewhat shyly, heady red painting across her face. Yes, it was true. While bored out of her mind, her thoughts had begun to wander.

And _of course_ they landed on _him_.

And all she could think about was his eyes and his smile and that chest fur! It was absolutely to die for!

She didn't know if Shadow even had remote feelings to what _she_ felt, but… it was too much. Her conscious couldn't take it anymore. The words burned into her head and she could never get them out, she couldn't get his eyes out, and all she could think about was how much she wanted to kiss him.

_I'm in love with Shadow. _

The shock was big, but not big that she couldn't believe that she had fallen for Shadow but… how much she was dreading the second her heart got broken for the second time.

And this time, she knew, she'd _never_ be able to get over Shadow.

What was love with Sonic… well, it was completely different to what she had with Shadow. This sort of feeling _burned_ her. Made her feel alive, and strong, and warm, and she felt like she could do anything. She knew her limits, knew her boundaries, but this… this was exhilarating. Like a never-ending adrenaline.

And it was so _strong_. Love was the only word that was remarkably close to it.

She loved Shadow. She was in love with Shadow. The black hedgehog. The male that made her heart beat so fast it might as well have joined Sonic for a race. He made her feel so… so darn _happy_ around him. She always felt happy around him because _he_ gave her a reason to be happy.

She wondered if she did the same to him.

And how wonderful would that be? If Shadow actually returned her feelings? If he… if he loved her too?

Misery pooled around her heart, dread scratched her intestines, sadness tore at her soul.

She was going to get hurt all over again, and she could do nothing about it. It was too late, she had fallen too far, let herself do this.

It was her own fault, but that didn't make her feel any better. The only one who could make her feel good again was…

It didn't matter.

"So… you already realized you're in love with him?" Amy felt her stomach flop as she crashed back into the real world.

"Yeah."

"Oh… then, my work is done."

"Huh?" Was her intelligent reply.

"The plan. My part is done." As if he expected her to know what he was talking about.

"Okay, that's it. Enough evading. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAP ME?"

"To make sure you would live happy." He spoke, annoyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Elise thinks love makes a person happy. Shadow makes you happy. You love Shadow, Shadow loves you, yada yada yada. Point is, you'll be on your trek to your own happiness."

"You… you're playing matchmaker?"

"If _that's_ how you want to put it."

"Eggman… my former nemesis… is setting me up with a guy." Eggman's eye twitched.

"You make it sound so…"

"Whatever! It doesn't matter anyway…" Her ears drooped, her eyes falling to the ground.

"What do you mean? This plan is utterly perfect! There's absolutely nothing wrong with it! Flawless!"

"But you're wrong…"

"What?"

"Shadow doesn't love me."

* * *

"_Maria_?" Okay, shocked, totally did _not_ describe what he felt. Super ultra hydra omega ass shock did not seem to do it. It was just too… whoa.

"Long time no see Shadow." It was like she never changed. Bright blue eyes, same golden hair, creamy skin, pink lips, and her smile.

Just the same.

The years hadn't done much.

"I… **_Maria_**? What are you doing here?" She smiled, squealing happily as she pounced on him, wrapping her arms around him into a big hug.

"You have no idea how much I _missed_ you Shadow!" He blinked, staring at the blond human female hugging him and bumbling with words following how much she missed him.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" She pouted, pulling back as she looked up at him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Happy…? Maria, I _am_ happy to see you. But _what_ are _you_ doing _here_? This is where…" His eyes hardened, his shock dissipating as he remembered her green eyes, and her hopeful smile. He could almost smell her, lavender, citrus, and rain – all blending to make her. His fingers twitched to touch her once more, to feel her soft fur and velvety skin. His body ached for her – nothing more than his heart.

"Well then what's the problem? We have so much to catch up on and-"

"Where's Amy?" She froze at his tone. She had **_never_** heard him talk like that. So angry, so upset, so _determined_.

"Who?" She blinked, and feigned innocence. If she was going to buy uncle Ivo some time, she needed to work her charm. Besides, she still had to go with her part of the plan.

Initially Elise and Uncle Ivo's goal: Get Amy and Shadow to realize they love each other.

Technically Maria's goal: Prove to Elise and Uncle Ivo that Shadow does _not_ love Amy.

The bets were on, and she was **_not_** losing to that rabbit!

"Where's Amy?"

"I don't know who you're talking about Shadow." Her innocence was to perfection.

"Maria…" His eyes strayed on her; with that intense stare she had missed and adored, wistfulness washing over her upon warmth tingling up her spine and the familiar shiver coursing through her body, just as she used to react whenever he used to be around.

"I missed you Shadow…" Her eyes fell. Maybe he didn't care, didn't miss her. She was so sure that he…

"Maria." Her eyes widened as he pulled her into a hug, a smile growing on her lips as she happily wrapped her arms around him.

He was just as she remembered him.

"I _did_ miss you Maria. I missed you more than I thought I could…" He held her closer, tightening his grip, and she smiled wider. Memories of long ago flashed in his head, childish laughter and smiles. Happiness and care-free. Blue eyes and vanilla.

"But I also _knew_ you, knew you more than _anyone_ did. And Maria _never_ lied to me." Her eyes widened. The illusion was shattered, and she was exposed. With slight fear, she pulled away, locking eyes with the ones that haunted her dreams.

"Shadow?"

"Where is she?"

"What does it matter?" Why was it about the pink hedgehog? Why? Why didn't Shadow stay with her?

"Where is she Maria?" Even Uncle Ivo, and Elise! Her Elise! Chatting and smiling and having fun with _that pink hedgehog_.

She hated her.

"Shadow, we haven't seen each other for _five_ years. Five years! I _finally_ get to see you again! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" She cried out desperately. She wanted Shadow to stay, to be with her. She didn't want him to go save Amy.

She… she knew she was being selfish, knew that she was doing wrong. But…

But _Shadow_!

"Maria, **where is Amy**?"

"You don't even care, do you? You're not listening! What happened to you? Why won't you answer me?"

"Because you're not Maria." He turned his head, looking away from her.

"Wh…What?" Blue eyes wide, what was he talking about? Of course she was Maria!

"What do you mean? It's me! Maria! We were together, in space. Don't you remember ARK?" His ear twitched.

"Of course I remember." He hummed, soft, red eyes falling on her.

"I remember long, metallic halls. Thousands of labs. I remember the Professor." Her eyes widened at the remembrance of her deceased grandfather.

"I remember the stars, the endless black, and looking down on earth." They locked eyes, "I remember Maria."

Her smile flashed in his head, her green eyes were so vibrant, her touch glided on his skin. _Amy…_

His goal wouldn't falter.

"But Maria wouldn't lie to me, she wouldn't stop me from doing something that had to be done, she wouldn't stop me from saving a life in danger."

"Amy isn't in danger!" She cried out.

"Then where is she?"

"I… I don't know." Shadow's eyes narrowed, a somewhat confused expression flashing on his face before shaking his head, about to pass her when she caught his arm.

"Wait…" He stopped, and she felt his eyes on her. She knew that he was confused, and knew that she wasn't acting normally. She just…

"I didn't want it to be like this." He didn't say anything, and she continued,

"In my head… I pictured you coming and I'd smile and you'd smile too. I'd hug you and you'd tell me how much you missed me and then…"

"…then what?"

"Then… then you'd tell me…" She sighed. She couldn't say it.

"What you… really felt about… about Amy!"

Shadow blinked. Amy?

"What do you mean?"

"Well… what do you think of her?"

Shadow's eyebrows drew together. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Err… it's a part of the plan. You answer my questions; I tell you _everything_ when I'm done."

Shadow reluctantly nodded. He could go on and find Amy himself, but he could wait here, get answers, and…

Well, find out what's up with his long-time friend.

"Well err… okay. Here goes." Her eyes locked with Shadow's.

"I don't really know the whole story, only the bits that uncle Ivo tells me."

"He's still alive?"

"Shut up!" She gritted her teeth. Either Amy was hanging around Shadow too much, or Shadow was hanging around Amy too much.

Neither pleased her.

"Anyway, you probably don't know this, but Amy had a dad." Frowning as she realized how it sounded wrong, "Or you didn't know she had a dad."

"I know."

"…What?"

"I know about her father."

"She…she told you?"

"It doesn't matter, continue."

She frowned, but complied, "Amy's dad was like, best friends with uncle Ivo or something. I don't know, but her father asked uncle Ivo to make something really happy, or at least something along those lines."

"Amy?"

"Well, at first, uncle Ivo didn't even know Kane had a daughter, so the whole thing was a bust, and uncle went crazy trying to find out what Kane was talking about."

She glanced at her hands, "In his research, he found Amy, and went out on his best ways to find out what would make her happy."

"He found it?" Something that would make Amy happy… he wanted it.

"It kinda found him."

"What is it?" Maria breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she remembered younger days – sweet, childish laughter rang the halls as she ran with Shadow, he'd follow after her, always taking care of her like an older brother, a best friend. She'd giggle and run to one of the labs, they'd sit and help the Professor with his work, and he'd smile.

She missed that smile.

If Shadow loved her, he'd stay with her… right?

She opened her eyes, locking with the ones _she_ loved. Shadow was everything to her, but she was losing him. Losing him to Amy. But Shadow _did_ love her, he didn't love Amy.

She wanted Shadow to stay with her, not to be with her. She loved him, but she didn't love him, not like the way Amy probably loved Shadow… or maybe… it didn't matter, the point was that Amy was taking Shadow away from her!

Five years! She had to last without him for FIVE years! He was her EVERYTHING, and at one point, she had been his.

But now…

"You."

"What?"

"_You_, Shadow. The thing that makes her happy is _you_." Shadow was silent, and Maria thought for a moment, he just might laugh, tell her off and say how stupid that was before staying with her, tell her how ridiculous that was, and tell her that maybe _she_ was the one who made _him_ happy, or maybe he'd forget about Amy.

But none of those things happened. Instead, he _smiled_. A true, pure smile – the curves of his lips twitching upward as he broke their gaze and looked off to the side, as if playing with the thought, and thoroughly enjoying it.

"Shadow…?"

He lingered on the wall before moving back to her, finally acknowledging her as she realized that…

She was truly and utterly losing him. Her big brother, her best friend. Gone.

"Do you…" She gulped, the thickness in her throat as if she swallowed a metal block covered with sandpaper.

"Do you… love Amy?" Shadow froze was thrown into a sudden as his mind was thrown into a sudden typhoon of shambles, and for a minute there, everything was blank with his sudden lapse before something strange, like a vision, flashed in his mind. He saw her, all happy and cheery and waving, running up to him with the laughter he loved, and he was hit with a huge wave of _want_ and _need_ before he finally came crashing back to the world, and Maria's figure faded, although her words did not. Love, love, love…

_Love… Amy? _

He couldn't love. He didn't love. Love, love, love. They all spoke of it, spouted words of nonsense, and what was he to believe?

Did he… how could he? Love _Amy_?

Love was… different. He loved Maria – he loved her very much, remembered her big and blue innocent eyes as a child, her words of chances and happiness, of the world of humans as they looked down at the stars in space. She was sick, unable to go home, to leave the vast and empty space, and so she stayed with her researching grand-father, and in the process of her loneliness, came him.

He wasn't sure whether the professor found him or created him, couldn't remember anything but the walls of metal, but it didn't matter. His purpose was to please his little granddaughter, so please her he did. They stayed with each other ever since her little five-year old hands reached out and clasped his neck.

He had grown to love the little child, and she had grown, and grown to love him. All he dreamed of was this never ending paradise in the cold, empty colony.

And then the medicine came, the surgery, and Maria got better, and her sire and carrier had come and taken her, despite her refusals, and left him with the only man he ever admired: the professor.

After Maria had left, a spark in the remarkable man's eye had dimmed, and depression waned. The old man soon passed away, and Shadow had fled.

And then he found earth, learned its cruel ways, understood its undying greed, and taken on its customs. Entering education, it led him to her.

To Amy.

He loved Maria, but he couldn't quite recall wanting to kiss her so badly.

But dammit! Kissing wasn't the _only_ thing he wanted to do with that pink female, and all those once incredulous words of a man spoken to a woman before leading her to his sleeping quarters, unspeakable ideas ringing, images and paintings of _her_ in_ so **many wa**_**ys** burning in his head. He never thought he'd ever end up doing something like that, much less _think_ of doing it with someone. But _Amy_! With her hair and eyes and body and that damn, damn smile!

The warmth he felt, that _happiness_, that strange happiness that he'd shared with no one but her, the secrets that have never been uttered to ears of another but his and hers, the feelings, those whispering words, her radiant smile, that twinkling star in her eye.

The way her eyes fell on him with respect, the way her fear would turn to relief and pride as he protected her, the feeling of… of true purpose and accomplishment.

And her strange, little ways of amusement. He'd never be able to let that go, or the lingering of her soft hand, and the way her cheek rubbed against his.

She would fall into him, crying out her fears, and he'd take them all away, for nothing pleased him more than to make her happy again.

And he _wanted_ to be with her and make her happy and lavish her with his lips and feel her and…

And he…

Shadow's eyes widened. He…

No… It wasn't possible. He cared deeply for her, more than he had ever cared about _anyone_. He wanted to… to be with her, always. But it _just_ couldn't be possible. Not him, never in his life had he ever even played with the thought, but…

She would smile, and make him forget. He didn't have to hide, didn't have to do anything, be anything, because even though he didn't try, didn't do, she still smiled. Smile, confuse him, wrap him in her warmth, laugh, sparkle, do things that only she could do. She was Amy.

She was _his_ Amy.

But… but love? Love? Him? Shadow the Hedgehog? He couldn't… didn't…

"_Sugar! Come on! You'll miss all the fun!"_ He missed her smile.

"_Shadow… You have no idea what you mean to me."_ He missed the way she made his heart leap.

"_When you go to Mexico, I'll be sure to stalk you and get some cookies."_ He missed her non-stop chatter.

"_Sugar, Sugar, Sugar! See? It's got a nice ring to it! Now you sing with me!"_ He missed her stubbornness. (She just wouldn't let the nickname go!)

"_Ack! No! Shadow! That tickles!"_ He missed her laughter.

"_You can't expect to stop! It's too addicting…"_ He missed her touch.

"_You should smile more often, Shadow, it's beautiful."_ He missed her eyes.

He missed, he missed, he missed. He missed her. He missed everything about her. He wanted her back.

And with all this evidence… He wasn't stupid. And he wanted to hold her and be with her and make her smile and kiss her and touch her and feel alive again. And he…

And he…

_"Never mind, no need for labels. Just know that it means a lot to me." _It was true. He needn't label what he felt for Amy, but what did that mean? That what he felt for Amy was what it was?

It was there, and with everything… He could just leave it as it was, nothing would happen. **_Nothing would happen_**, but could he say that he didn't want anything to happen? He would be lying, because he did. He did want to kiss her, to hold her, to want her. He wanted to do all these things because he… he could hold it back no longer – if only to _himself_.

His eyelids fell, his eyes drooped, his shoulder slumped, and her smiling figure flashed in his mind.

And he loved her.

* * *

Woohoo! Chapter 13 is finished! I know I kinda made Maria a whole lot different, but I wanted to add the whole: "I'm the woman in his life, but now that she's here, what does that make me?" thing. It's kinda like a combination jealousy. I already got Sonic on patrol, and I figured I wanted someone to want Shadow, and I kinda was gonna make Maria have _actual_ feelings for Shadow, but I have to retain _whatever_ form of non-OOCness that I could, although I have come to believe I am far from the point, since initially only Amy was supposed to be the most OOC, but I believe everyone else has fallen into _that_ pit with her.

It's officially become official that the following chapter will take a longer period of time than usual, and I have no wield to when it will come up due to everything cramping up on the world outside of reading and writing.

Tell me what ya think!

Paranoid Crack Abuser! Says 'Later!'


	14. Chapter 14

Ah, the author has returned from the dead, but only for reasons in which he/she/it believe in, and for a more practical reason, my family has been taking exclusive trips to the hospital, so I had to take care of them. I just came home two hours ago, looked at this story, and got a sudden type-o-rama syndrome and this two-three thousand word chapter suddenly became... err... Oh. Wow.

I write too much.

Anyway, on account to feeling bad about not updating (although it's not like I had much of a choice - I barely have time to think of what I want to do next) I can't say I'll be updating often, seeing as I have too much work and whatnot, but I decided to at least give you guys this, so hope you enjoy!

In the game, Elise is a total nutcase in my opinion. Seriously, what the hell? But I kinda decided to play with her in this story. More so then less, I suppose. She's got her role.

If you noticed, throughout the story, I've kind of based the relationships on the meetings or the stories that happened in the game and series.

BTW, when I criticize, I hope you know that I don't want you to take it personally if you're a particular fan of the subject I'm criticizing, but hey, everyone's got their opinion, I just decided to pull mine out.

And adding side stories is so much fun!

Do not own SEGA, or Sonic the Hedgehog game woulda been way more cooler (maybe, if my creativeness allows it) than lame. Silver, Blaze, Shadow, Mephiles: AWESOME! The whole burning future coming back to the past: _Ingenious_. Now the whole Elise and flames of bullshit really deflates. Iblis was kind of cool, I guess, but like I said, the flames of bullshit when she cries and then the whole kissing Sonic was really weird, I mean, first of all: they did it right in front of AMY and she didn't do _shit_! Plus, what the hell did _Sonic_ think about it? And Elise! They just... Argh!

* * *

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 14

It's Their Story, but Let's Just Go With Mine

* * *

"You're… you're not serious?" Eggman blinked, staring at the pink hedgehog as she shifted nervously under his incredulous gaze. How could one be so blind? He'd been monitoring the female long before she'd met Shadow, had spent nights with Elise after she encountered the black hedgehog, and _saw_ the strong bond formed between the two. It was _impossible_. The hedgehog's _had_ to be in love.

"I…" Needles pricked the back of her eye, and she kept her gaze downcast. Time crept, sounds grew, Eggman froze.

"He's close."

She lifted her gaze, his eyes narrowing as he caught the slightest flash of clear, liquid, glass in her eyes, and he _knew_, but unfortunately, didn't have time to react.

"You son of a bitch!" His spine surely cracked, the wall was stiff, but the grip was _painful_.

"S-s…" Her eyebrows flew in shock, jumping in alarm as she held out her hands.

"Sonic! Wait! Let him go!" She cried out, reaching forward, but the hedgehog slammed the older man into the wall even harder.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Messing with Amy, I'll kill you, you bastard!"

"Sonic! It's Eggman! Stop it!" She grabbed his shoulder, his head whipped to lock eyes with her, and she practically gasped at the deep flame ignited in those dark jade hues. Sonic wasutterly _**furious**_. No, he was more than that – his eyes were lit with such a fire, with such an anger that she didn't think someone _could_ have.

"Amy…" She glanced at Eggman, "Sonic, let him go. He's okay, he didn't do anything. See? I'm fine." She emphasized, showing off her healthy and non-injured form.

"What were you thinking? Kidnapping Amy after all these years?" Eggman's rather fearful eyes shot her a desperate look.

"Sonic… please stop." She whispered, her voice more desperate than anything, and soft green eyes fell on her. She soundlessly gasped – he looked like he was about to break down. Not break down after a fight, but… like he wanted to just break down and _cry_.

"Sonic…?" His grip went slack, his eyes lowered, and her eyes widened. Without a blink necessary, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You're okay, you're okay…" He repeated and repeated, his voice falling into mumbles.

"Sonic?" His shoulders trembled, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion, but then, Eggman watched in awe as the sweet and shining green eyes suddenly hardened in wisdom a young person such as her shouldn't have. She wrapped her arms around the blue hedgehog, whispering words that he couldn't hear to his formal rival's ear, and something happened. Nothing really, Sonic stopped trembling but… something happened. Like an emotional formation? A cryptal joining? He didn't know. The air had somehow changed.

Sonic slightly pulled away, eyes searching hers, and before him her hair shrunk, growing shorter and shorter until it brushed the curves of her neck, her mature face became younger, her body grew smaller, but her eyes stayed exactly the same. Exactly the same. Big, green, sparkling hues.

"You're eyes haven't changed at all." He mumbled. She smiled her childish smirk, her smooth voice rising to the high-pitched endearing voice of hers, the one that once screeched her love for him and praised his heroics because he was a true hero, not because he was famous, or he was popular, or the amazing stories people told, but never really knew. Amy was there. She was _always_ there, following his stories, screaming her cheers to him as he fought, acting so stupidly childish. That's what she was: a stupid, childish fan. Who thought of love, of marriage, at such a young age?

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

But as utterly stupid as she was, she never gave up. When Amy _believed_, there was nothing stopping her. All it took was her faith, and if she believed that they would fly, they would. How stupid was that? Very stupid, because they couldn't fly. They didn't have wings; they didn't have feathers, so they wouldn't fly. But then if she _believed_, nothing would stop her from making them fly. How… _stupid_!

But the whole stupid thing that made everything so damnably _stupid_ was that _thing_ she once believed in, the one thing she put her absolute faith in was _him_. He was where her faith lay, and somehow, maybe that's why he was so heroic? Had she unconsciously been feeding him her energy?

Now that was undoubtedly idiotic as it was impossible. Fan girls were fan girls, and Amy was another fan girl, there was no meaning than the one laybefore them – her admiration and whatever her possessiveness was towards his category. There was no deeper meaning or anything like that. Deeper meaning… Heh…

He'd smirk, give everyone the best of reassurances he could, and fought. Fought, fought, and fought. How many times had he left her behind? How many times had she begged him to stay, but he had run, run to fight Eggman, run to avoid her, just run?

'_You can do it Sonic! I know you can!' _She would scream, and he would never notice, but doubts would be erased. How could they not, especially when someone with so much energy, someone who believed in you _so much, _screamed their heart out just so you wouldn't fall?

His eyes softened, watching as her short quills grew into curls and falls, face pulled into curves and smiles, body elongated into proper shape.

"You know, this is sorta the 'what the hell' moment, but you're making this so much easier." Amy smiled, looking up at him with triumphant eyes.

"Erm… What?"

"You saved me from Eggman! Wow! Carry me to Station Square where then I'll scream my love for you, you'll grin before running to the Chili Dog House, and my search starts anew, and Eggman works on a new robot." She grinned and his eyes narrowed.

"…Seriously?"

"What? No! I still have business with… _Uncle Ivo_." She grinned at Eggman's groan.

"Who?"

"Eggman!"

"What the hell?"

"Ah there it is! The 'what the hell' moment!" Amy clicked her tongue. Averting her eyes from Sonic, she quickly pulled from his grasp, not noticing his small whine as she walked over to Eggman and began checking him.

"You okay?" She questioned, helping him stand up.

"Amy! He's _Eggman_! What are you doing?"

"Has this moron been listening to anything I've said?" Amy's eye twitched. Eggman chortled, brushing himself off and mumbling a small gesture of gratitude.

"Could've been worse." He spoke under his breath. Amy's eyes narrowed,

"Whaddya mean?" Eggman locked eyes with her and smiled somewhat sheepishly,

"Well, who's to say the black hedgehog will spare me if you're involved." Amy blinked, but Sonic burst out,

"Whaddya mean by _that_?"

"It's _swell_ to see you too, Sonic." Eggman grumbled.

"Bullshit! Why'd ya kidnap Amy? And after all these years! You think it's funny, ya fucking sick bastard?"

"I remember less violent words." Eggman mumbled, and Amy giggled,

"Yeah, but that was before his bitch ex-girlfriend Sally." She responded.

"Ah."

"Hey! Are you even listening? Amy!"

"He was dating her for how long?" Eggman started.

"How should I know? I've been gone for like, ten years or something. Besides, I didn't think you'd stalk Sonic or anything."

"What? I don't stalk Sonic! You're out of your mind."

"Blah blah blah, you mean to tell me you spent god knows how many years chasing after him and then you suddenly stop? _Please_, like that's true."

"Bah! You're impossible to console with! So stubb-"

"HEY!" They turned to him, surprised looks passing their faces as if they just realized he was there, although the sour look on his face was rather amusing.

"Sonic?"

"Dude?"

"FIRST, why'd ya kidnap Amy and what the HEL-"

"None of your business." Eggman stated flatly. Sonic's eyes widened before narrowing in anger.

"What do you mean? Of course it's my fucking business! Now tell me or I'll-"

"No, Sonic, he's right." He turned to her in surprise.

"Amy?" She wore a serious look on her face.

"It really is none of your business. This is kinda between me and Eggman."

"What the FUCK are you talking about?"

"It means it's none of your business, boy, don't question it."

"Shut up! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Sonic, calm down, and I'll explain as much as I can."

"To hell with-" He halted at her expression, lowering his eyes as he tried to cool down the rushing heat in his body. He was so pumped, so angry, and so ready to fight, and she was asking him to freeze it over. She had been gone for over a week, and he had been so worried, so depressed, so angry, so… everything. It was all rushing, and he had been… afraid. Afraid to never see her again. Afraid that he'd never hear her laughter, or taste her lips, or hold her close again.

"_It won't go away, you know." Sonic lifted his eyes in surprise, astonished to find the orange fox staring directly at him in the eye, the words fallen from his mouth. _

"_What?"_

"_That dreading feeling. Not knowing what's happening to her, if she's okay – it won't go away." _

"_Wh… how would you know?" _

"_Because it's the same feeling I was stuck with for ten years after you drove her away."_

_He lowered his eyes and kept silent._

"Explain."

"Ah, well." Amy scratched the back of her head, "Let's see, how do I put this…"

She lifted her finger, pressing against her cheek, "Umm… Eggman's trying to set me up with a guy."

"WHAT?" Both males shouted, one in incredulity and the other in disbelief.

"Ah… maybe that sounded wrong. He's playing matchmaker…?" She narrowed her eyes, tilting her head, "No… Erm, hitching me sounds even worse…"

"Arhg! You infuriating woman! I'm making her realize she's in love with Shadow!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…_what_?"

"Heh, funny. You sound like the guy from the Chili Dog House."

* * *

"Shadow…?" Her voice was so quiet, but she couldn't help it. They stood there god knows how long, neither moving, barely breathing. She could only watch the emotions play in Shadow's eyes. Funny, his face was always apathetic, but his eyes would always change.

Oh, how she wished and wished and _wished_ she could know what he was thinking about. God only knew what played on in his head, but her desperation was growing, and she felt that nauseous pressure applying against her abdomen.

"Shadow…?" She spoke a little louder, but still, as if she had never uttered, he stood silent.

She frowned, her big, beautiful blue hues saddening, before hardening in surprise and interest as he suddenly closed his eyes, his shoulders slumping, and he had lost a battle.

"Shadow?" She touched his shoulder, and worry shot through her ribs like a bolt of lightning as he didn't respond. But then, slowly, he took in a deep breath, squaring his shoulders as his chest lifted with a new sense of… pride? Maybe pride, but he looked, even though just a moment ago as a man who had fought and lost, now as a man who knew and won.

"How is she?" She smiled sadly, but didn't resist answering him.

"Insane." His eyebrows knotted, and she clarified.

"She asked us for some cereal." His eyes glimmered as if he was laughing, amusement held in his eyes.

"She eats cereal when she's upset." First spoken with mirth, they died down as he realized that she had been upset, and… he hadn't there to help her. He always _did_ find enjoyment in cheering her up…

Maria watched him very carefully, analyzing every twinge of a movement he gave, trying to break every code in his encrypted and unintelligible signs. Shadow had always been a mystery, a mystery for her to unfold, but why was it she felt that the position was no longer hers?

That _Amy_, what could _she_ do for Shadow?

Someone like Amy could never be with Shadow. Shadow would never love anyone like Amy…

She…

Maria's eyes widened. What… _What was she __**saying**__? _

"_Shadow! Anyone can love anyone." How young sweet Maria was. She looked up at him with adoring eyes. "Love is special!"_

"_That's stupid." _

"_Shadow! Love isn't stupid. It's special!" _

_He trailed his eyes on her before shifting to the stars. "Hmph."_

"_Well I think that love is special. Anyone can fall in love." _

"_Not anyone." He protested. _

"_Yes anyone. Even __**you**__, Shadow."_

_He didn't say anything else. _

Were those not her words, were those not her beliefs? How could she deny the possibility? How could she ignore the looks?

She… she _did_ change! It wasn't Shadow. Shadow still looked upon her with the same eyes that he had five years ago, it was _she_ who looked at him with different eyes. Who was she to deny love for her best friend?

Love. Love for Shadow. But love for Shadow… love with Amy?

No. She wouldn't start this again, but the nagging words whispered coldly on her heart, their taunting and tempting fingers caressing her mind, denying of Shadow ever loving Amy. He would not. He would not.

But once again, was it truly her place to deny… to deny what?

"To deny you, Shadow?" She mumbled to herself, her eyes falling on the dear hedgehog, realizing his eyes were on her.

"Maria…"

Why was it so hard to look at him now? Was it because of the doubts? Or because she knew that…

"Do you love Amy, Shadow?"

"Maria…"

* * *

"You have a dad?"

"Well, sperm is a very important part of reproduction and it had to come from _someone_." Amy smirked, Eggman coughed, and Sonic looked thoughtful for a moment, with slight – SLIGHT, AS IN SUPER MINOR – pink on his cheeks.

"But… I've never met him."

"So?"

"Well err… you were always around me back then, you'd think I woulda seen him at least _once_." Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, well he kinda died." Amy smiled sheepishly, and Eggman wondered how she could control her emotions, especially for someone who was so emotional. Sadness wrought her when thought of her father, but she stood before him and grinned about his death. What a strange woman.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"So, erm…" The blue hedgehog really didn't want to be insensitive or anything, but he was dying – ermm… no pun intended – to know. "Ahh… when'd he die?"

"A couple of years back."

"_After_ you left?" His eyebrows shot in surprise.

"Yeah."

"But…" He must've spent such little time with her if he didn't even meet her father, seeing as he always saved her, but he didn't even know he existed!

"Look, does it matter? Point is: long story short, my dad asked Uncle Ivo for a favor and he decided to kidnap me instead of simply telling me that."

"When you say it like that, it makes me sound stupid." He grumbled. Amy whipped around and threw her hands on her hips,

"That's 'cause you _**are**_ stupid! Seriously! What the hell? You could've just come over and we'd talk over some tea or crap!"

"It's not like YOU would've just welcomed me into your house. Kidnap was more effective."

"Are you kidding me? You could've killed us with your damn robots!"

"Bah! The robots were never going to _kill_ anybody, just cause temporary injuries."

"You smashed Tails through a fucking _**window**_!" Amy, getting very angry at the reminder of watching her friend soar through the air upon trying to run to her. It wasn't everyday you had to watch that…

"A-Amy-!" _'I thought the damnable black hedgehog was scary. The woman's __**murderous**__.'_

So began the string of threats that rivaled Shadow's, which was probably because Shadow was hanging with Amy too much, or Amy was hanging with Shadow.

Either way, Sonic didn't like it. Who knew, maybe someone else didn't either.

"Calm d-down! Like I said! The robots would only temporarily injure any adversaries!"

"To fuck with that! You hurt Tails, you bastard!" She shook him violently, surely causing _him_ some '_temporary'_ brain damage.

"Ack! No! Stop!"

"Yeah, Amy, cut it out!" She halted out of shock, although she sweat dropped at Sonic's next comment, "I'm the one who's supposed to beat him up!"

"Erghh… whatever." She let go of Eggman, the man scurrying to the far side of the room, just in case Amy decided to get… expressive.

"So, in the end, Eggman kidnapped you so he could set you on the 'path to happiness'?" Sonic concluded.

"Yep."

"And that would be…?" He eagerly hoped the screaming suggestions in his mind were true.

"Didn't you listen to what I said?" Eggman added, brushing himself off. "Moron…"

"You can't be serious? There's no way you're talking about Sh-"

A loud sound suddenly vibrated, echoing off the walls in humming shakes as the hairs upon their back stood in fear and anticipation.

"What… was that?"

"I think he's here…" Eggman's eyes widened somewhat fearfully, although his hands didn't stray far from his pocket.

"Who?"

"Argh!" Elise suddenly burst into the room, the heavy metal door crashing against the steel wall in a screech. Amy cried out, hands immediately covering her ears, and Sonic rushed to her side, Eggman's eyes widening in alarm.

"Damn! My head… Amy?" Elise blinked, rising to her feet and hurrying to the woman. Concern in her features, she cried out her name.

"Argh… Elise…" Amy weakly opened her eyes, pain evident if her trembling figure was anything to take.

"IF YOU _EVER_ DO THAT AGAIN I WILL _**RIP**_ YOUR _**NECK**_ **OFF**, YA HEAR ME?" Amy shouted, towering over frightened Elise.

"AHHH! NO! NO! Aaaaaamy! I'm sorry!" Elise sobbed out, blubbering apologies.

"…Elise?" The females blinked, Amy's eyes fell on Sonic, the blue hedgehog staring at the human sobbing at her feet in disbelief and surprise. Elise's blue eyes rose, locking eyes with the cobalt hedgehog.

"Err… Hey Sonic."

"You guys know each other?" Amy blinked in shock. Once. Twice.

Elise smiled sheepishly and leaned closer to Amy, "We kinda dated for a while."

Once. Twice.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

"Was… that Uncle Ivo?" Maria looked behind her, brows creasing in worry.

"I think I should go check on him." She was about to move, but Shadow caught her arm.

"Take me to Amy." Her blue eyes locked with his crimson ones. So deep, so intense, maddening red eyes bore into her, a slow, creeping chill crawling down her spine, goose bumps appearing on her arms, her face flaring in heat, although her feet froze with the heaviest of lead, and she felt so _exposed_ under his hard gaze. She knew of his freezing stare, that threatening, demanding look, but was never the victim of it…

She lowered her gaze, "Is that what you wish?"

"Yes." Spoken with no hesitation. Shadow wanted Amy, but she wasn't going to believe it just yet…

Besides, in a sort of sense, he was heroic. In his own way. So, in a sort of way, he had the sense to save Amy…

How ironic…

They began walking in a rather uncomfortable and utterly awkward silence. What could she say? They had not seen each other for five years, and all Shadow's concern was directed at the _pink hedgehog._

"So uhh…" His gaze fell on her, and a shiver coursed through her spine. "How've…. How've you been?"

'_It's a start, I guess…' _

"Hmph."

She frowned, "Err… okay."

Truth be told, there were so many unanswered questions swarming in her head. After the surgery, her parents had forced her away from ARK, and all she could think about was his _eyes_ as he watched her leave. She… She couldn't even explain it, but in a sort of way, they were connected, and she _felt_ him crying inside.

And she cried and cried and cried, sobbing her whole damn heart out, and her parents just didn't understand. They couldn't understand her, not like how Shadow did. Shadow. Shadow. Shadow.

She had no idea what had happened to him after the incident. She searched, looked, and turned every single stone just to find him, but it was like he disappeared. She had even snuck into the portal to damn _**space**_ just so she could go to ARK and see him, but AGAIN, he wasn't there.

Her parents, not knowing what to do, sent her to Uncle Ivo, where her weirdness would be matched.

In another sort of way, living with her already residential cousin Elise and her strange and lame Uncle Ivo, she had healed, although there was never a day that had gone by where she didn't think about her haunting phantom.

But then, luck had struck, and through Uncle Ivo's mission and monitoring of Amy, she had found Shadow, and although she wasn't rather fond of the idea of the annoying female being around Shadow, she had to give the woman gratitude for leading her to the black hedgehog.

It was cold, or she was cold… or he was cold…? Either way, something was cold. Really, really cold, and it made her feel cold. Not the cold from outside weather, but she felt like her insides just got filled with ice, and her stomach was quenching, or maybe it was her heart?

'_Who knows…'_ She sighed, her eyes sliding to his form. It was too much – she had to ask at least _one_.

"Shadow, what happened to you after I left?" She whispered, barely audible, but she knew he had heard, for he froze, halting in his steps.

She stopped too, turning to face him, fiddling with the hem of the blue dress. _'Look at me Shadow… please look at me…'_

"Nothing of importance." He finally said, and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean nothing of importance?" He brushed past her, walking down the hallway, and she twirled around in anger.

"Don't you dare walk out on me, Shadow!" He stopped, the click of his shoes against the floor echoing as he titled his head.

"I wandered, sought, and found." He continued down the hallway, leaving her to her thoughts as she stared at the empty spot on the ground.

'_Wandered… sought… and found? Shadow, what… what were you looking for? You must have been looking for me… but you found? What did you find? Dammit, Shadow. Why'd you have to make it confusing?'_

"…Shadow?" She blinked, releasing herself from her hunched position as she realized that he was no longer there.

"He… He left me?" Shadow never left her. He had always waited. Waited for her.

Had she… had she ever waited for him…?

_Of course_ she did! She waited for him! She had waited for him for _**five years!**_

"But..." Maria frowned, doubts of her earlier self-realization plaguing. Who had _really_ changed: her or Shadow? They were falling apart. Maybe it was her fault? It was she who left him. Or was it his? Did he no longer wish to see her?

A solemnity settled in her eyes, her head lowered. Her heart contracted painfully, her delicate fingers searching through the strands of wool to settle on the smooth skin. Had she really lost Shadow?

She knew… she knew that she hurt him. Knew that in a sort of sense, she had abandoned him. With her absence and the fall of her grandfather, who else did Shadow have? He had been pulled into another world, where everyone was a stranger and he had no one to trust. Fended himself from the world, created a living, built his life. He had to do _so much_, had to go through so much, because he was so alone.

She and her grandfather were as frequent as the sun to him. How _terrifying_ must it have been to suddenly be ripped away from that? To lose it? And he was _alone_.

How many a nights had she cried over this? He must have been so lost, it was a mystery how he had gotten himself to where he was. She couldn't imagine how Shadow had gotten himself around after somehow reaching earth and discovering it's wretchedness. He had to build himself from scratch, with absolutely no idea what to build from. It was always her and the professor, _they_ were his guide to life.

And… What could she have _done_? How many more nights had she stressed over what might have happened to him? She had been forced into a new world with new strangers to help her. Shadow had no one.

Darkness clouded her heart, her fingers curled, and with a crying whisper, she broke out. "How much did you have to suffer because of me…?"

"Don't be stupid, let's go." Her eyes widened, head snapping to the side to find him staring at her with his crimson, blood pounding eyes. Her mouth fell open in soft shock, watching as he pushed himself off the wall and passed by her once more.

"You… never left?"

"No." She couldn't see his face.

"I…" Her voice cracked, but what could she say? What could she _do_?

"If you're done, let's move." She watched him with dull awe, her movements mechanical and unconscious.

"Maria?" He stopped, looking back, his form shining in a glory that was Shadow.

Her heart screamed in happiness and cried in sorrow, her stomach fluttered and squeezed.

How she missed him, how she loved him, but what if she were to _lose_ him…?

Ah well, till later.

A small, strange smile crawled on her face, and she hopped in her spot, whirling and running to catch up with him.

He waited for her.

* * *

"You… You didn't have to knock him out." Elise commented. Sonic folded his arms.

"He was hurting Amy's ears, it was the only way to get him to shut up."

"You're starting to sound like Shadow..." Amy mumbled.

"_**What**_?" Sonic glowered.

"Ack! Nothing!" She squealed, running behind Elise.

"Well… you can't really blame him." Amy spoke after a while, staring at the large form on the ground. "It's still pretty big of a shock to me."

"I mean, seriously. What the _fuck_? _You_ dated _Sonic_?" She pointed at Elise, before turning to Sonic.

"And, no offense to either of you or anything but seriously, Sonic? Humans? I didn't think you rolled that way."

Sonic shrugged. "It was a thing. Sort of an experiment. People were getting into humans, so I found Elise." Amy's eyes narrowed at the carelessness of Sonic's words, as well as how bluntly he put it. As if Elise meant nothing, and he didn't care (or realize) that his actions might've hurt someone.

Sounds familiar?

"Wow, nice to know where I stood." Amy frowned at Elise's passiveness. Maybe, if the indifference had been _honest_, she would've been fine, but Amy knew what it was like to be in that situation, knew when nothing was real. Elise _didn't_ feel nothing. The girl, although obviously not admitting, had taken up the very own strategy she, Amy Rose, had taken and acted like anything he said meant nothing to her, anything related to him meant nothing to her, but the difference was it actually applied for Amy. She really didn't feel anything towards Sonic, rather than a constant deflated thread of friendship that the moron kept ruining.

Of course, you couldn't really see it, and Amy couldn't really see it either. It was kind of a hunch, but that moment, when Amy had peered at the human… she had seen herself crying on one of the many nights over the blue hedgehog. That small look of invisible desperation, the hopelessness, the despair, the anger. Of course it was there – Sonic knew naught of what his powerful words did.

Ah, the hero. So strong, so heroic. Could yield a fist, an effective kick, a lovely stab, ah yes, a noble hero indeed! One who had the sword in hand and in his vocal cords, too! Could wipe down enemies with his annoying talk and break down people with simple words.

How… hero-like.

"Oh, wow Sonic, nice. I thought you got that whole 'sensitive' thing going on." Amy cornered. Her eyes trailed on Elise, watching at the barely unnoticeable slump in her shoulders and the shuddery breath of relief inaudibly pass her lips. _'She's grateful. She needs my help. Don't worry, Elise. I got your back… You can barely keep up on your own…'_

How funny. Elise didn't seem like she was going to crack, but it was cleverly hidden and so damnably obvious that it made Amy want to scream. What Sonic felt for Elise was the complete opposite as to what she felt for him.

Elise, although might not have but was still affected by lingering effects, or still did have feelings for Sonic, held an image so perfectly close to what Amy expected herself to have looked like when she had been heartbroken by Sonic, and it made Amy's heart quench painfully at the sight.

Her eyes fell at the nervously grinning hedgehog. '_And you, Sonic? It must be nice to be sure of what you say, and not be aware of the effects. It's like child innocence – doing what you do, not aware of the darkness and dangers of the rest of the world that haunt your actions. You can do whatever you want, and not realize the weight of your doings, the responses, the aftereffects… you don't have to troubled with any of that, because you just can't notice. I envy you, Sonic the Hedgehog.'_

"What are you talking about? I _can _be sensitive!" Sonic scooted closer to Amy, eyes narrowing, although unbeknownst to other eyes, searching through the pink hedgehog's form.

"Ya right! You have _no_ sensitive morals whatsoever!" She started, watching the easing expressions on Elise as she and Sonic argued. This was helping her, especially her shrewdly thought insult-by-insult conversation.

"Dammit Amy! Why you gotta be so damn frustrating!" She grinned lopsidedly.

"'Cause it's fun."

"Argh, forget it. Elise, what are you doing here?" Sonic turned to the attractive female, his eyes searching her form. Indeed, Elise was attractive. Short, yet soft, framing auburn hair, like the fresh red and brown of autumn, accenting really nicely with the feather decoration in her hair, and the matching white dress complementing her milky skin.

'_Eh… too bad she's still… an A-cup? She's gotta be flat, there's barely anything there! Eh… Funny, I can almost hear Amy scolding me for even talking like that. Amy… now __**there's**__ something that __**definitely**__ doesn't have an A-cup… but neither does Eggman.'_ Sonic shuddered, practically squealing in horror at the mental image of a nude Eggman.

"Ahh…" Sonic shivered, and Amy's eyes flashed at him, "Feeling cold?"

"Sort of." He replied uncertainly, locking eyes with the pink hedgehog before realizing that Elise was speaking to him.

"Wha-? Sorry, Elise could you repeat that?" She threw him an annoyed look, but complied.

"I live here, Sonic. Ivo-ermm… _Eggman_ is my uncle."

"**EGGMAN'S** your _**UNCLE**_?" Sonic cried out in sheer disbelief. He had… he had actually kissed someone form Eggman's line and… EW! No! Not Eggman!

"Yeah."

"Oh wow, now that you think about it…" Amy pressed her finger against her cheek. "That is so weird."

"You dated Elise, who's actually the niece of your former nemesis!" Amy giggled. "How messed up is that?"

"What do you find so funny 'bout it?" Sonic whined, edging even closer, his eyes closing in bliss as her delightful and comforting scent drifted in his nose.

"Well, what can you deny? You kissed someone from Eggman's family!" Amy laughed, pointing at Sonic as the blue hedgehog began profusely yelling lines to defend himself.

"Hey! It's not like I _chose_ to be in Iv-Eggman's family. Besides, it's not such a bad thing." Elise frowned.

Amy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Elise, it's just that… Oh my god, you kissed Eggman's niece! Pwahahaha!"

Sonic frowned as well, "And how would _you_ know we ever kissed?"

Amy paused in her laughter, blinking dubiously at him, "You're kidding me, right? There's no way you'd go out with a girl if she didn't give you something back… mostly horny-wise." Amy grinned as Sonic started his arguments anew.

"We had a lot more than that…" Elise mumbled under her breath, her eyes falling to the side as she remembered days with the blue hedgehog.

* * *

_She smiled nervously, walking through the looming halls of white as her eyes darted back and forth, critical thoughts and nervous words crawling in her head. She was so __**small**__ compared to these big walls, and she didn't think that the sudden change from home-schooling to… __**this **__would do so much. _

"_Ahh…" She fiddled with her dress. What was it that attracted her to dresses so much, she didn't know, but she could never get over the love of playing with the hem of the skirt and fiddling with the decorated feathers she was undeniably fond of. _

_And their __**eyes**__, they were mocking her, laughing at her. She stood out so badly, and sweat slid down her back. Her fingers curled, anxious eyes darting everywhere, searching for any reprieve -any help! They snickered and pointed, they criticized when they had yet to meet her, and no one would approach her. What was so strange about her? Was it the difference in height? (They all seemed to tower over her) Was it the difference in clothing? They were all wearing different clothing, although her loose dress seemed like a freedom compared to the tight clothing they were wearing. How could they __**breathe**__? But some wore skirts too, although those were rather __**much**__ shorter than hers. _

_And they wouldn't stop! They just kept walking, and looking, and pointing, and laughing, as if her situation was so funny, and they could only mock._

_She didn't know that people outside were like this. Sure, she had seen outside people before, when buying things at the grocery store for home, but she had never really noticed this sort of behavior. Maybe it was only in high schools? _

_She was going to lose it. Scream, run, escape – she wanted freedom from this constricting air. A hot, unknown feeling pooled at the very bottom caverns of her stomach, and it wasn't very pleasant. Her arms felt cold, her feet felt numb. What kind of feeling was this? She didn't want it. She didn't want this! She needed to-_

"_Hey, you okay?" She turned, her eyes shining in wonder and surprise at the gorgeous sight before her. It was as if a golden ray of light had fallen before her, on this wonderful creature. Such a blue his fur was, absolutely amazing - the brilliance of a cobalt blue. She had never seen a blue as gorgeous and rich as that. And that green! His eyes were such a dazzling green. _

_He smirked at her, and she suddenly felt as if her knees had succumbed to jelly or mold, "Can't you talk?"_

_She blinked, what kind of a question was that? "Of course I can talk."_

_His smirk grew bigger, "Great. Name's Sonic."_

_He shrugged, his eyes washing down at her, and she could feel his eyes staring right through her. As if he was seeing her soul, and she felt bare under his gaze, as if he could see everything. She wasn't really sure whether she should like it or not…_

"_I um… I'm Elise." She spoke softly, and nervously. His gaze bothered her, but she felt… okay. Uncomfortable, but okay._

"_You don't look from around here." He noted, stuffing his hands into that strange jacket. What kind of material was that? It looked like leather…_

_Elise blinked, "I am from around here." _

_He looked at her funny, and she felt her eyes lock with his. What a wonderful green…_

"_Hey, you okay?" She blinked again, realizing that she had been staring at him. _

"_Yes. I am." He looked at her funny again, as if she was something unidentifiable that landed in right front of him. _

"_You sure you're from around here? You really don't look like it, or sound like it either." He wore an easy grin, and somehow, his carefree attitude and smile eased the knots in her stomach, and sent something all the more… fluttery. _

"_I __**am**__ from around here." She spoke defensively. The question was rather irritating, although she wasn't sure why of that. _

"_Hey! Whoa! I didn't mean anything by that." He held up his hands, and she idly wondered why either. _

"_I was… homeschooled." She explained, feeling as though that tiny bit of information was what made her so different, and she wondered why his eyes suddenly shined with glee. _

"_Your whole life?" He spoke softly, as if on the verge of unraveling something absolutely wonderful. _

"_Yes." She played with the hem of the skirt again, smiling softly. This attention was rather nice – coming from him. _

"_So, you're pretty unfamiliar with how things are, huh?" _

_Her eyes washed over the place, her voice suddenly small and meek, "I suppose."_

"_Hey Sonic! Quit talking to the newbie freak and get on over here!" She turned her head, her eyes falling on the large group of barely attired people. Humans and animals, she mused. _

_Eyes lowering, she watched as Sonic grinned lightly, as if he found it funny, too, and her heart sunk. Too bad, she really thought he was a nice guy. _

_When he turned back around, she had fled._

* * *

_She shifted uncomfortably. These taut blue… 'genes', as Sonic called them, were really constricting compared to her usual dress, but he liked them, and he said they looked good on her, and with her red faced self all she could do was put them on. _

_Sonic really was the only person she remotely had as a friend. He always greeted her, and smiled at her, and made her feel funny. Nobody would really get close to her, but a little while after Sonic spent time with her, people would say hi to her and smile at her, too._

_She had to admit, she felt very awkward, as to say, around his group. They all stared and smiled at her, made her feel as if they were all hypocrites, hypocrites that knew something and kept it from her, although they had never done anything to make her think of them as hypocrites, but their smiles were wrong, as if… she didn't know, but it was wrong._

_As it was wrong for her to think such terrible things about people who smiled at her. _

_How could she know? She barely understood what was happening. The life in high school was completely different than what she had initially thought._

_And something that was very strange that she would have never guessed a 'thing' in high schools: the strange way all the male and female humans were coupling with the opposite gender and species. No human was with another human, no animal was with another. _

"_Wow, Elise, you looking __**fine**__ today!" One of them whistled. She lowered her eyes, although she didn't really feel anything. Not unless Sonic told her this. _

"_**Elise**__." She raised her eyes, although immediately lowered them again. She would lie if she said she wasn't intimidated by the females of the school. Not really all of them, mainly the ones who liked to sit by Sonic, who always seemed the center of attention, which brought her to the center of attention whenever he placed __**his**__ attention on her. _

_They sneered at her before walking past her with their noses high and their heels clicking. She shivered at the coldness they always made her feel. Why was it she only felt warm around Sonic? _

_Her fingers reached down to play with the hem of her dress… had it been there. Her nervousness was twitching madly, and she needed to ease it. _

"_Hey Elise!" He called for her, and she smiled. A rush went through her body, and she marveled at the nice strangeness of it. _

_He threw his arm over her shoulder, but she had grown accustomed to it. She supposed it was a natural gesture; many of the others were doing it too, mainly the males with their female companions. _

"_Hello Sonic." She shifted from one leg to another and his eyes hungrily ate up the sight of her legs wrapped in jeans. _

"_So there's a party later tonight. I say we go." He grinned toothily at her, and she smiled bashfully, although it took on apprehension. _

"_A… a party?" She whispered. Her voice was so quiet among the loud chatter of the people around them. _

_But still, he always heard her. "Yeah, it'll be fun. Come on, I'll pick you up." _

"_But…" She rubbed her arm, "I've never been to a party before."_

_His green eyes gleamed, and some of the males grew smirks. She didn't understand why they smiled like that, but Sonic made her feel so safe, so… __**right**__, that it didn't matter._

"_Well, then it'll be lots of fun!" He smiled enthusiastically, his energy so addicting that she had to smile, and so she agreed with a shy little smile. Just for him._

* * *

"_Hey Sonic! You made it!" A rather unhealthily tight-clothed brown squirrel suddenly latched herself onto the arm that wasn't occupied. Everything was loud, crowded, noisy, and she felt so small. It was unsettling, and she felt so… threatened under their sneering gazes. They looked at her as if they were superior, as if she was some lost, wandering slave marveling in awe at the first sight of raw gold, and they, the richest of the kings and queens, had spotted the first speck of dirt upon their wholesomely lavished lives._

_Back to her position, she blankly stared at the brown squirrel. Her clothes were very flashy and pretty, and so astringent that they really made her figure pop out. She wore lots of shiny paint on her face, but personally, Elise thought the squirrel looked better without it. Underneath the make-up, the squirrel was beautiful, very beautiful. Maybe that's why she felt so… inferior? _

_And this strange, bad feeling settled in her stomach, as well as this bitter taste in her mouth as she watched the squirrel press up to Sonic, and the blue hedgehog smile. _

"_This whole cross-species fad is kinda getting on my nerves," Cross-species fad? What was she talking about? "And I'm rather missing some of the qualities that __**our**__ species has." _

_Her long-nailed fingers trailed on Sonic's pants, and Elise felt… invisible. Did they even know she was there? _

"_What's wrong, Sally? Your human isn't good enough for you?" Sonic grinned jokingly, or mocked thoroughly. Either way, the squirrel, Sally, huffed and pressed her body even more onto Sonic, and it made Elise feel worse. _

"_Whatever. Humans are okay, I guess." Sally spoke, although her eyes suddenly got cloudy, and Elise noticed, that Sonic's eyes took the same hue. What did that mean? "I'm kinda missing the other type of… fun."_

_Elise's hand tightened around Sonic's, and his head turned to her, his eyes widening as if he just realized she was there. His gaze was strange, and it made her feel uncomfortable again. He had that… look in his eyes. She didn't know what it was, but she knew it was similar to the look that he gave Sally. _

_She shifted on her feet again, wishing the uncomfortable feeling would dissipate. His eyes travelled down her body and back up, taking in the clingy white tank top and the tight, hip hugging jeans. _

"_This is your human, Sonic? Wow, I was thinking you'd be more… classy." The squirrel sneered, her eyes also taking up the frightened human's form. _

"_Classy?" Sonic's eyebrows lifted in slight amusement. _

"_Yeah, you know, tall, blond, at __least__**something**__ under that shirt. I didn't think you went for flatties. Besides, she's all has that whole, shy thing going on. I thought you loved the naughty type Sonic, I didn't take you for the whole – taking advantage of the 'innocent'." She batted her eyelashes, her critical glare sending Elise on edge. Her hand tightened even more, but the hedgehog failed to notice. _

"_Innocent? Sally Acorn, you wouldn't happen to be jealous, would you? Maybe a little threatened?" The hedgehog leaned against the wall, pulling Elise with him as the squirrel stomped on her heel, turning her head so her rather bouncy and glossy brown hair followed her as she clicked her tongue, closing her eyes to reveal the nice eye shade of blue coating the top her eyes, her gloss smeared lips curling to form something between a frown and a smirk,_

'_Funny, she kind of reminds me like one of those dolls I saw at the store the other day. Very pretty, and carved to perfection. Burbie, I think…? No… __**Barbie**__. That's right. She reminds me of a Barbie doll. I wonder why…?' The thought had crossed her head._

"_Yeah right, Sonic. Like I could be jealous," She turned her eyes to the human, noting the slight trembling under her the verbal abuse, most of which she couldn't understand, "of __**that**__."_

_She felt like vomiting. Her stomach felt really bad, and all she wanted to do was throw up, go home, and trap herself under the covers of her bed. She didn't understand all of what the brown squirrel was saying, but she knew that she was speaking foully of her, and Sonic just stood there and __**smiled**__._

_Sally flicked a lock of her hair, playing with her nails as she openly inspected Sonic's form, approval dancing in her eyes as she flicked her gaze to Elise once more, distaste washing in her hues before she spoke, _

"_Whatever, I'll see ya later Sonic. Find me when you get bored of 'little miss innocence' here, it's about time we go back to species with species." She fell back, grinding her bottom against the front of Sonic as both their eyes gleamed, similar smirks growing on both their faces as the squirrel winked before walking away. _

_Elise…didn't know whether to feel horrified or disgusted… or __**something**__ by the scene that just displayed before her. What they just did… it… it wasn't bad but… it was dirty? No… it was… something else, but it made __**her**__ feel bad and icky and unclean. But why should __**she**__ feel anything when she had done __**nothing**__? There was definitely something trying to claw back of her throat, and that bitter taste __**refused**__ leave her mouth, and __**why**__ did she feel like a full sack of potatoes landed on her stomach?_

_Her eyes landed on the blue hero, yet even though it was his hand that was wrapped around hers, his attention was placed on the leaving squirrel. _

_Her eyes saddened, and she turned her gaze away. _

* * *

_Earlier in this maddening party, she had thought she was losing her blue hedgehog, but surely she couldn't be losing him when his hot, hot, hot hands were sending fires through her body and his utterly molten lips were driving her over-edge. _

_What passion! She had never felt anything like this before! She never knew anything like this EXISTED! It was so damn… impossible and amazing. Yes…_

"_Sonic…" Something low and deep echoed from the very pits of her chest, and he gave his own form. He smashed his lips on hers once more, making her forget the primary nervousness and fright that had overcome her when he had first done that. _

_Strange. In the movies, the females were never like the ones in the present high school. They were usually good and sweet and warm, and the males were equally good and sweet and warm. They would always be happy, they would always fall in love, and then they'd continue to be happy. Could she have that with Sonic? _

_She mewled as his fingers touched her inner thigh. It felt so… good. She couldn't resist it. He chuckled, the card master of the whole game. Oh, she'd let him be the card master… _

_To say she understood exactly what he was doing… no. No, she didn't. She didn't know where this was leading to. _

_But… but it felt so GOOD, and she felt so SAFE with him that… that it just didn't matter! _

"_Ahh…" She sighed as they pulled away from another meet of their lips. They had called it a 'kiss' in the movies, but what they did always seemed sweet and short. _

_Sweet and short… that had NOTHING to do with what was happening. _

"_What about this room? I don't think anyone's taken it ye-" The door opened, revealing a couple. Sonic halted, and Elise cried out in displeasure. No! Why'd he have to stop?_

"_Ah, sorry man. Wait… Sonic?" The male grew a grin on his face. Elise squinted, trying to see the intruders, but with them in the dark and the outside in dull light, their faces were shadowed. _

"_And who would that be…?" The male went on his toes, nosing in to get a peak at the female that had the realistic and fanciful pleasure of being with Sonic. _

"_Hey… is that… Elise? Dude, you finally got her!" _

_Sonic growled irritably, "Kinda in the middle of something here, man."_

"_Wha-Oh right. Sorry, man. Have fun sticking that one!" _

_Elise's eyebrows drew together, "Sticking?" _

_The male, although his face beyond sight, an obvious grin grew on his face, "Sorry Elise, I forgot your whole 'complete inexperienced virgin' thing. Sorry. Okay. Sticking is like doggy humping!" _

_Elise frowned, "I'm sorry, I don't understand." _

"_Bed-hopping!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Happiness in the sac!" _

"_I-" _

"_Stuffing a pole int-" The female finally decided to step in, slapping the male's arm, although the smirk on her face under the terrible lighting clearly portrayed who's side she was on. _

"_Quit confusing the poor girl!" She smiled deviously, belying the defense that she was giving, "I'm sorry, Elise, what he meant to say was have fun with your FERTILE REPRODUCTION! If you wanna get any deeper than that, go check out our lonely and horny Biology teacher, he'll teach you aaaaaaall about it!" _

_They snickered and left, leaving Elise and Sonic to themselves, although Sonic had no problem returning to their previous activities, Elise, now wide-eyed with fright, trembled with such a force that it actually got through Sonic's heated head that she wasn't shaking out of pleasure, but again, he was male AND aroused…_

"_Wait, S-s-sonic! S-stop!" She placed her arms on his chest, pushing him away. His eyes narrowed unfocusedly at her. _

"_What is it?" He was about to dip back down, but her grip was firm, her fear was definite. _

"_Fertile reproduction? Se-se…We're about to do… Is that what we're doing?" Her eyes widened in horror as she received a grin and a nod. Again, Sonic was about to continue, but he stopped upon her sudden outburst of tears and sobs. _

"_Hey! Hey! Calm down! What's wrong?" _

"_No! No! I don't want this! I don't want this!" She screamed, struggling against his hold, although there was no hold at all. Sonic was aroused, sure, and yes, he wanted some, but he wasn't going to force a girl to sleep with him. His arms fell limply at his side, and he frowned as she sank to her knees. _

"_Hey Elise, calm down. We're not going to do anything if you don't want to." He comforted her, just as a hero would, and she was surprised by how warm he was, how safe he was. She let him hold her, let him soothe her, let him take her back home, and she slept with a smile on her face._

* * *

_She came to school today, smiling and happy, but something strange happened. Everyone… was different today. They were… kind of peaceful, and serene… and everyone was acting different. By definition: all the human-animal couplings had suddenly switched, and each species was with their own. Humans were with humans, animals with animals… you get the idea. SOME couplings were still mixed, but the number had decreased drastically. _

_She froze. _

_The sight of Sonic made her heart leap, scream with happiness, and bubble with their wonderful joy. _

_The sight of Sonic with Sally against the lockers in a heated lip-lock session made her heat fall, scream with despair, and dissolve with agonizing tears. _

_She thought… _

_She ran. _

_Well, she TRIED to run, but she turned around, and knocked right into someone. _

"_Whoa, hey, easy." A pair of hands grabbed her arms to steady her, but she couldn't even SEE. Her vision was blurry, and all she could make out was this big, white blob. _

_It was strange, and awkward. She was just sobbing in front of whoever was in front of her, and their hands were on her shoulders and… that's it. They just stood like that until she calmed down into sniffles, and finally rubbed her tear filled eyes to look at the person. _

_ANOTHER hedgehog. What was it with these damn HEDGEHOGS? Did they ALL comfort her, just to abandon her? _

_She… She wasn't stupid, and it didn't take her long to figure out what the 'cross-species fad' was. And today, after she looked at everyone, she knew it was over, but she just didn't think that… that SHE was a part of… of HIS cross-species fad. She thought… after the way he held her and she felt so safe and the way she felt…_

"_High schools aren't like the movies at ALL." She broke out in a sob. The white blob, actually a silver hedgehog, gave her a confused smile, and she wondered why he stood there with her. _

"_Err, yeah, I guess. They're not supposed to be." _

_She frowned, "Why not?"_

"_Umm, well… because the writers kind of… make it like a fantasy. You know, not all of them are like that, but most of 'em are based on love and stuff you know, so it's gotta be perfect, right? You know, unlike life, heh…" He got a funny look on his face, as if he just realized the strangeness of the situation. _

_She frowned again. Then her whole damn theory on high schools was wrong. At least, when it was wrong, everything made SENSE._

"_That… that sucks." A term she learned from one of the students, and the male hedgehog laughed. _

"_You're Elise, aren't you? Sonic's human?" Her heart ached at his name, and she felt tears well up in her eyes. The hedgehog noticed, for his eyes immediately widened as he began calling out apologies copiously._

"_No! No! Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" _

"_So I really was a part of the whole cross-species fad!" She bawled out. _

"_Hey! Hey! Wait, stop crying! Everyone was a part of it!" She sniffled as she stared at his haunting gold eyes, and burned them in her mind. _

_He looked at her confused, his uncertainty obvious before his mouth slowly parted as a slow, dawning realization shined upon him._

"_You… You didn't know?" He was really surprised. _

"_I… not at first. I didn't know. I didn't! And Sonic was there! He was the only one who was nice to me and I-" Her voice was cracking._

"_He didn't __**tell**__ you?" Her broken sob and weak shake of the head was all it took, and his eyes narrowed in anger as he lifted his eyes to look at the hedgehog several feet away. _

"_I… I was supposed to know, wasn't I?" She started, "He was supposed to tell me." _

_More tears leaked out of her eyes, "He played me!" _

"_Look, lemme go give that bastard a piece of my mind." He removed his hands, the only restraint on her, and she instantly broke away, fleeing with sobs._

"_Hey!" She heard his voice, but didn't turn. She passed Sonic, but didn't look. She cried at home, but didn't return. _

'_I hate you, Sonic the Hedgehog!'_

* * *

"That's not funny!" Elise blinked at Amy's cry, her mind crashing back to reality as she shook her head, biting her lip lightly as her fingers played with the hem of the dress.

"Hey, you okay?" She froze. How was it that those words always sent her into a reverie of happiness and angst? At least, when it was from him, it was a reminder of happiness and pain. He once said to her so casually and freely, as he did now, and it always reminded her of… when they met, and the following events, and everything she felt…

"Yeah, why?" She spoke suspiciously, her eyes trailing on the blue hedgehog. He had grown, but then again, so had she.

He acknowledged her with a bob of the head, "You always bite your lip when you're nervous, or fiddle with your dress."

She froze. Amy froze. Eggman… well, he was frozen on the ground, but that's not the point.

'_Sonic…'_ Amy thought, her eyes lowering. _'You… you…'_

"YOU IDIOT!" She leaped on him, her fingers clasping his neck as she began strangling the blue hedgehog.

"DO YOU EVER, EVER, **EVER** _**THINK**_ ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY BEFORE IT ENTERS YOUR **FUCKING** _**STUPID**_ MIND!" Amy screamed as Sonic was desperately taking in gulps of air.

Now, why in the world, would she be doing strangling Sonic and saying that?

Because she secretly had feelings for Sonic…?

_Ya right! _

Because she felt anger that Sonic remembered something about Elise and not her…?

Like she gave a damn!

Because it was fun!

…Actually a possibility, but no, that's not why.

It was in that instant right before the outburst did Amy look at Elise's face, and saw her barriers crumble down right before her. Obviously, the human had shared something special with Sonic – they had something special, but again, Sonic couldn't feel the weight, the fragility, of the relationships he formed.

'_You always bite your lip when you're nervous, or fiddle with your dress._' Those words were nothing to him, they were everything to Elise. A calling of what she could not forget, a remembrance of the heartbreak she suffered while he was happy and not affected. He remembered something so small like that, but it meant NOTHING to him. Absolutely NOTHING. Yet she was destroyed by such words.

A reminder of feelings long forgotten. Forgotten, but denied?

He remembered her as his something. Something in his life that was important enough to exist in his memory, but nothing to him when it came to its real importance. What was a forgotten ex-girlfriend to him? He had no ties to her – the relationship forming only to fit with the trend that was occurring. She wasn't a person to him, she was an asset, and once she had fulfilled his requirements, there was nothing left between. He had no need for her anymore, and she could have just stayed. He hadn't cast her away, since he emotionally had nothing towards her, and would have said nothing if she had decided to stay. He would've continued on with life and it wouldn't have mattered.

But she couldn't handle it. How could she stay when the one reason she wanted to stay wanted someone else? She couldn't bear to watch them exploit their passion for each other for a minute, let alone watch it for every passing day.

When… When she had heard his name again, sitting in her uncle's office as he studied a new specimen he refused to tell her and Maria about, she had practically doubled-over. It had been four years, and everything in that year was shoved into her mind in an instant.

At first… she wanted to cry. She didn't ever want to see Sonic, didn't want to hear from him, and wanted NOTHING about him. But, it appeared, Sonic had a habit of sticking to her mind like he did with Chili Dogs.

She had loved the hedgehog. She… really thought that they had shared was special. It was something she wanted – really wanted, but what had happened was clear, and she was Sonic's fad, if only for a little while, she was grateful for the happiness he gave her. Perhaps, had this been another story based on Sonic and Elise, she'd come back and find out that Sonic really did love her and had realized this after she left, and that he'd spent years secretly wishing for her, she'd forgive him and they'd live happily ever after with a weird Sonic-Elise hedgehog-human baby.

But this was reality.

And… and she felt absolutely horrible when Sonic looked at Amy and his eyes shined with something that was faked in all those movies.

"AMY! LET GO!" He yelled, trying to push her off, but her grip was strong, and he didn't want to hurt her. She straddled his waist, her fingers gripping viciously at her throat as she yelled at his face

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Apologize to Elise!" She ordered. Sonic finally managed to weasel his fingers into her palms as he gently pried them off, breathing heavily as he locked eyes with her. He never thought strangling was so… but with her on top of him…

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"You can't just say things like that!" Amy screamed. "It _**hurts**_, Sonic! Don't you get it? It hurts!"

Sonic's eyes widened, confusion glazing his eyes as he looked up at her. Why did his heart lurch at that sad look in her eye? Why did he want to carry her, take her, make it all better? He established that he wanted to do all this, but **why**? _**Why**_ would he want this? Want these things for Amy? For a long time now, ever since she had come, these thoughts had plagued him, and for the longest while he ignored that question. _Why_ did he want to hold her? _Why_ did he want to help her? _Why_ did he care so much? She was his old fan girl, and the lustful thoughts can only be of her womanly body, but that didn't explain why he felt like…

"Amy…" His own eyes mirrored hers, although it was of sadness that he couldn't help her, "I don't understand."

She lowered her head, her bangs brushing against his stomach, her arms beside his sides, her breathing above him. As she sat upon his form, he heard her whisper,

"Of course you can't. You never understood. That's why you never knew, right? That's why you were always so…"

"So what?" He spoke softly, his voice nothing more than a puff of air. She lifted her head, and his eyes searched hers. Why couldn't he read them?

If he decided to sit up, they would…

He shivered at the thought. How he wanted to. His body practically trembled with need, and she was so close…

Then why couldn't he do it? Why was it harder now than it had been a week ago, when he merely snatched her and exploded with feelings he never knew of? Had he known that having Amy would have been like this, he would have never let her go in the first place. Forget what Sally gave him; forget what he did with all the other women – how he was becoming just thinking about the things he could do with Amy! Had he known it would be like _this_, then be damned the player life, as great as it was, he'd choose _Amy_.

A… he could almost die from his words. Tell him these words a little earlier, a little before the damnable woman came, and he would have laughed at the ridiculous line, would have brought friends to laugh with him at the ridiculous line, before outright smashing a beer bottle onto the moron's head.

How stupid! How idiotic! Had he not mocked her of these words once? When she was young and sugar-filled, had he not scoffed and rolled his eyes when she told him this?

And here he was, asking her for what she once asked of him.

_A wonderful life with you._

A life for the two of them - together. With a red dress and an unbreakable hug, she _begged_ him of this, and he thought she was so silly and dense for asking of something like that. She was young, immature, and a fool. But… but if she felt this, saw this, saw what he was seeing right now, then he was every bit wrong to think of how stupid her dream was. If she felt the way he felt now…

Sonic's eyes widened. If she felt the way he felt now… and she had claimed to _love_ him… did he… did he…

"So what?" He asked once more, doing everything he could to steer himself from the words. She smiled softly at him, somewhat reminding him of something of envy and gratefulness.

"It must be why you're so _free_." He scrunched up his nose.

"Free…? As in… no price? Come on Amy, I'm not cheap or selling myself out to anybody." Amy blinked, staring at for a moment, before she burst out in a merry laugh. She laughed, and laughed, and _laughed_ hard – enough that she had to clutch her stomach and quiver with every sudden outbreak of giggles, enough to make Sonic stare up at her in confusion and smile at the endearing sight, enough to wake Eggman up.

"You're so stupid!" She laughed out, getting off of him as she helped him up, releasing a small bout of giggles every few seconds.

"Way to ruin a moment, Sonic! You lack every sense of sensitivity possible!" She giggled, "I mean free as _being_ free you idiot, not the price!"

Sonic's shoulders slumped, his jaw dropping as embarrassment washed over him. Was he supposed to feel foolish? Why yes, it's not like he was supposed to feel anything else.

"I uhh- I…" Well, he _would've_ come up with a good comeback, but he was sort of sent into spiraling pain as something hard and huge wacked his head, and he fell to the ground.

"Umm… Uncle Ivo…. When you use a gun like that, you're kinda supposed to _shoot_ with it." Elise drawled, eyeing her tomato resembling uncle.

"Erm… Well, he did have every right to hit him on the head. Payback, right?" Amy inquired, staring at the unmoving blue hedgehog on the ground. Eggman huffed, about to launch another attack on the hedgehog, when the two female occupants stopped him.

"Whoa! Eggman, hold it! I mean, I know you probably wanna kill him right now, since he did date your niece and everything…" Elise flinched, and Amy took a different turn.

"But erm… it's not like Sonic's all bad. It could've been worse, right?"

"No." He spoke flatly.

"Oh, erm, okay then." She eyed Elise in desperation, although the girl was already having trouble attempting to find a reason – ONE REASON – why Eggman shouldn't blast a hole through Sonic's head.

Amy slapped her forehead as she realized that she came up with absolutely _nothing_.

"Argh, Sonic, you son of a bitch, at least have _one_ redeeming reason for me to save your ass here." Amy muttered under her breath.

"Alright, alright…" Amy thought hard, really hard, for a purpose as to spare Sonic.

"He saved the world?"

"Don't care."

"You haven't seen him in ten years?"

"Doesn't matter."

"You secretly care about him?"

"No."

"Ahh… Fuck this, shoot him already."

* * *

Chapter 14! Yes! Done and done!

Review and tell me what you think!

Paranoid Crack Abuser!


	15. Chapter 15

Lips Like Sugar

Chapter 15

Like… You're Lips Are Like Sugar

* * *

"Wait, uncle, you can't _shoot_ him!"

"Why not?"

"It's… illegal?"

Amy's eyes narrowed. '_Right, and trying to take over the world using destructive robots is less of a crime.'_

Eggman's expression was not unlike like hers.

"You can't blow a hole through his head because…" Elise tried to offer, but she really couldn't think of anything else.

"_Come on,_ Eggman, you can't _really_ shoot him. It's not like he _knew_ he was dating Elise – as in your niece. We all know Sonic's not _that_ much of a bad guy, and really, it could've been worse." Amy retorted, shrugging indifferently.

"And what could be worse?" His tone had not changed from that dry, placid flat line of I'm-acting-calm-but-I-am-ready-to-pull-the-bullet-any-second-now.

"Well… she could've accidentally ended up with some rapist or child molester."

Elise inched closer to Amy, leaning to whisper in her ear, "That's a tad bit extreme, don't you think?"

Amy sighed, shrugging, "Fine. It could've been some bad-ass punk or a real jerk… wait… Sonic is kinda both of things…"

"Amy!" Elise hissed, noticing the non-existence of signs that her uncle would renounce.

"Oh, right! Eheh... okay erm… at least he was…" Amy sighed in frustration, smacking her hand to her face and questioned bluntly, "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"_No!_"

Amy turned to Eggman, "Then there's no need to kill him."

Eggman's face scrunched up, just as ready to deny, when Amy added. "They were what-seventeen? Eighteen?"

She eyed Elise, who nodded in confirmation, "So you're lucky she ended up with Sonic – had it been any other normal teenage boy, he would have taken advantage of her and lured her into his bed. Really, Sonic's an asshole, and a real moron, but you gotta give him credit for doing the right things at times."

Eggman's eyes narrowed, but with two females holding bright eyes and adorable faces, it was _impossible_ not to comply, and with a sigh, he resigned. It was true, and Amy was right, it _could_ have been a lot worse. Lord knows what he would've done to the blue hedgehog if he really _had_ deflowered his innocent Elise.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Elise squealed, hugging Amy tightly. "You're pretty good at this!"

Amy grinned, "I try."

"Argh… wha… my head…" Sonic began rising, tenderly rubbing the eyesore bump on his head, but he was promptly re-silenced as the base of the large shooter was re-whacked against his head and the blue hedgehog revisited the ground.

Amy whistled, "That's gonna hurt."

"You didn't have to hit him again." Elise leaned forward, idly inspecting the hedgehog.

"Whatever." Eggman scoffed, pulling back the holster.

"And not that I want you to shoot him or anything, but what's the point of using a gun when you don't even do out someone's body parts with it? A hammer or even a rock woulda worked better."

"It was the only thing available."

"Err… umm… sure, I guess." Amy shook her head, although her eyes suddenly got wide. "Wait, if you took me here to get me to realize that I had feelings for Shadow, then what did you do to _him_?"

"Well, we put M-"

Amy suddenly clenched her eyes shut as once again, the door screeched open and collided with the wall in a loud wail. She would have blocked her ears – having a sudden painful scream in your ears can make you do the most obvious things – if she wasn't suddenly knocked into a wall.

With stars in her eyes, she looked up, staring dreamily before blinking, eyebrows drawing in confusion before a stupid smile stretched across her face.

"'Sup, bro." She addressed the silver hedgehog.

"Really? I thought we were going with the cousin thing, _since that is what we are_, but I guess the sibling thing works, too. Makes it cooler anyway." He grinned cheekily at her, standing in front of her in a more than less defensive position as he eyed the occupants of the room, settling on Sonic.

"Well, that wasn't supposed to happen." Silver scratched his head, his 'attack' position breaking out as he stood up straight, pondering on what to do now since Sonic's arrangement was over and undone.

"Whaddya mean?" She piped.

"Well, Sonic was supposed to fight Eggdude while I took ya home." Amy suddenly brightened, walking past Silver, ignoring his surprised look as she stepped up to Eggman.

"Ya see? I told you Eggdude would be cooler!"

"Err… Amy? Bad guy? The whole 'rescue you after you nearly scared us half to death thinking _you_ were killed' or something?"

She looked at him confusingly, her eyes glazing slightly before she suddenly jumped in realization.

"That's right!" She softly popped her fist over her open palm, "Tails better have been feeding Cookie!"

Silver could've shot himself in the head right there at that moment.

"Amy… I'm not going to even start how utterly… _something_ you are in every something way." Silver breathed out unenthusiastically, earning a funny look from Amy. She looked thoughtful for a moment before a sudden thought entered her head.

"Wait, you and Sonic came here first to rescue me?"

"You kidding me? Shadow nearly ripped our asses of to find out where this Eggman guy was. He left the second he knew." Eggman blanched, while Amy's eyes sparkled.

"Shadow? He's here?" She whispered hopefully, and Silver didn't need to be told what that look clearly portrayed. Move over Sonic, it's Shadow's time to shine.

"Yeah, but hell knows where he is now. He left before any of us did, and even _Sonic_ had a hard time catching up with him." She stifled a giggle, at first, although worry leaked onto her face. Shadow… what if… what if he got hurt? Because of… her? No! She'd never be able to bear it. Not Shadow…

And… she wasn't… didn't…

"Hey, Amy…" Silver pulled her into a comforting hug, immediately recognizing the look on her face.

"Let's get outta here." He spoke sternly, but Amy shook her head in protest.

"No. Not until we find Shadow."

"Well, that won't take long. He's probably with M…" Elise started, but paused as Sonic suddenly jumped up after escaping from the unconscious, or dead, but he was quickly returned when Eggman swiped the pistol against his head _again_.

"Ouch!" Silver winced at the sound.

"What the hell?" Elise suddenly burst out, all eyes falling on her with questioning gazes.

"Every single time we ever come close to saying M…" She paused, "… m-my cousin's name, we get inter… rupt…_ed_…"

The human suddenly froze, her eyes shining as her eyes trailed on the silver hedgehog in recognition. "You… You're Silver. Silver the Hedgehog."

Silver blinked, scooting closer to Amy, who gave him a curious look, but he could only return it with a nonchalant shrug. Hell, he didn't hang out with that many humans, and he surely didn't recognize this one.

"Yeah, I am." He studied her closely, "What about it?"

She blinked, "Oh, umm… it doesn't matter, I guess. You wouldn't remember me."

Eggman's eyes narrowed. "How many hedgehogs do you _know_?"

"_Do_ you know her?" Amy questioned, peering at him inquisitively. His gold eyes flickered at her before drawing in a thoughtful expression.

"I… _do_. I think. I just… can't remember." Silver spoke uncertainly. He locked eyes with her, before gold danced around the walls, landing on the ground, landing on the unconscious Sonic… Sonic…

"SONIC!" Silver burst out. "You're-You're Elise, Sonic's human!"

"Sonic's _**WHAT**_?" Eggman burst into a shriek, profuse stutters released from his mouth in an angry flurry as his face began blowing up in red, but he fell to the ground suddenly, and snores began echoing off the walls of the room.

"I'm sorry, Eggman." Amy whimpered, drawing back her fist as she patted the bald man's head, "But I'm doing this for your own good. You're going to go insane soon, and we're all pretty sure that Elise will never be able to tell you the full story. Besides… we need Sonic to find Shadow… but I'll promise to make up for it with cookies!"

Elise blinked, "Strangely… I'm rather relieved that you just did that."

"Whoa, sis, where'd you learn to do that?" He threw his arm over her shoulder, pulling her to him as she gave him her own grin. Elise watched them with curious eyes, shock dawning on her face.

"Wait, you guys are _actual_ siblings? I thought you guys were joking earlier!" Two eyes fell on her simultaneously, and suddenly she saw why they were related. Two goofy and _**exactly**_ identical smiles grew across their faces as they spoke, "Cousins."

"But I'm thinking to hell with that and let's go brother-sister. Not like it makes such a difference anyway." Amy piqued.

"Right."

"Besides, if Silver gets mutilated by Blaze, or at least fried, then I can be the first one to see him if I'm his 'sister'." Silver winced while Amy's grin grew.

"Huh, not even Eggman knew about this…"

"Hell, we didn't know about up till a couple of months ago." Silver grinned, although it faded, and the playful golden that was his eyes hardened.

"How… How've you been… since the whole Sonic thing? You just… left." Elise was surprised to find worry washed into the silver hedgehog's eyes.

"Yeah, not to butt in or anything, but I'll be damned if neither of you tell me what's going on." Amy exclaimed sternly, a warning tone in her voice.

"This… might take a while… You sure you don't want to find Shadow?" Elise mumbled, searching for any way to delay or avoid speaking of her past, especially her past history with Sonic.

Amy's eyes darkened, much till they matched Silver's. That was a rather low move, and if not, a rather dirty one at that. Elise lowered her eyes in shame, knowing the sudden heavy atmosphere was of their awareness. Anxiety and awkwardness leaked into the room, and Elise couldn't help but fidget with the hem of her dress.

"_Shadow_ will be _fine_; he doesn't throw a sick ass punch for nothing. If Sonic got through here, then he'll have no problems." Amy's grip on the silver hedgehog tightened as he said those words, her own heart finding meager settlement in that small comfort, but it was appreciated, and they locked eyes for a moment. He gave her a grin at her silent thank you, tightening his hold on her shoulder as he tousled her hair with his other hand, and laughed at her glare. After Amy had managed to fix up her hair, the relatives looked back at Elise, and Amy found her heart softened.

"You don't have to tell us, it really isn't our issue." She felt Silver's eyes on her as she threw Elise an easy smile, and the human was mystified how she suddenly felt relaxed and okay.

"Thank you… I'd rather not talk about it." Elise released a sigh, although she froze at Silver's remark.

"Fine with me, I just don't get why you ladies wanna keep your pasts with Sonic all secret." He smirked at Amy's gasp and she threw him a punch, one he easily dodged.

"That's not funny!"

Silver laughed, "I'm just sayin', Ames. I know you had some 'painful' experience with Sonic, too. Same as Elise, right? Isn't it funny that none of you will reveal it?"

"Well, yeah, but that's just 'cause Sonic's done some real asshole things, and I'm doing him a favor and savin' him drama by not telling you. Besides, don't you think it's rather insensitive to talk about my 'painful' experience with Sonic like that?" Amy smiled at him, and he pulled her tighter against his side.

"Kinda, but what's the problem when you have no issue over it? I mean, look at you! I know Sonic did something really bad to you, enough to make you leave town, but you're totally okay with it!"

Amy's merry laughter sounded to match Silver's happy aura. How glad he was to have Amy back…

"That's 'cause I'm over it! And I'm just cool that way." Silver joined her laughter, oblivious to the silent Elise.

"What are you talking about?" The happy duo suddenly froze, as if a bucket of freezing water was thrown over them, to accompany the shock that came over. That did _**not**_ sound like Elise. Elise sounded warm and soft, that voice they heard right now was cold and edgy.

"Erm… Elise? What's wrong?" Amy questioned, pulling away from Silver. She couldn't see the girl's facial expression, the human had turned, but the trembling shoulders were anything if to give away.

"_What are you talking about_?" Amy stepped back at the hissed remark. She glanced back at Silver for support, but he was just as surprised as she was.

"Elise? Are you okay?"

"Answer me!" Amy jolted, jumping towards Silver, who easily caught her and took a step back, pulling Amy with him.

"Elise! What's wrong with you?"

"What did you mean by Sonic hurting you? What did you mean by being with him?" Elise cried out, refusing to look at them. The hedgehogs threw anxious looks at each other, the pink one rather frightened by the sudden change in the sweet girl. Where was the Elise that she had chatted and played Chess with?

She… she didn't have split personalities, did she? Or maybe hormonal discharge? Uncontrollable emotional distress?

"Umm… A long time ago… I was…" Amy struggled; worry clouding her mind and jumbling up her thoughts.

"It was something that happened a long time ago, but Sonic upset me a lot so I ended up leaving the city. Why?"

"What… happened?"

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Elise, what's wrong?"

"_**What happened?"**_ Elise shrieked, but her eyes widened in surprise when she suddenly fell into a rather warm embrace. She stifled a choke, a sudden wave of lavender and citrus clouding over her, and she found herself looking over a shoulder to the bare, metallic wall.

"A…my?" She choked on a sob, blinking the tears that had been residing there ever since Silver and Amy had begun talking.

"He hurt you, too, didn't he?" Her blue eyes widened in surprise, and she lifted her head slightly. "Just cry already, Elise. I understand."

Amy wasn't looking at her, but she could see her green eyes, and was stunned to see the strange maturity and unidentifiable intelligence in the firm and seemingly unbreakable swirl dancing around the hedgehog's eyes. Her lips were in a firm line, and she mumbled lowly,

"Elise… I understand."

The anger and despair that clouded over her was suddenly drowned, and she could not take the emotional trauma and heavy monster on her shoulders. She needed help, she needed to share, she needed someone to _know_. To know how she felt, what she needed, to know her despair and realize the weight of it – she needed someone to _understand_.

And Amy understood.

With that, she released a wail, and told Amy everything.

* * *

"Eggman! Wake the fuck up!" Amy shrieked, shaking the large doctor to the oblivion he was already in. Lifting her hand, she began furiously smacking the bald man back and forth repeatedly.

"Come on! You fuck face, wake _**up**_!" She screamed into his ear, ready to rip off the moustache should she need to.

"Amy! What are you doing?" Elise made a move to stop her, but she was halted by Silver, who glared at Sonic with as much anger as Amy did.

"Leave her. She's in an angry bitch mode right now, and she won't stop until she gets what she wants. You'll waste your time trying to stop her."

"But what is she doing?"

"Come on, you fat fuck! Wake up!" With a shuddered groan, Eggman's eyes blearily opened, dazed and weary as he blankly stared at Amy. Thundering green clashed with indolent blue, and Amy bellowed her demand.

"I need you to make a super kick-ass thug robot that can use every form of weapon that can cause pain possible! He has to be mega-tall, and his main weapon is a water pump or something like that! It HAS to have WATER! And make sure he always specifically targets blue, egotistical hedgehogs! And include the biggest ass hammer you can find!"

Silver grinned, blowing a whistle, "Man, Amy's fired up."

"Wha-Wait! Amy! What are you doing?"

"I need a super-hyper-mega-awesome-kick-ass-robot that can beat the living crap outta Sonic!" She growled out, shaking the man one more, her fur bristling with her livid form.

"Hey, Amy, maybe if you gave him a chance to, I don't know – BREATHE – then maybe he can UNDERSTAND what you're saying, at least." Silver suggested. Amy's lip curled in distaste, her hands reluctantly releasing the doctor as he blinked several times, regaining his composure, and his ability to wonder what the hell was going on.

"My… neck…" He rubbed… well, what they could identify as his neck under the red jumpsuit. His eyes washed over the occupants, his eyes narrowing when he identified the puffiness around Elise's eyes, and the urge to murder who ever knocked him out dissipated as he rushed over to his niece.

"Who's responsible?" He asked softly, gruffly, and rather darkly. Eggman knows how to be evil! And protective…

Heh…

Elise smiled at her uncle – really, he was rather sweet, despite his actions and status, along with his stiff-up reputation. "It's nothing really, Amy was telling me the story of how she adopted her chao, Cookie. It's so amazing and beautiful!"

Silver blinked, not really seeing why Elise needed to lie.

Amy growled, "To fuck with that, I just need a super-hyper-mega-awesome-kick-ass-robot that can eliminate Sonic once and for all!"

Cue evil Amy laugh here – Eggman blinked. Elise blinked. Silver rolled on the floor, laughing. Sonic was… well, you know where he is.

"I… think she's finally gone nuts, and has followed your path. I mean, you're rubbing off on her." Elise stated, eying the maniacally laughing hedgehog worriedly.

"I am _not_ insane." Eggman huffed, twirling the pistol in his finger.

Elise glanced at him, "Sure you aren't."

* * *

"Oh… erm… we take a right… here?" Maria laughed nervously, turning right at the corner. She could feel Shadow's heated glare at the back of her head, but it wasn't as if _that_ was helping her freaked out state at the moment.

It wasn't her fault! How was she supposed to know which bomb shelter room Uncle Ivo was in when they had SEVENTEEN of them and she only knew the location of four, all of which turned out to be empty?

_"So, where exactly are you going to take her to?" Maria inquired, watching her uncle speed back and forth around the robot. He didn't answer, seemingly ignoring her as he continued with his work. It was strange… he seemed giddy. He was rather pleasant and genial as of lately, once the whole plan was set and it was official as to them kidnapping the pink hedgehog. _

_To say she was suspicious was more or less of an understatement, but she couldn't help it. She hadn't seen her uncle this up and happy and excited in… well… EVER. It was so WEIRD! He was rushing from one end to another, hurrying to get this over with… to do what? _

_To kidnap Amy._

_Now why the hell would that make him happy? _

_When you happen to know the fuck why, give her a call. _

_She didn't understand what was up with that…non-belonging upward curve at the edge of his mouth. Hell, it could even be called a smile, but it was just too impossible. Her uncle didn't smile. _

_"What's the big deal?" She whispered, eyeing the female sitting beside her, looking every bit as curious as she did. "I mean, we're just kidnapping her." _

_"Maybe he gets a thrill in kidnapping people? You know, illegal means evil, so he gets errm… some sort of twisted pleasure or something." Elise offered, shrugging as her own blue eyes watched the doctor's movements, humming softly at the happy atmosphere around her uncle. Sure, she didn't know why her uncle was happy, but it made her happy to see him this way. _

_"He's not __**that**__ sadistic." Maria mumbled, drawing her lip in her mouth as she softly chewed on it. _

_"Ah well, he __**did**__ have history with the pink hedgehog." Elise stated, dangling her feet as she shifted in her position, squirming closer to her cousin as they sat on the ledge. _

_"She was __**twelve**__, Elise." _

_Elise scrunched up her nose, _

_"Ew, Maria, no. I didn't mean it like that. He's not __**that**__ sadistic," Elise repeated, "much less a pedophile of any sort. I meant that maybe they were… erm… I don't know. You did say she was part of his past, and it's not like we know anything about that, other than the fact that he used to be 'evil' " Elise scoffed. Yeah right, her uncle was as evil as her shoe. _

_"So what the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Erm, maybe they were… umm… they were…" What could she say? Friends, buddies, partners? Back then, she was child and he was a grown adult, none of those titles fit. _

_Which made everything so weird – why would Uncle Ivo be so happy to kidnap her again? _

_Elise sighed at her cousin's frustrated growl, "She's special, then."_

_Maria blinked. "What?"_

_The brown haired female shrugged lazily, "Maybe she's special, at least to uncle. Maybe that's way he's so jovial." _

_He seemed more ecstatic than anything, but to Elise, it wasn't unwelcome. It wasn't everyday their uncle got as content as this – the pleased and high-spirited air around him was rather addicting, and a nice change to be around._

_"Special…" Maria grumbled, eyes drifting off. The brighter of the two blue eyes held lids to midway, sliding towards the blonde female in secretive knowing. Maria was rather sweet, and although albeit controlling and bossy, she was pleasant company, but she would throw all of those things away when it came to her black hedgehog. _

_It seemed the Robotnik family was tied to hedgehogs, be it blue ones, pink ones, or black ones, it was an all attraction to that species, and each one had their own special, secret story that neither gave the full story to the other. Only ideas, and basic thoughts were given, but each wanted to keep their special memory and details with the hedgehogs as something to their own, and no arguments were given. It's just who they were, and they saw no need to share the feelings and kept thoughts with the others. When it came to anything else, the answer always came down to 'fine, whatever, hell, I can even tell you the color of underwear I was wearing that day', but when it came to the hedgehogs, their special moments were for theirs to know only, and no one else would be shared with it. Maria's past with Shadow was secretive, Elise's past with Sonic was unknown, and they only knew the barest of their uncle with Sonic, and next to nothing of the pink hedgehog. _

_"Hey, Uncle Ivo!" Maria listened half-heartedly to Elise's voice, but she was a tad occupied with thoughts of her beloved black hedgehog and his eyes. _

_"What room are you gonna take Amy to?" His eyes were so red, and they __**burned**__, it was amazing…_

_"The bomb shelter room, the one in the…" They also had splashes of black ink! How on earth could anyone have eyes as unique as __**that**__?_

* * *

Okay, maybe she wasn't paying attention, it really wasn't her fault. It was Shadow's, of course, or at least his parents' for giving him those damnably gorgeous and captivating eyes.

"Maria…" She sucked in a breath. _Damn you Shadow! It __**is**__ your fault! I'm innocent! Innocent! _

"You don't know where Amy is."

Maria's narrowed, her chest contracting painfully. What was so special about Amy anyway? Was it her pink fur? Hell, there have been colors of more exclusivity. Her eyes? So what, they were _green_, those were nice, but you could ignore that to colors like gold and red.

Okay, forget the physical features – admittedly, maybe aside from the pink fur and green eyes, the hedgehog was beautiful, and she was rather lovely and gorgeous, but she wouldn't put her money on it…

From what she gathered, the female hedgehog was stupidly random, impassive, often uncaring and aloof to situations and such, angered easily, and when angered, driven to insanity, loud, incessantly talkative (okay, yeah, so was Elise, but whatever.), had lots of fire and spunk, and from some reports and videos, a real bitch.

Why the hell would Shadow want to be with _her_? What in the world did this hedgehog have? What on earth did she do to earn Shadow's affection? AND his complete and undivided devotion?

Didn't… didn't she have that once? What could that pink hedgehog have done to capture this magnificent creature? Done enough to override her work that Shadow could only focus on…

She sighed, willing away the dark thoughts away from her mind. She knew that she shouldn't think like that – her rational side was right, after all. She didn't really give Amy much of a chance in the first place, and stubbornly, she didn't want to. She'd rather just stick to believing that this Amy person was horrible, rude, and loud-mouthed. In a sort of sense… it made it easier that way, and she felt terrible for thinking like that, but she couldn't help it.

She turned around, her eyes falling on Shadow, and he caught her crestfallen look, "No, not really. I'm sorry…"

Shadow didn't say anything, and the silence she received didn't really help with anything. Dammit, Shadow! What are you _thinking_? If only your damn, gorgeous face would show some damn emotion!

"But we'll find her!" She piped cheerfully, inwardly wondering why these words were falling from her mouth.

Shadow eyed her critically, analyzing her form, and she sighed at the small nod she received.

This was not the way it was supposed to be…

* * *

"So, erm… where is Shadow?" Amy questioned, long after Elise had dragged her to side and forcibly persuaded her to drop the whole 'robot-Sonic-bashing' thing. She wasn't pleased about it, but she had cooled down, to say the least.

She had also taken time to explain the whole thing involving a brief explanation of her past with Eggman to Silver, who had 'calmed down' too, even though he was as calm as she was, thanks to the familial gene of not caring about the weirdness or dangers of a situation. It really did come in handy sometimes!

"She was supposed to bring him here a while ago." Eggman shrugged. Amy blinked. She…?

Oh, right, Elise's cousin whose name she cannot receive.

"She?" Silver asked, scratching his cheek.

Elise smiled, "My cousin, M-"

Sonic suddenly screamed, jumping upright from his position, although he rolled around in his spot, mumbling about dairy products with water guns, and he was soon snoring again.

"Ya see? Every time! I can't say her name!" Elise whined, shoving Sonic lightly with her shoe.

"Coincidental." Eggman mumbled, "Just drop it already."

"Fine…" Elise grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. "So what do we do now?"

"Find them, I suppose…" Eggman sighed, "Although I'm a tad worried your hedgehog will jump at the sight of me and commit murder. I'd really rather stay alive…"

"My hedgehog…" Amy mumbled with a smile, her eyes suddenly brightening as a thought ran through her head.

"Hey Eggman!" She grinned eagerly, "Doing something random and unnecessary at this point won't matter anymore, right?"

Eggman eyed her suspiciously, "What are you planning, hedgehog?"

He could only remember all too well the many schemes and plots she had conjured back when he used to kidnap her. It really was a shame she hadn't used that scheming mind for evil – she really could have been his key to world domination, but ah well, too late now. He cared about more important things than having people serve him… giving him whatever he wanted… listening to his every word…

Maybe he _would_ take up world domination again.

"For the record, '_Sugar'_ is an **awesome** nickname." Amy stated.

Eggman's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

And then, Amy took in a deep, deep breath, and let out one loud, deafening, earsplitting, call for, "_**SUGAR**_!"

* * *

Maria blinked.

Did she… did she just hear someone yell… _sugar_?

…Er.. no, she probably imagined it, if only it hadn't been so loud.

"Hey Shadow, I wasn't the only one who heard that… right?" Silence wasn't usually unusual, so there was no need to question it. "Right, Shadow? Er… Shadow…?"

His absence was.

He was right beside her! He couldn't have just disappeared!

And what the hell was a _**Sugar**_? Or at least, why would someone call for that the sweet substance that sourced screaming, hyper-active children? At least, why so _**loud**_?

"Shadow?" Her steps echoed in the empty hall, the small heel clicking with taps, her blue eyes searching for the black hedgehog.

Her perfect eyebrows drew together, a thoughtful expression masking her face. That shout… had it been…

Maria's face darkened. It was Amy who shouted. She was sure of it. Why else would Shadow react to such a call? He hadn't even thought of her and just rushed to that pink hedgehog. How could he just forget about her like that? Sure, it had been five years, but the friendship they shared, the bond that they had, it was too special to let go! Just like that!

He hadn't even spared a second thought, and left to Amy. Surely what Amy and Shadow had couldn't overpower the resilient connection that she and Shadow had?

Her hand lifted, her palm resting on her forehead as her eyelids fell, blocking the blaring white lights. A dull ache pounded at the edges of her head, and her thoughts were speeding far too fast for her to hold onto anymore. Everything was jumbled up, and she needed to stop thinking about this. It wasn't doing her health any good, and her heart wasn't too keen on the throbbing sadness.

For now… she had to stop thinking about it. It was all too much to take in at one time, she needed…

Having Shadow would really help her right now…

With a sigh, she turned, and began walking in the opposite direction. She was pretty sure that the room with the 'closet' sign was the 'secret' bomb shelter room.

* * *

Hell, it hadn't even taken a second and right after she had screamed that desirable nickname, she found herself surrounded by warmth and his musky cinnamon scent.

"Hi Sugar." She smiled cutely, locking eyes with him as she returned his embrace. "Did ya miss me?"

His eyes drew unfocusedly for a moment, as if his head was clouded with confusion, or at least weirded out by her smile or statement, and he leaned down, nuzzling his nose onto the curve of her neck as he rubbed his cheek against hers – just as she used to do to him.

Amy smiled and mumbled happily, "I missed you."

"Amy…" He finally spoke, pulling away as he lifted his head, searching her eyes. His hand rose, hovering over her face, his fingertips barely grazing her cheek, almost as if not believing she was there. She smiled breathtakingly, and leaned forward, allowing him to feel her as his tender hand slowly caressed her cheek affectionately, his eyes flooding with warmth as the knowledge of him holding her in his arms was dawned upon, and his purpose had been fulfilled. With his own stunning, relieved smile, he pulled her back into his arms.

"Ahhh! Why aren't they kissing?" Elise whispered angrily, watching the two hedgehogs cuddle.

"You can't seriously expect love to be all about kissing, do you?" Eggman questioned dryly.

"Yes it is!"

"Well at least he looks relaxed and happy. You should seen how uptight and tense he was while we were searching for Amy." Silver spoke lowly, as to not allow the intimate hedgehogs to hear them.

"Kiss!"

"You can't expect them to hear you anyway, so what are you trying to do? _Will_ them to do it?" Eggman grumbled.

"Well they love each other, so why don't they just kiss already?"

"I'd rather not watch my sister make-out with some guy, even if it is Shadow." Silver mumbled. Shadow was respective enough, and he knew that he was perfect for Amy, so he had gathered his approval, but still! He didn't want to have front seats to his sister – yes, cousin, but whatever – lip-locking with some dude, even if it was Shadow.

"Sister? What do you mean 'sister'?" Eggman whispered.

"Amy is Silver's sister, well, cousin really, but whatever." Elise clarified. Eggman's eyebrows drew together.

"_Amy_? You're related to Amy?" Eggman question incredulously. Really, how could he have missed this information? There were no records of Kane having any siblings…

He could've smacked himself silly right there. How stupid! Idiotic! How on _earth_ did he expect to have _all_ the information when he only searched on Kane? For fuck's sake, he was practically staring blind at a sounding radio! He didn't search Luna's family, so of course he missed it! The child looked almost like Luna, if not for the strange hair pattern and eyes. Hell, if not for the fur and eyes, he looked _exactly_ like Amy, their facial structure was practically the same, except his excluded the feminine features.

"Yeah." Silver mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His eyes fell on the fallen Sonic, and they flooded with acknowledgement.

"Well, I guess with you being here, and…" His eyed Eggman, "well, him being your uncle, and the fact that he's holding a gun, I guess I get why Sonic's unconscious on the floor."

"What do you mean by that?" Eggman questioned suspiciously.

"Shut up! I can't hear what they're saying!" Elise growled.

Silver's eyes lidded, a dubious expression on his face as he added dryly, "You might as well join the 'We love ShadAmy' fan club, they'll give you the equipment you need – no joke. Those guys forced Tails to build them a sound monitor so they could eavesdrop on Shadow and Amy since they speak so quietly with each other in their lovey dovey moments."

Eggman's expression was doubtful, "You serious?"

Silver's face remained impassive, "Look, if I could lie about it, I would, but these retarded chicks and dudes from the university and neighboring high schools and some middle schools _**love**_ the idea of bright and 'angelic' Amy shining down to pull the depressed and 'dark' Shadow into her love, or something like that. This opposites attract bullshit, really, I think it's total crap, and those two are so busy falling in love with each other that they don't even notice."

"Ohh, that sounds like my thing. Where can I sign up?"

She smiled nervously at their disbelieving expressions.

"Umm… I'll bring our 'Shadow stalker' into the group, maybe she'll warm up to the idea of Shadow and Amy?" She offered hopefully, an aspiring smile in place as she tried to make her uncle see that Maria could warm up to Shadow and Amy… but Eggman's flat look forced her to drop the smile.

"Wait… Do they _know_ that they love each other?" Elise whispered, her eyebrows rising.

Eggman scratched his head, thinking contemplatively for a moment, "I… don't believe so. We merely made them realize they loved one another, but that doesn't mean they confessed to the other as so, and on another case, Amy doesn't believe Shadow thinks of her like that."

Silver threw him a doubtful look, "You serious? Does she think that people like Shadow randomly _walk_ up to people and cuddle with them?"

Elise shrugged, "Look, Amy's plenty smart, but the girl is an utter _moron_ when it comes to things like this. She knows every form of romance and love in a glance, except when it's her own."

Eggman sighed exasperatedly, "Well that plan blew up. How are we supposed to make sure she's happy now?"

Okay, so admittedly, after learning that Amy was the person he was supposed to help, and not all those other people involved in Kane's life that he had helped – and had actually become good and soft-hearted in the process, but on honesty's side, he had felt no need for evil if he didn't have her to kidnap – he had actually worked the hardest, and soon, he was actually doing it for his own sake rather than for his friend's. He… he wanted to make Amy happy, too. He owed a lot to her, in a sort of way.

She made it easier for him, and brighter, and more fun than he had while just finding ways to finish Sonic. There were times when he admittedly had just built a robot for the sake of kidnapping her. Unconsciously, he had let go of the idea of world domination sometime between the relationship they shared, and it seemed for instinct to just want to beat Sonic and kidnap Amy. Beating Sonic and taking over the world hadn't stayed as his dream, and the attempts became a sort of a nonstop hobby, if you will.

She made him happy. He had not really paid attention to it at the time, but the little pink hedgehog made him happy, as much as she drove him insane, she made him happy. They shared something… nice, nothing huge, nothing wrong, just… nice, and weird, and wanted.

And if this black hedgehog is what made her happy, then he'd make sure the son-of-a-bitch never left her side, and he'd tie him to her if he had to, as long as it made her happy.

It was the least he could do for her, after all…

"They… they really do love each other…" He turned his head, his eyes clashing with the same shade of blue as his own. Her eyes were windows to her soul, the glazed look and confused expression had him placing a hand over her dainty shoulder, but she could not rip her gaze from the embracing couple – said hedgehogs not even noticing the world.

Stupid snuggling bastards.

"She loves him." He stated. This was for his part. "He loves her."

That was on Maria's. It seemed, they were all obsessed with a specific hedgehog and their lives, and he had fulfilled his certainty. Amy would be safe and happy.

Shadow will be happier than he ever was. They both knew this. He'd be happier than he had been brought to the professor, he'd be happier than when he grew up with Maria. He'd be happier with Amy than he'd ever be with Maria.

If not for the way his red eyes flooded with such a unique warmth when he looked at the pink hedgehog, or when he'd give her an invisible smile, or the way he held her in his arms right now. Shadow was happy. He wasn't pleasant with his wish, he wasn't genial in the situation, he was happy, and he had Amy back.

_'Maybe kidnapping her was too much of a problem. Although, it seems, the separation did the hedgehogs some good.'_ Hell, with how intensely they were staring into each other's eyes, and with Elise chanting 'kiss!' on the sidelines, he wondered when those two would finally make it official.

"He was mine." She whispered, her voice hollow and silent. Eggman's eyes hardened, he had not meant to, he really didn't, but in a way, this lesson had to be taught. He did not want to lose his niece's happiness at the expense of Amy's, but either way, the beautiful Maria had to learn to let go of Shadow.

It bothered him sometimes, the vagueness he knew of the special relationship Maria had with Shadow. He was never really sure what it was, but he was often driven away from the thought of anything romantic, and now it was obvious that even _if_ Maria did feel anything affectionate in that sort towards Shadow, it would never be returned.

Not in the way he looked at Amy.

Really, his eyes shined and warmed, or as Elise had dreamily described as they spent nights watching them through cameras, whenever he looked at the pink hedgehog.

_"It's love! Oh, it's like watching some romance movie, except with intensity of a romance book, and ahh! Shadow! Kiss her already! Confess! Something!" Elise squirmed in her spot, twirling slightly in his large spinny chair. She practically sunk into it – her petite, delicate form was being cradled by the huge chair. Her eyes were glued to the large screen, her eyes flashing with enthusiasm and excitement, a large heart-shaped pillow being squeezed out of its stuffing in her arms. _

_Eggman, on the far side of the room, rolled his eyes and put them back on the various mappings surrounding him. With a speculating sigh, his hands tapped irritably on the wooden board, his brain twitching and being forced out of its thoughts every time Elise released a squeal about 'Shadow and Amy!' _

_It was driving him up a fucking wall! _

_He really, really, REALLY shouldn't have let her in on the plan. He should have never let ANY of them know of the plan. While Elise began to feed her newfound obsession by constantly monitoring the indicated couple, her own plans formulating with him, Maria was lurking around, diabolically planning something __**against**__ him, and thinking of ways to persuade Shadow from the painfully obvious madwoman. _

_Hell, if that wasn't enough, he was… disturbed. _

_Disturbed by Elise's obsessive compulsion that drove her to insane and psychologically unsettling actions? No. Disturbed by Maria's cunning mind and exposure of the truly wicked side she had genetically gained from him? Not that either._

_He was disturbed by how much she changed. _

_The pink hedgehog. _

_Amy. _

_She looked… different. She didn't look like that sweet little pink hedgehog he knew. When he had finally caught sight of her after all those years, he was, to say the least, surprised. She had grown. His heart settled uneasily at the unfamiliar and recognizable sight of her, soared at memories, had then fallen._

_Well, of course she had grown, it had been years. She was supposed to grow, but as stupid as it sounded, his heart had secretly expected to see that young little hedgehog again. Logically speaking, he expected her to be grown up, just not… just not grown up? He wasn't even sure, for he made no sense to himself either. Stupid, huh?_

_It was at this moment he would think back, and remember that when something like this troubled him, he'd confront her, and he'd confess to her. She'd listen, she'd know, she'd understand._

_But now she had grown. She had __**changed**__._

_What else had changed? _

_The instant he saw her, his heart had clenched tightly, and it was like losing her all over again. How could she look so different, and not be different? The secret part of him that hoped – damnable girl, she had taught him to 'hope', how __**stupid**__! - she would still be her, that she was still Amy, seemed to click and cry, as if realizing that it was not Amy. With a sinking heart, he did not confront her. _

_But he watched her. _

_She still smiled like she used to. She still laughed like she used to. Her eyes still sparkled like they used to. _

_She still acted the same. _

_How his dreading heart found comfort in her soft looks and joyful smiles. Whenever he saw those – the nostalgic remnants of what she used to be, the old image of her became clearer, and would start to mend with the new one. She still acted like Amy, like the little pink hedgehog he knew. She still made him chuckle at her funny antics. She still made him smile at her carefree attitude. She still made his heart warm at her bright smile._

_Amy was still Amy. _

_A sense of wholly relief had washed over him, and the only doubts he had would be diminished the when he faced her once more. Whatever dismay and anxiety that lurked around his heart would be eliminated if she met with him once more and smiled at him. If she accepted him once more, and beamed at him – as his friend. _

_As his friend. _

_He would not be disappointed. _

_Although, right now, he was quarreling over what constructive robot he should develop for his plan to process in action. Elise had insisted that she watch the hedgehog pair, and would give him her feedback – he just hadn't known that she'd go bonkers over it. And that her feedback consisted of constant shouts of what was happening. _

_"Eeeeeh! He's holding her hand! Their walking together! And all those idiots are staring at them! You should see their faces! Oooh! You show them, Amy! You and Shadow will be together!" It was like a damn soap opera, and the girl would always force him out of his thoughts with her un-discountable high pitched squeals! He was getting nowhere! _

_"Oooh! Uncle Ivo! Look how pretty Amy looks! I have to go shopping with her at one time, I have to know where she got that dress!" He glanced at her in annoyance, his eyes hesitantly falling on the screen, his gaze softening. She looked so… different. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't slightly apprehensive about the encounter he had planned for them. What if she really did change – didn't accept him, didn't wish to be what they were anymore?_

_It was pathetic, but he couldn't help it. He cared – cared about his late friend Kane, cared for his family, and cared for her, too. He cared if she rejected him, if she was sad, if something happened. He just cared, and that was one weak point he couldn't seem to eliminate. _

_The pink hedgehog was looking directly at the monitor, into the hidden camera, but he had no doubt that she couldn't see it. Hell, he couldn't even see it if it was in front of him, and he knew it. _

_It was only a glance, but he caught her eyes for only a second, and it was in that second that he was washed with relief and a sense of peace. How weird, but when she looked at him with those eyes when they were young, he'd always feel calm, and if still being taken by that same feeling, then he was blindly assured that she'd still be the same. _

_"I should've gotten some popcorn! Hey Uncle Ivo, you mind getting me some?" Elise never broke her gaze from the screen, and he felt a vein throb heavily on his forehead. _

_"Why don't you get some rest? You can watch the rest later." He suggested through clenched teeth, but really, Elise could be unbeatably irritating without even knowing it. _

_"I can't! Look at how he's looking at her! Ohh…" Elise leaned forward, her eyes wide in awe, her mouth parted in wondrous disbelief. "He looks so…"_

_Eggman glanced at the screen once more, scoffing with a roll of his eyes. Love. Bah. He knew it when he saw it, he just didn't want anything to do with it. _

_'Not that I have much of a choice anymore…' He finished with a glance at his endearing niece. _

_"UNCLE IVO! THE POPCORN!" She shrieked out her demand, and it send any soft feelings in Eggman's thoughts fly out the window._

_"Get it yourself." He grumbled half-heartedly._

_"I can't! Amy's talking with Shadow! And…" She fell silent. Eggman blinked, wondering why she'd suddenly silence. Eyes falling on the screen, he spotted Amy with the black hedgehog and – he scoffed – Sonic. The arrogant blue idiot was unfortunately still alive, and as egotistical as ever. _

_He looked back Elise and rolled his eyes. She was overdramatic often, and her face stature obviously portrayed her whole 'caught in suspense'. He didn't see the way she bit her lip, or the way she looked away. _

_He looked back at his papers. What a relief had come to him – to learn that the pink hedgehog had finally gotten over the blue hedgehog. How he wanted to murder him after she had left! He didn't know the details, or much of anything, just that she had left courtesy of that damnable blue hedgehog. After the anger had taken over, so had depression, and he found that his desire to defeat Sonic was great, but the want for world domination had wavered the second he decided to care. To care about other things, just to care. _

_And he had feared that her happiness lay in Sonic, what a life-saver Shadow had been. He just might've died trying to help Amy get together with Sonic, the bastard who hurt her and had been her happiness. Now Shadow, he was okay with helping. He was his niece's best friend, and well, Amy's happiness. Getting them together was the least of his troubles. _

_With another glance at the screen, he smiled slightly. She really did look happy, and though Shadow was never really much of his business, so did he._

* * *

"You did feed Cookie, right?" Amy mumbled while Shadow froze. Pulling back to lock eyes with her, she blinked at his incredulous look,

"You were kidnapped, taken, and all you can think about it if I fed your chao?"

Amy pouted, "He's important!"

She blushed slightly, and confessed in a mumble, "I was thinking about you, too."

His eyes darkened with intensity, his grip tightening around her as his lips ghosted her temple, "Amy…"

"I missed you, a lot." She confessed, cuddling up to his chest as she reveled in his warm chest. She missed him, missed him _so much_. Sure, reuniting with Eggman was something she was happy for, but having Shadow back…

And she loved him.

_'Dammit… I can't…'_ Her eyes lowered, her grip on him tightening – she didn't want to lose him. He so quickly became her everything, her damn everything. She didn't doubt that once upon a time she loved Sonic, but that was love. This… this was something entirely different, and so much more.

Shadow made her feel _alive_, not alive as in breathing – like she was living her days to the fullest. A crappy day would be upturned by his presence, and dammit! When he looked at her like that, all she wanted to do was grab him and kiss him senseless! Why couldn't they be like the movies? Why couldn't Shadow just run up to her at one point and scream his bloody undying love for her? She'd say that unnecessary 'I love you' back and they'd kiss till everyone was satisfied.

Hell, she really wanted to, and the fact that Silver, Eggman, and Elise were watching was being ignored more and more as her desire grew. She wanted him, wanted him really bad, and she wanted him completely. He either gave her everything, or nothing. There was no way she'd accept a lustful passion or a minor crush-case, she wouldn't be able to handle if Shadow didn't want her for keeps.

Maybe that's why she was so afraid.

Aside from the fact that Shadow may not love her, he may also not be ready for commitment, or may not believe in what they had or…

And fuck it! _How_ could he look at her like that and _not_ kiss her? She felt so warm, and he was holding her so tightly, and she felt like a damn explosive on the urge of bursting-

"KISS ME ALREADY!" She yelled out, not caring about his surprised look. Dammit! She was not going to be the one who kissed him first! If he looked at her like that, then he had to kiss her! If she had to wait, she just damn would!

_'Kiss me, you gorgeous bastard!'_

She… She couldn't even think properly anymore! She knew she just ordered Shadow to kiss her, but that's because she wanted to… and hell! Nobody ever bloody does that anyway! When was the last damn time she was kissed…?

She couldn't remember? Why-? Because she couldn't think! Argh! She couldn't think straight! This was how bad Shadow had her hooked! His damn scent and his heat and his eyes and his bloody, bloody-

* * *

"Whoa…" Silver blinked at Amy's outburst. He knew she had it for Shadow, but hey, that was one way to go, but really, he was expecting a moment where Shadow would stare into her eyes and then he'd lean down and-

No! No! He wasn't a romance addict!

"Fuck, Shadow, she just screamed out to you! Do it!" Elise growled, stomping angrily with frustration written all over her face.

"I don't have to see this." Eggman whined softly.

"Yes, you do! Not everyone gets to witness the joining of Shadow and Amy! They will finally get together, and you're here to see it! You should be _honored_!"

"Damn, Elise. You'll be the ShadAmy Fan club's _overlord_." Silver chuckled. Elise duly ignored him and began her chant of 'kiss!', which was so annoying and so Elise, that the reminder and irritating sound served to pull the blonde female out of her depressed trance.

"Dammit, Elise! Shut _up_!" Maria growled, finally pulling her gaze from the desirable couple.

* * *

Shadow was about to turn his head – see what the outburst was about – but Amy would have none of _that_.

She locked him in place, her hands on each cheek, and with her eyes burning into his, "Hey, no, no, _**no**_! We are _not_ going to get interrupted this time, I'll be damned if we do. My dead father can come up and join a stripper club for all I care. You _will_ kiss me!" She demanded hotly.

Shadow's eyes darkened with his own desire, but still, as much as he wanted her, and _**wanted**_ to kiss her – oh how badly he did! He wanted to so much. Once upon a time, thoughts like that were so ludicrous that he was tempted to laugh, but would settle with a scoff. Yeah right, like _that_'ll ever happen. Shadow _desiring_ someone? Please. He couldn't even get a boner from hookers, so obviously, he was an asexual being, and was totally okay with it.

Until now. So maybe he wasn't completely that much of a neuter, it was her fault. Maybe if she had been a stripper, then no one could really say anything about him feeling anything – but hell, _**there was no fucking way**_ he'd let _**his**_ Amy prance around in a skimpy dress in front of _**anyone**_ but _**him**_. And he'd like to see that. Really like to.

Ohh… He was a pervert…!

…

And now it doesn't matter anymore. Who the fuck cares? So Shadow liked fantasizing about sexy Amy in sexy clothes, which male didn't?

Again, resist possessive jealousy impulse, no male could think about his female except him. Okay, so maybe it wasn't official, it didn't need to be – Amy was his… he just… sort of needed her to agree, is all. But still, he'd be damned if he gave her over to anyone but him, so technically, she was his. Technically. Sort of.

It was her fault, anyway. Her breath was hot, her body was igniting his own into flames, she made his world revolve around her, and now…

He really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

But he also knew that this was the time to pull out some patience and string her a bit, find out _exactly_ what she wanted of him – there was no way he was going to kiss her only to find out it was a total heat of the moment bullshit or something stringing on like that – so with every fiber of his being, he mustered up whatever he could do hold himself from kissing her.

Even when she just yelled at him to.

And he really, really, really wanted to.

And…

No! His resolve was flailing! He _**will**_ talk her into telling him what she feels! He'd be skewed and burned before he kissed her only to find out that her feelings didn't resemble his whatsoever.

Besides, he didn't spend all this time with Amy without learning his own tricks from her. As loveable as his pink hedgehog was, she was quite manipulative.

"You want me that bad?" His lips broke out in a smirk – he couldn't help it. He just couldn't hold himself around her.

Her eyebrows drew in annoyance – what was the point of hiding it anyway? "_Yes_, you moron. You can't seriously keep a girl waiting this long, you know."

His grin grew even wider, his pleasure and amusement seen by all, "I figured you wanted something 'mushy' from all those stupid romance films you watch."

She huffed, "Maybe I did, but you took too long to act on it. A simple 'leaning down and capturing my lips' just won't suffice anymore."

"Oh?" She was so tempting, especially as that little pink tongue poke out to lap over her lip, gliding over the bottom before sliding against the top and drawing back in her mouth. Oh, the ideas that ran through his head…

Her eyes suddenly lowered slyly, and he immediately recognized that look, watching as her fingers traced up his arm,

"But you never pay attention to those romance films I watch. Are you telling me that you _do_ concentrate on the lovey-dovey moments?"

See? She really was a table-turning, manipulative bitch sometimes, but he loved her like that.

He was quick to deny, "Do _not_!"

"You sure? I mean, who's to say those times I come home and find you and Silver together that you two didn't just spend an afternoon watching Twilight fics?"

His eyes widened, and he didn't have enough time to school his face, they both knew she caught it.

"How did you…"

"Silver forgot the disc in my DVD player."

The silver hedgehog would die.

"Now, does the big bad Shadow wanna get all mushy with Amy?" She questioned cutely, although it was rather hard as her eyes were clouded with desire, and he saw _exactly_ what she wanted. She almost melted at the anger, the passion, the heat, the dangerous tint in his eyes. He was so close, there was so much they didn't say, she could feel him, he could hear her breaths.

Her sparkling green eyes were heavy with unbridled and neglected passion, but she would have it as that no longer.

"Would you deny me now, Shadow?"

Like he fucking could.

He smashed his lips onto hers, contradicting everything sappy and sweet that had to do with what they had. He ignored the loud 'YES!' ringing in his ears, and focused only on her. Only on Amy. _**His**_ Amy. After so long, _so long_, of _waiting_ and _wanting_ and _**feeling**_, after punching through Sonic and getting through his own barriers, he finally had exactly what he wanted.

And with all the waiting and wanting and feeling that they experienced, a simple kiss could never be enough. He dug his fingers in her hair, his mind blanking of everything but the sensation of her and the crazy bombs lighting in his head. If he knew that kissing her felt this amazing – after so long of waiting – he finally had her, and he never planned on letting go, because FINALLY, he, her, Cream, and every other obsessed ShadAmy fan got what they wanted.

And he couldn't get enough, couldn't get enough the fireworks in his abdomen, the heat of her body, the softness of her lips – they were even softer than they looked! – and he could only focus as her fingers curled around his neck, pulling him closer with a tilt of her head and driving him on edge, and thrilling him with her wild scent.

He opened his eyes slightly – he hadn't even realized he closed them – and lost himself to the sensations she made him feel, that only she could make him feel, and with that, he closed his eyes, and held her closer than ever.

He would never let her go.

* * *

"Whoa…"

"Don't they need _air_?" Silver questioned curiously, eyeing Eggman, whom of which wasn't particularly fancy to watching them kiss, but after looking away for over two minutes, Elise still hadn't informed him that they parted.

"I don't know, I think they have infinite lung capacities." Elise whispered, her eyes overcharged with awe and delight, her phone capturing every picture she could. She would keep these forever, make cards out of them, copies, and sell them to the world. She'd make a fortune! Mwahahahaha!

"Ergh… shouldn't we stop them?" Silver suggested, looking anywhere but at the kissing hedgehogs. He completely missed the dark look shadowing Elise's sweet face, and shrieked at the malicious voice that crept on his neck.

"_**If you do I will visit every one of your nightmares with a ready MK German slicer and a cheese grater.**_"

"Oh! Umm… Okay, heh, sorry Elise, never mind." He shrunk away. Her voice could be annoying, he just didn't know it could be scary. At least not _that_ scary. It was like invisible claws running down your back.

"Oh, Maria! Isn't this just… awesome…?" Elise paused in her numerous taps, the clicks of her phone halting as she turned her head away from the scene, her blue eyes searching for her cousin's. A frown marred her delicate face, and she stood up quickly,

"Keep shooting photos." Elise shoved her phone in her uncle's hands, her voice hard and stiff as she threw the contraption carelessly and rushed out of the room without a thought.

"Hey, shouldn't we follow them?" Silver inquired. Eggman's eyes narrowed, before a weary sigh escaped his lips.

"No. It's best to leave them be – things are… complicated."

Silver smiled funnily, "Isn't everything?"

* * *

Ah, well, back to exploding passion and crazy flames and whatnot, it turned out Amy and Shadow didn't have infinite lung capacities, who knew?

Amy pulled back with a cry and a discontented mewl, her forehead resting on Shadow's as her heavy pants were shared with his.

That… had to be the most fucking exhilarating feeling she had ever experienced. To hell with every roller coaster, Sonic kidnapping, and whack job thrill rushes she had been shoved into, this was a drug-resembling adrenaline rush with the pact of hyper-active sugar inductees. An energy burst, an impact of getting her high and dizzy, and messing with her mind.

It was like a drug that had no limit to who it gave, a impact energy rush for kids and all.

Like…

"Like sugar." She mumbled softly, giving a weak giggle. She was still out of breath from that crazy-ass kiss/make-out insanity moment – now _that_, was a freakin' priceless first kiss if she ever had one. 'Course, usually, her idea of first kisses were soft, sweet, passionate, and well, gentle.

Ah, not that she minded the way Shadow kissed, more so that she obviously enjoyed it very much.

She brushed her lips against his, but he was just out of breath as she was, and still needed to recuperate, and was obviously somewhat confused be her statement.

"What's like sugar?"

Amy giggled softly, her arms uncoiling from the neck as she dusted her fingers over his lips. With a dazzling smile, she spoke,

"Ha, you're lips are like sugar." Ah, the irony, she picked the perfect name for him. Sugar, her addiction and drug and can't-get-enough-of energy booster. He really was like sugar, in more ways than one.

"I taste… sweet?" Amy smiled, brushing her nose against his as she practically melted and squealed at his intense eyes and confused expression.

"Ah, no, you taste _addicting_." She proved her point as she pressed her lips back to his, and he was only happy to comply, because after so damn LONG (like, twelve chapters) they finally got what they've been wanting.

And they couldn't get enough.

She eyed his lips, a bit of a giddy and a tad overwhelming shyness washing over her upon realization, but Shadow had already made up his mind.

Pulling back, he parted with a nip of her lower lip, and he was drawn to the molten look in her eyes,

"So…" She smiled, leaning on to him as she rubbed her cheek against his, "… this makes us something?"

His chest rumbled with something akin to pride and hope, "It makes you _**mine**_."

He watched her reaction, content and relief washing over him when a bright smile grew on her lips, and she pulled back, pecking his nose.

"Ah, sure, it's something." Something! She was practically dying inside trying to resist squealing insanely. She still had those crazy-fan girl instincts, and she was so ready to just scream or burst with happiness or-!

Shadow kissed her! SHADOW KISSED HER!

She had to tell Cream and Cosmo and Rouge and-!

Ah, whatever! They didn't matter! Shadow KISSED her!

After so long wondering whether or not rejection was at bay, this reassurance, this simplistic, simplistic thing set her heart at ease, and everything was right with the world.

Everything felt right.

And that little, little spot, that hole Sonic had dug and she had hid, that loneliness that she often felt and called out to, was finally answered and filled, and her heart felt whole again.

She was his.

He was hers.

"So here's our happily ever after, do I have to get kidnapped every time to get you to kiss me?" She grinned jokingly, her purr rumbling in appreciation at the marvelous attention he was giving to her collarbone.

"No. I'll kiss you whenever I please." _'Such a Shadow answer.'_ His voice came out gruff, and her eyelids lowered as she ran her fingers through his quills.

"So kidnaps are unnecessary? I mean, the whole 'you being the hero' thing is kinda sexy." She smirked at his growl, although it was one of unwarranted desire and light laughter. He worked his way around her shoulders, trailing on her neck with his hot and incessant kisses.

"Don't taunt me, woman. You are _mine_, you stay with _me_."

"Okay, well, fine. I'm yours," She felt him smile against her neck, "and I'm here with you, what will you do now?"

He pulled back to look at her face, and she grinned at the desirable smirk that grew on his lips, an evil shine glinting in his eyes, and with that, he leaned down and hungrily captured her mouth.

They finally got what they wanted.

* * *

Ah, took a while, but it's done.

Hope you guys like it, I really busted my brain with this one. I wanted to make something a tad different the way Shadow and Amy would kiss, but the passion and love's the same in the end, isn't it? Whatever, I just hope you guys are satisfied with how it turned out – a writer's primer goal is to appease their readers, right?

~Paranoid Crack Abuser


End file.
